Always Sunny
by Plague's Vengeance
Summary: "You said a wolf is whatever the imprint needs him to be, right?" She asked and he nodded, "Yeah." She smiled brightly up at him, "Then I need you to be my best friend." He stared at her in shock, "What?" "You don't want a relationship, Black. I'm not gonna let some weird juju force you into one with me when you still love someone else. Even if it does make me jealous." Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1: Dragon Ears

**AN: Alright, here's the first chapter of the Always Sunny remake. It starts out a little different than the original, but the concept is still gonna be the same. There's gonna be Bella-bashing in this but it won't be as heavy as in the original, so I hope everyone likes this new version of Always Sunny. On a side note, if you don't like the story then don't waste your time and don't read it. Constructive criticism is welcome with open arms, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Enjoy, my lovelies.**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I don't own anything that you may recognize, all rights to the Twilight Saga characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and she can keep them. Original characters are all mine though. **

* * *

Emily Young was sitting nervously in the Forks Hospital waiting room. Her slender hands were clenched together in her lap and she was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth as she waited for someone to tell her anything about her young niece.

"Miss Young?" An older woman in pink scrubs called out and looked around the somewhat crowded room.

"Right here." Emily jumped to her feet and hurried over to the nurse, "How is she? Is she going to be okay? What was wrong with her?"

The older woman didn't even spare the horrible scars on Emily's face a glance, just smiled soothingly, "She's fine, just resting right now. Why don't you follow me to her room and I'll explain everything?"

Emily breathed a sigh of relief, letting the older woman take her by the arm and lead her down the hallway while she tried to keep the tears of relief at bay.

"Oh!" Emily gasped suddenly and turned to look at the older nurse, "I'm so sorry, I'm Emily Young."

The nurse laughed lightly shaking the hand the young woman held out to her, "I'm Eleanor O'Brien, but everyone calls me Nurse Nelly or Nelly."

"Nice to meet you." Emily said and gave Nelly a shaky smile before swallowing thickly, "Can you tell me what was wrong with Claire?"

Nelly patted Emily's back comfortingly, "You niece was suffering from acute appendicitis. Now what that means is her appendix became inflamed which caused it to swell and become infected."

"How does that happen?" Emily cut in before apologizing for being rude.

Nelly waved her hand dismissively, "No harm done, dear. Now what usually causes the appendix to become inflamed is when a piece of food or stool is trapped inside. Then the swelling and infection occur which causes the person an intense abdominal pain. The standard treatment for appendicitis is an open appendectomy."

"What's that?"

"It's a surgery that removes the appendix through an incision in the lower right abdomen."

"Remove it?" Emily asked, sounding stricken, "Doesn't she need it?"

Nelly shook her head and gave Emily another soothing smile, "No, it's perfectly safe to remove. The appendix serves no know purpose and once she's recuperated from the surgery, your niece will be right as rain."

"Oh thank God." Emily muttered, closing her eyes briefly before opening them again when Nelly touched her arm.

"Here's her room." Nelly said, opening and holding the door open for Emily, "The doctor will come in to check up on her and answer any of your other questions. Is there someone you'd like for me to call?"

Emily sank into the chair that was resting beside the bed Claire was sleeping in, "Um, yes. Could you call my aunt, Sue Clearwater? I can write down her number for you"

Emily watched as the older woman's face brightened and she rapidly shook her head.

"There's no need, dear, she and I used to work together. I'm sure I still have her number." Nelly gave her another smile before disappearing down the hall to go make the call.

Emily turned in the uncomfortable chair to face the hospital bed. Claire was sleeping peacefully, her black hair spread out on the pillow and her copper skin a stark contrast to the white sheets. Carefully, Emily took on of the young girl's small hands in her own before shifting in the chair again to wait for the arrival of not only her aunt, but her fiancé and his pack.

'_Quil's going to be so upset…' _Emily thought sadly before closing her eyes to wait.

* * *

Children's laughter was one of the most amazing sounds in the world. It was always so free and uninhibited; it never sounded forced or insincere. It was a happy sound and whenever you heard a child laugh, it was almost impossible not to smile or laugh too. It was contagious. The dark, scary world always seemed brighter when a child laughed.

At least that's what eighteen year old Sunny Finnegan thought as she stood in front of a small group of youngsters in the children's ward at Forks Hospital in Forks, Washington and regaled them with a story.

"…so we snuck past th' dragon's nose a second time. We had ta be careful ta avoid th' puddles o' poison tha' dripped from th' old beast's fangs."

Sunny smiled faintly at the enthralled children as she pretended to tip-toe past the 'sleeping dragon' she had created out of a bunch of pillows and blankets in the middle of the play area in the children's ward. The children stared at her with wide, enraptured expressions as she turned to look at them with a solemn expression on her face as she continued in her Irish brogue.

"Dragon's ears," She started in a tone so serious that it had some of the children nodding their heads in sage agreement, "While not visible ta th' human eye, 're very acute, ye see. There we were, th' four o' us, laden wit' all sorts 'o treasures, sneakin' past this massive beast tha' coulda swallowed us all in one gulp. We 'eld our breath when we neared it, not makin' a sound b'tween us and our steps were so soft."

The Irish girl paused dramatically and looked around at her captivated audience, the slight smile that had been playing at her lips during her storytelling widening ever so slightly as she took sat cross-legged on the floor and dropped her voice to a carrying-whisper.

"Now, ye lot remember those pretty jeweled golden cups, Jas liked so much, aye?"

The children nodded in assent and some scooted a little closer until they were resting on the edge of their seats, or their mothers' laps in some cases. Sunny nodded in approval and continued.

"Well, jus' as we crossed in front o' th' dragon…tha' great beast, he breathed out, and 'twas as if we 'ad been caught in a wind storm, th' wind was so bad. T'grabbed one o' Jas' cups, and t'landed right on tha' huge lizard's scale-covered nose!"

Sunny closed her eyes and sighed quietly, her expression forlorn as she waited patiently.

"What happened then, Miss Sunny?" One of the children asked in a hushed voice.

"Wha' do ye expected 'appened?" The Irish girl asked as she opened her eyes and spread her arms out while shaking her head like it was obvious, "T'ate us!"

The play area was silent for a few heartbeats before the beautiful sound of children's laughter filled Sunny's ears, along with some protests.

"That's not how it should have ended." Mac, a seven year old boy sitting in a wheelchair protested with a pout.

"Yeah," A nine year old boy with leukemia named Noah agreed, "You're supposed to kill the dragon."

Sunny laughed and jumped to her feet, placing the tip of her index finger on his nose, "There's 'nother endin' ta th' story, lad. How 'bout I tell ye t'morrow?"

The little boy pouted and folded his arms over his chest, "Why not now, Miss Sunny?"

"'Cause now 'tis the lassies turn ta pick a story, lad." Sunny stated with a grin then she tapped his nose gently.

The boys protested half-heartedly while the girls in the room cheered and began calling out story suggestions, most involving a princess meeting her prince charming.

"Do a Cinderella story!" One girl cried out and a few others chorused their agreements.

"Nuh uh, she did a Cinderella story yesterday!" Another girl disagreed then suggested, "Why not a Sleeping Beauty?"

Sunny caught one little girl's eye and the young woman smiled brightly. The girl's name was Claire, she was three years old and from the Quileute reservation about an hour's drive away from Forks, Washington. Claire was, unlike most of the children of the group, part of the non-permanent patients in the children's ward.

Sunny knew the young girl hadn't suggested a story in the two days she's been coming to the play area and that was something that just wouldn't do. Walking over to where Claire was sitting on the floor with a Barbie in one hand and a stuffed wolf in the other, Sunny smiled brightly and crouched down in front of Claire.

"Is there a story ye'd like ta hear, lass?" Sunny asked the girl quietly, softening her Irish brogue incase the girl couldn't understand her.

The little girl shook her head in the negative as she looked up at Sunny shyly from under her thick, dark lashes.

Sunny quirked a brow and her smiled softened and became even warmer, "Really?"

Claire hesitated a moment then nodded slowly, looking at the older girl unsure.

"Wha' story?"

Beauty an' the Beast." Claire said shyly, looking up through her thick lashes at the beaming young woman.

"Ah," Sunny rocked back on heels and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully, "I can work wit' tha'."

Sunny smiled and stood, holding her hand out to the young girl, "Why don't ye come an' sit by me little sister. She's 'bout yer age."

"Okay."

Sunny smiled wider then led the little girl over to another little girl in a wheelchair, who was sitting at a small table. The little girl, who was about four, lifted her head from the coloring book and smiled brightly at Claire.

"Hi!" She exclaimed and stuck her hand out, "I'm Lily. Do you want to sit and draw with me?"

Claire grinned and climbed into the chair on Lily's other side, "Yeah! My name's Claire."

Sunny pretended to pout, "Aw, ye two 're gonna draw? Don' ye wan' ta listen ta my story?"

"Yeah!" The two girls chorused before giggling together.

Sunny smiled and shook her head before moving back to her previous spot in the middle of the play area, where she cleared her throat then coughed loudly to grab the children's attention.

"Alrigh'," She said, "I decided, wit' a little help o'course," she winked at Claire, who grinned at her widely, "Ta tell ye lot a Beauty an' th' Beast story."

The girls squealed and the boys groaned. Sunny cleared her throat again with a grin on her face as she waited to the children to settle down and get comfortable. Taking a deep breath, the young Irish girl softened her Irish drawl so that the children can understand better.

"A long, long time ago, there was once a handsome prince…"

* * *

**Author's Note: So, yeah… I still don't own that dragon story, it's from Patricia Briggs' novel **_**Masque **_**page 98. It's been edited to fit the story, but I still don't own it… Anyhooties, here's the first chapter of the Always Sunny Rewrite, not much really changed other than the fact that I gave Sunny a more noticeable Irish accent, which was my friend's idea, so I hope you guys like that new bit. I'm not good with accents on my own, so I tried to write it like I heard it in Boondock Saints and I read a bunch of Boondock Saints fanfics to give me a good idea on how to actually write an Irish accent, I hope I succeeded, if I didn't, well, I apologize in advance, writing accents aren't my really my thing. Anyhooties, I hope y'all enjoy the new version of Always Sunny.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cutlasses and Pistols

Quil hurried down the hospital hallways, eager to see Claire again after three days of separation. As soon as he got to Claire's room, he threw the door open only to have a mini-heart attack when he saw it was empty.

"Claire?!" He squawked, looking around frantically, "She's not here!"

"Calm down, Quil." Sam's deep voice called from the doorway, "She's probably at the play area."

Embry snorted a laugh, "You'd have known that if you hadn't rushed out of the car like your tail was on fire."

Quil huffed and shoved his best friend playfully, "Shut up."

Emily laughed and cuddled into Sam's side when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder before walking in the direction of the play area, the rest of the guys following after as they chuckled.

"Come on you two." Emily called over her shoulder, distracting the two from a possible wrestling match in the middle of the hospital hallway.

Emily tugged Sam to a stop when they got to the play room, her brown eyes twinkling with amusement when she caught sight of the young woman standing in the middle of the large room. Sam's lip twitched and he held his arm out to keep the rest of the guys from rushing in.

"Why are we standing here?" Quil demanded impatiently from behind Jared and Paul.

Paul rolled his eyes and moved slightly so Quil and Embry could see into the play area.

"Shh…" Emily hissed slightly, "It's story time, you don't want to interrupt or you'll have a pack of angry kids on your hands."

"But I want to see Claire." Quil whined quietly before huffing and crossing his arms at the look Emily gave him, "Fine."

The group moved closer silently until Emily was able to hear everything the young woman was saying.

* * *

"An' then, Jas, th' idiot tha' he is, jumped out from behind th' crates an' righ' in front o' th' pirates!" Sunny exclaimed theatrically while she waved her hands and arms around grandly as she entertained the children with another story, completely unaware of the group of large, russet-skinned men and one woman standing behind her with varying degrees of amusement on their faces.

"What happened next?" Noah asked eagerly and he scooted forward until he was almost falling off his mom's lap.

The Irish girl laughed and threw her arms out wide in a grand gesture, "Why, I had ta save 'is sorry butt o'course!"

The children laughed happily along with her and Sunny's smile widened, her green eyes practically sparkling with her amusement.

"So, there we were, jus' me an' Jas, standin' back ta back an' completely surrounded by a dozen o' th' most bloodthirsty scallywags in th' Caribbean wit' nothin' but two cutlasses an' a pistol b'tween us!"

"Where did Dax an' Zee go?" Claire asked with enthusiastic curiosity from where she was sitting next to Lily in a large wheelchair.

"Those morons 'ad slipped past th' pirates wit' th' look when Jas firs' jumped out o' hidden." Sunny replied as she scrunched up her nose in mock irritation, "The gits!"

"Those jerks!" Melinda, a pertinacious six year old, who was paralyzed from the waist down, huffed indignantly.

"Aye, 'twas a jerky thing ta do 'twas." Sunny agreed with an amused laugh, "But don' worry, I'll get ta tha' in a moment."

The tall Irish girl cleared her throat and started her story again, "So there was Jas and me, completely surrounded wit' little hope o' escaping alive but we refused ta give up! We grabbed our cutlasses an' then th' pirates attacked! Severely outnumbered, we fought wit' everythin' we had." Sunny cried out dramatically and pretended to swing an imaginary sword at invisible enemies, "Jus' as Jas an me though' we were done fer, th' rest o' our crew came chargin' outta th' shadows, cutlasses flashin' an' pistols firin'!"

Sunny danced around the room, swing her imaginary sword and stabbing at invisible adversaries, "Th' fight lasted fer only a few more moments 'fore th' rival pirates tha' were still alive retreated. Jas an' me were surrounded by our crew, cheerin' our victory! Then we all wen' back ta our ship—which was full o' treasure—an' we sailed away in search o' our next great adventure!"

The children cheered and laughed loudly and happily, Sunny laughing right along with them as she wrapped an arm around her stomach and practically doubled-over. The young woman grinned, wiping mirthful tears from her eyes as she straightened and caught sight of a few nurses that were lingering in one of the entryways into the play area.

"Alrigh', lads and lassies!" Sunny called out as she clapped her hands together and grabbed the chattering children's attention, "Lunch time!"

Some of the children grumbled and pouted, but allowed their mothers and nurses to take them out of the room. Sunny smiled faintly and shook her head at their antics then she ambled over to where her sister, Lily, and Claire were talking excitedly with each other.

"Did ye girlies like th' story?" Sunny asked as she crouched down in front of the large wheelchair the two girls were sharing.

Lily nodded eagerly while Claire opened her mouth to respond, but something over Sunny's shoulder caught her attention.

"QWUIL!" The little girl shrieked and leapt of the wheelchair then darted around Sunny and rushed towards whatever was behind the Irish girl.

Booming laughter filled Sunny's ears and she turned around on her heels, still crouched in front of wheelchair and her sister. Her eyes widened as she stared at the group of large, russet-skinned men and the tiny woman. Claire was being held in the arms of the shortest of the large men—even though that's not saying much considering he still towered over Sunny. He was extremely muscular, with short black hair and his brown eyes were practically twinkling as he held Claire in his arms, an impish smile on his face.

Suddenly the woman in the group turned towards Sunny and Lily, and the young woman resisted the urge to gasp when she saw the three angry red scars on the right side of her face, running from her hairline to her chin, the side of her mouth pulling down in a permanent half-grimace. The scars had obviously been healed for some time and though marring, they didn't detract from the woman's exotic beauty, especially with the way she was smiling right now. The woman's smile was contagious and Sunny returned it enthusiastically as she stood and wheeled Lily's chair over to the group.

"Hullo, ye mus' be Emily!" Sunny greeted the tinier woman enthusiastically as she pulled her into a warm hug, "Claire talks 'bout ye all th' time."

Emily looked a little surprised but she returned the hug and smiled warmly at the two sisters when Sunny had pulled away.

"Yes, I'm Claire's aunt. You must be Sunny" Emily said in her soft, sweet voice as she first addressed the older redhead then she turned to look at the younger girl in the wheelchair, "And this must be Lily. Claire's told me quite a bit about both of you."

A rosy blush bloomed across Lily's pale cheeks and she tugged on the pink bandana that hid her extremely short hair self-consciously, but she gave Emily a shy, sweet smile and waved slightly.

"Hi."

* * *

Emily couldn't help but smile at the young girl in the wheelchair; she was absolutely precious with her big green eyes looking up at her shyly. Claire started wiggling in Quil's grasp and as soon as he placed her back on the ground, she was pulling him over to the young girl.

"Qwuil, this is my best fweind Lily." Claire introduced, grabbing one of Lily's pale hands in her tanned one, "Lily this is my Qwuil."

Lily smiled sweetly at Quil and held her free hand out to the tall man, "Hi."

Quil grinned and shook her small hand gently, "Hi, Lily. Claire tells me you've been keeping her company while she's here."

Lily shrugged slightly but the light shade of red dusting her cheeks darkened, "She's my best friend."

Quil grinned, "Would you like to meet my best friends?"

The young girl nodded eagerly but hesitated and looked up at her older sister, "Can I?"

"Oh, aye, lass." Sunny agreed easily and patted Lily's head gently, an affectionate smile on her face.

Quil grinned and wheeled the chair the two girls were sharing again over to where the large men had congregated a little bit away from them. Emily smiled over at Sunny and grasped the taller girl's arm in a gentle grip.

"Why don't I introduce you too?" Emily suggested lightly and Sunny gave her a bright smile.

"Why not?" Sunny replied with an easygoing shrug of her broad shoulders as she let Emily lead her towards the group of men and two little girls.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, these chapters are exceptionally easy to write up since I'm not really changing much right now, just how Sunny' speaks and certain tenses and all that lovely English-grammar-crap. On a side note, I currently have this strange-ass addiction to country music, not that y'all really need to know that but I felt like sharing. It's kinda weird how short these chapters are compared to my AtLA story **_**Open Your Mind**_**, honestly those chapters are over 8k almost all the time and these chapters are barely over 1.5k, it's weird…Anyhooties, I hope everyone liked this chapter. **

**PS—Also, if anyone finds the way I write Sunny's accent offensive, I apologize in advance. I don't mean any offensive, I'm just writing it how I've heard/read Irish accents, if anyone has tips on how to write an Irish accent the 'right way', I guess you could say, then I'm more than willing to hear them.**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! Y'all are awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Lightbabe: **Thank you! I'm glad you like the remake so far, despite it not being extremely different from the original at this point.

**PeaceLoveHopeFaithBooks: **Haha, I'm glad you like the accent, though there may be some change to it since I'm getting some help from someone on FF to help me right the accent better. Anyhooties, I hope you like this not-really-all-that-different-from-the-original-new-chapter for the remake!

**Tamani: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked the original story and I hope the remake is just as good, if not better. :)

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Haha, thanks! My friend and I thought it would be a good idea. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Miramisa90212: **Hope you liked this chapter too!

**Molly Grace 16: **Thank you, I'm glad you think the accent was okay. I was using the Boondock Saints movie and Boondock Saints fanfics as reference. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**xYaar: **Yeah, Sunny's storytelling is something I would definitely never change about her. It's different from other OCs since most of them are amazing singers, artists, musicians, etcetera but none seem to be able to tell a good story to a kid. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter despite nothing really changing about it. :)

**Break This Spell666: **For right now, Sunny's heavier accent is the only thing that's really changed at the moment and yes, I'm thinking of keeping it like that for the whole story. Though there will be parts that she 'softens' her accent a bit for the people who might not be able to understand her very well. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Luli Cullen: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked the beginning of the remake! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Geekchic8428: **Haha, yeah, I love when children laugh, babies especially. There's just something so heartwarming and 'aw' inducing about a child's laugh. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**TwilightEclps: **Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!


	3. Chapter 3: Such A Charmer

Sunny laughed lightly when she and Emily reached the group of giant-like men, Lily's soft voice reaching her ears followed by Claire's lisping one. Emily flashed the taller woman an amused smile then cleared her throat, which successfully pulled the men's attention away from the two adorable little girls currently sharing a wheelchair.

"Sunny, this is my fiancé, Sam Uley." Emily said as she gestured to oldest looking man in the group.

Sam Uley was easily the tallest of the group with long, rounded muscles, cropped black hair, brown eyes, and copper skin. His face was serious, a seemingly permanent furrow in his brow that only seemed to smooth out when he looked at Emily. Sunny felt her lips twitch into a small smile when she saw the obvious adoration in the man's eyes when he gazed at Emily, the way he gently caressed her scarred cheek then wrapped an thickly muscled arm around her shoulders spoke volumes about how much he cared for Emily.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said, his voice gruff but sincere as he nodded at Sunny and held out a massive hand for her to shake.

The Irish girl's smile didn't falter, nor did she break eye contact with the man when his large, too hot hand encased her smaller, cooler one.

"'Tis a pleasure to meet ye, Sam." Sunny said as she shook his hand firmly, "'M Sunny Finnegan."

"Sunny?" The youngest looking man in the group suddenly piped up with a curious expression on his boyish face, "That's kinda weird for a name."

"Seth!" The group seemed to snap at once, one of the other men even slapped the younger man, Seth, upside the head.

"Sorry." The boy apologized, directing a sheepish smile in Sunny's direction as he rubbed the back of his head and he held his other hand out to her, "I'm Seth Clearwater."

"'Tis nothin'." Sunny responded with a dismissive wave of her hand and she grasped Seth's overly warm hand in hers, an easy smile on her face, "It's short for Sunshine."

"Sunshine?" One of the other boys sputtered then coughed in an attempt to cover up his laughter, "Seriously?"

"Oh, aye." Sunny replied with a nod, though the serious expression on her face was belied by the amusement in her green eyes, "Mum was a bit o' a flowerchild."

Emily and the men watched in amusement as the redhead bowed with a great amount grandeur then straightened and put a hand over her heart as she introduced herself in a theatrically tone of voice

"Sunshine Daffodil Finnegan, Sunny for short, at yer service."

Claire and Lily giggled madly, their little hands covering their mouths as they leaned against each other and watched Lily's dramatic sister. The man that had questioned her name stuck his hand out towards Sunny, a huge grin on his face.

"Jared Cameron," He introduced himself as Sunny shook his hand enthusiastically, "Nice to meet you, Sunny."

"Nice to meet ye as well, Jared." Sunny replied with a good-natured smile then she chuckled when Jared threw his arm over her shoulder.

"I'll introduce you to the rest of the guys." Jared said with a broad grin then he gestured towards a man that was only a little shorter than Sam, "That's Paul Lahote. Watch out for him, he's got a bit of a temper."

The man, Paul, was extremely tall and muscular—common traits with this group, apparently—with short black hair and dark brown eyes that were currently trying to glare a hole through Jared's head and then he snarled at Jared. Sunny also could have sworn he growled when he snarled, but the redhead just chalked that up to her overactive imagination.

"Hullo!" The Irish girl greeted the temperamental man brightly as she nudged Jared's side with her elbow, "Don' worry 'bout havin' a temper, Jared's obviously never met an Irish woman before."

The man stopped snarling and gave the redhead a strange look, one dark brow quirked. Sunny just grinned up at him, mischief sparkling in her green eyes as it seemed everyone was holding their breath. A few beats of silence past then Paul shook his head and smirked down at the Irish girl, holding his hand out to her.

"You seem pretty ballsy, I'll give you that." He muttered and Sunny flashed him a crooked grin.

"Brass ones, my friend, brass ones." Sunny stated as she shook his hand, "Never leave home wit' out 'em."

Paul snorted a laugh and shook his head again as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. His brow furrowed and he glared slightly when he noticed his friends giving him surprised, nearly slack-jawed expression.

"What?" He demanded with an annoyed huff as he rolled his eyes in aggravation.

"Nothing, man." Jared replied with a shake of his head then he turned Sunny's attention towards the young man standing beside Quil, who seemed to be staring at Lily in wonder.

"Oh, damn." Jared muttered with a surprised expression and Sunny looked at him curiously, "Uh, Sam?"

Sam turned his attention away from Emily and looked at Jared with curiosity and vague annoyance. With his free arm, Jared gestured over to where Quil and the still unknown young man was standing in front of the wheelchair Lily and Claire were sitting in together.

Sam's brow furrowed and he looked at Embry with an almost wary expression, "Embry?"

The young man, Embry, started slightly and jerked his head around to look at the older man, his dark brown eyes wide with something like fear and shock. Sunny frowned slightly when the boy started to tremble slightly and she took a step forward, concern etched on her face.

"Hey, lad, 're ye okay?" She asked as she reached a hand out to touch his trembling shoulder.

Emily suddenly appeared at her side and caught Sunny's hand in her own before the redhead could actually touch the shaking boy. The Irish girl looked down at the tinier woman in confusion, her brows furrowing slightly while her mouth turned down in a vague frown.

"Why don't we take the girls to the cafeteria to get some lunch?" Emily suggested lightly as she pulled Sunny over to the wheelchair then grabbed the handles.

"Uh," Sunny hesitated a moment, glancing back to where Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, and Seth were ushering the still trembling Embry in the direction of the hospital's exit and entrance then she shook her head, "Sure."

Emily smiled at her in obvious relief then she looked down at the two girls in the wheelchair, both of whom where peering over the back of the chair to stare at the retreating men.

"Are you girls hungry?" The scarred woman asked sweetly, effectively pulling the young girls' attention away from the men and towards her.

"Yes!" Lily and Claire chorused eagerly and Sunny laughed lightly at the two young girls' adorableness.

"To th' cafeteria then!" Sunny exclaimed dramatically then she grasped the handles of the wheelchair and wheeled them towards the elevator that would take them down to the cafeteria, a smiling Emily walking on the other side of the wheelchair.

* * *

"Ack! No!" Sunny wailed dramatically as she clutched at her chest then collapsed back onto the sandy ground of First Beach, the stick sword she'd just been 'stabbed' with stuck under her left arm.

Claire and Lily giggled shrilly then they launched themselves at the sprawled out young woman, Claire's stick sword forgotten in favor of ticking the Irish girl to death.

"Ah!" Sunny yelped through her laughter as the two young girls tickled her sides merciless while they cackled manically, "Help! Someone save me!"

Quil's booming laughter reached Sunny's ears as she remained sprawled out on the sand with Lily and Claire lying across her stomach and waist. The light weight of the two girls suddenly disappeared and Sunny opened her eyes—which she had closed during the initial tickle attack—and she stared up at Quil and Embry standing on either side of her. A grin appeared on the redhead's face when she saw Embry had a giggling Lily on his shoulders, her little arms wrapped around his head while Claire was being cradled in Quil's muscular arms, her high-pitched giggles blending with Lily's own.

"Thank God!" Sunny cried out, ever the dramatic one as she threw her arms out beside her as she remained sprawled out on the ground, "I thought they were goin' to kill me!"

Quil and Embry laughed at her theatrics while the two girls giggled happily, causing Sunny's grin to widen. Paul suddenly appeared in Sunny's line of vision and the redhead's smile was wiped away when she saw the impish look on his face.

"Don' ye even-" Sunny started to say but before she could finish, she was scooped up and thrown over his shoulder.

A high-pitched and girly squeal of indignation escaped the Irish girl's mouth and she started kicking her legs and flail her arms.

"Paul! Lemme down, ye jerk!" She exclaimed only to yelp and flail about even more when he swatted her backside.

"Not gonna happen, princess." Paul cackled as he ran over to where the others were milling about near a bonfire while Embry and Quil ran after them, Lily and Claire cradled protectively in their arms.

The colorful and loud curses that spilled from Sunny's mouth got louder and more colorful when they finally stopped near the others and Paul placed her back on her feet, his hands resting on her waist to keep her steady when she stumbled slightly.

"One o' these days, Lahote!" Sunny stated threateningly as she shook her fist at him, "'M goin' to get ye back fer all th' times ye've done tha'!"

Paul merely laughed and walked around her, ruffling her extremely short ginger hair as he passed her on the way to the table of food.

"Whatever you say, princess." He called back over his shoulder, causing Sunny to huff and cross her arms in annoyance.

The redhead scrunched her nose up and childishly stuck her tongue out at Paul's retreating back, garnering laughs from the others that saw. With another indignant huff, Sunny plopped down cross-legged on the sand beside Jared's girlfriend, Kim Conweller, and the petite, shy girl laughed quietly at the mutinous expression on the taller girl's face as she glared at the back of Paul's head.

"He's so irritatin'!" The Irish girl cried out as she threw her hands in the air dramatically and Kim laughed harder at her, "Oh hush!"

"Sorry." Kim apologized through her giggles, her eyes crinkling slightly at the corners as she smiled at Sunny.

Sunny scrunched up her nose, furrowed her brows and crossed her eyes at the other girl. Kim stared at her for a moment before peals of laughter escaped her and she had to wrap an arm around her stomach, she was laughing so hard.

"Nice face." Jared commented with a snicker as he sat down next to girlfriend and handed her plate of food then he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, his own plate resting on his lap.

"Better than yers." Sunny retorted with a grin as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Jared returned the childish gesture and the two young women squealed in disgust since he had a mouthful of food in his mouth.

"Ye 're disgusting!" Sunny stated with a laugh as she hopped to her feet, "'M goin' to find more civilized company."

"Hey!" Kim protested around her own laughter but Sunny just grinned at her as she walked over to where Billy Black was sitting in his wheelchair.

It had been almost two weeks since she had met the group of oversized Quileute men and Emily at Forks Hospital. It had been one week since both Lily and Claire had been discharged from said hospital and proceeded to spend nearly every day together, either at Emily and Sam's house in La Push or at Sunny's own small home on the outskirts of Forks. In that time, both Sunny and Lily had become irrevocably attached to the group with Lily especially adoring Embry.

Sunny smiled as she sat down beside Billy's chair, tucking her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. The older man smiled as he looked down at her.

"Hello, Sunny." He greeted her warmly, his black eyes kind and fatherly.

"Hullo, Billy." Sunny replied as she beamed up at him, "How've ye been?"

Sunny had met Billy a few days ago, when she and Emily had taken the girls over to his house to drop some food off. Apparently his son, Jacob, had run away and since his two oldest daughters refused to come to the res, he was all alone. Sunny had seen fit to fix that and had spent a great deal of time over there since, either cooking, cleaning, or just providing him with company. Sometimes she even brought the girls over and he would sit and tell them stories while they braided his hair.

"Oh you know, same ol' same old." He said lightly, ruffling her short hair when he saw the slight frown on her face, "I'm fine, sweetie. Honestly, now none of that frowning. A pretty face like yours shouldn't frown."

"Such a charmer." Sunny stated in amusement as she hopped to her feet and hugged the older man, "Have ye gotten anythin' to eat yet?"

Billy laughed deeply at how quickly the young woman could jump from subject to subject and he shook his head slightly, "No, I haven't."

"I'll get ye a plate then."

She was gone before he could protest. Billy shook his head, a smile on his weathered face. He adored that girl and her sister. True to her name, she was like a ray of sunshine to everyone that met her. With her carefree and easy going nature, she put everyone—even the ever temperamental Paul Lahote—at ease. Billy knew her and Jacob would have gotten along amazingly. His smile waned as he thought of his estranged son but he quickly shoved those thoughts away when he noticed Sunny skipping back over to him with Paul trailing behind her.

"Here ye go, pops." Sunny said with a giggle as she handed the older man a plate of food, her green eyes sparkling with cheer and Billy's smile came back full force at the endearment.

"I brought, Sir Wall o' Muscles over so 'e could wheel ye closer to th' bonfire if ye want."

"That would be nice, thank you." Billy replied with a gratefully nodded.

Sunny beamed happily and smacked Paul's bare chest with the back of her hand when he started grumbling at her.

"Ouch." The temperamental man said mockingly as he pretended to rub the spot she had hit then he started to wheel Billy over to his usual spot near the bonfire.

"Oh shuddap, Mrs. 'M-A-Brick-Wall-An'-Jus'-As-Dense.' Sunny quipped jokingly as she practically skipped alongside the two men.

Paul barked a laugh as he stopped next to where the other elders, Sue Clearwater and Old Quil were sitting on lawn chairs and he ruffled the young woman's hair. Sunny squealed indignantly and swatted at his hand before darting away from him, but not before dropping a quick kiss to Billy's cheek.

Billy smiled as he watched the temperamental young man chase after Sunny before he started eating and talking to Sue and Old Quil as they all laughed at the young woman's antics.

"She's such a hoot." Sue stated with a laugh as the three of them watched the girl run away from Paul, "So cheerful and full of life."

"She certainly is." Billy agreed with a chuckle, Old Quil and Sue laughing with him.

* * *

Sunny glanced over her shoulder with a laugh as Paul chased after her only to yelp when she suddenly slammed into a brick wall. A really, really hot brick wall.

"Oof!" She grunted as her backside connected with the unforgiving ground, her hands flying to cup her throbbing nose.

"Sunny!" Paul exclaimed worriedly as he kneeled down beside the cursing young woman, "Are you okay?"

Sunny kept her hands on her face and her eyes tightly clenched, "I fink I broke mah dose."

Paul's response was cut short by Sam's deep voice calling out in surprise.

"Jacob?"

That caused Sunny's eyes to snap open and her head to jerk upward to stare at the wall of a person she's smashed into.

"Oh thit."

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, this chapter is actually longer than the original version. Modified Sunny's accent slightly, though I don't think it's real noticeable. Anyhooties, I hope everyone liked this chapter, Jacob shows up in the next chapter. **

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Haha, yeah, Lily is adorable. :)

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one too!

**xYaar: **I'm glad the Irish parts are easy to read, I was a little worried about that. Haha, I know what you mean, it would just be weird if Sunny wasn't a storyteller. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lady AMS: **Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!

**Babyboonisha: **Thank you, I'm glad you like the remake of Always Sunny. Thanks for pointing that out, I'll try to make Sunny's accent sound more Irish-y. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Molly Grace 16: **Yeah, I don't know anyone with Irish accents either, which is probably why it's so difficult to write the accent, there's only so much the Boondock Saints can help with. XD Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

**Tamani: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Haha, yeah, Lily probably won't have an accent since she was born in Seattle and didn't spend as much time around Irish people like her sister did (wow, I really hope that didn't sound offensive…) To answer your question, Sunny is still going to be from South Boston, like in the original. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**KenzieMac: **Thank you, I'm glad you like Sunny and the story so far! Haha, sorry about the accent, I'm using Boondock Saints as a reference, which I'll admit probably isn't all that great of a reference, despite how awesome the movie is. I'm starting to think I should just make Sunny Scottish-Irish, since I keep making her accent unintentionally sound Scottish XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lady Syndra: **I hope you liked this chapter!

**SilentSilverSerenity: **Thanks, I hope you like the remake as much as the original! I'm glad you like Sunny's accent, I have to agree with you that it kinda does make her more endearing. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this chapter too!


	4. Chapter 4: Weird but Fitting

Running. It was something Jacob Ephraim Black had been doing for the past month or so. Unsurprisingly, he'd gotten quite good at it. Not that he'd be able to tell, since the wolf didn't care about such _human_ things. At first it had been a little unnerving for Jacob, to fall so deeply into the wolf that his humanity was like a faint dream, the kind that you forget as soon as you wake up. As he fell deeper and deeper, he realized that the pain faded just like his humanity.

The wolf was a simpler creature than the young, heartbroken boy that hid within him after all. Jacob's intense emotions had been too much for the wolf, so he got lost in the wolf and let his emotional pain disappear.

Now though, Jacob wasn't running to get away but to go back. Back to the people that cared about him, the people he'd abandoned, just like _she_ had abandoned him. Jacob shook his head in an effort to dislodge thoughts of _her_ from his mind. When that didn't work, he focused on his surrounds and figuring out how much longer it would be before he saw his father and pack brothers again.

* * *

Jacob stopped at the tree line behind his house, where he phased quickly before darting into his childhood home from the back door. The house was dark when he entered, which meant there was a bonfire or his father was at the Clearwaters' house.

Shrugging to himself, Jacob walked through the kitchen and down the hallway towards his room. The fact that he was buck-naked didn't bother him as much as it would if the house had not been empty. Once in his room, the young man quickly threw on a pair of semi-clean cut offs before exiting the house and jogging towards the beach. He would pass the Clearwaters' house on his way there, so he would know if his father was there or if there was a bonfire.

It wasn't long until Jacob could see the glowing light of the fire on the beach. Unconsciously, he started to jog faster, the desire to see his father and brothers urging him on. Jacob stopped a few yards away from where he could see his pack, his family all gathered around on logs that surrounds the bonfire. There was Jared and Kim, wrapped up in each other's arms as they stole brief kisses with each other. And there was Seth sitting next to Leah and stuffing his face with Emily's delicious cooking. And just across from the youngest in the pack on the log closest to the lawn chairs Sue Clearwater and Old Quil sat in were Emily and Sam. Both of them were talking and laughing with Sue and—Jacob felt his breath catch when he caught sight of his father. Billy Black was sitting in his wheelchair, completely at ease as he talked and waved his hand somewhere to Jacob's right.

Suddenly, a loud laugh pulled Jacob's attention from his father just as something—or somebody—slammed into his chest. The young man blinked and stared stupidly at the girl that had run into him. He noticed her hands were cupped around her nose and her eyes shut tight, but he couldn't bring himself to care that he might have unintentionally hurt her.

"Sunny!" Paul's shout caused Jacob to look away from the girl on the ground and stare in surprise as the most volatile of his pack brothers kneeled beside the girl.

"Are you okay?" Paul demanded as he looked the girl over.

The thought briefly crossed his mind that maybe the girl was Paul's imprint but Jacob was distracted from his thoughts when Sam's familiar deep and commanding voice drew his attention away from them, though he could vaguely hear the girl tell Paul that she thought her nose was broken.

"Jacob?" Sam called out with wary curiosity and Jacob would have answered had he not been distracted again, this time by the girl that had run into him.

"Oh thit…"

Jacob looked down at the girl again after she had cursed and he froze when he saw the brightest pair of green eyes he had ever seen staring up at him. And just like that his whole world shifted, in a single instant everything that tied him to the earth was gone, his love for his father, his loyalty to the pack, the love he had for his brothers, his home, his name, everything that made him, well _**him**_, was gone. Even his love for Be—Jacob jerked his eyes away from the girl's captivating gaze when he realized what had just happened.

"Fuck!" Jacob swore violently then he spun on his heel and ran away, back towards his house and away from those haunting green eyes.

He ignored the shouts of his brothers and father as he ran. He ignored everything except for the furious beating of his heart in his ears. He couldn't believe what had just happened, it wasn't possible. He couldn't have just imprinted on some girl that he didn't even know, he loved Bella dammit! Not some girl. Not some girl that had the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen, eyes that reminded him of the forest in spring time, eyes that seemed to see into his very soul.

Jacob swore colorfully as he darted into the trees and phased, not even caring that he had just shredded his cutoffs. Curses filled his mind as the whole pack—with the apparent exception of Leah—assaulted his conscious.

"_Don't."_ He snarled as soon he had readjusted to the familiar clamor in his head, "There's no way I imprinted on her. I **love** Bella."

_"You can't fight it, Jacob."_ Sam's deep voice resounded through his head, the calm tone grating on Jacob's already frayed nerves.

"Watch me." Jacob angrily snapped back.

_"You'll kill both of you if you fight the imprint."_ Sam retorted with a thunderous growl.

_"You may want to die because the leech-lover dumped your ass, but Sunny doesn't need your shit!"_ Paul's angry voice ripped through Jacob's mind like a wildfire.

Jacob's thoughts stuttered to a halt and his mind seemed to go blank for a moment, _"Sunny?"_

_"That's her name." _Jared piped in suddenly and Jacob almost growled at the amused and cheerfully tone, _"Sunshine Daffodil Finnegan. Weird but fitting."_

Jacob couldn't help but agree with him about how fitting the name was and an image of her came unbidden to his mind. Green eyes wide as she stared up at him with her hands cupped around her nose, her extremely, short ginger hair illuminated by the fire a few feet away.

He snarled at himself and shook his head to clear the image of the girl from his mind, just barely resisting the urge to stop running and slam his head into the nearest tree. Paul's sudden growl reverberated through Jacob's skull and the young man was quick to return the aggression with his own thunderous growl.

_"Stop it, both of you."_ Sam barked in his Alpha voice and the young men stopped growling almost instantly, _"Jacob, just give her a chance and get to know her. She might surprise you."_

_"I doubt that."_ Jacob snarled angrily then phased back to human when he reached his house.

The young man stormed inside, slamming the back door roughly before stalking into his room and slamming that door as well. He didn't bother putting on pants, just sprawled out on his bed and willed himself to sleep, so that he could forget everything that had just happened. Forget that he no longer felt the burning pain in his heart. Forget the bright green eyes that were haunting him instead of familiar chocolate brown.

* * *

Sunny sat on the sand beside Billy's wheelchair, a plastic bag of ice pressed to her nose—which was thankfully not broken. Thirty minutes had passed since she had run face first into Jacob Black and twenty-five minutes had passed since Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Seth had rushed after him, leaving the women, the little girls, and the elders by the bonfire.

"Did I do somethin' wrong?" Sunny asked quietly without looking at Billy as she placed the bag of ice on the ground behind her, her Irish brogue soft.

The older man looked down at the usually vibrant and lively young woman in surprise, his bushy brows almost reaching his hairline.

"Of course not, honey." Sue said soothingly from the redhead's other side when it became obvious that Billy wasn't sure how to answer her question.

"'Re ye sure?" Sunny questioned unsurely as she looked up at the old woman with wide green eyes, "He seemed pretty upset 'fore he ran off."

"Jacob was just surprised." Billy said, seeming to find his voice, as he placed a comforting hand on Sunny's shoulder, "Don't worry about it right now, alright?"

Sunny glanced up at him, her gaze searching, then she looked down at the two small heads that were resting in her lap. Idly she began running her fingers through the half-inch long reddish-gold strands that made up Lily's hair while her other hand gently stroked Claire's head.

"Okay." Sunny agreed after a few moments of silent contemplation, "Okay."

Billy smiled reassuringly at her and he ran his large hand through her own inch-long strands of ginger hair in a comforting gesture that had Sunny's somewhat tense shoulders relaxing instantly as her eyes slid halfway shut.

"Everything will be fine." Billy stated with gentle conviction that bolstered Sunny's confidence quite a bit, "You'll see."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, Jacob's still an ass, even in the remake. XD Anyhooties, I hope everyone liked this chapter as much as the original, even though it's not terrible different.**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Awesome, I'm glad you like the rewrite so far! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Laveycee: **Haha, between David Tennant and Sean Connery, the Scottish are pretty awesome. XD Ah yeah, possibly breaking your nose on a solid wall of awesome muscles is definitely not the best first impression. :D I hope you like this chapter!

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks, I hope you like this chapter too!

**PeaceLoveHopeFaithBooks: **Haha, yup, I've got at least two other chapters all written out already, so I'll either be updating twice a day or just once every day. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Girlwithabook2000: **Thank you, I'm glad you like the remake so far!

**Molly Grace 16: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and Sunny. It's always nice to know that my OC is a likeable character. Anyhooties, I hope Jacob's debut is up to your expectations (even though he's kind of a butthead).

**xYaar: **Oh wow, that would be really weird. Haha, it's kind of funny that when I was re-reading the original version, I seriously thought about making the remake a Paul/Sunny story, but then I realized that they're better off as friends. Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

**Caleb's babe: **Thank you, I'm glad you like the remake so far!

**Chester-Grey: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so far and for complimenting my Irish accent writing. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. You're right, the remake Sunny is rather different from the original Sunny, she's still got the You-give-me-crap-I'll-give-it-right-back attitude, but it's not as in your face as before. Haha, wow, I really didn't notice how flippant Jared sounded when Embry imprinted, thanks for pointing it out, it's rather funny. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Lad

Jacob awoke to the muffled sounds of clanging pots and pans and the delicious aroma of baking biscuits. He quickly rolled out of bed and grabbed a random pair of cutoffs without looking then he headed towards the kitchen, all the while vaguely wondering through the haze of sleep if Emily or Sue had stopped by.

A frown made its way onto his face when he heard Embry's voice followed by shrill, childish giggles and Quil's booming laughter coming from the kitchen. The young man shook his head to clear the remain haze of sleep from his mind then he walked into the kitchen, pausing mid-step when he saw his father sitting at the head of the small table with two little girls sitting on his knees while Quil and Embry sat in the chairs on either side of him. Jacob recognized the little girl sitting on his dad's left knee as Claire, Quil's imprint and Emily's niece, but the little elfin girl on Billy's right knee was completely unfamiliar to him. She was tiny thing, only a little taller than Claire and her half-inch long, reddish-gold hair stuck up in all directions when his father ruffled his affectionately, causing the little girl to giggle happily. What really struck Jacob, was the pair of bright, moss green eyes that seemed almost too large for her elfin face, green eyes that were remarkably similar to the ones that had haunted his dreams all night.

"Mother o' God, Billy, you an' I need to have a talk 'bout cleanin' out yer pantry." An accented feminine voice, full of playfulness and mischief suddenly called out from the inside of the small walk-in pantry, "I, honest to God, jus' found a box o' scalloped potatoes from 1992. Tha's fourteen yea—Oh, hullo."

Jacob had started slightly when the female voice had first called out from the pantry and now he stared slightly wide-eyed at the young woman that had just walked out of the pantry, staring at the box in her hand. He felt like he'd been punched in the chest with a sledgehammer when the girl had looked up and caught sight him standing frozen in the entryway to the kitchen.

Jacob stared at the young woman incredulously; now that he could see her in better light he was somewhat stunned. She was surprisingly tall, the top of her head probably reaching his chin and her hair was only slightly longer than the little girl's and it was a vibrant, fiery red that stuck up in all directions. Bright, forest green eyes that were surrounded by pale lashes looked curiously at him out of heart-shaped face while her pouty pink lips quirked upward slightly at the corners. A small button nose that had a smattering of freckles across the bridge completed her pixie-like face. Unconsciously his eyes trailed down her body, taking in the grey tank top that showed off wiry muscled arms and accentuated her small breasts, flat stomach, and surprisingly wide hips. Worn denim jeans with a large hole in the left knee encased her long legs and lead down to her bare feet, where each toenail was painted a different color.

'_Wow…'_ He thought dazedly as he lifted his gaze back up to her face where his black eyes met the same pair of amused green eyes that had been the focus point of his dreams last night.

* * *

Billy cleared his throat, effectively jerking his son's attention away from an amused Sunny.

"Jake this is Sunny Finnegan." Billy introduced, gesturing towards the young woman who just quirked an eyebrow, "Sunny this is my son, Jacob."

"Hullo." Sunny greeted the young man cordially as she flashed him a bright smile then she turned back to finish addressing Billy as she tossed the box of expired scalloped potatoes in the trash, "I mean it, pops. You and me 're goin' to take a day an' clear tha' health hazard out."

"If that's what you want, sweetie." Billy said with an amused chuckle and the redhead nodded assertively, her grin belying the serious expression on her face.

"Great!" She said happily as she clapped her hands together and looked around at the gour men and two little girls, "Now, how 'bout omelets fer breakfast?"

"Score!" Quil cheered and tossed his hands in the air happily, casing Sunny to laugh at him as she began gathering the ingredients for some super-sized omelets.

Billy chuckled again and turned to son, gesturing towards one of the seats, "Come sit down and meet Sunny's sister, Jacob."

Jacob moved robotically over to the chair on Embry's other side, his eyes unconsciously straying towards Sunny as she practically pranced about the kitchen.

"Jake!"

The young man jolted slightly and snapped his head in his father's direction, giving him an embarrassed and slightly sheepish smile.

"Sorry, dad." Jacob apologized quietly then he held his hand to for the little redhead girl, who was now perched in Embry's lap, "I'm Jacob."

"My name's Lily." The little girl said quietly as she took his large hand in her small, pale one and she gave it a small shake.

Jacob smiled softly at her, "Lily, that's a pretty name."

Lily giggled cutely and hid her blushing face against Embry's chest. Embry chuckled quietly and ran his hand through her short, reddish-gold hair then he glanced over at Jacob, who was staring at him in disbelief.

'Did you?' Jacob mouthed at him as he subtly gestured at Lily.

Embry rolled his eyes and nodded once, ignoring the blush that was making his face even hotter than it was original. Jacob snorted a quiet laugh and opened his mouth to comment when a plate with a large omelet on it was suddenly placed in front of him, causing him to look up into mischief-filled green eyes.

* * *

Sunny smiled brightly at Jacob when he looked up at her then she moved towards Embry, placing a second plate of food in front of him. She easily scooped Lily into her arms and held her on one hip while she walked over back over to the counter and grabbed the two remaining plates, balancing them and Lily expertly in her arms. The redhead placed one plate in front of Billy then the last one in front of Quil.

"C'mon, Claire-bear." Sunny said as plucked the three year old up and placed her on her other hip, "Us lasses 're goin' to sit on th' counter to eat. We wouldn' wan' to accidently get eaten by those animals, would we?"

Claire and Lily both giggled and nodded their heads rapidly in agreement. Billy's deep laughter rumbled through the kitchen, blending nicely with Quil's booming laugh and Embry's quieter, more reserved chuckles. The Irish girl smiled and glanced over at Jacob curiously, her smile widening slightly when she saw a small grin on his handsome face. Still grinning to herself, Sunny placed both Lily and Claire on the counter and handed them both a plate with half an omelet on it then she leaned against the spot between them, her own plate in her hand.

The seven ate in comfortable silence and once the girls were finished, Sunny helped them off the counter and sent them into the living room with Billy so she could wash up, Quil and Embry trailing after them a few moments later. Humming lightly to herself, Sunny gathered up the dishes and walked over to the sink to start washing them.

"Need some help?"

Sunny started slightly and glanced over her shoulder, her brow furrowing slightly when she saw Jacob standing slightly behind her. She had thought he would have gone into the living room with the others, but apparently not.

"Tha's okay." Sunny replied lightly, her brow lifting higher at the strangely pained expression on his face, "Ye should go spend time wit' yer dad an' friends. They missed ye."

He tensed and Sunny winced when she realized how accusing that sentence had sounded.

"Sorry." She apologized sincerely as she gave him a weak smile, "I have a faulty brain-mouth connection."

"It's, uh, it's fine." He mumbled then rushed out of the kitchen, an almost grateful and relieved expression on his face.

Sunny furrowed her brows then shrugged dismissively as she turned back to the dirty dishes.

"Strange lad, tha' one." She mumbled to herself as she filled the sink with warm water and dish soap.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not sure if I mentioned it before, but scalloped potatoes in a box can expire and cause food poisoning, I found that out the hard way a couple years ago. Haven't touched boxed scalloped potatoes since. Anyhooties, I hope this chapter was okay, let me tell y'all, Sunny's accent is tricky to write, but I hope I'm doing it okay. Hope everyone liked this chapter!**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one too!

**LadyAmazon: **Thank you, I'm glad you like her accent. Oh my God, you are so lucky! I would literally melt if someone with an Irish accent (or any kind of sexy accent for that matter) talked to me. Seriously, it's almost embarrassing how flustered I get sometimes. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lady Syndra: **I hope you liked this chapter!

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**KenzieMac: **Haha, that was one of my favorite parts in that chapter. I'm glad you think I got Jacob's character right, he's kinda tricky to write. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Haha, I posted early just for you! I hope you like this chapter!

**GaarasMyBoyzz: **Ninja! Hai-yah! XD Hope you liked this chapter!

**Molly Grace 16: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. To answer your question, I'm definitely going to write Bella a little different in the remake, she won't seem like such an evil, maniacal bitch in this one, but I think I'll still make her seem selfish and whiny, since that's just the way she seems to me. As for the YYH story, I'm still working on a title but I do have a small summary I thought up. What do you think; _**"Ya know, for such a little guy, you have a real superiority complex." She stated in sardonic amusement. "Hn." "What no witty comeback, Hiei?" She asked, looking at him with a quirked brow, "I'm-" He cut her off abruptly when he pressed his mouth against hers. Her eyes closed then snapped open when he pulled away, "What the hell?" He smirked cockily at her shocked look, "Hn."**_


	6. Chapter 6: Playing Chicken

"No, Uncle Seamus," Sunny said as she used her shoulder to hold her cordless house-phone up to her ear as she helped Lily pull a pair of shorts over her swimsuit, "Honestly, Uncle Seamus, ye don' need t'come down here to check up on us…Aye, we're fine, th' check came in th' other day."

Sunny straightened and shifted the phone to her other ear then handed Lily her shirt to put on while she went to finish packing their beach bag, her uncle's heavy Irish brogue sounding slightly static-y as he spoke over the phone.

""_M jus' worried 'bout ye lasses, ye know tha', Sunny." _Seamus O'Brian drawled heavily and Sunny rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Christ, Uncle Seamus, Lily and me have been on our own for almost a year now." Sunny stated in exasperation as she packed a few beach towels into the duffel bag she was taking to the beach with her and Lily when they went over Sam and Emily's, "We understand tha' yer busy runnin' yer own business, an' we appreciate wha' ye have an' still do fer us, ye know tha', but ye don' need to worry so much 'bout us."

"_Lord's name, girl."_ Seamus chided good-naturedly then sighed in defeat, _"Alrigh', I can see 'm not goin' to win this battle. I got t'get goin', I'll talk t'ye later, yeah?"_

"Aye, love ye, Uncle Seamus." Sunny responded as a smile worked its way onto her face, she really did love her uncle but he could be so exasperating at times.

"_Love ye too. Give little Lily my love." _

"Will do, bye, Uncle Seamus." The redhead chuckled lightly and pressed the disconnect button on the cordless phone then she placed it on the kitchen table beside the partially full duffel bag.

Sunny pursed her lips as she looked at the items in the duffel bag, debating on if there was anything she might need to spend the day at the beach. Unable to think of anything she and Lily might need, the Irish girl moved to leave the kitchen and fetch Lily from her room, but the shrill sound of the phone ringing stopped her mid-step.

"Wha' _now_?" Sunny groaned in exasperation as she plucked the phone off the table and pressed the answering button then held it to her ear, "Hullo?"

"_Don't sound so excited, princess."_

Sunny groaned again when she heard Paul's cocky voice on the other line and she started walking towards Lily's room, her shoulder holding the phone against her ear.

"Wha' do ye want, Paul? 'M tryin' t'get Lily and me ready t'go."

"_Emily ordered me to call you and ask if you and Lily wanted a ride."_

"Tell 'er tha' we're alrigh', 'm taking my van." Sunny replied as walked into Lily's room and gestured for the young girl to follow her, "We'll be there in a little bit."

Lily hummed happily to herself as she grabbed her little bucket and shovel and followed her sister into the kitchen, where Sunny grabbed the duffel bag, her purse, and the keys to her van.

"_Alright, see you there, princess."_

"Bye, Paul." Sunny said then pressed the disconnect button and tossed the cordless phone onto the couch as she passed the living room on her way to the front door, Lily skipping happily behind her.

* * *

"Paul Lahote, ye arse! 'M goin' t'get ye for tha'!" Sunny all but screeched as she raced down the beach after Paul, who had thought it would be hilarious to throw her in the ocean. Fully clothed.

Of course the idiot was laughing manically as he ran back to where the rest of the group was hanging out, his long legs easily eating up the distance. Sunny growled slightly and she lengthened her strides in an effort to catch up with the giant pain in the ass, cursing and threatening his genitalia while she ran.

Paul grinned and stopped running when he reached the others, his hands on his knees as he doubled-over with laughter, high-fiving Quil and Jared after he had straightened up. His laughter was abruptly cut off when a hundred and seventy-five pounds of soaking wet, pissed off Irish woman suddenly jumped onto his back.

"What the hell?!" Paul grunted in surprise, just barely managing to keep himself from face-planting into the sand.

Sunny cackled madly as she wrapped her arms around Paul's head, successfully blinding him while her long legs locked around his narrow waist. Jared, Quil, Embry, and Seth were nearly doubled-over with laughter, Quil and Jared leaning against each other in an attempt to keep upright as they laughed. Emily, Kim, Claire, and Lily were all giggling insanely and leaning against each other from their sitting positions on the large picnic blanket that had been laid out on the sandy ground. Even Sam had cracked a small smile as he stood behind Emily with his arms crossed loosely over his chest.

Sunny whooped loudly and used her knuckles on one hand to give Paul a noogie while keeping her other arm wrapped around her eyes.

"Payback's a bitch, innit?" The redhead crowed with a laugh as Paul tried and failed to dislodge the Irish girl from his back, which was rather difficult since he was laughing so hard.

It took a few more minutes of struggling, but Paul finally managed to swing the persistent redhead off his back, only for her to trip him with her foot then jump on his back again while he was down. The two continued to rough-house like a couple of fools, neither noticing the thunderous look on Jacob's face as he watched them from beside Embry and Quil, his thickly muscled arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Sunny suddenly gave a rather loud and embarrassingly girly squeal of laughter when Paul pinned her and began tickling her sides.

"Stop!" The Irish girl shrieked as she thrashed about in an attempt to keep Paul's hands away from her extremely ticklish sides, "S-s-stop! Paul!"

Paul's grin was positively evil as he continued to tickle her sides, "What's the password?"

"Never!" Sunny shouted defiantly as she shook her head violently, not caring that there was most likely an entire bucket of sand in her hair now as more peals of laughter escaped her.

"Say it!" Paul demanded with a loud laugh and Sunny shook her head again, tears of mirth trailing down her red cheeks.

"No!"

The two continued to go back-and-forth, Paul tickling the Irish girl mercilessly while Sunny tried to get away from him, the rest of the group watching them in amusement.

"What's she supposed to say?" Kim asked Jared curiously, a smile spreading across her face as she watched Sunny and Paul.

Jared snorted a laugh and shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me."

"Alrigh'! I give, I give!" Sunny's suddenly shrieked loudly through her laughter, "Paul Lahote is God's gift t'women!"

A self-satisfied grin appeared on Paul's face and he rolled off of the panting redhead then jumped to his feet.

"There, was that so hard?" He asked with a grin as he held his hand out to Sunny.

The redhead mock scowled at him then hooked her foot around the back of knee and jerked him off his feet.

"Oof!" Paul grunted when he hit the ground, a cloud of sand jumping into the air before it settled on and around his sprawled out form.

Sunny cackled loudly as she rolled to her feet and jogged quickly over to where Emily was sitting with Kim, Lily, and Claire while Sam. The redhead dove behind Emily and crouched behind her, peeking over the older woman's shoulder to point and laugh at Paul as he sat up and shook the sand out of his hair.

"Suck on tha', Lahote!" The Irish girl called out then ducked back behind Emily with a giggle when Paul made a rude hand gestured in her direction.

Jared, Quil, Embry, and Seth laughed loudly at Paul's expense while he scowled at hiding redhead then he shook his head, a grin forming on his face as he got to his feet.

"C'mon over here and I'll suck on something, Finnegan." He leered at her then laughed obnoxiously when Sunny flipped him the bird from behind Emily, a good-natured grin on her face.

"Paul!" Emily chided the temperamental young man as a small smile quirked the corner of her mouth, "There are children here!"

Sam chuckled lowly as crouched down beside his fiancé and wrapped an arm around her shoulders then he pressed a loving kiss to her lips. Sunny darted away from sickeningly cute couple with a mock yelp of disgust that soon turned into a mirthful laugh as she skipped over to where Paul, Seth, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Jacob were standing.

"Shame on you, Emily!" Sunny teased with a smile, "There are children here!"

Everyone laughed when sweet, kind Emily scrunched up her nose and childishly stuck her tongue out at the redhead, who returned the childish gesture with a laugh. Only Sam seemed to notice the dark look on Jacob's face as he watched Sunny tease and joke around with the other guys.

* * *

Jacob discreetly watched the way Sunny interacted with his pack brothers. He especially studied the way she and Paul acted around each other. It was obvious that the most temperamental wolf was her favorite of the group.

"You okay?"

Jacob grunted once in response to Sam's question, his black-eyed gaze never wavering as from where Sunny had managed to get Jared and Kim to play _Chicken _with her and Paul.

"That could be you instead of Paul, you know." Sam stated idly as he crossed his arms loosely over his broad chest, his own brown-eyed gaze watching Sunny and Paul in the water.

The younger man remained stubbornly silent, even though he could feel a grown building up deep in his chest when Paul placed his hands on Sunny's bare thighs. She had stripped out of her wet jeans and shirt shortly after the tickle fight between Paul and her, revealing the two piece swimsuit she had been wearing underneath. She'd also somehow managed to convince Kim to strip down to her own swimsuit so the four of them could play _Chicken_, how she managed it was a mystery since Kim was almost painfully shy and self-conscious.

Jacob's shoulders tensed suddenly when Kim managed to throw Sunny off of Paul's shoulders and into the water. His shoulders tensed even more and the growl he'd been holding back escaped for a moment before he was able to bit it back when Paul hauled Sunny's laughing form up out of the water and she crawled back onto his shoulders, seeming completely at ease with Paul's hands wrapped around her thighs.

* * *

Sam shook his head in exasperation at how pigheaded Jacob was being about the whole thing, but the older man remained silent and simply stood beside the young man as they watched Jared, Kim, Sunny, and Paul play around in the water, Lily and Claire joining them after a few moments. He casted a sidelong glance at Jacob when a very faint growl reached his ears and he noticed the vague tremor that racked the younger man's large frame.

"If you're going to phase because you're jealous, then go to the woods."

"I'm not jealous." Jacob snarled angrily at his alpha, "There's nothing to be jealous about because I don't give a damn about her."

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't look like you're about to rip Paul's head off." Sam stated mildly as he stared at Jacob from his peripherals.

The younger man gave a wordless snarl and stalked away from Sam and the others, completely unaware of the curious green-eyed gaze that followed him. Sam noticed though and he met the inquisitive eyes straight on. He and Sunny stared at each other for a few moments then same subtly jerked his chin in the direction Jacob had stormed off in, a small, satisfied smile curling the edges of his lips when the redhead patted Paul on the shoulder and jogged towards the picnic blanket.

* * *

Sunny snatched her semi-dry jeans and shirt as she passed the picnic blanket where Emily was sitting and she quickly pulled both articles of clothes on, grimacing at the uncomfortable feeling of damp denim touch wet skin.

"What's up?" Emily asked curiously as she watched the younger woman hurriedly toss her shirt over her head then she buttoned her pants.

"Eh, nothin'." Sunny replied nonchalantly, "Jus' goin' t'play therapist fer one weird-arse, moody teenager. I'll tell ye 'bout it later."

Emily's brows rose high on her forward as she watched the redhead saunter off, barefoot, towards the cliffs the boys liked the cliff-dive from.

"Okay?" Emily mumbled to herself then she shook her head and returned her attention to where Quil, Embry, Claire, and Lily were building sandcastles together a few feet away from her.

* * *

Sunny loped easily across the beach, her long legs covering the distance from the group's spot towards the base of the cliff Jacob had headed towards. Silently, the redhead traversed the worn path all the way up to the top where she saw the angsty young man standing near the edge of the cliff, his thickly muscled arms crossed over his broad—and very bare—chest. Sunny paused several feet away from him and took a moment to actually look him over, something she hadn't done yet. He was freakishly tall, probably around six-foot-seven, and like the rest of the Quileute boys she hung out with, he was tremendously thick, toned and muscular, similar to a serious bodybuilder and, luckily for him, he was tall enough that he didn't look disproportionate. His black hair was chin length, much longer than the other guys, it was even longer than Sunny's exceptionally short hair and she knew that his eyes were a brown so dark they looked black. In short, he was quite attractive even with the rather nasty scowl that seemed permanently etched onto his face.

The redhead grinned to herself as she shook her head slightly and walked over to where he was standing then she promptly plopped down on the ground, her legs hanging off the edge of the cliff. Sunny leaned back on her hands and swung her legs gently as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the faint sea breeze that ruffled her short, red hair.

"What do you want?"

Sunny quirked a brow at Jacob's gruff, practically snarled question, but she didn't bother to open her eyes as she shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. A brief smile flickered across her face when she heard him huff followed by the sound of shifting and dirk when he sat down next to her.

"You're not going to answer, are you?" Jacob asked, his voice still gruff with irritation but he wasn't snarling at her anymore.

"Nope." Sunny replied lightly, popping the 'p'.

He muttered something that sounded vaguely like a string of curses then he became quiet, the tense, slightly uncomfortable stretching on for several minutes.

"My Da's in jail." The Irish girl stated randomly without opening her eyes, so she missed the strange look Jacob was giving her, "An' my Ma died in a car accident, like yers."

"What?"

Sunny sighed quietly and leaned back the rest of the way, tucking her hands behind her head as she opened her eyes to stare up at the semi-cloudy sky.

"My Da was sent t'jail wit' my godfather a little over four years ago, Ma was only a few weeks pregnant wit' Lily at th' time." Sunny explained quietly without looking at the boy as she kicked her feet lightly against the side of the cliff, "Moved us t'Seattle a few months after my Da was sentenced t'live wit' her brudder, Seamus. Two years later, Ma was killed by a drunk driver and Lily was diagnosed with a benign brain tumor under a year later and we moved here so Dr. Cullen could take care o' it."

Jacob tensed at the mention of the doctor, but Sunny didn't seem to notice as she continued to stare up silently up at the sky. When she didn't say anything else, Jacob glanced down at her through slightly narrowed eyes, his brows furrowed in confusion as he wondered why she was telling him this.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked warily, not caring how mistrustful he sounded.

"'Cause, outta all tha' shit, losin' my sister was wha' scared me th' most." Sunny said quietly and she sat up suddenly, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them, "Lily is my world, I'd do anythin' for 'er, be anythin' she wants me t'be. She's th' most important person in my life. Kinda like tha' lass yer pining after, 'm assuming at least."

Jacob jerked his head around to stare at her with hard black eyes, but she wasn't even ruffled by the intense glare he was fixing on. The redhead yawned slightly and rested her chin on her knees, staring out at the churning ocean below.

"Guess wha' 'm tryin' t'say, is if ye ever want to talk, I'll listen."

Jacob's glare intensified and a faint sneer appeared on his face, "That's the reason you told me all that? To get me to talk about my problems? Why don't you go ask Paul or one of the others? I'm sure they'd love to tell you all about what happened."

Sunny rolled her eyes heavenward then quick as a snake she slapped him upside the head, ignoring the slight, stinging pain that the action caused her hand.

"What the hell?" Jacob demanded in aggravation, not that it hurt or anything, but it was annoying.

"I told ye all tha', 'cause I felt like it. Figured ye'd be too busy wit' yer own emotional issues to offer sympathy o' pity." Sunny snapped and rolled her eyes again, "Mother o' God, yer more angsy than a PMSing teenage girl. Beside, ye looked like ye needed someone who wasn' there fer wha'ever th' hell happened t'listen, figured I'd be a good friend an' be tha' person."

"We are _**not**_ friends." Jacob snarled angrily, shoving the guilt that bubbled up in his chest away at the slightly hurt expression on the redhead's face as he continued talking, "I don't even like you."

"Fine! If ye wan' t'wallow in yer own self-pity, be me feckin' guest!" Sunny growled right back as she jumped to her feet, her Irish brogue becoming thicker with her anger as she leaned forward until they were almost nose-to-nose, "Some friendly advice, Black. Pull yer head out o' yer arse 'fore ye push everyone tha' cares 'bout ye so far away tha' they stop comin' back!"

Jacob could only stare slightly wide-eyed as the pissed off Irish girl stormed away from him, disappearing into the forest that would lead her back to the beach then he groaned and fell backwards onto his back, glaring up at the grey sky.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, this is the first chapter that had any major changes made it. As you can see, I changed it so that instead of Sunny's mother divorcing her dad and remarrying, she just moved in with her brother, so that means Sunny and Lily are sisters, not half-sisters. Also I changed what Sunny tells Jake in this chapter, instead of just focusing on Lily having a benign brain tumor, Sunny explained how her father was in jail (she didn't tell him why), how she and her mother moved in with her mother's brother, then how her mother was killed by a drunk driver, followed by how Lily had a brain tumor. Yeesh, that's a mouthful and not my head kinda hurts from thinking about all that. Anyhooties, I hope y'all like the new version of this chapter!**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Laveycee: **Happy late birthday! Haha, it's not just you, to be honest, imprinting kinda freaks me out. I don't think I'd feel very comfortable with the fact that a guy only liked me because of some weird, spirit magic or something. But you're right, it does make for an incredibly easy story. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **:) I hope you liked this chapter!

**Luli Cullen: **Hope you liked this chapter!

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Haha, you're so right! Let's just hope he doesn't stick gum in Sunny's hair or anything like a middle school boy. I had that happen once, I was not happy with that boy at all. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **You know, I don't think he ever did apologize in the original, but I'm definitely gonna make him in the remake. I think Sunny deserves one after how much of an ass he was to her in the beginning. I'm glad you like Sunny's accent, I think I'm getting better at writing it, it certainly flows a lot better than I thought it would. Haha, I hope to meet someone with an Irish brogue too, although, I'm not sure if I would ever want them to stop talking. XD Ya know, I don't really like anything that happens in the books, but Paul, Leah, Quil, Emily, and Emmett are probably the only characters I actually like. It sucked that, other than Emmett, they didn't really have a major role in the books. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Molly Grace 16: **Haha, I'm glad you liked the last chapter despite how short it was. Yay! I'm super happy you liked the summary, I'm hoping to maybe get the first chapter out sometime this week or the next, I hope it'll meet your expectations. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Chester-Grey: **Thank you, I'm glad you like the story so far! Haha, I'll try to make the chapters longer, like this one, I think it's the longest yet. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Miramisa90212: **Thank you, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Woodshrew: **Haha, I'm glad you liked the remake so far. Haha, maybe not so much less Bella-bashing, but it'll probably be more subtle. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**KenzieMac: **Haha, I know right! Other than Sunny, I absolute love writing Claire and Lily, they are so adorable. Yup, but he definitely screwed up a bit in this chapter. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**KWyant: **Thank you, I'm glad you like the story so far! I hope you liked this chapter!

**PeaceLoveHopeFaithBooks: **I'm glad you like the accent, it's so tricky to write, so I'm glad I'm doing it sorta right. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Stereo Hearts

"If I was jus' another dust record on th' shelf, would ye blow me off an' play me jus' like everybody else," Sunny sang along with the radio as she danced around her kitchen like a loon, a wooden spoon in one hand and a whisk in the other.

Three days had passed since she had yelled at Jacob for being an idiot, and she had seen neither hide nor hair of the strange young man. Hence the reason she was currently wearing a neon pink apron that said 'Kiss me and I'll spit in you food' across the front and baking an apology cake, which she was going to give him after she picked Lily up from Emily and Sam's house later.

"My heart's a stereo, it beats fer you so listen close, there my thoughts in every note!" She sang into the wooden spoon happily as she twirled and waved the whisk around then she sashayed over to the oven to check on the cake, still singing obnoxiously. The redhead was so into her private concert that she was unaware of the three figures watching her with varying degrees of amusement.

"What exactly are you doing, princess?"

Sunny yelped and jumped in surprise when Paul's familiar husky voice came from behind her, the spoon and whisk flying out of her hands as she whirled around to face them. With her ginger hair sticking up in all directions, her prink apron askew, and random splotches of flour on her face, Jared, Paul, and Quil stared at her with straight faces for only a few heartbeats before they doubled over with raucous laughter. The Irish girl huffed indignantly and pointed a finger threateningly at the three young men.

"Keep it up an' ye won't get any cookies!"

That shut them up. The three straightened and shuffled over to the kitchen, looking properly chastised though still thoroughly amused. Sunny snort quietly and shook her head, a smile making its way onto her face as she checked on the cake again.

"So wha' 're ye three doin' here?" She asked curiously as she straightened and closed the oven door then she went to pick the whisk and spoon up off the floor.

"What?" Quil asked teasingly as he smiled at the redhead, "Can't we visit our favorite ginger?"

Sunny laughed as she dropped the utensils in the sink then she turned to face the three grinning men, her hands on her wide hips and an impish smile on her face.

"'M pretty sure, 'm th' only ginger ye know." She stated with a quirked brow, her impish smile growing.

"Touché." Quil replied, his own grin widening.

"Actually, we came to see if you wanted a lift to Sam's." Jared cut in before Quil could say anything else.

The Irish girl furrowed her pale brows slightly and she glanced over at the stove clock, which read two-oh-eight. She'd been baking for three hours apparently.

"Eh," Sunny said with a shrug, "Sure, jus' let me finish th' cake up an' we can leave."

Jared, Paul, and Quil nodded in assent and relaxed into the surprisingly comfortable wooden chairs that surrounded her kitchen table.

"Hey, what about our cookies?" Quil suddenly spoke up after a few minutes of silence when he remembered Sunny's threat to not give them any cookies.

Sunny rolled her eyes good-naturedly and flounced over to her fridge, grabbing a large plastic container from it. She skipped back over to the table and placed the container in the middle of the table. Stepping back quickly, Sunny watched with amusement as the boys fell onto the chocolate fudge cookies like a pack of starving wolves.

"Good?" The redhead asked, mirth shining in her green eyes as she watched the three men devour the cookies.

"God yes." Quil practically moaned as he shoved two cookies in his mouth simultaneously while Jared and Paul made noises of agreement.

"Lord's name." Sunny mumbled unconsciously with a grin as she walked back over to the stove.

Seeing that it was done, she pulled it out quickly and placed the pan on the counter to cool before moving back over to the fridge to get out the chocolate icing she'd made early.

"What's the cake for?" Paul asked through a mouthful of cookies.

Sunny made a face and went back to get the milk from the fridge, pouring three large glasses which she promptly set in front of the large men. They each took a healthy sip, mumbling their thanks after they had swallowed.

"Jacob." Sunny explained as she grabbed her icing knife out of a drawer, "As an apology fer bein' a bitch th' other day."

"You're weren't a bitch." Paul grumbled as he rolled his eyes in annoyance, "He's just being a pussy."

The redhead shrugged dismissively, but didn't bother to comment as she checked to make sure the cake was cool enough to remove from the pan, deciding to give it a few more minutes when she felt how hot it still was. While the cake continued to cool, Sunny began rummaging around one of the cabinets until found her glass cake plate, which she placed on the counter beside the bowl of chocolate icing.

"So did ye guys actually drive here or 're we takin' my car?" Sunny asked as she paused in her search cabinet for the domed lid that went with the cake plate to glance over her shoulder at Jared, Paul, and Quil.

The three looked at each other then gave her sheepish look and Sunny rolled her eyes in mock irritation, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth as she pulled out the domed lid and set it beside the cake plate. Humming quietly to the song that was playing on the radio, the redhead checked the cake again, then flipped it onto the glass cake plate where she began icing it.

With a flourish that would have made a professional pastry chef proud, Sunny finished icing the cake then she dropped the icing knife into the sink and walked over to her refrigerator, the bowl of icing in her hand. She deposited the bowl on one of the shelves and grabbed two large containers from another shelf, bumping the refrigerator door closed with her hip.

"Hold these." The redhead instructed as she handed the two Tupperware containers to Paul, "An' _don' _open them."

Paul pouted slightly, but dutifully held the containers without opening htem while Sunny took off her apron and tossed it on the counter then she grabbed the glass cake plate.

"Alrigh', let's go, lads." She called out as she headed towards the front door, grabbing her hoodie and purse off the end table in the entryway hall then she exited the house, the three large men trailing after her.

* * *

Jacob sat at the kitchen in table in Sam and Emily's house, fiddling with the empty soda bottle Emily had placed in front of him when he had first sat down. Emily was bustling around the kitchen, getting everything ready for supper while keeping a surreptitious eye on the brooding young man in her kitchen.

"Jake, man," Embry sighed as he sat in the seat across from his best friend, "When are you gonna tell Sunny?"

"Tell her what?" Jacob grunted without looking away from the bottle.

"Don't play dumb." Sam scolded the younger man as he entered the kitchen, pressing a kiss to Emily's lips before he sat down next to Embry, "You have to tell her about us being wolves. Not to mention the imprint."

"Why?" Jacob demanded in aggravation as he finally looked away from the bottle on his hand, "Why doesn't Embry tell her? He imprinted on her sister after all."

Sam was already shaking his head, "Because _**you**_ imprinted on _**her**_. It's your responsibility to tell her about us."

Jacob growled quietly and his chair screeched across the floor as pushed away from the table forcefully and stood, preparing to head out the backdoor when the front door was suddenly thrown open. Sunny's joyful laughter filled the house and Jacob froze in place, his whole body tense as the redhead appeared in the entryway of the kitchen, a covered plate in her hands while Paul, Jared, and Quil followed after her.

"Hullo, everyone!" The Irish girl greeted cheerfully as she sat the glass cake plate on the table then she went over to hug Emily, "I brought cookies an' brownies!"

"Score!" Seth's loud cheer came from the living room along with Lily and Claire's happy shouts as they began scrabbling to their feet in order to get into the kitchen.

Sunny shook her head with a laugh as she took the two plastic containers from Paul's hands and placed them on the counter just as the youngest member of the pack came barreling into the kitchen, Lily and Claire clinging to his long legs. He headed straight for the covered plate on the table where the cake was visible through the clear, glass dome-lid.

"Nuh uh," Sunny chided playfully and she snatched the plate off the table before Seth could get his hands on it, "This is fer Jacob."

"What?" Jacob questioned in confusion, seeming to finally come out of his frozen state as he turned to look at the redhead suspiciously.

"Relax, 'tis not poison." Sunny drawled with an exasperated eye-roll when she saw the look he was giving her as she placed the plate on the counter and handed Seth one of the large plastic containers, "'Tis an apology fer bein' a bitc—er, jerk, tha' day on th' cliff."

She faltered slightly on the curse when she saw the sharp look Emily was gave her and Sunny smiled sheepishly at the older woman then turned back to Jacob.

"Speakin' o' tha', I'd like t'talk to ye, if ye don' mind." Sunny continued lightly as she picked the cake platter up and held it out to him as a peace offering.

Jacob frowned slightly and looked at the cake platter for a moment then he looked back her, his thoughts faltering slightly when he met her green eyes, which were full of sincerity as she stared back at him unwaveringly.

"Uh, sure." He muttered after a moment then he took the plate and motioned towards the backdoor with his chin, "We can go outside."

The redhead smiled brightly, but she didn't say anything as she slipped past him. Jacob scowled slightly and ignored Quil's and Jared's catcalls and wolf-whistles as he followed her, giving Emily a small, grateful smile as he took the forks she held out to him when he passed her.

* * *

When he stepped out onto the porch, Sunny was already straddling the porch railing, her back leaning comfortably against one of the support beams that held up the wooden awning over the back porch and she was gazing idly out at the tree line several yards away from the porch. Jacob shuffled closer to her relaxed form, stopping when there was only half a foot between her feet and his body. He glanced up at her quickly then placed the plate and the forks on the small table that sat between two chairs then he leaned his back against the railing with his arms crossed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jacob finally asked after a few minutes of surprisingly comfortable silence had passed and she shrugged slightly.

"Well, first I wanted t'apologize." Sunny replied with a gently sigh, "I was out o' line tha' day on th' cliff, 'twasn't an' still isn't my place t'ask ye t'tell me wha' happened, 'specially since yer reluctant t'talk 'bout it."

Jacob opened his mouth to respond but the redhead held up her hand.

"Jus' a sec," She said and Jacob pursed his lips slightly but nodded for her to continue, "'M not sorry fer what I said after though. I really do believe tha' ye could use someone t'talk to an' not just 'bout whatever 'twas tha' happened, but 'bout anythin' an' everythin'."

"When I first saw ye, ye looked—" She paused and waved her hands in a vague gesture, her nose scrunching up slightly as she tried to think of a good description, "Broken, I guess. An' sad. Like someone had jus' shot yer puppy then lit it on fire."

Jacob couldn't help but snort at her rather morbid metaphor and she gave him a quick grin before continuing to speak, her green eyes bright with amusement.

"I've never really been th' type o' person t'just sit back when someone was hurtin', physically o' emotionally. It's jus' not how 'm programmed. An' when I saw tha' look on yer face, I wanted to get rid o' it, 'cause tha' sad, broken look wasn't th' look I equated wit' th' mental image I had o' ye.

"You had a mental image of me?" Jacob asked as he turned his head to look at her, one eyebrow quirked and a small, amused smirk playing at his mouth.

The Irish girl snorted and hit him lightly with the tip of her foot, "Aye, Billy was always goin' on 'bout ye an' yer sisters when I was over there. The way he talked 'bout ye always made me think o' a more mature version of Seth, someone who was happy and, I dunno, lively, I guess."

Sunny shook her head slightly and continued, "Th' point is, tha' expression didn' seem right. 'Twas too sorrowful and-and jus' plain broken and full o' hurt."

Jacob was suddenly struck by how soft and compassionate her eyes were when he sighed quietly and looked at him for a moment then she glanced down at her hands, which were resting in her lap.

"I know ye don' think o' me as yer friend, but I think o' ye as mine or at least a very good acquaintance," She quipped, flashing him a mischievous smile, "An' I care 'bout me friends, so if ye ever need t'talk 'bout anythin', anythin' at all, I'll always be willin' t'offer an ear."

She gave him another smile as she jumped off the porch railing then patted his bare shoulder as she walked passed him on her way to the backdoor. She had just placed her hand on the doorknob when Jacob finally spoke.

"Why?"

Sunny turned to face him and tilted her head slightly to the side, her perpetual smile on her lips as she shrugged her shoulders and held her arms.

"'Cause, 'm th' kind o' girl tha' spends her free time telling outrageous stories t'sick kids at the hospital, jus' t'make 'em smile an' allow 'em t'feel tha' fer once, life isn't so bad. 'Tis jus' th' way I am, Black. Ye better get used t'it."

The redhead winked at him playfully then she spun on her heel and walked back into the house, the door closing behind her. Jacob stared at the spot she'd been standing, lost in his thoughts. After a few more moments, he glanced at the small table where the still covered cake plate was and he frowned slightly then he reached out and lifted the lid, his brows lifting in surprise.

The word, _'sorry'_, was written neatly on top in white icing, contrasting sharply against the chocolate icing on the cake. Involuntarily a smile tugged at the corner of Jacob's mouth and he picked up one of the forks then took a bite of the cake, his smile widening slightly at the delicious taste.

* * *

**Author's Note: Not much changed in this chapter, but I like it better than the original, I think it flows better. Anyhooties, I hope Sunny's accent was okay and I hope y'all liked this chapter!**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Ugh, It was horrible, my mom had to put peanut butter in my hair. It was very gross. Haha, yeah, Paul is most definitely annoying Jake on purpose. He's evil like that. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Anon Guest: **I'm glad you like the story so far! I hope you liked this chapter!

**1DHarry Style1D: **Thanks, I'm glad you clicked it too! I Hope you liked this chapter!

**Woodshrew: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter too!

**Molly Grace 16: **Haha, yeah, I found he didn't serve much of a purpose when I was rereading it. Figured I change it so it was Sunny's uncle instead and he's definitely gonna play a bigger role than the stepdad from the original. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Caleb's babe: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last two chapters. Haha, Jacob is super stubborn, but he won't be quite so pigheaded for long. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8524: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, there were quite a bit of changes to it from the original. Don't worry, he'll start being, well, not so much 'nice', but a little more accepting of having Sunny as a permanent part of his life. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**AngelicDemonMonster: **Thank you, I'm glad you like Sunny's accent and the rewrite so far! I hope you liked this chapter too!


	8. Chapter 8: Sick Days

Embry jogged up the long grave driveway eagerly, not really feeling the gravel dig into his feet as he ran towards the quaint, one-story house at the end of the driveway. When he finally reached the house, he easily skipped the four porch steps and walked right up to the door. He knocked rapidly a few times then took a step back, rocking on his heels slightly as he crossed his arms.

A few moments later the door was thrown open, revealing a haggard-looking Sunny. Her ginger hair was even more disheveled than usual while her honey-pale skin was pallid and there were blue-purple bags under her green eyes.

"Oh thank the Lord!" The Irish girl cried out in relief then she yanked Embry into the house, quickly shutting the door behind her, "I was jus' 'bout t'call Emily an' ask her t'come over."

Embry blinked a few times in surprise, her gaunt appearance momentarily stunning him while she grabbed her coat and purse from the rack by the door.

"I need ye t'watch Lily fer a few minutes while I run to th' store." Sunny explained hurriedly as turned to face him while she pulled her coat on.

That snapped him out of his daze and he instantly became worried, "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

The Irish girl waved her slightly, "She' has a stomach bug. Woke up at two AM vomitin' her guys out an' I need t'run to th' store t'get some more medicine since I used th' last we had 'bout an hour ago. Please, please can ye stay wit' her? I know ye probably have better things t'do but-"

"It's fine." Embry said, cutting her off mid-ramble and gave her a reassuring smile, "Go get the medicine, I'll watch her."

"Yer an angel, Embry Call." Sunny said gratefully and she pecked his cheek quickly, "She's in th' livin' room right now, watchin' cartoons. There's some soup in th' kitchen, try t'get her t'eat a little o' it an' make sure she drinks some water too. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Embry nodded in understanding, "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her."

Sunny smiled then poked her head into the living room, where her sister was bundled up on the couch.

"Lily, love, Embry's goin' t'watch ye while I go get yer medicine, is that okay?"

"Embry?"

The young man winced slightly at the harsh, croaky rasp then he walked into the living room, smiling reassuringly at the little girl.

"Hey, Lils." He greeted her quietly as he crouched down in front of where she was bundled up on the sofa, "How are you feeling?"

"Like poo." She croaked drily while giving him a 'duh' look that made him grin at her.

"I'll be back in an hour tops." Sunny said as she hovered in the archway that led into the living room from the entryway hall, "Her barf bucket is by yer foot, I already cleaned it out so ye don' have t'worry 'bout tha' uncles she throws up again. Th' thermostat is on, but if she gets too cold ye can turn it up some more."

Embry smiled slightly at the redhead as he took a seat next to Lily then he pulled her bundled up form in his lap and cradled her against his chest.

"Go get the medicine, Sunny." He instructed lightly, "We'll be fine until you get back, promise."

Sunny hesitated a moment and pursed her lips then she nodded once, "Okay, Listen to Embry, Lily."

"Yes ma'am." The little girl rasped with a weak nod then she snuggled deeper into Embry's chest, her eyes drifting closed of their own accord.

Sunny snorted quietly and shook her head in slight amusement then she darted out of the house, the door closing behind her with a quiet click. Embry listened as she started her car and drove down the gravel driveway, heading in the direction of Forks. After listening for another moment, Embry carefully shifted Lily's dozing form into a more comfortable position before relaxing into the couch and focusing his attention whatever was playing on the television.

* * *

"Come on, sweetheart, just one bite." Embry practically begged the sick little girl cocooned in blankets as he held up a spoonful of chicken noodle soup towards her.

"I dun wanna." Lily whined nasally then she coughed, her little hand coming up to cover her mouth.

Embry sighed quietly in resignation and put the spoon back in the bowl. They had been going back and forth for the past ten minutes, and she still refused to eat any of the soup. He was rather surprised by how stubborn the little ginger was, though he supposed he shouldn't be, given what he knew about her older sister.

"Please, Lily just one bite so you at least have something in your stomach." He pleaded again, but Lily just shook her and pouted, crossing her thin arms over her chest.

"No." She sniffled slightly then looked up at Embry with wide green eyes, "Please dun make me eat it, Em."

Embry nearly groaned and smacked his head against the coffee table. Lily had just unwittingly pulled the imprint card and he couldn't refuse her. He sighed quietly again and put the bowl back on the coffee table.

"Alright," He agreed in defeat, "Maybe you'll be hungry later."

Lily didn't respond, just continued looking at him with her big green eyes. The young man sighed inaudibly again, though this time he gave the little girl a small, affectionate smile as he sat down next to her then he scooped her up into her arms and settled her gently in his lap. She sighed happily and snuggled her tiny frame closer to his chest, her eyes dropping slightly.

"Okay, do you want to watch some cartoons?" Embry questioned as he carefully reached over her to grab the glass of water from the coffee table then he held the bendy stray to her lips.

Lily took a few small sips then she answered in sleepy voice, "Can you read my a story?"

"A story?" He repeated, staring at her dumbly for several moments.

The little girl nodded and turned around, grabbing a small book from the pile on the cushion next to the one she had been sitting on before Embry picked her up. She turned back around then held it out to him and Embry took it from her gently. He turned it over and blinked in surprise when he saw the title, a small smile tugging at his lips. _The Wild Things_ by Dave Eggers looked back at him, and the small smile on his face grew slightly at the irony.

"You want me to read this?" Embry asked as he looked at Lily, who had re-curled herself up against his chest under her blanket cocoon.

"Yeah." Lily murmured tiredly with a slow nod of her head, "Sunny doesn't read to me as much anymore."

"I thought your sister was always telling you stories."

Lily rolled her eyes in a startling Sunny-like gesture, "She does, but telling stories is different from reading them, silly."

"Oh?" Embry asked, one brow quirking with mild amusement.

"Yeah, when my big sister tells stories, she just makes everything up as she goes." Lily explained matter-of-factly as she snuggled closer to him, sighing contentedly when Embry ran his large hand through her short hair, "She doesn't read them from a book, not as often as she used to."

"Why doesn't she read as often to you?" He questioned gently, still running his hand through her short hair.

"Because, it makes her sad." Lily murmured around a yawn which distorted her words slightly, "Our daddy used to read her stories when she was little, like me. It makes her sad that he's not here to read me stories. I don't mind though, I like when Sunny reads to me. She makes silly voices."

"I bet she does." Embry said quietly, a soft smile appearing on his face as his imprint nodded off and he tucked the bit of information she had given him away in his mind as he placed the book back on the sofa cushion.

Embry wrapped Lily's frame more securely in her blanket, before leaning his head back against the couch and closing his eyes, deciding to rest for a few moments.

* * *

Sunny quickly tossed the cans of chicken noodle soup in her buggy then she hurried down the rest of aisle. She'd been at the store for over half an hour and her cart was full of children's cough syrup, children's anti-nausea tables, chicken broth, cans of chicken noodle soup, and a whole lot of other products that she remembered her mother buying whenever Sunny herself to sick as a child.

"C'mon, think, girl." Sunny mumbled to herself as she to stock of the things in her buggy, "Did Ma get anythin' else?"

"O' course!" The redhead exclaimed and smacked her forehead after a few moments of thought, her hand covering her eyes, "Ginger ale."

"Are you okay, Miss?" A beautiful, smooth as molasses voice asked from somewhere to Sunny's right.

The young woman barely refrained from growling, at which point she mentally noted that she needed to stop hanging around Paul, as he was a bad influence on her, then she let her hand fall from her face so she could answer her questioner, as was the socially polite thing to do. And Sunny's Ma raised her to be polite, even to the people she didn't like.

'_Tannin' booth, man, buy one. Seriously, 'tis almost painful t'look at ye.'_ Sunny thought as soon as she saw who had spoken to her.

He was tallish, standing at about six-foot-two, Sunny was proud to note that she was taller than him by an inch or so and he had extremely pale skin, bronze colored hair that was messy—not the just-woke-up messy but the it-takes-three-hours-do messy—and liquid topaz colored eyes that were staring at her like she was an new species of insect. Compared the La Push boys Sunny normal hung out with, he was rather scrawny, so she wasn't all that unnerved by his stare. Next to him was a short, petite girl with skin only a few shades darker than his own, long dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes that were watching Sunny with wary curiosity.

"Er, aye, 'm fine. Jus' talkin' to me self." Sunny finally mumbled and she ruffled her short ginger hair in an attempt to get her thoughts in order then she gestured lamely over her shoulder, "'m jus' goin' t'go 'fore I further humiliate me self."

Sunny moved to push her buggy past the two, but the pale boy placed his hand on her arm.

"Wait."

The redhead tensed, completely caught off guard by how icy cold his hand was. She turned slowly and pointed looked at his hand then at his face, one pale brow quirked upward. The boy quickly removed his hand and continued staring at her like she was a fascinating insect he'd just found on the bottom of his designer shoes. The petite brunette's brow furrowed and she looked between the pale young man and Sunny curiously.

"What's your name?" He asked interestedly.

"Look, ye seem like a nice bloke an' all, but I really got t'go." Sunny said as patiently as she could, "My kid is sick an' I left 'er wit' a friend, an' I jus' really need to get back t'her."

The Irish didn't bother to wait for a response as she turned around and began pushing her buggy down aisle so she could grab some ginger ale for Lily.

"What was that about, Edward?" Sunny heard the girl ask in a soft voice.

"Nothing, Bella, she just smelled like the mutts is all." The pale man, Edward, said lowly, but Sunny was just able to catch is before she turned and pushed her buggy towards the aisle the ginger ale was kept.

"Bloody strange lad." The redhead muttered to herself, "I don' even own a dog."

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, similar to the original version of this chapter, this is pretty much a filler chapter and a way to show the sibling-ish/protector relationship between Lily and Embry. There are some minor changes in this chapter, but not too many, one is that Sunny was a lot more polite to Edward in this version than in the original. Anyhooties, I hope everyone liked this chapter!**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Bella is still around in this story and no, she's not a vampire yet. Always Sunny takes place after Eclipse with a few aspects of Breaking Dawn in it, but only a very few because the Breaking Dawn one of my aunt's got me, met a rather gruesome demise that involves lighter fluid, a box of matches, and maniacal laughter. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**AngelicDemonMonster: **Haha, I know right? Don't worry, he'll 'accept' it soon, just not in the way everyone wants right yet. That'll take a little bit more time. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I don't know how I missed your review for the last chapter, but I'll answer it right now. I don't think Sunny would cry over the fact that Jake was being a jackass, she's more likely to either throw things at him or laugh at him mockingly. She's just not the crying type. Though I think in a later chapter, Paul does go all big brother on Jake's ass, I just can't remember which chapter it was. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Haha, I figured threatening the La Push boys' food is the best way to get them to behave. XD Ah, yes, Bella won't be appear to be such an evil, maniacal, and heinous bee-yatch in remake, though, I think she'll have her moments. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Miramisa90212: **Haha, yuppers! Bonding FTW! XD I hope you liked this chapter!

**Caleb's babe: **Alright, this is kinda driving me crazy, but your username, is it referring to Caleb Danvers from the Covenant? Totally random, I know, but I was curious. Anyhooties, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I totally get what you mean about having Sunny as a real life friend, I would absolutely love to have someone like her in my life. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Molly Grace 16: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Haha, I like cake too, in fact, when I was writing the original chapter, I'm pretty sure I had just made a cake with my brother. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: Twenty Questions

"Woah-oh-oh-oh! It's always a good time! Woah-oh-oh-oh! We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!" Sunny, Lily, and Claire sang loudly together as they danced around Sunny's living room in their pajamas, using a couple of hairbrushes as microphones.

A week and a half had passed since Lily had gotten sick and this was the first time she and Claire had been able to spend time together since Lily had fully recovered three days ago and Sunny had decided to host a sleepover. Hence the reason all three were dancing around the living room in their PJs while Sunny's laptop blared the music from the large speakers she'd hooked up to it.

"Freaked out, dropped my phone in th' pool again. Checked out o' my room, hit th' ATM. Let's hang out if yer down t'get down tonight, 'cause it's always a good time!" Sunny sang loudly as she held each of the girls' hands and twirled them around.

Lily and Claire laughed gleefully and sang whatever came to mind when they didn't know the lyrics, dancing around the older redhead as they sang.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh! We don't even have to try!" They yelled out together then they collapsed in a fit of giggles on the floor while the next song came on.

After catching their breath, Claire and Lily jumped to their feet and clung to Sunny, all three of them laughing loudly at how ridiculous they were being since they were all seriously hopped up on sugar and soda, so it was no wonder they were spazzing out. Although as the night wore on, Sunny could see that the girls were coming down from their sugar rushes and were getting tired. The redhead glanced over at the clock on the DVD play, nodding her head slightly when she saw it was nine-thirty.

'_Eh, not bad.' _She thought to herself then she stood and walked over to her laptop, which was safely tucked away and out of danger from flailing limbs and such and she paused the music.

Sunny smiled slightly and turned around to face the girls, her hands on her hips.

"Alrigh', girlies, time fer bed." The Irish girl declared, her smile growing slightly when the girls began to protest tiredly.

"Aww, do we have to Awunt Sunny?" Claire whined as she scrunched up her nose and rubbed at her eyes sleepily with her fists.

"Yeah, we're no-" Lily started to protest but she suddenly yawned widely, "Not sleepy."

"No buts, missies. 'Tis bedtime." Sunny replied firmly then she walked over to both girls and scooped them up into her arms.

Instantly, they wrapped their legs around her waists and their arms around her neck, their head resting on her shoulders.

"O-" Claire yawned widely, "-kay."

"Mmm…" Lily moaned sleepily and her eyes drooped shut.

Sunny chuckled quietly to herself and headed down the hallway next to the kitchen. Carefully, she nudged Lily's partial closed door open and slipped inside, padding softly towards her younger sister's bed. The redhead gently laid both sleeping girls down on the beck and tucked them in, smiling when they scooted closer to each other. Sunny's smile widened and she barely refrained from 'awing' when Claire's and Lily's foreheads touched lightly and Lily grasped Claire's wrist lightly in one hand.

"Sweet dreams, little angels." Sunny murmured and she pressed a kiss to the top of both girls' heads then she quietly slipped out of the room, leaving the door open just a crack.

Sighing softly, Sunny headed back into the living room and began cleaning up the mess of candy, popcorn, pizza, and glasses of soda that were strewn about the room. After gathering up the trash, Sunny tossed it in the garbage then headed back into the living room to grab the plates and glasses, depositing those in the sink to be washed in the morning. Finished with that, Sunny headed back into the living room and flopped down on the sofa with a quiet groan. She threw her arm over her eyes and relaxed, falling asleep within moments.

* * *

Sunny opened her eyes and stared blearily at the ceiling for a moment then she turned her head slightly to look at the DVD clock, her eyes nearly popping when she saw it was seven-oh-six in the morning. The sudden sound of muffled shuffling and cursing reached her ears and Sunny sat up rapidly, barely stifling a groan as she put a hand to her head at the sudden wave of dizziness. A soft crash followed by more cursing came from the kitchen and Sunny slowly got to her feet then she walked silently over to the hall closet where she kept her dad's old baseball bat.

Silently, the redhead opened the closet door and grabbed the bat then she shuffled down the hall towards the kitchen. She barely lifted her feet as she walked, keeping her steps light and quiet, which was surprisingly easy since her thick, fuzzy socks muffled any noise her footsteps made. When she finally reached the end of the hall, Sunny stood quietly in the entryway to the kitchen where she could vaguely make out five, large shapes in the darkness of her kitchen.

"Are you sure Sunny won't mind that we're here, Paul?" A familiar voice asked quietly from the far side of the kitchen, the person's tone worried.

Sunny rolled her eyes in exasperation and moved the baseball bat to her shoulder when she realized just who had invaded her home.

"Of course not." Paul whispered back matter-of-factly, "Sunny loves us."

The Irish girl quirked a brow and reached over to flick the light switch on, causing the five boys to freeze where they were. Sunny watched them with a bemused smile as they slowly turned to face her almost simultaneously.

"Wha' exactly 're ye five doin' in my kitchen at," She paused in her question to glance over at the clock on the stove, "Seven-fifteen in th' mornin'?"

Embry and Seth looked at sheepishly from by the backdoor while Quil grinned widely and Paul gave her a leering smirk. Jacob's face was unreadable as always.

"Morning, princess, nice pajamas." Paul said, his smirk widening as he took in the black sports bra, black exercise shorts, and pink fuzzy socks the redhead was wearing.

Sunny pointed the bat at his chest, "I'll make sure t'get ye a pair. Now, why did ye five suddenly decide t'break into my house?"

Seth flushed slightly and shuffled his feet, "We were hungry."

"Yeah and Emily refused to feed us because she wanted some 'alone' time with Sam." Quil piped in with a wide smirk.

Sunny rolled her eyes heavenward and turned on her heel, heading back to the hall closet where she put the bat back then she walked back into the kitchen. The redhead crossed her arms over her chest and cocked one hip out then she stared at the five men with a quirked brow.

"So wha' yer tellin' me is tha' ye broke into my house an' raided my kitchen while I was asleep," Sunny began and her expression steadily fell into a an annoyed scowl, "'Cause Emily wouldn' feed ye 'cause she wanted t'have sex wit' her fiancé without any interruptions?"

Now all of them were looking at her sheepishly, even Paul and Jacob had slightly abashed expressions on their faces.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Embry muttered awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Sunny sighed in exasperation and smacked her forehead, rolling her eyes heavenward again.

"'M surrounded by idiots!" She mumbled quietly then she put her hand back on her hip, "Alrigh' out! All o' ye, git!"

The five men didn't move, staring at her in dumbfounded shock.

"What?!" Paul demanded with a scowl, "You're seriously kicking us out?"

"Aye, I am." Sunny retorted, giving the temperamental man her own glare, "Now out wit' ye!"

"Why?" Quil whined childishly as he pouted at the redhead, "We're hungry."

Sunny turned her glare to him and he shrunk back slightly.

"'Cause ye five 're goin' t'leave, walk 'round th' house, knock on th' front door all nice lke, then yer goin' t'ask politely if I'll cook ye breakfast. Understood? Now out!"

Four of the five muttered mutinously as they shuffled out the backdoor while Jacob just looked amused as he followed his friends out the backdoor, the door slamming shut behind them. Sunny smirked to herself when she heard them arguing with each other about what to do then she walked over to the front door, leaning against the wall as she waited patiently.

"Three, two, one…" The redhead murmured quietly and one of the guys knocked on the door, "Who is it?"

"You know who it is, princess." Paul called out snappishly.

Sunny clicked her tongue disapprovingly, "Be polite or no food."

The Irish girl swore she heard a growl through the door, but before she could contemplate the noise, Embry spoke up.

"It's Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jacob. Can we come in please?"

Sunny pursed her lips to keep from smiling then she opened the door and stepped to the side, holding it open for them.

"G'mornin' lads." She greeted them pleasantly then bit her lip to keep from smiling when Paul growled at her, "Wha' can I do fer ye this early in the morn?"

Paul opened his mouth, no doubt to make a scathing comment, but Quil and Seth slapped their hands over his mouth while Embry stepped forward and gave her a relieved and apologetic smile.

"We were wondering if you would be kind enough to cook us breakfast since our normal cook-"

"Is fucking the life out of our Alpha." Quil cut in, cringing a moment late when the other four guys glared at him angrily.

Sunny's brows rose nearly to her hairline, but she didn't comment. Instead, she turned around and walked back into the kitchen, gesturing for the five young men to follow her.

"Jus' keep it down, th' girlies 're still sleepin'." Sunny called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the kitchen.

She could hear the five of them whispering fiercely to each other in front of the door but she ignored it and started to work on cooking up enough food for the five bottomless pits she just let into her house.

* * *

"You idiot!" Jacob hissed at Quil as he smacked the back of the shorter man's head, "She doesn't know yet."

Quil scowled at Jacob and rubbed the back his head as he glared at his friend, "And whose fault is that, Jake?"

Jacob growled lowly but Embry quickly stepped between the two, ever the peacekeeper.

"C'mon guys. He'll tell her when he wants to." Embry stated quietly as he looked between Jacob and Quil, "Let's just go and eat."

Quil huffed in aggravation but followed Embry willingly towards the kitchen, where the aroma of cooking bacon was beginning to waft from, Seth trailing after them. Jacob crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the wall, ignoring the fact that Paul had moved and was now standing in the middle of the hall with his own arms crossed.

"What?" The younger man snarled after a few moments.

Paul narrowed his eyes and glared at Jacob, "Sunny deserves better than you."

"Oh and I bet you think you deserve her?"

"Of course not." Paul retorted with a small scoff, "Sunny's like the sister I never really wanted but I'm grateful to have."

The temperamental wolf pointed a finger at Jacob's chest and his eyes narrowed further, "She likes you, I have no idea why, but she does. If you hurt her, I'll rip your arms off and beat you with them."

Another growl rumbled deep in Jacob's chest and he opened his mouth to respond, but he shut it a moment later. He stared intently at Paul for a moment then nodded his head slowly in understanding.

"Fine."

Paul grunted in satisfaction then turned around and headed into the kitchen, leaving Jacob alone with his thoughts in the hallway.

* * *

Paul sent a reassuring smirk at Sunny when he walked into the kitchen and he saw her concerned expression. His lips twitched into a small grin when she gave him a beaming smile in return then she turned back to the stove and continued cooking the bacon.

"Everything okay?" Embry muttered so quietly that only Paul, Quil, and Seth heard him as he fiddled with the placemat in front of him.

"Fine." Paul grunted just as quietly then he leaned forward and crossed his arms on the table top, watching Sunny bustle around the kitchen with vague interest.

Quil leaned back in his chair, tipping it onto the hind legs, and he cleared his throat. The redhead glanced away from the biscuit dough in her hand and over her shoulder to look at the young man curiously, one of her pale brows quirked upward.

"Where are the girls again?" Quil asked, hoping he didn't sound too eager.

Sunny rolled her eyes and turned back to the biscuit dough she was placing on a pan.

"They're both sleepin' still." The Irish girl replied matter-of-factly as she popped the biscuits in the oven, "'Tis seven-thirty in th' mornin', Quil. No sane child is up at this time."

"Touché, my ginger friend."

Sunny laughed lightly and ruffled his short hair as she passed him on her way to the fridge.

"Would ye lads like somethin' t'drink?" She asked as she pulled open the fridge and glanced over her shoulder, her green eyes instantly focusing on Jacob before she looked at the others, "Oh hullo, Jacob, nice o' ye to join us. Drink?"

Paul glanced at his pack brother when Jacob took a seat at the head of the table, then he refocused his attention on Sunny, his eyes subconsciously straying to her backside as she bent over to grab something.

Jacob growled lowly and kicked Paul under the table when he caught sight of where the temperamental wolf was staring. Paul smirked to himself and averted his eyes as he rested his chin against his folded arms, his smirk widening when he caught sight of the glare Jacob was giving him.

"Orange juice, please." Jacob replied quietly as he glared at Paul for a few more minutes then he looked down at the table.

Sunny straightened and pulled out the carton of orange juice, setting it on the counter next to the fridge.

"Quil?"

"Milk." Quil replied with an impish grin, "I'm a growing boy, ya know."

The redhead rolled her eyes heavenward in amused exasperation as she grabbed the jug of milk and set next to the orange juice.

"Wha' 'bout ye, Embry? Seth?" Sunny questioned as she looked over her shoulder at the two boys.

"Orange juice if you don't mind." Embry replied quietly, still fiddling with the placemat.

"I'll take a glass of milk too, Sunny." Seth added with a sweet smile on his face, "Thank you."

Sunny returned his smile easily then she looked over at Paul, one brow quirking upward in question.

"Wha' 'bout ye, knucklehead?"

Paul lifted his head and smirked at her, "Got any beer?"

"Jus' 'cause 'm Irish doesn' mean I have beer in my house." Sunny replied drily with a quiet, unladylike snort of amusement, "'M only seventeen."

"Worth a shot." Paul said with a bored shrug as he rested his chin back on his arms, "I'll have some orange juice."

Sunny shook her head in amusement then she retrieved the cups from the cabinets, placing them on the counter. She quickly poured each of them young men's drinks, then she poured herself a glass of orange. Humming lightly, the redhead placed each cup with their desired drink in front the boys.

"Thanks." They all murmured quietly and Sunny smiled at them sweetly then she went back to the stove, making sure to set some of the food to the side for herself, Lily, and Claire when the two girls woke up.

* * *

Jacob watched with the other guys, Lily, and Claire as Sunny leapt out of her can and collapsed to her knees on Sam and Emily's front lawn.

"Land!" The redhead wailed dramatically, "Blessed, sweet land!"

Paul scowled at the Irish girl and rolled his eyes as he got out of the driver's seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, come off it." The temperamental wolf snapped with an eye roll, "It wasn't that bad."

Sunny looked up at him incredulously from the grass then she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"'M never gettin' in a car tha' yer drivin' ever again!" Sunny exclaimed loudly, "Ye 're _**INSANE!**_"

Lily and Claire giggled gleefully from Embry and Quil's arms as the two young men carried them passed the overly theatrical redhead.

"I like driving with Uncle Paul." Lily commented with another giggle as she leaned over and patted Paul's thick arm when Embry walked passed, "S'like riding a rollercoaster!"

Quil and Embry laughed loudly as they walked into the house with the young girls and Paul gave Sunny a smug look.

"See? Your sister likes my driving." He stated, smirking down at her haughtily.

"She compared it to a rollercoaster." Sunny replied drily as she looked up at him with a bland expression, "I wouldn' take it as a compliment. 'Sides, didn' anyone ever tell ye tha' road rage is unattractive?"

Paul snorted a laugh and put his large hand on her head then he pushed her backwards, knocking her flat on her back on the grassy front yard.

"Shut up, princess."

"Oof!" Sunny grunted and tilted her head back to glare at Paul as he retreated into the house, "Arse!"

Jacob watched the entire scene with a small smirk, his arms crossed over his broad chest as he leaned against the hood of Sunny's van. His brows rose nearly to his hairline as he watched the redhead kick of her sandals and lift her legs into the air, wiggling her toes.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked with an amusedly curious tone.

The Irish girl turned her attention away from her brightly painted toenails and stared at Jacob in surprise.

"Oh, I didn' know ye were still out here." She muttered, not sounding at all embarrassed at being caught doing something weird as she returned her attention to her toes.

Jacob frowned slightly and moved closer to her sprawled out form, "What do you mean?"

"Ye usually make it a point t'leave th' area whenever 'm 'round." Sunny replied with a shrug of her shoulders as she let her lefts fall back to the ground with a small thump.

"Oh." Jacob mumbled and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, he'd thought he was being subtle about that, "Sorry."

"Eh, no biggie." Sunny replied lightly without diverting her attention from the surprisingly clear sky.

Jacob shifted his feet slightly, feeling unusually nervous and uncomfortable.

"So…" He trailed off as he crossed his arms over his chest again and looked anywhere but at the redhead on the ground.

Sunny turned her head to look up at him curiously, her brow quirking upward when he looked at his feet and cleared his throat.

"So…You're seventeen?" He asked awkwardly after a few more moments of silence.

"Aye." She said, her brow still raised curiously as she watched him, "An' yer sixteen."

Jacob looked down at her strangely and she shrugged, waving her hand in a vague gesture.

"Billy told me."

"Oh." He muttered then he sighed quietly and sat down next to her on the ground, stretching his long legs out and leaning back on his hands, "Um…"

"Wha' 're ye doin', Jacob?" The redhead drawled as she folded her arms beneath her head and looked at him curiously.

Jacob rolled his eyes slightly and tilted his head back at the sky to avoid looking at her as he attempted to hide his feeling of discomfort and slight irritation.

"Excuse me for trying to get to know you since you seem to be so insistent on being friends." He snapped sarcastically then he huffed in annoyance and looked to the side.

"Yeah, sorry, but 'm callin' bullshit on tha' one, my _**friend**_." Sunny snorted in reply.

Jacob scowled and looked down at her, his dark eyes connecting with her mischief-filled green ones. With a jolt, he realized that she was just teasing him and he rolled his eyes again.

"Oh ha, ha." He laughed sarcastically as he straightened and started to pluck at the grass, "You're hilarious."

"Thanks, I try."

A startled laugh escaped him and Jacob shook his head in vague amusement. He looked down at her, an amused smile playing at his lips.

"You're really weird, you know that?"

"Aye." The redhead answered easily with a shrug and she sat up, shifting so she was facing him with her long legs crossed, "Alrigh' since ye wan' t'get t'know each other, let's play twenty questions."

Jacob snorted quietly and rolled his eyes again when she used air quote at 'get to know' but he nodded in assent.

"Sure, sure. You can go first."

He watched as she pursed her lips and looked off to the side, tapping her chin thoughtfully while her nose scrunched up. A grin suddenly lit up her face and she turned to look at him, her green eyes practically glowing.

"Okay, favorite color?"

"Seriously?" Jacob questioned with a snort of laughter and he smiled slightly when she slapped his arm playfully with the back of her hand.

"Shuddap!" She snapped back teasingly with a mock pout, "I'll think o' somethin' better later, now answer th' question!"

The young man held his hands up in surrender, a small grin tugging at the corner of his lips as he looked at her.

"Okay, okay." He said in a mock placating tone, "My favorite color is red."

Sunny bobbed her head slightly in acknowledgement, "Cool, yer turn."

"Birthday?"

"March 17th, Saint Paddy's Day." She replied with a proud grin, "Yers?"

"January 14th." Jacob stated with a slight snicker, "Favorite animal?"

"Otters." Sunny replied and Jacob quirked a brow at her, "They're cute alrigh'!"

He chuckled quietly at her playfully defensive tone and he gestured for her to ask her next question. The two went back and forth, surprisingly at ease and completely unaware of the eyes currently watching them from the windows of the house.

* * *

"Do you think he's accepting the imprint?" Kim asked quietly as she peered out the kitchen window long with Emily and half of the pack.

Sam shook his head slowly as he glanced at the two teens sitting across from each other in his front yard.

"Not in the way you're thinking." He stated calmly, "He's determined to keep at a distance."

Jared snorted and wrapped his thick arms around Kim's tiny waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as he looked out the window with her.

"I wish him luck with that." Jared commented with a snicker, "Once you get to know Miss Sunshine, it's almost impossible to not want to be around her."

"Yeah," Seth agreed though a mouthful of muffin, "Sunny's awesome, it's impossible not to like her."

Emily watched the two teens in the yard shrewdly from her kitchen window, her arms folded lightly over her chest. The attraction between the two was obvious to her, but apparently not to the two teens in question.

"When do you think he's going to tell her?" The scarred woman questioned no one in particular without pulling her gaze away from Jacob and Sunny, a small smile appearing on her face.

Paul scoffed and tipped his chair back as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, "Probably never. He thinks if he ignores it, it'll go away."

"He has to tell her." Emily said with a sigh as she shook her head slightly then she turned to look at her fiancé, "Preferably sooner rather than later."

Sam sighed as well and he pulled the young woman to him, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I know." He mumbled slightly, pressing a kiss to her hair, "The bonfire is tomorrow night, I'll make sure he knows he has to tell her everything then."

Emily turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist, nodding her head against his chest.

"Good."

* * *

Jacob laughed loudly while Sunny pouted, her arms crossed over her chest.

"'Tis not funny!" The redhead exclaimed petulantly for maybe the hundredth time, but Jacob merely laughed harder at the sullen expression on her face.

"Stop laughin'." She muttered half-heartedly as she pursed her lips in an attempt to keep from smile and giggling along with him, "Honestly, 'tis a serious blow to a girl's ego when 'er crush tells 'er tha' he doesn' date girls with bigger balls then 'im."

Jacob deep laughter was her only response as he clutched at his sides, his eyes glimmer with tears of mirth. Sunny huffed and turned her face away from him, though the small smile on her lips belied the insulted look on her face.

"I'm sorry." Jacob finally managed to gasp out, not sounding very sincere at all, "It's just-"

He couldn't finish as he fell into another round of raucous laughter at the Irish girl's expense.

Sunny rolled her eyes heavenward and shoved his shoulder with a chuckle that soon turned into full-fledged laughter when he toppled over since he was already unbalanced from his own laughter.

After a few more moments, Jacob managed to get a hold of himself and he sat back up with a wide grin on his handsome face.

"So did that really happen?"

"Aye, sixth grade. I was devastated." Sunny replied with a put-upon sigh then a thoughtful expression appeared on her face, "Although, I felt better after I kicked 'im in th' nuts."

Jacob chuckled lowly then reached over and ruffled her short hair, causing the already disheveled locks to stick up in all directions.

"Oi!" The Irish girl squawked indignantly and she swatted at his hand with a laugh, "Don' mess wit' th' hair, boy!"

Jacob just chuckled again and the two fell into a companionable silence. Suddenly, Sunny nudged Jacob with her shoulder and he looked over at her curiously, a dark brow quirked upward. The redhead looked at him mirthfully and she nodded her head towards the house.

"We're bein' watched."

"What?" Jacob questioned as he looked towards Sam and Emily's house just in the time to see the kitchen window's curtain swish back into place, "Great."

Sunny laughed and jumped to her feet then she held her hand out to Jacob, an expectant look on her face. The young man looked at her hand then up at her curiously, but after a moment he grasped her hand and allowed her to 'pull' him to his feet.

"Where are you doing?" He asked curiously as he crossed his arms over his chest loosely.

Sunny tilted her head back and stretched her arms high above her head, her gray t-shirt riding up slightly to expose her honey-pale abs. Jacob's eyes unconsciously strayed towards the exposed skin and he swallowed quietly, quickly jerking his attention back to her face when he realized he was stare. Luckily for him, the Irish girl didn't seem to notice since her attention was focused on the house.

"I don' know 'bout ye, but 'm hungry." Sunny stated in reply then she skipped towards the house, pausing on the porch to look back at him with a quirked brow, "Ye comin' or wha', Black?"

Jacob chuckled and followed after her into the house. He couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe he and Sunny could be friends after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, I combined chapters 9 and 10 of the original version to make this chapter longer, since they take place on the same day. Anyhooties, I apologize for not updating yesterday but I, ironically, got one of those 24-hour stomach bugs the other day, and was pretty much spent the day in bed with my head in a bucket. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **I dunno, that's not really Sunny, but I think I could do something similar in a later chapter. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lady Amazon: **Haha, me too, throwing up sucks. I hope you feel better and I hope you liked this chapter!

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this one too!

**KenzieMac: **Haha, I'm not very keen on Eddie and Bella either, he's creepy and she's too damsel-in-distress for me. I'm glad you like Embry and Lily's relationship, I think it's a nice change from the tension between Jacob and Sunny. I think child imprinting really shows the diversity of imprinting as a whole, it really captures the fact that a wolf is literally whatever his imprint needs, which is really sweet. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Molly Grace 16: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the new version of how Sunny met Bella and Edward. You are totally right about Sunny coming off as bitchy sometimes, which I'm hoping to change, since she's not bitchy unless she's really irritated. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and Sunny's accent! Haha, oh, you have no idea how much trouble poor Embry is gonna be in when Lily's a teenager. I really can't wait to finish this story up so I can get started on the sequel. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Nostalgic Child: **Haha, yup! I hope you like the new version so far!

**Anon Guest:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Miramisa90212: **Haha, me too, though I think I'd take Paul over Jacob. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**xYaar: **Haha, don't worry, Jakey-poo is trying to be nice now. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Woodshrew: **Hmm, I'm actually not sure if I'm gonna kill Bella off in this one. I haven't gotten that far yet, but it's definitely a possibility. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Lmv16: **Haha, thanks, I'm glad you like the remake so far! Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**PeaceLoveHopeFaithBooks: **Haha, I'm glad you like the story so much! I hope you liked this chapter too!


	10. Chapter 10: The Legends

"So tell us, Sunny, what do you think of Jacob?"

Sunny blinked and stared stupidly at Emily, completely caught off guard by the random question.

"Eh, wha'?" The redhead questioned confusedly in her thick Irish brogue.

Emily smiled serenely as she stirred the chili she was making for the bonfire tonight, "What do you think of Jacob?"

"Yeah," Kim piped in from where she was cutting vegetables at the kitchen table, "Do you like him?"

Sunny quirked a brow and looked between the two women in confusion.

"I guess." The Irish girl finally responded with a shrug, "I mean, I don' dislike 'im, if tha's wha' ye mean."

"Okay, but tell us what you _think_ about him." Emily insisted, putting special emphasis on the word 'think'.

Sunny pursed her lips and scrunched up her nose as she thought. She scratched her head and shrugged again.

"I don' know. He's a good lad, a little weird an' angsty but okay t'hang out wit', I guess."

Emily and Kim looked at her with identical expressions of disbelief and Sunny fidgeted with the hamburger meat she was molding into patties.

"That's it?" Kim asked incredulously, her dark brown eyes slightly wide as she looked at the much taller girl standing at the counter in front of her.

"Er, aye?" Sunny answered, though it came out more like a question than the statement she meant it to be.

"No, he's a sexy beast? Or God's gift to women?" Emily inquired, sounding just as stunned as Kim.

"Paul is God's gift t'women." Sunny stated instantly then she smacked her forehead against the cabinet in front of her, "I can' believe I jus' said tha'. I need t'stop hangin' out wit' tha' narcissist."

"What, that's what you really think about Jacob?" Kim asked as she and Emily shared a meaningfully look that was completely missed by Sunny, "That's he's a weird and angsty, but overall good guy?"

"Why do I get th' feelin' tha' I somehow managed t'answer tha' question wrong th' firs' time 'twas asked?" Sunny asked as she looked between the two incredulous women with suspicion.

Emily waved the hand that wasn't stirring the hand flippantly, "It's not that Sunny. It's just with the way you two act, well, we thought you might have liked him, is all."

"Like, like-like him." Kim added, sounding like a grade schooler when she said that.

Now it was Sunny's turn to look at them incredulously, "Where th' hell did ye get tha' idea? I barely know th' man!"

Emily lifted the spoon from the large pot and placed it on the stove then she turned to Sunny and held her hands up in a placating gesture.

"We know that, hun," Emily began soothingly, "But you can't deny there's chemistry between you two."

"I bloody well can deny it!" Sunny stated matter-of-factly, "Paul an' I have more chemistry than Black an' me. 'Sides, 'm pretty sure th' only reason he's bein' friendly now is 'cause Billy asked 'im too."

The other two women shared another look that was once again missed by the redhead, since she had returned her attention to the hamburger meat.

"I'm sure that's not the reason, Sunny." Kim stated reassuringly but Sunny heard the sympathy in the petite girl's voice and it caused the redhead to quirk a brow.

"Kim's right." Emily agreed lightly as she went back to stirring the chili, "Jacob's just a little confused right now."

"Er, alrigh'." Sunny replied as she looked at the two with a quirked brow, "Doesn' really matter t'me, but alrigh'."

Emily smiled serenely at her again, "So does that mean you don't think the two of you will have a relationship?"

"Wha'?!" Sunny sputtered indignantly while Kim giggled madly and Emily continued to smile serenely, mischief dancing in her brown eyes.

Sunny went back to making the hamburger patties, "Didn' I already mention tha' we barely know each other? An' he's in love with what's-'er-face for Christ's sake! Why th' hell would I want a relationship wit' a guy tha's pinin' after some other lass? No, thank ye. I'd rather date Paul."

"Who'd rather date Paul?" Sam questioned as he walked into the kitchen followed by Paul, Jared, Jacob, and Seth.

"Sunny." Emily and Kim chorused, giggling with each other at the evil look Sunny sent their way.

"Evil, vile wenches, th' both of ye!" Sunny muttered darkly under her breath as she mashed the hamburger meat into a patty violently.

"Sorry, princess, but I'm not much of a one-woman kind of guy." Paul said with a smirk as he sat down at the table then he leered at the redhead, "But, I can always make an exception for one night."

"I take it back." The Irish girl scoffed good-naturedly then she looked at Kim and Emily as she washed her hands then she took the plate of hamburger patties to the table, "I'd rather date a dead horse."

Paul barked a laugh and pulled Sunny into his lap after she had put the plate down, his thick arms wrapping around her waist. The redhead let out an indignant squawk and turned slightly to glare at the young man.

"Aw, I'm hurt, princess. You really wouldn't date someone as amazing and sexy as me?"

Sunny snorted and patted his head condescendingly, "Sorry, Narcissus, but 'm too badass fer ye."

Jared laughed at the confused expression on Paul's face as he wrapped his arms around Kim's shoulders then he pressed a quick kiss to her temple.

"Try not to think too hard, man." Jared quipped with snicker, "Your head might explode."

Sunny rolled her eyes heavenward and tried to stand but Paul tightened his grip around her waist, smirking widely at her when she turned to glare at him again.

"Paul," She whined childishly with a pout, "Lemme go, ye big oaf!"

"Let her go, Paul." Sam commanded from his spot beside Emily next to the stove after he caught sight of the murderous look on Jacob's face.

"Fine." Paul sighed then he smirked mischievously and he pressed a quick kiss to Sunny's cheek, a kiss that was dangerously close to her mouth.

Sunny swore she heard Jacob growl, but that could have been her imagination, and she squealed in mock-disgust and lurched out of Paul's loose grasp, playfully wiping her face with the back of her hand. She pointed an accusing finger at his face.

"Tha' was disgustin' an' ye 're so _whipped_!" She stated with a laugh, completely with hand motions and whipping sounds.

"I didn't think you were the kinky type, Sunny." Seth piped up from where he was slouched against the wall next to a rather thunderous looking Jacob.

The Irish girl spun around to face the tall boy and she chuckled darkly, "Ye should come over sometime, kid. I'll show ye my basement."

"Uh…" Seth stuttered and he actually took a step away from the maniacally grinning redhead, "Yeah, I'm good, thanks."

Jared and Paul guffawed loudly at the kid's expense while Sunny grinned cheekily at him as she hopped up onto the counter by the sink, kicking her feet slightly.

"So when's this bonfire s'possed t'start, Boss Man?" Sunny asked Sam, who was leaning against the counter by the stove with his muscular arms crossed over his perpetually bare chest.

The large man shrugged one shoulder, "We'll head to the beach as soon as Emily says the food's ready to go."

"Which it is." Emily stated as she put a lid on the large pot of chili then she wiped her hands on her jean covered thighs, "Everything's already packed, so all you boys need to do is take it to the car."

"Awesome!" Seth cheered and he started gathering the multiple containers of food in his arms.

"Puppies." Jared muttered to Paul and the two snickered as they gathered the rest of the food containers.

Sam pressed a chaste kiss to Emily's unscarred cheek as he grabbed the large pot and headed out of the house to put it in his old pickup truck. Jacob followed after him after grabbing whatever was left on the table, leaving the three women alone. Sunny hopped off the counter and sauntered towards the front door with Emily and Kim by her side.

"Somethin' tells me tonight is goin' t'be interstin'." Sunny commented randomly as she held the door open for the two shorter women.

"You have no idea, sweetheart." Emily replied with a serene, and slightly secretive, smile that caused Kim to giggle quietly behind her hand.

Sunny gave them both weird looks, her pale brow raised.

* * *

Jacob glared darkly at Paul from across the bonfire. The volatile young man had once again pulled Sunny into his lap for the third time since the group had gotten to the beach and had finished setting everything up.

"You shouldn't get so worked up." Embry said as he and Quil sat down on either side of Jacob, "He's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Besides, you two are just _friends_, remember?" Quil added, putting special emphasis on the word 'friends' as he spoke.

"I know that." Jacob snarled and clenched his fists when Sunny laughed and swatted at Paul's wandering hands, "I don't want to give a damn that he keeps touching her, but I can't help it."

Embry clapped his best friend on the shoulder, "That's the imprint talking, my friend."

"No shit." Jacob grunted and he glared at the ground so he didn't have to watch Paul shamelessly flirt with his Sunny.

Jacob shook his head and scowled darkly when he realized what he had just unintentionally thought. Sunny wasn't his, he didn't even want her. He wanted Bella…At least that's what he kept telling himself.

"Looks like Billy's gonna start." Quil stated unnecessarily as Sam wheeled Billy towards the spot he usually took when he told the legends.

Jacob lifted his head and his gaze immediately fastened on Sunny. She was no longer sitting in Paul's lap and she was instead sitting in between Paul and Seth, her gaze focused intently on Billy.

_Of course she'd be interested in the legends.' _He thought with wary amusement, _'She's a storyteller herself.'_

He watched as Sunny straightened almost imperceptibly when Billy cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. Silently, the rest of the group took a seat on the logs around the bonfire and all conversation ceased.

"The Quileutes have always been a small people from the beginning. And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared." He began, his black eyes roaming around the large group before settling on Sunny's excited face, "We have magic in our blood. It wasn't always the power to shape-shift, but before that we were spirit warriors."

"The tribe settled in this harbor and became ship builders and fishermen, very skilled at their craft. But our tribe was small and the harbor was rich with fish. Of course, others coveted our land and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us and we took our ships to escape." He continued, folding his hands in his lap as he spoke, "Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came from before. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land. He and all his warriors left the ship, but they did not leave in their bodies, they left with their spirits."

Jacob watched with a slight smile as Sunny leaned forward, green eyes staring eagerly as Billy told the story. He noticed that her eyes looked almost cat-like with the way they reflected the fire's light.

"They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had others ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds. The legends say that these spirit warriors could scream so loudly in the wind that it terrified their enemies. The stories say that the animals could see and understand them as well; the animals themselves would do their bidding." Billy spoke, his tone reverent as the legend fell from his lips, "Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders to their land. The invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north."

Jacob listened to his father with one ear, his focus mostly on the ginger haired girl sitting across from his.

"The other tribes, the Hohs and Makahs, made treaties with our people. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When any enemies would dare go against us, the spirit warriors would drive them away. Generations passed. Then came our last Great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki," Billy spoke with reverence and Jacob watched with secret amusement as Sunny bit her lip, her stare intensifying as if she were mesmerizing each word his father spoke. And knowing her, she probably was.

"Taha Aki was known for being a man of peace. The people lived well in that time and were content in his care, but there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content. Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors—a very powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs to build an empire. When the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was very angry with him. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people and to never use his spirit self again. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for his chance to take revenge."

Billy looked around the circle again and he smiled slightly when he saw the scowl on Sunny's face, a few of the pack were scowling as well. He schooled his face back into a serious expression then he continued.

"Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains nearby. One day when Taha Aki left to perform his duty, Utlapa followed him. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had drawbacks. Sure the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him."

Jacob noticed Sunny was practically shaking with eager anticipation as she listened.

"Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. He knew the moment Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world and he knew his murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape—he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands. Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at the evil man, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were the wind." Billy continued then he lowered his voice to a carrying whisper.

"Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure everyone believe him to be Taha Aki. Then the changes began—Utlapa's first order was to keep any warrior from entering the spirit realm. He claimed to have had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. Taha Aki was helpless to stop the horrible audacities that Utlapa was committing. He was helpless to stop him from taking a second and third wife. He watched as the evil man refused to work alongside of the warriors. Taha Aki made an attempt to kill his own body, ordering a wolf from the mountains to attack the false chief. When a young warrior was killed protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt immense grief. He ordered the wolf away to the mountains once more."

* * *

Sunny listened to Billy reverently, mesmerizing every word he spoke as he spoke it. Coming from a long line of storytellers herself, the redhead knew what an honor it was to be able to listen to the Quileute legends as they used to be told. Her focus on Billy was so intense, she didn't even feel the multiple pairs of eyes on her or the heavily muscled arm Paul had casually slung over her shoulders.

"Every story tells us that it was not easy to be a spirit warrior. It was frightening to be free of one's body. That is why our people only called upon these powers in times of great need. It was uncomfortable and horrifying to be free of one's body and Taha Aki was away from his body for so long that he was in agony. He felt doom—trapped between this world and the next." Billy said, his gravelly deep voice reminding Sunny of when her grandfather would tell her stories of _Cú Chulainn _and other Irish legends and myths.

"The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he painfully made his way through the woods. The wolf was very large and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly very jealous of the dumb animal. It had a body. It had a life." Billy paused and let the suspense build for a moment then he continued, "He entered the wolf's body with relief and immense gratitude. It was not human body, but it was better than the spirit world. Together, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come and save them. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa remained safely hidden."

'_Coward.' _Sunny thought viciously with a small scowl.

"Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking calmly with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of the people. The warriors began to realize that this wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and attempted to communicate with the animal. Upon entering the spirit world, the aged warrior learned of the false chief and welcomed his true leader home. Before he could return to his body, Utlapa saw the lifeless form and screamed 'traitor'. Yut jumped back into his body but was too late. Utlapa had a knife to his throat and his hand over his mouth. The aged warrior was weak with time and could not fight back. Utlapa silenced him forever."

Sunny bit her lip and mentally cursed Utlapa's existence, despite knowing he was long gone.

"Taha Aki watched in horror as Yut's spirit slipped to the finals lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt such rage, much more powerful than any emotion he had ever felt before. He entered the wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But as he joined with the wolf, the greatest magic happened."

Sunny leaned forward eagerly, she could tell this was a pivotal moment in the story, not only by the way Billy paused but by the way her friends seemed to lean forward as well, their chests puffed out with pride.

"Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the great hatred he held for their oppressor was too vast for the wolf's body. The emotions were much too human. The wolf shuddered and—before the warriors and the terrified Utlapa—transformed into a man." Billy stated, his voice full of pride and admiration.

Sunny sucked in a deep breath quietly and unconsciously leaning into Paul's side as Billy continued to tell the legend.

"Taha Aki's new body was far more magnificent. It was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warrior recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit. Utlapa, the great fool, tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the fist from him before he could jump out of the stolen body. The people rejoiced when they understood what had occurred. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more."

Sunny mentally cheered for Taha Aki and she smirked slightly as she thought about how that was a big middle finger to Utlapa.

Billy took a deep breath then continued, "From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led his tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people lived in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons and some of these found that, after they reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves, of course, were all very different. The forms reflected their spirits and the men they were inside."

Sunny heard Paul and Seth snicker from beside her and she promptly stepped on their feet and elbowed them both in the ribs simultaneously.

"Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like everyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did. That is how the magic came to us, but that is not where the story truly ends…" Billy trailed off then he gestured towards Old Quil.

Sunny instantly turned her attention to the wizened old man, his white hair gleaming in the fire light. She waited excitedly for him to speak, her hands clasped in her lap as she leaned forward slightly.

"I shall tell the story of the third wife's sacrifice." He spoke, his thin tenor voice belying the intensity that he spoke with, "Many years passed, Taha Aki was an old man when trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, which they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his eldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before the hostilities began."

Sunny listened to the elderly man just as intently as before, mesmerizing his words just as she had when Billy was speaking..

"Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makah women. They came across something they had never encountered before—a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain. They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it nonetheless. They found traces of human scent and human blood along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they had been searching for. The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi send half the pack, the youngest, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki."

Paul snorted quietly and Sunny pinched his side without taking her gaze away from Old Quil. He squeeze her closer to his warm side in response.

"The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge their deaths, but he was old. He went to the Makah Chief in his mourning clothes and told him the news. The Makah chief believed his grief and tensions ended between the tribes." Old Quil continued, either unaware or ignoring the slightly growls that had started up among the crowd, "A year later, two more Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on their hunt again."

The Elder took a deep breath, "Only one of the wolves sent returned. Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. Yaha Uta described what had happened to his brothers—one of them underestimated the strength of the creature and became a victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful, but the creature matched their movements and got his hands on one of them. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately in an attempt to save his brother."

Old Quil looked around the bonfire slowly, his dark gaze full of wisdom then he continued, "He was too late, but he succeed in ripping his enemy apart."

Sunny sucked in a deep, quiet breath and cringed slightly as she leaned slightly into Paul's side, for once not grateful for her vivid imagination as it conjured up horrible images. Paul gave her shoulders a gently squeeze then he began rubbing her upper arm with his thumb lightly.

"Yaha Uta laid the remains of the creature on the ground to be examined when suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. They spread the ashes far and wide, except a small bag which Taha Aki wore around his neck to be warned if the creature ever decided to get himself together again." Old Quil looked around again and his wizened gaze landed on Sunny's awe-inspired one, "The creature was called the Cold One and the Blood Drinker. The tribe feared there were others like it since they only had one wolf protector left."

Old Quil finally looked away from Sunny and stared into the fire, "Then came the Cold Woman, its mate. She was the most beautiful creature to be see, appearing like a goddess. The sun was shining that day and it glistened off of her skin like little jewels, her pale hair shining in the light. The tribe realized what she was when a little boy clinging to his mother screamed that the smell hurt his nose. An elder heard the little boy's cries and he yelled for the villagers to get away. He was the first to die at the Cold Woman's hands. She then proceeded to the other people, breaking their bodies easily. Her rampage continued through the village until Yaha Uta arrived—made aware of what was happening by two witnesses that had managed to escape the Cold Woman's wrath. He was followed by Taha Aki, the third wife, and the elders."

Old Quil heaved a great sigh, "Though she was not the warrior her mate was, she was still able to defeat Yaha Uta with ease. When Taha Aki saw his son fall, he turned into a grizzled old gray wolf, strength he had not felt in years returning to him in the face of his fury at what the Cold Woman had done to his people. He charged the Cold Woman and the two began to fight. Taha Aki was not the warrior he used to be and it seemed as if he would loose and his people would be doomed when the third wife came to a sudden realization."

"The third wife had just watched her son die and her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She head every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the Cold Woman's mate was beaten. She knew that the intervention of Yaha Uta's brother saved his life and allowed him to defeat the first Cold One."

Sunny pulled slightly away from Paul and leaned forward as Old Quil paused in his tale to take a breath.

"The third wife grabbed a knife from one of her sons then ran towards where the Blood Drinker and Taha Aki were fighting and stabbed herself in the heart."

The Irish girl cringed again and clenched her fists tightly in her lap, unable to even imagine the amount of courage the Third Wife must have possessed.

"The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave into the thirst. Taha Aki took that moment to bit her throat, along with two of his sons who had felt such rage at seeing their mother die that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying only to protect his wife's body before disappearing into the forest, never to return to the tribe again."

Old Quil turned his head and his gaze connected with Sunny's once again before he looked back to the fire, "The ability to fight against the Cold Ones has been passed from generation to generation, from father to son."

Sunny turned to stare at the fire as well when her green eyes met a pair of black orbs that were staring at her intensely from across the fire. She froze, unable to look away from the penetrating gaze.

"Jacob." She breathed so quietly no was able to hear her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Buahahaha, this is even longer than the original version! Twelve pages, TWELVE! Sweet baby Jesus, this is probably the longest chapter yet. And like the original, I decided to split up the big reveal into two separate parts. The second part will most likely be posted either early tomorrow morning or later in the day since I'm going to the movies with mi familia. We're gonna see Jurassic Park in 3D, so excited. XD Anyhooties, I hope y'all liked this chapter!**

**PS - I still don't take credit for the legends in this chapter since it was, and still is, a mishmash of Twilightsagawikia and other fanfics that had the legend in the story. I take no credit for it at all.**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Woodshrew: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Haha, got love random singing and dancing, doesn't matter if it's good or bad as long as you're having fun! At least that's what I think. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Haha, that is actually a true story, it happened to one of my friends, I was there. It was simultaneously sad and hilarious at the same time. Thanks for pointing out that typo, I have no idea why I put Jacob instead of Jared, other than the fact that Jacob was on my mind for some reason. I fixed it, so it's all good. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to point out any other typos. XD

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'm sorry to say that the niceties between Jacob and Sunny will be temporarily put on hold in the next chapter, since Jakey-poo decides to be an arse again. But don't worry, they manage to make-up. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**PeaceLoveHopeFaithBooks: **I know right? Honestly, I think I just write this story for the adorableness that is Lily Finnegan and Claire Young. If I had sisters their age, I would spoil them both rotten. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lady Syndra: **I hope you liked this chapter!

**Nostalgic Child: **Thanks, I loved the old version too, but I have to admit that I love the remake even more. Haha, I'm glad you like Sunny's new accent and sorry if it's a little hard to read/understand, I sometimes have a hard time understanding it myself, which probably isn't a good thing since I'm writing it. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Molly Grace 16: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Phew, I was a little worried about combining the two chapters, but I'm glad it turned out alright. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Haha, that part was pretty funny and totally a Sunny thing to do, (heehee, funny, Sunny, that rhymed XD). Anyhooties, dorky moment over, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this one too!

**Miramisa90212: **Oh yeah, only reason I even went to see the movies in theater was to stare at those boys' abs. My momma always said there were two types of hot guys, they're either doable or payable and the guy that plays Paul in the movies is definitely payable. XD Anyhooties, pervy thoughts aside, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and the slow buildup of Sunny and Jacob's relationship, I know some people don't like that. Although their friendship is definitely gonna be tested in the next chapter. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Caleb's babe: **Awesome, I love that movie. Caleb is super hot, but I'm more of a Pogue girl. There's just something about a guy with long hair and a motorcycle…What's your favorite scene in the movie? Mine's a tie between the swimming pool scene and the scene where Chase gets his arse handed to him by Caleb. I'm glad you liked the last two chapters and to answer your question, Sunny will official met Bella soon, though they briefly saw each other in chapter 8 while Sunny was at the store getting stuff for a sick Lily, though they weren't introduced to each other. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11: New Levels of Assholery

Jacob jerked his gaze away from Sunny's quickly and he looked down at his feet, his fists clenching and unclenching slowly.

"You gonna tell her?" Quil asked with a slight smirk as he looked between his best friend and Sunny.

"I was ordered to remember?" Jacob replied drily without looking up from his bare feet.

"Don't worry, man." Embry said reassuringly and he clapped Jacob on the back, "I'm sure it'll turn out fine."

Jacob snorted and rolled his eyes, "I'm not worried, I don't care how she reacts."

"Whatever you say, man." Quil scoffed mockingly as he shook his head in disbelief.

Jacob scowled at both of his best friends for a moment then he stood and walked over to where Sunny was talking animatedly with Paul and Seth. Both young men were watching her in amusement as she gestured widely with her hands, her Irish brogue making it slightly difficult for them to understand her rapid speech. Jacob cleared his throat when he reached the trio, ignoring the dark look Paul sent his way.

Sunny looked up at him with a bright smile, "Hey, Jacob."

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Jacob asked carefully then he glanced at Paul and Seth, "Privately?"

The redhead tilted her head slightly with a curious expression on her face, but after a moment she smiled and nodded.

"Sure." She said and she held a hand out to him, "Help me up, we can walk an' talk."

Jacob grabbed her smaller hand and pulled her to her feet easily. He dropped her hand as soon as she was upright then he turned and started walking off, away from the bonfire. Sunny rolled her eyes heavenward and sent an exasperated look towards Emily and Kim, who was watching the interaction with interested expression. Both women sent her reassuring smiles in return and Emily gestured with hand to follow the moody teen. Sunny rolled her eyes again and waved to Paul and Seth then she jogged after Jacob.

Jacob glanced at Sunny out of the corner of his eye when she caught up to him and he noticed her hands were shoved into the pockets of the oversized hoodie she was wearing. He turned his gaze forward again and the two walked in down the beach in a semi-comfortable silence, the light of the bonfire slowly fading behind them the further they walked.

After a few more minutes of walking, they came to a large log that had been bleached bone-white from the salty ocean water. Sunny hummed quietly to herself as she hopped up onto the log then she crossed her legs and looked out at the ocean that was illuminated by the almost full moon, her hands clasped loosely in her lap. Jacob leaned against the log beside her, his thick arms crossed over his bare, muscular chest and he, too, stared out at the ocean.

Sunny didn't mind the silence between them, it was surprising comfortable and she felt her shoulders relax as she enjoyed the light sea breeze. She was admittedly curious about what Jacob wanted to talk about, but she knew he would start when he was ready, she just had to be patient. Her patience was finally rewarded when Jacob cleared his throat after a few more minutes of silence.

"What did you think of the legends?" He asked nonchalantly as he subtly glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

Sunny shrugged and a smile appeared on her face as she thought about the legends.

"They were amazin'." She replied and her grin widened slightly, "Billy an' Old Quil 're gifted storytellers."

Another silence fell after she finished speaking, but a few moments later Jacob spoke again.

"What would you do if someone told you they were real?"

"The legends?" Sunny questioned then continued when Jacob nodded, "Run away screamin' my head off, like any sane person."

Jacob gave her a disbelieving look and she laughed loudly at him. Realizing she was messing with him, Jacob rolled his eyes and scowled at her slightly.

"Can you be serious for one minute?" He demanded, sounding harsher than he had intended too, "How would you really react?"

"Oh, lighten up, Black." Sunny stated and she made a face at him then she turned to look at the ocean again, contemplating her answer.

"Honestly, if someone told me tha' th' Quileute legends were real, I'd believe 'em."

Jacob scowled at her, "I'm not joking-"

"Neither am I." Sunny broke in and she looked at him with sincere green eyes, "I'd really believe 'em."

"You're serious." Jacob stated in surprise and Sunny rolled her eyes.

"Aye." She responded and she flashed him a bright smile, "If I can believe in faeries an' such exist, then vampires an' shapeshifters aren't tha' much o' a stretch o' th' imagination."

Her brow furrowed and her stare become intense as she looked at Jacob, "Wait, 're ye tellin' me tha' th' legends 're true?"

Jacob glanced at her then he looked down at his feet. He cleared his throat then nodded his head once.

"Yeah."

Sunny didn't say anything and her silence unnerved Jacob slightly. He looked up over at her and saw that she had pursed her lips and her nose was scrunched up in thought.

"Sunny?" He asked and mentally cursed himself for how anxious he sounded.

She finally looked at him and her brow furrowed again, "Who?"

"Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, and me." He answered immediately and she nodded her head slowly.

"Wait, Leah?" She asked confusedly, "Thought 'twas only a male thing."

Jacob nodded his head, "Yeah, we're not sure why she phased but she did."

"Alrigh'." Sunny stated, accepting the whole thing with remarkable ease, "Tha's not all ye wanted t'talk 'bout, is it? There's somethin' else."

Jacob mentally cursed her perceptiveness then he sighed.

"Yeah," He replied slowly, "You remember how in the legend, the Third Wife was said to be Taha Aki's true spirit wife?"

"Aye." Sunny said with small nod.

"Yeah, well, we call that imprinting." He explained with another sigh as he stared blankly at the ocean, "Imprinting is when a wolf finds his other half. His soulmate."

Jacob noticed Sunny's whole body tense from his peripherals but he continued speaking.

"It's kind of like love at first sight, only stronger. It's more like gravity shifts suddenly, the earth isn't holding the wolf in place anymore, she is. And a wolf becomes whatever the imprint needs him to be—protector, brother, friend, or lover."

"Why 're ye tellin' me this?" The redhead asked in a whisper, her voice cracking a small amount.

Jacob winced slightly and turned his head to look at her, "I imprinted on you."

She stared at him silently, her expression blank and Jacob began to ramble nervously.

"It's not something I wanted this to happen. If I could go back and stop it from happening, I would. I didn't and still don't want this."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry, I know you're a great girl but I wouldn't have even looked twice at you if it wasn't for the imprint. I love someone else and I've been trying to find a way to break it since it happened."

"Wha'?" She demanded suddenly, seeming to finally come out of her stupor, "Ye wha'?"

He looked at her like she'd grown a second head, "I've been trying to break the imprint. Sunny, we're not meant to be together. I love Bella more than anything and I'm not gonna let the imprint get in the way, so I'm going to break it."

Sunny stared at him incredulously before she hopped off the log and stood in front of him, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Yer a dick!" The Irish girl yelled and she jabbed him in the chest with her finger, "Did ye even think fer a minute 'bout how this would affect me? Wha' it I don' want ye t'break th' imprint? Did ye even think o' tha'?"

Jacob clenched his jaw and glared down at her, his silence an answer in and of itself. The young Irish woman shook her head in utter amazement then she took a step away from him.

"Mother o' God, I didn' even think 'twas possible t'reach th' level or assholery ye jus' reached, Jacob Black." Sunny said then she pointed a finger at his face, her green eyes harsh, "Ye have t'be th' most selfish, childish, an' inconsiderate bastard I have ever met an' _tha'_ is sayin' somethin'!"

The redhead ran her hand through her short hair and tugged slightly on the strands, letting out a small scream of frustration.

"I-I can't deal wit' this shit righ' now." She muttered then she spun on her heel and began walking away.

A large, hot hand suddenly wrapped around her bicep and pulled her to a stop. Sunny turned and glared at the hand then up at Jacob, her green eyes blazing.

"Where are you going?" Jacob demanded as he glared right back at her.

"'M goin' home!" Sunny snarled aggressively as she tried to yank her arm from his grasp, "I need t'think 'bout all this crap. Don' bother followin' or comin' by either, Black!"

"You can't just walk away!" He protested firmly, "Because of the imprint I have to at least see you."

"Well tha' jus' too fuckin' bad!" The redhead yelled angrily, "Ye don' get t'do tha' when ye jus' told me ye don' even want th' fuckin' imprint! Christ, ye 're such an _arse_!"

Jacob stared at her in stunned silence, his grip on her arm loosening enough for her to wrench her arm free.

"Stay th' hell away from me, Black." Sunny snarled, "When I want t'talk t'ye, I'll find ye."

She then stormed away, leaving Jacob once again by himself with only his conflicting thoughts for company.

* * *

Sunny stomped back into the light of the bonfire with a thunderous expression, which she tried to clear as she made a beeline towards Lily, who was sitting with Claire, Embry, and Quil. She was almost there when she paused in her tracks, Jacob's words coming back to her.

'_A wolf becomes whatever the imprint needs him to be—protector, brother, friend, or lover.'_

The words circulated through her head as she stared at Embry, who had Lily on his shoulders as she squealed with laughter.

"Oh fuck no." she said out loud and stormed towards them, "Embry!"

Embry spun around, causing Lily to scream slightly. Seeing the dark look on the redhead's face, he quickly handed Lily over to Emily, who had walked over with Sam.

"Embry fuckin' Call, ye have some explainin' t'do!" Sunny yelled, not even caring that she was drawing attention to herself.

"H-hey, Sunny." Embry stuttered and he nervously looked down at the fuming Irish girl, "So, I guess Jake told you?"

Sunny's nostrils flared slightly with her anger and she quickly closed her eyes. She took a deep, calming breath and held for a count of ten then she slowly exhaled, letting her anger go with it. She opened her eyes and looked Embry right in the eye.

"Ye hurt her an' I'll shove me foot so damn far up yer arse, you'll be tastin' leather for _months_, got it?" Sunny demanded firmly as she pointed her finger right at his nose, causing him to go cross-eyed for a moment.

Embry blinked and nodded his head dumbly in response. Sunny nodded her head jerkily in return, satisfied that he understood then she took Lily from Emily's arms and hugged her tight, pressing an affectionate kiss to her short, reddish-gold hair. Lily happily wrapped her arms around her sister's neck and pressed a kiss to Sunny's cheek.

The four year old allowed her sister to hold her for a few more minutes then she began to wiggle, stretching her arms out towards Embry in a silent demand. Sunny sighed gently and handed Lily over to Embry, not even bothering to comment on the way he cradled her younger sister protectively in his arms or the way he was gazing at her adoringly. Sunny stared at them for a moment then she turned to face Sam and Emily, who were watching her with wary concern.

"Are you okay, Sunny?" Emily asked in a maternal tone and she placed a gentle hand on the redhead's arm.

The younger woman gave her a small, strained smile and shook her head.

"No, 'm not, nut I'll be fine." Sunny replied honestly then she looked at Sam with a serious expression on her face, "Could ye keep everyone away from me fer a few days while I process everthin', Boss Man?"

Sam looked at her carefully,, silently judging if he should then he nodded slowly in acquiescence.

"Alright, just don't take too long."

"I won't." Sunny promised then she turned back to Lily and pressed a quick, loving kiss to her forehead, "Ye be a good little lass for Emily an' Sam, okay? I'll pick ye up t'morrow afternoon, aye? Enjoy yer sleepover, love."

Lily nodded and gave her older sister, who was more like a mother to her, a shrewd look.

"You're going to visit Mama aren't you?" The four year old asked, her perceptiveness causing Sunny to chuckle quietly and ruffle her hair affectionately.

"Aye, I am. How 'bout I take ye t'visit her over th' weekened?" Sunny offered then she glanced up at Embry, "We can even take Embry along if ye'd like."

Lily frowned slightly and thought it over then she nodded, "Okay."

Sunny kissed her forehead again then she pressed a sisterly kiss to Embry's cheek.

"Thank ye fer takin' care o' her." Sunny said quietly and Embry gave her a small smile.

Sunny smiled tiredly back, ruffled Lily's hair once last time and waved to the others then she began the short trek towards her car. She paused briefly when she caught sight of Jacob standing on the other side of the bonfire. He was watching her through narrowed black eyes, apparently not even paying attention to Sam, who was talking to him. The redhead scowled slightly and shook her head then she continued on her way to her car as if she hadn't seen him at all.

"Bastard." She mumbled to herself as she climbed into her van, intent on going home and sleeping.

* * *

The next morning, Sunny slowly pulled into the parking lot of St. Patrick Cemetery. She let her van idle in the parking spot for several moments then she killed the engine and grabbed the bouquet of lilies and daffodils from the passenger seat. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Sunny climbed out of the car and looked the doors, pocketing her keys.

St. Patrick Cemetery was located in Kent, Washington just twenty minutes away from Seattle. It had been established in the mid-nineteenth century when the Irish immigrants from Kent Valley had set aside four acres of land for a Catholic cemetery. Hence the reason Maire Finnegan was buried there on November 4th, 2004, three days after she had been killed by a drunk driver on her way home from work.

Sunny sucked in another deep breath and she closed her eyes for a moment then she began to slowly make her way through the cemetery, passing various plots and mausoleums as she went. Five minutes later and she had reached her mother's grave in the back corner of the center section of the cemetery. The grave was marked by a simple, rectangular gravestone and beside it was small hole with a black tube for flowers.

The Irish girl heaved a sigh and sat down cross-legged in front of the gravestone. She placed the flowers carefully beside her and pulled her black peacoat tighter around her frame. Bowing her head, Sunny prayed silently like she always did when she visited her mother's grave. When she was finished, Sunny lifted her head and reached a hand out, lightly tracing the engraving on the headstone then she let her hand fall in her lap limply.

"Hey Ma, been awhile." The redhead joked weakly then she cleared her throat, "Lily's doin' better, her hair's longer npw. She's made a new friend too, Claire Young, she's three an' is stayin' with her aunt on th' Quileute reservation near Forks. Lily an' her 're inseparable, 'tis absolutely adorable watchin' them get into all sorts o' mischief. Lily's goin' t'be so upset when Claire has t'go back to th' Makah reservation. Quil will be too, fer tha' matter, but at least Lily has Embry. Oh, I forgot t'mention tha' Embry is Lily's soulmate, imprint, whatever."

Sunny sighed again and rubbed her face with her hands, "Did I mention tha' Embry an' Quil 're werewolves? Not like th' full-moon, vicious, furry kind. They're more like shapeshifters, t'be honest, but they like bein' called werewolves instead. Guess it sounds more masculine or somethin'. Anyway, them along wit' Sam, Paul, Seth, and Jared, all th' guys I've become friends wit' turn into wolves. So does Seth's older sister, Leah, but she an' I haven't spoke much. Migh' have t'change tha' soon. She's apparently an oddity among the oddities 'cause she's th' only female in th' pack."

"O' course we can't forget Jacob fuckin' Black." Sunny commented with a sardonic laugh, "He's apparently _my_ soulmate. An' he doesn' even want me 'cause he's too busy yearnin' after some girl tha's in love wit' some other guy. Anyway, he wants t'break th' imprint so tha' he can win over this chick. Now, I would have been completely fine wit' 'im breakin' th' fuckin' imprint, if he had bothered t'ask me fer my opinion on th' whole thing, but he didn'. He jus' decided tha' he was goin' t'do it wit'out any thought on how I would feel 'bout it. How fucked up is tha'?"

The Irish girl groaned and covered her face with her hands, hanging her head slightly in frustration.

"Fuckin' hell, when did me life become such a supernatural soap opera? I don' know wha' t'do, Ma. I mean, I can understand where he's comin' from in a way. He loves this lass, loved 'er so much tha' he thought she was th' _one_ an' then I come in an' bam! He finds out tha' God, th' spirits, or whatever entity tha' created imprintin' decided tha' she wasn' good enough an' now he's stuck wit' me. Tha' has t'suck arse…"

"He's a nice lad and all, but I barely know 'im an' people expect me t'want a relationship wit' him?" Sunny continued then she flopped onto her back and spread her arms out wide as she stared up at the sky, "S'like seriously? We've only known each other fer a month at most an' ye want me t'jump into a relationship? Wha' th' hell is wrong wit' ye people?"

The Irish girl huffed and scratched at her idly, "O' course, Jacob explained tha' a wolf is whatever th' imprint needs him t'be, so maybe we can jus' be friends? I mean, imprintin' seems like a permanent thing, so I doubt it can be broken. But 'm sure we can compromise or somethin'."

"Aye, tha's what I'll do. We can compromise an' everythin' will be okay." Sunny stated as she quickly sat up and shook the grass from her hair, "Thanks fer listenin', Ma. I'll bring Lily up t'visit this weekend. If she can convince 'im t'come, maybe you'll even be able t'meet Embry."

She got to her knees and picked up the flowers, placing them carefully into the little tube then she pressed a kiss to the top of the headstone,

"Bye, Ma." Sunny whispered as she got to her feet, "I'll be back soon."

The redhead exhaled slowly and left the cemetery with a slight bounce to her step. She would still wait a few days before she talked to Jacob, just to give them both time to cool down fully and, hopefully, he'll be receptive to her compromise.

* * *

Three days. It had been three days since Jacob had told Sunny about being a werewolf and about imprinting. He had not seen or spoken to her in those three days and, as much as he hated to admit it, it was starting to drive him crazy. Of course, sort of helped to know that she had rarely spoke to anyone else in the pack with the exception of Emily and Kim, but they didn't technically count since they weren't wolves. Of course, Paul made it worse since, out of the entire pack, including Emily and Kim, Sunny had spoken to him the most in those three days. And the temperamental wolf liked rubbing that fact in Jacob's face on an hourly basis.

"Would you sit the fuck down already?!" Paul exploded after Jacob had paced past him for what had to be the twentieth time.

Jacob pinned him with a dark glare and a growl reverberated from deep within in chest. Paul snarled and growled right back. Both were itching for a fight, though for completely different reasons.

"Knock it off, both of you." Sam commanded in the alpha voice, "Sunny's going to be any minute and the last thing she needs to see is your furry asses ripping the shit out of each other. Now sit down Jacob."

Jacob growled again but took a seat on the arm of the couch next to Embry. The pack sat quietly in the living room as they waited for Sunny and Lily to arrive. The only noise was coming from the kitchen, where Emily and Kim were making lunch with Claire.

Seth suddenly perked up from where he was lounging beside the window and he excitedly exclaimed when he caught sight of Sunny's van pulling in beside Sam's truck.

"She's here!"

And just like that the living room was a flurry of movement. Embry had jumped to his feet and was rushing towards the door only for Sam to grab him by the back of the neck and hold his arm out to keep the others from rushing from the living room.

"Stop!" He commanded and the rest of the pack froze in place.

Jacob heard Emily shuffled out of the kitchen and towards the door, without sparing the group of large, frozen men in her living room a glance. Claire giggled when she glanced at the group as she followed after her aunt.

"Hullo Emily, Claire." Sunny's voice filled the air followed by Lily and Claire's squeals of excitement at seeing each other, even though they had spent all day yesterday together.

Jacob watched intensely as Emily passed them on her way back to the kitchen, a giggling Lily and Claire following after her. He and the rest of the pack waited tensely for a moment then Sunny appeared. She paused in front of the frozen group, her brow furrowed and her lips quirked in amusement.

"Wow Em," she called over her shoulder without removing her gaze from the group, "These statues are so life-like."

She reached over and pinched Embry's cheeks, pulling on them and making his mouth stretch.

"This is awesome, Boss Man." Sunny commented as she finally let go of Embry's face with a snicker, "Whipped all o' ye."

She turned away from the group of men and headed towards the kitchen, whistling a jaunty Irish tune to herself.

"Sam." Seth all but whined as he watched Sunny head into the kitchen where the smell of food was wafting from.

"Alright, go." Sam said with a sigh, "Calmly."

Embry wiggled out of his grab and darted in the kitchen, where the pack could here Lily's happy exclamations and Sunny loud laughter. Slowly the rest of the pack followed, with Sam leading the way. Jacob entered the kitchen last and his gaze subconsciously sought out Sunny's tall form. He had to repress an angry growl when he saw Seth squishing her in a hug before he passed her over to Paul.

"Don't ever do that again, princess." Paul snapped as soon as he let her go, his large hands on her shoulders.

The redhead laughed and patted his head, a coy smile on her lips, "What did the puppy miss me?"

The kitchen was filled with groans and Sunny laughed maniacally while Emily and Kim giggled. Jacob watched as Sunny looked around the kitchen and then her gaze settled on him. As soon as it did, her green eyes became determined and she quickly made her way towards him. Jacob felt the unmistakable fight-or-flight instinct, which he quickly squashed as he stood still and waited for to reach him. He could feel the pack's eyes on them but he didn't look away from Sunny's gaze to check if they were actually staring.

"Ye an' I have t'talk." The Irish girl stated firmly, her tone brooking no argument then she walked past him and towards the backdoor without waiting for a reply.

Jacob glanced back at his pack and found that they were all silently staring at him then he quickly followed after the redhead. When he stepped out onto the back porch, Sunny was once again sitting on the porch railing with her back pressed against one of the awning's support beams while her legs dangled on either side of the rail.

The sky was cloudy and it was sprinkling lightly, but that didn't seem to bother Sunny in the least. Jacob moved to stand next to her, leaning his arms against the railing. They both stared out at the forest silently, watching the rain fall. Jacob kept glancing at Sunny out of the corner of his eye, waiting for her to start talking but she seemed content to just sit in silence. He wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what he could say, so he remained silent.

"Tell me 'bout Bella."

Jacob jerked his head around so fast to look at her, he heard it crack. Sunny looked at him with a cocked brow, her eyes daring him to deny talking to her. He sighed and turned to look at the forest again when he realized that his glare wasn't going to deter her.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, attempt to evade the question in a different way and he noticed her shrug one shoulder from his peripheral vision.

"I have me reasons." The redhead answered vaguely as she began picking at her nails, "Now tell me 'bout her."

"Fine." Jacob agreed with a sigh then he gave her a stern look, "But you can't talk or ask questions until I'm done, alright?"

"Sure, sure." Sunny responded without thought as she waved her hand in a gesture of agreement, "Silent as the dead."

Jacob rolled his eyes slightly then gestured towards one of the chairs, "You might want to sit in one of the chairs. This is going to take a while."

Sunny looked at him with a quirked brow then she pointedly pulled her left leg up and wrapped her arm around, resting her chin on her knee while her other leg continued to dangle over the rail. Jacob shook his head in slight amusement then he looked back at the tree line.

"I knew Bella back when we were kids." He started slowly and Sunny listened with rapt attention as he told her about all things Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Author's Note: Decided to combine chapters 12 and 13 from the original version to make a single, longer chapter. I might actually start doing that more often, but only when two chapters coincide with each other (i.e. they either take place the same day or the next). I'm not gonna combine chapters if there's a major time-skip between them, say like a week or more. Anyhooties, I hope y'all liked this chapter. Next one we get to hear Sunny's, revised but not really, opinion on one Isabella Swan, so stay tuned for that.**

**PS - St. Patrick Cemetery is an actual cemetery in Kent, WA and yes, Sunny's mother was Catholic and Sunny sort of is. She's not extremely religious but she still sometimes goes to Mass and all that…Hmm…maybe I should do a chapter about that…What do you guys think?**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are absolutely awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Nostalgic Child: **Haha, thanks, I really can't take credit for the legends though since it's just a mishmash of using and other versions of the legend I've seen on this site, I just tweaked and blended things. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Woodshrew: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this one too!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black Snape: **Haha, I hope you liked the fight at the beginning of this chapter. XD

**Miramisa90212: **Oh my God, I know, Boo Boo Stewart is one yummy hunk-o'-man. Mmm, washboard abs…Annnyhooties, sexy abs aside, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Anon Guest: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and the legends. Haha, I kinda feel bad for Jake sometimes too, but only sometimes. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Molly Grace 16: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Honestly, out of the entire Twilight series, I thought the legends were the most interesting thing. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lmv16: **Haha, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Tamani: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I did change the original version of this chapter a bit, plus I combined it with the original's chapter 13 to make it longer. Yeah, Caleb's babe and I were talking about the covenant, which is a freaking awesome movie. Who's your favorite Son of Ipswich? I'm tied between Pogue and Reid.


	12. Chapter 12: Bitch-Fit

Sunny sat and silently listened to Jacob explain the whole story about Isabella Swan for three hours. It probably wouldn't have taken nearly that long had she been talking to a regular boy, but since she wasn't, Sunny would have to patiently wait for Jacob to calm himself down whenever he began to periodically shake. Sunny remained silent even during those times, absorbing and cataloguing everything he said in her mind just like she did the night Billy told the legends at the bonfire three days ago.

Jacob had finished speaking five minutes ago and he was just staring blankly out at the forest while Sunny studied him shrewdly.

"Yer a dumbass."

The redhead watched with a quirked brow as Jacob's head snapped in her direction so fast she thought he'd give himself whiplash. There was a fierce scowl on his face and he opened his mouth to no doubt make an angry retort but Sunny held up her hand to silence him.

"Shut up." Sunny commanded clearly, "I was quiet, now it's yer turn."

His jaw tensed as he clenched his teeth but he nodded in assent.

"All three o' ye are dumbasses o' th' most epic proportions." Sunny said after a moment and she slowly uncurled her left leg and let it dangle over the railing, "Ye an' tha' Edmund guy, especially."

"It's Edward." Jacob corrected drily.

"Shut up!" The Irish girl retorted without missing a beat, "From what ye jus' told me, my opinion on Bella is this, she seems selfish, insecure, slightly vain, an' immature. She needs t'grow th' fuck up. Forks is a small as fuck town, so I can see how 'tis possible she let th' attention o' all those guys go to her head. It boosted her self-esteem an' she became misguide 'cause o' tha'."

Jacob gave a low growl that was so abruptly cut off by the look Sunny pinned him with that he nearly choked.

"Ye can get as pissed off as ye want, but 'm goin' t'tell it t'ye straight." She snapped, "So don' ye fuckin' go growlin' at me like a rabid dog, got it?"

His silence was all the answer she needed and Sunny sniffed reproachfully then continued her assessment.

"As I was sayin', she's insecure an' needs constant reassurance tha' she's good enough. She _used_ ye, then tossed ye away like a used rubber when her precious leech was in danger. She went back to him even after he left her. Aye, ye can say she loved ye, tha's all fine an' dandy, but when it comes down to it, I think she was just in love wit' th' way ye treated her Aye, I don' doubt tha' she cared 'bout ye, but was it love? I don' think so."

Sunny took a deep breath and exhaled slowly then she looked Jacob straight in the eye, her expression more serious than he'd _ever_ seen it.

"Ye told her Edmund or whatever his name is, is like a drug fer her an' tha' ye'd have been healthier fer her." She said quietly and her serious expression softened, "Did ye ever stop t'think tha' _**she**_ wouldn't be healthy fer _**ye**_?"

The Irish girl stared at him, watching the emotions roil through his eyes as she waited quietly for his response, negative or positive. When he remained quiet, she hopped off the porch railing and reached a hand out, placing it lightly on his shoulder as she stood beside him.

"I know this probably pisses ye off, an' yer probably cursin' me out in yer mind right now, but_ think_ 'bout it, Jacob. What has she ever done fer ye, tha' didn't better her own situation?"

She moved closer and in a split-second decision, Sunny hugged him from behind, her arms wrapped loosely around him.

"'M not askin' to be in a relationship, neither o' us wants tha' right now." Sunny whispered gently as she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his bare back, "Ye 're too deep in love wit' Bella to ever feel tha' way 'bout me an' I barely know ye, but I want ye t'know tha' I'll _**never**_ leave ye like she did. Never."

Sunny held him for a moment longer then she stepped away from him and turned back to go into the house. Her hand was on the doorknob of the backdoor when she turned to face him again. He was still leaning against the porch railing with his back to her. His head was drooped and she could see his shoulders trembling faintly.

"Go fer a run an' blow off some steam, Black." Sunny said softly, "I'll keep th' wolves at bay."

Jacob was already running towards the tree line before she'd even finished her sentence and Sunny watched him with a sad smile on her lips then she entered the house.

* * *

Silence met Sunny when she walked back into the kitchen and she carefully shut the backdoor then she turned to face the pack, her back against the wood door. The redhead met their gazes unwaveringly. She wasn't going to feel guilty for speaking her mind and saying things Jacob obviously needed to hear.

Soon the rest of the pack looked away from the Irish girl until only Sam was holding her gaze. The two stared at each other evenly for several moments then he inclined his head ever so slightly to her. Sunny released the breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding and she slumped slightly against the backdoor, suddenly exhausted. The relief she felt at Sam's acceptance of her words was a relief and after a moment she straightened and moved over to the sink then she hopped up onto the counter beside it.

"That was pretty impressive," Quil suddenly said, breaking the somewhat tense silence in the kitchen, as an impish grin appeared on his face, "You chewed him up and spit him out. And you did it nicely! None of us would have been brave enough to do that. Not even Paul.

Paul scoffed and cuffed Quil upside the head then he crossed his arms over his chest, "I so would have."

"Yeah," Jared snorted and rolled his eyes, "Keep telling yourself that, man."

"Er…" Sunny shifted and rubbed the back of her head, a sheepish smile on her face, "Yer welcome, I guess."

The pack laughed loudly and suddenly Sunny was swamped by large, overly warm and muscled men in a massive group hug.

"You did alright, princess." Paul said with a smirk and he ruffled her hair, "He needed someone to have a bitch-fit at him."

"Gee, thanks Paul." Sunny quipped sarcastically with an eye roll then she looked out the kitchen window, "Oh hey, it stopped rainin', we should go to th' beach."

Emily looked at her oddly, "Seriously? The beach?"

Sunny shrugged and grinned at the older woman, "Aye, why not? Ye don' need th' sun t'make th' beach fun."

She snickered at the groans that sounded through the room at that statement.

"You are so weird." Jared muttered and affectionately ruffled her already disheveled hair.

"An' damn proud o' it, Cameron."

* * *

Jacob ran through the trees swiftly. He was still human since he knew Leah was on patrol and he didn't feel like sharing what just transpired with her right now. He didn't know where he was running, he just knew that he needed to so he let his feet guide him.

Jacob ran all the way to the cliffs, coming to a stop on the same cliff he and Sunny had first—and rather explosive—conversation almost a month and a half ago. He sucked in deep breaths, not because he was winded from running but because it was helping to calm him down.

He didn't want to admit that Sunny could be right about Bella not truly being in love with him, but he couldn't help it when he began analyzing every interaction between himself and Bella. It was like a slap in the face and the pain in his chest returned anew as he went over every scenario.

Faint laughter reached his ears and pulled him from his tumultuous inner thoughts. Jacob glanced over the edge of the cliff, looking towards the beach where his keen eyes could make out the pack. The laughter was coming from Sunny, Lily, and Claire who were running up and down the beach, chasing the seagulls. As Jacob watched her, he thought of what she had said just before he ran away.

'_I'll never leave you like she did.' _

The words played over and over in his mind and he found himself believing them. She may think that they barely knew each other—and she was sort of right—but he _knew_ that she was being sincere when she spoke those words. Sunny wasn't the type of person to abandon the people she cared about and she cared about him, even if it was just as a friend.

Heaving a sigh, Jacob started walking back down the cliff, towards his pack brothers and Sunny. He doubted that he would ever love her like he loved Bella, but he would make an effort at being her friend. It was the least he could do after all she was apparently willing to do for him. And he should probably apologize to her for being such a dick since they met.

* * *

Sunny smiled brightly when she caught sight of Jacob walking towards the group from the direction of the cliffs. She watched as Jacob gestured her over to him and she happily skipped towards him, the clean ocean air making her giddy and carefree. A small squeak of surprise escaped Sunny's mouth when Jacob suddenly pulled her into a warm embrace, but it only took her a moment to wrap her own arms around him.

"I'm sorry." He muttered quietly into her hair, "For being an asshole to you and for everything."

"S'alrigh'," Sunny stated as she pulled away and smiled up at him sweetly then she said teasingly, "Jus' don' do it again, or I'll kick yer ass th' Irish way."

Jacob chuckled lowly and a small grin found its way onto his face as he allowed Sunny to lead him over to the rest of the pack by the hand. The redhead let go of his hand as soon as they reached the others and she bounced away while the guys surrounded him and they roped him into playing a game of football with the old football Quil had found in Sam's truck.

Sunny grinned happily as she stood beside Kim and Emily and the three watched the guys begin calling out teams while Claire and Lily happily played in the sand at their feet.

"Thank you." Emily said quietly as she nudged the taller girl gently with her shoulder, "It's been awhile since I've seen Jake look happy."

"Eh, tha's what friends 're fer." Sunny replied with a small shrug of her shoulders, "Anyone would have done it."

Sunny grinned suddenly and looked down at Emily with a mischievous smile.

"If ye ladies will excuse me, 'm goin' t'go teach them boys how t'play rugby." Sunny said with a wide grin then she darted towards the guys with a laugh.

Emily and Kim exchanged amused smiles then they settled down onto the sand to watch the guys and Sunny play while Claire and Lily sat in front of them.

* * *

She watched the strange redhead girl that she remembered from the supermarket bouncing among the group of large russet skinned men. Dark brows furrowed in confusion when the redhead suddenly skipped over to the large man that had just joined the group. She jolted when she realized that the tall, muscular man was her best friend then she frowned slightly in even more confusion when he pulled the redhead into a quick hug. Her frown deepened as her confusion grew when her best friend allowed the ginger to pull him towards the others eagerly. Shaking her head quickly, the dark haired woman hurried away from the beach and back to her car, her thoughts whirling with unanswered questions.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, short chapter, I know, but I couldn't combine it with chapter 15 from the original version because there was a month time-skip. Anyhooties, I hope y'all liked the changed I made to this chapter. Sunny isn't as harsh with her assessment of Bella as she was in the original. Yeah, she still doesn't like her, but she's a little, nice I guess you could say, about her dislike. Anyhooties, next chapter should be longer, but I'm not sure yet. It's also going to be the 'breaking point' essential for Sunny and Jacob's relationship, though it's going to be a bit different from the original version's. Anyhooties, hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are absolutely awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Haha, I like fights and sad moments sometimes too. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Haha, those parts are some of my favorites in this chapter too, it always creates such a funny mental image. I was watching an Irish sports channel on youtube and that's what ass sounded like to me, I could be wrong though, but I figured I'd just go with it. Thanks for pointing out the typo, I'll fixed it. I think having Sunny go to Mass during Christmas would be a good idea. Haha, I could totally see either Paul, Seth or Quil doing something like that. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**PeaceLoveHopeFaithBooks: **Haha, I'm not sure. I mean, she'll probably convince Jacob and Billy to go with her and since Lily will most likely go too, Embry is gonna want to come. It is entirely possible, that if I do write a chapter were Sunny and Lily attend Mass the pack will come with her. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Caleb's babe: **I'm glad you liked the last two chapters! Those are pretty cool scenes in the movie, especially the Harry Potter reference, that one cracks me up every time, same with the underwear scene. I hope Sunny's reaction to the Bella explanation was up to your expectations, it's rather different from the original version. On a side note, I have not seen the fanmade youtube videos for the covenant, though they sound interesting. Can you send me the links, I'd like to watch them. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

Miramisa90212: I hope you liked the last chapter!

**TrueAlbertanGirl: **Haha, I'm glad you like the story so far! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Molly Grace 16: **Yup, but he's not so much of a butthead at the end of this chapter, I think. He's starting to 'redeem' himself in a way. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Nostalgic Child: **Haha, sorry, no ball-kicking in the last chapter, but I'm glad you liked the new version anyway. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Woodshrew: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, Jake is a bit of an idiot right now, but he's blinded by his little teenage boy hormones, but things do eventually get sorted out. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**LadyAmazon: **Haha, me too. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!**  
**

**Luli Cullen:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lmv16: **Haha, no, the voice I hear in my head when I write Sunny sounds A LOT like the girl from Brave, so you're not the only one. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: PS I Love You

Sunny yawned tiredly as she pulled her van into Emily and Sam's driveway around nine-thirty in the morning and she sleepily shut of the engine then she climbed out just as the backdoor slid open and Lily hopped out of the car, an excited grin on her young face. Lily bounced eagerly around her sister as the two headed towards the house. Two weeks had passed since Sunny's bitch-fit, as Paul called it, at Jacob about Bella and since then Sunny and Jacob had been getting along far better than they ever had.

The redhead rubbed her face with a hand as she held the door open for Lily, who rushed inside and headed towards the living room. There was a chorus of excited, girly squeals and laughter as Lily and Claire reunited again after only a day apart. Sunny couldn't help but smile as she closed the front door and walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin', Emily." Sunny greeted the slightly older woman and the two embraced then Sunny turned to take a seat at the table, but she paused when she saw a vaguely familiar woman sitting at the table with her shoulders hunched and her head bowed.

"Er, hullo." The Irish girl said curiously and her brows furrowed slightly as she tried to place who the woman was, "Yer Leah, righ'?"

"Yeah." The woman grunted in response without looking up and Sunny quirked a brow.

"Not much o' a mornin' person, 're ye?"

"Look, I don't really like dealing with you imprints, so can you just leave me the hell alone?" Leah snapped, lifting her head to glare at Sunny in annoyance.

"Leah!" Emily chided her cousin carefully as she prepared everything to make breakfast.

Leah growled and shoved away from the table then she stomped out of the house through the backdoor, slamming it shut behind her. Sunny stared at the backdoor with a raised brow, her jaw slightly slack at what had just happened.

"I'm sorry about her." Emily apologized with a sigh and she sat down across from the redhead, running a hand through her long, dark hair, "She's…just very angry and bitter."

"Aye, I got tha'." Sunny replied with a small smirk then her expression turned serious, "What happened?"

Emily sighed and ran her fingers through her hair again then she folded them atop the table, her gaze fixated on them.

"I'd forgotten you didn't know." Emily said quietly and she sighed again, "Sam and Leah used to date back in high school, before he began phasing. When the elders found out that Sam had started phasing, they forbad him from telling Leah or his mother and it put a strain on their relationship. Then I came to visit Leah and Sam imprinted on me…He broke up with Leah that same night."

Emily fell silent, staring intensely at her clasped hands and Sunny gave her a befuddled look.

"Did he even tell 'er _why_ he broke up wit' her?" The redhead asked warily, already guessing the answer.

"No, he didn't. But he explained to me what happened when he came to see me. I told him to leave and he did for a short time. I kept telling him to go back to Leah, to make things work between them, but he couldn't. We started spending more time together and he explained everything about the dangers of vampires and the tribe's legends, he even introduced me to Jared and Paul since they had changed shortly after him." Emily explained quietly, "Then the rumors started and when I realized how it looked, I told Sam to leave and go to back to Leah. He agreed to stay away, but he couldn't go back to Leah, he said he didn't want to hurt her more by pretending. I said…I told him that he was a liar and that he was running from his responsibilities just like his father had. I felt so guilt after I said that, but I couldn't take it back and hearing his father's name caused Sam to accidently phase. That's how I got my scars. He was so frantic that he couldn't phase back, but Jared heard him and he contacted Paul and my aunt Sue and I was rushed to the hospital."

Sunny stared at Emily wide-eyed and her draw dropped in surprise. Emily looked up at her with a sad smile on her scarred face.

"They said I had been mauled by a bear to keep their secret, thankfully, I wasn't in critical condition and the next afternoon I told Jared I wanted to see Sam. When he came, we both knew I'd be scarred and he asked me to tell him to kill himself so he could escape the misery. He said he couldn't commit suicide without knowing for certain if that was what I wanted. But I had already forgiven him and I didn't want him to blame himself for something that was an accident. That was when I realized that he was the one person I really wanted to be there with me. I realized that I felt lonely and incomplete without him, so I no longer fought my feelings for him. He still hasn't completely forgiven himself, both for what happened to me and what he did to Leah."

The two women stared at each other silently for a few moments, Sunny contemplating what she had just been told while Emily reflected on past memories.

"Well…It seems tha' Leah an' I 're sort o' in th' same boat." The Irish girl mumbled after a few more moments of silence had passed.

Emily gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Nothin', Em." Sunny replied with a dismissive wave then she grinned at her and got to her feet, "I think 'm goin' t'go talk to 'er."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Sunny." Emily stated concernedly as she got to her feet too, "Leah is very angry and bitter about what happened, her temper is…volatile."

"Eh, so's Paul's, but I still hang out wit' 'im." Sunny quipped then she patted Emily's arm reassuringly, "Don' worry, lass, I'll be fine."

Emily pursed her lips slightly then nodded slowly and Sunny grinned down at her. The slightly older woman watched worriedly as the taller young woman shuffled out the backdoor, whistling cheerily to herself then she continued to prepare breakfast, the rest of the pack would be there soon and the girls were no doubt getting hungry.

* * *

Sunny cheerfully whistled the old Irish tune _Johnny I Hardly Knew Ye_ to herself as she walked around the house and towards the beach, or more specifically the cliffs with her hands shoved into the pockets of her oversized hoodie. She wasn't sure if Leah was actually at the cliffs, but it seemed like a good place to go if you wanted to get away and think.

Still whistling, Sunny trekked up the worn dirt path that lead to the top of the cliff then she paused to take a deep breath of the clear ocean air once she reached the top. Her green eyes settled on the tall female figure standing near the edge of the cliff and she walked towards Leah, sitting down on the edge of the cliff just like she did all those weeks ago with Jacob.

"What do you want?"

Sunny unconsciously snorted in amusement. Jacob had asked the same thing.

"Don' know, guess 'm jus' nosy." Sunny replied with a nonchalant shrug and she began to idly kick her feet.

"Yeah, well, back off. I don't need or want a friend. Especially if it's one of you _imprints_."

"Wow, ye actually made tha' sound like an insult. 'M impressed." Sunny commented flatly, though there was a cheeky look in her eyes.

Leah scowled and glared down at the top of the other girl's ginger head. As if feeling the burn of her glare, Sunny looked up at her and quirked a brow almost challengingly.

"Look, lass, ye don' have t'talk to me. Hell, ye don' even have t'like me, but ye 'm not goin' to jus' leave ye alone. 'M sure ye've seen how persistent I am wit' th' whole, weird mind-thing ye wolves have." Sunny stated lightly then her tone became slightly firmer, "So suck it up an' take a seat."

Leah huffed and her scowl deepened but after a moment of silent rebellion, she sat down beside the other tall girl. Sunny nodded gratefully then looked out at the ocean and the two sat in a surprisingly companionable silence.

"I don't get it."

Sunny cast a sidelong glance at Leah, a pale brow quirked upward curiously but she remained quiet.

"I don't get why Jacob tried to fight the imprint and he didn't." Leah continued softly, her eyes focused straight ahead of her, "We loved each other… He loved _me_, but he didn't try to fight it. Why?"

The Irish girl sat quietly for a moment, debating on if she should answer what she perceived as a rhetorical question.

"Jacob and Sam are very different people." Sunny finally said as she furrowed her brows in thought, "Jacob is far more hardheaded and stubborn than Sam is. Plus he's younger and more likely to think with his hormones instead of his head or heart. Sam…just isn't like that."

The redhead paused and glanced at Leah, blinking when she saw that the slightly older girl was staring at her intently.

"Look. 'tis obvious tha' ye still care 'bout both o' them even though yer bitter an' angry 'bout what happened, ye have _every_ right t'be, believe me." Sunny said as she pulled her legs up and turned to face Leah, now sitting cross-legged, "An' 'tis not any o' my business, but if ye ever want t'talk or rant, I'll listen."

"Why would you do that for me?" Leah asked after a moment of silence, "I'm sure you've heard what the guys have said about me."

"Oh aye, they're always seemin' t'be complainin' 'bout what a harpy ye 're." Sunny commented offhandedly then she laughed lightly at the annoyed look that appeared on the other girl's face, "But I'd bet tha's nothin' compared to Jacob Black's moodiness. Tha' lad is worse than a PMSin' teenager."

Leah snorted quietly in amusement and she looked at Sunny appraisingly.

"You know, you're not that bad." The female wolf stated with a smirk, "For an imprint."

Sunny tossed her head back and laughed loudly for several moments.

"Leah, love, I think this is th' start o' a beautiful friendship."

* * *

"So how are you and Jacob doing?" Emily asked casually as she prepared dinner for the pack, systematically chopping vegetables.

"Seriously?" Sunny demanded with an exasperated groan, "Didn' we already have this conversation over a month ago?"

Kim giggled quietly from her seat at the kitchen table where she was idly flipping through a magazine and drinking a bottle of pop.

"Can you blame us for being curious, Sunny?" The normally shy girl asked rhetorically as she took a sip of her drink, "A blind man can see the chemistry between you two."

The redhead groaned and bumped the back of her head against the cabinet behind her.

"We're jus' friends." The Irish girl stated matter-of-factly in an exasperated tone, "He still loves what's-'er-name anyway, so it would never work."

"You don't know that, Sunny." Emily chided gently as she placed the chopped vegetables in the pot of soup she was making, "Besides your mouth says one thing but your eyes say another."

"Th' hell ye 're ye talkin' about, Emily?" Sunny asked in confusion and she gave the slightly older woman a strange look.

"Your eyes, Sunny." Emily replied with a serene smile, "They light up when you're with Jacob."

"She's right." Kim added with a grin, "You practically glow when the two of you are together."

Sunny frowned and began to mentally go through all the times she and Jacob had hung out in the past month or so. She analyzed all the emotions she had felt during that time and as she came to a conclusion her green eyes steadily widened.

"Oh, fuck me." The redhead groaned then slammed the back of her head against the cabinet again, "I have a crush on Jacob fuckin' Black."

Emily and Kim rolled their eyes and shared an exasperated look that was missed by Sunny.

"That's not a bad thing, Sunny." Emily stated with a small amount of exasperation.

"Th' hell it's not!" Sunny exclaimed loudly and she looked at the other two women with a vague outrage, "He's in love wit' some other lass! 'M not 'bout t'get in th' middle o' tha' shit!"

Oh, Sunny." Kim sighed with a shake of her head, "Don't you see? You're perfect for Jacob and Bella isn't. She's bad for him."

"Terrible." Emily agreed with Kim, but Sunny was shaking her head rapidly.

"I don' care. He doesn' want a relationship wit' me an' 'm not goin' t'force him into one." The redhead stated firmly and she stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest, "Which reminds me, I have t'talk to 'im 'bout this imprintin' crap anyway. Shoulda done it a month ago…"

Emily and Kim sighed in frustration as the young woman hopped off the counter and strode out of the kitchen, heading towards the backyard where the boys were grilling.

* * *

Sunny skipped down the steps of the back porch and headed over to where Jacob was laughing with Embry, Jared, Seth, and Paul as they all pointed towards the house. Sunny quirked a brow as she walked over to them then she turned to look at what they were pointing and laughing at. Her other brow joined the first and she snickered when she saw Quil hanging upside down from the roof.

"What th' hell is he doin'?" The redhead asked aloud, not caring who answered.

Paul barked a laugh and slung his arm over her shoulder, "Quil and Jared made a bet to see how long the idiot could hang upside down for."

"You want in?" Jared asked her eagerly, his dark brown eyes shining with mischief.

"No way, mate," Sunny said quickly with a shake of her head as she held her hand up in front of her, "I learned me lesson last time I made a be wit' ye. I actually needed t'talk to Jake."

Jacob looked away from Quil and smiled down at her, "What's up?"

The Irish girl patted Paul's bare chest and she shrugged his arm off her shoulders then she held her hand out to Jacob.

"Walk wit' me?" She asked with a small grin and she wiggled her fingers slightly.

Jacob returned her smile and took her hand, allowing her to lead him away from the group. The two ignored the catcalls and wolf-whistles their friends made as they walked around the house and started walking towards the beach. Sunny let go of Jacob's hand after a few minutes and she placed her hands behind her head while Jacob tugged his into the pockets of his cutoff jeans.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked after they had walked in silence for a few more minutes.

Sunny closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath then she exhaled slowly and opened her eyes, staring straight ahead of her.

"'Tis recently come to my attention tha' I may fancy ye."

The redhead closed her eyes again and didn't stop walking even though she knew Jacob had frozen in his tracks as soon as the words had left her mouth. A few moments later she heard his footsteps as he walked by her side again.

"What do you mean by 'fancy'?" Jacob asked cautiously as he stared at her while they walked.

"Fancy, like crushin' or likin' ye as a more than a friend."

Jacob sighed and rubbed his face with a large hand, "Sunny, you know I love-"

"I know." Sunny cut in brusquely as she opened her eyes again and stared at the ground, "I didn' tell ye t'make ye feel obligated t'be in a relationship wit' me. I jus' wanted t'tell ye 'cause 'm not th' type o' person t'keep me feelings an' emotions hidden, tha's all."

"Oh."

Sunny nodded once then she shoved her hands in her pockets, her eyes still riveted to her feet as she walked. They continued towards the beach in silence for a few more minutes and then Sunny spoke again as she kicked a pebble.

"Can th' imprint be broken?"

Jacob cleared his throat uncomfortable and shook his head, "No."

"Yeah, didn' think so." Sunny sighed with a nod then she took a deep breath, "When ye first explained imprintin' t'me, ye sad th' wolf is whatever th' imprint needs 'im t'be, aye?"

"That's right." Jacob confirmed, giving her a confused and curious look, "Why?"

Sunny laughed lightly and looked up at him with a bright smile, "Then I need ye t'be my best friend."

Jacob jerked to a stop and Sunny turned around to face him.

"W-what?" He sputtered, utterly confused.

Sunny shook her head and smiled gently at him, confusing him even more.

"Ye don' want a relationship wit' me, Black, I can see tha'. An' 'm not goin' t'let some weird, magic spirit juju force ye into one wit' me when ye still love someone else." Sunny explained then she crossed her arms and her smile turned into a smirk, "Even if it does make me a little jealous."

Jacob could only stare at her open-mouthed. He honestly couldn't believe that she would do that for him.

"You're serious." He stated hoarsely and Sunny rolled her eyes.

"Aye, I wouldn' have said it, if I wasn't."

"Oh."

"Oh."

Sunny rolled her eyes heavenward again then grabbed his arm, "Come on, let's get you back to Sam's before you have an aneurism."

Jacob could only nod stupidly as he let her drag him back to Sam and Emily's house.

* * *

Sunny hummed lightly as she danced around the kitchen preparing lunch for her, Lily, and Embry. It had been two weeks since she told Jacob she had a crush on him and then told him that she was willing to be just friends despite the imprint. In those two weeks, Jacob had managed to reconnect with Bella, much to the pack's irritation. Sunny didn't mind too much though and if she did, she made sure Jacob was completely unaware of how much she disliked it.

She'd noticed the change him almost immediately after he and Bella started to hang out again. He seemed happier and more like how she imagined he used to be before the whole thing with the leech-lover happened. Sunny was happy that he at least spent time with her and the rest of the pack too. Sunny and him had even decided that Saturdays would be the days that they hung out, just the two of them.

Sunny picked up the plate of sandwiches and the three cans of soda before heading into the living room where Embry was watching cartoons with Lily. Normally Claire and Quil would be there too, but Claire had gone back to her home in the Makah reservation two days ago, leaving a heartbroken Lily and Quil. Hence the reason a sleeping Embry was currently sprawled out on Sunny's couch with the four year old girl fast asleep on his chest.

Sunny chuckled lowly at the sight then place the plate of sandwiches and the sodas on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Then she carefully picked Lily up and carried her to her room down the hall. When she returned a few moments later Embry was sitting up and rubbing at his eyes blearily.

"Have a nice nap, Sleepin' Beauty?" The Irish girl drawled with a snicker then she handed him a plate and a soda, then she took a seat next to him, her own plate in her hands.

"Where's Lily?" He mumbled through a mouthful of food and Sunny rolled her eye.

"I put 'er in 'er room." Sunny replied as she grabbed the remote and changed the channel to something else.

He grunted and Sunny rolled her eyes again in mock exasperation.

Embry reached for another sandwich then spoke, "Oh, Jake wanted me to tell you that he'll be by later."

Sunny made a noise of acknowledgement in the back of her throat, her attention solely focused on the movie that was playing on the television. The two ate and watched the television in silence for half an hour before Lily came shuffling into the living room and climbed into the spot in between the two teens. Embry grabbed the last sandwich and handed it to her, which she tore into rabidly.

"Slow down there, girlie." Sunny said with laugh, 'Ye goin' t'choke yerself."

Lily stuck her tongue out but took slower bites as she stared at the television with a perplexed look on her elfin face.

"What is this?" She asked with a scrunched up nose.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Embry and Sunny answered simultaneously.

"It's weird." Lily stated with a snort.

Sunny looked down at her sister with an aghast expression on her face.

"Yeah, well yer weird." The redhead retorted childishly.

Lily rolled her eyes and looked up at Embry, "And she's the older one."

"Yeah," Embry snickered and he ruffled the young girl's short hair, "It's hard to believe."

"Ye both suck." The Irish girl mumbled with a pout and they just laughed at her.

* * *

It was just after nine o'clock when Jacob stopped by. Sunny whined slightly when there was an incessant knocking on the front door that forced her to crawl out of her cocoon of blankets on the couch. She paused her movie, placed the mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table and walked the front door, throwing it open to reveal a soaking wet and grinned Jacob Black.

Sunny leaned against door frame and looked him over skeptically, "Ye do know 'tis rainin', righ'?"

"No, couldn't tell." Jacob drawled sarcastically and he rolled his eyes, "Are you going to let me in or not?"

"'M still debatin' it." The redhead quipped back with a grin as she moved away from the door and headed back into the living room, "Towels 're in th' closet next to th' kitchen, use one."

The Irish girl curled back into her blankets on the sofa with her hot chocolate and she unpaused her movie. Jacob entered the room with a towel hanging around his neck a few moments later.

"Don' ye dare park yer wet arse on my couch." The redhead warned without looking away from the TV screen.

Jacob huffed and sat down on the couch anyway, earning himself a pillow to the face as soon as he sat down.

"You're not getting this back now." He said and he wrapped his arms around the pillow then he looked at the TV curiously, "What are you watching?"

"_P.S. I Love You_, now shuddap." Sunny snapped and took a sip of her cocoa, her eyes riveted to the screen.

The two watched the movie silently until the end. Sunny picked up the remote and turned the DVD player then she placed her empty mug on the coffee table in front of her.

"So t'what do I owe th' pleasure o' yer company at ten o'clock at night, Mr. Black?" Sunny drawled as she turned to face him and propped her head on her hand.

Jacob fidgeted with one corner of the pillow then he turned to face her, "Bella wants to hang out tomorrow."

"Oh."

"I know tomorrow is Saturday and Saturdays are supposed to be our days," He started to ramble, "I don't have to go. I mean, I'd like to go but I don't want you to be upset or anything."

"It's fine." She said but he apparently didn't hear her as he continued to talk.

"I can just tell Bella that we can hang out another time or some-"

Finally, Sunny reached over and slapped the back of his head, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"What was that for?" Jacob asked ruefully as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Please tha' didn' hurt ye." Sunny commented with an eye roll, "An' I said 'twas fine if ye an' Bella want t'hang out this Saturday."

Jacob blinked at her in surprise, "Really? You're okay with it?"

Sunny shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and looked at the dark TV screen, her mind screaming at her.

"Aye, Leah wanted me t'go shoppin' wit' her anyway. This Saturday is as good as any."

Jacob grinned widely and jumped up from his seat on the couch then he pulled Sunny into a bear hug, twirling her around slightly.

"Thanks Sunny, you're the best." He said with a happy grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sunny muttered and patted his bare chest when he set her back down, "'M awesome."

Jacob chuckled and pressed a quick, unthinking kiss to her forehead. Sunny mentally winced and refrained from sighing aloud at the gesture, her heart clenching slightly in her chest.

"I'll see you at Sam's in the morning right?" He asked, still grinning down at her.

Sunny rolled her eyes fondly as followed him towards the front door and she held it open for him as he stepped out on to the porch.

"Like 'm goin' t'let Leah pick me up. Her drivin' is as bad as Paul's." The Irish girl commented drily with a small snort.

"True." Jacob agreed with a laugh then he began walking backwards into the rain and called out to her, "See you tomorrow morning!"

"Yeah, see ya." Sunny said quietly as she waved then she closed the door as soon as he had disappeared back into the forest.

The redhead leaned her back against the door then she slowly slid down it until she was sitting on the floor, her long legs stretched out in front of her.

"Bein' in love sucks." She said out loud then she smacked the back of her head against the door, "Ow…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Some changes in this chapter. First, I added a little bit on how Sunny and Leah began their unusual friendship, since I realized I didn't do that in original version, so I hope y'all liked that part. Other than that, the rest is pretty much the same as the original with only a few minor changes. Anyhooties, Sunny admitted that she like-liked Jacob, but she doesn't want to force him into a relationship. Jacob's reconnected with Bella, unfortunately, but he'll be ditching her soon. Next chapter is going to be the pivotal moment y'all have been waiting for and, granted, it's not going to be as dramatic as the original, but I think the new version is better. **

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **No, this story takes place after Eclipse and it would technically take place during Breaking Dawn, but in my world that doesn't exist. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Geekchic8428: **Haha, you know it! Ireland does do rugby, I checked, they have a team called the Ireland National Rugby Union Team. Haha, I could totally picture those two blaming Lily or Claire and then the girls would do something in retaliation. I'm not really sure if I'll have Bella bash Sunny as bad as she did in the original, since I'm trying not to make her seem like a heinous bitch like I did in the original. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lmv16: **Haha, you'd win that bet. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Woodshrew: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Haha, no Bella-bashing in this chapter, but there will be some soon. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**AngelicDemonMonster: **Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Molly Grace 16: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Redbella: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so far! I hope you liked this chapter!

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Haha, me too and yup, Bella's gonna be making some appearances now. Anyhooties, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too!


	14. Chapter 14: Accidents Happen

Jacob frowned and rubbed at chest just below his heart as he stared at the television blankly. His heart had suddenly clenched and he had a bad feeling about something.

"Jacob? Jacob!"

Bella's dull voice jerked Jacob back from his thoughts and he stared at her confusedly, his hand still absentmindedly on his chest.

"I've been calling your name for the past five minutes." The pale brunette said, her slightly irritated tone switched to worried, "Are you okay, Jake?"

Jacob stared at her and began to unconsciously scrutinize her face as she looked back at him with a mixed expression of irritation, worry, and affection. He wasn't sure what he was looking for as he stared at her, but he whatever it was, he didn't think he was finding it.

"Jake?" Bella questioned in a soft tone and she stared up at him imploring as she reached out to place her small hand on his thickly muscled arm.

The young man blinked and looked at the small, pale hand on his arm and, for some reason, it looked wrong resting there, like it didn't belong. He realized he hadn't answered and Jacob quickly shook his head to clear his confusing thoughts. He gaze Bella what he hoped was a reassuring smile, though he was sure it didn't turn out quite right, judging by the strange look Bella was now giving him.

"Yeah." He replied at last and he took her small, cool hand in his large, hot one, "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

She looked at him skeptically but nodded slowly, "Alright, if you say so."

'_Sunny would have let me get away with that answer. She'd pester me until I told her what was really bothering me.' _He wasn't sure why his thoughts had jumped to Sunny, or why his chest suddenly hurt but he shook it off and turned back to Bella.

Bella, beautiful Bella, the girl he loved more than anything. At least he thought he did. What was he thinking, of course he still loved Bella. She was his everything...

A cool hand on his cheek pulled him from his confusing thoughts and he stared into concerned chocolate brown eyes that, for some reason didn't cause his heart the beat faster like it used to. A of bright green eyes suddenly filled his mind and his heart quickened.

"Are you sure you're okay, Jake?" Bella asked worried as she lightly strokes his cheek with her thumb, "Maybe you should go home and rest."

Jacob didn't miss the disappointment in her eyes when she said that, but it didn't give him the same urgency to get rid of it that it used to.

Still he shook his head rapidly, "No, I'm fine. I want to be here. With you."

Bella smiled brightly and opened her mouth to say something but the sudden, shrill ringing of the phone cut her off. She sighed with irritation but stood and headed towards the kitchen. Jacob stayed on the sofa, rubbing his chest again when that strange twinge happened again. He wondered briefly if Sunny was enjoying her shopping trip to Port Angeles with Leah, then he snorted. Of course she was, Sunny and Leah got along as well as Sunny and Paul did.

"I'm sorry, he can't come to the phone. He's busy."

Jacob's brow furrowed when he heard Bella talking and he wondered who was calling.

"_I don't give a fuck if he's on the shithole, you bitch! Put Jacob on the damn phone now!" _

Paul's familiar snarl reached Jacob's ears and he was on his feet and in the kitchen in moments.

"Paul?" He asked aloud, knowing that his pack brother would hear him.

"_Oh yeah, he sounds so fucking busy. Put him on the phone, leech lover!" _

Jacob held his hand out for the phone, frowning when Bella hesitated, her gaze flicking from the phone to him. She scowled slightly at the device then she gave it to Jacob and he hurriedly put it to his ear.

"What's going on, Paul? Why are you calling, you know Bella and I are hanging out." He said into the phone and he turned to lean again the kitchen table, fully aware of Bella's annoyed gaze.

"_Oh excuse me, I didn't know that your precious leech lover was more important that you fucking imprint." _Paul snapped right back and Jacob was grateful that Bella didn't have enhanced hearing, since he had yet to tell her that he had imprinted.

"I'm going to hang up." Jacob threatened in annoyance and he pulled the phone away from his ear.

The sound of Embry cursing and demanding to be giving the phone had Jacob bringing the house phone back to his ear, suddenly feeling on edge.

"_Jacob?"_ Embry questioned, sounding breathless and a little terrified.

"What's going on, Embry?" Jacob demanded, his whole body tense.

"_There's been an accident. Sunny's hurt." _

It felt like the breath had been kicked out of him, he wasn't even aware that his hand had falling to his side until he heard Embry's panicked voice calling his name.

"_Jacob? Jake! Dammit, man, answer me!" _

Jacob shook his head, trying to breath around the large lump that had settled in his throat.

"What happened?" he croaked.

"_We don't know. Leah called Sam ten minutes ago, saying that Sunny was being rushed to the hospital in Port Angeles and to everyone up there as quickly as possible."_

Jacob sucked in a ragged breath. He could feel himself shaking, but it wasn't the kind of shaking that preluded phasing. This shaking was caused by heart stopping terror.

"_We have to pass Bella's house on our way to Port Angeles and we called to ask if you want us to pick you up."_

"Of course. I'll be outside." Jacob agreed immediately without any hesitation.

He forgot that he was supposed to be spending time with Bella, but that didn't matter to him right at this moment. All that mattered right now was getting to Sunny as fast as possible to make sure she was okay.

"_We'll be there in five."_ Embry said and then the dial tone sounded.

Jacob dropped the phone and stalked towards the front door, intent on getting to Sunny as soon as he could. He didn't care that he hadn't put the phone back in its cradle, his thoughts solely focused on his imprint.

"Jake?"

Jacob paused and turned to face Bella with his hand still on the doorknob. He'd forgotten she was there.

"I have to go." He explained tightly and he pursed his lips as the pain in his chest was becoming a persistent ache because his imprint was hurt.

"Why? I thought we were supposed to hang out today." Bella demanded then she crossed her arms loosely over her chest and she stared up at Jacob with a furrowed brow, "It's because of that girl isn't it?"

"How did you know that?" Jacob asked lowly as his whole body tensed and he stared down at the brunette intensely

Bella rolled her eyes and shifted her weight, "I went to the beach looking for you before we started talking again and I saw you guys there. She was there too, I saw her practically throwing herself at all of you. It was disgusting."

He glared at Bella darkly as he spoke through gritted teeth, "Don't talk about Sunny like that."

Bella's eyebrows shot up in surprise and confusion and she took a step back, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"What? We used to make fun of girls like that." She said in a befuddled tone, "What's so different about her?"

Jacob remained silent, staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Bella's eyes went wide and she gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth.

"You imprinted on her, didn't you?" She accused then her accusing look turned pleading, "Please tell me you didn't. You said you would always love me."

The brunette walked closer to him and she placed her hands on his chest, "Right? You'll always love me, right?"

Jacob looked down at her, his expression blank though his eyes showed the turmoil he was feeling. Bella didn't seem to notice though as she looked up at him piteously from under her lashes.

"Right, Jacob?" She asked again in a soft, timid voice.

The sound of a truck driving up the street pulled his attention away from the simpering girl in front of him.

"I have to go." He muttered and yanked open the door and was about to step out when Bella spoke again.

"Don't leave!" Bella cried out, reaching out to hold onto his arm, "It's probably nothing. If you loved me, you would stay and forget all about that girl."

Jacob glared at the ground and clenched his fists tightly. He felt frozen, unable to move as his conflicted thoughts raged inside his mind. The abrupt sound of a honking horn caused him to look up and Jacob stared at Paul's old, black truck idling on the street in front of Bella's house. Paul glared at him and Bella impatiently from the driver's seat while Embry gestured wildly for him to hurry up from the passenger seat, Quil and Seth waving their arms at him from where they were sitting in the bed of the truck.

"Bye, Bella." Jacob growled shortly and he yanked his arm out of her grasp then he was running down the drive way towards the pickup.

He jumped nimbly into the bed of the truck as soon as he was close enough and he snarled, "Go!"

The truck jerked into motion and it raced down the street then took a sharp corner without slowing down. Not once did Jacob look back at Bella, because all he could focus on was that his imprint was injured and in a hospital miles away and he. Wasn't. There.

* * *

**AN: Short, I know but the next one will be longer, I promise. Anyhooties, I hope y'all liked this little drama filled chapter. Jacob finally brushed Bella off, hallelujah. Anyhooties, I'll try to update tomorrow morning, so stay tuned for that.**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Molly Grace 16:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Haha, I think Sunny's a saint and Jacob's an idiot too, but thankfully, he finally starts to see the error of his ways.

**Geekchic8428:** Thanks, I'm glad I put that bit with Leah and Sunny in too, I think it makes the story flow better. Eh, I'll have Bella bash Sunny, but it'll be more like a jealous girlfriend type way, not Evil Queen of Hatred type of way, if that makes sense. I'm going to try to have Bella seem like a jealous girlfriend that just got dumped and is hating on her ex's new girl, let's just hope I succeeded. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**ForeverTeamEdward13:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Jake is a totally idiot, but he's a boy and they can be pretty dense when it comes to a girl's feelings on things like that. Anyhooties, I hope this chapter was up to your expectations!

**PeaceLoveHopeFaithBooks:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked the little Leah/Sunny bonding bit in the last chapter. There will definitely be more of that in the next chapter, along with a little be of drama. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape:** I don't know, I was thinking about having Carlisle go to the hospital, since he's technically Sunny's and Lily's doctor, but I'm not sure yet. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Anon Guest:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Redbella:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Haha, alright, but I'll warn you that it's not as good as this one. At least that's what I think. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lmv16:** I know! It took her long enough. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Luli Cullen:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this one too!

**Random2Friends:** Er, I'm not sure I understand what you mean…But I hope you liked this chapter!

**Miramisa90212:** Haha, don't worry, they'll be making out soon enough, they just have a few more roadblocks to get through first. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15: Concussed With A Cricket Bat

**AN: First part of this chapter takes place the same day as Chapter 14, but in the morning, then continues throughout the day. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sunny bounced up the porch steps of Emily and Sam's house with a giggling Lily riding piggyback. The redhead kicked the bottom of the screen door lightly with the toe of her shoe.

"Oi!" She called out loudly in an attempt to get someone to open the door for her since she was busy holding Lily's legs up, "Can someone open th' door?"

Embry appeared a moment later and opened the door with an eager smile on his face. He was so excited that he was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. Sunny grinned and stepped passed him into the house.

"Embry!" Lily cried out gleefully and she threw her arms out wide, letting go of Sunny's neck.

The four year old would have fallen backwards had Embry not anticipated the move and caught her. Sunny snorted in amusement and dropped her sister's legs once she saw that Lily was being safely cradled in Embry's muscular arms.

"Hey, Sunny." Embry greeted the young Irish woman briefly then he turned his attention to the little girl clinging to him like a monkey, "How's my little Lily doing this morning? You ready to spend the day with me and the girls?"

Sunny watched as Lily nodded eagerly, her big green eyes bright with childish happiness. Embry laughed lightly and walked into the living room with her in his arms. The redhead shook her head and smiled fondly to herself then she made her way into the kitchen where Emily was making breakfast.

"Mornin', Em." Sunny greeted the slightly older woman and she pressed a quick kiss to her unscarred cheek then she leaned against the counter beside her.

"Good morning." Emily replied with her usual serene smile and she handed Sunny two plates of pancakes, "Leah isn't here yet, but Jacob is talking to Sam on the back porch. Why don't you go bring him some breakfast?"

"Alrigh', thanks." Sunny said with another grin then she made her out of the open backdoor with the plates resting in her hands.

Sam and Jacob stopped talking as soon as Sunny stepped out onto the porch and the redhead quirked a brow at them.

"Am I interruptin' somethin'?" She questioned with amused curiosity.

"No." Sam responded easily and he walked towards the open backdoor, ruffling Sunny's hair in a brotherly manner as he passed her, "We're done. Have a nice day, Sunny."

"Ye too, Sam." Sunny quipped as she watched him enter the house and close the backdoor then she looked back at Jacob, who was staring at the ground with a pissed off expression on his face.

The Irish girl tilted her head slightly then walked over to him and handed him the plate that had more food on it then she hopped up onto the porch railing. She carefully balanced her plate on her lap and picked up her fork.

"Everythin' okay?"

He grunted, "Fine."

Sunny looked at him skeptically but didn't push it as they ate in silence. Unsurprisingly, Jacob finished his mountain of food way before Sunny finished hers. Once she was done, he took her plate and set it atop of his on the small table that was on the porch then turned to face her.

"You sure you're okay with me hanging out with Bella today?" Jacob asked quietly after a few beats of silence had passed and he crossed his arms over his surprisingly covered chest.

"Aye." Sunny replied without missing a beat as she began to kick her legs slightly, "Why?"

Jacob shrugged one shoulder and looked away from her almost sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He stated then he glanced at her with a boyish grin, "You're one of my best friends after all."

The redhead rolled her eyes good-naturedly at his lame attempt at joking, "Don' worry so much, Fido. Leah's goin' wit' me remember?"

"That's what worries me." He remarked drily and he rolled his eyes slightly.

Sunny snorted a laugh. Jacob wasn't the only one in the pack that had been surprised by the rather unique friendship Sunny and Leah shared. Their friendship was similar to Sunny's friendship with Paul's, just without all the flirting and a lot more antagonistic jokes.

"I'll be perfectly safe, Jake." Sunny said reassuringly then she looked at him and pursed her lips for a moment, "Ye on th' other hand…Promise me, ye'll be careful?"

Jacob looked at her in surprise, "Why?"

"'Tis probably nothin', I jus' woke up wit' a bad feelin' is all." Sunny explained with a vague shrug then she grinned jokingly at him, "Me grandma Toonie's superstitious-ness musta rubbed off on me."

Jacob cracked a smile and he chuckled lowly, "Alright, I promise I'll be careful even though I doubt anything will happen."

"Yer probably right." Sunny agreed as she shrugged again, "But I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Sunny?" Leah's voice called out from the house then she poked her head out the backdoor, "You ready to go?"

"Gimme a minute, Leah." Sunny responded as she hopped down from the railing and turned to face Jacob.

Leah nodded and disappeared back into the house, leaving Jacob and Sunny alone once again. The Irish girl hesitated a moment then she hugged Jacob tightly around the waist. He seemed surprised for a moment then he wrapped his muscled arms around her shoulders and returned her embrace quickly.

"Ye know yer me best friend, righ' Jake?" She asked quietly, her question muffled because her face was pressed against his chest, "An' tha' I'll never leave ye, righ'?"

Jacob rested his chin on the top of her head and he gave her gently squeeze, "I know."

"Good." Sunny muttered then she pulled away from him after another moment had passed ad she gave him a bright smile, "Love ye, Black."

"Sure, sure." Jacob chuckled as he grinned widely and ruffled her hair, completely oblivious to how seriously she had said that statement, "Love you too, Sunny."

Sunny gave him a weak smile then she walked backwards towards the door, "Remember t'be careful today."

"I know, I will." Jacob grumbled teasingly with a mock roll of his eyes then he waved his hand in her direction, "You better get going before Leah comes out here and drags you to the car."

"Oh aye, we wouldn' want tha' now would we? Bye, Jake." Sunny joked and she waved at him one last time then she reentered the house and headed towards the front door where Leah was waiting, the bad feeling in her chest growing the farther she got from Jacob.

* * *

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Leah stated rhetorically as she and Sunny walked down the streets of Port Angeles, looking at the various shop windows.

The two had been in the city for almost two hours now and they had mostly just window shopped, having only gone into maybe two stories.

Sunny rolled her eyes heavenward and shoved her hands into the pockets of her oversized hoodie, "Why is tha', Oh Wise One?"

Leah looked at her narrowly then stopped to look into the window of the little boutique they had been walking past. Sunny stopped a few steps ahead of her and leaned against the glass, looking around the street with vague interest.

"You love Jacob, but you're not fighting the leech-lover for him, that makes you an idiot." Leah explained bluntly then she looked at the redhead curiously, "Why aren't you fighting for him anyway?"

The Irish girl shrugged and tilted her head back to the look at the cloudy sky as the two began walking again.

"'M not goin' t'fight against impossible odds, Leah." Sunny replied lightly, "If tha' makes me an idiot than, oh well."

Leah snorted derisively, "You could totally kick Swan's skinny ass if you wanted to. So try answering that question again."

"Fine." Sunny huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she stopped in front of another shop to look at the displays, "How 'bout this then? Aye, I love 'im an' 'tis 'cause I love 'im an' want 'im t'be happy tha' 'm not fightin' fer 'im. If ye love somethin', set them free an' all tha' sentimental shit."

Leah scoffed but Sunny wasn't really paying attention to her as her attention was pulled away from the window she'd been looking into when she caught the reflection of a young boy playing with a ball on the sidewalk across the street. The redhead pursed her lips and turned around to look for an adult that was maybe watching the kid, bit she didn't see anyone. Leah grabbed her attention again when she started talking and walking again, although Sunny kept one eye on the boy as they moved.

"That was a load of bullshit and you know it." Leah stated flatly and she cast the other girl a sidelong glance.

"Aye, I know." Sunny snickered slightly then she shook her head, "Jus' drop it, Leah, it doesn' matter. As long as he's happy, then I'll survive."

"Idiot." Leah muttered then stopped in front of an interesting looking store, "I'm gonna go in here. You coming?"

"Nah." Sunny replied with a shake of her head, still watching the little boy from the corner of her eye, "'M goin' t'get a coffee from th' stand across th' street."

Leah nodded as she pulled the door to the shop open, "Kay, grab me one too, will you?"

"Sure, sure." Sunny said with a backwards wave her hand as she quickly j-walked across the street toward the coffee kiosk while keeping the boy in sight.

The redhead ordered the coffees once she reached the kiosk then she against the building it was parked by as she waited and kept an eye on the boy who was kicking the ball down the sidewalk a few feet away. Suddenly, the ball went flying and rolled right into the middle of the street. Sunny straightened instantly and her whole body tense as she watched the little boy. She took a step forward, watching as the little boy rushed into the street and grabbed his ball from the middle. He didn't even see the car that was speeding down the road, heading right towards him, but Sunny did.

She wasn't even are she had moved until she tackled the boy to the ground. The screeching of brakes and people surprised shouts reached Sunny ears as she threw her left arm out to break her fall. There was a loud crack and a burst of pain that Sunny ignored as she twisted her body around so she cushioned the boy's fall instead of landing on him, her back skidding across the unforgiving asphalt. Pain flared bright and white hot when her head slammed against the concrete sidewalk and black spots danced across her eyes, darkness beginning to encroach on her vision.

"SUNNY!" Leah's voice sounded faint to Sunny's ears as the darkness completely eclipsed her sight and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Leah had just stepped out of the shop with a bag in hand when saw Sunny run across the street and tackle a little boy. Leah stared watched in shock and horror as the two hit the ground and skid across the street several inches while the car screeched to a stop beside them.

"SUNNY!" Leah screamed and dropped her bag as she rushed over to where her friend was sprawled out on the street between two parallel parked cars, the sobbing little boy still cradled protectively in her arms.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Leah screamed at the crowd that had gathered on the street and sidewalk as she collapsed to her knees beside the unconscious redhead and she carefully pried the little boy from her friend's grip, passing him over to a crying and wailing woman that had run over to them, "Sunny?"

The Irish girl groaned and her eyes fluttered open, the green orbs glazed over and shimmering slightly with tears of pain.

"Oh fuck, Leah?" Sunny mumbled and tried to move her arm, only to shriek quietly as white-hot pain lace up her left arm, "Ohhhh…Leah, I think me arm's broken…"

Leah choked back a laugh as tears fell down her cheeks and she looked at the twisted appendage, "Yeah, I think you might be right."

Sunny blinked rapidly in an attempt to clear her bleary vision then she lifted her head slightly and looked to the side, where the kid was being rocked gently by a woman that was obviously his mother. Except for a few scrapes and bruises, he looked alright and Sunny let her head fall back onto the ground. She groaned again when the back of her head throbbed angrily and her vision swirled. She could picture the little stars circling around her head and a delirious giggle escaped her mouth.

"Sunny?" Leah questioned worriedly as she looked down at her giggling friend in concern.

"I think 'm concussed…" The Irish girl slurred and she reached up to touch the back of her head with her unbroken arm then she brought her hand up to her face, "Ohhh lookit tha'…"

"What the hell were you thinking, Sunny?!" Leah demanded hoarsely as she swatted the slightly younger woman's hand away from her head and took her unbroken hand in hers, "You could have died!"

"Wasn' really thinkin, lass." Sunny mumbled hoarsely and her eyes began to drop, "Yup, definitely concussed, fuckin' tired…"

"Hey, don't go to sleep, miss." A man in his late twenties called out as he dropped down beside Sunny's head, startling both her and Leah, "If you are concussed, you really don't want to go to sleep."

"Oh aye, remember th' doc sayin' somethin' 'bout tha' when Connor knocked me upside th' head with a cricket bat when we was kids…" Sunny muttered distractedly as the man began to gently probe the back of her head with his hands, groaning when he hit a sore spot.

"Why did he do that?" The man asked, encouraging the concussed redhead to keep talking so she stayed awake then he looked up at Leah, who was watching him warily, "My name's rick, I'm an EMT. An ambulance should be here soon to help your friend. Can you tell me her name?"

"Sunny," Leah said then she shook her head, "I mean, her name's Sunshine Finnegan."

Rick nodded and gestured for her to come sit where he was, "I need you to come over here and stabilize her head while I check for any more injuries."

Leah nodded numbly and shuffled over to where the man had been kneeling above Sunny's head. Sunny was still slurring almost incoherently and her eyes were partially closed, her lashes fluttering slightly. Rick carefully lifted Sunny's head and placed it gently in Leah's lap then he grabbed Leah's hands and positioned them on either side of Sunny's head, her long fingers wrapped gently around the Irish girl's chin.

"Alright, keep your hands there and keep her head from moving." Rick instructed as he moved down Sunny's body to inspect her broken arm, "Keep her talking and her eyes from closing. If her concussion's as bad as I think, she needs to stay awake or she might slip into a coma."

Leah nodded again and focused on keeping Sunny's head still and her eyes open. Sunny had fallen silent a few moments ago, but her eyes were still slightly open.

"Hey, Sunny, why don't you tell me who Connor is?" Leah asked quietly, "You mentioned that he hit you with a cricket bat."

Sunny's eyelids flickered open a little more and her green eyes shifted to stare up at Leah in confusion.

"Connor?" She mumbled weakly, "Connor's one o' me best friends back in Southie…'im an' his twin brudder, Murphy…"

Sunny trailed off and her eyelashes fluttered again, so Leah began talking in an effort to keep the redhead awake. The female werewolf talked about whatever came to mind, mostly things that happened during her childhood or things Seth had done as kid. The man, Rick, was still looking Sunny over, nodding his head in approval as Leah rambled.

It wasn't much longer before the ambulance came and the man helped the paramedics load Sunny into the ambulance. He even managed to maneuver Leah's numb body into the ambulance before the paramedics drove off.

"Leah?" Sunny's rasp had Leah moving as closer to her side as she could without getting in the paramedics' way.

"Yeah, Sunny?"

"I dropped yer coffee…"

Leah's heart stuttered in her chest and a sound somewhere between a laugh and sob escaped her lips. The copper-skinned woman shook her head and grasped Sunny uninjured hand tightly in hers.

"I don't give a fuck about the coffee." Leah growled half-heartedly, "Just don't you fucking die on me. Jacob is already a pain in the ass to deal with."

Sunny gave a wheezing laugh and she squeezed Leah's hand weakly, "Aye, don' I know it."

Leah smiled feebly and sat back against the wall of the vehicle, Sunny's hand still firmly held in her grasp as the ambulance raced towards the hospital.

* * *

The paramedics rushed Sunny into the hospital with Leah following right on their heels. Sunny's hand was still clasped tightly in Leah's as she ran alongside the gurney the redhead had been placed on. She refused to release Sunny's hand until a nurse forced her too when they reached the double-doors that would take Sunny into the emergency room.

"Where are you talking her?" Leah demanded as she tried to wiggle away from the nurses that were holding her back without using her super-strength.

"Miss, you need to calm down." The older of the two nurses said soothingly, "Your friend is being taking to get some x-rays and a CT scan to make sure there isn't any bleeding in her brain."

"Is there someone you'd like to call?" The younger nurse asked compassionately.

Leah stopped struggling against the two women and furiously rubbed at her face in an attempt to stem the flow of tears that were slipping from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Yeah." The Quileute beauty muttered brokenly, "I-There's someone I need to call."

The older nurse nodded sympathetically and took hold of Leah's bicep then she led her over to the nurse's station. The younger nurse scurried through the double doors when she saw that her co-worker was taking care of the clearly distraught woman. The older nurse smiled maternally at Leah as she handed her the receiver then she punched in the number Leah gave her.

"_Hello?"_

"Sam?" Leah asked and her voice cracked as the tears started flowing anew when she heard his familiar deep voice.

""_Leah?"_ Sam asked concerned,_ "What's going on? Are you and Sunny alright?"_

Leah's whole body shook as she sobbed, "No. Sam, Sunny's in the hospital. There was an accident."

_"Where?"_

"The Olympic Memorial Hospital." Leah whispered, "Sam? I-"

"_I know."_ He said soothing, _"We'll be there as soon as possible. Just hang on, Leah."_

Leah nodded even though he couldn't see it then handed the phone back to the nurse. The nurse gave the young woman a soft smile.

"I'll take you to a private waiting room, dear." The nurse said, taking ahold of Leah's bicep again and led her towards a private waiting room, swiping a box of tissues off the nurses' station as she passed.

"Thanks." Leah muttered mechanically, feeling too numb to sound sincere as she followed the older woman.

* * *

Leah sat on the floor in the private waiting room with her legs pulled up to her chest with arms wrapped around them as she hid her face in her knees for almost two hours. She had stopped crying twenty minutes ago and Sunny was still being treated in the emergency room. Sam and the pack still hadn't arrived.

"Leah!"

Leah slowly lifted her head up when she heard Sam's shout from down the hall. Sluggishly, she got to her feet and headed towards the sound of shouting.

"Sir, you can't go back there!"

Leah recognized the older nurse's voice as she turned a corner, where Sam, Jared, Billy, Sue, Kim and Emily were standing. Kim and Billy were holding Claire and Lily in their arms as Sam argued with the nurse from earlier.

"Sam?" Leah croaked then she shuffled over to the group lethargically.

"Oh Leah!" Sue gasped and she rushed over to her daughter, embracing her tightly.

A sob wracked Leah's frame and she slumped against her mother. Sue whispered soothingly to her daughter in Quileute as she rubbed her back and gently rocked her from side-to-side.

"Is this who you called dear?" the nurse asked Leah gently, but the poor girl was sobbing too hard to answer and Sue was busy trying to comfort her distraught daughter, so Emily stepped forward.

"I'm Leah's cousin, she called my fiancé." Emily explained quietly and she glanced worriedly at Leah, "Is there somewhere we can all wait?"

The nurse smiled compassionately and nodded her head, "Of course, dearie. Right this way."

The middle-aged nurse led the group back to the private waiting room Leah had been sitting in earlier. Sue sat down in one of the seats with Leah sitting beside her and Emily took the other seat, rubbing her cousin's back soothingly. Jared wheeled Billy over to the three women with Kim following him, Claire in her arms while Lily sat in Billy's lap. The petite young woman sat down in a chair beside Billy's wheelchair and Jared took a seat on the ground by her feet. The two little girls sat silently in Kim and Billy's laps, neither one quite understanding what was going on, but they knew it wasn't good. Sam stood beside his imprint, Leah, and Sue protectively, his hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Is there anything I can get you?" the nurse asked kindly.

Emily shook her head as she continued to rub Leah's back, "No, thank you."

The nurse nodded and left the group alone in the waiting room. Emily bit her lip and ran her fingers through Leah's short hair comfortingly while Sue held her tightly. Billy comforted Lily with soft words when she began to sob softly while Claire took her best friend's hand in her own small one. The group sat silently in the room and waited, soft crying the only sound.

* * *

Sam gently rubbed Emily's back as she continued to comfort Leah along with Sue. Her sobs had died down into little whimpers and the occasional hiccup, but the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Tears had begun to silently fall from Emily's eyes a few minutes ago and Sam took her free hand in his, giving it a gently squeeze. The scarred young woman gave him a weak smile and squeezed his hand back then she returned her attention to her cousin.

"SUNNY!"

Sam stood carefully when he heard Jacob's frantic shout and he squeezed Emily's hand one last time then he and Jared walked out of the waiting room. They headed towards the front area where they knew Jacob was no doubt getting ready to tear the hospital apart.

* * *

"SUNNY!" Jacob shouted again and he whirled around to face the wide-eyed nurse at behind the desk, "Where is she?!"

"I-"

"Jacob." Sam's commanded voice cut the terrified nurse off and Jacob spun around to face him.

The young man hurried over to his alpha, his face pleading, "Where's Sunny? Is she okay?"

Sam jerked his chin in the direction he and Jared had just come from and he led Jacob, Paul, Seth, Embry, and Quil back to the waiting room.

"Sunny is still being treated in the emergency room." Sam explained quietly as they entered the room, Embry and Quil immediately walking over to their imprints, "No one has told us anything yet."

A small whine escaped Jacob's throat and he sat down on floor, cradling his head in his hands. Sam crouched down beside the young man, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She's going to be alright, Jacob." He murmured, "Sunny's strong."

Jacob made a noise in the back of his throat but didn't bother to speak as his shoulders shook with silent sobs. Sam sighed and sat down beside his distraught wolf while Paul sat down on Jacob's other side, silently offering comfort even as his own eyes watered. Embry cradled Lily close to his body as he watched his friend from beside Billy with Quil standing beside him d with Claire in his arms while Emily, Kim, and Sue comforted Leah.

Thirty or so minutes had passed in silence, the only sound being the occasional sob from one of the girls. A sickly sweet smell suddenly pervaded the air followed by someone clearing their throat and everyone, even Jacob and Leah, looked up, the wolves almost instantly jumping to their feet. Ferocious growls rumbled from their chests as they stood protectively in front of the girls and Billy.

"What are you doing here?" Paul demanded harshly as his fists clenched angrily.

Carlisle Cullen cleared his throat gently again, "I'm Miss Finnegan's primary physician, the hospital called me when they first brought her in. I came down as soon as I could to help."

More growls filled the air, but they were quieted slightly when Sam lifted his hand.

"Is Sunny okay?" Sam asked carefully and Carlisle looked down at the clipboard in his hands.

"She's is doing well. She has a moderate concussion, one of the bones in her left forearm and her wrist was broken when she tried to stop her fall and she sprained her right ankle. There were also some minor lacerations on her back and shoulder blades from skidding across the asphalt." Doctor Cullen explained clinically as he flipped through the papers on the clipboard then he held it in front of him, "Miss Finnegan is expect to make a full recovery. She's been giving a strong painkiller for her arm and concussion, but you can come see if, you'd like."

"That would be nice, thank you." Sam replied stiffly with a grateful nod.

Carlisle smiled faintly and gestured for the group to follow him. Jacob instantly started walking after him and after a moment the others followed, Paul pushing Billy's wheelchair.

* * *

"Hey!" Sunny cried out gleefully as Dr. Cullen walked back into her room, "Where did ye go, Dr. Fang?"

Carlisle smiled indulgently at the medicated young Irish woman, "I brought some people to see you Miss Finnegan."

The vampire doctor held her hospital room door open and Sunny squealed excitedly when she saw Jacob, Lily, Claire, Emily, Kim, Leah, Sue, Billy, and the rest of the pack outside the door.

"Aw! Ye shouldn' have, doc!" Sunny slurred with a laugh and Carlisle smiled indulgently at her again then left the room, allowing the redhead's friends and family to enter.

"How strong were those painkillers exactly?" Paul asked drily as he looked at the grinning Irish girl sitting up in the hospital bed.

There was a bandage wrapped around her head and a bright orange cast encased her left arm from her knuckles to just below her elbow and her right ankle had been wrapped up and propped on a small stack of pillows.

"Oh my God, Sunny!" Leah exclaimed and she rushed over to the other girl's side, embracing her tightly, "God, I'm so happy you're okay."

"Lord's name!" Sunny scolded then she giggled and wrapped her good arm around Leah's waist, "'Course 'm okay, jus' a few scrapes an' bruises. I've gotten worse when I was younger."

Soon Paul and Embry with Lily in his arms joined Leah at Sunny's bed side, each of them bending down to hug her carefully. Embry placed Lily on the bed and Sunny wrapped her uninjured arm around her sister, pulling her close when she began to cry softly.

"Aw, don' cry, love." Sunny cooed and stroke Lily's short hair, "'M fine really, nothin' t'worry 'bout."

Lily sniffled and rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand, "I thought you died."

"Nah, only thing tha' can kill a Finnegan is a Finnegan, ye know tha' lass." Sunny replied with a cheeky grin and the group laughed.

The tension that had unwittingly settled in the room was broken and the others surged forward to hug and baby the injured redhead. All except for Jacob, he had remained standing by the door with his dark eyes riveted to Sunny's form. His chest had tightened uncomfortably when he had entered the room and saw her bandaged head and her casted arm, the tightness increasing slightly every time he caught her wince slightly whenever she shifted her leg or arm. His brows furrowed and he glared down at his feet, feeling ashamed that he hadn't been there to protect her.

"Jacob? Ye goin' t'give me a hug or jus' stand there like an idiot?"

He had started slightly when she had called out his name and their eyes connected. The tightness in his chest eased as Jacob stared into her bright, slightly glazed green eyes. Sam looked between the two then she began ushering everyone out of the room, ignoring Paul's and Leah's protest.

"We'll just leave you two alone." Emily said quietly and she picked Lily up from the bed, "Come on, Lily, how about we go down to the gift shop and get your sister a present?"

"Alright." Lily agreed eagerly and she waved at Sunny over Emily's shoulder, "We'll be back soon!"

Sunny smiled and waved back then she refocused her attention on Jacob once the last of her friends had left the room. He was still staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. The redhead stared back at him for a moment then, and she'll blame the painkillers every time, she crossed her eyes, puffed out her cheeks and stuck her tongue out at him.

A strangled laugh escaped Jacob's mouth at the absolutely ridiculous expression on her face. Sunny stopped making the strange face and grinned at him happily, her green eyes practically glowing.

"C'mere." Sunny ordered playfully and she held her arms out to him, wiggling her fingers slightly.

Jacob sighed as he walked over to her then he embraced her, wrapping his muscular arms around her shoulders carefully, as if she was porcelain doll and would break if he held her too hard. He turned his head to the side and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled against her hair and his eyes slipped closed as he held her, "So sorry."

Sunny had a feeling he wasn't apologizing about her getting hurt and she tightened her arms around him slightly.

"Don' be." She mumbled against his chest then she pulled away and scooted over slightly, patting the now free space beside her.

Jacob laid down beside her on the bed without thought and he tucked his arm under her shoulders, pulling her gently to him. Sunny sighed contentedly as she leaned against his muscular chest and her eyelids began to droop, the painkillers finally making her sleepy.

"Thank you for not leaving me…" Jacob whispered quietly, so quietly Sunny almost missed it in her half-asleep state.

"Never goin' t'leave ye, ye idiot…" The Irish girl slurred just before she slipped into a light doze.

* * *

Sunny awoke with a start and she jerked into a sitting position before she was even fully awake. The redhead looked around frantically and her brows furrowed as she slowly remembered she was in the hospital and that she had fallen asleep.

"Sunny?"

Sunny jumped and turned her head, her eyes widening slightly when she saw Jacob lying beside her on the hospital bed. She watched as he slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes with hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked concernedly, "Do you need me to call a nurse?"

"No," Sunny replied after a moment as she shook her head, the dream already fading from her mind, "'M fine, jus' a weird morphine-induced dream."

Jacob looked at her skeptically for a moment. He nodded slowly then he stood and stretched his arms high above his head, several cracks coming from his back. Sunny watched him unconsciously, her eyes seeming to be drawn to the small strip of skin that was revealed when his shirt rode up.

"See anything you like?"

Sunny jerked her eyes away from Jacob's stomach and she stared up at him with wide eyes, a blush beginning to burn her cheeks.

"No!" She said a little too quickly and he smirked at her, "I was jus' admirin' th' view is all."

She avoided looking him in the eye as she gestured lamely towards the window behind him with her uninjured hand, her cheeks still flaming.

"Right, sure you were." Jacob teased her with a smirk then he looked over towards the door, "Are you hungry? The others came a few minutes after you fell asleep, then they went down to the cafeteria. I can get you something if you'd like."

"Er, aye, tha'd be nice." Sunny replied with a small nod and she peeked up at him shyly from her lashes, "Thank ye."

Jacob smiled at her then, much to her surprise, he leaned down and pressed an affectionate kiss to her forehead, one of his hands coming up to lightly touch her cheek. He pulled away and Sunny stared up at him in dazed surprise. He smirked slightly and the blush that had almost completely disappeared came back in full force.

"I'll be right back." He said, his smirk turning into a grin as he all but sauntered out of the hospital room.

"What th' fuck jus' happened?" Sunny mumbled to herself then she flopped back onto the pillows behind with a quiet groan, tossing her unbroken arm over her eyes, "Stupid fuckin' confusin' boy…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update sooner, today was a big sister-little brother bonding day according to said little brother. He prevented me from getting on the computer nearly all day, but he's asleep so muahaha, I can update! Anyway I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter now with sixteen pages and over 6k words. I'm rather impressed with myself. Anyhooties, for those of you that had read the original version of Always Sunny, you will see that I made some MAJOR changes to what happened in Port Angeles. I, personally, like this version better, but I'd like your guys' opinions. The next chapter will take place the day after this chapter and I'll try to update tomorrow, so stay tuned for that.**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Nostalgic Child: **Haha, I'm glad you liked the last few chapters! I hope you like this one too!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Ayup, I really, really don't like Bella at all. She annoys the ever living crap outta me.

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Haha, just a few injuries, nothing major. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**PeaceLoveHopeFaithBooks: **Yeah, that seems to be a natural response whenever Bella is involved, at least for me and my friends. Haha, that's alright, I'm pretending she's a heinous bitch in my head even as I'm writing her as the misguided idiot she is. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Woodshrew: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last few chapters! Yup, Bella is kind of an attention-whore…Blah…Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Phew, I'm glad I got the whole jealous-girlfriend vibe right. Wasn't really sure I did, since I'm not really that type of girl, so I've got very little experience…Anyhooties, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too!

**Molly Grace 16: **Haha, you're welcome, I think. XD Yeah, it is a little sad that she had to get injured just for Jakey to notice her, but alas, such is life sometimes. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**AngelicDemonMonster: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too!

**Anon Guest: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Caleb's babe: **I'll definitely have to check those videos out when my youtube account stops acting stupid. Anyhooties, I'm glad you liked the last few chapters! I hope you like this one too!

**Lmv16: **Yeah, Bella is a bit of a bitch and she really does need to let go of Jacob, no one likes a greedy girl… Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Designersimmidutta: **Haha, don't worry, Sunny will be fine. She's a tough cookie. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Redbella: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hated the way Bella took advantage of Jake in the books too, it drove me freaking nuts. Haha, I'm glad you like what you've read of the original so far. I am pretty proud of that piece of work, but I'll admit that it could have been better during the some later chapters. But you live and learn and all that drivel. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Chester-Grey: **Oh my God, I never even realized that! Hahaha, that's too freaking funny! XD Thanks for pointing that little similarity out, it totally made my day. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**xYaar: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the past few chapters! Ah, finally Jake is starting to figure things out. I'm so proud of him. Don't worry about Sunny, she'll be alright, since I decided to make her accident less dramatic than the original, but still pretty intense, I think. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!


	16. Chapter 16: Prognosis

"Honestly, Uncle Seamus, ye don' need t'come down here. 'M fine_._" Sunny grumbled into her cellphone as she sat on the hospital bed two days after her accident, "'Tis jus' a broken arm an' a moderate concussion, nothin' I haven' gotten before as a kid."

"_Sunshine Daffodil Finnegan, ye jumped in front o' a movin' car! Ye could have died an' yer actin' like it 'twas nothin!" _Seamus's voice practically roared from the phone and the redhead cringed and held the device away from her ear slightly, _"'M comin' down there t'take care o' ye an' tha's finally, lassie."_

"Uncle Seamus..." Sunny whined childishly as she brought the phone back to her ear, ignoring the amused look Jacob was giving her as she idly tapped the fingers of her casted arm against her leg, "Ye don' need t'come down here an' take care o' me, 'cause 'm _fine_!"

"_Aye, ye maybe fine but how 're ye goin' t'take care o' Lily wit' only one hand? Answer me tha'."_

The redhead huffed and stared distastefully at the wall, "If ye mus' know, some friends o' mine 're goin' to let me an' Lily stay wit' them until me arm heals."

"_These friends yer stayin' wit' 'ren't those boys ye were tellin' me 'bout before, 're they?" _Seamus asked with fatherly suspicion.

"No, they 'ren't…" Sunny replied then smiled sheepishly even though she knew her uncle couldn't see it, "Well, technically, Sam _is_ one o' those boys, we're stayin' wit' 'im an' his fiancé, Emily an' Emily's three year old niece, Claire."

The Irish girl worried at her bottom lip slightly as she waited for her uncle's response. He remained quiet for several moments then Sunny heard a soft, almost defeated-sounding sigh come from the other line.

"_Alrigh', I won' come down." _He said with another sigh, "_But, I'll be callin' every other day t'check up on ye. An' don' bother tryin' t'hide anythin' from me, I already contacted Dr. Cullen an' asked him to fax me the hospital records an' th' bill."_

"Ye know me better than tha', Uncle Seamus. When have I ever tried t'hide anythin' from ye?" Sunny questioned in mock offense.

"_When ye were fifteen an' ye stole me bottle of Jameson…" _He replied flatly and Sunny giggled sheepishly, _"An' tha' time ye-"_

"Alrigh'! I get it, 'm a devious little brat." Sunny exclaimed hurriedly with a laugh, "I promise t'call an' keep ye updated an' I won' hide nothin' from ye."

"_Tha's a good lass. I have t'go now, give Lily my love an' I'll talk t'ye soon. Love ye, lass."_

"Bye, Uncle Seamus, love ye too." Sunny replied with a smile then she pushed the disconnect button on the cellphone just as the door to her room opened and a nurse entered with a clipboard.

"Good morning, Miss Finnegan." The young nurse greeted the redhead with a smile, though her eyes flickered over to where Jacob, Paul and Embry were quietly leaning against the wall, "I have your discharge papers right here and I'll be right back with your wheelchair so you can leave."

"Finally!" The Irish girl cried out dramatically as she threw her arms out to the side then she took the clipboard from the nurse, "Can' wait t'get out o' this place."

The nurse smiled at her again then she left the room, but not before sending another admiring look at the three, large men in the room. Jacob pushed away from the wall and walked over to the Sunny's bed, the young woman scooting herself and Lily over so he could sit next to them.

"Wow, I can tell you really like it here." Jacob teased her lightly and the redhead stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"Shuddap." She mumbled as she focused on filling out the form in her lap while trying to ignore the intense heat radiating from a certain werewolf sitting beside her, "Can' concentrate wit' yer annoyin' voice distractin' me."

The young man grinned widely and shook his head in amusement, but he remained quiet as he casually draped his arm over her shoulder while she filled out the forms.

* * *

"Freedom!" Sunny shouted joyously as Jacob wheeled her out of the hospital, "Sweet, blessed freedom! Now someone get me out o' this damn chair!"

Jacob chuckled and shook his head as he pushed the wheelchair towards Sam's truck in the hospital parking lot.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but the doctor said you shouldn't be walking around with that ankle." Jacob stated as he stopped beside the truck and waited for Paul to unlock the doors.

"So?" Sunny mumbled with a petulant pout as she tried to cross her arms, "I can walk jus' fine, 'tis jus' a sprain."

"Doc's orders, princess." He said with a small grin and Sunny scowled at him, flipping him the bird with her uninjured hand with a huff.

The redhead opened her mouth to retort but whatever she was going to stay died on her lips and was replaced with a loud, surprised squeal when she was suddenly picked up and out of the chair.

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" Sunny squawked indignantly and she clung to the young man's neck, "Give a lass some warnin' next time!"

"Sorry." Jacob said with a grin as he sat the Irish girl in middle of the truck's bench seat.

Sunny made a face at him then she turned her attention to her seatbelt, sticking her tongue out slightly as she attempted to buckle herself with one hand. Jacob shook his head slightly and smiled fondly as he took the seatbelt from her hands and clicked it into her place. He straightened and closed the passenger door then he took the wheelchair back to the hospital, leaving Sunny to stare after him curiously.

When he came back, he hopped into the driver's seat and started the old pickup then he pulled out of the parking lot and started the hour long drive home. Sunny sighed contented and smiled at the thought of going home to her friends and family. Her eyes drifted shut and she rested her head against the back of the bench seat for a well-deserved nap.

* * *

Jacob glanced over a Sunny after driving for a few minutes and he smiled when he saw she was fast asleep. He carefully reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, tugging gently so that her head rested on his shoulder instead of the back of the bench seat.

The redhead made a small mewling sound and snuggled closer to him, her casted left arm cradled slightly against her stomach as she leaned into him. Jacob couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as he looked down at her then he returned his attention to the road. He was glad she was finally able to come home where she belonged, despite being at the hospital for only two days. Lily had missed her terribly during that short time and she had been practically bouncing off the walls in eagerness for her sister's arrival, leaving Embry exhausted but happy as he tried to keep up with the surprisingly rambunctious little girl. Everyone was so happy she was okay, especially Leah, who had been blaming herself for Sunny's whole accident since it happened, much to the Irish girl's chagrin.

Jacob sighed softly and ran his hand through Sunny's bright red hair. It had gotten longer since he'd first seen her, now reaching just past her ears, instead of the inch-long strands it used to be. He kissed of her head and focused on getting them back home. To their family.

* * *

Sunny smiled widely when Jacob parked the old truck in front of Sam and Emily's house. She eagerly unbuckled and waited impatiently for Jacob to get out of the truck, her gaze never leaving the house. Suddenly the front door was thrown open and a herd of large, russet-skinned men poured out of the house. Sunny laughed as she watched the guys jostle and push each other to be the first to the truck. Jacob snorted a laugh and hopped out of car to grab the crutches the hospital had given them from the bed of the truck just as Quil threw open the passenger side door.

"Sunny!" The stockiest wolf yelled excitedly only to be shoved out of the way a moment later by a smirking Paul.

"Long time no see, princess." Paul joked with a grin as he leaned against the passenger side door.

"Not long enough, I'd say." The redhead quipped with a laugh then she scooted across the bench seat so she could get out of the truck.

The temperamental wolf chuckled then he scooped Sunny up and out of the pickup before she could even try hopping out. The Irish girl protested loudly and indignantly, but Paul ignored her as he carried her towards the porch where Emily and Kim were holding Claire and Lily in their arms while Leah stood slightly to the side. The rest of the boys followed after them, laughing and joking with each other happily.

"This better not become a regular thing!" Sunny exclaimed as Paul walked into the house.

Paul snickered and dropped her gently on the sofa in the living room then he took a step back.

"I wouldn't count on it, princess." He said cryptically with a smirk and Sunny gave him a confused look.

"Wha'?"

He remained silent and just continued to give her that knowing and somewhat smug look, confusing her even more. Sunny frowned at him slightly but her attention was pulled away when Jacob entered the room with her crutches in hand.

"Do you want these with you or should I put them in the spare room?" Jacob asked the redhead with a slight tilt of his head.

"The spare room if tha' okay wit' Sam." Sunny replied as she sank into the comfortable sofa, her head lolling slightly.

"It's fine, Sunny." Sam said as he passed Jacob on his way into the kitchen where the women and children had disappeared into.

Jacob nodded and disappeared down the hall with the crutches in hand. Sunny stretched her arms above her head and her legs out in front of her, sighing happily when she felt her spine pop pleasantly. The redhead had just resettled into the couch when a sudden shriek caused her to jump.

"Sunny!" Lily screamed ecstatically as she came barreling out of the kitchen and into the living, heading straight for Sunny with Embry hot on her heels.

"Oof!" Sunny grunted with surprise as her younger sister's small body connected with her stomach, effectively knocking the wind right out of her.

"Sunny, Sunny, Sunny." Lily chanted, her thin arms wrapped around Sunny's waist and her face buried in her stomach.

"Hullo to ye to, love." Sunny said with a wheezy laugh as Lily squeezed her, "Sweetheart, I missed ye too, but ye have loosen yer grip, I can' breath."

Lily squeezed her waist one more time then slowly released her sister. The younger redhead straightened then she scrambled into Sunny's lap and she threw her arms around her sister's neck, burying her face in Sunny's shoulder.

"I missed you." Lily mumbled with a sniffle and Sunny wrapped her arms gently around the tiny girl, cradling her close, "Promise you won't ever leave again."

"Don't worry, love, I won't." Sunny cooed gently as she rubbed her sister's back and pressed a kiss to her head, "I promise."

Lily sniffled again then she straightened in Sunny's lap and rubbed at her teary eyes with her fists, then she held her pinky finger up.

"Pinky promise."

"Pinky promise." Sunny promised as she hooked her pinky around Lily's smaller one,

Lily nodded seriously as she stared up into her older sister's green eyes with a solemn expression then she uncurled their pinky fingers and hopped off Sunny's lap. The young Irish woman watched in amusement as Lily walked over to where Embry was hovering slightly near the television and then hold her arms out to him.

"Up." The four year demanded and she wiggled her fingers for added effect.

Sunny snickered when he immediately scooped the precocious little girl into his arms.

"Ye 're so whipped."

Embry rolled his eyes and shifted Lily slightly in his arms, "Bite me."

"No thanks," Sunny denied with a wide smile, "ye probably taste like wet dog."

Booming laughter could be heard from the kitchen as the pack laughed and Embry huffed but he couldn't help but grin as Lily began to giggle.

"Bad puppy," The little girl scolded with a giggle as she wagged a finger in Embry's face, "Be nice to my big sister. She has boo-boos."

"So. Freakin'. Whipped!" Sunny guffawed loudly as she nearly doubled-over with laughter.

Jacob appeared from the kitchen, snickering at the blushing Embry and walked over to Sunny's gasping figure.

"You okay?" He questioned, partly amused but mostly worried that she'd hurt herself.

She waved her hand dismissively as she caught her breath before giving him a bright smile, "Fine, but 'm hungry."

He smirked mischievously at her and Sunny gave him confused look then realization dawned on her and she pointed warningly at him, her brows furrowed threateningly.

"Don' even think 'bout it." She warned but was ignored as Jacob picked her up easily in his strong arm, "Jacob Black, put me down right' now!"

Sunny felt his chest rumble against her side as he chuckled lowly, heading towards the kitchen where the rest of the pack was.

"Sorry, sweetheart but the Doc said you weren't allowed to walk around." He stated with a smirk.

"Then gimme my crutches!"

"Why?" The young man asked rhetorically as he smirked down at her, "This is so much faster and easier."

Sunny opened her mouth but closed it after a moment when she could think of anything to retort.

"Ye suck." She muttered and folded her arms across her chest, a pout beginning to form.

Jacob laughed loudly as he sat her down one of the chairs, pushing an unfamiliar boy out of another which he sat in then placed Sunny's left foot in his lap, propping up her sprained ankle.

"Jacob!" She exclaimed as she tried to move her casted leg off his lap, "Tha' was rude! Give 'im back his chair!"

The boy shook his head as he got to his feet, "It's okay."

"'Tis not okay!" She protested then she turned to glare threateningly at Jacob, "'M serious, Black. Unless ye want t'lose th' ability t'have children, ye give tha boy his chair back!"

"Calm down, Sunny." Jacob chided lightly as he rolled his eyes, "Collin doesn't mind, do you Collin?"

"No, ma'am." The young boy, Collin said as he shook his head then he gave Sunny a sincere smile, "It's nice to meet you. I kinda feel like we've met already to be honest. Even though I just joined the pack the other night, the guys were thinking about constantly."

"Wha'?" Sunny questioned and she gave him a confused look then comprehension dawned on her and she smacked her forehead lightly with her good hand, "Oh, aye, th' wolf-mind-link-thingy."

Jared snickered from his seat across from Sunny where Kim was sitting on his lap.

"Never quite heard it described like that." He laughed as the rest of the pack chuckled.

"Yeah, well, er…" Sunny frowned and everyone laughed at the irritated look on her face.

"Oh shuddap." She huffed and pouted, crossing her arms to the best of her ability.

Emily smiled and placed a plate of food in front of the irate redhead, then wrapped her arms around Sunny's shoulders in a hug.

"We missed you, Sunny." She whispered gently.

"I was only gone fer two days." Sunny teased lightly then she smiled and turned slightly, wrapping her good arm around Emily's waist, "But I missed everyone too."

Her smile widened as Kim, Claire and the rest of the pack swarmed around her as soon as Emily had let her go. She gave everyone a warm hug and was official introduced to the two newest members of the pack, Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea, who had phased the night after her accident.

"'Tis nice t'meet both o' ye." The redhead stated sincerely and she gave them both warm hugs, which they returned.

"You're a lot prettier than the rest of the guys made you out to be." Brady said with a grin then he winked at her flirtatiously, "And the accent is hot."

Jacob growled lowly and Sunny nudged his stomach with her elevated foot.

"Down boy." The Irish girl chided lightly then she turned to address Brady, "Careful, pup, I may not be a wolf but I can be a downrigh' bitch when I want t'be."

"Sunny, language!" Emily scolded the redhead, though there was a small smile on her lips, "The girls."

"Oh, righ'." Sunny said with a laugh and she looked over at a curious Claire and Lily who were sitting on the floor and drawing, "Don' say tha' word, 'tis bad."

Both girls rolled their eyes and went back to drawing while the guys laughed loudly. Seth grinned and clapped a sheepish looking Brady on the back.

"Burn, dude." He said with grin as Brady rolled his eyes and playfully shoved him.

"Yeah like you could do better, Seth." Brady retorted with a snicker as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Please," Seth drawled cockily as his grin widened, "Sunny can't get another of me. Isn't that right, Sunny?"

"Oh aye, Sethy-boo." Sunny snarked good-naturedly, "Yer puppy breath is a real lady killer."

Laughter filled the kitchen and Sunny leaned back in her chair, a satisfied smile on her lips. Her gaze briefly connected with Jacob's and he smiled at her which she returned easily. She was happy to be home.

* * *

"So wha's th' prognosis, Doc?" Sunny asked lightly as she sat on the examination table after having her left arm x-rayed.

A week and a half had passed since the redhead had left the hospital and true to her word, she called her Uncle Seamus every other day to give him an update on her healing progress while she and Lily stayed with Sam and Emily. She and Lily had been having a blast staying with them, but Sunny was ready to sleep in her own bed. Plus, she was rather tired of constantly worrying about one of the boys coming into the bathroom while she was in the shower. She'd already had to beat up Paul and Quil with her crutch in the past week.

"Well, the scrapes on your back are healing nicely and we should be able to remove the stitches next week." Dr. Cullen replied as he looked down at his clipboard and scribbled something down, "And we should be able to remove your cast in next month, barring you don't put any stress on it."

Sunny whined slightly and pouted childishly then she turned to look over at Jacob, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face.

"I wish I had yer freakish super healin'." The Irish girl stated almost wistfully, "Then I wouldn' have t'wear this blasted thing."

Jacob chuckled and looked at her in amusement, "Yeah, then you'd havae to deal with morphing into a giant ball of fur."

"Details, m'dear." Sunny replied as she waved her good hand dismissively, "Inconsequential details."

Jacob snorted quietly then he turned to Dr. Cullen, who had watched the exchange with a small smile on his overly handsome face.

"Are we done yet?" He asked brusquely and Sunny sighed.

She knew he wasn't intentionally being rude to the vampire doctor, but she gave him a reproachful look away.

"Be nice, boy."

Carlisle shook his head and stood from the wheeled-chair he had been sitting on while he examined Sunny's arm.

"It's quite alright, Miss Finnegan." He said placidly, then he turned to Jacob with a slight smile, "There's some paperwork she has to go over but she can do that in the lobby at the nurse's station."

The vampire doctor then opened the door and held it open as Jacob helped Sunny down from the examination table, handing her crutches to her. Sunny smiled at him cheekily as she took them from him and tucked them cushioned ends under her arms. She knew he was a little irritated what she wouldn't let him carry her everywhere like he wanted, and she just couldn't resist flaunting the fact. It was just too amusing.

"Thank you, Doc." Sunny said gratefully as she shuffled past him on her crutches with Jacob right on her heels, like the overbearing mother-hen he'd turned into since her accident.

"You are quite welcome, Miss Finnegan." The golden-haired doctor said cordially, "I'll see you next week to remove your stitches."

"Righ', see ye then." The redhead called as she crutched her way to the nurse's station across from the lobby from the room she'd been in.

The paperwork only took a few minutes to complete and then Sunny was using her knew crutches to flee the hospital. She huffed when Jacob didn't even have to lengthen his already freakishly long strides to catch up with her rapid hobble.

Catching her giving him the evil eye, Jacob cocked a brow at her curiously.

"What?"

"Ye an' yer freakishly long legs suck arse." Sunny stated like it was the most obvious and irritating thing in the world.

Jacob stopped walking and gave her a disbelieving look then he started to laugh loudly. Sunny stopped too, huffing indignantly as she leaned against her crutches. He straightened and a slow grin began to make its way onto his face, his white-teeth a stark contrast to his russet-skin. Sunny tried to scowl at him but her lips were twitching upward, betraying her mirth as the two of them stared at each other in the middle of the hospital parking lot.

"Jacob?"

Sunny blinked in surprise, her brows rising to nearly her hairline. She didn't know a person could jerk their head around quite like the way Jacob just did without breaking their neck. The Irish girl followed his gaze and she blinked again when she saw a young woman with pale skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes standing next to an even paler young man with chicly messy bronze hair and strange topaz-colored eyes.

"Oh, hey, yer th' guy from the market!" Sunny exclaimed in realization and she gestured at him with her good hand, "Sorry 'bout snappin' at ye like tha', my little sister was sick an' I need t'take care o' her."

The young man cleared his throat, "It's nice to see you again, miss. I'm afraid I still don't know your name."

Jacob growled warningly but Sunny ignored him as she addressed the young man.

"Uh, righ', 'm not really comfortable givin' strangers me name, ye understand?" The redhead said as she rubbed the back of her head with her good hand.

The young man retracted his hand as the young woman stepped forward and held her hand out abruptly.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." The girl introduced herself with a small smile, "Jake's best friend."

Sunny recoiled back slightly and her brows lifted in surprise when she realized this was _**the**_ Isabella Swan. The same girl that had, for lack of a better term, completely fucked up Jacob by leading him on and then tossing him out like a used condom when her vampire-boyfriend, the vampire boyfriend that had dumped her, tried to kill himself. And Sunny got the distinct feeling that this girl was trying to assert her possession of Jacob, like he belonged to her.

'_Oh hell no.'_ Sunny thought aggressively, _'He isn't yers anymore, girlie.'_

The redhead smiled brightly and she grasped Bella's hand with her good one.

"Nice t'meet ye, Bella." Sunny said cordially as she shook the other girl's hand, "'M Sunny Finnegan, Jacob's imprint."

Bella flinched ever so slightly and she dropped Sunny's hand like it had burned her then she took a step back so she was standing beside the pale young man again.

'_Finnegan-one, Swan-zero.' _Sunny thought with a mental smirk and a victory dance.

Bella gestured lamely to the young man, "This is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

Edward held his hand out again and Sunny looked at it a moment, debating with herself. She wasn't overly fond of Dr. Cullen's freezing cold touch, but the manners her mother had instilled in her since birth warred with her dislike. Sunny sighed and met Edgar's, or whatever his name was, eyes.

"I know this seems rude, but…" She trailed off and motioned towards his hand with hers,, an almost sheepish look on her face, "Yer guys 're almos' unpleasantly cold an' 'm used to me overheated wolf-boys, ye know?"

Jacob made a strangled noise from beside her and Sunny had to bite the inside of her cheek at the constipated look on Bella's face while Edwin just gave her a tight smile as he slowly retracted his hand again.

"That is understandable." He said with voiced lightness, but Bella didn't seem to agree with her boyfriend.

"How dare you!" The brunette snapped with a frown, "He's no different than anyone else!"

Sunny quirked her brows at the girl, "Well, except fer th' fact tha' he's, ye know, dead. Last I checked not breathin' or havin' a pulse made ye pretty damn differen' from other people."

The young Irish woman watched with vague interest as Bella's pale cheeks bloomed with a rather intense shade of red. She ignored the strange, garbled noises that Jacob was making beside her and the rather bemused and slightly insulted look on Eddie's face. She'd given up on trying to remember his name, but she at least knew what the nickname for it was.

"You-you-" Bella stuttered over her words as her cheeks burning brighter and her brown eyes angry.

Sunny furrowed her brows slightly and tilted her head at the girl, "Aye?"

"How could you say something so horrible?!" Bella finally demanded in a small shriek and she pointed a finger at Sunny's chest, "I don't understand how Jacob could have imprinted on someone so rude like you!"

The redhead blinked and scratched her head with her good hand, "'M sorry, ye think tha' but I have t'admit I think 'm a helluva lot better choice than someone who'd take advantage o' a person's affections th' way ye did…"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Bella retorted in a high-pitched voice, "I didn't use him, I _cared _about Jacob! And you're an idiot if you think he actually cares about you, he's only fawning over you to because he feels guilty you got hurt!"

"Bella." Jacob growled warningly but he was ignored both girls.

"'Ren't ye th' girl tha' threw herself off a cliff during a storm 'cause she was havin' delusions o' th' guy tha' dumped her whenever she did somethin' _dangerous_?" Sunny questioned rhetorically with a frown.

The redhead was trying to be sort of civil, she really was, the girl used to be Jacob's best friend after all, but this she was making it really hard not to just verbally rip into her.

"You don't deserve him." Bella stated obstinately as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest, the angry blush on her cheeks beginning to fade.

"Tha' maybe so, but ye deserve him a helluva lot less than I do. Ye got a boyfriend fer fuck's sake!" Sunny retorted in a low voice, "'Sides, I will _**always**_ love 'im more than _**ye**_ ever did."

"'M not goin' t'stand by an' let ye, for lack o' a better term, fuck 'im up anymore, Bella." The Irish girl continued firmly, "Ye lost 'im when ye chose yer corpsicle over there an' now Jacob is _**mine**_."

Sunny looked over at Eddie, "No offense."

Bella spoke again before her boyfriend could make a reply.

"Jacob will never love you like he loves me. He will always, always love me."

Sunny quirked a brow and bit her lip to keep from chuckling aloud as Bella's entire face when from pale pink to ghost white in moments when she realized what she had just said.

"Yer delusional, lassie." The redhead stated matter-of-factly as she shrugged then her green eyes became hard, "If ye keep tryin' t'mess wit' 'Jake, Lord knows, I will kick yer arse six ways from Sunday, girl. Now, 'm done talkin' t'ye, fangbanger."

Sunny turned to look up at a stunned Jacob, ignoring the surprised and slightly pained look on Eddie's face.

"Can we go home now, Jacob?"

Jacob stared down at her for a moment then he nodded and stepped towards her when he realized she was giving him permission to carry her.

"Jake, wait!" Bella said quietly, finally finding her voice again but she was cut off by Jacob.

"No, Bella." The young man said firmly as he carefully scooped Sunny into his arms while she maneuvered her crutches into one hand, "We're done. Just…Leave me the hell alone."

"Jake." Bella said pleadingly and she reached out to touch his arm in one last attempt, but Jacob jerked away from her.

"I don't love you anymore, Bella, so just leave me the fuck alone." Jacob all but snarled then he stalked away with Sunny nestled in his arms.

The redhead sighed quietly and leaned her head against Jacob's shoulder, her good arm loosely draped over his shoulder with her crutches held tightly in her hand. That girl sure was tiring…

* * *

Sunny was quiet as Jacob settled her into the middle seat of Sam's truck. She wondered briefly is she had gone a little too far in her confrontation with Bella, but she quickly dismissed the idea on the grounds that the girl deserved it. But Sunny couldn't help but worry that she had maybe crossed some line with Jacob and that he was upset with her.

The redhead fidgeted slightly with a loose threat at the end of her shirt, wrapping it lightly around her finger then unraveling. She tugged at the thread and avoided looking straight at Jacob as he climbed into the truck and started it, pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

"'M not sorry fer wha' I said." Sunny spoke up after almost twenty minutes of silence had passed as she continued to avoid looking at him, "I am sorry if wha' I said hurt ye though."

Sunny bit her bottom lip when he pulled over onto the side of the road and turned the truck off. He stared silently out the windshield, his hands gripping the steering so tightly his knuckles were white and she could hear the old leather creaking in protest. Sunny was about to start apologizing profusely when Jacob finally spoke.

"I'm not upset."

The young Irish woman gave him a disbelieving look, "The' steerin' wheel would be t'differ."

She watched as he carefully relaxed his white-knuckled grip on the wheel then he placed his hands in his laps, his fists clenching and unclenching rhythmically.

"Alright, I am upset." Jacob conceded after a moment, "But not at you."

He turned to face her so suddenly that Sunny flinched back slightly. She saw his shoulders tense, his fists clenched in his lap and Sunny realized her flinch had hurt him. When she realized this, she unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted closer to him, using her good hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders so she could lean into his side. She felt him relax marginally and he tucked her closer to him, playing with the ends of her hair slightly.

"She was wrong." Jacob remarked quietly after moment had passed and he stared blankly out the windshield.

"Wha'?" Sunny questioned as she gave him a confused look.

"Bella." He clarified as he pulled his arm away from her shoulders then he used both hands to turn her slightly, so she was facing him better, "She was wrong, Sunny."

"What do you mean?"

Sunny looked up at him with her brow furrowed, the confusion clear in her green eyes. Jacob sighed quietly and he cupped her face with his large, warm hands, his thumbs lightly stroking her cheeks. He stared at her searchingly, his black eyes gazing deep into her green ones.

"She was wrong when she said I'd never love you like I loved her."

"Oh." Sunny said stupidly, "Wait, wha'?"

He gave her an amused half-smile as he looked down at her, his thumbs gently caressing her cheeks and she blinked they brushed under her eyes.

"I love you."

Sunny felt her heart stutter in her chest and she stared at him with wide green eyes then she pulled her face away from his hands. She took his larger hands in hers and she stared down at them for several moments then she looked back up at him.

"No," She said softly with a small shake of her head, "You don't, Jake."

Jacob looked at her in disbelief, " Yes, I do. Sunny, I'm in love with you."

Sunny shook her head in denial again, refusing to listen.

"I love you, I really do, Jacob, but yer not in love wit' me." She stated quietly but firmly, her heart clenching at the hurt expression on his face, "Jacob, th' feelings ye had fer Bella don' jus' go away."

Jacob shook his head, his expression tense as he gaze at the redhead steadily.

"I _**am**_ in love with you, Sunny." He said just as determinedly, "And if I have to prove it, I will."

Sunny bit her lip and looked away, picking at the loose thread of her shirt instead of responding. Jacob watched her for a few more moments before starting the truck and continuing to drive back to Sam and Emily's house. The rest of the drive was spent in silence and neither felt any compulsion to break it.

* * *

Sunny hobbled out of the truck as soon as Jacob had parked in front of Sam and Emily's house, her sprained ankle twinging in slight pain when she accidently put more weight on it than she should have. She hadn't even tried to move a step and Jacob was suddenly at her side, the crutches in his grasp. He raised an eyebrow at her and she bit her lip, feeling slightly embarrassed at how obvious it was that she wanted to get away. Clearing her throat, she took the crutches from him with a quiet thanks and maneuvered them under her arms then she shambled towards the house with Jacob at her heels.

When she reached the porch steps, Jacob grasped her around the waist and lifted her onto the porch easily, ignoring her squeak of protest.

"I could have done it." She muttered with a pout.

Jacob gave her a half-grin that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Sure, sure."

Sunny huffed and hobbled passed him, heading straight for the kitchen where she knew Emily would be. She heard the door shut just then her feet suddenly left the ground.

"Jacob!" The redhead all but shrieked indignantly as she dropped her crutches and clung to his neck, "Wha' th' hell?!"

Jacob gave her an easy smile, "You're not supposed to be on your feet remember?"

Sunny scowled darkly at him, but her eyes glittered with mirth and she didn't protest as he carried her into the kitchen. Her ankle had actually started to throb something fierce, not that she'd let him know that.

"Whatever." The Irish girl mumbled in mock annoyance even as she shifted into a more comfortable position in his arms.

Jacob smirked at her triumphantly as he entered the kitchen then he gently put her on her feet, keeping her steady with a large, warm hand on her hip. He sat down in one of the kitchen chairs then he tugged her into his lap, his muscular arm wrapping around her waist. Sunny gave him a sour look when he realized what he was playing at and he grinned at her.

"Yer an arse, Black…"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a muffin from the pile on the table with his free hand, ignoring the interested and confused looks on the pack members' faces.

"Are you together or something?" Quil finally asked after a few minutes of silent staring.

"No." Sunny replied.

"Yes." Jacob answered at the same time.

Sunny glared at him and Jacob gave her a smug look as he ate the muffin. Emily looked between the two curiously, one brow lifting slightly.

"What happened?" The slightly older woman asked the two teens and the pack made noises of agreement to her question.

"Sunny and Bella got into a fight in the hospital parking lot." Jacob commented in reply, like it was the most normal thing in the world and it occurred every day.

"WHAT?!" Paul, Jared, Sam, Leah, Quil, and Embry shouted nearly simultaneously.

"It _**was **_not a fight!" Sunny snapped with a frown as she gave Jacob the evil-eye, "'Twas a small, minor confrontation an' t'be fair, th' fangbanger started it…"

Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth, and Leah started cracking up while Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"What happened exactly?" He asked, his calm voice coming out strained.

Sunny shrugged one shoulder and shifted in Jacob's lap until she could lean more comfortable against his chest, ignore his smug look. He smirked at her and grabbed another muffin from the basket.

"Jacob an' I were leavin' th' hospital when we ran into her an' her Dracula-impersonatin' boy-toy in the parkin' lot." Sunny explained idly as she plucked the muffin from Jacob's hand and took a bit, "I recognized Edmund-"

"Edward." Jacob corrected her drily and Sunny waved her casted hand dismissively and took another bite from the muffin.

"Whatever, I recognized him from when he kind o' accosted me in th' market when I had t'get Lily some medicine when she got sick tha' one time. Then th' leech-lover introduced herself as Jacob's best friend, like she owned 'im or somethin'…"

"Sunny got a little possessive and told Bella she was my imprint." Jacob cut in again with a cocky smirk on his face and Sunny elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shuddap," She chided then continued, "Anyway, she introduced Edgar an' he wanted t'shake hands, but how cold they 're freaks me out an' I told, politely mind ye, tha' I wasn' really comfortable shakin' hands wit' him. She said somethin' 'bout how she couldn' believe Jacob had imprinted on someone so rude.

Sam sighed again and shook his head while Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Leah laughed loudly. Sunny shushed them good-naturedly then she continued once they had quieted down slightly.

"I may have then said some not so nice things an' insinuated tha' I'd kick her arse if she kept messin' wit' Jacob."

The redhead smiled brightly as she finished and the six pack members and Emily stared at her quietly. Sunny could feel Jacob shaking with silent laughter against her back at the stunned expressions. The silence was broken by Quil, who gave a loud whoop as he jumped from his seat and picked Sunny up, twirling her around once then he crushed her to his chest.

"You are official my hero, Sunny!" The stocky wolf said dramatically as he hugged her tightly.

Soon the rest of the pack joined in, jokingly congratulating the Irish girl for putting Bella in her place.

"Wow, why don't you all say how you really feel about Bella?" Jacob asked sarcastically, as he gave the group a sour look with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright, she was an irritating, selfish, and vain bitch and we're glad she won't be coming around anymore." Leah stated with a sneering grin on her face.

"Leah!" Emily and Sunny chided the other woman, though Sunny was barely suppressing a smile when she did it.

* * *

Jacob rolled his eyes at Leah's words and looked at Sunny who was laughing along with Jared, Paul and Quil as she gave them a more detailed description of what happened. He knew his pack hadn't liked Bella all the much but what he hadn't realized was the extent of their dislike for her.

Jacob shook his head to clear thoughts of Bella from his mind, instead focusing on Sunny and ways to get her to believe that he was really in love with her. It had dawned on him that he loved the vivacious redhead when she told Bella that she would always love him more than Bella ever would.

He really couldn't believe it had taken him so long to realize how deeply he cared for her and because of how long it _**had**_ taken, Sunny didn't believe him when he told her. It had hurt, but Jacob could understand her reason for not believing him, he hadn't done anything other than keep her at a distance while going on and on about how he'd always love Bella more than her.

'_Wow,' _he thought as he watched her, _'I really screwed up this time. It'll be a miracle if she ever believes me.' _

He shook his head again slightly. At least he had his pack, he knew they'd help him win Sunny over. He just had to be patient.

* * *

**Author's Note: Another long chapter for you guys! Obviously there have been some major changes to the original chapters this one is compiled of. Sorry it took so long to get out, I had some school work to do then I had to help my parents with work and all that good stuff. Anyhooties, I hope you liked y'all enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get post the next one later today, hopefully.**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**PeaceLoveHopeFaithBooks: **Haha, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this one too!

**Miramisa90212: **I hope you liked this chapter!

**Nostalgic Child: **Aw, sorry, I'm glad you liked the last chapter though! I hope you liked this one too!

**AutumnKrystal: **Haha, their not the actual Connor and Murphy MacManus, but they are based off of them. I'm glad you like the last chapter and I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Yeah, I don't really like him either. He's so annoyingly angsty and depressing, it just gets really old after a while. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, but what do you mean what Jake said to Bella? Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Gia: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so far! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!

**Lmv16: **Haha, of course she's alright! Sunny is one tough Irish cookie! Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Woodshrew: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Haha, this is true. Why do teenage boys have to be so confusing, though? It can be so headache inducing! XD I hope you liked this chapter!

**xYaar: **Haha, yup, good boy Jakey-poo for finally realizing your feelings! Sunny's accident was actually less dramatic in this one. In the original she was in a medically induced coma, some of her ribs were broken/fractured, her right leg was broken, and so was her left arm. In this one she only had a moderate concussion with a gash on the back of her head that needed stitches, her back was little scraped from sliding across the street, she sprained her ankle and her arm broke in her fall. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Break This Spell666: **Well, the accident wasn't as severe as in the original version. The car actually missed Sunny and most of her injuries came from when she basically tackled the little boy to the ground. And yeah, Sunny will be able to walk soon, she didn't break her leg this time, just sprained her ankle, but Jacob will still be carrying her everywhere whenever he gets the chance. Anyhooties, I'm glad you like the remake so far and I hope you liked this chapter!

**Anon Guest: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**ADORATIO: **Haha, thanks, I'm glad you like their relationship. I do have a Paul/OC up called _A Sense of Irony_ and it's supposed to be a spin-off of this story, but I'm working on rewriting it too, so there are only a few chapters up right now. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Haha, yup, I was pleasantly surprised at the turn out of the last chapter and I'm glad you liked it. Honestly those were my favorite parts too, it was such a Sunny thing to say. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Molly Grace 16: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I definitely think making Sunny less injured improves the story a bit, makes it a little more believable. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Kiki Wei: **I hope you liked this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17: Wedding Date

"They've set a day."

Sunny tilted her head back against the arm rest of the sofa and peered up at Sam, Jared, and Paul curiously. She had been sprawled out on couch in Sam and Emily's living room, admiring the scribbles and crude drawings Lily and Claire had doodled all over her arm cast with sharpies earlier with her feet propped up on Jacob's lap when the three oldest werewolves had entered the house.

"What?" The redhead questioned confusedly as she looked at the three upside down, grim-faced men, one pale brow quirking upward.

"They set a fucking wedding date." Paul growled angrily and Sunny's other brow joined the first, silently expressing her confusion.

"Who?"

"The fucking leech-lover, Sunny!" The temperamental wolf snarled and the Irish girl scowled at him.

"Don' ye snarl at me, dammit!" Sunny snapped indignantly, "How th' hell was I supposed t'know tha'? Mother o' God, a girl can' ask a question 'round here without someone snarlin' at her like a rapid dog."

Jacob growled lowly at Paul and Sunny kicked his arm slightly with her left foot.

"Don' ye start freakin' out either, Cujo." The redhead muttered with stern look then she tilted her head back again to look at Sam, "Why, exactly, is this cause fer concern?"

"Calm down, Paul." Sam commanded the slightly younger man, who had begun to agitatedly pace around the room then he crossed his arms and addressed Sunny, "They're going to turn her after the wedding."

Sunny's brows furrowed for a moment in thought then they rose high on her forehead again when she realized what Sam was implying.

"Oh." Sunny said dumbly then her eyes widened as the full impact hit her brain and she looked at Jacob with slightly panicked green eyes, "'Re ye okay?"

Jacob lifted his head and his brows furrowed when he saw Sunny, Sam, Jared, and Paul looking at him warily, as if he was about to phase right in the living room.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" He asked drily, "I'm not about to go on a rampage because Bella's getting married to a leech."

"I think it's th' part where she dies an' comes back as a bloodsuckin' bride o' th' wannabe Dracula is th' reason they're worried ye'll go on a rampage, love." Sunny commented with a wry grin.

Jacob shrugged his broad shoulders dismissively as his fingers tapped an invisible beat on Sunny's left shin.

"If she wants to kill herself and abandon her family then let her."

The four stared at him in stunned silence then Sunny sat up and poked his cheek with her good hand. Her green eyes narrowed slightly and she stared at him intently.

"Who 're ye an' what have ye done wit' me Jacob?" She demanded, only half joking, as she poked his forehead.

Jacob smirked and grabbed her hand with his then he laced their fingers together.

"So, I'm your Jacob now?" He asked teasingly and Sunny made a face at him.

"Be serious, idiot." The redhead retorted blandly, "Ye were jus' told tha' _**th'**_ Isabella Swan, th' girl ye used t'be in love wit', is goin' t'get married t'yer archenemy an' then turned into a bride o' Dracula as a party favor an' yer okay wit' tha'? Seriously?"

He shrugged dismissively again and idly rubbed the Sunny's knuckles with his thumb, "Yeah."

Sunny sat up fully and swung her feet off Jacob's let then she moved to stand up, ignoring the pins-and-needles feeling in her legs as she stood. Large, hot hands suddenly grabbed her hips lightly and kept her in place and Sunny looked down at her wolf with a quirked brow.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked in bemusement as he looked up at her.

"I need t'go outside." Sunny replied and tried to move, but Jacob's hands on her hips prevented her from taking more than a half-step.

"Why?" Jared asked, speaking for the first time since the three older wolves had arrived.

The Irish girl blew out an exasperated breath and she looked at Jared like he was stupid, "'Cause I need t'see if th' Apocalypse started an' th' Universe didn' tell me."

Jacob rolled his eyes and shared a meaningful look with his pack brothers then he pulled Sunny into his lap, ignoring her surprised squeak as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"The world isn't ending, Sunshine." The young man drawled as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I find tha' hard t'believe, Jakey." Sunny retorted as she shifted slightly in his lap to face him better.

A faint blush bloomed on the redhead's cheeks when she saw that they were practically nose-to-nose and Jacob grinned wolfishly at her. Sunny was very suddenly hyper of his muscular arms around her waist and the way his bare chest was pressed against her shoulder blade and side.

"As fun as it is to watch the sexual tension between you two, we have bigger things to deal with." Paul snapped suddenly from the other side of the living room where he had stopped pacing, "Like the fact that if the leeches turn the stupid bitch a war is going to start."

A pillow hit him in the face as soon as he stopped talking and it fell to the floor with a faint thud. Paul scowled at Sunny, who smirked smugly at him.

"Th' only sexual tension in here is yers, Lahote." The Irish girl quipped, "Ye need t'get laid."

Paul opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Sam.

"Behave!" He boomed, the alpha voice causing the other three men to freeze, "We need to discuss this seriously, understand? Jared, go call the rest of the pack."

Sunny snickered as he scurried out of the living room and into the kitchen with Paul following after him.

"Ye guys 're so whipped."

Sam leveled the Alpha Stare on her and Sunny just cocked an eyebrow right back, completely unfazed.

"Me ma was pure Irish, yer macho Alpha shite won' work on me." The redhead drawled and she relaxed against Jacob's chest, deciding against elbowing Jacob in the ribs when his thumb was rubbing small circles on her hip under her shirt since it felt kind of nice.

Sam rolled his eyes and sat down in the armchair facing the couch. He leaned back and rubbed his face with his hands, suddenly looking like he'd aged ten years.

"Hey," Sunny called out softly and she winced slightly when he looked at her with exhausted and troubled dark brown eyes, "Relax, Boss Man, everythin' will work out in th' end. Wit' a little luck, one o' th' leeches will eat 'er before th' weddin'."

"We don't want her to get eaten, Sunny." Sam stated flatly, though the corner of his mouth twitched upward slightly.

Jacob snorted from behind her and turned his head, resting his forehead against the side of Sunny's neck. Sunny didn't bother to push him away.

"Eh, 'twas worth a shot." The Irish girl replied with a shrug as she sighed disappointedly then she her expression suddenly brightened, "When is th' weddin' by th' way?"

"August 13th."

"So tha' gives us…" Sunny trailed off and began to mentally calculate how long they had until the wedding, "Jus' under two months. Tha's plenty o' time t'figure out what t'do."

"Yeah." Sam agreed with pa sigh as he leaned further into his chair, "Thanks, Sunny."

The Irish girl nodded in his direction and settled more comfortably against Jacob as the rest of the pack, plus Emily and Kim who had taken the girls shopping with Embry and Quil earlier, came pouring into the house.

* * *

Sunny leaned back against Jacob's bare chest and he tightened his arms around her waists slightly, his chin resting on her shoulder as he stared at Sam along with the rest of the pack, who was scattered throughout the living room.

Jared had taken the seat next to Jacob and Sunny with Kim on his lap while Paul sat on his other side. Embry was sitting on the floor in front of the couch next to Quil while Lily and Claire sat on their respective wolves' laps. Seth, Brady, and Collin had sprawled out on the floor in front of the TV, though it remained off as their focus was on Sam, just like the other pack members. Leah was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Sunny and Jacob, her arms crossed over her chest and Emily had settled herself in Sam's lap across from everyone else.

"What's this about, Sam?" Leah demanded after everyone had settled. Just because she was nicer didn't mean she still wasn't a rude bitch sometimes.

Sam looked over at her briefly then he looked at each of the pack members in the eye, "The wedding date has been decided."

Everyone—with the exception of Jared, Paul, Sam, Sunny, Claire and Lily—turned to look at Jacob warily. He rolled his eyes and huffed in aggravation, his hot breath blowing against Sunny's neck and causing her to shudder slightly in surprise. Jacob mentally smirked but continued to scowl at his pack members.

"Oh fu-"

Sunny cut him off with a sharp elbow to the stomach, looking at him reproachfully then glancing at Lily and Claire pointedly.

"He's fine." Sam stated calmly, but the pack members looked at him in disbelief.

"His exact words were, 'If she wants to kill herself and abandon her family then let her.'" Sunny added in her best Jacob-voice, Irish brogue surprisingly absent.

Jacob snorted, "I don't sound like that."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do-"

"Will you too just shut up or fuck each other already," Leah cut Sunny off mid-retort as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Jesus Christ."

"Lord's name." Sunny huffed instinctively and tried to cross her arms as she scowled at the other woman, "An' shuddap, Leah."

"Why? You know you want to." The slightly older girl retorted.

"Stop it both of you." Sam ordered and both girls shut up.

Sunny stuck her tongue out at Leah when Sam wasn't looking and Leah returned the childish gestured much to everyone's private amusement.

"As I was saying," Sam started again, giving Sunny, Jacob, and Leah a pointed look, "The wedding is on August 13th, that's two months away. We need to decide what we're going to do."

"Why do we have to do anything?" Seth asked as he sat up and crossed his legs, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"Yeah," Leah agreed, "We should just let the bitch get eaten. It's not like she's done anything but cause us trouble."

Sam was already shaking his head, "We protect humans. You know that, Leah."

"Aye, Leah, shame on ye fer suggestin' we let Bella be eaten by 'er bloodsuckers." Sunny piped in with a grin that widened at Leah's disbelieving look, "Convincin' 'er t'jump off another cliff would be more fun, I think."

Leah snorted and shook her head while the rest of the pack just stared at Sunny in surprise.

Sunny caught their looks and shrugged, "What? I don' like th'corpse-lovin' bint."

Leah barked a laugh while Jacob made a strangled noise and his face in her neck as he shook with silent laughter and the others just stared at her open-mouthed. Sunny just shrugged again and flapped her hand in Sam's direction.

"Continue Boss Man."

"Right," Sam muttered and cleared his throat in an attempt to re-gather the pack's attention, "We need to decided what we're going to do if they turn Bella."

"When they turn her, _when,_ not if." Jacob deadpanned and he rested his chin on Sunny's shoulder again.

"He's righ'," Sunny remarked as she reached over and patted Jacob's head with her good hand, "'Tis pretty much a sure thing."

Sam rubbed his eyes and nodded in agreement, "Alright, when they turn Bella, we need to decided what we're going to do."

"Turning her will be breaking the treaty." Jared pointed out and the other wolves nodded in ascent.

"That would mean war." Paul added in an almost eager tone.

Sunny rolled her eyes and reached behind Jared and Kim to slap him upside the head.

"Down, boy." She chided with a mocking smile.

Paul mock scowled at her and playfully growled at her. The redhead flipped him off in response, making sure neither Claire nor Lily saw, then she settled back against Jacob's chest. She dozed lightly while the pack continued to discuss the issue further. Something suddenly occurred to her and she straightened slightly.

"What is they leave?"

Everyone look at her curiously and the Irish girl raised her brows at them.

"What?" Sam asked tiredly after a moment.

"What if th' Cullens leave?" Sunny said again then she reiterated, "Before they change th' fangbange. What if they turned her somewhere else, would they be breakin' th' treaty?"

Sam frowned and looked at Jacob, who shrugged his shoulders before answering.

"That was never specified in the treaty, it only applied to the Quileute territory and possibly as far as Seattle. I can always ask my dad. He knows the legends better than anyone, except for maybe Old Quil."

Sam nodded slowly, "That would be a good idea."

"T'would probably be a good idea t'talk t'both Billy an' Old Quil 'bout it." Sunny mused thoughtfully as she tapped her chin with her uninjured hand, "I'd bet they'd have some good advice on th' whole situation. Maybe even th' other elders could help as well."

Sam nodded again, "Sunny's right, it'd be foolish not to seek advice from the elders on the matter."

He stood and walked over to Sunny and Jacob, ruffling the young woman's short hair.

"Good thinking, little sister." He praised and Sunny all but beamed up at him, "You should go with Jacob to talk to Billy. You'll know what questions to ask, I'm sure."

"Alrigh'." Sunny agreed instantly with an eager smile, "'Tis been forever since I've seen Billy."

Sam nodded and headed towards the kitchen where Emily had disappeared to with some of the other pack members a few moments ago. Jacob carefully shifted Sunny in his lap so that one arm was under her legs and the other was around her back then he stood.

"Jacob!" The Irish girl squealed in surprise and she wrapped her arms around his neck quickly, "Give a lass some warnin'!"

He chuckled lowly and pressed a quick kiss to the side of her head as he headed towards the door.

"Sure, sure."

Sunny gave an unladylike snort then she rested her head on his shoulder, her arms still curled around his neck. She couldn't help but think that maybe Jacob really did love her. Why else would he put up with her craziness?

* * *

"If the Cullens left with Bella and turned her somewhere else, the treaty would still be broken and they wouldn't be allowed to return to here unless they wanted to start a war." Billy explained in his deep, soothing voice.

Sunny pursed her lips in thought as she leaned back against the kitchen chair she was sitting in with her arms crossed. They had arrived at the Black resident almost an hour ago and had spent the time talking about the situation with Bella and her wedding over a couple of pizzas.

"So either way, th' Cullens' 're screwed?" She stated plainly.

Billy smiled at her, "In simpler terms, yes."

She nodded and tapped her chin, "Thought so. Wonder if they know tha'?"

"They will." Jacob grunted from beside Sunny, his arm resting casually against the back of her own chair.

"How?" Sunny asked as she looked at him with a quirked brow.

"Sam will most likely set up a meeting once he talks to the rest of the council."

"Oh." The redhead muttered then she bobbed her head slightly, "Tha' makes sense."

A knock at the door pulled their attention away from the conversation.

"I'll get it." Sunny said hurriedly and she got to her feet then she began to awkwardly shuffle-limp towards the front door, her sprained ankle still not completely healed but walkable,

Billy and Jacob watched her leave with affectionate smiles on their faces as they exchanged amused glanced.

"So how are things between you two?" Billy asked his son, his hands folded across his chest.

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest and grinned at his father.

"Good." He replied and his grin widened slightly, "Great actually. I think she's starting to come around.

"That's good." Billy said with a smile, "I'm happy for you, Jacob."

Jacob opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Sunny's surprised exclamation.

"What th' hell 're ye doin' here, girlie?

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyhooties, some minor changes from the original in this chapter but not too many. As a warning, there will be some Bella-bashing in the next chapter, so if you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been giving fair warning.**

**Special THANK to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Woodshrew: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Not too much Bella-bashing in this chapter but there will be plenty of it in the next chapter. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Nostalgic Child: **Haha, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Honestly, I liked that idea better too, but it wasn't all that realistic to me. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape:** I don't mind those two so much. Emmett is pretty funny and Jasper seems like a pretty bad-ass dude (he did almost kill Bella after all), but he's not mentioned all that much in the books. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Aoa1012: **Thanks, I'm glad you like Sunny. She's one of my favorite brain babies so far. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Ah, well he said pretty much the same thing in the original that he said in the remake. That was one of the things I really didn't change. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too!

**MissLWitts: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so far! Sunny is definitely a character that's for sure. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Miramisa90212: **Haha, finally he stops being stupid! It's about damn time. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Molly Grace 16: **Yeah, I'm kind of feel bad for him too, in my story and in the actual series. I mean, Bella's annoying, but I guess standards kinda drop after being alone for almost 100 years… Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Anon Guest: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Lmv16: **Haha, it's about damn time he realized that. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lostfeather1: **Aw, thanks, I'm glad you like my story and my OC so much! It makes me ridiculously happy to know that people actually enjoy what I write. I'd have to agree with you on Bella being an annoying character and, as sad as it is, a lot of authors are writing female characters a lot like her, sometimes even worse than her. Scary, I know, but it's the sad, sad truth. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Yup, Jakey-poo is finally starting to wise-up, which is good, 'cause I seriously thought about having a scene where my version of Murphy and Connor come down and kick his ass, but it was just a very brief thought. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!


	18. Chapter 18: Two-Timing Bitch

Sunny could hear Billy and Jacob talking as she hobbled out of the kitchen and headed towards the door, where the persistent knocking was coming from.

"'M comin', 'm comin'!" The redhead muttered as she reached the door and grabbed the doorknob then she threw the door open.

Sunny felt her eyes widen as she stared down at the familiar pale, brown-haired girl standing on the front porch.

"What th' hell 're ye doin' here, girlie?" She demanded loudly as her initial surprise became irritation.

Bella's cheeks flushed red and she faintly glared up at Sunny, "I'm here to see Jacob."

"Oh, I don' _**think **_so." Sunny retorted without missing a beat, "Yer goin' to turn yer pasty-white arse 'round an' stay th' hell away from 'im."

Bella's cheeks became redder and Sunny that if she blushed any harder, they would permanently stay that way.

"Jacob!" The brunette called out pleadingly and she peered around Sunny's much taller form in search of the young man, "Jacob, please!"

Sunny scowled and stepped into the doorway, forcing the shorter girl to take a step back onto the porch. The redhead could hear Jacob heading towards them so she stepped outside of the house fully and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Listen 'ere, ye twit." Sunny all but growled, thoroughly fed-up with this girl, "I told ye already tha' I would kick yer fuckin' arse if ye didn' leave Jacob alone. He doesn' need any more o' yer shit!"

Bella scowled slightly at her and made to walk around her, but Sunny wasn't having it and she easily stepped in to block the shorter girl's path. The Irish girl stood her ground in front of the door and she crossed her arms over her chest, squinting at the brunette.

"'M givin' ye one last chance t'walk th' hell away an' never bother us again, lassie." Sunny warned firmly, "I suggest ye take it."

The front door suddenly opened and Jacob stepped out, placing one hand on the irate redhead's shoulder and closing the door behind him with the other.

"It's alright, Sunny." He said calmly as he stepped around Sunny and she looked up at him surprise, "I'll talk to her."

"Ye sure?" Sunny questioned softly, her gaze shifting uncertainly from Jacob's impassive face to Bella's hopeful one.

'_Finnegan-two, Swan-one.'_ The redhead thought drily to herself as she continued to look between her wolf and the leech-lover, _'Bloody bint…'_

"Yeah." Jacob replied quietly and Sunny furrowed her brows, her mouth pulling down into a small frown.

"Fine." She ground out then she spun on her heel and shuffled back over to the door.

"Sunny…" Jacob called out quietly as he reached for her arm but she pulled away and gave him a tight smile.

"'Tis fine, Jacob." She said again and she ignored his frown as she hobbled into the house, childishly slamming to the door to express how much she disliked the situation.

The redhead muttered her father's favorite Irish curses under her breath as she shuffled into the living room and headed towards the window that overlooked the driveway.

"Where's Jacob?" Billy asked curiously as he wheeled into the room and looked at the silently fuming redhead leaning against the wall beside his living room window.

"Talkin' to th' Bride o' Blond-acula…" Sunny muttered in reply, not seeing the older man's eyebrows rise as she focused on her Jacob as he and Bella moved a little bit a ways from the house.

She clenched her right hand tightly while the fingers of her left curled around the rough edges of her cast when Bella placed her hand on Jacob's arm, then she took his hand in hers when he didn't immediately shake her off. The redhead could see Bella's and Jacob's lips moving, but she had never learned to lip-read so she had no idea what they were saying, but she had a pretty good idea when the brunette girl took a step forward and threw her thin arms around his neck.

Sunny bit the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood when Jacob didn't push the shorter girl away. The Irish girl watched as Bella's eyes flickered towards the house then she pulled Jacob into a passionate kiss. Sunny's heart stuttered to a stop then it began to pound against her ribs like a drum when Jacob didn't pull away, his hands coming up to instead rest on the brunette's waist.

* * *

Sunny shuffled over to the front and threw it open then she stepped out on to the porch with a blank face. The redhead took a deep breath and stepped down the three porch steps until she was standing on the last one just as Jacob seemed to realize what was going on and he abruptly jerked away from Bella. Panicked black eyes met hard green and Jacob took a step towards Sunny.

"Sunny I-"

"Don'." The redhead ordered vacantly as she leaned slightly again the railing on either side of the steps, "Jus' don', Black."

She wanted to be angry at him. She wanted to scream and shout and throw the mother of temper tantrums, but she just couldn't. Her heart hurt something fierce and her chest felt tight. The redhead idly wondered if this was what it felt like to have your heartbroken as she stared at Jacob and Bella blankly. There was a pained expression on Jacob's face and Bella was looking between him and Sunny with an unsure expression as she bit her bottom lip.

Sunny took another deep breath and limped slightly down the last step then she made her way towards them. The anger she had been expecting to feel, suddenly flared furiously when she was standing in front of Jacob and without even thinking, Sunny lashed out. Her right fist connected solidly with his cheek and his head actually turned to the side from the impact.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ!" Sunny swore under her breath as her hand started to throb in pain and she clutched it to her chest then she gestured towards Bella with her broken arm, "Ye were righ' apparently, I hope yer happy t'know tha' yer official on yer way t'bein' a world-class home wrecker, Swan. I jus' hope Eddie knows he's marryin' a two-timin' bitch. Maybe I should inform 'im next time I see 'im."

Bella recoiled and stared wide-eyed at the redhead. Sunny sneered at her then roughly shoved past her and walked over to her van, knocking the girl off balance as she did. Jacob stared uncomprehendingly at the spot the Irish girl had been standing in when she had hit him with his hand on his cheek, more out of instinct than any pain Sunny's punch might have caused.

"Sunny, where are you going?" Leah suddenly called out as she, Jared, Paul, Embry, and Quil walked out of the forest that bordered the Billy's house.

Sunny paused where she was holding her van's driver's side door open and she looked up at the five as they approached. Leah's eyes narrowed when her sharp eyes caught the tears gleaming in the redhead's eyes then her gaze slid from Sunny over to where Jacob and Bella were still standing rather close to each other.

"Oh you better be fucking kidding me." The female werewolf snarled aggressively as she stomped towards Jacob and Bella, "If you fucking hurt her, I swear to God, I'm going to beat your leech-loving ass into the ground!"

Bella blanched and she instinctively took a step back, hiding behind Jacob's frozen form. Leah snarled and a threatening growl rumbled from deep in her chest. Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry looked between the Leah, Sunny, Bella, and Jacob in confusion and slight suspicion.

"Leah."

The tall Quileute beauty snapped her head around to stare at the Irish girl, who had spoken in an uncharacteristically subdued tone.

"Jus'…Don'." Sunny sighed and her tired green eyes met Leah's furious brown ones, "Please."

Jacob head suddenly jerked upward and he was staring at Sunny with wide eyes, the sound of her hurt and defeated tone seeming to snap him out of whatever daze he had been in.

"Sunny!" He gasped and moved to rush towards her, but Paul was suddenly there, snarling and blocking his path.

Sunny ignored him and climbed into her van, slamming the door shut and starting the ignition. Leah glared at Jacob darkly then she hurried over to the passenger side and climbed into the van.

"Move, Paul!" Jacob snarled and he tried to shove past the slightly older wolf, "Wait! Sunny!"

Sunny looked at him and Jacob stared at her pleadingly, his dark eyes begging her not to leave. The redhead bit her lip and looked away from him then she pulled out of the driveway quickly.

"NO!" Jacob roared and he shoved past Paul, knocking him the ground with a snarl.

He was about to run after the retreating van, but two pairs of strong hands grabbed him. Jacob struggled against Jared and Quil and they wrestled him to his knees while Embry helped Paul to his feet.

"Sunny!" Jacob called out again hoarsely, gasping like a fish out of water as he watched the van's taillights disappear down the road, "Sunny…"

Bella bit her bottom lip and tears stung her eyes as she watched Jacob struggle weakly against Jared and Quil's grasp, still crying out hoarsely for the redhead that had just drove away. She had never seen such a broken and pained expression on Jacob's face before, not even when she told him that she was choosing Edward over him did he look so devastated. He looked like his whole world had been ripped away from him and there was nothing he could do to get it back.

Paul suddenly whirled around to face her and Bella jumped in fright, staring up at him with wide, terrified eyes. The temperamental wolf snarled and stalked towards the shaking brunette, his whole frame wracked with tiny tremors as he clenched his fists tightly at his sides.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. _**DO**_?" He demanded in a harsh, guttural growl that came from deep in the back of his throat.

Her breathing picked up as her fear suddenly spiked and Bella stumbled backwards. A sharp gasp escaped her when her back connected with a solid wall of muscle and two large hands grabbed her shoulders in a steadying grip.

"What's going on here?" Sam's deep, resonating voice demanded as he stood behind Bella with and he observed Jared and Quil kneeling beside a trembling Jacob, a furious and shaking Paul, and a helpless looking Embry standing near his best friend, "What happened? Where's Sunny?"

"She left." Jared reply with a hard sigh as he got to his feet and he walked over to stand beside Paul, placing his hand on his shaking shoulder, "Something happened between Jacob and Swan over here and it hurt Sunny bad. She was crying."

Sam's eyes narrowed and he looked down at the terrified brunette standing in front of him. The girl lifted her head and met his eyes briefly then she bowed her head again quickly, her brown hair hanging in her face.

"What happened Bella?" The alpha questioned firmly as he turned her to face him.

"I-I just wanted-I need-I-" Bella babbled incoherently as she waved her hands defensively in front of her, "It was an accident!"

"What was an-" Sam started to ask but was cut off by a piercing, agonizing howl.

The oldest werewolf jerked his head up just in time to see Jacob suddenly explode into wolf form, Embry and Quil just managing to jump away. Sam pushed Bella behind him then he stepped towards Jacob, nodding at Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry to the do the same. The five men formed a semi-circle around wolf-Jacob, with Sam standing directly in front of him.

"Jacob…" Sam said carefully as he took a step forward and the massive russet-colored wolf snarled and growled aggressively at his approach.

Sam held his hands up in a placating manner and he didn't remove his gaze from Jacob's as he addressed Embry.

"Embry, take Bella home. Now."

Embry nodded once and he slipped silently out of the semi-circle, heading towards Bella while Quil took his place.

"Let's go." Embry muttered quietly as he grabbed Bella's arm gently and he led her towards her old red pickup.

"But what about Jake?" Bella asked worriedly and she tried to pull her arm from the lean young man's grasp as she glanced over her shoulder at what used to be her best friend, "I can't just leave him!"

"I think you've done enough already, Bella." Embry said tightly as he opened the passenger side door then he picked her up and sat her in the seat.

"But he needs me!" Bella insisted as her hand shot out and stopped the young man from shutting the door.

Embry glared at her furiously and the brunette recoiled in surprise and slight fear. She had never seen such an angry look on Embry's face, he was always the peace-keeper of the group, the passive one.

"Get it through your fucking head, Bella." The normal passive wolf all but snarled at her, "Jacob doesn't need you and he doesn't want you. Sunny is his fucking soulmate and she's all he needs. All you've ever done is hurt him and make him unhappy, nothing else, so just leave him the hell alone!"

Bella stared at him in shock as he panted quietly then he took a deep breath and shut the door gently. She watched as he walked around the front of the truck towards the driver's side then he climbed in. He remained silent as he started the truck and pulled out of Billy's driveway. The last thing Bella saw was the massive russet wolf that was Jacob disappearing into the forest while Sam, Jared, Quil, and Jared stood in the middle of the driveway, watching as he ran. Bella suddenly felt that what she had done was a bad idea. She just hoped both Jacob and Sunny could forgive her for her selfish foolishness.

* * *

Jacob ignored Seth, Brady, and Collin's voices in his head as he ran through the woods. All he could think about was getting to Sunny as fast as he can so he could beg for her forgiveness. Nothing else mattered to him right then.

He pushed himself faster, the desperate need to make things right causing his chest to tighten almost painfully as he ran towards his imprint's home. His mind flashed to the hurt and betrayed look in her tear-filled green eyes when she had looked at him just before she drove away and his heart clenched painfully.

Jacob shook his head rapidly and continued to run. He couldn't thing about that right now, he had to focus on what he was going to do to make things right between him and Sunny again. He would make things right with them, even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Sunny screamed in frustration and threw a pillow across her bedroom where it hit the wall with an unsatisfactory thud then fell to the floor. The anger she had briefly felt when she hit Jacob had returned full force almost as soon as she and Leah has stepped into her house and the redhead had spent the past fifteen minutes virtually ripping her bedroom apart in her fury while Leah watched from her position leaning against the doorjamb.

"I can' even fuckin' believe her!" Sunny shouted angrily and she punched the wall, crying out in pain when her already swollen and bruised knuckles hit the plaster, "Mary Mother o' God, tha' fuckin' hurt! Sonuvabitch!"

Sunny crouched and cradled her right hand to her chest as best she could with the fingers of her broken arms. Tears fell steadily down her cheeks, though she wasn't sure if they were from the pain in her hand or the pain in heart.

"Fuck th' bitch, I can' believe _he_ did tha'." Sunny growled under her breath as she wiped furiously at the tears on her cheek, "He said he loved me, well, he certainly has a shitty way o' showin' it. Fuckin' bastard…"

Leah quirked a brow when the redhead suddenly stopped speaking English and began muttering what sounded like curses in gibberish, but the other woman remained quiet. She figured it would be best for Sunny to get out all her anger and hurt then try to talk to her about what had happened, because despite all the ranting and raving, the Irish girl had yet to even say what exactly Bella and Jacob did.

The phone in the kitchen suddenly began to ring shrilly and Leah jumped slightly, though Sunny seemed oblivious to the shrill sound. Leah sighed quietly and walked towards the kitchen when she realized her friend was just going to ignore the phone. She plucked the cordless device from its cradle on the wall and held it to her ear then she leaned against the table.

"Hello?" Leah drawled tiredly, thinking it was Sam or even Jacob, which if it was, Leah was fully prepared to hang up on him.

"_Fuck, I don' think we 'ave th' righ' number, Murph." _A distinctly male voice with a thick Irish accent came from the receiver and Leah quirked a brow, her sharp ears picking up another, fainter, male voice with a similar accent.

"_Th' fuck ye talkin' 'bout Con, 'o course tha's th' righ' fuckin' number. 'Tis th' same as it's always been, ye fuckin' idiot!"_

"_But there's another lass on th' line, Murph!" _The first male voice said matter-of-factly.

"_What? Give it 'ere then!" _The second voice demanded and Leah heard what sounded like a brief scuffle that was followed by a triumphant shout and a groan of pain.

"Who the hell is this?" Leah demanded in a loud and blunt tone.

"_Well, fuck me, ye were righ' Connor."_ The second voice said slightly breathlessly and Leah heard him clear his throat once then he spoke again, _"Hullo, lass, 'm lookin' fer Sunny Finnegan. She 'round?"_

"That depends." Leah replied shortly as she began walking slowly back down the hall towards Sunny's bedroom, which had been suspiciously silent for the past several minutes, "Who the _fuck_ is this?"

"_Murphy MacManus, 'm an ol' friend o' Sunny's." _The man replied matter-of-factly, _"Is she in?"_

Leah frowned slightly at the niggling feeling that she had heard that name before and she stopped in front of Sunny's now partial shut bedroom door. She ignored the vague feeling in favor of nudging the door, which she fully remembered leaving open when she went to the kitchen, open. The tall woman stepped inside the trashed room and looked around, instantly spotting Sunny's sprawled out form on her now completely bare mattress.

Leah took the phone from her ear without answering the man and she put her hand over the phone.

"You know anyone named Murphy MacManus, Sunny?"

The redhead sat up so fast she actually fell off the side of the bed, landing on the wooden floor with a grunt of pain.

"Murphy?" Sunny questioned as her head popped up over the side of the mattress and she held her hand out for the phone, "Gimme!"

Leah's brows rose high on her forehead but she handed the Irish girl the cordless phone, watching as Sunny pressed the device to her ear. Although her face was streaked with trying tears and her eyes were still pained, Leah could see the excitement and happiness in her green orbs.

"Murph?" Sunny asked eagerly and a huge smile broke out over her face when she heard her best friend's voice on the other line.

"_Hey, lass!" _Murphy's voice filtered through the phone, Leah's keen ears easily hearing it as she leaned against the doorjamb again and pretended not to be listening to her friend's phone conversation, _"How ye been, Shiney?" _

"Oh, ye know, I've been better." Sunny said jokingly, though there was a faint trace of the heartache she still felt, "How 'bout ye? An' Connor? Is he wit' ye?"

"_Aye, he's righ' 'ere beside me." _Murphy replied and Sunny's smiled again when she heard her other best friend shout a greeting, _"Now what do ye mean, ye've been better? Seamus told us 'bout yer accident, 're yer injuries actin' up or somethin'?"_

"Or somethin'…" Sunny muttered in reply then she quickly shook her head, "Never mind tha', Murph. What 're ye an' Connor callin' me fer anyway? It can' be jus' t'catch up on ol' times."

The redhead—and Leah—heard the sound of shuffling and muffled words on the other line then Connor's familiar deep voice filled Sunny's ears.

"_Yer righ' 'bout tha', unfortunately," _Connor said almost abashedly and Sunny could picture him rubbing his neck while Murphy chewed on his thumbnail, _"'Ave ye spoken t'yer da lately?"_

Sunny furrowed her brows in confusion, her heartache briefly forgotten as she focused on the two best friends she had left behind in South Boston when she and her mother had moved to Seattle to live with her Uncle Seamus.

"No, can' say tha' I have." Sunny replied slowly as she thought about when the last time she had actually spoken to her currently incarcerated father, "Las' I spoke t'him was jus' after me Ma's funeral."

"_Thought so…" _She heard Connor muttered then she heard him sigh.

"What's goin' on, boys?" Sunny asked warily, but there was no response, "Connor? Murphy?"

"_Sunny, love, our fathers 're up fer parole…" _Murphy's voice said in a soothing tone, _"Likely they'll be gettin' out soon."_

Sunny's whole body tensed and the phone fell from her hand, clattering to the ground by her feet. Sunny stared blankly, uncomprehendingly, in front of her while her brain processed what she had just heard. She could hear both Murphy and Connor calling her name, but she couldn't move. The redhead jumped slightly when a hot, slender hand touched her shoulder and Sunny looked up, her green eyes meeting Leah's concerned brown ones.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked quietly and after a moment, Sunny nodded.

Leah looked at her shrewdly then she plucked the phone off the ground and held it out to the redhead, Connor and Murphy's voices still calling her name. Sunny took a deep breath then she took the phone and lifted it back to her ear.

"Sorry, lads," She apologized lightly, cutting the boys off mid-shout, "Wasn't prepared fer tha' bombshell an' I dropped th' phone."

"_Ye alright, lass?" _Murphy asked worriedly and once again Sunny could picture him chewing on his thumbnail, _"Thought ye fainted there fer a second."_

Sunny snorted, "Me? Faint? Never goin' t'happen, tha's Connor's thing."

She heard Murphy laugh loudly while Connor began cursing colorfully and denying he had ever fainted.

"_Oh shuddap, ye idiot. We all know ye fainted tha' time, Shiney broke her arm tryin' to zip-line 'tween our apartments." _Murphy teased loudly and Sunny chuckled at the interested look Leah gave her.

Sunny shrugged one shoulder, silently telling the other woman that she would explain later then she addressed Murphy through the phone.

"So our das 're up fer parole? When?"

"_Dunno yet, hasn' been decided." _Murphy replied lightly then he tone became concerned again, _"Ye sure yer alright, love?" _

Sunny sighed at the endearment and she couldn't help it when her mind wandered to Jacob. She wanted to talk to him, well, she wanted to hit him with something heavy actually, but then she wanted to talk to him.

"Aye, Murph, 'm fine." The redhead replied nonchalantly, "Don' be worryin' 'bout me. Ye should be worryin' 'bout yer Ma though. How's she takin' the news, anyway?"

"_As well as ye'd expect." _Murphy said mirthfully, _"Fuckin' harpy said she was goin' t'shoot 'em wit' Da's own shotgun when they get out."_

"Oh, aye," Sunny snickered, "Tha' sounds like Ma MacManus."

The redhead glanced at the alarm clock lying a few feet away from one the ground. How it had managed to remained plugged in and intact during her tantrum was mystery, but Sunny was grateful that it did.

"I got t'go now, Murph." Sunny said when she saw the time, "'Tis gettin' late an' I need t'call a friend before it gets any later."

"_Alrigh', love, we'll give ye a call when we hear any more news, yeah?" _

"Aye, tha's fine." Sunny replied with a smile, "Love ye both."

"_Love ye too, Shiney." _Murphy said softly and Sunny heard Connor shouting that he loved her too.

"Bye." Sunny stated one last time then she pressed the disconnect button.

The redhead let her hand drop into her lap and she sighed quietly as she stared down at the phone. After a moment she lifted her head and looked around her room turned warzone. Leah suddenly appeared in the doorway and Sunny blinked in surprise, having been unaware that her friend had left.

"You okay, Sunny?" The other woman asked curiously as she looked around the room with a raised brow.

"Aye," Sunny answered sincerely since she did feel better after talking to two of her closest friends and ruining her room.

The redhead got to her feet and walked towards Leah, carefully maneuvering around all the things scattered on the floor. Leah followed her as she left the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen, where she sat down at the table. Leah leaned against the counter and observed the Irish girl shrewdly?

"Are you still angry?"

Sunny smirked at how blunt her temperamental friend was then she began to seriously think about Leah's question. Was she still angry? No, not really, at least not anymore.

"No, 'm not angry anymore."

Leah nodded and asked another blunt question, "Are you going to forgive him?"

Sunny pursed her lips and tapped the phone lightly against the table top as she thought about how best to answer that question. She had been thinking about what happened with Bella and Jacob just before Murphy and Connor had called and she had come to the astounding conclusion that she could forgive Jacob for kissing the brunette leech-lover back.

"Aye, I am." Sunny replied then began to explain at Leah's disbelieving look, "I can' really blame 'im fer kissin' her back, Leah. He really thought he loved her, truly, deeply loved her. An' those types o' feelings don't go away jus' like tha'."

"Did it hurt tha' he kissed her back? Aye, it hurt like a fuckin' bitch an' I wanted t'rip her fuckin' face off once th' shock faded." Sunny continued idly without looking at the other woman, "But I get why he kissed her back. If me firs' love came 'round an' kissed me, I'd have kissed 'im back in a heartbeat."

Leah quirked a brow then she smiled slyly, "That first love would happen to be one of those sexy sounding Irish men you were just talking to, is it?"

Sunny looked up and smiled almost sheepishly at the slightly older woman as she nodded.

"Aye, lass, ye caught me." The redhead quipped lightly, "Murphy MacManus was me first love an' no matter how much I love Jacob, I think tha' if Murph kissed me righ' now, I'd kiss him back."

Leah smirked at her and Sunny shook her head with a laugh.

"Now, tha' don' mean I wouldn' have felt guilty 'bout doin' it, 'cause I most definitely would." Sunny stated wryly, "I know a part o' Jacob will always care 'bout Bella, no matter how miniscule tha' part is. Jus' like there will always be a part o' me tha' will never stop lovin' Murphy. So, aye, I can forgive him fer what happened…"

Sunny's expression darkened slightly and she glared at the table top, "But if tha' bitch tries somethin' like tha' again, I won' hesitated to stomp her arse into the ground, vampire fiancé be fuckin' damned."

"That's good." Leah said with a smile as she pushed away from the counter and walked over to the backdoor, "You get all that, Black?"

Sunny's jaw dropped and she stared in shock as Leah opened the backdoor, revealing Jacob standing there with an expression that was a cross between relief, confusion, irritation, and glee.

"What th' fuck, Leah?!" Sunny shouted indignantly as she jumped to her feet and pointed an accusing finger at the smirking female werewolf, "Ye 're a conniving, devious, an, jus' plan evil harpy!"

Leah shrugged and lazily waved her hand dismissively, "Hey, it cleared the air between you two and now you can finally stop pussy-footing around each other like a couple of middle-schoolers with a crush. Honest to God, it was driving me fucking nuts."

"Ye suck." The redhead remarked petulantly as she crossed her arms and pouted at the other woman.

Leah shrugged again and pushed past Jacob then she shoved him inside the house.

"Have fun you two." Leah said as she slammed the door shut then she shouted loudly, "Practice safe sex!"

* * *

Sunny felt her eyebrow twitch and she sat back down in her seat with a quiet huff. She stared down at her hands as she fidgeted nervously with the cordless phone on the table, avoiding looking directly at Jacob. He was still standing where he had stumbled to a stop in front of the backdoor after Leah had shoved him inside, his black eyes gazing at her intently. The redhead could feel the intensity of his gaze and it sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

"Did you mean it?"

Sunny started slightly when he spoke and she accidently looked up at him, her green eyes connected with Jacob's burning black eyes. She stared at him stupidly for several moments, completely lost in his gaze then she looked away quickly and cleared her throat.

"Mean what?" She asked neutrally as she looked back at the table.

She heard him walk closer to the table and she jumped slightly when he sat down on the floor beside her chair, his head resting against the leg of the table.

"Did you mean it when you said you would kiss your first love, not matter how much you loved me?" He clarified quietly.

Sunny glanced down at him through her lashes and she nodded, "Aye, but only 'cause feelings like tha' don't jus' go away. No matter what, they're always there, even if they begin to lessen or change. I was in love wit' Murphy when I was younger an' I still love 'im now, but 'm not _in_ love wit' 'im anymore. Not like I am wit' ye."

He exhaled sharply then he abruptly tugged her chair out from under the table, turning it around so that she was facing him. Sunny squeaked softly when he rested his head against her knees, his large hands coming up to grasp her hips gently.

"I'm so sorry, Sunny." He mumbled and Sunny's heart clenched at how broken he sounded, "So, so sorry."

Sunny sighed gently and ran her the fingers of her right hand through his hair soothingly, ignoring the small twinge of pain from her bruised knuckles.

"S'alrigh', love," She murmured quietly as she leaned forward and slipped her arms over his shoulders, pressing her cheek against the back of his head, "'Twasn't yer fault, not really."

The position wasn't the most comfortable but Sunny didn't care right now. She would care later when her back protested her every movement, but she wouldn't care right now because all that matter was her and Jacob.

"But it was my fault." Jacob rasped hoarsely against her legs and his fingers flexed slightly against her hips, "I was stupid and I kissed her back. I don't even know why I did it."

The Irish girl lifted her head and rolled her eyes heavenward then she placed her hands on either side of Jacob's face and lifted his head up so he was looking at her. She placed gently kisses to his forehead, eyes, nose then she moved her hands down to cup his jaw and she kissed each of his cheeks. Finally, Sunny brushed her lips lightly over his and she kept her lips there for a few moments then she pulled away slightly, her green eyes boring into his black one. He stared back at her with an expression that reminded Sunny of a puppy. So full of adoration and affection that it made your heart melt. And Sunny's heart was definitely melting.

"I know ye kissed 'er back, I was there an', 'm not goin' t'lie, I was fuckin' pissed as hell once th' shock had worn off, but like I already said, I understand." Sunny spoke softly and she gently caressed his strong jaw with her thumbs, her eyes never leaving his, "An' I'll only say this once more, 'cause I'll have said it three times now. The emotions ye felt fer Swan don't just go away at the drop o' a hat. They fade gradually an' even then they never completely disappear. So stop beatin' yerself up like an idiot."

Jacob looked up at her wonderingly and he moved one of his hands from hip to her face, where he gently stroked her cheek with the tips of his warm fingers.

"I have no idea what I did to deserve you." He breathed quietly, "I love you so much."

"Aye, well, it must 'ave been somethin' bloody awful if yer stuck wit' me." She teased mirthfully, her green eyes gleaming with happiness at his proclamation, "An' I love ye too."

Jacob smiled softly and shook his head slowly in disagreement, but he didn't speak as he slowly got to his feet. Sunny watched him interestedly then she yelped in surprise when he picked her up bridal-style, her good arm wrapping around his neck tightly. The redhead stuck her tongue out at him childishly then she smiled and curled closer to him. He chuckled lowly and cradled her protectively in his arms as he walked into the living room then he sat down on the couch, placing her on the cushion next to him.

Sunny grabbed the afghan blanket off the back of the sofa and she wrapped it around them then she snuggled into his warm side, her good arm curling around his waist while he wrapped his muscular arm around her shoulders. Jacob pressed a gently kiss to the top of her head and he held her close as she began to doze lightly, the emotionally stressful day taking its toll on them both. He was so grateful to have her and he vowed that he would never do something that could cause him to lose his sunshine. He let his head fall back against the couch and he closed his eyes, falling into a light sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aw…. This chapter was so emotionally dramatic that even I feel tired just thinking about all that drama. Anyhooties, major, MAJOR changes from the original version in this chapter. For one, Bella does not get her ass physically kicked by Sunny, which I'm sure some (if not many) of you were hoping for. There are a few reasons for this; 1) I think having Sunny kick Bella's ass while she was injured was way too unrealistic 2) If Sunny had actually kicked Bella' ass in real life, she would have gotten into some trouble since Bella is the Chief Swan's daughter 3) My friend and I were talking about reactions teenage girls have when they catch their boyfriends cheating on them, and my friend (who has personal experience in this particular area, whilst I have none) brought up that some girls go into shock and feel rather numb when they see their boyfriend with another girl (or boy, whatever floats your boat) and then they feel angry, hurt, betrayed, etc. once their minds have had time to process. Well, I thought about it and I thought it seemed that kind of reaction would be more of a Sunny-reaction, since she had been starting to truly believe that Jacob loved her and then BAM! Bella kisses him and he, stupidly, kisses back. If that happened to me, I'd go into emotional shock too then I'd want to scream, cry, and break things. AS for Sunny forgiving him, my friend and I also discussed this and we came to the consensus, that Sunny would be able to realistically forgive Jacob rather quickly if she had a way to relate the situation with, hence the mention of Connor and Murphy (and yes, I changed their last name from Taggart to MacManus, because it just sounded so much better and no they aren't the actually Saints of South Boston, just two characters that share some similarities with them, like names and looks and personalities to an extent). Anyway, another change was I found how to incorporate Sunny's and Lily's incarcerated father earlier into the story, which I thought was rather clever of me. A fourth change was that I tried to make Bella seem more like a misguided teenage girl that listens to her hormones and not her common sense then she realizes her mistakes instead of the evil Malificient-esque harlot that I portrayed her as in the original.**

**Anyhooties, I'd really like your opinions on the this chapter, since I think it plays a rather pivotal role in the development of Sunny and Jacob's relationship, since they have both admitted their love for each other. I hope y'all liked this emotional rollercoaster of a chapter!**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Anon Guest: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this one too!

**Nostalgic Child: **Haha, sorry the last one was so short! I hope I made up for with this one! :)

**BookLover695: **Ah, yeah, I thought about putting him the remake, but when I went back and was rereading the original, he seemed like an extra character that didn't really have a purpose at the time. Anyhooties, sorry about Sunny _not_ kicking Bella's ass in this chapter, I'm personally saving that for a different chapter right now. I hope you liked this chapter though!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Yeah, Jasper's pretty cool for a sparkly vampire, so is Alice, though she's a little too perky my tastes. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Aoa1012: **Haha, yup, but now she won't be coming around for a little while at least. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Woodshrew: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Haha, I totally know what you mean, I've reread the original version over a dozen times now while working on the remake and each time I get to the point where I have to go back to the beginning to just to remember something. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**ForeverTeamEdward: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Although it wasn't much of a fight, per say, between Bella and Sunny, I hope you still liked this chapter!

**xYaar: **Yeah, I missed that too. XD Not much fighting between the two in this chapter, unfortunately, but I'm thinking about having them going at in a later chapter. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lmv16: **Le gasp! Shame, shame, reading fanfiction while you're in school…Just kidding, I do that all the time too. XD I'm glad you like the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too!

**Anon Guest: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too!


	19. Chapter 19: Sex Talks and Four Year Olds

"Why am I being kicked out of my own house again, Sunny?" Sam asked as he was ushered out of the house by said Irish woman.

"Because," The redhead drawled in exasperation as she stood in the doorway, "Today is a girls' day, meanin' tha' unless ye have a vagina, which I _highly_ doubt ye do…"

She paused to eye him up-and-down with wary curiosity then she rolled her eyes when Jacob growled from behind Sam.

"Oh, calm down, boy." Sunny chided with a snort, "Mother o' God, everyone knows ye already staked yer claim, stop metaphorically pissin' on me leg…"

Sam cleared his throat and Sunny started slightly, then she shook her head.

"Righ', as I was sayin'," The Irish girl continued explaining matter-of-factly, "None o' ye lads 're allowed t'come into th' house unless ye have a vagina. Now shoo, all o' ye."

"You do realize that this is my house, right?" Sam questioned drily as he looked at the younger woman with a quirked brow.

Sunny looked at him with raised brows and he sighed in defeat when he realized she wasn't going to budge.

"Alright," He consented with a sigh then he turned and walked over to where the other guys were milling around his truck, calling over his shoulder as he walked, "Just don't burn the house down."

"No promises!" Sunny called back with a sweet, if not mischievous, smile on her face as she waved, "An' don' come back 'til supper!"

Sam waved a hand over his shoulder in acknowledgement and Sunny grinned then she shut the front door. The redhead whistled to herself gleefully as she shuffled back into the kitchen where Kim, Leah, Lily, and Claire were sitting at the table while Emily was bustling around the kitchen, baking muffins. Sunny stopped whistling and took a seat next to Leah then she folded her arms on the table, her casted arm resting on top of her uninjured one.

"Ladies," Sunny exclaimed theatrically with a wide grin, "We 're officially rid o' all things male! Now, what should we do wit' this wonderful, testosterone-free time?"

Leah snorted and looked over at her best friend with a quirked brow, "You mean you orchestrated this entire thing and you don't even know what we should do?"

"Bite me, Winn Dixie." Sunny retorted drily, "S'not like I had an itinerary planned! I didn' even expect Sam to give in…"

Leah grunted and rolled her eyes in mock annoyance at the new dog joke, while Emily, Kim, Claire, and Lily giggled.

"I can't believe you just called her Winn Dixie, Sunny." Kim stated through her giggles.

The Irish girl shrugged nonchalantly then she slapped the palm of her good hand against the table top when an idea suddenly came to her.

"Oh, I know what we should do!" Sunny exclaimed excitedly and she looked at the three older women, "Who's gotten laid recently?"

"Sunny!" Emily all but sputtered as she spun around to face the beaming redhead and gestured towards Claire and Lily who were sharing a coloring book, "The girls!"

Sunny rolled her eyes and looked over at her younger sister, "Hey, Lily, ye know what sex is righ'?"

"It's how a baby is made." Lily replied easily without lifting her head from her coloring book, "A man puts his private part in a lady's special spot, but they're only supposed to do it when they love each other, like a Momma and Daddy."

Sunny laughed loudly at Emily and Kim's scandalized expressions. Leah was shaking her head, her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her lips.

Sunny laughed loudly at Emily and Kim's scandalized expressions. Leah was shaking her head, her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her lips.

"How do you know that, sweetie?" Kim finally asked after a few moments.

Lily heaved an irritated sigh and lifted her head to stare at the two women, annoyance clear in her green eyes, "I watched _The Addams Family Values _while I was in the hospital."

"What?" Kim questioned staring at the little girl dumbly.

The four year old sighed again and carefully set her crayon down then folded her hands on the table top, her green eyes serious.

"I didn't think a baby was born because a mama kissed a daddy and an angel told a stork about it, then the stork came down from heaven and left a diamond under a lead in a cabbage patch and the diamond turning into a baby was true because Wed-nes-day, said her mama and daddy just had sex." The four year old explained sagely then she shrugged her thin shoulders and picked up her crayon to continue coloring, "So I asked my big sister what sex was and she told me."

At this point Leah and Sunny had falling into raucous laughter at the priceless expressions on Emily and Kim's faces and had to lean on each other, they were laughing so hard. The whole thing was made even funnier when Claire suddenly spoke up, distracted from her coloring by the conversation.

"What's sex, Awunt Emlee?" She asked, looking up at her flabbergasted aunt with innocent brown eyes.

"It's, uh, it's," Emily stuttered, her face flushing and she spun around to check on the muffins, "Don't worry about it, sweetheart."

Claire huffed and crossed her arms, "But I wanna know!"

Sunny snickered, "Aye, Em, don' be such a prude."

Emily spun around to stare at Sunny incredulously, "She's only three! She doesn't need to know about…that."

"Please," The redhead stated with a roll of her eyes, "If we don' tell 'er, she'll jus' ask Quil an' do ye really want _'im_ explainin' sex t'her?"

Emily blanched and her eyes widened slightly.

"Good point." She said then she gestured towards Sunny, "Alright, you tell her then."

Sunny shrugged her shoulders and turned to look at Claire, who was staring at her expectantly.

"Sex is how a baby's made." The Irish girl began to explain and she waited until Claire nodded in understanding then she continued, "Now, ye know how boys an' girls have different parts down there, aye?"

Claire nodded again, "Yeah."

"Okay, well, when a boy puts his penis-"

"That's his private part." Lily piped in helpfully and Sunny nodded at her as she ignored Leah, who was silently shaking with laughter at her side.

"Thank ye, Lily." Sunny said graciously then she turned back to Claire, "Now, when a boy puts his private part in a girl's vagina or her special spot, then they're having sex."

Claire's brows furrowed and she pursed her lips before she declared quite seriously, "Why would a girl whet a boy do that? Don't she know that boys have cooties?"

Leah couldn't seem to hold her laughter in anymore and she doubled over, clutching her stomach at the completely serious look on Claire's chubby face.

Sunny felt her lips twitch but she kept her face serious as she looked at the three year old.

"Aye, they do." Sunny agreed then she leaned for to look Claire in the eye as she spoke seriously, "Tha's why if a boy tries to put his private part in yer special spot, ye tell him 'no' an' get a grownup, alrigh'?"

"Otay." Claire said with an nod.

The four women watched as the two girls gathered their crayons and coloring book up and headed into the living room. As soon they heard the TV turn on, Emily sat down in Claire's vacated chair, hiding her blushing face with her hands.

"I can't believe that just happened." She muttered embarrassedly.

Sunny snorted and smiled at the older woman, "If it makes you feel better, I could have told her what my Ma told me."

Emily looked at the redhead narrowly, "How is that supposed to make me feel better."

"Let's just say my Ma didn't sugarcoat things and tact wasn't exactly her forte."

"I guess I should be grateful that you do..." Emily stated drily as she stood to check on the muffins again.

"Aye!" Sunny quipped with a grin then she looked at her friends slyly, "So, seriously, who's gotten laid recently?"

"Sunny!"

The redhead laughed maniacally with Leah as Emily and Kim scolded her, completely scandalized.

* * *

"So tell us about yourself, Sunny." Emily said suddenly, causing the redhead to blink at her in surprise.

A few had passed since the impromptu sex-talk with Claire in the kitchen and it was now a little after lunch time. Sunny, Leah, Kim, and Emily were sitting in the living room while Claire and Lily took a short nap in the room they were sharing down the hall.

"What do ye mean?" The redhead questioned as she looked at her friend curiously, one brow raised slightly.

"Well, I just realized that we don't know a lot about you." Emily said with a shrug then she waved her hand when Sunny opened her mouth to protest, "Oh, we know the basic things like your age, where you were born, things like that but you never really talk about your family other than Lily or your childhood. I'm curious."

"Yeah, tell us about all things Sunny." Kim said and leaned forward, her brown eyes eager.

Sunny laughed lightly and rubbed the back of her head with her good hand. Leah quirked a brow and looked at her curiously. The female werewolf knew more about Sunny then Kim and Emily, apparently.

"'Tis not all tha' interestin' really."

"Tell us anyway." Kim urged and the redhead shifted in her arm slightly.

"Fine, fine, if ye insist. Jus' don' say I didn' warn ye." Sunny joked then she pursed her lips thoughtfully, "Where should I start?"

"Tell us about your life before you came to Forks." Emily suggested with a smile.

"Alrigh'." Sunny agreed with a nod then she cleared her throat, "Well, I was born in South Boston, Massachusetts to Maire an' Thomas Finnegan. They had immigrated to th' U.S. from Ireland when me Ma was a few weeks pregnant wit' me, they didn' know she was expectin' since they'd only been married a few months."

Sunny smiled faintly as she thought about her parents and she tapped a mindless beat on the table as she continued to speak.

"My Da's uncle had owned a pub in Southie an' me Da inherited when he died, s'why he an' Ma moved in the first place. My Uncle Seamus was able to get help 'em move to th' states, since they didn' have much money then an', well, he an' my Da were best friends growing up. Tha' was how me parents met. Anyway, there was an apartment above th' pub an' tha's where we lived."

"My earliest memories 're o' th' sound o' Irish folk music, men's laughter, an' the smell of beer an' whiskey." Sunny said with a chuckle and the three women smiled, completely unsurprised by that, "Anyway, 'bout a month before I was born, my Da an' Uncle Seamus's other best friend, Noah MacManus moved to th' States with his wife, Annabelle an' their two year old twin boys. They moved into one o' th' apartments in the complex right next to th' pub. Now, me Da, Uncle and Noah were thick as thieves growin' up, like th' Irish version o' th' Three Musketeers, they were. An' o' course, my Ma an' Annabelle MacManus were best friends in high school too, so 'twasn't surprisin' when my parents named Noah an' Annabelle as my Godparents, since Seamus was already me uncle."

"It also wasn't very surprisin' tha' I became best friends wit' Uncle Noah's an' Ma MacManus's sons, Murphy an' Connor." Sunny chuckled lightly as she spoke, reminiscing the absolute hell the three of them put their mothers through, "Th' three o' us were little hellions, ye wouldn' believe the mischief an' trouble we caused. Drove our Mas absolutely mad."

The redhead smiled and shook her head with another small laugh as she remembered how Ma MacManus and Ma Finnegan would argue over who had to discipline her, Murphy, and Connor whenever they got into trouble.

Emily must have noticed something about the way Sunny smiled, because a knowing look appeared on her face.

"You fell in love." The slightly older woman remarked perceptively.

Sunny laughed and she shook her head slightly in amusement, "Aye, I did, a long time ago."

"Ye see, I wasn' like th' other nice Irish lasses in the neighborhood. While they were learning t'mend clothes an' playin' wit' their dolls, I was out in the street playin' rugby and brawlin' wit' th' boys."

"Of course you were." Kim said with a giggle then she leaned forward eagerly, "So, who did you fall in love with? It was one of the twins right?"

"Aye, 'twas one o' them." Sunny replied with a grin as she rolled her eyes playfully, "'Twas Murphy, he was always the sweeter, quieter twin. I loved Connor too o' course, but he was always more like an annoyin' older brudder t'me. O' course, I never thought Murph liked me back, I was one o' th' guys after all, so 'twas shockin' to find out tha' he really did like me."

The Irish girl giggled and began fiddling with the empty glass in front of her as she spoke, "'Twas my twelfth birthday, he'd been avoidin' me fer practically th' whole damn party. Th' day before I had accidently let it slip to Connor tha' I fancied Murphy, an' I figured the little bastard had told 'im, since they never kept anythin' from each other. Figured tha' was why Murphy was avoidin' me an' I was half-righ'."

"I'd just blown out th' candles when Connor shoved Murphy right into me, causin' both o' us t'fall onto th' cake. We had t'go clean up in th' pub's men's bathroom an' 'twas there he randomly kissed me. Me first kiss an' I had it in th' men's room while covered in chocolate cake."

"Awwww!" Emily and Kim cooed while Leah snickered, having already heard the story once before.

"Aye, 'twas perfect. I was datin' my best friend, th' boy I was absolutely positive I was goin' t'marry once day. " Sunny said with a small smile that turned slightly sad, "We had been datin' fer a little over a year an' it seemed like nothin' could go wrong, then everythin' did. Ma MacManus was assaulted on 'er way home from work one day, couple o' rat-bastards from outta town. They didn' do nothin' sexual, but they roughed 'er up real good, had t'spend a couple days in th' hospital."

Sunny smiled turned into a dark scowl and she glared angrily at the table top, "Everyone in our neighborhood knew not t'mess wit' the MacManus an' Finnegan families, but these lads weren't from Southie. From what Ma MacManus said, they were jus' a couple o' junkies lookin' fer somethin' t'pay fer their next fix. Didn' matter to Uncle Noah or me Da, though. When they found out, they were pissed an' they wanted t'make those bastards pay."

Emily, Leah, and Kim were quiet as the redhead glared down at the table. Emily and Kim had surprised and worried looks on their faces while Leah's was surprisingly soft. The female werewolf had heard this story too, a few days after the incident with Jacob and Bella had happened.

"I remember me Da an' Uncle Noah bein' gone fer over a week after Ma MacManus got out o' th' hospital. They closed th' pub an' Ma an' stayed wit' Ma MacManus, Murphy, an' Connor while the' were gone." Sunny stated and she pursed her lips, scratching her head lightly as she thought, "I think, it was maybe th' eighth night tha' Da an' Uncle Noah had been gone when th' police came knockin' on th' MacManus's door. They informed us tha' Da and Uncle Noah had been arrested fer murderin' th' two junkies tha' attacked Ma MacManus. Twenty-five t'life fer th' both o' them."

"Oh, Sunny." Emily murmured sympathetically and Sunny gave her a tight-lipped smile.

"S'alright, Em." The Irish girl said lightly, "I was angry for the first month or so an' I didn' talk or visit my Da or Godfather at all, but after a little while Murph an' Conn an' me Ma convinced me t'start talkin' an' visitin' him again. I forgave 'em both fer what they did, I would have done th' same thin' too, Murphy an' Connor too."

Sunny rolled her shoulders and rubbed the back of her neck with a hand to loosen some of the tension that had built up while she spoke.

"'Course wasn' long 'til Ma got tired o' th' stares an' whispers, an' th' way some o' th' people were treatin' me an' th' boys. She told me Da tha' she was goin' t'move into her brudder Seamus's house in Seattle, since he was always away on business an' he rarely ever stayed there more than a few days. Anyway, Ma had found out she was pregnant wit' Lily an' she didn' want her to grow up wit' tha' kind o' persecution. Da understood, told her t'do what she thought was righ'. An' so we up an' moved a few months later." Sunny explained blandly then she gave her three friends a humorless smile, "Needless t'say I was fuckin' pissed as hell. I didn' want t'leave Murphy an' Connor, especially not Murphy, but I didn' get a damn choice. 'Course me an' th' boys tried t'keep in contact, but after a while the calls became few an' far between an' I didn' visit 'em as much either. I still called me Da while he was in prison though, talked to 'im nearly every day. Well, Ma had Lily a few months after we had moved after I had just turned fourteen, I got my G.E.D. at fifteen an' started takin' some college courses an' watchin' Lily while Ma worked as a nurse. Then shit hit th' fan again when my Ma was killed by a drunk driver on 'er way home from th' hospital, she died on impact. 'Twas after th' funeral tha' I stopped callin' me Da an' tha' was th' last time I had seen Murphy, Connor, an' Ma MacManus."

Sunny clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and leaned back in her seat, tapping her fingers on the tap to a random beat on she could hear.

"Lost pretty much all contact wit' th' three o' 'em, though sometimes Ma MacManus would call t'check up on me an' Lily. Murph an' Conn called maybe every six months or so, an' only ever fer a few minutes. Uncle Seamus tried t'stay home more so he could take care o' us, but he had his business t'run an' I told 'im tha' Lily an' I were fine on our own an' tha' he didn' need t'put his life on hold fer us. He worked hard t'get where he was. A year hadn' even passed when Lily was diagnosed wit' a benign brain tumor an' Uncle Seamus found Dr. Cullen online so he moved us to Forks so it could be taken care of. He visits when he can an' he tries t'call at least twice a week, plus he sends biweekly checks fer th' rent an' all tha'."

It was quiet for a few moments then Sunny spread her arms out and joked, "Well, ye wanted t'know 'bout me life before comin' to Forks. Regrettin' it yet?"

The girls laughed, taking her joke for what it was, a chance to laugh off the tension that had accumulated as she spoke. Emily stood from her seat and sat next to Sunny, pulling her into a warm hug. She was soon followed by Kim, then Leah and suddenly the redhead was being squished between them.

"We'd never regret learning about you, Sunny." Emily said with a serene smile.

"Yeah," Kim added, "You're our friend."

"That means you're stuck with us, past baggage and all." Leah quipped in a slight dry tone, "I think I told you that when you first told me about yourself…"

"Thank, ye guys 're th' best." Sunny said with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around them as best she could with her casted arm then she grinned mischievously, "Now, let's talk 'bout Kim an' Jared sex life."

Emily, Sunny and Leah laughed raucously as Kim blushed a dozen shades of red.

"Sunny!"

The redhead just laughed harder.

* * *

"Kill it! Kill it, Kim!"

Jacob didn't even think before he burst through the backdoor and into the house, heading straight for the living room where Sunny's scream had originated and froze, staring at the strange scene laid out before him.

"Are the girls okay…" Jared started to demanded before trailing off when he followed Jacob's gaze, "That is so hot."

Jacob could only nod dumbly as he stared at Sunny and Kim. Sunny was sprawled out on her stomach on the couch, most of her upper body hanging off the arm as she stared intently at the television screen with a game controller in her hands while Kim sat cross-legged a few feet in front of the TV, near the couch as she mashed the buttons of the controller she held.

"I'm trying, Sunny!" Kim snapped back, surprisingly into the game, "That damn thing keeps moving!"

The rest of the pack poured into the room and stared at the two girls.

"Are they playing _Halo_?" Quil asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Jared muttered, still staring wide-eyed at his girlfriend, who had started cursing, quite colorfully, at the screen.

"They've been playing for the past two hours." Leah remarked drily as she shoved past the group of dumbfound idiots with three bottles of soda in her hands, "Where do you want me to put these?"

"Floor." The two distracted girls chorused, never taking their eyes away from the game.

Leah rolled her eyes and sat placed one on the floor near Sunny then sat down on Kim's other side and placed the last two bottles in front of her.

Jacob shook his head slowly after another moment then made his way over to his imprint, standing behind the couch and resting his arms on the back of it as he watched her play. Pretty soon the rest of the guys followed after him, taking various seats all around the room to watch the two girls kick ass at _Halo_.

* * *

"Alright girls, time to put the game away." Emily stated firmly with a clap of her hands as she entered the living room an hour and a half later.

When she received no response, Emily sighed and walked over to the TV, stepping over various limbs as she did so, then she shut the TV off.

"Oi!" Sunny protested loudly.

"No!" Kim wailed in distress at the same time.

Emily crossed her arms and gave them _The Look_. Both girls stared up at her for a moment in defiance before they deflated. The two girls groaned in annoyed defeat as Emily watched them save their game and turn the console off.

"Good girls, now go wash up." The older woman commanded, sounding almost condescending as she shooed them down the hall.

Sunny huffed, "Yes, mother."

Kim snickered and ducked her head when Emily gave them another _Look_ then she hurried into the bathroom with Sunny to wash their hands. Emily turned her attention to guys who were sprawled out across her living room.

"Dinner is ready, but," The look she gave them had the large men sitting back down, "The girls are going to get a plate first then all of you can come in when I call for you. Understood?"

They made various noises of assent before turning back to the TV, which someone had switched to some obscure sports channel. Emily rolled her eyes heavenward before heading back into the kitchen where Leah, Claire and Lily were already getting their food.

* * *

Jacob smiled when he saw Sunny sitting on top of the counter near the sink, a plate of food in one hand as she waved her fork around animated while she talked to Leah and Kim. He grabbed the plate Emily handed him with a quiet thank you then started piling food onto it like the rest of his brothers.

Leah rolled her eyes when she noticed him walking over, "And that's my cue, talk to you later Sunny."

Sunny smiled and waved, "Bye, Winn Dixie."

Leah flipped the redhead off and Kim giggled.

"I'm going to go find Jared." The shy girl said with a sly smile on her face, "See you tomorrow."

Sunny waved her away and took a bite of her food, not quite realizing why her two friends had ditched her until he spoke.

"Hey." Jacob greeted as he leaned against the counter on her right side and Sunny jumped

"Jesus, Joseph, an' Mary!" Sunny yelped and she put a hand over her furiously beating heart then she pointed her fork at her wolf, "Th' hell does some yer size move so damn quietly?"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Jacob asked teasingly and he quirked a brow at her.

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Oh, aye, yer like a beached whale."

Jacob gave her a mockingly insulted look and Sunny snorted quietly then she took a bite of her food. Her brow furrowed suddenly when she realized just why Leah and Kim had ditched her.

"Ye 're not good fer my friendships." The Irish girl muttered after she had swallowed her mouthful, "Fuckin' ditchin' me…"

"What?" Jacob asked in bemusement as he gave her a confused look, pausing in his voracious eating.

"Leah an' Kim jus' freakin' ditched me when they saw ye comin' over here." Sunny explained drily as she waved her fork in the general direction the two girls had disappeared in, "Tha' is so against th' friend code."

Jacob shook his head slightly in amusement, "Friend code?"

"Aye, they jus' broke one o' th' rules. Tha's goin' on th' list."

"Do I even want to know?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Probably not." She said with a laugh, then nudged him with her shoulder, "Missed you."

Jacob couldn't have stopped the goofy grin from spreading across his face even if he wanted too.

"Yeah?" He asked giddily, the goofy grin not leaving his face and Sunny rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Don' let it go t'yer head, Black." She chided him playfully then she bumped his shoulder again with grin.

in companionable silence. When she'd finally finished, he took he rinsed their plates and stuck them in the dishwasher then he moved stand in front of her. Sunny smiled and shift her legs so that her knees were on either side of his hips then she draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Hullo." The redhead said with a cheeky grin and she playfully batted her eyelashes at him.

Jacob smirked and his hands resting lightly on her hips, "Hi."

Neither were aware of the audience they had gathered.

"Would you just fucking kiss her already?!" Paul demanded from behind them, effectively ruining the moment.

Jacob gave a low growl and made to turn around but Sunny stopped him by grabbing his face and pressing her lips lightly to his. He blinked in surprise for a moment then his brain kicked in and he kissed her back.

* * *

Sunny pulled away first and she pressed a quick peck to his lips then she looked over his shoulder at the quietly surprised pack, her eyebrows raised high on her forehead.

"I know yer jealous, Paul." She chided mockingly, "But back off. We've already seen I don' share wit 'others very well."

Paul stared at her uncomprehendingly before what she'd implied dawned on him and he started sputtering curses at her. Jacob gave a strangled laugh and rested his forehead against her collarbone and the rest of their friends laughed or jeered at Paul. Sunny smiled and played with the ends of Jacob's hair as pack teased Paul relentless.

"Tha's what ye get fer ruinin' my moment, ye bastard." Sunny gloated as she gave Paul an evil, little smirk.

Paul flipped her off causing the pack's laughter to be renewed. Jacob chuckled lowly and squeezed her hips lightly before turning and moving to stand next to her instead. Sunny smiled and grabbed his hand, resting her head against his shoulder as they watched their family.

* * *

**Author's Note: So sorry I didn't update yesterday like I planned. I had to work with my mom and I was so exhausted when I got home I fell asleep and didn't wake up until 3AM and I was just too lazy to get out of bed then and finish this chapter. Anyhooties, some changes from the original in this chapter, such as things that happened in Sunny's past. I'll try to update tomorrow since I don't really have anything to do, well, except paint the front of the house, but hopefully that won't take too long. Anyhooties, I hope you guys liked this chapter, it's not as long as the others, but it's a pretty decent length I think.**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Haha, I did, I guess my muse thought it was a good idea to use. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Woodshrew: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter! The old version of Always Sunny is still up, I'll take it down when the remake is completely caught up with the original. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Caleb's babe: **Thanks, I'm glad you thought Sunny's reaction in the last chapter was a good idea. To answer your questions, I might to the Nessie thing, except I'll probably do my version of it like it did in the original Always Sunny, where I made the demon spawn a boy instead and I'll most likely keep the pack together, since I thought that was kinda ridiculous in the book. For some reason I can see Emily letting Sam kill a pregnant woman, hell, I can even picture Billy letting Sam kill a pregnant woman, so no breaking of the packs in this story if I do decided to do the whole demon spawn thing. I'm not really sure if I'll do the fight scene at the end, but I'll admit that I think it would be pretty awesome if Sunny met the Irish coven. And for your last question, they were freaking awesome! I think I loved the trailer for The Ipswich Curse Trailer the best out of them, though the Chosen Ones is pretty rad. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the new version of the last chapter! I hope you like this one too!

**SilentTalker2000: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too!

**BookLover695: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the new version of the last chapter! Haha, you'll definitely be seeing _some_ form of Bella getting her ass kicked by Sunny. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Designerimmidutta: **Er, okay. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Aoa1012: **Thanks, I'm trying to combine certain chapters from the original to make the remake's chapters longer, which I think is working so far. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Break This Spell666: **Oh, right, that was another change I made to Sunny's character. My friend and I were talking about cussing in front of younger siblings and we realized that we both try really, really hard to swear in front of our kid siblings (her sister is 6 and my brother is 5), then we got to thinking and talking about how much Sunny swore in front of Lily and Claire and we realized that someone with Sunny's personality wouldn't cuss nearly as much in front of a young child as Sunny had been doing. It's the same with the flipping people off thing. I hope that makes sense. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**GymnastQueen: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the newer version of Always Sunny, I have to admit that I like it better than the original too. I totally agree with you on how rushed the fight between Sunny and Bella was in the original. After rereading the original a few times, I really started to think that that's where the story started to decline. Haha, don't worry, Bella will eventually get bitch-slapped by Sunny, although I wouldn't really consider it a bitch-slap, it might be more like a sucker-punch… Sunny and Jacob are definitely going to be taking their relationship slow, there won't be too much kissy-kissy action, just the occasional little pecks and chaste kisses, stuff like that. She's still gonna be a giant pain in his ass for everything he did, she's just going to be more subtle about it. XD I'm hoping to make Edward seem less like a pansy-ass, pussy-whipped idiot in the remake, but considering how easily he seemed to forgive Bella for _everything_ she did in the books, it might be difficult. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Anon Guest: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Haha, oh I'm sure Murphy is going to be doing some threatening, Sunny was his girl first after all and even though she isn't now, he still cares a lot about her, so Jakey better watch himself. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lmv16: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Bella is a bitch, but she is a currently necessary bitch. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Nostalgic Child: **Thank you, I'm glad you thought the last chapter was well-written. I put some serious thought and brainstorming into it, so much thought and brainstorming in fact, I thought my head would explode. :P Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**xYaar: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Haha, I'm glad you thought there was enough fighting between Bella and Sunny, but just in case, there's going to be a chapter where the leech-love gets sucker-punched/bitch-slapped by Sunny, especially if she insists on putting her hands on Sunny's wolf-boy. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Miramisa90212: **I hope you liked this chapter!

**Anon Guest: **I hope you liked this chapter!

**Elegencefantasy: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I see your point about how the wolf loses all sense of romantic feelings for someone other than their imprint, but that's kind of refuted with the fact that Sam still loves Leah very much, it's just not the same intense, romantic feelings he has for Emily, since it's more of the reminiscent feelings he had before he imprinted, if that makes sense. Bella is completely out of Jacob's romantic thoughts now, the fact that he actually kissed her back was simply because of his past feelings he had for her. I, personally, think feelings like that just don't disappear, not matter how strong the spirit magic juju is, but that's just me. Anyhooties, I'm glad you think adding/making Murphy and Connor more important characters in the story was a good idea. I wasn't planning on having Leah imprint on one of them, since she was supposed to imprint on the brother of my OC from my Paul story, _A Sense of Irony_, which I'm also working on rewriting right now, although now that I think about it, Leah and Connor would be one bad-ass couple to write, especially since the Connor in this is based off of Connor from the movie…Which twin would you prefer? Personally, I didn't particularly like Renesmee as a character, I thought she was just a filler character, a way for S.M. to appease the pissed-off Jacob fans, if you will. In the original version of Always Sunny, Bella did have the baby, but I made it a boy, like what Bella thought it would be in the book, although I refused to name it E.J. because, honestly, I thought it was kinda insulting to Jacob to name the child she had with his rival after him, but again, that's just me. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!


	20. Chapter 20: Irish Jigs at the Park

"Do ye think they'll let me keep it?" Sunny asked randomly as Paul drove towards Forks Hospital in his old, beat up, black pickup truck.

Jacob would have driven her, but he'd had the late night patrol and was exhausted so Sunny forced him to stay home and rest. Then she asked Paul into driving her to the hospital to get her cast removed. He'd original denied her but then she threatened to tell the rest of the pack about the time Lily had made him and Embry sing _I'm A Barbie Girl _for three hours straight. He'd agreed readily after that.

"What?" Paul asked confused and he glanced at the redhead briefly then he refocused on the road.

"Herbert."

"Who-" He started to ask then he frowned, "You named your cast, didn't you?"

"Aye." Sunny replied with a cheeky green.

Paul looked over at her with a quirked brow, "You are so weird, princess."

"I try." She replied lightly with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

"It's going to be a long-ass day…" Paul groaned slightly with a sigh and Sunny laughed loudly at him.

* * *

Sunny watched in fascination as Dr. Cullen removed her arm cast while Paul hovered to her left. His expression was pinched and he looked ready to rip the poor undead doctor's head off any second.

"Would ye sit yer ass down?" The Irish girl snarked irritably, "Yer makin' _**me**_ bloody paranoid."

"You should be." Paul muttered in reply and he crossed his arms over his surprisingly covered chest, "He's a fucking-"

Sunny cut him off quickly by turning her attention to the blonde doctor, "So, Doc, how's the weddin' plans comin' along?"

Dr. Cullen looked up at her, his topaz eyes expressing his obvious surprise then he refocused on her arm.

"Good, I suppose." He replied cordially, "My daughter, Alice, is planning it."

"Ah, tha's nice." Sunny replied the she awkwardly cleared her throat, "Hey, Doc?"

"Yes, Miss Finnegan?"

"Will I be allowed to keep Herbert?" Sunny asked in a completely serious tone, "I've grown rather fond o' 'im."

"Herbert?" Dr. Cullen asked and his brows furrowed as he cut the last of the cast away, "You named your cast?"

"Why does everyone ask tha' like they're questionin' me sanity?" Sunny wondered aloud and Paul snorted from beside her.

"That's because they are, princess."

"Shut, Paulina." The redhead muttered distractedly as she watched, completely enraptured, as Dr. Cullen took Herbert off and her left arm was revealed, "Oh, tha' is so gross!"

Her left arm was considerably paler then her right and it looked slightly smaller. It was also kind of wrinkly, like the way skin gets when you've had a Band-Aid on for too long.

"Ew, ew, ew!" Sunny squealed dramatically as she covered her eyes with her good hand, "Cover it back up! I don' want t'look at it anymore!"

Dr. Cullen laughed lightly and pushed the wheeled chair he was sitting on over towards a small counter in the corner of the room. He rummaged around for several moments then he wheeled back over to Sunny and he carefully wrapped one cold arm around her left arm, slipping an brace over her arm with his other hand.

"There." He said as he carefully let her arm go and Sunny uncovered her eyes to look at the arm brace curiously, "I want you to keep that on until you get the full strength back in that arm, understood."

"Aye," Sunny replied with a nod then she smiled innocently at the vampire doctor, "So…Can I keep Herbert?"

Paul groaned and Sunny watched in amusement as he walked over to the nearest wall. She grinned widely when he started to bang his forehead against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Careful, lad, ye might kill whatever brain cells ye have left."

He responded by hitting his head against the wall harder and Sunny laughed loudly at him.

* * *

"I can' believe they didn' let me keep Herbert!" Sunny sniffled sadly as she sat in the cab of Paul's truck, her arms crossed over her chest as she pouted.

"Why?" Paul asked rhetorically as he looked up at the ceiling of the truck, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Oi!" The redhead protested loudly and she smacked his chest with her newly un-casted hand, "Tha's jus' mean, Paulie."

Paul grumbled to himself as he put the truck in gear and started back home. Sunny grinned slightly, she was finally able to go back to her own house and sleep in her own bed. Granted she'd miss being able to see everyone in the pack on an hourly basis, but there was a time when a girl just needed to take a shower without having to worry about someone barging in. Again. Plus, the last time she had been in her own house was almost a month ago, after the incident with Bella in front of Jacob's house.

Sunny sighed happily and settled into the seat. Since today was a Friday, Lily was going to be staying at Sam and Emily's for the rest of weekend with Claire and Sunny would pick her up on Monday.

It wasn't much longer until Paul stopped the truck next to Sunny's van and Sunny eagerly hopped out, just barely resisting the urge to do a cartwheel across her yard as she raced towards the front porch. She heard Paul follow her into the house but she ignored him for the most part, intent on savoring the feeling of being in her own house. Sam had one or two of the wolves periodically stopping by the make sure everything was in order, but Sunny doubted they kept her fridge stocked.

Sunny skipped into the kitche and headed straight for the fridge, checking to see if anything had spoiled while she was gone. She pursed her lips and made a mental note to ask Sam who he'd sent over so she could beat them with her baseball bat for eating all her food.

She noticed Paul leaning against the entryway to the kitchen as she hobbled over to the miscellaneous crap drawer, where she pulled out a pencil and a small pad of paper, briefly doing a mental happy dance because she could use her left hand now.

"Why 're ye still here?" The Irish girl questioned distractedly as she sat down and began making a list of things she needed to get from the store tomorrow.

"Gee, thanks, princess." Paul snarked drily, "I really feel the love."

Sunny rolled her eyes heavenward then she looked at him, "I didn' mean it like tha', moron. I jus' figured ye had somethin' else t'do."

Paul shrugged away from the wall and sat down in the chair across from her. He tipped his chair back slightly and crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest as he watched her scribble away.

"I told Jake that I'd stay with you until he got here."

Sunny gave him a disbelieving look, "Seriously? Why?"

"Because he's paranoid you're going to hurt yourself if you get left alone for more than two minutes." Paul commented flatly and Sunny gave him a deadpanned stare.

"His utter lack o' faith in me is outstanding." She said wryly then she gestured at him with her pencil, "I'd like t'point out tha' I never got hurt so often 'til I met ye lot…"

Paul snorted and tipped his chair back further, "It's not that he doesn't have faith in you, all the imprinted wolves are like that."

"Oooh," The redhead drawled sarcastically, "Don' ye sound oh so envious."

"I'd be perfectly happy if I never imprinted." Paul replied with a scornful scoff, "Being pussy-whipped is not on my agenda."

"Oh aye, 'cause ye 'ren't already Sam's bitch." Sunny quipped with a snicker and the temperamental wolf scowled at her.

The redhead smiled and waved her hand slightly, "Seriously though, I thought all th' wolves wanted t'imprint. I mean, findin' yer soulmate is a pretty big deal."

"Maybe for the rest of them, but I'm content with having a different girl every night.

"'O course ye 're." Sunny muttered humorously then she smirked at him, "I have th' strangest feelin' tha' yer goin' t'get bitch-slapped in th' face by th' spirit o' fate or somethin' 'cause o' tha'."

Paul opened his mouth to retort but someone started pounding on her front door.

"That's probably, Jake." He grunted and he got to his feet then he reached over to ruffled the redhead's short hair, "See ya later, princess."

"Bye, Cujo." Sunny replied with a wave then she went back to her list and she began mumbling quietly to herself, "Milk, eggs, cheese, deli meat…"

"Hey, beautiful." Jacob greeted as he came bounding in to the kitchen with a happy smile on his face, looking only slightly less tired than he had this morning.

Sunny lifted her head and smiled at him excitedly then she showed him her new arm brace.

"Look! I got an arm brace!" She stated matter-of-factly, "I named it Finn."

Jacob laughed as he came around the table and scooped her into his arms then he headed into the living room, ignoring her half-hearted protests about being able to walk just fine on her own.

"I take it the leech didn't let you keep Herbert?"

Sunny pouted and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "No, but he is letting me keep Finn. I even got to write his name on the side with Sharpie. See?"

The redhead showed him her the inside of her arm brace where the word 'Finn' had been scribbled carefully.

"Very nice." Jacob complimented with an amused chuckle as he sat her down on the sofa then he headed back into the kitchen.

Sunny furrowed her brows and turned around on the couch when she heard him rummaging around. She rested her arms on the back as she looked towards the kitchen which was partly visible from the sofa.

"What 're ye doin', Jacob?" She questioned curiously as she rested her chin on her folded arms, her pale brows high on her forehead.

"Making popcorn." He answered nonchalantly then Sunny heard the sound of the microwave opening and closing followed by the appliance starting, "We're having a movie night."

"Oh." Sunny stated then a cheesy grin appeared on her face, "Like a date?"

Jacob shrugged as he walked back into the living room and he headed towards the large bookshelf that held Sunny's and Lily's extensive movie and CD collection.

"Yeah."

"Ye know yer supposed t'ask a girl our fer a date before takin' her on one, righ'?" The redhead snarked playfully and he smirked at her over his shoulder.

"Would you go on a date with me, Sunshine?" He drawled with teasing sarcasm.

Sunny pretended to think about it as she tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I don' know…What 're yer qualifications?"

Jacob barked a laugh and he plucked a movie from one of the shelves then he popped it into the DVD player then he head back into the kitchen to get the finished popcorn, calling over his shoulder as he passed her.

"Does being incredibly good-looking count?"

Sunny snorted and she turned around to watch him as he came back into the living room with a large bowl of popcorn and two of the sodas that had miraculously survived the raids on her fridge.

"That's always a plus." She replied lightly, "Anthin' else?"

Jacob sat the bowl and the drinks on the coffee table then he sat down beside his imprint. He gently pulled her against his burning chest then he lightly brushed his lips against her in a teasing kiss.

"How about being an amazing kisser?"

The redhead giggled lightly and leaned slightly away from her, "If ye find one, let me know, aye?"

He growled playfully then he kissed her fully in a chaste but loving kiss and Sunny sighed softly against his lips. Her wrapped her arms loosely around his neck almost of their own accord as she pressed against his lips gently.

"Okay." She mumbled in a slightly breathless tone as they broke the kiss, "I'll gone on a date wit' ye."

"Good." He stated with a chuckle and he pecked her lips quickly a few more times then he shifted to face the TV with her tucked into his side.

Sunny slipped one arm around his waist and she laid her head on his bare chest then she rested her other hand beside her chest, tucking her long legs under body. Jacob wrapped a muscular arm around her shoulders and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he pressed the play button on the remote, then he relaxed into the couch with his imprint in his arms. Both Sunny and Jacob were fast asleep before the movie had even played for thirty minutes.

* * *

"But why can't Embry come with us?" Lily whined for the hundredth time as she crossed her arms petulantly and stared out the window of the van.

Sunny laughed and glanced at her younger sister in the rearview mirror, "'Cause, baby doll, we're havin' a sister's only day. Tha' means no boys allowed."

The four year old sniffed, "Not even your _boyfriend_?"

"Not even Jacob." The older girl replied with a fond smile, "Jus' you an' me, spendin' tome together. Jus' like we used too."

"Okay." Lily sighed as she uncrossed her arms then she scrunched up her nose, "But can we go see Embry after?"

Sunny laughed loudly and shook her head in amusement, "Aye, sweetheart, if tha's what ye want."

Lily nodded eagerly and clapped her hands with renewed excitement, causing Sunny to laugh again

"Let's get somethin' t'eat first, alrigh'?" Sunny stated as she pulled into the local diner in Forks.

"Waffles!" Lily cheered and she quickly unbuckled herself from her booster seat.

Sunny chuckled as she hopped out of the van then she opened the sliding back door and scooping Lily into her arms. She no longer needed to where the arm brace since her left arm had regained most of its former strength, but she still kept Finn in a large shoe box in her closet along with a bunch of other variable memory-inducing paraphernalia.

"What kind o' waffles would Princess Lily like?" The redhead asked with a laugh as she sauntered towards the diner with Lily on her hip.

"I want…" Lily hummed and pursed her lips in thought as her older sister nudged the door to the diner open with her shoulder, "Chocolate chip! With whipped cream on top!"

"Alrigh', chocolate chip waffles wit' whipped cream on top fer Princess Lily." Sunny chuckled then she flashed a smile at the hostess, "Two please an' can I get a booster seat?"

The hostess gave the two sisters a warm smile, "Of course, dear, right this way."

Sunny placed Lily on her feet then she grasped her hand and the two followed the older woman to window table near the back of the diner. The hostess placed one adult menu and a kid's menu on the table then she moved away to allow the sisters into the booth.

"I'll be right back with your booster seat." The hostess said pleasantly, "Your server will be with you momentarily as well."

"Thank ye." Sunny and Lily chorused politely and the hostess smile at them again then she disappeared back towards the front.

She reappeared a moment later with the booster seat in hand and she handed it to Sunny. Sunny thanked her graciously and the hostess smiled at her one last them then went back to the front while Sunny situated the booster into the booth seat. Once the booster was situated, the older redhead helped Lily into it then she passed the younger girl the kid's menu along with the small bag of grab it came with. Sunny hummed quietly to herself as she looked over her own menu while her sister doodled on the kid's menu with the crayons while they waited for the server.

"Hi, I'm Jessica and I'll be your waitress today!" A petite girl around Sunny's age with curly, dark brown hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes greeted as she appeared beside the table, "Can I get you two anything to drink?"

Sunny nearly twitched at the girl's falsely and gratingly cheerful voice but she gave her a genuine smile, "I'd like a coffee please."

"O.J. please." Lily piped in without looking up from her coloring.

Jessica wrote their orders down on her notepad, "Alrighty, are you ready to order now or would you like a few more minutes?"

Sunny folded her menu, "We're ready now. Two plates o' chocolate chip waffles wit' whipped cream, a plate o' hash browns an' a side o' bacon."

Jessica gave her another false smile as she finished scribbling, "Come right up. I'll bring you your drinks in a moment."

Sunny nodded and handed over the menu. Jessica took it and flounced away in the direction of the kitchen, her ponytail bouncing behind her head.

"Someone took their happy pills." Lily sang in a voice as sarcastic as a four year old could get it.

Sunny snickered and high-fived the four year old, "Definitely."

* * *

"Hunt th' hare an' turn her down th' rocky road an' all th' way t'Dublin, whack-fol-la-de-da!" Sunny and Lily sang loudly as they drove around Forks, "Hunt th' hare an' turn her down th' rocky road an' all th' way t'Dublin, whack-fol-la-de-da! Hey!"

Lily whooped and threw her thin arms in the air as The Dropkick Murphys' _The Rocky Road to Dublin_ faded and _Salty Dog_ by Flogging Molly blared from the speakers instead. Sunny laughed and the two sang along with Dave King with Lily even attempting to imitate her older sister's pronounce Irish accent as they sang. The two girls howled along with the song as it came to an end and Lily started to cackle madly from her car seat.

Sunny glanced at her sister in the rearview mirror in amusement as she turned down the volume, "What?"

"You should make the boys listen to that." The young girl giggled madly and Sunny shook her head with a laugh.

The redhead wasn't sure how much her younger sister understood about the boys being werewolves, but the younger Finnegan sister didn't seem to care too much.

"Oh, aye, I'll definitely do tha' now." Sunny replied with a snicker, "What song do ye want t'listen t'now?"

"_Devil's Dance Floor_!" Lily yelled excitedly and cheered when Sunny turned the song on after turning the volume up again.

"Her breath began t'speak, as she stood righ' in front o' me. Th' color o' her eyes, were th' color o' insanity. Crushed beneath her wave like a ship, I could not reach her shore." Lily sang with an Irish lilt as she tapped her hands to the beat and bobbed her head to the beat, "We're all jus' dancers on th' Devil's Dance Floor."

Sunny grinned at how cute her sister sounded when she imitated her own Irish accent and she began to sing along with Lily as she drove through the streets of Forks, bypassing the high school, then Newton's Olympic Outfitters. She continued driving until she reached a small park with an even smaller playground. Sunny grinned widely to herself and she pulled into the lot then she parked the van.

The redhead smiled gleefully at Lily in the rearview mirror and the younger Finnegan sister returned it eagerly as she unbuckled herself from the booster seat. Sunny's grin widened and she ejected the CD from the player then she plated it carefully in her large CD case. The older girl turned off the car and she hopped out of the van then she threw open the side door. She helped Lily out then she grabbed the large, portable CD player from back and her CD case from the front seat. Sunny shut the door then the two girls ran towards the empty playground, laying and whooping loudly.

Sunny put the CD case and the player on the ground then she popped in the mixed CD they had been listening to in the car. She and Lily kicked off their shoes as the Irish rock music poured from the player. Sunny laughed and grabbed Lily's hands and the two danced and sang obnoxiously around the playground without a care.

* * *

Lily laughed as she spun away from her sister, collapsing into a fit of giggles on to the grass. She watched with a wide, happy smile as her sister started to dance an Irish jig to the fast-paced song that was playing, completely oblivious to the small audience she and her younger sister had acquired as they danced around like fools. Lily glanced over her shoulder at the small crowd that was pointing and smiling at the oblivious redheaded teen. The young girl giggled and jumped to her feet then she joined her older sister in her dance, mimicking her movements to the best of her capabilities.

* * *

Sunny grinned when Lily hopped up and started copying her as she danced to _Irish Rover _by Happy Ol' McWeasel. She laughed and slowed her movements so that her sister would have an easier time copying them. As the last song on the CD came to an end, Sunny collapsed onto the ground and panted heavily from the physical exertion as she stared at the sky, her gaze flickering over her sister when she fell to the ground beside her. The Irish girl was so busy trying to catch her breath back that it took her a moment to realize that the sound of clapping wasn't the blood pounding furiously in her ears.

Sunny jerked into a sitting position and stared wide eyed at the small crowd of people that were clapping and laughing a few feet away from where she was sprawled out on the ground with Lily. The redhead laughed loudly and she hopped to her feet then helped Lily to hers before facing the small group and bowing grandly as she continued to laugh.

Lily giggled and mimicked her sister, bowing to the crowd. Sunny smiled then turned the CD player off and she waved with Lily as the crowd began to disperse. She plucked the CD from the player and was in the process of putting in the case when someone spoke from behind her.

"Hi." A deep, silky smooth voice said cheerfully.

Sunny looked up from the case and blinked when she saw four—two men and two women— outstandingly pale but beautiful people standing in a semi-circle around her and Lily. The Irish girl looked them over curiously; the one that had spoken was tall, nearly as tall as her Quileute boys and just as muscular with short, curly brown hair and a dimpled smile that he was currently flashing at Sunny. The girl standing next to him was relatively tall for a woman but still shorter than Sunny with the build of a model and she had wavy blonde hair that fell down to the middle of her back.

Sunny straightened slowly and she moved Lily to stand behind her as she took in the last two of the group. The second man was only an inch or two taller than the first and his honey-blonde hair fell just short of his collar. He was not as muscular as the first man, but he was by no means scrawny either. He also looked like he was in deep pain. Standing next to him was an pixie-like girl, thin and as delicate looking as a china doll with black hair was cut short and much more stylish than Sunny's own short locks. All four of them had golden eyes. Eyes that Sunny had seen on two other people.

"Oh fuc-Damn it all t'hell." Sunny swore, changing what she was about to say at the last minute when she remembered Lily was behind her.

The larger man gave a booming laugh and his gold eyes sparkled with mirth, "A simple 'hello' would be fine."

"Fine." Sunny snarked as she narrowed her eyes at him, "Hullo, 'm Sunny Finnegan an' if ye eat either o' us, you'll get yer white arses ripped t'shreds."

The redhead paused after a moment then bobbed her head slightly, "It's nice t'meet ye."

The four vampires stared at her in surprise before the pixie-leech spoke.

"Oh!" She gasped as she pointed a delicate finger at Sunny, "You're _that_ girl! The one that had Bella in such a tizzy a few weeks ago!"

Sunny felt her eyebrow twitch as she clenched her jaw tightly, her teeth grinding together as she remembered that day.

"Aye, I suppose I am." The Irish girl remarked drily as she picked up the CD player and the case, holding them in one hand, then she grabbed Lily's hand, "Now if ye'll excuse me, I actively try t'avoid th' vampire friends o' th' lass tha' keeps tryin' t'steal me boyfriend, so my sister an' I have got t'go."

"Excuse me?" The blond woman all but growled as she stepped forward, "What did you say?"

Sunny nudged Lily behind her again and she looked the blonde dead in the eye, hard green meeting burning gold.

"I don' believe I stuttered, Blondie." The Irish quipped nonchalantly then she snickered to herself, "Ye know, ye give a whole new meanin' t'drop dead beauty queen."

"Bitch." Blondie hissed but the bear man wrapped an arm around her waist with another booming laugh.

"I like you." He said with a grin, "You have spunk."

"Lovely." Sunny muttered drily as she continued backing away from them, "Now I really have t'go."

Unfortunately, they followed after her with the pixie-girl and the bear-man seeming to be the most eager.

"Just one question." The big man said, "What exactly happened between you and Bella?"

"Lassie stuck her damn hands in my cookie jar…" Sunny muttered caustically without thinking then she bit her lip as she stared at the four with wide eyes, "Er…"

The big man and the pixie looked at her in stunned disbelief, the blonde woman was glaring at her, and the blonde man looked like he wanted to either eat Sunny or run away.

"What?" The pixie sputtered after a moment of silence

"Figure it out yerself." Sunny stated drily then she gently tugged Lily to the van, "C'mon, Lils."

Sunny put the player and the CD case in the back then helped Lily into her seat. Once her sister was buckled up, the redhead climbed into the driver's seat and started the van. She couldn't resist glancing over at the four vampires, who were appeared to be whispering furiously to each other. Sunny shook her head once and high-tailed it out of the parking lot, heading straight for Emily and Sam's house. Lily, bless her, didn't ask questions and contented herself with a Dr. Seuss book from her bag.

'_Fuck my supernatural soap opera o' a life.' _The Irish girl thought flatly as she drove.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright this isn't terribly long, but it's still a pretty decent length I think. Anyhooties, next few chapters aren't going to be very long, since they're going to alternate from the Vampires POVs then back to Sunny's and the wolves then the Vamps again. On a side note, the next chapter is going to be the second part of this chapter told from Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper's POV and I'll either update later today or tomorrow, I haven't decided yet, so stay tuned.**

**PS – I don't own the songs, those belong to The Dropkick Murphys, Flogging Molly, and Happy Ol'McWeasel, all of which are awesome Irish bands that y'all should totally check out if you haven't heard/listened to them yet!**

**PSS – I gotz a question for you readers! One of you lovely reviewers (you know who you are and I hugz you for the idea) gave me the idea that Leah might imprint on either Connor or Murphy. Now originally, I was going to have her imprint on another guy from my Paul/OC story, **_**A Sense of Irony**_**, but since I'm in the process of rewriting that, I wanted to know if you guys would rather Leah imprint now. And if you do want her to imprint in **_**Always Sunny: The Remake**_**, which twin would you want her to imprint on? Personally, I'm rooting for Connor, since the Connor in my story is going to have a similar personality to the Connor from Boondock Saints and I just think Connor and Leah would have a rather explosive relationship, but that's just me. I want to know what you guys think, so drop a review with your opinions por favor! :) **

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Geekchic8428: **Another reviewer mentioned that too and I've been giving it some thought and I think it would be a nice idea, since the original plan to have her imprint in _A Sense of Irony _isn't going to happen any time soon. But I just can't decide which twin I want her to imprint on. I'm thinking Connor, since he's more boisterous, loud, and, well, obnoxious I guess, and I think he would drive Leah crazy, in the good and the bad way. What do you think, though? Anyhooties, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I noticed that I forgot to mention Sunny's education in the original so I figured I'd add it in the remake. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Haha, I think to Sunny that's everyday. XD But I could possibly do that in a later chapter, if you'd like. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lorelai Love Spencer-Meraz:** Haha, I'm glad you like the story so far! Thanks, I'm always kinda iffy when I right Sunny's accent out, but I do try my best to make it as believable and understandable as possible, so I'm glad you like it. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**SilentTalker2000: **XD I hope you liked this chapter!

**Anon Guest: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**RougeReaper: **I hope you liked this chapter!

**Nostalgic Child: **Haha, don't worry, I stopped thinking and took a nap to keep my brain from exploding and when I woke back up, voila everything just came to me easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy. XD I'm glad you liked the last chapter and it's changes, I think they definitely make the story flow better. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Aoa2012: **Haha, most of my romances aren't rushed, I just thinks that's a little ridiculous and I totally get what you mean about some authors, but if that's what floats their boat, then that's okay. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Woodshrew: **Thanks, haha, the awkward talk is probably my favorite part of that chapter. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Miramisa90212: **I know, it's so exciting! XD I hope you liked this chapter!

**Elegancefantasy: **I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I like Murphy too, but I really think Connor would be perfect for Leah. Haha, it looks like I'm going to have to create another OC just so Murphy can have a girl in this story. XD I can kind of see your point on how Lily and Claire may seem mature for 3/4 year olds, and honestly I wanted Lily to seem a little more mature than your average 4 year because of all the crap that she's been through and well, I'm basing most of their personalities on my kid cousins and little brother when they were Lily and Claire's age. It may seem a little unrealistic, but my cousin Midnite knew what sex was even at that age, so did my brother. They may not completely understand the concept of sex but they get the gist of it, you know? But if you'd like, I'll try to make them act more, er, four/three year old-y? Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lmv16: **Haha, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too!

**Greenbeanlimabea: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!


	21. Chapter 21: Emmett Likes Spunky Redheads

"I still don't understand what he sees in her."

Alice Cullen heaved an unnecessary sigh at her adopted sister's words as they walked languidly through Forks after a visit to the supermarket.

"Bella is a very nice girl, Rose and Edward loves her." The petite vampiress chided lightly, "You should be happy for him."

The blonde beauty tossed her head irritably, "I would be if it was anybody but _**her**_."

"Other than being human, what about her don't you like?" Alice asked in a tone that was quite curious.

"Oh, I don't know," Rosalie huffed as she rolled her tawny-colored eyes sarcastically, "Maybe the fact that she's always cavorting around with that mutt?"

"That's not really true, Rosalie." Alice pointed out idly.

"Yeah," Emmett, Rosalie's mate, butted in with an amused grin, "She hasn't been to La Push since that one mutt brought her home, crying, a few weeks ago."

"That's exactly my point!" Rosalie snapped exasperated, "She went down there without telling Edward, most likely to that stupid mutt she's still hung up on! Then she comes home in tears and she won't even tell him what happened!"

"Well, it wasn't the mutts that made her cry." Jasper, Alice's mate, remarked quietly in a slightly strained voice as he kept a tight grip on his petite mate's hand, "They wouldn't have hurt her."

Alice bobbed her head in agreement, but before she could say anything else on the matter, she was distracted by the sound of loud music and laughter coming from the park across the street. The pixie-like vampire looked over at the small crowd with her thin brows furrowed delicately in curiosity.

"I wonder what's going on?" She mused thoughtfully and the others glanced over at the park, looking at the crowd with mild interest.

Rosalie gave a disdainful sniff and she shrugged daintily, "Who cares?"

"C'mon Rose." Emmett whined playfully and he tugged on his mate's hand, "Let's go check it out!"

Rosalie gave a disgruntled sigh, but she allowed her childish mate to lead her over to the crowd of humans with only a small amount of reluctance. Alice had already flitted across the street with a hesitant Jasper in tow and she was hovering on the edges of the crowd, peering around them curiously.

Emmett let out a booming laugh when he saw what had garnered the humans' attention. A tall young woman with short, fire engine red hair and bright, sparkling green eyes was doing a rather interesting dance while a younger version of herself stood beside her and tried to mimic her movements. There was an old CD player blasting what sounded like Irish punk music a few feet from them as they danced barefoot across the grass, completely oblivious to the crowd.

Three of the four siblings watched with amusement as the older of the two girls slowed her movements slightly to allow the younger girl—obviously either her daughter or sister—to copy her movements easier. Alice's tinkling laugh was masked by the loud music and the laughter of the rest of the crowd. She had never seen something so humorous, especially in Forks. It was quite the treat. Even Jasper was smiling slightly as he watched, he could feel the happiness emanating from the two girls as they danced together.

As the music stopped the older girl collapsed onto the grassy ground, breathing heavily through the laughter as the little girl followed suit. Both of them were still oblivious to the crowd until Emmett and Alice started to clap, which caused the rest of the crowd to burst into the applause as well. The older girl jerked into an upright position and stared at the crowed with wide green eyes, her short red hair was sticking up everywhere and the four siblings could easily make out the grass pieces that were stuck in her hair.

The four watched as the older girl jumped to her feet with a laugh and helped the young girl to her feet. She bowed towards the crowd grandly, one hand around her waist while the other was held out to the side. The little mimicked the older one, giggling and smiling happily as she bowed and waved. As the crowd dispersed, the older girl smiled to herself then she turned and crouched down beside the CD player. Emmett grinned and started walking towards the two girls, but Rosalie grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" The blonde hissed at him and he grinned at her broadly.

"Going to say hi." He replied matter-of-factly as his grin widened and he tugged Rosalie's hand, "C'mon."

Alice giggled and lead a somewhat reluctant Jasper over to the girls with Emmett tugging Rosalie behind him. The younger girl stared at them with wide emerald green eyes as they approached and Emmett waved his hand at her. The little girl—who couldn't be any older than four—waved back shyly from over the older girl's shoulder.

"Hi." Emmett greeted as he stood in front of the girl as she crouched in front of the player, Rosalie standing beside him with Alice and Jasper on his other side, forming a semi-circle around the girls.

The four scrunched up their noses as the mutts' stench reached their noses along with the two girls' own individual smells. Quickly, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper masked their expressions while Rosalie continued to look at the girl in disgust.

The older girl lifted her head and blinked up at them, seeming stunned. Emmett grinned widely as he watched her as she appraised each of them curiously, her green eyes roaming first over him, then Rosalie. She straightened to her full height as she looked Alice and Jasper over, the curiosity being replaced with wariness and she shifted so she blocked the little girl from their view, her stance protective. Her green eyes flickered between the four pair of golden ones before she made a slight noise in the back of her throat.

"Oh fuc-Damn it all t'hell." She swore quietly in a thick Irish brogue.

She sighed and moved the little girl further behind her. Emmett gave another booming laugh at her words, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye when his laughing fit had subsided.

"A simple 'hello' would be fine." He said with another chuckle.

"Fine." The girl drawled sarcastically as her green eyes narrowed, "Hullo, 'm Sunny Finnegan. an' if ye eat either o' us, you'll get yer white arses ripped t'shreds."

The redhead paused after a moment and she bobbed her head slightly, "It's nice t'meet ye."

The four stared at her, equally stunned by her brazen words then Alice gasped and pointed a finger at Sunny. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie looked down at the shorter vampire curiously.

"Oh! You're _that _girl!" Alice stated excitedly, "The one that had Bella in such a tizzy a few weeks ago!"

* * *

Jasper lifted a brow as he looked from his mate to the tall girl standing defensively in front of them. The happiness that she had been emitting a few minutes ago was gone, replaced by agitation and aggressive defensiveness, with a small amount of fear. His other brow joined the first as the feeling of agitation changed to anger while resentment joined the mix of emotions emanating from her. He saw her jaw clench tightly and he could hear her grin her teeth together.

'_Whatever happened with Bella at La Push obviously upset this girl even more than it had Bella.' _Jasper thought in bemusement as he watched her silently with the others.

"Aye, I suppose I am." The tall Irish girl agreed easily, if not drily, as she crouched to pick up the music player and the CD case then she straightened, "Now if ye'll excuse me, I actively try t'avoid th' vampire friends o' th' lass tha' keeps tryin' t'steal me boyfriend, so my sister an' I have got t'go."

Jasper blinked in surprise, along with Emmett and Alice while Rosalie took a threaten step forward, growling angrily.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Rosalie snarled as she glared up at the girl, even in heels the redhead was slightly ytaller than her, she furious at the nerve of this human child.

The humn woman nudged her younger sister further behind her, meeting Rosalie's furious eyes defiantly.

"I don' believe I stuttered, Blondie." The redhead quipped nonchalantly and she snickered quietly, ""You know, you give a whole new meaning to drop dead beauty queen."

"Bitch!" Rosalie hissed as she bared her teeth and looking ready to rip the human girl to shreds when Emmett grabbed her around the waist with another loud laugh.

"I like you." The burly vampire said as he grinned at the redhead, "You have spunk."

"Lovely." The girl muttered drily, clearly displeased as she continued backing away from them, "Now I really have t'go."

Emmett's grin widened and he followed her step for step easily, tugging a reluctant Rosalie with him while Alice flitted after him with Jasper trailing after her.

"Just one question," Emmett said, holding up a single finger as he grinned at the girl, "What exactly happened between you and Bella?"

* * *

Alice watched as the girl twitched slightly and a dark appeared on her lively face.

Lassie stuck her damn hands in my cookie jar…" She muttered randomly, clearly not meaning to say that out loud and she looked at the four vampires with wide green eyes, "Er…"

Alice blinked and stared at the girl with wide eyes along Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"What?" The pixie-like vampire sputtered confusedly.

"Figure it out yerself." Sunny stated drily as she she gently tugged Lily to the van, "C'mon, Lils."

* * *

The four vampires watched the strange human girl floor it out of the parking lot, heading in the direction of La Push.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Emmett wondered aloud, completely confused by the girl's response.

Alice frowned and closed her eyes, trying to 'see' the girl but all she 'saw' was black, like with the wolves.

"I can't see her." She said as she pursed her lips, "It's just like when Bella used to hang out with the wolves. Her future must be entwined with theirs."

"She did feel quite angry when you mention Bella." Jasper said quietly, "She was furious in fact."

Alice's lips pursed tighter as she tried to think of an explanation when it suddenly came to her.

"Oh!" She gasped, "Oh!"

"What, Alice?" Rosalie asked impatiently and she her arms crossed over her chest with her perfect face set in a scowl.

"She must be Jacob's imprint!" Alice explained fervently as the theory turned around in her head, "That would explain why Bella was so upset all those weeks ago and what the girl-"

"She said her name was Sunny." Emmett piped in with a snicker, "Weird name for a weird girl."

Alice waved her hand exasperatedly at him as she continued to explain her theory.

"Bella must have done something to Jacob that caused his imprint, _Sunny_," She stressed the name when Emmett opened his mouth, "To make Bella cry. But what did Bella do?"

Rosalie sneered, "Why don't we go and ask her? I bet she's at the house with Edward right now."

The blonde didn't bother to wait instead she darted into the trees that surrounded that park, disappearing in a blur of speed to fast for the human eye. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett looked at each other before following after the other vampire.

* * *

Rosalie stormed into the house with Emmett, Jasper and Alice following right after. The blonde made a beeline straight for Bella and Edward, who were cuddled together on the couch watching TV. Bella looked up at Rosalie, a brief spark of fear running through her at the thunderous look on the blonde's face and Bella pressed closer to Edward's cold body. Edward gently tightened his arm around Bella and he frowned up at adopted siblings as their thoughts bombarded him.

"What do you want, Rose?" He asked calmly even though he already knew.

Rosalie's sneer intensified as she stared down at a slightly cowering Bella, "You won't believe who we ran into at the park today, Isabella."

"Who?" Bella squeaked and her brown eyes stared up at the intimidating blonde vampiress worriedly.

Alice stepped forward and her thin brows puckered into a delicate frown, "She said her name was Sunny Finnegan. Is she the girl that made you cry?"

The five vampires watched as Bella's face drained of color at the mention of the name.

"Bella?" Edward murmured questioningly after his fiancé had remained silent for several moments, "Is that the girl that hurt you?"

Bella jerked slightly and looked up at him, her brown eyes glistened with tears and she nodded slowly.

"Yeah, she's the same girl from the hospital. Jacob's imprint."

Edward tensed beside her, along with the others as they suspicions about the redhead girl's identity was confirmed

"What happened between you too? Why did she make you cry?" Alice persisted as she came over to sit beside the human girl, "She seemed pretty angry when we mentioned you at the park."

Rosalie's lip curled slightly and she sat down in one of the armchairs diagonally from the couch. Jasper hovered by the door while Emmett moved to sit on the arm of the chair his mate was sitting in.

Bella sniffed and looked at her hands as she bit her lip.

"It was stupid." She said quietly without looking up at the five vampires, "I shouldn't have gone down to La Push, but I wanted to see Jacob again and she was there…I was just so stupid…"

* * *

Jasper frowned slightly as he listened with the rest of his family. Bella emotions were always easy for him to read and right now they were rife with regret, sadness, disappointment and a little resentment and anger. Carlisle and Esme appeared before Jasper could contemplate the human girl's emotional state and he turned his attention to them.

"The wolves have asked for a meeting." Carlisle said gravely as he looked at his children and Bella.

"Why?" Alice asked confusedly.

"About Bella." Edward answered stiffly after he had read Carlisle's thoughts, "They want to discuss what will happen to her after the wedding."

The older vampire nodded his head at his son, "Yes. They wish to discuss the consequences of changing her."

"When is it?" Emmett asked, sounding eager at the prospect of a possible fight.

Carlisle rubbed his eyes and Esme placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow night." She answered softly, "They want Bella present as well."

"No." Edward denied staunchly and Bella looked at him in disbelief.

Carlisle sighed, "It affects her too, Edward. She has to come."

The bronze haired vampire pursed his lips angrily but he made no further comment instead he stood and held his hand out for Bella to take.

"I'll take you home."

The human girl nodded meekly and allowed him to lead her to his Volvo without protest.

* * *

Rosalie scowled darkly when she realized that Bella had managed to avoid telling them about what happened between her and the mutt's red-haired imprint.

_'Conniving bitch.' _She thought angrily as she glared at the wall.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, the next one and the one after that will probably be short too, but after those two I'll try to make the chapters longer again. Anyhooties, as much of a bitch as Rosalie is, I still like that she didn't fall for Bella's innocent, damsel-in-distress crap like everyone else. Also, I hope the vamps were somewhat in character in this chapter and I hope y'all like this chapter too!**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Ellelizzielaves: **Sorry I didn't reply to your review in the last chapter, I saw that you had reviewed after I had updated. Anyhooties, I'm glad you like the remake so far, I definitely think it's better than the original, if for no other reason other than Sunny's new Irish accent. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Woodshrew: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this one too!

**Lmv16: **Haha, she is super adorable. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **He is pretty badass. XD I hope you liked this chapter!

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Werewolflover98: **Haha, I'm glad you like the story so far. It seems that Connor is the popular vote for Leah's imprint right now, so maybe I'll have her imprint on him in a later chapter. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**PeaceLoveHopeFaithBooks: **I think I'll do a scene where Leah introduces Sunny to Moira and have her appear in a few chapters of just those three together, but I think I'll save the imprinting scene for the newer version of _A Sense of Irony_, although I'll add some Paul/Moira scenes into _Always Sunny_ too. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**WolfsDen: **I'm glad you like the story so far. Oh wow, I have no idea I used the word 'then' so much, thanks a bunch for pointing that out. I'll definitely try to lessen my usage of the word from now on. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Aoa1012: **Thanks, I'm glad you like Sunny's accent, it's fun to write. Haha, Lily is actually based off my little cousin Midnite, she's eight now, but she was a lot like Lily when she was four years old. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Anon Guest: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**KenzieMac: **Haha, I agree with you on the opposites attract thing too, but when I tried to picture Murphy and Leah, it just didn't seem to fit right me, but Connor definitely would be perfect for Leah, so I think I'll have her imprint on him and maybe come up with a girl for Murphy, so he's not lonely. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!


	22. Chapter 22: The Meeting

"Like bloody hell 'm stayin' behind!" Sunny shouted irately as she stood defiantly in front of Sam and Jacob in the middle of Sam and Emily's living room, "'m not some damsel tha' needs t'be protected like a fuckin' porcelain doll!"

"This has nothing to do with your fragility, Sunny." Sam sighed as he rubbed his face with a hand, "None of the other imprints are going."

"Tha's 'cause two o' them are three an' four years old!" Sunny retorted instantly as she widened her stance slightly and put her hands on her wide hips, "An' Kim an' Emily don' want t'deal wit' th' leeches!"

Sam growled slightly in annoyance and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Jacob sighed quietly and took a step towards his imprint with his hands raised pacifyingly.

"Sunny-"

"Don' even start wit' me, Jacob!"

The rest of the pack looked back-and-forth between their alpha, their second, and the furious redhead like their argument was Ping-Pong match. The three of them had been arguing loudly for almost an hour and a half over Sunny wanting to come to the meeting with the Cullens and so far, neither side was giving in.

"Sunny, please, this meeting could become dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." Jacob said in a soft voice as he put his hands on his imprint's shoulders.

Sunny scowled and shrugged his hands off her shoulders then she pointed a finger at his face.

"Ye want t'fuckin' coddle me, is what ye want!" She snapped in frustration and she threw her hands in the air, "Well guess what, I don' need t'be coddled! I've managed t'survive wit' out ye for nearly five years while takin' care o' a child t'boot!"

"I'm not trying to coddle you, Sunny!" Jacob growled then he rubbed is forehead with his fingers, "I know you can take care of yourself and I love that about you, but this is different. You didn't have to deal with vampires five years ago, they can _**kill**_you without even having to think about it, Sunny."

The redhead crossed her arms and glared at him obstinately. Jacob clenched his jaw and stared back at her just as stubbornly, neither one willing to back down.

"I think she should go." Quil suddenly stated and he flinched slightly when Sam and Jacob turned to glare at him, "Er, what I meant was, that it would be a good idea, because she should have some knowledge about the leeches and the treaty, for when Jacob becomes Alpha when Sam stops phasing."

"Thank ye!" Sunny exclaimed then she frowned slightly, "Wait, what? Ye know what, never mind, I don't care. Quil agrees with me!"

"That doesn't matter." Jacob growled as he glared at his friend, "I can tell her all she needs to know."

"Except for the fact that you'll sugarcoat shit when you do tell her." Paul stated boredly as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, "Just like Jared and Sam do when they talk to Emily and Kim about this stuff, but Sunny isn't them. She's tough and I think she can handle anything that involves those blood-suckers."

"Exactly! Thanks, Paul."

"Yeah, thanks Paul." Jacob hissed and the temperamental wolf smirked at him.

"Yes, we know Sunny is tough and she can most likely handle it," Sam agreed grudgingly and Sunny grinned, "But that doesn't change my decision. She stays here with the other imprints."

"Th' fuck?!" Sunny barked angrily and she glared at Sam, the grin completely wiped from her face as she scowled darkly.

"I don't know why you guys are even arguing to begin with." Leah commented idly as she picked at her nails, "If you don't let her go, she's just going to try and follow us there and that will just put her in even more danger than if she just went with us."

Jacob and Sam shared stricken looks as Leah's words sunk in and Sunny gave them a smug look. They all knew what the female werewolf said was completely, and unfortunately, very true. Sam sighed and rubbed his face with his hands then he gave Sunny a stern look.

"Damn it." Jacob huffed and he stomped out of the room angrily, the front door slamming signaling his exit.

Sunny looked in the direction he had disappeared in and shifted slightly at the guilt she was feeling. She didn't mean to make him angry, she got he was just trying to keep her safe, but she wasn't some fragile doll that needed to be constantly protected.

"You do whatever Jacob or I tell you to do, alright?" He said firmly and Sunny nodded eagerly in agreement, "And try to keep your smart-ass comments to yourself, Sunny. We don't need to start a way because you said something insulting."

"Yessir." The redhead said with a mock salute and Sam sighed again as he walked into the kitchen to inform Emily.

Paul grinned as he sauntered over to the redhead and he put a large hand on her shoulder.

"This meeting is going to be a lot more interesting."

Sunny grinned up at him and tried to ignore the small nervous flutter in her stomach as she followed the rest of the pack out of the house, calling a brief goodbye Emily, Kim, and the girls.

* * *

Sunny pursed her lips as she stared at the eight pale figures standing a good distance away from her, apparently on the other side of the invisible borderline. She knew Jacob wasn't really happy that she was here, but she refused to sit idly by like a good some Suzy Homemaker, that just wasn't who she was. She liked knowing what was going on, especially if it involved the safety of those she cared about. Call her nosy and reckless, that was just the way Sunny had always been and nothing was going to change that, not even an overprotective and sometimes overbearing werewolf soulmate.

The redhead was currently sandwiched between Paul and Quil in their wolf forms, waiting for both Sam and Jacob to return from phasing. While she waited, Sunny took the time to look at the Cullens, deciding to ignore the looks the only other completely human person was sending her way. She recognized Edmund and the four from the park the other day easily, though she didn't know their names. Sunny also recognized Carlisle standing in the middle and slightly in front of the group, with a beautiful woman by his side. Sunny assumed this was his wife, significant other, mate, or whatever the vampire equivalent was.

The woman caught Sunny's gaze and flashed a maternal smile in her direction that caused Sunny's eyes to widen slightly then she smiled brightly. She really couldn't help it, something about that woman—vampire, whatever—reminded Sunny of her mother. Her mother used to have that same compassionate and motherly expression on her face no matter who she was looking at. Sunny's attention was pulled away from the woman when Sam and Jacob appeared from the trees behind the line of wolves and Sunny.

The Irish girl didn't even blink when they both appeared in only a pair of cutoffs, though she wasn't ashamed to admit that she definitely appreciated the view of Jacob's bare muscular chest and back. She glanced over at Bella and the brunette looked back her with a slightly nervous and disgruntled look. Sunny quirked a brow and shook her head slightly then she looked away when Paul and Quil started forward, nudging her along with them. With the exception of Seth, Brady, and Collin, who had stayed behind to guard Sam and Emily's house where the other imprints plus Billy, Sue, and Old Quil were at, the whole pack had attended the meeting.

Sunny watched as the Cullens and the leech-lover started forward as well until only a few feet were between where they stood and where Sam and Jacob were standing, slightly in front of the pack. Sunny bit her lip slightly to keep from chuckling when the big vampire started waving at her enthusiastically after catching sight of her form in between the two horse-sized wolves. She waved back with a grin, unable to resist since his dimpled smile was infectious, then rolled her eyes in amusement when Jacob and Paul growled at him. The large vampire held his hands up in submission, though it didn't help his case when he smiled and winked at the redhead.

"We've come to discuss your plans with Bella after the wedding." Sam broke in brusquely before a possible fight broke out.

* * *

Jacob growled warningly at the large vampire one last time then he refocused his attention on the matter at hand. He didn't even spare Bella a glance as he cast a quick look over his shoulder to check on Sunny. He met her eyes briefly and she flashed him a bright smile, her green eyes sparkling with their usual mischief and happiness and he breathed a quiet sigh as he turned his head to look at the lead bloodsucker. He may not be happy that she was here but, he'd admit that it did make him feel better to know that at least he could keep an eye on her instead of having to rely on Seth, Brady, and Collin to do it.

The vampire doctor stepped forward and clasped his hands humbly in front of him, "The plan is to change her after she and Edward return from their honeymoon."

Jacob noticed a disgruntled look appear on said leech's face as he looked behind Jacob and Sam to stare at the rest of the pack Jacob idly wondered what he happened to pick up from his pack mates. Nothing very nice most likely, especially with Paul and Leah in the group.

"You realize that would be breaking the treaty." Sam stated carefully, "If she is Changed here, it will be a declaration of war."

"But I'm willing." Bella objected and she blushed brightly when everyone's attention snapped towards her.

"Willing or not doesn't matter." Jacob replied coolly, "That was the agreement when the Cullens first arrived in Forks and there are no exceptions."

He caught the disbelieving look on Bella's face but he ignored it in favor of concentrating on what the doctor—or Dr. Drac as Sunny fondly referred to him as—started talking again.

"We understand that." The oldest vampire said in his calm and humble voice, "We planned to take her somewhere else to be changed."

"Then you will not be welcome back." Sam responded stoically and he ignored the outraged snarls from the blonde female and Bella's leech.

"How is that breaking the treaty?" Bella's leech demanded with a small hiss.

Jacob heard Sunny shift slightly behind him and he could picture the irritated look on her face as she stared at the bronze-haired vampire.

"It will be a violation of the treaty." Jacob said with a shrug and he crossed his arms, "There's no guarantee you won't change someone else if you come back."

"They wouldn't do that!" Bella cried out in protest, "You know they wouldn't do that, Jake."

The young man shrugged again, but he remained silently, allowing Sam to speak again. Jacob watched curiously as a pained expression appeared on Edward's pale face, his topaz eyes riveted to the wolves standing behind Jacob and Sam. Jacob wondered again, just what thoughts he was picking up from his pack and imprint.

"That is what the Council has decided." Sam said resolutely as his brown-eyed gaze boring into Carlisle's golden one, "You will not be welcome here if she is changed."

Carlisle's lips pursed and he inclined his head slightly towards Sam, "Let me discuss this with my family."

Sam gave him a sharp nod and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the family of leeches and Bella walk a few feet away. He noticed Jacob looking curiously at Bella's leech and followed his gaze, blinking at the furious look the bronze haired vampire was directing at his second in command.

"What did you do to piss him off?" Sam asked lowly, so only Jacob and the pack could hear.

The young man shrugged his shoulders and he gave the slightly shorter man a confused look, "No idea."

"What' 're ye whisperin' 'bout?"

Sunny's drawled question pulled Sam and Jacob's attention away from the talking leeches and they looked down at her, neither wanted to admit that they were slightly surprised that she had managed to sneak up on them while they had been distracted. She looked up at them with innocent green eyes, though Jacob could see the mischief in them and the slightly upturn of her lips.

"Nothing." Sam stated and he looked back at the Cullens.

Sunny stuck her tongue out at him when he wasn't looking before focusing on Jacob who was staring down at her with a slightly unreadable expression on his handsome face. The redhead looked at the ground shifted her weight from foot-to-foot for a moment then she looked back up at Jacob.

"'Re ye mad at me?" She asked quietly as she folded her arms loosely over her chest.

Jacob's eyebrows rose in surprise at the question and he gave her a curious look, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Ye know," Sunny said and she waved her hand in a vague gesture that encompassed the whole clearing, "For bein' a stubborn bitch 'bout comin' to th' meetin'."

"You're not a bitch." Jacob stated with a sigh and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a warm hug, "Definitely stubborn, but not a bitch."

Sunny gave a muffled laugh against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She tilted her head back so she could look at him, a small smile on her lips.

"So yer not mad, then?"

"A little bit." Jacob sighed and she made an apologetic face, so he gave her a gently squeeze, "But, I get why you wanted to come. I sometimes forget that you don't always need the big, bad wolf to protect you."

"Big, bad wolf indeed." The Irish girl snickered and pressed a kiss to his jaw, "I don' mind ye protectin' me, jus' don' be so overbearin' 'bout it, mother-hen."

"No promises." He said then he pressed a light kiss to her nose, causing her to go cross-eyed.

Sunny smiled when he chuckled quietly and she rested her chin on his shoulder, her gaze lingering slightly on the conversing vampire family several yards away. She quirked a brow when she caught the bronze-haired vampire staring over at them with a hard expression on his overly handsome face.

"Love, what did ye do t'piss Eddie off?" Sunny asked curiously as she glanced at Jacob then back to the vampires.

Jacob shifted their bodies slightly so he could look in the vampires' direction. He frowned slightly when he caught Edward's dark stare.

"I have no idea." Jacob muttered in reply as he shifted again so his imprint was blocked from the blood-sucker's view, "Figured he must have heard something from one of the others."

"What do ye mean?" Sunny asked him curiously and she peered over his shoulder to look at the bronze-haired leech again.

"He can read minds."

"Oh…well, damn."

"What?"

Sunny looked up at him from her lashes and she shrugged her shoulders, "Nothin', jus' think it sucks t'be 'im, 'specially wit' Paul an' Leah here."

Jacob's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at her, "Sunny…"

The redhead fidgeted slightly under his gaze, briefly meeting his eyes then she looked away. After a moment she met his gaze head on with defiance.

"Stop looking at me like that." She mumbled quietly.

Tell me what you did." He retorted and Sunny scowled, both of them ignoring Sam and the rest of the pack who was staring at the two in bemusement.

* * *

Paul snorted in amusement as he watched Sunny scowl up at Jacob. He knew why the leech-lover's bloodsucker looked ready to rip Jacob's head off. The pack members that were at the meeting knew too, in fact. They had all seen the nervous expression that held a slight resentment in it whenever Bella looked over at the Irish girl, though it seemed that Sunny didn't care and was ignoring the other human girl. But the looks had caused a chain-reaction among the pack, starting with Paul when he had started thinking about the day Bella had come over to La Push a little over a month ago. Although he and the rest of the pack hadn't seen Bella kiss Jacob firt-hand, they had seen the kiss in Jacob's memories when they had all been in wolf-form together shortly after the incident had taken place.

'_Do you think she's going to tell him?' _Quil questioned over the mind-link, practically bouncing with anticipation.

Leah snorted, _'God, I hope so. I want to see those bloodsuckers' reactions when they realize their sweet, innocent Bella is a two-timing slut.' _

'_That's not nice, Leah.' _Jared chided, though it was more of a formality since he sounded just as eager.

Paul grinned wolfishly as the bloodsucker's glare focused on Leah and his lips curled into a snarl.

'_That's right, pretty boy.' _The volatile wolf crowed with harsh laughter as he brought up the memory of his precious human trying to shove her tongue down his pack mate's throat, all from Jacob's point of view.

Leah's cackled filled the minds of the other wolves along with the memory of Sunny beating the crap out of Bella.

'_You two are horrible.' _Embry stated drily, ever the pacifist of the pack.

The two most temperamental pack members snorted out loud which drew Sunny, Jacob and Sam's attention to them. Leah and Paul looked back as innocently as they could in their wolf forms, though it only for a few moments because Leah started to wheeze in laughter.

* * *

Jacob scowled at Leah, who was laughing wheezily in her small wolf form then he looked back at Sunny. The redhead looked up at him innocently and her eyes flickered over his shoulder and she gestured lamely.

"Oh look, the corpsicles plus their blood bag are back."

Jacob gave her a look that clearly stated 'This wasn't over' then he turned to face the Cullens and Bella. The big vampire was booming with laughter as he leaned against the pained-looking blonde male.

"Corpsicles." The burly vampire chuckled and he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye as he looked at Sunny with mirth-filled gold eyes, "That's a new one."

The Irish girl shrugged one shoulder then nudged Jacob gently with her hip when he growled lowly at the large vampire.

"Thanks I guess." Sunny mumbled and she scratched the back of her head lightly, gesturing lamely over to where Paul and Quil were still standing, "'M jus' goin' t'go stand back over there. Carry on."

She moved to step away from Jacob, but he wrapped his arm around her shoulders loosely and he scowled slightly at the large vampire. He was annoyed with the way the leech was grinning and appraising his imprint.

"Where did the mutts find you, girl?" The muscular vampire asked with a chuckle, "Not the dog pound, I hope."

"Where did Blondie find ye?" Sunny retorted drily, unable to resist letting the leech's barb go, "An Undead Mister Universe Competition?"

Sam sighed and shook his head while Carlisle cleared his throat quietly and everyone looked over at him. Sam gave Sunny a pointed a look, to which she responded to with a wide-eyed, blameless look. The oldest vampire was giving the larger one the same pointed look, but the corners of his lips were turned up ever so slightly.

"Sorry," Sunny said with a small, sincere smile as she slipped out from under Jacob's arm and walked backwards to stand between Paul and Quil again, "Carry on."

"Thank you, Miss Finnegan." Carlisle said graciously then he turned to look at Sam, "We've decided to proceeded as planned. After the honeymoon, we allow Bella to say goodbye to her family and friends then we will leave so that she may be changed."

Sam inclined his head in consent and he turned on his heel. The meeting was clearly over as nothing more needed to be said on the matter. Jacob scooped Sunny into his arms and walked after Sam, the rest of the wolf pack following them back into the forest.

* * *

Sunny glanced back once and her green eyes clashed with a pair of hurt and angry topaz. She frowned slightly, feeling slightly bad for the bronze haired vampire. She hadn't meant to think about _that _day. The day Bella metaphorically stuck her hands in Sunny's cookie jar and had gotten verbally bitch-slapped for it. The redhead shook her head to clear those thoughts from her mind and she wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes drifted shut and she started to doze in his arms as his inhuman temperature surrounded her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, sorry for the not so terribly long length of the chapter, the next one is probably going to be even shorter. Now, there are some serious changes in this chapter from the original since someone pointed out that in the original that they thought Sunny was too chatty during the meeting, so I fixed that a bit and made her quieter, more respectful of the meeting taking place, though she did talk a bit with Jacob when the vamps were conferring. I also add a small bit of the fight that took place between Sam, Jacob, and Sunny on her going to the meeting, so I hope y'all liked that part. Anyhooties, the next chapter will be the meeting told from the vampires' POVs and it should be posted sometime tomorrow, so stay tuned for that, lovelies!**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thanks, haha, I'm not really sure if Bella would have lied or not, to be honest. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Anon Guest: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**PotterNinja: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked this chapter! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Haha, sorry, I guess. XD I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last two chapters and I hope you had fun at the baseball game! Connor seems to be the popular vote between the two brothers, so I think I'll definitely have Leah imprint on him. Oh the ideas are already flowing on the best way for them to meet. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**RougeReaper: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Caleb's babe: **Haha, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Nostalgic Child: **Ah, yeah, I couldn't think of what to do with either of them in the new version, so I just decided to not have them in the story. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Miramisa90212: **Le sigh, she's left for now, she'll be making another appearance in the next chapter, but after that's she'll be gone for a little bit, thankfully. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**BookLover695: **Haha, unfortunately, Rose and Sunny still don't get along quite yet. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Aoa1012: **Well, Jake definitely wasn't too thrilled about her meeting the vampires that's for sure. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!


	23. Chapter 23: The Vampires and the Wolves

Emmett grinned widely as he and his family arrived at the clearing and he saw seven horse-sized wolves standing on the opposite side, but what really had caught his attention was the tall redhead human girl that was sandwiched between a chocolate brown wolf with a lighter face and another slightly larger wolf that had dark silver fur. The two largest wolves broke away from the pack and headed into the woods behind them, most like to phase back to human.

"Looks like your friend is here, Rose." The large vampire said with a throaty chuckle as he gestured towards the redhead.

The blonde vampire gave him a sour look and scowled darkly at the human who was looking at them with mild interest. Esme looked at her two children curiously before looking at the human standing in the middle of the wolves.

The serene woman smiled when the young woman met her gaze. Esme was a bit surprised when the girl smiled back brightly. The vampire matriarch couldn't help the surge of warmth that went through her at the sweet expression on the girl's face.

"Don't get your hopes up, Esme." Edward stated drily when he picked up on his adopted mother's thoughts, "She's not as kind as she appears."

Emmett laughed loudly as he looked at his brother, "Maybe she just doesn't like you."

Bella made a noise from beside the bronze haired vampire, "She's rude."

"That's probably the only thing we will _ever_ agree on." Rosalie commented darkly without looking at the brunette.

Bella shifted closer to Edward subconsciously and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders gently. They were all saved from further comment by the appearance of Sam and Jacob walking back into the clearing in their human forms.

"Let's go." Carlisle said and looked at each of his family once before starting towards the invisible treaty line.

His family and Bella followed after him quietly.

* * *

Edward rolled his eyes when Emmett started waving enthusiastically at the mutt's imprint with an idiotic grin on his face. He would admit to being surprised when the girl actually waved back, a grin spreading across her own face. Jacob growled lowly and Emmett held his hands up in surrender, but his mock pacifying gesture was ruined when he sent a wink in the redhead's direction.

"We've come to discuss your plans with Bella after the wedding." The alpha stated brusquely, obviously trying to prevent a fight from breaking out.

Edward felt a brief sense of relief when Jacob didn't even look at Bella and instead kept his gaze on Carlisle. He turned his attention away from the mutt to focus on his adopted, who had stepped forward with his hands clasped in front of him.

"The plan is to change her after she and Edward return from their honeymoon." Carlisle said calmly.

Edward twitched slightly he caught a stray thought from one of the wolves, but he forced himself to block out the thoughts. It was proving to be futile as they were a lot stronger than the average human's thoughts.

'_Can't believe we have to negotiate with these leeches.' _

'_Shut up, Paul.'_

'_Wow, I didn't realize you could use such big words, Lahote.'_

'_Bite me, Leah.'_

Edward shook his head subtly to clear the invasive thoughts from his mind and he refocused on the conversation that was going on.

"You realize that would be breaking the treaty." Sam stated carefully, "If she is changed here, it will be a declaration of war."

Edward looked at him narrowly but Bella's sudden objection drew everyone's attention towards her.

"But I'm willing!"

"Willing or not doesn't matter." The mutt said unemotionally, "That was the agreement when the Cullens first arrived in Forks and there are no exceptions."

Edward saw tightened his grip on her shoulders lightly when he saw the disbelief on her pale face.

"We understand that." Carlisle stated, his voice still calm and humble, "We planned to take her somewhere else to be changed."

"Then you will not be welcome back." The alpha said stoically as his gaze never left Carlisle's even when Edward and Rosalie snarled in objection.

"How is that breaking the treaty?" Edward demanded as he tried rein in his temper, but he was finding it increasingly difficult as the wolves thoughts had progressively gotten more insulting.

He also noticed the irritated look the redhead was giving him, but he chose to ignore it.

_'He can' be serious?' _Edward clenched his jaw slightly as the redhead's thoughts brushed his mind. The mutt shrugged and crossed his arms, "It will still be a violation of the treaty. There's no guarantee you won't change someone else if you come back."

"They wouldn't do that!" Bella cried out in protest and Edward glanced down at her, "You know they wouldn't do that, Jake.

'_An' Suzy Home-wrecker tries to strike again…'_

Edward almost cringed as the redhead's infuriated thoughts reached him.

'_Honestly, can' she bloody stick t'her own supernatural boyfriend? Maybe I should have kicked 'er arse last time…'_

Edward frowned slightly at her thoughts then he stiffened as a memory washed over him. A memory where he was looking out a window as Bella, his Bella, kissed the stupid mutt standing in front of him. Edward stared at the redhead for a moment before he was bombarded with the same memory but from the mutt's perspective but from his pack mates thoughts. Apparently, the whole pack had seen what had happened between Jacob and Bella in Jacob's thoughts.

He felt his non-beating heart clench in pain and he looked down at Bella. His sweet, loving Bella, who was staring the wolves in stunned disbelief. His attention was pulled away from his mate and towards the pack's alpha.

"That is what the Council has decided." He said resolutely without taking his gaze from Carlisle's, "You will not be welcome here if she is changed."

Edward could hear the laughter of the only female in the pack in his mind as he glared at Jacob furiously, angry that he would try to take Bella away from even though he had an imprint. He's mind wouldn't let him place the blame on his Bella, even though he had clearly seen her kiss Jacob and not the other way around. He wouldn't believe that his fiancé would do that. He couldn't believe that.

"Let me discuss this with my family." Carlisle stated with pursed lips before leading his family and Bella a little bit a ways from the wolves and the human girl.

* * *

Jasper looked at Edward out of the corner of his eye, picking up on his anger and emotional pain easily. He'd also been able to pick up the anger the wolves' human girl had felt for a moment before it had been replaced by a happiness Jasper was beginning to associate with the young woman. The blonde male gently touched his brother's arm.

"What's wrong, Edward?" He asked so quietly that only he could hear.

Edward glanced at him and all but snarled softly, "That mutt kissed Bella. That's why came home crying that day, because of his imprint."

Jasper frowned and glanced back at the wolves, noticing that the female was now standing between the two in human form with Jacob's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"What did you say?" Rosalie demanded suddenly, having heard Edward's words and she looked down at a confused Bella, "You kissed the dog?"

Bella's entire face blanched, "What?"

Rosalie's lip curled and now the rest of the coven was staring at the young human with curiosity and confusion.

"I don't…" Bella stuttered looking between the vampires with wide brown eyes.

"Bella," Edward said softly, looking at her imploringly, "What happened that day?"

The young woman bit her lip and hung her head in shame as she wrapped her arms around her stomach loosely.

"We kissed. But it was an accident." She hurried to explain when she looked up and saw the pained expression on her fiancé's face, "I swear, I just went over to talk to him about coming to the wedding and then it just sort of happened."

"Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?" Rosalie demanded, furious that the girl standing meekly in front of her would do such a thing to hurt her brother.

Bella looked at the ground the shame obvious in her face, "I-I kissed him, but I had to know."

"Know what?" The blonde woman snarled, looking ready to rip Bella's head off, "What did you possible have to know that involved acting like a two-timing slut?"

"She wanted to know if Jacob no longer truly in love with her." Jasper said quietly as he picked up on the human girl's emotions.

Edward clenched his fists tightly and glared at the mutt, who was looked to be in a serious conversation with the redhead. He could feel their thoughts drifting threw his mind, but he didn't pay attention to them and instead focused on his anger. He wanted to blame the mutt, even though he knew it was wrong. But he couldn't blame Bella, because if he did, then he would be admitting to himself that she might still have feelings for Jacob Black and the pain from admitting it would crush him. It was easy to delude himself and place the blame on the dog, so that's what he did.

"Enough." Esme said quietly, always the voice of reason, "We will discuss this at home where our words will not be overheard, understood?"

They all nodded, though Edward's was a bit stiffer than the others. Carlisle sighed quietly.

Bella bit her lip and she looked up at Edward sadly, her brown eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"If we still have the wedding then I don't mind being changed somewhere else and not coming back." She said quietly, "But I understand if you don't want to marry me…"

Edward jerked his gaze down to his mate and he gently touched her cheek, giving her a tight smile.

"Of course we're still having the wedding." He said gently as he caressed her cheek with a cold thumb, "I still love you."

The young human girl gave him a watery smile. They both ignored Rosalie's snort of disgust as they stared at each other.

"Alright." Carlisle said and he clapped his hands together quietly, "Then let us inform our friends."

* * *

"Oh look, the corpsicles plus their blood bag are back." The redhead stated in obvious relief as she gestured over her mutt's shoulder.

Edward scowled at her words but Emmett's booming laughter filled the clearing. Esme covered her mouth to hide her smile while Alice giggled and hid her face in Jasper's arm, who had a very slight smile on his face. Carlisle was looking at the young woman with amusement and slight affection but Rosalie was scowling at her.

"Corpsicles." Emmett crowed with another laugh as he leaned against Jasper and looked at the bemused redhead with amused eyes, "That's a new one."

The Irish girl shrugged a shoulder and she nudged her mutt with a hip when he had begun to growl lowly at Emmett.

"Thanks, I guess." She mumbled as she scratched the back of her head lightly then she gestured lamely over to at two of the wolves, "'M jus' goin' t'go stand back over there. Carry on."

The vampires watched as she moved to step away from her wolf, but he stopped her by wrapping his arm around her shoulders loosely. Emmett grinned widely when the wolf scowled at him, finding his possessive display amusing.

"Where did the mutts find you, girl?" Emmett asked with a chuckle, unable to resist taunting the mutts a little, "Not the dog pound I hope."

"Where did Blondie find ye?" The redhead retorted drily with a small snort, "An Undead Mister Universe Competition?"

Emmett almost howled with laughter but Carlisle pointedly cleared his throat while the alpha sighed and shook his head, drawing everyone's attention to them. Edward noticed the alpha give the girl a pointed look to which she responded with a wide-eyed guileless expression. Carlisle was giving Emmett the same look, but his family could see the slight up-turn of his lips and Emmett grinned at his adopted father unrepentantly.

"Sorry." The redhead apologized with a small, sincere smile that she directed at the alpha and Carlisle as she slipped out from under her mutt's arm and she walked backwards to stand between two of the wolves again, "Carry on."

"Thank you, Miss Finnegan." Carlisle said graciously then he refocused his attention on Sam, "We've decided to proceed as planned. After the honeymoon, we allow Bella to say goodbye to her family and friends then we will leave so that she may be changed."

The alpha looked at them all shrewdly and he inclined his head in consent. The wolf turned on his heel and exited the clearing his pack following after him. The vampires and Bella watched as Jacob scooped the redhead in his arms then trotted after his pack. Edward's topaz eyes met slightly concerned green when the redhead looked over the mutt's shoulder.

'_I'm sorry.' _Her thoughts brushed over him, surprising him with their sincerity, _'I didn't mean for you to find out that way.'_

Edward sucked in a quiet breath and bowed his head slightly to her, though the redhead didn't see because she had tucked her head against the mutt's shoulder.

* * *

Bella bit her lip when the redhead looked over her former best friend's shoulder. Bella followed her gaze and she felt a slight twinge of jealousy when she the redhead was looking at Edward. The jealousy evaporated and was replaced by guilt when she saw the hurt look on his before it cleared and understanding replaced it. The other vampires had already departed, leaving Bella and Edward alone in the clearing.

"Edward?" Bella said is name concernedly.

The bronze haired vampire looked down at her, not really seeing her then he shook his head.

Bella bit her lip and threw her arms around his marble like body,

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry." She sobbed against his stone cold chest.

"I know. I forgive, but please don't do that again." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around her waist gently and rested his head against the top of hers.

He wondered deep down if he really did forgive her, but he brushed those thoughts away. It didn't matter, he loved her anyway and he would just ignore the small amount of resentment he felt towards the wolf.

"I won't, I promise." Bella said as she nodded furiously, "I realize now that he's moved on and I'm happy for him."

The brunette pulled away from Edward and she looked up at him with a watery smile, "She really is perfect for him, I think. I just hope he can forgive me too. I hope they both can."

Edward smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "I'm sure that they will."

Bella smiled and leaned into him, happy not only for herself but for Jacob as well. She really did think that kiss was a mistake, she didn't even know why she had done it but she regretted it with every fiber of her being. Bella was determined to make both Jacob and his imprint see that.

* * *

**Author's Note: Short, I know, I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyhooties, here's the meeting from the vampires' POVs. Made some changes from the original, such as Edward's thoughts and feelings on certain things –cough-The two-timing slut-cough- Ahem, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll try to update soon!**

**PS – This is totally random, but I was looking for a picture that would somewhat resemble how I pictured Sunny in my head and lo-and-behold, I stumble upon a picture of Catherine Bérubé. I almost had a coronary when I saw a picture of this woman, because she looks almost exactly how I imagined Sunny to look, just with longer hair. If you can, y'all should Google Catherine Bérubé and tell me what you think.**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Anon Guest: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Babyboonisha: **That's alright, I completely understand, my phone doesn't let me review either and I have to use my dad's laptop since mine still needs to be fixed. I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I don't think Bella ever really does anything other than cause trouble for everyone else, either way she's annoying. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Caleb's babe: **Haha, thanks, I'm glad you like the story! I hope you liked this chapter!

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Miramisa90212: **Haha, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Woodshrew: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last few chapters! I hope you liked this one too!

**PotterNinja: **Heehee, I'm glad you like the story so much. I hope you liked this chapter too!


	24. Chapter 24: The Haughty Princess

"How are things with you and Jacob, Sunny?" Emily asked as she kneaded the dough for the blueberry bread she was going to bake.

Kim giggled quietly into her hand while the redhead twitched slightly from her seat at the kitchen table. A little over two and a half weeks had passed since the meeting between the La Push wolf pack and the Cullens about the Bella situation, and the wedding was now just a week and a half away and still approaching rapidly. Sam had been practically running the wolves ragged with doubling patrols around not only La Push, but Forks as well. He wanted to be prepared since he knew that there was going to be another coven coming to the wedding and he didn't want anyone getting eaten. Sunny thought he was being ridiculous, but that could have just been because she wasn't able to spend as much time with Jacob as she wanted too.

"'M havin' th' strangest sense o' déjà vu." The redhead muttered as she looked at Emily through playfully narrowed eyes, "We're doin' fine. What point 're ye tryin' t'get at, Em?"

The older woman smiled serenely while Kim continued to giggle into her hand before sobering at the miffed expression on her friend's face.

"She wants to know if you do have, you know, done it." Kim clarified as a slight blush stained her cheeks.

"Done what?" Sunny questioned dumbly as she gave Kim a confused look then she stared at the two women in surprise when she realized what the Kim had meant, "What th' hell? We've only been datin' a little over a month an' yer askin' if we've had sex yet? 're ye two _**insane**_?"

Kim giggled again and Emily wiped her floury hands on her apron.

"We know you've only been dating for a little bit, Sunny." The slightly older woman soothed with an amused smile, "But the sexual tension between you and Jacob has between brewing since the moment you met."

Sunny gave her an unamused look as she stood, "I have no idea what yer talkin' 'bout. 'M going to go check on th' girls."

Emily and Kim watched Sunny stalk out of the kitchen, muttering under breath, then they shared a sidelong glance with each other.

"That girl is so stubborn." Emily said with an exasperated sigh and Kim laughed lightly.

"That's why she and Jacob are so perfect for each other." The young woman said with a chuckle, "They're both so damn hardheaded."

"Amen to that."

* * *

"Hey girls." Sunny said as she entered the living room, where Lily and Claire were watching cartoons, "How would ye girls like t'go an' play outside?"

It took a moment for the two young girls to pull their gazes away from Spongebob Squarepants and once they did, they stared at Sunny oddly.

"Play what?" Lily asked after another moment.

A mischievous smile broke out on Sunny's face and she held her hands out for the girls to take.

"Well, ye'll jus' have t'come wit' me an' find out, now won' ye?" She teased lightly.

Lily and Claire looked at each other, having a silent conversation in a way only best friends could then they looked back up at Sunny and shrugged.

"Okay." They chorused, each taking one of Sunny's hands and allowing her to pull them up.

Sunny smiled at both girls then headed towards the front door, calling out to tell Emily and Kim what they were doing as she passed the kitchen.

"Alright, just be careful you three!" Emily called back like the mother-hen she was and Sunny, Lily, and Claire shared a look and rolled their eyes before exiting the house.

* * *

Sunny turned and clapped her hands once they were standing in the yard, her back to the small dirt driveway. The two young girls looked up at her expectantly.

"Okay, what do ye lasses want t'do?" Sunny asked with a wide grin.

Claire and Lily shared an exasperated look before looking back at Lily's older sister.

"Can you tell us a story?" Claire asked, big brown eyes staring up into Sunny's green ones hopefully as Lily nodded fervently from beside her friend.

Lily and Claire nodded, still looking at her hopefully and Sunny tapped her chin in thought.

"Oh!" She exclaimed and crouched down in front of the two girls, "How 'bout I tell ye girls a story me Ma used t'tell me when I was young?"

"Okay!" The two girls said together and they clasped their hands eagerly as they nodded rapidly in agreement.

"Alrigh' then." Sunny said with a grin and she sat cross-legged on the ground, Lily and Claire following suit a moment later, "This story is called _The Haughty Princess."_

Sunny cleared her throat once then began the tale.

"There was once a very worthy king, whose daughter was th' greatest beauty tha' could be seen far or near, but she was a proud as Lucifer, an' no king or prince would she agree t'marry." Sunny spoke slowly and clearly, her Irish brogue softened slightly, "Her father tired out at last, an' invited every king, an' prince, an' duke, an' earl tha' he knew or didn't know t'come to his court t'give her one trial more. They all came, an' next day after breakfast they stood in a row in th' lawn, an' th' princess walked along in the front o' them to make her choice."

"One was fat, an' says she, '_I won' have ye, Beer-barrel!'_" Sunny spoke in a high-pitched, overly girly voice when she said the princess's words, "One was tall an' thin, an' t'him she said, _'I won' have yem Ramrod!' _To a white-faced man she said, _'I won' have ye, Pale Death_;' and to a red-cheeked man she said, _'I won' have ye, Cockscomb!'_"

Claire and Lily giggled quietly behind their hands when Sunny tossed her head snottily each time she spoke as the haughty princess. Sunny smiled slightly at them and continued her story.

"She stopped a little before th' last of all, for he was a fine man in face an' form. She wanted t'find some defect in him, but he had nothing remarkable but a ring o' brown curling hair under his chin. She admired him a little, an' then carried it off with," Sunny pitched her voice so it was overly girly and snotty again, "_'I won' have ye, Whiskers!'_ So all went away, an' th' king was so vexed, he said to her,"

Sunny lowered her voice so it was deep and manly sounding, causing Claire and Lily to giggle again.

"'_Now t'punish yer impedence, I'll give ye to th' first beggarman or singing _sthronshuch _that calls.'_" Sunny's voice returned to normal and she chuckled slightly, "An', as sure as th' heath-money, a fellow all over rags, an' hair tha' came down t'his shoulders, an' a bushy red beard all over his face, came next mornin', an' began t'sing before th' parlor window. When th' song was over, th' hall-door was opened, th' singer asked in, th' priest brought, an' th' princess married t'Beardy."

Claire and Lily snickered at the nickname and Sunny gave them a silly grin then she made her expression furious and she waved her arms around wildly as she continued.

"The princess roared an' she bawled, but her father didn't mind her. _'There,_' says he to th' bride-groom, _'Is five guineas fer ye. Take yer wife out o' my sight, an' never let me lay eyes on ye or her again.'"_

The girls were so enraptured with Sunny's story that they didn't notice that the pack, plus Emily and Kim were standing behind the redhead, who didn't see them because her back was turned.

"Off th' beggarman lead her, an' dismal enough she was. The only thing that gave her relief was th' tones o' her husband's voice and his genteel manners." Sunny spoke lightly in the high-pitched voice again, "_'Whose wood is this?' _said she, as they were going through one. _'It belongs to th' king ye called Whiskers yesterday.'_ He gave her the same answer about meadows and corn-fields, an' at a last a fine city. _'Ah, what a fool I was!'_ said she to herself. _'He was a fine man, an' I might have him for a husband.'_ At last they were comin' up to a poor cabin. _'Why are ye bringin' me here?'_ says the poor lady. _'This is my house,'_ said he, _'And now it's yours.'_ She began to cry, but she was tired an' hungry, an' she went in wit' him."

Sunny clucked her tongue lightly against the roof of her mouth, "Ovoch! There was neither a table laid out, nor a fire burnin', an' she was obliged t'help her husband t'light it, an' boil their dinner, an' clean up th' place after; an' th' next day he made her put on a stuff gown an' a cotton handkerchief. When she had her house readied up, an' no business t'keep her employed, he brought home some sallies, those are willows," Sunny explained at the confused looks on Claire and Lily's face then she continued the story, "He peeled them an' showed her how to make baskets. But th' hard twigs bruised her delicate fingers, an' she began t'cry. Well, then, he asked her t'mend their clothes, but th' needle drew blood from her fingers, an' she cried again."

"This princess sounds like a wimp." Lily stated and she scrunched her nose up in distaste.

Sunny gave her a stern look and the young girl smiled sheepishly, playfully zipping her lips clothes. The redhead looked at her a moment then continued, the three still oblivious to the group standing behind Sunny.

"He couldn't bear t'see her tears, so he brought a creel o' earthenware, an' sent her to th' market t'sell them. This was th' hardest trial o' all, but she looked so beautiful an' sorrowful, an' such a nice air about her, tha' all her pans, an' jugs, an' plates, an' dishes were gone before noon, an' th' only mark of her old pride she showed was a slap she gave a buckeen across th' face when he asked her t'go in an' take share o' a quart." Sunny spoke then giggled quietly along with Lily and Claire, "Well, her husband was so glad, he sent her wit' another creel th' next day; but faith! Her luck was after desertin' her. A drunken huntsman cale up riding' an' his beast got in among her ware, an' made _brishe_ o' every mother's son o' 'em. She went home cryin' an' her husband wasn't at all pleased. _'I see,_' said he, _'You're not fit for business. Come along I'll get you a kitchen-maid's place in the palace. I know th' cook.'_"

Lily and Claire leaned forward eagerly when Sunny paused to take a breath and the redhead cleared her throat again.

"So th' poor thing was obliged t'stifle her pride once more. She was kept very busy, an' th' footman an' th' butler would be very imprudent about lookin' for a kiss, but she let a screech out o' her th' first attempt was made, an' th' cook gave th' fellow such a lambastin' wit' th' besom tha' he made no second offer." As she spoke, Sunny held her hand up in a fist to show the girls what she meant and the two giggled behind their hands, "She went home t'her husband every night, an' she carried broken foods in paper in her side pockets. A week after she got service, there was a great bustle in the kitchen. The king was goin' t'be married, but no one knew who th' bride was t'be. Well, in th' evenin' th' cook filled th' princess's pockets with cold meat an' puddings, an' says she, _'Before ye go, let us have a look at th' great doings in th' big parlor.' _So they came near th' door t'get a peep, an' who should come out but th' king himself, as handsome as ye please, an' no other but King Whiskers himself!"

"'_Your handsome helper must pay for her peeping.' _Said he to the cook, _'And dance a jig with me,_'" Sunny gave the girls a sly smile as she spoke, "Whether she would or no, he held her hand an' brought her into th' parlor. The fiddlers stuck up, an' away went _**him**_ with _**her**_. But they hadn't danced two steps when th' meat an' the puddens flew out o' her pockets!"

Lily and Claire gasped in shock, so into the tale that they felt embarrassed for the haughty princess. Sunny couldn't help but snort quietly then she continued her tale.

"Everyone roared out, an' she flew to th' floor, cryin' piteously. But she was soon caught by th' king, an' taken into th' back parlor." Sunny deepened her voice slightly, "_'Do ye know me my darling?' _said he. _'I'm both King Whiskers, your husband th' ballad-singer, an' th' drunken huntsman. Your father knew me well enough when he gave you to me, an' all was to drive your pride out of ye.'_ Well, she didn't know how she was with fright, shame, an' joy. Love was uppermost any-how, for she laid her head on her husband's breast an' cried like a child."

"Aww…" Lily and Claire cooed, swooning as much as two little girls their age could.

Sunny smiled at them and bobbed her head in agreement, "The maids-o'-honor soon had her away an' dressed her as fine as hands an' pins could do it, an' there were her mother an' father, too. An' while th' company was wonderin' what end o' th' handsome girl an' th' king, he an' his queen, _**who**_ they didn't know in her fine clothes, an' th' other king an' queen, came in, an' such rejoicings an' fine doings as there was." Sunny chuckled lightly, "Well, one o' us will never see, anyway. An' tha', m'dears, is th' tale of the Haughty Princess."

Sudden clapping and whistling caused the girls to look behind them in surprise. Lily and Claire clapped and laughed while Sunny smiled when they saw the pack, plus Emily and Kim standing around the porch with wide grins on their faces. The young Irish woman jumped to her feet and help the two girls up, watching with amusement as they instantly rushed over to Quil and Embry. Both boys had the dorkiest smiles that Sunny had ever seen on their face as they scooped their young imprints into their arms and twirled them around slightly, Lily and Claire shrieking gleefully.

Sunny watched with amusement as the girls spoke animatedly to their wolves with wild hand gestures and big smiles on their faces. She grinned as Paul, Jacob, Leah, Jared and Kim strode towards her spot in the grassy front yard while Sam, Seth, Brady, and Collin followed Emily back into the house with Embry and Quil walking after them, Lily and Claire in their arms.

* * *

"That was an interesting story, princess." Paul drawled as he took a seat across from the Irish girl.

Jacob smiled when she shrugged nonchalantly and he sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders while the others took seats around them. Sunny smiled and leaned into Jacob's side happily as she curled her arm around his waist, making his smile grow.

"Aye, 'twas also one o' th' tamer Irish fairy tales I know." The redhead said with a grin, "Figured th' girls would rather listen to a story 'bout not bein' prideful than 'bout wicked mother-in-laws killin' her grandchildren an' makin' people believe their mother ate them."

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you know a story like that?" Leah commented with a snicker from her spot on Sunny's other side as she leaned back on her hands.

"You seriously know a story like that?" Jared asked with a quirked brow.

"Aye," Sunny replied with a nod as she looked at Jared, "'Tis called th' _Twelve Wild Geese_, rather depressin' story, but it has a happy endin'."

They stared at her incredulously and she pursed her lips and furrowed her brows.

"What?"

Paul shook his head slowly, "You are so weird, Sunny."

"Says th' guy tha' turns into Cujo on steroids when he gets pissy." She retorted then she picked up a stick from beside her and tossed it over Paul's shoulder, "Fetch, boy, fetch."

The volatile wolf rolled his eyes and flipped her off with a mock growl to which Sunny just laughed loudly at him. The six friends sat quietly, content to lounge around in companionable silence.

Jacob played with a strand of Sunny's bright red hair which now reached her chin, curling and uncurling it gently around one finger. The redhead laughed suddenly and the group looked at her curiously.

"What?" Kim finally voiced the question the others had been wondering from her spot in Jared's lap.

Sunny grinned at her, "Halloween is in two months."

"So?" Leah drawled boredly and she tilted her head to the side to look at her friend out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, 're ye guys goin' t'dress up?"

Aren't you a little old to be dressing up, Sunny?" Jared asked with an amused smile as he rested his chin on Kim's shoulder.

The Irish girl looked affronted, her hand placed dramatically over her chest, "Excuse me? Ye 're _never_ too old t'dress up fer Halloween."

"Really?" Jacob questioned, looking down at his imprint with a grin and she nodded emphatically.

"O' course. Tis th' one day o' th' year a person can be someone completely different. Who would want t'pass tha' up?" Sunny stated matter-of-factly then she looked over at Kim, "What would ye want t'be?"

The shy girl shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. "

Sunny looked at the others but when they just shrugged, she threw her hand in the air in exasperation

"Gah, ye guys 'ren't any fun."

Her face brightened suddenly and a mischevious grin spread across her face, "I know what the boys could be."

Paul rolled his eyes, "Let me guess, a werewolf"

"Fine." She said in a miffed tone and with a pout then the mischief-filled grin reappeared, "Ooh, I have another idea."

"What is it?" Jacob asked with a small smile, deciding to humor his imprint as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I can go as Dorothy an' Paul can be Toto!"

Said wolf looked at her with a slackened jaw while Jacob, Jared, and Kim howled with laughter and Kim giggled crazily. Sunny grinned cheekily as Paul started to sputter.

"What the hell, princess?!" He demanded then he shook his head at her, "You're twisted!"

Her cheeky grin widened, "Thank ye."

Jacob shook his head and hid his face against her shoulder to keep the smile on his face from being seen by an indignant Paul.

"Nice one, my friend, very nice." Jared said and held his fist out for Sunny for a fist-pound which she happily obliged him.

"I know righ'?" She said with smug satisfaction as Paul rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with a huff, not looking at any of them as they started laughing again.

Jacob smiled against her shoulder and pressed a small kiss to her neck, his grin widened when he felt her shiver slightly. The grin turned into a smirk when she retaliated by pinching his side and he pressed another kiss to her neck then he lifted his head

"You two are sickening." Leah muttered, ignoring the sour look Jacob cast her but Sunny just laughed at her friend.

* * *

Sunny frowned slightly as she watched Jacob talk on the phone from her spot on the couch. She knew who he was talking to and it irritated her to no end that the leech-lover just wouldn't leave them alone. Isabella Swan had been calling Jacob since the meeting and he hadn't answered or spoken to her until now. The only reason he was talking to her now was because Sunny told him to just get it over with so that she'd leave them alone. At the moment, Sunny was kind of regretting it.

She made face then she turned back around to face the TV, smiling sheepishly when she caught the amused looks Billy, Embry and Quil were giving her. She and Jacob had decided to spend the day at his house and had invited Embry and Quil along since Sunny was going taking the girls with her because Lily missed her 'Gramps' as she had so affectionately begun to refer to Billy. It had warmed Sunny's heart when Lily called Billy her grandfather because she, herself, had begun to see him as a father-figure.

"You're jealous." Quil said with a snicker as he sat on the floor, leaning against the couch.

"Yer point?" Sunny asked drily, unashamed to admit that she was, indeed, jealous.

"You don't have to be." Embry piped in, "He doesn't see anybody but you."

"But it's okay fer him t'get jealous?" She retorted as she crossed her arms and quirked a brow at them,

Quil waved his hand dismissively, "That's different."

Sunny shook her head, "No, that's sexist."

Quil opened his mouth then closed it with a click and looked at Embry for help.

The quieter of the two shrugged, "She has a point."

"Ha!" Sunny said victoriously and she threw her hands in the air.

Quil stuck his tongue out at her and made a face at the gloating redhead. Sunny's stuck her own tongue out, mimicking his actions.

"And they're supposed be the grownups." Lily said as sarcastically as a four year old was able as she looked up at Billy with exasperated green eyes.

Billy smiled and patted her head gently, "Sad, isn't it?"

"Very."

Embry laughed loudly at the insulted looks on Sunny and Quil's face as they looked at the four year old before looking at each other.

"I think we were just insulted by a four year old." Quil stated, still looking mildly offended.

"Tha's kind o' pathetic." Sunny muttered with a shake of her head.

sprawled out on the couch with a groan, his head in Sunny's lap. His conversation with the fangbanger was apparently over.

"Er, good talk?" Sunny asked lamely, looking down at his head in her lap in surprise.

Jacob groaned and hid his face against Sunny's stomach, causing her to yelp with female indignation.

"Jacob Black!" She squawked and she shoved at his head in an attempt to push him away from her stomach.

He mumbled something unintelligible against her stomach and swatted her hands away from his head. Muffled laughter drew her attention away from the irritating wolf and she glared at the other men in the living room. Embry and Quil were shaking and laughing so hard they were silent while Billy had a hand over his eyes, his shoulders shaking with his own chuckles. Claire and Lily were giggling and 'awing' as if it was the cutest thing they'd seen since the puppies at the pet store last week.

"This is not funny!" The redhead exclaimed as she continued to try and get Jacob's head away from her stomach, "Jacob Black, I swear t'God tha' if ye don' move yer head I'll have ye neutered!"

Embry, Quil, and Billy's laughter increased until it is was booming through the house. Jacob whined slightly but he shifted so his face was no longer against Sunny's abdomen and he grinned unashamedly up at her scowling face. Sunny huffed and hit the top of his head with her fist, even though it probably hurt her more than him, it still made her feel better.

"Jerk." She muttered sourly, though a smile was tugging at her lips at the sheepish look her wolf was now giving her.

"Sorry."

Sunny rolled her eyes. Yeah, that sounded sincere, the liar.

"So what did Bella want?" Quil asked after he had caught his breath.

Sunny rolled her eyes. Yeah, that sounded sincere, the liar.

"So what did Bella want?" Quil asked after he had caught his breath.

Sunny jerked her head and looked at him sharply, causing the boy to hold his hands up in defense. Jacob's lips twitched in amusement. His imprint really did not like Bella at all, her obvious possessiveness was rather endearing to him. Billy turned the channel to a cartoon for the girls, who were instantly enraptured then the elder Black looked at his son curiously along with Embry and Quil.

"She wants me to go to the wedding." Jacob answered as he looked at Sunny's face to see her reaction.

He wasn't disappointed when her nose scrunched up and her lips twisted into a slight grimace, but she didn't say anything.

slight grimace.

"Do you want to go?" Billy asked, his voice neutral but understanding as he too watched the redhead's face for a reaction.

Jacob shrugged and he glanced at his father briefly then he looked back up at Sunny, "I dunno. Sunny?"

The redhead pursed her lips, not looking at any of them as she ran hand through Jacob's hair while she thought.

"If ye want t'go, then ye should go." The Irish girl said at last, "I may not like it or her, for tha' matter, but 'm not so selfish as t'ignore th' history between ye two."

"That's very big of you, Sunny." Billy praised, giving the young woman a smile.

Sunny shrugged, "It's not really, 'cause if she does anythin' funny, I'll rip her arms off an beat her wit' 'em."

Jacob smiled up at her, "You can come if you'd like."

Quil snorted, "You sure that's a good idea, Jake? Sunny's likely to hit Bella just on principle."

"'Re ye sayin' 'm violent, Ateara?" Sunny asked as she gave Quil an affronted look.

"Well, yeah, you sort of are." The stocky werewolf replied hesitantly.

Sunny narrowed her eyes at him, staring him down until he started to fidget then she smiled.

"Meh, yer righ'." She agreed with a laugh, "I've been hangin' out wit' Paul an' Leah too much."

She snorted when Quil sighed in relief then he looked at Jacob, who looked almost asleep with his head in her lap.

"So are you going to go to the wedding?" Quil asked curiously.

Jacob shrugged without opening his eyes and muttered, "Why not. Dad's going, I might as well make an appearance."

"What about you, Sunny?" Embry spoke up finally, having been absorbed with the cartoon that had been playing on the TV.

"What 'bout me?" The Irish girl hedged.

Embry looked at her with a cocked brow, "Are you going to go to the wedding with Jake?"

She fidgeted when the four men looked at her with curious expressions on their faces.

"Er, aye?" She answered unsurely then she looked at them warily, "Do I have t'wear a dress?

Billy chuckled lowly, "Well it is a wedding, so a dress would probably be a good idea."

Sunny gave him a disgruntled look, "Oh goody."

Jacob grinned and closed his eyes again, feeling content and somewhat sleepy as Sunny ran her hands through his chin-length hair. Billy, Embry, Quil, and Sunny decided to forgo any more conversation except for the occasional comment about whatever cartoon Lily and Claire were watching.

* * *

"Jacob." Sunny whined as she reached for the box of cereal he was holding out of her reach, "Give me th' damn cereal."

The tall young man just grinned, "Give me a kiss and I'll give it to you."

Sunny huffed, "How old 're ye? Thirteen?"

Jacob just grinned wolfishly and held the cereal up higher when she tried to grab it again.

"Kiss first, then the cereal."

Lily giggled from her seat in the front of the grocery buggy as she watched the couple banter back and forth in the middle of the cereal aisle of the super market.

"Kiss him, mama!" The four year old cheered and clapped her little hands, completely unaware of what she had just said.

Sunny and Jacob both froze and stared at the expectant little girl. Sunny was in mid-reach, on the tips of her toes with her arm stretched high above her head while Jacob was leaning slightly away, the box of cereal in one hand being held away from the redhead.

Lily fidgeted slightly, a frown forming on her elfin face as the two continued to stare at her in surprise. She wasn't sure what she did to elicit this kind of reaction, so she thought back to what she had said and her eyes widened.

"I mean, big sister!" She hurriedly corrected herself, as a blush formed on her cheeks as she ducked her head away from her sister and Jacob's gaze, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too."

Sunny moved away from Jacob and towards her dejected sister, who looked close to tears.

"Aw, it's alrigh', love." Sunny cooed as she took the young girl out of the buggy and held her on her hip.

Lily looked up at her sister from under her pale lashes, "You're not upset?"

Sunny shook her head vehemently, "O' course not, silly. I'd never get upset 'bout tha'."

Lily fidgeted with her hands as she stared into her sister's eyes, eyes that looked almost exactly like her own. Both girls had somewhat forgotten about Jacob, who was watching the two with soft eyes.

"Can-can I call you mama?" Lily asked quietly, unsurely, "Will you be my mama?"

Sunny bit her lip, feeling tears well-up in her eyes and she pressed a kiss to Lily's forehead. She knew Lily missed their mother, she just hadn't realized how much her sister needed a mother, not just a big sister.

"O' course, Lily." Sunny said gently, "I'll be yer mama if tha's what ye want."

The little girl nodded fervently and exclaimed, "Yes!"

Sunny smiled and kissed her head again before placing her back in the seat of the buggy, "Alrigh'"

Lily beamed happily, her green eyes bright with joy as she looked at her sister adoringly before looking at Jacob.

"Does that mean Uncle Jay is going to be my daddy?" She asked innocently.

Sunny felt her face heat up and she cleared her throat, avoiding Jacob's eyes as she responded to her sister. Lily had never had a father-figure since her own was still incarcerated and the closest thing had been their Uncle Seamus, who was away on business to often to be anything other than the Uncle figure he already was to the two girls. It really shouldn't have surprised Sunny that Lily would think of Jacob as a father-figure to her, especially if she thought of Sunny as her mother.

"Uh, I d-don' know 'bout tha', sweetheart." She mentally cursed herself for stuttering and cleared her throat, snatching a different box of cereal from the shelf to distract herself from the intense gaze Jacob was fixing on her, "Let's keep shoppin', aye?"

Sunny jumped slightly when she felt Jacob's hot hand touch her back as he reached around her to ruffle Lily's chin-length reddish gold hair.

"If you want me to be, little one." He said kindly and Sunny felt her heart stutter.

Lily's gave him a beaming smile and held her arms out for him to pick her up, which he did without hesitation. Sunny stared as Lily wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck and she rested head on his shoulder.

"I'd like you to be my daddy." She said with a smile before she excited exclaimed, "We can be a family!"

Sunny had to blink back tear again when Jacob smiled at her happily, his white teeth flashing against his russet skin before his dark brown eyes fastened on Sunny's wide green ones.

"Yeah, we're a family and no one's going to say otherwise."

* * *

Sunny, Jacob and Lily continued shopping after the little emotional moment in the cereal aisle. Lily was back in the seat of the buggy and Jacob had one arm wrapped around Sunny's waist as they walked up and down the aisles, throwing something in the basket every now and then.

Sunny was turning down another aisle when her buggy collided with someone else's. Lily gave a startled yelp as she was jostled, her little hands gripping the bar tightly as she turned to stare at whoever they had hit.

"Well if it isn't the dogs' little firecracker!" A familiar, booming voice crowed.

Sunny shut her eyes and groaned while Jacob growled warningly. Standing in front of them was none other than Bella and Edward, along with the Undead Mister Universe, the blonde male and the pixie. Blondie was noticeable absent.

"Why?" Sunny whined childishly as she looked up at the ceiling in exasperation, "What did I do in a past life t'deserve this? Is it 'cause I don' go t'Mass anymore? 'Cause I swear I will from now on."

The bear like vampire's loud laughter boomed through the store, causing Lily to squeak and stare at him with huge green eyes. Another warning growl sounded from Jacob. Suddenly the pixie was standing beside Sunny and holding her delicate looking hand out, causing the redhead to jump in surprise.

"Hi!" The pixie exclaimed exuberantly, "I'm Alice, it's so nice to official meet you!"

Sunny leaned away from the tiny, hyper vampire, "Uh, what?"

"She's the one that can see the future." Jacob muttered quietly as he shifted Sunny farther away from the cheerful vamp and scooped Lily out of the cart simultaneously.

Alice didn't seem offended as she smiled brilliantly at Sunny, momentarily dazing the girl then she gestured to the other two unnamed vampires.

"The big one is Emmett and the other is my husband, Jasper." She introduced, "You already know Edward and Bella."

"Hello." Jasper murmured politely, but his voice was strained and his expression pained.

Sunny briefly wondered what his problem was but decided to ignore it as Edward nodded stiffly while Bella shifted uncomfortably and didn't meet Sunny's eyes.

Sunny gave a rather embarrassing squeal when the big vampire, Emmett, grabbed her in a bear hug which caused Jacob snarled aggressively but was unable to do anything with a wide-eyed Lily in his arms. Plus they were in a public place.

"Lemme go ye undead ape!" Sunny hissed as she tried to wiggle out of his iron grip, "I swear t'God if e don' I'll light yer sorry arse on fire!"

Emmett laughed loudly and released the struggling girl, a dimpled grin stretched across his face that, paired with his curly hair, made him look surprisingly boyish, in a freakishly beautiful way.

"Who's this?" Alice cooed as she flounced over to Jacob and Lily, either unaware of the rumbling growl he was emitting or ignoring it.

"I'm Lily." The little girl said, her eyes still wide and she shied away slightly when Alice took a step closer, "You're pretty."

A big smile broke out on the pixie vampire's face, "Thank you. You're really pretty too."

Lily beamed and started wiggling in Jacob's grasp, reaching out to Sunny in a silent demand to be in her arms. Jacob easily passed the small girl over and moved to stand slightly in front of them protectively.

"What are you even doing here?" The werewolf demanded in annoyance.

Emmett shrugged his brawny shoulders, "Bella needed to stock up on food and we decided to join her."

"Where's Blondie?" Sunny asked, poking her head out from behind Jacob's broad back, "Too good t'shop like us mortals?"

Emmett cast her a dimpled grin and Sunny felt her lips inadvertently twitch with the need to return his infectious grin.

"Rose doesn't do domesticated." He replied and Sunny made an 'Ah' noise.

"That's not a surprise." Jacob muttered drily and grabbed their cart, gesturing for Sunny and Lily to back up, "This has been unpleasant, but we have to go."

"Wait!"

Sunny tensed, her teeth clicking slightly as she clenched her jaw. She looked over Jacob's shoulder at a blushing and fidgeting Bella. The leeches seemed just as surprised because they were looking at her curiously too.

"Um c-can I, maybe, talk t-to Sunny?" Bella stuttered as she played with her fingers, "Privately?"

Jacob frowned at her before looking down at a narrow-eyed Sunny. Silently, the redhead handed Lily to him then stepped around him.

"Alrigh'." The Irish girl agreed as she walked past the leeches and headed towards the alcove where the bathrooms were a few feet away, Bella shuffling after her.

* * *

Sunny leaned against the wall next to a pair of drinking fountains that were in the alcove and Bella stood in front of her with her thin arms wrapped loosely around her stomach. The redhead looked down at the brunette shrewdly and she crossed her arms over chest.

"What did ye want t'talk 'bout?" Sunny asked after Bella had just stood there, staring at the floor, for several moments.

The shorter girl jumped and looked at Sunny with wide brown eyes. Sunny barely resisted twitching in annoyance and amusement. Seriously, her four year old sister wasn't even as meek as the girl standing in front of her. The Irish girl suddenly had a better understanding of what might have drawn Jacob to Bell in the first place. Her wolf was a protector and, according to the stories the pack and Billy have told her, he has always been that where. And there was something about Isabella Swan that practically screamed 'protect me, I'm helpless.'

"Uh…" Bella stuttered and she bit her lip as she cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.

Sunny waited patiently for the other girl to gather her thoughts, although she was itching to get back to Jacob and Lily.

"You don't like me very much do you?" Bella asked weakly and this time Sunny did twitch slightly.

"Aye," The redhead replied carefully as she looked at the brunette, "'M not yer biggest fan, but when ye break th' heart o' one o' th' most amazin' guys ever, an' ye continue t'string 'im along like some puppy on a leash, then when he finally gets away from ye an' he has a chance at happiness, ye try t'screw it up. I tend t'get a bit defensive an' unpleasant when someone does somethin' like tha."

Sunny sighed and rubbed her face with a hand, looking at Bella from between her fingers, "It's one hell o' an impression t'make, lass an' one tha' makes ye more enemies than it does friends."

"I'm sorry." The brunette blurted out and she stared sadly at the floor, "I didn't mean-It's just that-"

She paused and took a deep breath, "I really do love him and I never meant to hurt him."

"But ye did." Sunny stated firmly then she softened her tone slightly, "Look, lass, ye care 'bout Jacob, I get tha', but ye got t'let him go now. Ye have yer man an' yer happy, aye?"

Bella nodded weakly and Sunny continued.

"Then if ye truly loved Jacob, ye'd let him go so _**he**_can be happy too."

"I know, you're right." Bella replied softly and she glanced up at Sunny briefly then back down at her feet, "I'm sorry for hurting him…And for hurting you. I never meant to actually kiss him, I just wanted to know if he was going to come to the wedding."

Sunny sighed again and she pushed away from the wall, straightening to her full height. The redhead was a little surprised and amused to realize just how much taller she was compared to the girl standing in front of her, there was nearly a foot between their heights.

"Aye, I, an' as much as I hate t'admit it, I believe ye really didn' know what ye was doin'." Sunny remarked as she looked down at the brunette with her arms still crossed, "I still don' like ye, an' it's doubtful I ever will, wit' all th' crap ye pulled, but I love Jacob more than I dislike ye. Tha's really th' only reason this conversation is even happenin' right now. Now, I can tell ye want t'ask somethin' else, so jus' get it over wit', yeah?"

Bella had taken a step back when Sunny had straightened, apparently just realizing how much taller than her the redhead was.

"Um, I wanted to know if Jacob is going to the wedding." She muttered, looking anywhere but Sunny's eyes.

Sunny snorted and walked out of the alcove, calling over her shoulder as she left, "I guess you'll have to wait to find out, _**girlie**_."

* * *

Sunny flashed a false smile at Edward in reply to the tense look he was giving her as she walked past him. She really didn't care if he or the others had heard the entire conversation. She didn't regret what she said and she wasn't about to let some love-blind bloodsucking idiot get to her.

"C'mon." The redhead said as she started pushing the buggy with one hand after she had grabbed Jacob's hand with the other, "'M done shopping fer th' day."

Jacob followed after her easily with Lily cradled in the crook of his other arm. He stared down at the top of her head but she looked straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge what had just happened at the moment.

"Are you okay?" He asked tentatively then relaxed when Sunny flashed him the bright, happy smile that he adored.

"'M fine. I'll talk t'ye 'bout it later." The Irish girl promised as she started placing items onto the conveyor belt at the checkout, "Promise."

"Alright." He said quietly then he ducked down to press a kiss to her head, "I love you too."

Sunny blinked and stared at him in surprise before she realized that he must have heard the conversation too. A brilliant smile formed on her lips when she also realized it was the first time he had said those words since she her first confrontation with Bella in the parking lot of the hospital. Sunny pecked his lips quickly, smiling slightly when Lily giggled and _aw'd_ at them.

"Love ye more." Sunny murmured then she turned to face the older lady behind the register, who was staring at them as if they were the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

Sunny completely missed the stupid grin that spread across Jacob's face as she handed the lady her card and he placed Lily back in the cart so he could place the bag of groceries back in the basket.

"You're a lucky young lady." The cashier said kindly, "I haven't ever a man so smitten."

Sunny smiled widely at the woman and she glanced at Jacob as she took her card back, "I know."

"Have a nice day, dearie."

"Ye too, ma'am."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh wow, I'm awesome, three updates in one day. Some serious changes made to the two chapters that this chapter is made from. For one, Sunny is a lot more civil in her talk with Bella, not exactly friendly, but she wasn't a complete and total bitch like in the original. I personally like it better, but I'd like to know what you guys think on the matter. Does it make Sunny Mary-Sueish to be so civil to Bella? Anyhooties, I hope y'all liked this chapter, which is now the longest in the story yet at just over 7k words. On a side note, I'm almost caught up with the original, yay! –happy dance-  
Murphy and Connor are going to be making a telephone appearance in the next chapter, which is going to be the wedding chapter too, so stay tuned my lovelies!**

**PS – The story Sunny told is an actual Irish Fairy Tale, by Patrick Kennedy from **_**The Fireside Stories of Ireland, **_**but I got it from my new book **_**Irish Fairy & Folk Tales **_**by W.B. Yeats. It's a really awesome book and I'm definitely going to be using some of the tales in this story. **

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Elegancefantasy: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last few chapters! I can understand feeling a bit defensive, I'm not really shy about sharing my dislike for Bella, but I'm trying to tone it down in my writing so that it's not so glaringly obvious. I'm also trying to make it more obvious that, yes, Bella is hopelessly, helplessly in love with Edward, but there is some part of her that still wants to keep Jacob for herself, though she's trying to let him go, it's just a little hard for her. Oh man, I cannot tell you how many awesome, and explosive, ideas for how Leah imprints on Connor and each one keeps getting funnier and funnier. Haha, I'll totally do that if you'd like, it would save me time trying to come up with another female OC. XD Send me a message with a description of how you want Murphy's lady to look, her personality, her name, things like that and I'll work her in. I have the perfect idea on how to introduce her into the story as a minor character that way she won't just seem like she appeared out of nowhere. Heehee, fangirl all you want in your reviews, I do stuff like that all the time, and generally in public places. :P Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Woodshrew: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this one too!

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **You're probably right about that, thankfully she was confronted. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last few chapters! I know what you mean about not understanding how Eddie could love Bella so much. I mean, he's a hundred years old and he never loved someone before? For some reason that seems a little far-fetched to me, but whatever. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**PotterNinja: **Haha, maybe, but I think Sunny's is going to be over at the vamps house in a couple chapters anyway. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Babyboonisha: **Yay, two reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Yeah, I tried to make Eddie's reaction a little different from the original, but it's difficult. He's kind of hard for me to write for some reason. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **I hope you liked this chapter!


	25. Chapter 25: Wedding Day

"Calm down?! I am fuckin' calm, Connor MacManus!" Sunny all but shrieked into the phone as she paced the length of her kitchen, for once not checking her language for her young sister's sake as the four year old watched her pace from the kitchen table, "What th' fuck, ye said ye'd call as soon as ye heard any news, not after our Das had already gotten out o' fuckin' prison!"

"_I know, lass, an' we were goin' t'call, but we got busy wit' settin' everythin' up fer 'em here in Southie." _Connor's voice sheepish voice filtered through the receiver and Sunny pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Fuck me…" The redhead muttered darkly, "Yer fuckin' lucky 'm half way across th' country righ' now, MacManus, 'cause 'm ready t'kill ye for not callin' me! I'd feed yer damn body to a cat then feed th' cat to th' devil if I was down there!"

"_I take it she's reactin' poorly?" _Sunny heard Murphy ask warily from the other side of the line and she clenched her teeth.

"_Aye, reacted 'bout as well as Ma did." _Connor's reply was slightly muffled and Sunny figured he had covered the receiver with his hand.

"Fuck ye both!" The Irish girl snarled into the phone, "Where's me Da? Put him on th' damn phone, if he's been out fer two weeks, I want t'know why he didn' fuckin' call me."

"_Well, ye see, lass, he an' our Da are kind o' busy at th' moment." _Connor replied nervously and the redhead growled slightly.

"I don' care if he's fuckin' th' Queen o' England, put 'im on th' phone!"

Sunny heard hushed whispering on the other line then what sounded like the phone changing hands.

"'_M afraid we can' do tha' righ' now, love." _Murphy's voice filled Sunny's ears, his tone soothing, _"He really is busy wit' somethin' important."_

"More important than his own daughter?" The Irish girl snarled and she heard Murphy curse quietly when he realized his blunder.

"_O' course not, Shiney, but-"_

"Forget it." Sunny snapped, cutting her best friend off mid-sentence as she glared darkly at the wall, "I have t'go get ready anyway."

"_Ready fer what?" _Murphy questioned and Sunny could practically see him furrowing his brows as he chewed on the thumbnail.

"Goin' to a weddin' wit' me boyfriend." Sunny replied as she tapped her fingers against her bicep, "I really got t'go, Murph. I'll talk t'ye two later. Love ye, Murphy. Tell Conn, I love 'im too, despite th' both o' ye being a couple o' bastards."

"_Aye, we love ye too, Shiney." _Murphy replied and Sunny thought his voice sounded a little flat and pained but she ignored it for now, _"Promise, we'll call ye soon."_

"Alrigh'." Sunny replied and the dial tone filled her ears.

The redhead pulled the phone away from her ear and she scowled down at it, like it was the cause of all her problems. After a moment, she put the phone in its cradle then she turned to Lily, who was staring at her with slightly wide eyes.

"You curse a lot when you're upset." The four year old observed as she continued to stare at her sister turned mother.

Sunny groaned and covered her eyes with a hand when she realized that has had cursed up a storm while talking to Murphy and Connor and that her sister had heard every swear word.

"Don' ever repeat those words, ye hear?" Sunny said firmly, "They're naughty words an' I shouldn' have said 'em."

Lily looked at her shrewdly for a moment then she shrugged, "Alright."

The Irish girl sighed in relief, "Good, now let's head over to Sam an' Emily's, I still need t'get ready fer this bloody wedding."

Lily giggled at her grumbling sister as she skipped happily towards the door after grabbing her small backpack full of clothes and books for her sleepover with Claire at Emily's house. Sunny continued grumbling quietly in Gaelic as she grabbed the garment bag that her dress was in and her purse then she left the house and walked towards her van, Lily skipping happily after her.

* * *

"Where's Sunny?" Jacob asked as he walked into the kitchen of Sam and Emily's house.

Paul smirked at him, "Princess is still getting ready in the guest room. Emily and Kim went in there about an hour ago. We haven't seen them since"

"Don't worry, the shouting stopped about fifteen minutes ago." Jared quipped with a snicker.

Jacob's eyebrows rose and he was about to comment but a loud yell cut him off.

"Tha' is it! 'M done! No more damn primpin'!"

Sunny came stomping into the kitchen and Jacob felt his heart stop for a moment before it started to beat rapidly. She looked stunning with her green eyes lightly smudged with kohl and grey eye shadow creating a smoky look that made her eyes pop. There was a light rosy blush on her cheeks and her lips were a glossy shade of pink while her short hair was swept out of her face by a headband with a black bow on the side. A pair of diamond stud earrings caught the light as she tilted her head slightly.

Jacob felt his mouth go dry as he took in the simple, knee-length black dress that accentuated her small chest, narrow waist and wide hips. His eyes trailed down her tall frame, his heart beat quickening with every passing moment and then a smile lit his face when he saw her shoes. A pair of suede black flats with silver skulls on the front. He met her eyes and his grin widened.

Sunny flushed slightly and she shifted her feet as Jacob stared at her. The look in his eyes was enough to make her forget about the hell she had just spent the last two hours in with her own personal torturers. It also made her temporarily forget about the conversation she had with Murphy and Connor over the phone before she had left her house.

"You look beautiful." Jacob said sincerely as he moved closer to her so he could hug her, "I especially like the shoes."

"Thanks, Leah helped pick 'em out." She said with smirked and she pecked his lips before looking him over, "Ye clean up nice."

Jacob grinned and leaned down to kiss her again when someone cleared their throat. He sighed quietly but he straightened and turned slightly to face Sam, who was standing next to a smiling Emily with his arms crossed.

"You two should get going or you'll be late." The alpha said calmly, "Remember the pack is going to be patrolling the area in case of trouble."

Sam gave the redhead a stern look, "That also means no causing trouble."

Sunny gave him an angelic smile, her face the perfect picture of innocent. Jacob snorted quietly then he nodded towards his alpha, moving away from Sunny when Emily and Kim stepped forward. The two young women enveloped the taller girl in a group hug and Sunny wrapped her arms around them in return.

"Best behavior, alright?" Emily scolded playfully when she pulled away.

Sunny rolled her eyes affectionately and kissed the slightly older woman's cheek, "Yes, mother-hen. Best behavior, I promise...Maybe."

Emily sighed and shook her head at the redhead while Kim giggled and the rest of the pack chuckled. Jacob smiled and grasped Sunny's hand in his larger one then he led her outside to Sunny's van. They had to pick up Billy, Sue and Seth from Billy's house before they actually headed to the Cullens' house for the wedding. Jacob smiled as Sunny held his hand in her lap while he drove towards his house.

* * *

"Hello Sunny." Sue greeted as she climbed into the seat behind the passenger seat and Sunny turned around to smile at her.

"Hullo, Sue." The Irish girl replied happily, she liked the fiery woman, "How has yer day been?"

"Pretty good so far." The older woman said with a fond smile, "Yourself?"

"Well it wasn't so bad until Emily and Kim decided to help me get ready." Sunny grimaced at the memory of being poked and prodded while she pushed the thought of her earlier phone conversation out of her thoughts completely, "'Twas th' worst two hours o' me life."

Billy chuckled from his seat behind Jacob's, "Ah, but you look stunning so it couldn't have been too bad."

Sue and Sunny exchanged exasperated looked.

"Men." They chorused and laughed at the offended exclamations from the three men in the van.

The five chatted and listened to the radio the whole drive to the Cullens and once they reached their destination, Sunny was a bit reluctant to get out of the van. Her lips pursed as she took in the extravagant fairy lights that were strung along the trees and the beautiful flowers that were strung all over the place.

"You alright?" Jacob asked sweetly as he gently touched her cheek.

Sunny blinked and smiled up at him, "Yeah, it's just very…"

"Obnoxious?" He offered with a grin and she laughed.

"I was goin' t'say bright, but tha' works too." The redhead snickered and she took his hand, allowing him to lead her over to where Billy, Sue, and Seth were standing.

Sunny continued looking around after they had stopped walking and she took note of all the humans that seemed to be there until a familiar pale, brawny figure caught her eye.

"Spitfire!" Emmett hollered, causing some people to look at him then over at Sunny when he started walking over to her.

Sunny bit her cheek to keep from smiling at the oaf. There was something about the large vampire that made it hard not to like him. Currently, Sunny was blaming his damn dimples. It was almost impossible not to like someone with dimples.

"What do ye want, Gigantor?" She drawled as she leaned comfortably against Jacob's side when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Emmett stopped about three feet from the group and he crossed his brawny arms over his chest, his dimpled grin fixed firmly on his pale face as he stared at Sunny.

"Ah, you wound me, Spitfire." He replied with a snicker, "And here I thought we were friends."

Sunny quirked an eyebrow at him, "Riiight…"

Rosalie and Alice suddenly appeared at Emmett's side. The blonde beauty gave Sunny and her group an annoyed look while Alice smiled brightly.

"Hi, Sunny!" She said exuberantly and hugged the much taller girl around the waist, "It's so good to see you again!"

Sunny fidgeted in the embrace, Alice's icy temperature very different from the wolves' burning one, and she stared down at the dark-haired vampiress's head.

"Er, aye, nice t'see ye too, Alice." The Irish girl muttered as she patted Alice's back awkwardly.

The pixie pulled away with a bright smile and Rosalie hissed something to her that Sunny couldn't catch.

"Oops!" Alice chirped, "I forgot. Excuse us, we have to take our places. The wedding is about to start."

The three vampires moved away, maneuvering through the crowd easily. Sunny looked up at Jacob, who looked like he was trying to glare a hole into Emmett's back.

"Hey." She said and she poked his side, "We should find our seats."

Jacob looked down at her and his glare was replaced with a smile, "Sure, sure."

The two followed Billy, Sue, and Seth towards the rows of seats on either side of the aisle. They sat in a back row, with Sunny taking the end seat so that she was in between Billy and Jacob. The redhead watched as the other seats began filling up and the groom took his place at the end of the aisle, under a beautiful archway of flowers. Sunny would admit that it was quite beautiful. The music started playing and everyone stood, turning to look down the aisle as they all waited for the bride to appear.

Sunny wrapped her arm around Jacob's waist as they watched Bella be escorted down the aisle by her father. She didn't bother to stop the smile that appeared on her face, because despite the fact that she didn't like Bella, Sunny could see the happiness in the brunette's eyes as her father gave her away to Edward. The pastor gestured for everyone to sit down before beginning the ceremony.

The Irish girl looked up at Jacob and blinked slightly when she saw that he wasn't watching the ceremony but staring at her with soft eyes and a slight smile on his face. She grinned and slipped her arm through his, holding his hand in her lap as the ceremony continued.

* * *

Sunny laughed at Seth as stomped over to her after he tried to convince Sue to let him have a glass of champagne.

"Give it up, Sethy-boo." Sunny teased, "She's not goin' t'let ye drink."

The fourteen year old pouted and pointed a finger at the redhead, "You're only three years older than me and you get to drink!"

Sunny gave him a smug smile and took a drink of her champagne just to annoy him.

"So?"

He made a face at her and Sunny returned the gesture, sticking her tongue out at him.

"What are you two doing?" Jacob asked in amusement as he walked over the two, a glass of water in hand.

"Actin' like five year olds." Sunny quipped with a grin.

"I can see that." He commented in amusement as he wrapped his arm around her waist then kissed her forehead, "But why?"

Sunny opened her mouth to reply but Bella and Edward suddenly appeared.

"Jacob!" Bella said, sounding shocked as she hurried over to the three, "You came!"

Jacob turned to face the newly married couple, his arm still firmly wrapped around Sunny. Bella's smile didn't falter when she saw the redhead. In fact it seemed too widened.

"I'm so glad you and Sunny could come." She said and she took a hesitant step forward, "C-can we maybe dance and then talk?"

Sunny bit her cheek lightly, but she didn't say anything. This was a wedding and her mother taught her to be polite, at least in public. Jacob glanced at her quickly and the redhead shrugged one shoulder.

"Go head, 'm not yer keeper, love." Sunny said in slight amusement as she moved away from Jacob then she held her hand towards Edward as Jacob and Bella walked towards the dance floor, "Congratulations, lad. 'Twas a beautiful ceremony."

Edward rolled his eyes and shook her hand politely, quickly letting it drop after only a moment.

"Thank you." The bronze-haired vampire replied and he sighed, "I suppose I should ask you to dance as well."

Sunny snorted, "Hell no, no offense, but I'd rather not."

He actually looked a little relieved, "Alright."

They stood in a somewhat awkward silence as their respective partners danced in the cleared area. Seth had disappeared a few moments after Bella and Edward had come over, most likely to continuing bugging his mother, leaving Sunny alone with the leech.

"So…" Sunny drawled, her green eyes flickering around in an attempt to avoid staring at Bella dancing _her_ Jacob's arms, "Are you two going to consummate the marriage before or after she's a leech?"

"Are you always this insulting?" Edward asked as he looked at her from the corner of his eye, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Wasn' tryin' t'be insultin', but 'm quite blunt sometimes I guess." Sunny replied with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders as she took another sip of her champagne, "Honestly, I was jus' curious, since 'm assumin' yer a lot stronger than a normal person an' well, she's fragile, even fer a human."

He cleared his throat unnecessarily and Sunny noted with amusement that if he wasn't dead, he'd probably be blushing.

"Before she's Changed." He said tightly, "I promised her we would at least once while she was still human."

Sunny bobbed her head and a thought suddenly dawned on her, "How does tha' work?"

"What?" Edward questioned as turned to look at her, "Being Changed?"

"No, sex." The Irish girl clarified without looking at him.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

"'M goin' t'be frank wit' ye, Eddie." Sunny said as she shifted slightly to face him, "Yer technically dead, so ye don't have a heartbeat, righ'?"

"Yes…" He replied slowly, unsure if he wanted to know where she was going with this conversation.

"Well, no heartbeat means there's blood bein' pumped throughout yer body." She continued with a surprisingly blank-face, "Certain body parts need tha' t'have certain bodily reactions, ye understand?"

Sunny bit her cheek to keep from laughing loudly at the pinched expression that came over Edward's face. He looked like he'd just swallowed a golf ball covered in citric acid. And Sunny was almost positive that his overly handsome face would be bright red if he was just a human.

"Excuse me." He all but growled, turning on his heel and stalking away.

The redhead shook her head and smiled slightly to herself as she took another sip of her champagne, idly watching the other guests interact with each other. She could see Bella and Jacob talking to each other in the shadows of some trees. The Irish girl couldn't hear what they were saying, Sunny could tell that Jacob looked frustrated and upset about something. Sunny was about to head over there when her way was suddenly blocked by a blonde guy.

"Hi." He greeted in what he probably thought was a suave voice as he held out his hand, "I'm Mike. Mike Newton."

Sunny took a step back and looked him up and down. He had the typical white-bread American jock look about him; messy blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a slight baby face with a slight athletic build. Sunny also towered over him by almost three inches at least, even in flats. She sighed quietly, her eyes flicking to where Jacob and Bella had talking but they weren't there anymore. She tried to keep the frown from her face as she focused her attention back on the blonde jock in front of her.

"Hi." She drawled and tried to take a sip of her champagne only to realize the glass was empty.

'_Damn.' _She thought as she looked at it for a moment before placing it on a nearby table.

When she turned back to face Mike, she found him staring at her chest. Now, she knew her breasts were rather small, but the way this guy was staring at them made her feel like she was one of those busty waitresses at Hooters. Not a pleasant feeling and Sunny suddenly felt sympathetic towards those women.

"Oi, Jockstrap," The Irish girl growled flatly as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Last time I checked me breasts didn' have eyes."

He jerked his head up and a flush appeared on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but the familiar booming voice of one Emmett Cullen cut him off.

"Hey, Spitfire!" The large vampire called as he approached the redhead, although his gaze was fixed on the blonde guy, "Hey, you're that kid that works at the Outfitters in town."

Mike cleared his throat as he looked between Sunny and Emmett, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, that's me. Mike Newton."

He held his hand out for Emmett. The Undead Gigantor shook it and apparently quite hard judging by the pained look on the blonde boy's face.

"Emmett Cullen." Emmett said with a grin as he dropped Mike's hand then he wrapped his large arm around Sunny's shoulders, "Excuse me, I need to borrow the pretty lady."

Mike waved his hand lamely, "Uh sure. Bye."

Emmett grinned again, although this one had a slightly hard edge to it as he turned Sunny around and lead her away. Sunny looked up at him gratefully as they walked.

"Thanks." She said sincerely, "He was startin' t'freak me out."

Emmett grinned his usual dimpled smile as he looked down at her, "No problem. Now what the hell did you say to Edward? He sent me over here to keep you entertained while your mutt is talking to Bella. He looked pissed."

He gave her a confused look, "Uh, what?"

The redhead blew out an exasperated breath and she rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Seriously, 'tis not a question on quantum physics." She snarked slightly, "I was curious 'cause under normal circumstances, certain male anatomy parts require a decent amount o' blood flow t'work."

Emmett stopped walking, which forced Sunny to as well since his arm was still around her shoulders and he stared at her with an incredulous expression. Sunny looked back at him with a completely straight face but she was dying with laughter on the inside.

The silence continued for another moment before the large vampire doubled over in laughter, his arm falling off her shoulders to clutch at his stomach. Sunny's lips twitched and she crossed her arms over her chest again. Some of the other guests were looking at them curiously, but only Sunny noticed. She caught Seth's eye from where he was standing with Billy, Sue, and Bella's father, Charlie Swan. Sunny smiled at him briefly before Emmett drew her attention as he straightened.

"Jesus Christ." He chuckled and shook his head before reaching out to ruffle Sunny's hair which knocked the headband out of it, "You're a real piece of work, Spitfire."

"Lord's name." Sunny huffed and crouched down to pick up the fallen hair accessory, shoving it back in her hair haphazardly, "An' I try."

He laughed loudly again and Sunny grinned then she patted his shoulder.

"Well, it's been fun Gigantor, but 'm goin' t'go find me boyfriend now." She said as she started walking over to Billy, Sue, and Charlie. Seth had once again disappeared somewhere.

"See ya, Spitfire." Emmett called, still chuckling slightly as he headed in the direction of the house.

* * *

Sunny placed her hand on Billy's shoulder as she walked up, leaning down to drop a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, pops, ye havin' fun?"

Billy smiled up at her, placing his hand on hers, "Yes, are you?"

Sunny hummed slightly in response, her green eyes focused on the slightly uncomfortable looking man standing in front of Billy and next to Sue. He was a few inches shorter than Sunny—not that it wasn't surprising since the only people she didn't tower over were the wolves and Emmett Cullen—with curly brown hair, a mustache and the same brown eyes that Bella had.

"Sunny this is one of my best friends and Bella's father, Charlie Swan." Billy introduced, "Charlie this is Jacob's girlfriend, Sunny Finnegan."

"I didn't know Jake had a girlfriend." Charlie commented as h held his hand out to her, "It's nice to meet you Miss Finnegan."

"Jus' Sunny please." The Irish girl said as she smiled and gave his hand firm shake, "'Tis a pleasure t'meet ye as well, Chief Swan."

The older man smiled slightly, "Alright then Sunny, call me Charlie."

Sunny nodded in consent then she looked around, her brow furrowing when she didn't see her wolf or Bella anywhere.

"Have any o' ye seen Jacob?" She asked with a forced lightness to cover-up the small amount of worry she felt, "He was talkin' t'Bella but now he seems to have gone an' disappeared."

Charlie and Sue shook their heads and Sunny frowned, catching the slightly worried look on Billy's face. She was about to excuse herself to go look for him when Seth appeared at her side.

"Uh, excuse me." The fourteen year old said quickly as he grabbed Sunny's upper arm, "I, uh, need to borrow Sunny real quick."

Sunny allowed the fourteen year old to pull her away—not like she'd have been able to stop him anyway but that was beside the point. As soon as they were out of earshot of the three adults, Sunny spoke.

"What's goin' on?" She demanded worriedly, "Where's Jacob?"

Seth looked down at her as he led her into the woods, "I'm not sure, but Sam sent me to get you because Jacob phased."

Sunny tensed and jerked to a stop, anger coursing through her body as she wondered what Bella did to Jacob now.

"Where?" The Irish girl all but barked as she jerked her arm from Seth's grasp then she removed her flats, racing in the direction Seth had pointed in with him trotting beside her easily.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's kind of short, but I decided to break this into two parts like I did in the original version of the story. Also like in the original, the beginning of the next chapter will be told from Jake's POV starting from where he asked what Sunny and Seth were doing. I'll try to post it soon, so stay tuned for that. Oh, also tell me what you think about the little added part with Connor and Murphy in the beginning!**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Designerimmidutta: **Haha, no it doesn't. XD I hope you liked this chapter!

**KenzieMac: **I absolutely love the story, plus the Twelve Wild Geese, which is the fairy tale Sunny was referring to when she was talking to Paul and Leah. Anyhooties, I'm glad you liked this last chapter and I hope you liked this one too!

**Aoa1012: **That's alright, I get that y'all can't always review every chapter since I sometimes update so quickly. XD Ah, Eddie is blinded by his love for her, which in another other circumstance I might find commendable, but in this case I think it's a little ridiculous. I'm glad you liked the little family moments in the last chapter. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**SilentTalker2000: **Haha, you're not the worst reader ever, I promise. I actually the next six chapters already written up, so I'll probably be updating at least twice-three times a day. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the version of the last chapter better than the first, I personally like it better too. Haha, that was actually based on something that happened between me, my brother, and my sister, you now except for the weird kissing part. My sister was being a brat and wouldn't give me the cereal box (I'm at least three inches shorter than her), and I was threatening to hit her while our brother was sitting in the little cart seat, cheering me on. He accidently called me mom instead of Mercy at one point and it totally tripped my sister and me out. Anyhooties, long story short, his mistake wasn't as cute as Lily, since our mom was in the other aisle and he just got his m's confused, but it was still pretty funny. Wow, rambling over now, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Break This Spell666: **Haha, I hope you enjoyed the brief phone call between Murphy, Connor, and Sunny even though it wasn't a very happy call. Hope you liked this chapter!

**PeaceLoveHopeFaithBooks: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last few chapters! Ah, yes, Civil Sunny is a Less Bitchy Sunny, which is always a Good Sunny. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**SilentSilverSerenity: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so much! Sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter, I had written it at 3AM and I forgot to reread it before I posted it. I went back and tried to fix any mistakes I found. I hope there aren't too many mistakes in this chapter, but if there are, feel free to point them out!

**Anon Guest: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Nostalgic Child: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last two chapters! Buahahaha, loved the accent in your last review, 'twas very awesome, lassie! I tried t'fix th' mistakes in th' last chapter. I hope ye liked this chapter!

**Miramisa90212: **Haha, I'm glad you liked that part of the last chapter! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**iHeartJacobEmbrySethPaul: **Aw, don't worry, I got teary-eyed when I wrote that chapter (and the original version was worse) . I'm glad you like the chapters and I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Vyxen Hexgrim: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so far! I actually have a few chapters already written up, so that makes updating quickly rather easy. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Babyboonisha: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter too!

**MissLWitts: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so much! Sadly, the MacManus twins aren't going to make a physical appearance quite yet, that will come later in the story. Plus Paul's imprint will be making a small appearance in a later chapter, though Paul won't be meeting/imprinting on her then. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**AngelicDemonMonster: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**RougeReaper: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and you don't think Sunny is Mary-Sueish, that is such a huge relief. Connor and Murphy will be coming to La Push in a later chapter and yes, Leah, is going to imprint on one of them, but I'm going leave who she imprints on a surprise for right now. Anyhooties, I hope this chapter cleared up any questioned you had about Sunny's dad!


	26. Chapter 26: May the Devil Take You

"Actin' like five year olds."

"I can see that." Jacob commented amusedly as he wrapped his arm around his imprint's waist then he kissed her forehead, "But why?"

She opened her mouth and was about to reply when Bella and her leech appeared.

"Jacob!" His former best friend said in surprise as she rushed towards them, "You came!"

Jacob tightened his grip around his imprint and he turned to face the newlyweds as they approached. Bella was beaming happily and Edward looked at them impassively, though Jacob could see the slight irritation in his eyes. Jacob was slightly surprised when Bella's smile seemed to widen when she caught sight of the redhead pressed close to his side.

"I'm so glad you and Sunny could come." Bella stated gleefully then took a hesitant step forward, "C-can we maybe dance and then talk?"

Jacob hesitated, he'd admit he was curious about what his former best friend wanted to talk about but he also knew Sunny wouldn't particularly like Bella and him alone together. Her possessiveness was almost as bad as his own at times. He glanced down at her to see her reaction. She was biting her cheek slightly and giving Bella a hard, indiscernible look then she shrugged.

"Go head, 'm not yer keeper, love." The redhead drawled with slight amusement.

She moved away from Jacob's grasp, much to his chagrin but before he could pull her back, Bella had taken his hand and was pulling him towards the dance floor. Jacob glanced back, watching as Sunny held her hand out to Edward and said something that he couldn't hear even with his enhanced hearing.

"I'm so glad you could come." Bella said softly as she placed her hands on his shoulders, "It means a lot to me."

The tall young man pulled his attention away from where his imprint was talking to the leech and he looked down into familiar brown eyes that no longer made his heart beat faster. Jacob shrugged and he rested his hands lightly on her waist as they swayed to the music that was playing.

"Dad was coming, it was the least I could do." He mumbled, glancing over at Sunny and the leech again.

His brow furrowed when he saw the pinch look on the bloodsucker's face and Sunny's blank face as she sipped her champagne. Despite the blankness, Jacob could see the utterly gleeful mischievousness in her green eyes as she stared at the uncomfortable leech.

"Jake?"

He once again jerked his attention back to a slightly annoyed Bella.

"What?" He asked, feeling a bit guilty that he wasn't paying attention.

"I asked if we could maybe talk somewhere more private?"

He blinked a few times, "Um, sure."

The brunette led him away from the dance floor, towards somewhat secluded spot in the shadows of some trees. He glanced back once at his imprint but she was still talking to the leech.

* * *

Jacob frowned at Bella as he his arms over his chest and shifted on his feet slightly. He'd left Sunny with the leech almost fifteen minutes ago and it was beginning to make him feel antsy since he knew there was another coven of leeches here as well.

"What did you want to talk about, Bella?"

The brunette shifted and looked down at her feet, which were covered by the bottom of her white wedding dress.

"I wanted to apologize." She said quietly and she glanced up at him nervously, "For everything."

Jacob sighed and he uncrossed his arms, "You don't need to apologize, Bella. All that's happened is in the past. We've both moved on._ I've_ moved on and I'm happy."

"I know." She muttered then she looked up at him, her brown eyes almost pleading, "I still think of you as my best friend, Jake, and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you."

Jacob sighed again and he rubbed his eyes with a hand while he tried to keep the slight agitation he was feeling at bay.

"Bella, you're going to leave here." He said calmly as he looked down at her, "You know that."

Bella grabbed his hands, looking up at him desperately, "But you could do something about that, Jake! You could talk to Sam about letting us stay here after I'm turned somewhere else."

Jacob jerked his hands away from her and he glared slightly at her.

"It doesn't work like that Bella! You're going to die and become a bloodsucking monster." He snapped at her quietly, "Even if they Cullens take you somewhere else, the treaty is still broken and that means a war between the Pack and them."

"I can't lose you, Jake! Why can't you understand that?" Bella protested, grabbing his arm again and ignoring the tell-tale tremors that were starting to shake his large frame, "You're my best friend, I love you and I know you love me too."

"I used to love you Bella, but not anymore. I told you that already and I won't try to change Sam's mind." Jacob growled and he pulled his arm away but Bella persisted, tightening her grip on him, "Bella…"

"Please, Jacob." The brunette whimpered, "Please."

"No!" Jacob snarled as his shaking got worse.

He couldn't believe she was asking him this, after everything he's already done for her and she was still trying to get him to give her more. He knew he had to get away before he phased right there in front of everyone, so he pushed past Bella and headed further into the woods to give him a chance to calm down. Of course, Bella being Bella, followed after him, clearly not through trying to get her way.

"Jacob!" She cried out as she hurried after him, "Wait! Jake!"

Jacob ignored her as best he could but her continued demands for him to stop were grating on his last nerve. He stopped in small clearing a little bit a ways from the house and the party, Bella still following him.

"Will at least think about it?" Bella demanded in a pleading tone and reached out to touch his back.

"No!" Jacob snapped and he knocked her hand away when he whirled around, "There's nothing to think about, Bella! I'm not going to give you what you want, so fucking deal with it!"

Bella was suddenly yanked away from Jacob just before he burst and a large, snarling wolf was in his place. Bella looked over her shoulder, her brown eyes wide as she they met the hard dark brown orbs of Sam Uley. Sam placed her on her feet behind him, standing between Jacob and her.

"Bella!" Edward appeared beside her and he pulled her into his arms as he took in the scene, his furious topaz eyes landing on a snarling Jacob in wolf form, "What did you do mongrel?"

Jacob snarled and took a step towards him, but Sam blocked his path.

"Stand down, Jacob." The older man commanded harshly before looking past the enraged russet wolf, "Embry find Seth, tell him to bring Sunny here. Now."

A shadowy form slipped away but Jacob didn't care. He was too furious, Bella's words replaying in his head as he snarled. He ignored the angered sounds his pack mates made as their minds were bombarded with the memory.

* * *

Sunny raced through the trees as fast as she could, Seth's hand in hers as he led her to Jacob. Her heart pounded against her chest fiercely and she held her flats tightly in her hand. Finally, Sunny and Seth broke through the trees after what seemed like hours of running but was only maybe ten minutes. The redhead only took a moment to take in the scene playing out in front of her.

Bella was surrounded by the Cullens, they're postures defensive while across from them with his back to them was Sam in human form along with five wolves—Sunny recognized them as Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Leah—who were pacing rapidly in the shadows of the trees opposite the vampires. But it was the snarling horse-sized russet wolf standing in front of Sam that drew her attention. His ears were pinned back against his skull and lips were drawn back, revealing chillingly sharp teeth while his hackles were raised threateningly.

Sunny felt a brief moment of fear when she saw his dark brown eyes had turned black in his anger. Without even thinking she launched one of her shoes at him, watching as it smacked into the side of his head with a satisfying _thump_. Jacob yelped, more surprise than any actual pain and everyone turned to looked at the fuming redhead.

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" The Irish girl yelled as she stomped over to the wolf, her other shoe held tightly in her hand.

"Sunny." Sam said warningly as he moved to stand in her way.

Sunny huffed and shoved past him, storming right over to Jacob then smacked his muzzle with her other shoe, wrapping her arms around his furry neck a moment later.

"Fuckin' idiot." She mumbled into his furry neck, "Do ye get off on scarin' th' ever lovin' shite out o' me or somethin'?"

The russet wolf that was her Jacob whined and nuzzled the size of her head, knocking her hairband out of her hair. He licked her cheek when she pulled back slightly, leaving a long, wet trail of saliva from her jawline nearly to her temple.

"Ugh!" Sunny made a disgusted and disgruntled noise as she wiped her face with the back of her hand, "That was disgustin', ye jerk."

"Jake-"

Sunny whirled around and threw her other shoe at the brunette angrily, causing Bella to yelp quietly and duck behind her new husband.

"Piss th' fuck off, girl!" Sunny shouted furiously, "Go mbeire an diabhal leis thú air!"

Bella recoiled at the unfamiliar language and she bit her lip as she stared at the furious redhead, but Sunny's angry words didn't keep from trying to explain herself.

"I just wanted-"

"Don' fuckin' care!" The Irish girl snapped and her glare intensified as she glowered the shorter girl into submission, her arms rewrapping themselves around Jacob's furry neck.

Her green eyes flickered over to her Edward and her next words were caustic, "Shouldn' ye two be leavin' fer yer honeymoon, corpsicle?"

The bronze haired vampire scowled slightly, but he scooped Bella up into his arms and disappeared without commenting. The other Cullens hesitated for a moment before following after the two newlyweds.

"Cailín dúr..." Sunny muttered angrily to herself in Gaelic and she returned her attention to her wolfy boyfriend, "Can ye change back?"

"I don't think that's-" Sam started to protest but Jacob had already phased back to human form and he finished with a sigh, "A good idea."

Suddenly, Sunny was no longer holding a horse-sized russet wolf in her arms but a very naked Jacob Black instead. The redhead swallowed thickly but kept her gaze fixed determinedly on a Jacob's rather amused one.

"Yer naked." She stated flatly with a blank expression.

His lips twitched slightly, "Sorry."

"Fer bein' naked or fer wolfin' out? The Irish girl questioned wryly, "'Cause I can tell ye righ' now tha' ye don' need t'apologize fer th' firs' one."

A pair of pants hitting his head cut of whatever reply he was going to make, but the wolfish grin on his face said it all. Sunny rolled her eyes and let him go so that he could put the cutoffs on. She turned her head away when he stood to pull the sweats on, clearing her throat and trying to fight the intense blush that was creeping up her neck to her face. A hand appeared in front of her face and Sunny trailed her eyes upward until they met Jacob's intense black orbs.

Sucking in a deep breath, she took his hand and he hauled her to her feet, pulling her a little harder than necessary so that she was flush against his overly hot body.

"Think you're missing his." Jacob said, that wolfish grin still on his face as he pressed the shoe she had tossed at him into her hand.

"Oh, thanks…" She whispered, mentally cursing how breathy her voice sounded, and she cleared her throat, "Should probably go get th' other one."

If Sunny thought his gaze was intense before it turned positively smoldering now and the redhead felt her knees go slightly weak. She suddenly realized just what Emily and Kim meant when they were always commenting on the sexual tension between her and Jacob. That damn blush she had been trying to suppress surged up her throat to her cheeks, staining them and her neck a bright red. Sunny shivered slightly when Jacob smiled slowly at her and his gaze set her blood on fire.

"Are you two done?"

Sam's stern but slightly amused voice asked from a little to their right. Sunny jumped slightly and turned her head to look at the older man, who had his thick arms crossed over his chest and one eyebrow cocked at them, her other shoe hanging from his hand. Sunny's blush intensified and she wanted to hide her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Sure, sure." Jacob stated with a smirk and he scooped Sunny into his arms.

The redhead made a noise of protest and wiggled for a moment before giving a defeated sigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested his head against his shoulder. Jacob grinned down at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead as he started walking towards Sam, taking Sunny's other flat then he headed into the woods in, what Sunny assumed, was the direction of her van.

"Can we go home now?" The Irish girl asked tiredly, feeling surprisingly weary after everything that had just happened.

"Yes." Sam stated as he walked beside them, "I sent Seth to get Sue and Billy. They're meeting us by your van so I can drive you all home."

"Thank ye God." Sunny muttered and nestled closer to Jacob's bare heated chest, "Ye ever do somethin' so stupid again, Jacob Black, an' I'll kick yer arse th' Irish way. Got it?"

Sunny felt his rumbling chuckle as much as she heard it and she smiled faintly.

"Sure, sure." He murmured and kissed the top of her head again.

"Teenagers." Sam muttered exasperatedly and was rewarded with a half-hearted kick from Sunny.

"Shuddap, Boss Man."

Her only response was a chuckle from both men.

* * *

**Author's Note: Short, I know, but I couldn't combine it with the last chapter, it wouldn't have flowed right. Anyhooties, some minor changes from the original, like Sunny shouting at Bella and actually throwing her shoe at her, plus a little Gaelic was thrown in. And here's the translation for that, it's probably butchered since I used an online translator, so I apologize if it's wrong or something. Anyhooties, I hope y'all liked this chapter!**

**Bastardized Gaelic-English Translations:  
Go mbeire an diabhal leis thú air! – **May the devil take you with him!**  
Cailín dúr… – **Stupid girl…

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Haha, yeah, it was pretty funny. I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Sunny's question to Edward is my favorite part too. My friend actually came up with it, since we had been having a rather interesting conversation about that one day and it carried over into the last chapter. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **I hope you liked this chapter!

**RougeReaper: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Shaybay55: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the story! I think I am going to keep baby Mason in this version of Always Sunny too, I've become kinda attached to the little guy. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**IDonyUsuallyReview-ButWhenIDo: **Is that a good 'hmm' or a bad 'hmm'? :)

**Aoa1012: **Haha that's okay, it happens sometimes. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**PeaceLoveHopeFaithBooks: **Haha, I'm glad I made Sunny's family and old friends more prominent in the story too, I think it makes it flow better. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Babyboonisha: **Thanks, I'm glad you got a laugh or two out of the last chapter! I you get a couple laughs from this chapter too!

**Break This Spell666: **I'm glad you liked the phone call in the last chapter. I guess if Ma MacManus was roughed up only a little bit, murder would be a bit extreme, but, and I guess I forgot to mention it, she was beaten bad enough that she spent a little over a week in the hospital and granted the guys didn't do anything sexual, she did fight back, which might have made them overzealous in trying to get her money so they could get a fix, you know? Anyhooties, I hope that makes sense and I hope you liked this chapter!

**Caleb's babe: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this one too!

**BeautifulMisery7: **Wow, thank you, I'm glad you like the story so far! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! There were over 18 reviews in the last chapter and I must have missed yours. Again I am so sorry. In reply to the review I missed; I'm glad you liked that chapter and that the conversations between Sunny and the vamps made you laugh! Now to reply to your second review; I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Haha, the beginning was something that actually happened to a friend of mine while I was at her house, she was yelling and cursing at her boyfriend while her kid sister and I were in the room then once she hung up, she realized how much she had cursed and she told her sister not to say those words. I, of course, was laughing the whole time, cause I'm such a good friend. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mistress Persephone: **Haha, I'm glad you like the story and Sunny so far! Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Anon Guest: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!


	27. Chapter 27: They're Kissing Again

Sunny hummed and danced to the song playing from her laptop as she dusted and cleaned her living room. Exactly a week had passed since Bella and Edmund's—she still couldn't remember his name—wedding and she had been in a good mood for the whole week. She was in an especially cheerful mood today since she had spoken to her uncle in the morning and he had told her that he was trying getting some time off so that he could come and visit her and Lily during Christmas, which had excited both Finnegan girls because they missed their beloved Uncle Seamus dearly. Sunny's good mood was slightly dampened by the fact that she had yet to hear from either Connor and Murphy or her father since the twins had called her on the day of the wedding. Sunny tried not to let it bother her, she knew the boys would call her when they could. Her father on the other hand…Well, she tried not to think too much about that.

Sunny continued to hum and dance while she cleaned the living room. Lily and Claire were busy having a tea party in Lily's room, their quiet voices and laughter along with the music created a peaceful background noise. It was the perfect type of environment for cleaning—at least in Sunny's opinion anyway.

Still humming, the redhead hopped up onto the sturdy second-hand coffee table so she could clean the fan, cleaning rag in one hand and a bottle of 409 in the other—which she promptly sprayed onto the rag—then she started swiping the dust and other crap from the fan's blades.

The backdoor was thrown open and the familiar boisterous laughter of Quil, Embry's softer chuckles, Seth's infectious laughter, Paul's agitated growling snarls, and Jacob's mocking voice filled her house, causing Sunny to let out a startled screech and tumbled right off the coffee. Thankfully, she landed on the couch, but the rag went flying from her hand and clumps of dust from the ceiling fan sprinkling around her like gray snow. The rag landing on the dazed girl's head along with the dust clumps.

"Sunny!" Jacob's panicked voice reached her just as he rushed into the living room.

He took in the scene then he crouched in front of his imprint, "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Sunny huffed and shook the rag off her head, flecks of gray scattered throughout her ginger hair. Paul, Quil, Embry, and Seth peered into the living room from the kitchen while Lily and Claire hovered in the hallway leading into the living room, watching everything curiously.

"Well, tha' was fun." The Irish girl mumbled then shook her head again, snorting quietly when dust went up her nose.

"Yeah, let's not do it again." Jacob all but growled, "What the hell were you even doing?"

"I was standing on the coffee table so I could clean the fan."

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose and rocked back on his heels, "You could have seriously hurt yourself, Sunshine."

"Excuse me, I always stand on th' damn coffee table when I clean th' fan." Sunny huffed and she crossed her arms over her chest, "Not my fault, ye all came bargin' into me house an' scared th' shi-er, crap out o' me. What th' hell is up wit' tha' anyway? Don't ye people know how t'knock?"

"You're back door was open." Seth piped in before Jacob could growl a response, "You really should lock it, you know."

"Yeah," Quil added with an impish grin, "We could have been burglars or something."

"Yer definitely an 'or somethin' Quil." The redhead quipped and she hopped up from the couch, oblivious to the fact that her stomach was now level with Jacob's face.

Paul was the only one who noticed the younger man swallow thickly, a blush darkening his russet cheeks. The volatile wolf smirked and raised his eyebrows at Jacob, causing him to blush even more.

"What 're ye boys even doin' here?" Sunny asked as she stepped to the side, completely unaware of the slightly compromising position she had just been in as she around the sofa to lean against the back.

She shooed the girls back into Lily's room as she passed them and the girls giggled then skipped happily back down the hall.

Jacob cleared his throat and stood as he spoke, "Sam took Emily on a date."

"So?"

"So, we just got off of patrol and we're _starving_." Quil whined, sounding remarkably childish for a man his size.

Sunny cocked an eyebrow at them with her hands on her hips, "An' what am I supposed t'do 'bout tha'?"

The five boys gave her sheepish smiles, Seth and Embry rubbing the back of their heads.

"Feed us?" Seth said meekly, "Please?"

The redhead threw her hands in the air in mock exasperation, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"I swear, ye boys 're like giant children." She grouched playfully as she scowled mockingly, "Honestly, I don' know how I put up wit' all o' ye."

"Does that mean you'll feed us?" Embry asked hopefully.

"Sure, sure." Sunny said with an eye-roll as she headed into the kitchen to start cooking something for the man-children that had invaded her home.

The five boys grinned at each other before claiming various seats around the living room. Sunny heard the television flick on followed by the sound of some sports game and she rolled her eyes again.

"Men."

* * *

Hours later, Sunny collapsed onto the couch next to Jacob with a groan of exhaustion. She had finished putting Lily and Claire to sleep, having to tell them three bedtime stories and sing one lullaby before they had both fallen asleep. The tall young man smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his side. Sunny cuddled closer, slinging one arm over his burning waist and she rested her head on his chest with her legs tucked under her.

"I take it the girls didn't want to go to sleep?" He asked with a grin, running his large hand through her chin-length hair.

"Mm hm." The redhead purred slightly and closed her eyes, basking in Jacob's warmth, "I love Lily an' Claire, but they 're exhaustin' little buggers."

Jacob chuckled and he pressed a kiss to her head, "I know, but you enjoy every minute you spend with them."

"Damn straigh'." She said as grinned up at him.

He chuckled again and they fell silent, both content to just sit quietly with each other with some inane show playing on the television.

"Wha' was up wit' Paul today?" Sunny mumbled tiredly, her words slurring slightly as she looked at the TV.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

Sunny covered a yawn with her hand before answering, her eyes drooping slightly, "He was makin' a lot more innuendos than usual."

Jacob cleared his throat and fidgeted slightly, "I didn't notice."

Sunny glanced up at him, noticing the way he avoided looking at her and focused on the TV far more intently than necessary. Mentally shrugging, Sunny decided not to press the issue.

"Musta jus' been me, then." She yawned again curled closer to Jacob, his furnace like body temperature making her drowsy, "Maybe he finally got laid."

"Maybe." Jacob snorted and he stroked her head gently, "Go to sleep, Sunshine."

The Irish girl tightened her arm around his waist, her face hidden against his chest.

"Will ye stay?" She asked, her words muffled against his bare chest.

Jacob kissed the top of her head then rested his head against hers, "Sure, sure."

Sunny smiled sleepily and fell asleep happy.

* * *

"Lily Ann Finnegan an' Claire Marie Young! Get yer little butts over here now!" Sunny hollered loudly as she stared at the drawings on in marker on her formerly ivory painted hallway wall, her hands on her hips.

The two girls shuffled into view from the living room, where they'd been watching cartoons and munching on popcorn.

"Yes?" They asked simultaneously, big eyes wide with innocence.

Sunny wasn't fooled for a second.

"Care t'explain this?" the older girl asked, gesturing to the art display on her wall.

Both girls glanced at the wall, then each other, and finally back at Sunny.

"Quil and Embry did it."

Sunny crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow, looking at them sternly. The girls fidgeted but remained quiet, still playing the innocent-until-proven-guilty game.

"Riiight." Sunny drawled, uncrossing her arms and heading towards the kitchen, "How 'bout I jus' give 'em a call then an' ask 'em 'bout it?"

Sunny leaned against the counter and picked up the phone, making sure the girls heard her as she started dialing.

'_Five, four, three, two…' _Sunny thought as she listened to the dial tone, her back to the entryway and girls came bursting into the kitchen, _'One.'_

"Wait!" Claire cried out just as Lily shouted, "We did it!"

'_Gotcha.' _Sunny smirked to herself and turned around slowly, the phone still in hand.

"What was tha'?" She asked pleasantly and the two young girls scowled then pouted.

"We lied." Lily muttered and jutted out her bottom lip in a pout.

"We cowored on the wawl." Claire said with a sniffle, her lisp more pronounced.

Sunny set the phone back in its cradle then crouched down in front of the girls, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Thank ye fer tellin' me th' truth this time." The redhead said softly, "But ye both 're still in trouble fer colorin' on th' wall then lyin' 'bout it. Ten minutes o' time out in th' corner, let's go."

Sunny straightened and led the girls back into the living room then sat them down in different corners so they could talk to each other. She turned off the TV then she went back into the kitchen to set the timer on the stove before walking back into the living room to sit on the couch and read while keeping an eye on the two girls. Both Lily and Claire sat complacently on a pillow on the floor, facing the wall. Apparently, they realized what they did was wrong and weren't going to make a fuss about taking their punishments.

The Irish girl smiled to herself and plucked a book off of the coffee table, settling down to read until the timer went off. She could tell today was going to be an interesting day already and she was grateful that she was going to be spending most of it at Sam and Emily's with the girls and the rest of the pack.

* * *

Sunny laughed loudly as she sprawled out on the ground with a giggling Claire and Lily draped over her stomach and legs.

"Help!" She wailed dramatically, still laughing as the two cackling young girls started tickling her sides.

Sam and Jared watched the scene in amusement from beside the grill while Embry, Quil, and Seth lounged on the porch steps laughing at Sunny's pleas for mercy.

"Jacob!" The redhead cried out when she caught sight of her boyfriend exiting Sam and Emily's house, "Save me! 'm bein' attacked by vicious tickle monsters!"

Jacob grinned as he hopped down the porch steps easily and walked towards the three girls sprawled out on the grassy ground. He scooped Lily and Claire up easily into his arms, twirling them around once. Both girls squealed with childish delight while Sunny sat up, still laughing and trying to catch her breath

"Daddy!" Lily squealed with a laugh, wrapping her arms and legs around Jacob like a monkey, "Again!"

Claire giggled shrilly, clutching Jacob much like Lily was, "Do it again, Unca Jay!"

Jacob laughed and spun them around once more then he placed them back on their feet, keeping a hand on their backs to steady them. Lily and Claire giggled as they stumbled, collapsing onto the ground beside Sunny in a fit of laughter and dizziness. Sunny laughed loudly again, pulling both girls into her lap and looked up at Jacob with a wide grin on her face. Jacob grinned back and sat down beside her on the ground, leaning back on his hands.

"Daddy?" Jared asked with snicker as he came over to join them on the ground along with Kim—who came outside to see what all the commotion was—along with Quil, Embry, Seth, and even Paul.

Lily giggled and held her hands out to Jacob, who scooped her into his lap without hesitation.

"Yup," The four year old said happily and patted Jacob's cheek with her small hand, "He's my daddy and Sunny's my mama and Billy's my grandpa."

"Aw, that's so cute!" Kim cooed then elbowed Jared in the side, "Why can't you be like that with my little brother?"

Jared made a face at her, "Your brother is ten not four."

Sunny snorted a laugh as the couple started to playfully bicker and she rested her head on Jacob's shoulder, Claire still sitting contentedly in her lap while Lily sat in Jacob's. Jacob kissed the top of her head lightly and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side.

"You two are almost as sickeningly cute as Jared and Kim." Paul muttered, looking at Sunny and Jacob then Kim and Jared, who had started to make out.

Sunny pulled a face, "No one is as sickeningly cute as them, hun."

"Except Sam and Emily." Seth quipped with a snicker.

The group—minus Jared and Kim who were still sucking face—groaned and made noises of agreement.

"When 're those two getting hitched anyway?" Sunny asked offhandedly as she started braiding Claire's hair.

"Sometime next year, I think." Kim said after detaching her face from Jared's.

Sunny bobbed her head in acknowledgement.

"Food's ready!" Sam called from the back porch before heading back into the house.

The group got to their feet, Sunny passing Claire over to Quil while Embry swiped Lily from Jacob much to the taller young man's chagrin. Sunny laughed at the scowl on her wolf's face when his best friend trotted into the house, Lily in his arms. She patted his arm.

"Oh calm down, Mister Mom." She snickered and patted his arm as she followed the others into the house, "It's jus' Embry.

"So?" Jacob grunted and scooped the redhead into his arms, tossing her over his shoulder, "And Mister Mom? Seriously?"

"Jacob! So not cool, man." Sunny huffed and swatted his backside, kicking her feet slightly, "Jerk."

* * *

Jacob phased quickly and yanked on his cutoffs then jogged towards his house where he knew Sunny was watching the Sunday night football game with his dad and Lily. He quickly threw open the backdoor, swiping the plate of still warm food that was sitting on the stove as he passed and heading into the living room, where he could hear the game playing.

"Touchdown!" Sunny yelled and jumped to her feet, throwing her arms in the air, "Go Redskins!"

Jacob grinned and leaned against the kitchen entryway, watching his imprint cheer and do a victory dance as he ate. Lily was sitting on Billy's lap, an oversized Redskins jersey almost swallowing her petite frame and she cheered along with her sister while Billy laughed at the two girls.

He finished the food quickly and put the plate in the sink then headed back into the living room, hopping over the back of the couch and sitting beside Sunny. The redhead yelped in surprise and looked away from the TV to stare at Jacob with huge green eyes. He laughed loudly at her expression and she grabbed one of the couch pillows.

"Jacob Black, ye 're such a jerk sometimes!" She exclaimed, hitting him with the pillow which caused him to laugh harder.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized and snatched the pillow from her grasp, leaning forward to press a warm kiss to her lips which she happily returned—her irritation temporarily forgotten.

Just as the kiss was about to deepen the sound of Billy clearing his throat and Lily's giggles caused the couple to pull away from each other. Jacob grinned at her widely, even though he could feel his cheeks heating up even more than usual. Sunny blinked, her tanned cheeks a tinged a slight pink and she looked away from him quickly, clearing her throat.

"Uh," She coughed, feeling a bit uncomfortable now, "Half-time over, yet?"

Billy gave her an amused look, "Not yet."

The young woman cleared her throat again and hopped up from the couch, "Well then, 'm goin' t'get us more drinks!"

She grabbed the empty soda cans from the coffee table and hurried into the kitchen, Jacob watching her go. Billy shook his slightly, drawing his son's attention to him.

"I think she may need help." Billy said mildly, keeping his gaze fixed to the TV, "Why don't you go help her, Jake?"

"You're probably right, dad." Jacob agreed with a wide grin as he jumped up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Sunny was standing in front of the refrigerator, the freezer section opened as she filled four cups with ice when Jacob came in. The young man paused and took a moment to look her over—her bright ginger hair was disheveled as usual and she was wearing an oversized Redskins jersey that reached almost mid-thigh and practically hung off one shoulder while her long, toned legs were encased in a pair of paint spattered jeans with a rip in the left knee. Her feet were bare since she was inside, each toe painted a different color—just like the morning after he'd imprinted on her at the beach after he'd run away for two weeks. He smiled slightly, a lot had changed since then. He'd changed and it was all because of the redhead currently standing in his kitchen.

She turned around and jumped, her hand flying to her chest.

"Goddamn it, Jacob, ye scared th' crap out o' me!" She exclaimed exasperatedly, "Again!"

Jacob chuckled quietly and stepped closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to his chest. She stepped into his embrace easily as she lifted her arms to rest on her shoulders, her wrists crossing behind his neck. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled at her, his hands on her hips.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" He said quietly, his gaze not moving from hers.

She gave him an amused look, "Yesterday, but it's always nice t'hear it again.

He smiled again and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, pulling away ever so slightly a moment later.

"I am completely in love with you, Sunshine Daffodil Finnegan." Jacob proclaimed softly, "You are honestly the best thing to ever happen to me and I am so glad that you ran into me that night on the beach."

"I love ye too, Jacob, an' 'm glad I ran into ye tha' night too." She said with a laugh then she kissed him sweetly.

Jacob tightened his grip on her hips somewhat, pulling her closer to him and deepened the kiss tentatively, tracing her bottom lip lightly with his tongue. Sunny was a bit surprised but more than happy to part her lips for him, a small sigh escaping her as she pressed closer to his heat. Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist as the kiss deepened further but he was still tentative—his experience in kissing limited at best. Sunny didn't seem to mind though.

They broke the kiss a few moments later, after air became a necessity and they both breathed deeply in an attempt to get their breath back. Sunny smiled up at Jacob—feeling unusually shy all of a sudden as a rosy blush stained her cheeks. Jacob's lips twitched into a crooked grin and he pecked her lips a few times before reluctantly letting her go and taking a step back.

"We should finish getting the drinks." He said, half smile still fixed on his face, "Half-time's probably over."

"Righ'," Sunny muttered, still slightly dazed from the kisses, "Th' drinks."

Jacob's grin widened slightly as he watched his imprint put some more ice in the cups to replace the pieces that had melted while they had been distracted. He grabbed a couple cans of soda from the walk-in pantry then helped her pour them into the cups full of ice, stealing a few kisses as he did.

* * *

"They're kissing again, grandpa." Lily giggled as she looked over Billy's shoulder and into the kitchen and saw her sister-turned-mama and her new daddy kissing.

"Are they?" Billy asked, looking down at the elfin-like little girl in his lap with amusement.

The four year old girl nodded and glanced briefly into the kitchen again then looked up at Billy with bright green eyes.

"Yup." She said with a giggle, covering her mouth with a tiny hand, "It's like Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily. Are they in love too?"

Billy smiled down at her and stroked her short hair, "Yes they are, sweetheart."

Lily smiled and looked towards the TV which was still playing the football game. After a moment she looked up at Billy again.

"Does that mean mama and daddy will get married?" She asked innocently.

"I think that's a definite possibility." Billy answered, his smile widening slightly at the idea.

Lily's lips pursed and she looked at the TV again then back up at Billy, "Will they have a baby?"

Billy blinked and looked down at the little girl in his lap in surprise.

"Maybe, I don't know." He said after a moment of thought.

She looked at her lap and her brow furrowed in thought then she lifted head up, green eyes determined, "I hope they have a baby. I want to be a big sister."

"Really?"

Lily nodded, the determined look in her eye disappearing for a moment and being replaced by uncertainty.

"Do you think I'd be a good big sister, grandpa?"

Billy smiled down at her softly and ran a large hand through her short hair again, "I think you'll be an amazing big sister, Lily."

"That's right. I'll be the bestest big sister ever!" The four year old said resolutely and beamed up at him happily before turning her attention to the TV.

Billy chuckled softly and murmured, "I'm sure you will be sweetpea."

* * *

Sunny lounged on top of the counter, kicking her feet slightly as she passed ingredients to Emily. Kim was sitting at the kitchen table, flipping through a magazine while Lily and Claire watched cartoons in the living room. The house was unusually quiet with the absence of the wolf boys and Leah. Two and a half weeks had passed since Bella and Edward's wedding and Sunny still hadn't heard anything from Connor and Murphy. It was now the beginning of October and it worried the Irish girl slightly that she hadn't heard from her two oldest friends or even her father, although her uncle had called a few days ago. He had managed to get a week off during Christmas and he would be coming down to Forks to stay with them, but he would be rather busy until then, so his calls would be more spaced out than they usually were, but Sunny and Lily were okay with that. They were just excited to know that he would be visiting them soon.

The redhead huffed and used her tongue to move the lollipop she was eating over so she could speak clearly.

"God, we're lame."

Kim looked up from the magazine and Emily cast the redhead a curious sidelong glance.

"What'd you mean?" The older woman asked mildly.

Sunny took the sucker from her mouth and waved it around slightly, "Here we 're, healthy, vibrant, young women an' what 're we doin'?"

"Sitting in a kitchen?" Kim replied, phrasing her answer like a question.

"Exactly!" Sunny exclaimed, pointing the lollipop at her friend, "We're sittin' in th' kitchen, slavin' away while th' boys 're out doin' God knows what! How unfair is tha'?"

"We know what they're doing, Sunny." Emily stated mildly as she dropped a handful of cut celery into the large pot of soup she was making, "They're patrolling."

"Patrolling, riiight." Sunny drawled and rolled her eyes, popping the sucker back in her mouth, "A likely story."

Kim giggled, "It's true, Sunny. The boys and Leah are keeping us and the other humans safe from the vampires."

The Irish girl sniffed, "Maybe they 're, but tha' doesn' mean us imprints can' go out an' have some fun now an' then. Seriously, we're not a couple o' fragile princesses tha' need t'e locked away in a damn tower, bloody hell."

Kim giggled again while Emily smiled at the irate redhead. The scarred woman reached over and patted Sunny's denim covered knee.

"I see your point, hun." Emily said as she went back to cooking the soup, "But the boys are protective, especially after what happened to you a couple months ago."

"Tha' was an isolated incident!" The redhead retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted when Emily brought up her accident in Port Angeles, "Doesn' mean 'm some sort o' frail, little girl tha' needs t'be protected from her own Goddamn shadow."

"Maybe we should have another girls' day then." Kim piped in, a smile playing at her lips, "We can see if Sue will watch Claire and Lily and the three of us plus Leah, if she wants to go, can go see a movie in Port Angeles and maybe do some shopping."

Sunny perked up, "Tha's a great idea! We should totally do it."

"I don't know." Emily said, her hand coming up to touch her scars briefly before she dropped it again.

"C'mon, Em." Sunny encouraged, "It'll be fun, I promise."

Emily hesitated for another moment then nodded, "It does sound like fun… Oh what the heck, why not?"

"Yes!" Kim and Sunny cheered then giggled as the front door was thrown open and the boys, plus Leah, began pouring in.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, not terrible long but I think it's a decent length…Wow that was a total "That's what she said" moment right there…Anyhooties, not to many changes to this chapter, but I hope y'all like it anyway. Next one will be posted soon, so stay tuned!**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Shaybay55: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Haha, I hope you like this chapter!**

**PeaceLoveHopeFaithBooks: Muahaha, I'm glad you liked that part, it's one of my favorites. XD Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!**

**RougeReaper: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Killer Karebear: Haha, I'm glad you like both versions of this story. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Nostalgic Child: Haha, I think Sunny was aiming for her head, but she didn't throw the shoe hard enough. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Hehe, thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Aoa1012: Haha, I doubt Bella will ever learn, she just can't seem to get it through her head. I'm glad you liked the last chapter though, I don't usually add different languages in my stories, since I'm never sure if I'm 'saying' them right, but I'll try to incorporate more of Sunny's native language in the story. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Luli Cullen: Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: Haha, ayup, Sunny had mad ninja skills when it comes to throwing shoes. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28: Trouble on Girls Day

"Are you sure, you'll be okay?" Jacob asked for the hundredth time, watching as Sunny puttered about her bedroom, getting ready for the girls' day she was having with Kim, Emily, and Leah in Port Angeles.

"Aye, mother-hen." Sunny replied in exasperation as she turned to look at her wolf-boy, "Honestly, yer worse than Sam."

"Sam doesn't have to worry about his imprint getting into trouble whenever his back is turned." The tall young man stated drily.

"One bloody time!" The redhead exclaimed and she threw her arms in the air, "I swear, ye jump in front o' a movin' vehicle t'save a child's life one time an' suddenly yer a walkin' disaster."

Jacob smiled sheepishly and stepped towards the irate redhead, wrapping his thick arms around her waist.

"Sorry," he apologized, resting his chin on top of her head, "I'm a bit overbearing."

"A bit?"

"Alright, a lot." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "Can you blame me though? I just don't want to lose you after just finding you."

"I know." Sunny sighed quietly and pulled back, giving him a mock-reproachful look, "Why'd ye have t'go an' be all cute an' romantic, huh?"

"Sorry, sorry." He chuckled then pressed an affectionate kiss to her mouth.

Sunny mentally huffed but kissed him back happily, her arms wrapping around his neck. She marveled at how he can irritate the hell out of her one minute and make her fall in love with him all over again the next.

She sighed softly against his warm lips and shuffled backwards willingly when he gently nudged towards the bed. A giggle escaped her when her knees hit the bed and she went tumbling back onto it, their lips breaking apart briefly before Jacob was kissing her again and their tongues danced to an age old rhythm.

The redhead groaned quietly when Jacob moved his kisses from her mouth and down her neck while she ran her hands down his back, feeling the muscles there tense and relax under her touch.

"Mama!" Lily's shrill yell jerked Sunny and Jacob back from the haze that had fallen over them, "Granma Sue is here!"

"Comin' sweetheart!" Sunny called back and pushed at Jacob's chest, still trying to catch her breath.

Jacob groaned and rolled off of her, flopping back onto the bed while tossing his arm over his eyes. Sunny's lip twitched softly then she lurched to her feet and headed towards the door, fixing her slightly rumpled shirt and disheveled hair.

"Hullo, Sue." The redhead greeted the older woman after opening the door for her.

Sunny cleared her throat and led Sue into the living room where Lily was waiting, watching a Disney movie.

"'M good. Thanks again fer watchin' Lily today."

Sue waved her hand dismissively then scooped the four year old girl into her arms after Lily had held her arms out.

"Don't mention." Sue said with a small smile, "I miss having babies runnin' around the house so it's always nice when I get to watch Lily-flower and Claire-bear."

Lily giggled and hugged the older woman, "Hi, Granma Sue."

"Hey sweetpea, you ready to go have some fun with Claire and me?" Sue asked, using one hand to ruffle the young girl's short reddish gold hair then she caught sight of Jacob leaning against the entryway that led into the hallway where the bedrooms and bathroom was, "Hello, Jacob. Having a nice day?"

"Yup." Jacob agreed, sending a slight smirk over at Sunny, "It's been great so far."

Sue smiled and acted oblivious to the tension in the room, "That's good. Well, I better get going. Claire is already at the house with Quil and Embry."

The older woman chuckled slightly as she took the bag of Lily's things from Sunny on her way to the front door, "Poor Embry tried his hardest to come along and pick Lily up. The boy is absolutely smitten."

"I know, it's so cute." Sunny said with a laugh as she followed after Sue.

"Not really." Jacob muttered darkly and crossed his arms, causing the two women to share a look then laugh.

"Ye be good fer Granma Sue, alrigh'?" Sunny said to Lily with mock sternness.

Lily giggled and hugged Sunny briefly, "I will, Mama."

"Good girl." Sunny smiled and ruffled her hair, "Now go have fun."

Sunny waited until Sue had pulled out of the gravel driveway and turned to street corner before closing the door then she headed back to her room to continue getting ready.

"Oh no ye don'." Sunny rebuked when Jacob made to follow her, "Yer stayin' in the livin' room so I can get dressed without any interruptions."

He smirked cockily and took another step forward, "Why? Do I distract you?"

"Uh, aye." Sunny stated like it was obvious then rolled her eyes when Jacob's smirk widened, "Don' let it go t'yer head, love."

"You didn't seem to mind my distracting you a few minutes ago." He said, taking another step toward Sunny.

"Down, boy." She replied with a snort, "Stay here or I'll tell Leah it was yer fault 'm late."

Jacob held his hands up in submission and took a step back, "No need to threaten, Sunshine. I'll be good, I promise."

"Riiight." Sunny muttered as she walked down the hall to her bedroom, "Like I believe tha'."

Jacob's husky laughter filled her ears until she had shut the door to her bedroom.

* * *

"Mother o' God," Sunny gasped through her laughter as she leaned against Leah, "Tha' was th' dumbest movie I've ever seen!"

Leah snorted and gently shoved the redhead, "Yeah, thanks for that. Eighty minutes of my light that I'll never get back."

Kim and Emily giggled as the four girls walked through the movie theater parking lot towards Sunny's van.

"I dunno," Kim mused, "The lead actor was pretty cute."

"Cuter than Jared?" Emily asked teasingly as she climbed into the back seat, causing Sunny and Leah to laugh quietly.

Kim blushed slightly and shook her head rapidly, "No! Nobody's cuter than Jared."

"Except Hugh Jackman." Sunny quipped and started the van.

"Oh and Johnny Depp." Leah added with a snicker.

"George Clooney." Emily piped in with a chuckle.

"Matt Damon." Kim remarked, giggling quietly.

The four girls laughed and continued joking and teasing each other while Sunny drove them to the pizza joint they had decided to have lunch at after the movie.

* * *

"Lunch is served." The Irish girl said grandly as she placed the two large trays of pizza on the table the girls had chosen to sit at.

"Finally." Leah groaned as she grabbed three slices and quickly devoured the first one.

Sunny, Emily, and Kim laughed then grabbed their own slices. The four girls ate quietly, occasionally commenting on the other patrons in restaurant and the two pizzas were finished quickly—thanks to Leah's werewolf appetite.

"Hi there."

The redhead jumped and turned her head to stare at the young man that had taken the empty seat next to her. Another guy had taken the seat next to Emily, who was sitting across from Sunny. He smiled at Emily charmingly and she flinched away from slightly.

"Uh, hullo?" Sunny said and she glanced at the other girls—Leah was glaring darkly at the two men while Kim and Emily looked uncomfortable, the later shifting her hair to hide her scars.

"I'm Marcus." The guy sitting next to Sunny said then gestured to the other guy, "That's Aaron."

"Don't care." Leah snapped brusquely, still glaring.

Marcus continued to smile, virtually ignoring Leah in favor of staring at Sunny.

"We were wondering what a group of beautiful women like yourselves were doing here." Aaron flirted shameless.

"Having a _girls'_ day." Leah stressed, her scowl darkening, "We were sick of dealing with testosterone."

"Oh?" Marcus asked, looking at Sunny interestedly, "Boyfriends?"

"Aye." Sunny replied as she took a sip of her soda, "Large, protective boyfriends."

"They can't be that protective if they let you girls come here all by your lonesome." Aaron quipped, "Why don't you come sit with us? We can show you a good time."

Aaron picked up a strand of Emily's hair twirling it slightly. Emily, sweet, dear Emily slapped his hand away and turned to glare at him.

"Why don't you boys go back to flirting with little girls." She snapped, "And leave us women alone."

The two young men blinked, their jaws slack, while Kim bit her lip to keep from laughing. Leah and Sunny had no such qualms and were full on cackling in their seats.

"Ye lads heard her." The Irish girl drawled and she flicked her wrist in a shooing motion, "Piss off."

Unattractive scowls appeared on the two men's faces and they both stood.

"Bitches like you aren't even worth our time." Aaron snapped as he and Marcus walked away.

"Keep telling yourself that, you little pecker!" Leah shouted after them, further humiliating the young men.

As soon as they were out of sight, Sunny, Leah, and Kim turned to look at a slightly blushing Emily.

"Holy shit, girl, ye got some brass ones." Sunny crowed and slapped her hand on the table top, "Now we definitely know who wears th' pants in yer relationship."

Emily's blush deepened and she covered her cheeks with her hands, "Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that."

"Why?" Leah asked with a snicker as she playfully nudged her cousin, "Those dickwads deserved it."

Kim nodded in agreement, "Totally."

Sunny laughed and stood up, grabbing some of the trash as she did so, "C'mon lets go."

Still chuckling the other three girls stood and grabbed the rest of the trash on the table, the foursome left the pizza joint.

* * *

"Hey Sunny," Leah said as she walked over to where the redhead was looking at shirts, "You should get this."

Sunny looked up and her jaw dropped when she saw the skimpy lace negligee her best friend was holding up.

"Th' fuck?" She demanded, still staring.

"I bet Jacob would like it." Leah remarked with a huge grin on her face as she waved the lingerie at Sunny.

"Yer insane, Leah Clearwater an' 'm not buyin' tha'-tha' scrap o' fabric." The Irish girl sputtered indignantly as a blush threatened to appear on her cheeks.

"Aw," Leah cooed mockingly, still waving the damned scrap of clothing at Sunny, "What's the matter, Sunshine? You haven't gone all prudish on me have you?"

"Oh fuck ye." The redhead snapped with a scowl and she snatched the negligee out of Leah's hand, "Sometimes I really hate ye."

Leah just smirked and shoved the Irish girl towards the dressing room, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Stop bitching and go try it on."

Sunny huffed and stomped off to the dressing room with Leah, Emily, Kim trailing after her—occasionally grabbing something else for the tall girl to try on from the clothes racks. Sunny groaned when she turned around and saw the armfuls of clothing.

"Please tell me tha's not all lingerie." She pleaded slightly while looking at the clothes warily.

"Nope." They chorused, then Leah shoved her into the nearest open dressing room.

Sunny groaned again then she stripped out of her comfortable shirt and pulled on the lace negligee. She had a feeling it was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Sunny, Leah, Emily, and Kim stumbled into Emily and Sam's house with their arms laden down with shopping bags.

"I can' believe ye idiots actually talk-" Sunny stopped mid-sentence when she walked into the living room and saw all the guys sitting around, all their usually lively faces were hard, impassive masks.

Jacob hadn't looked up from where he was sitting on the couch.

"What happened?" The redhead demanded instantly as she moved out of the entryway so that Emily, Kim, and Leah could walk all the way into the room, "Who died?"

None of the guys spoke or made eye contact with the girls, instantly putting all four on edge. Emily dropped her bags and hurried over to Sam. The alpha pulled her into his lap, wrapping his thick arms around her small waist and holding her tight to him. Kim was in a similar position with Jared while Leah sat down by a downcast-looking Seth. Sunny stared at Jacob quietly, her bags on the floor with the others, but he never looked up from where he was glaring a hole in the floor. Little tremors were coursing through his body.

"Jacob?" She asked softly then walked over to him and kneeled in front of him, "'Re ye okay?"

Sunny heard him swallow thickly and saw his shoulders start to shake a little more.

"Sunny…" Sam's voice was soft but the warning tone was obvious.

The redhead ignored him and stood, wrapping her arms around Jacob's shoulders. His arms came up around her waist and he rested his forehead against her stomach. Sunny ran her hand through his shaggy hair, her nails scraping against his scalp lightly and slowly his shaking slowed until it stopped all together.

"All calm now?" She asked lightly and she tugged on his hair gently, so that he'd look up at her.

Black eyes met green and Sunny smiled brightly down at him, her hand still running lightly through his hair. Jacob's lips twitched slightly and her turned her around then tugged her into his lap, his arms around her waist.

"Now that's all settled." Leah broke in, her tone dry, "What the hell is going on?"

Jacob sucked in a deep breath and pressed his forehead against Sunny's neck for a moment then looked at the expectant girls.

"Bella's pregnant."

"Th' fuck?"

* * *

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Leah demanded harshly, the first of the four girls to regain her composure, and she was pissed.

Sunny blinked and shook her head, "Forget th' 'what', how th' fuck is this possible? Edgar is _dead_ Goddamn it! His swimmers shouldn' even _work.__"_

"Wait," Emily broke in soothingly, "Let's all calm down and be quiet so the boys can explain. Sam?"

Jacob took a deep breath, his chin resting on Sunny's shoulder and he shut his eyes. Sunny reached up and stroked the side of his face gently and leaned her head against his, waiting for Sam to speak.

"Billy called shortly after you guys left." Sam explained calmly, his arms tightening around Emily's waist.

"Why?" Leah broke in, her jaw clenched.

Sam glanced at her but it was Jacob who spoke next.

"Because Charlie told my dad that he wasn't allowed to see Bella when he came over to watch the game. Apparently, Bella and the leech came back from their honeymoon early and the Cullens told Charlie he couldn't see her because Bella had caught a rare illness in South America and was taken to Atlanta for treatment."

"Billy thought they had Changed her." Sunny remarked in realization then her eyes widened slightly and she shifted to look at Jacob ,"Ye went t'find out didn' ye?"

Jacob nodded his head slightly, his eyes still closed, "Yes, I thought the pack should attack them but Sam said no, so I went by myself."

Sunny's lips pursed but she didn't speak. She didn't have too since Leah was more than willing to voice her own thoughts, which somewhat coincided with Sunny's own.

"Are you fucking stupid?!" The female shape-shifter demanded, "What the fuck were you going to do if she had been turned? God, you are a fucking moron!"

"Leah." Sam growled, the Alpha voice causing all the wolves to stiffen and Leah to fall silent, her teeth clenched and her jaw tight.

Sunny took a deep breath and looked at Jacob, touching his cheek to get him to look back at her.

"Then what happened, love?" She asked softly.

Jacob stared back at her, his black eyes never leaving hers as he continued to explain, "The thing, baby, whatever it is, is growing fast. And its strong, Bella ends up bruised whenever the baby kicks or moves around too much. Edward doesn't want it, he wants her to abort it."

"What th' hell?" The Irish girl demanded, unintentionally interrupting Jacob, "Th' baby is his an' he wants her t'kill it?"

"The thing is killing her, Sunny." Jacob said quietly, "The blonde female leech is protecting her so he can't do anything. He asked me to try and persuade her to get an abortion."

Sunny stood and moved away from Jacob, her whole body tense as she paced away from him to stand by Leah with her arms crossed tightly over her stomach, her back facing the pack.

"The thing is a threat, Sunny," Sam stated coolly, "It has to be eliminated."

"It's jus' a baby!" The redhead yelled as she whirled around to face Sam, her fists clenched while her green eyes flashed with fury, "Ye'd kill a defenseless creatute tha' hasn' even been born yet, all 'cause its parents made a stupid mistake? Tha's wrong an' ye know it! Ye can' blame a child for its parents' mistakes, Sam. Ye an' I know tha' better than anyone."

Sam stared at her coolly but didn't respond and none of the pack would look her in the eye, not even Jacob. Sunny clenched her teeth, realizing that Sam's mind was already made up and that the pack would follow him.

"I have t'go." Sunny all but hissed and she spun around, heading towards the door.

"Sunny!" Jacob called out and he stood quickly to go after her but she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Sunny ran towards her car and quickly hopped in, starting the ignition. She glanced up once and saw Jacob rushing towards her, so she slammed the van into reverse and peeled out of the driveway.

Sunny drove towards Forks, her eyes staring intently at the road while trying to keep stupid tears at bay. Quickly she grabbed her cell from the cup-holder and scrolled through her contacts until she found Sam and Emily's house number.

"_Sunny?" _Emily's anxious voice sounded on the line, _"Sunny, where are you? Please come back, we can talk about this."_

"There's nothin' t'talk 'bout, Emily." The Irish girl said brusquely, "Sam's already made up his mind. But tha's not why I called. I know I have no righ' t'ask, but can ye watch Lily fer th' night?"

She heard Emily swallow then sigh quietly.

"_Alright."_ The older woman murmured, _"Please be careful, Sunny."_

"I will. Thank ye."

"_You're welcome."_

Sunny snapped the phone shut and she stared at him for a moment, contemplating on whether to call Murphy. After a moment, she tossed the phone onto the passenger seat and gripped the steering wheel with both hands, her knuckles turning white. Murphy wouldn't be able to help her, besides they hadn't spoken in nearly two weeks and Sunny didn't know if he would even answer his phone if she called. No, it was better to just figure things out by herself.

She drove until she reached the small diner in Forks and she quickly swung into a parking space. After turning off the van and grabbing her purse, she hurried inside, planning on a large cup of coffee. She was seated quickly at a corner booth in the back of the diner, away from the window and she folded her arms on the table as soon as she sat down, hiding her face in them.

"Hi, I'm Mariah and I'll be your server today." A pretty dark-haired girl a little older than Sunny said, her bright hazel-gold eyes shining with sincere cheer, "Would you like something to drink, miss?"

"Th' strongest coffee ye have, please." The Irish girl replied just loud enough for the waitress to hear without lifting her head from her arms.

"Comin' right up." The waitress, Mariah, said lightly and she trotted way, apparently unaffected by the redhead's surly mood.

* * *

Sunny had been sitting at the diner for nearly two hours when Jacob walked in, shirtless and soaking wet from the rain that had started pouring outside thirty minutes ago. She had lost count of how many cups of coffee she had and was currently staring at the tabletop like it was the most fascinating thing in the world, a fresh cup by her hand, which were picking lightly at the chipped and scratched wooden table top.

"Sunny."

She twitched slightly but didn't lift her head to look at him. She heard him sit down in the seat across from her, could feel his heat radiating towards her even from where she was sitting.

"Sunny." He said her name so quietly and there was such pain in his tone that it tore at Sunny's heart, "Please talk to me, Sunshine."

Sunny broke down. Her shoulders shook with her soft sobs and suddenly Jacob was next to her, pulling her against him so she was crying against his bare chest, her tears soaking his skin just like the rain had moments before.

"Shh." He cooed softly, ignoring the strange looks the other patrons were giving the two as he stroked her hair with a large hand, "Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. It's going to be okay."

"He can' do it, Jacob." The redhead whimpered quietly and her arms tightened around his waist, "Sam can' kill tha' baby. He jus' can',"

"He's not going to, hun." Jacob murmured and he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, "He's going to wait and see what happens. What you said really struck a chord. As soon as you left Emily started tearing into him so did Embry, Leah, and Paul. Even Kim looked ready to rip him a new asshole."

Sunny laughed slightly through her tears and pulled back a little, rubbing at her eyes furiously to stop the ridiculous flow of tears. She hated crying, especially in public. Jacob grabbed her hands and moved them away from her face then started wiping her tears away gently with his thumbs.

"So Sam isn' goin' t'try an' kill th' baby?"

"No," he murmured and kissed a stray tear away, "He's not. But if it's dangerous, the pack will have to do something."

Sunny took a deep breath and leaned into him, "I know."

Jacob hugged her tightly to him, dropping another kiss on her head, "C'mon let's get you home."

Jacob stood and helped her up, waiting for Sunny to toss some cash onto the table to pay for the copious amounts of coffee she had consumed then he led her to the door. The waitress that had served Sunny gave her a soft smile as they passed and the Irish girl returned it with a weak smile of her own.

Jacob took the keys from her and opened the passenger door when they reached the van then he closed it after she had climbed in before walking around to the driver's side so he could drive them back to Sunny's house.

"Stay wit' me?" She murmured, her head lolling to the side so she could look at him—she was emotionally drained and just wanted to take a nap.

"Always, Sunny" Jacob agreed and took her hand in overly warm one, his thumb stroking the back of her hand gently as he drove them home while Sunny dozed, "Always."

* * *

Jacob lifted Sunny out of the car and carried her to the house, setting her down long enough so that she could fumble through her purse for the key then open the door before scooping her back up. The redhead curled up against his warm chest, her arms around his neck while her head rested on his shoulder as he walked through the living room towards the hall that would led to her bedroom. Sunny tightened her arms around his neck when he laid her down on her bed and made to stand.

"Stay." She commanded softly, looking up at him pleadingly.

Jacob smiled and kissed her forehead then unwrapped her arms from his neck, "I will. I'm going to lock the door. I'll be right back, promise."

Sunny reluctantly let him go, watching him walk out of the room then rolled out of the bed and headed towards her dresser so she could change into something more comfortable. She kicked off her shoes and slipped out of her jeans, pulling on a pair of old—but warm—sweatpants then took of her shirt and unclipped her bra, tossing both into the hamper near the bathroom. Sunny pulled on the sports bra and tank top she taken out and turned around to get back into the bed only to freeze when she saw Jacob leaning against the doorframe, thick arms crossed over his broad chest.

Sunny swallowed softly and bit her bottom lip when she saw that his dark eyes looked almost pitch black and were filled with heat. A pleasant heat that she tried to ignore began to thrum through her body and she shuffled over to her bed, Jacob's eyes never leaving her form. It was tad unnerving but it also sent a thrill down Sunny's spine, causing a small shudder to wrack her frame. She swallowed again.

"How long have ye been standin' there?" She asked after a moment as she kneeled atop the covers.

"You have a tattoo." He said, his husky voice a deep bass rumble that sent an electric tingle down Sunny's spin and he reached a large hand on the small of her back, "Right here."

Sunny swallowed again and the heat became an inferno as she looked into his pitch black eyes. She licked her lips and watched his gaze linger on her lips before he looked back into her eyes, his burning hand still on the small of her back, right over the tattoo of three different lilies—a pink and white stargazer lily, an orange and black tiger lily and a yellow water lily—bundled together with Lily's full name tattooed in flowery script above them.

"A-aye." The redhead stuttered slightly, mentally cursing herself for sounding so breathless, "I got it when Lily was firs' diagnosed wit' th' brain tumor. Lilies 're her favorite flowers. They were our ma's favorite too."

Another shiver went down her spin when she felt his thumb gently rub the spot, the warmth pooling her lower tummy caused another, more visible, shiver to wrack her frame. Jacob took a deep breath, his eyes closing briefly before snapping open again to stare at her intensely.

"It's nice." He all but purred as his thumb caressed the small of her back while his other hand settled on her hip, "Very nice."

Sunny flushed and slid hands up his arms, resting them on his broad shoulders while her eyes slid half-way shut, his words giving her a boost of confidence.

"Really?" She murmured and stretched her neck slightly so that her lips were only a hair's breathe away from his.

He growled lowly and crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her heatedly. Sunny groaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as started to lean back onto the bed. Suddenly, nothing else mattered. Not Bella and her pregnancy, not the potentially dangerous infant growing inside her, and not the threat of what Sam and the pack would do to that infant. All that mattered was her and Jacob and the wonderful heat that was coursing through her veins like lava.

The kiss was broken briefly when the need for air made itself know. Sunny's back hit the soft bed and she ran her hands down Jacob's back, scratching lightly, while he leaned over her with one knee on the bed and his hands on either side of her waist, holding him up. He panted softly, his forehead resting against the junction that connected Sunny's neck and shoulder as he pressed gently kisses to the skin there.

"Sunny…" He rumbled quietly, his voice huskier than normal, "I-"

"Shh." Sunny cooed, twisting her head slightly so she could nip at his neck gently, "S'okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his husky voice strained and his arms and back tense with restraint.

"Yes." Sunny breathed against his neck and Jacob groaned once then captured her lips in a searing kiss that sent Sunny's heart and libido into overdrive.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ahem… Well, it seems we are at that point in the story… -clears throat awkwardly- So, uh, yeah, next chapter will be the lemon from the original, not really sure if there will be any changes or not, we'll just have to wait and see. And here's the warning in advance, I'll put one at the top of the next chapter too, but just in case. SHORT LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!  
Now that that is taken care of, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thanks, Lily is adorable! Don't worry, the sequel is going to be centered around Lily and Embry's relationship. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Anon Guest: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Haha, she is. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Aoa1012: **Haha, I know right, they make an absolutely adorable family. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Babyboonisha: **Ah, I don't think I forgot, if someone reviews the previous chapter after I've already posted the new chapter, I usually respond to their two reviews the next time I update. Anyhooties, I'm glad you liked the last two chapters! I hope you liked this one too!

**Woodshrew: **Er, I'm not sure I understand? I hope you liked this chapter anyway!

**Annie: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the story so far! Haha, you don't need to like a team from your home state. I'm from Arizona, but the Packers are my favorite football team. It's all about who like or what teams you were raised around. The Redskins just happened to be the team that Sunny was used to cheering for. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**RebornRose1992: **Thanks, I'm glad you like her! I hope you liked this chapter!


	29. LEMON: Chapter 29: Love Bites

**WARNING LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! Rated M for mild sexual content not suitable for who aren't comfortable or mature enough to read it. **You have been warned and if you choose to ignore the warning then that's YOUR fault so don't get pissed at me.

* * *

_"Sunny…" He rumbled quietly, his voice huskier than normal, "I-"_

_"Shh." Sunny cooed, twisting her head slightly so she could nip at his neck gently, "S'okay."_

_"Are you sure?" he asked, his husky voice strained and his arms and back tense with restraint._

_"Yes." Sunny breathed against his neck and Jacob groaned once then captured her lips in a searing kiss that sent Sunny's heart and libido into overdrive._

* * *

Sunny moaned into the kiss and she dug her nails lightly into Jacob's back when he gently traced her bottom lip with his tongue. She parted her lips slightly and a quiet growl vibrated his chest as their tongues fought for dominance, Jacob winning easily and began to explore her mouth. When the need for oxygen became necessary, Jacob pulled away and he started trailing, hot, open-mouthed kisses down the redhead's neck, pausing to nip and suck on her collarbone. While he was busy leaving what was no doubt going to be a rather remarkable bruise, Jacob slipped one hand under her tank top and he rested it against her flat stomach. Sunny arched her back and pressed her hips against Jacob, feeling his arousal through his cutoff sweats and she moaned again.

"Jacob…" The Irish girl rasped quietly as the heat in her lower belly became almost unbearable, "Please…"

Jacob lifted his head and he briefly admired the impressive bruise on her collarbone then he looked at her face. Sunny sat up, forcing Jacob up onto his knees and the hand under her tank top slid down her body to rest on her thigh. The redhead took a small breath and she pulled the tank top over her head quickly, leaving her in her sweats and sports bra then she laid back down.

Jacob swallowed as he looked down at her and he took in her almost completely bare torso. She watched him though half-lidded eyes, waiting for him to make the next move. He didn't disappoint her as he stroked her stomach lightly with one hand while the other held her hip.

"You're beautiful." He murmured and he leaned down to press a soft, loving kiss to her lips, a kiss that Sunny eagerly returned, "Absolutely beautiful."

As he kissed her, his hands trailed up her body and lightly brushed her breasts through her sports bra, eliciting a surprised gasp from Sunny then a soft moan of pleasure as her nipples hardened. He smirked against her mouth.

Tease." She muttered drily and she lifted her hips to brush against his arousal teasingly.

Jacob closed his eyes tightly and a stifled groan to escape his throat He opened his eyes slowly and smirked down at her, grinding his hips slowly against hers.

"You like it though."

Sunny mocked growled at him and wrapped her legs around his hips, flipping them over so that she was on top of him. Jacob made a surprised noise, his large hands coming up to rest on her waist.

"Damn straigh'." She purred as she leaned down to nuzzle his neck then she nipped the skin sharply, soothing the bit with her tongue when he gasped quietly.

"Sunny." He groaned as she kissed down his neck to his chest, "Now who's the tease?"

The redhead just smirked against him and she traced the defined line of his abs lightly with her tongue. She teased him for a few more minutes then he flipped them back over and Sunny shifted her legs so that he could rest comfortably between them, her knees on raised slightly on either side of his hips.

Jacob trailed his hands over her breasts again then he slipped one hand under her sports bra, his warm fingers brushing against her erect nipple. Sunny arched her back as a pleasurable tingle shot down her spine and settled in her lower abdomen. She mewled quietly and arched her back a little more, her eyes sliding shut as the sensations coursed through her body. Jacob smiled faintly and he gently tweaked her nipple, removing his hand from under her sports bra a moment later. He slipped his hands around her back and he lifted her slightly then he pulled the cotton bra over her head, baring her small breasts to his hungry gaze.

Sunny felt a blush crawl up her neck to her cheeks, but she resisted the urge to cover her breasts and bit her lip instead. Jacob's eyes met hers and he smiled, leaning down to press a warm kiss to her mouth before he started trailing open-mouthed kisses down to her chest. He hesitated a moment, glancing up at the redhead as if to ask for permission. Sunny inclined her head slightly then she groaned when he took her pert right nipple into his mouth.

"Jacob!" The Irish girl gasped and her back arched as the coil in her abdomen tightened, her hands coming up to grasp at his hair, "Oh, God…"

While his tongue toyed with her right nipple, Jacob's hand came up to massage and toy with her left breast and nipple. Sunny groaned as shots of electric pleasure raced straight to the junction between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her heat against his erection in an attempt to easy the ache she felt but she only succeeded in making it worse.

"Too much clothes…" She mumbled breathlessly and her hands moved from his hair to his chest then down to the waistband of his sweats and she tugged slightly, "Off."

A chuckle rumbled from Jacob's chest and he flicked her nipple with his tongue one last time, causing her to gasp quietly, then he let it go. His left hand continued to massage her other breast.

"Eager?" He rumbled huskily, a smirk on his lips as his right hand trailed down her body and traced along the waistline of her own sweats.

"Shuddap." The Irish girl whined and she arched her hips again.

Jacob chuckled lowly again and he sat back, taking his left hand away from her breast so he could slip her sweatpants off. Sunny lifted her hips to make it easier while her hands busily stroked his abs, just above the hemline of his cutoffs. She kicked her sweats off after Jacob had pushed them down past her calves, leaving her in her plain black panties.

The werewolf made a low noise in the back of his throat that sounded suspiciously like a growl as he looked down at her, his dark eyes burning. His black eyes met hers and they didn't move as his large, hot hands came up to rest on her hips, his fingers slipping into the waistband of her panties. He let them rest there as he looked into her eyes, silent asking for permission again.

"Please." Sunny whispered in answer to his silent question and she raised her hips slightly.

That was all the invitation he needed and he slipped her panties down her toned legs, leaving her completely naked.

"Not fair." Sunny murmured and tugged on the waistband of his cutoffs again, "Off. Now."

Jacob laughed huskily and kissed her lips lovingly then he stood from the bed so that he could take off his sweats. Since none of the pack bothered with wearing underwear, the cutoffs were all that he had to take off. Sunny appraised him from head-to-toe from her sprawled out position on the bed, eyes half-closed and a slight smirk on her lips.

Hot damn…" She drawled quietly and bit her bottom lip as she took his muscular, form in.

He truly was a beautiful specimen of pure masculinity, in Sunny's opinion. Jacob flushed slightly and crawled back onto the bed, hovering over her. Sunny shifted her legs further apart so he could rest between them comfortably while his arms supported his weight, his hands on either side of her head. He nuzzled her neck and pressed a soft kiss to one of the love bites there then he moved to rest his forehead against hers, their eyes locked—black clashing with green, their breathing and heartbeats in sync with one another.

Sunny realized, belatedly, after Jacob still hadn't moved, that he might not have done this before and as she looked into his dark eyes, she saw the uncertainty and nervousness that was there. There was also a small amount of fear.

"S'okay, Jaocb." The redhead murmured as she ran her fingers lightly along his back, looking him straight in the eye.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered back, his eyes closing briefly then opening again.

Sunny smiled and ran her fingers through his shaggy, black hair, "Ye won'. Please, Jacob, I need ye."

All the uncertainty, nervousness and fear disappeared from his gaze, being replaced by lust, love, and affection. He pressed an adoring kiss to her lips, his tongue caressing hers as he pressed his arousal into her heat. Sunny gasped and tossed her head back, a loud moan escaping her throat as pleasure shot through her body and a tight coil formed in her lower belly.

Jacob froze, fully sheathed inside her, while his whole body tensed above her. His jaw clenched and his eyes shut tight as he fought for some control over his body as he was assaulted by an unimaginable pleasure he'd never felt before.

"Jacob…" She whimpered and rocked her hips against his, "Oh God, please, Jacob!"

"Sunny…" He growled as he pulled back then lurched forward, another gasping moan escaping Sunny.

It took a few moments for Jacob to build a steady rhythm but as soon as he did, Sunny was seeing stars and the coil in her belly was tightening with every thrust. Husky, growling groans and loud, throaty moans of pleasure filled the room. Sunny could feel her climax building and she teetered on the edge until a well-placed thrust sent her spiraling down into a pleasurable abyss.

"J-Jacob!" She yelped, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist as her back arched as her orgasm wracked her body, "Fuck!"

Jacob gave a wordless snarl that could have been Sunny's name as he found his own release. He shudder slightly, thickly muscled arms tense on either side of her as they both came down from their highs. He rolled to the side and collapsed on the bed before his arms gave out then he pulled Sunny's limp body close to him. The redhead sighed softly and rested her head against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat began to slow. She draped her arm bonelessly over his waist and curled one leg around his.

"Wow." She muttered, turning her head to kiss his chest softly, "That was…Wow."

Jacob chuckled breathlessly, running his large hand through her chin-length hair, "Yeah."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ahem…So…Yeah, even though I've written this before, my face is once again bright red. Not much was changed, so I hope it was okay, since I still have any experience to go (and probably won't have any experience any time soon either). **If anyone is curious, Sunny is not a virgin but Jacob is, so that's what she meant by him not hurting her. No special mentions since not everyone is read this chapter, so the special mentions for Chapter 28-29 will be put in Chapter 30 instead.

Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!


	30. Chapter 30: Bloodsucking Disco Balls

Sunny sighed quietly and rolled over, snuggling closer to the warm pillow she was curled up against.

'_Wait…'_ The redhead thought when she felt her pillow move slightly, _'Pillows don't breath.'_

Sunny opened her eyes and lifted her head, confused green eyes meeting amused black ones.

"Morning, Sunshine." Jacob greeted her sweetly as he stroked her bare back gently with his fingertips.

"Huh," The Irish girl mumbled as she looked away from him and down at their rather naked bodies, "So, last night wasn' a dream then?"

He smirked, "That's what your dreams are about?"

"Oh, like yers 'ren't?" Sunny retorted and she rolled her eyes at him playfully.

She yawned and flung the thin sheet that had been covering her off then she slipped out of bed, wrapped the around her like a toga.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked, seeming content to lay naked in Sunny's bed with his arms folded behind his head as he enjoyed the view as Sunny walked over to her dresser.

"'M getting' some clothes so I can take a shower, duh." She replied matter-of-factly, grabbing clean undergarments, a shirt, and a pair of jeans from the dresser then she turned to face him, her hands on her hips, "Ye can use th' shower in th' hall bathroom if ye want."

Jacob smirked and slipped of the bed, completely unconcerned with the fact that he was buck-ass nude. Despite herself, Sunny took a step back when he stalked towards her.

"Jacob?" She asked with wary amusement as she continued backing up until she hit her dresser and he stopped in front of her.

He placed his hands on the top of the dresser and leaned closer to his, his head tilted slightly to the side, "What if I don't want to use the hall shower?"

Sunny blinked in confusion before realization dawned on her and she rolled her eyes.

"Ye 're such a guy." She commented drily and she ducked under his arm then she slipped into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her, "There 're towels in th' hall closet!"

She heard Jacob laugh loudly then her bedroom door open and close. She waited another minute before starting the shower, placing her bundle of clean clothes on the bathroom counter while the water heated up. When the water was at the right temperature, she dropped the sheet and hopped in, cleaning herself up while reminiscing about last night, a large smile spreading across her face.

* * *

"Sunny?"

The girl in question glanced over her shoulder at Jacob while she waited for the waffle iron to ding, her eyes curious as she watched him dry his hair roughly with a towel then he sat at the table.

"Yeah?" She turned back to the stove and started on cooking some bacon.

"Wh-" He cleared his throat, "Why did you freak out about Sam getting rid of Bell and the leech's baby?"

Sunny tensed then turned to face him, arms folded over her stomach as she leaned against the counter next to the stove.

"I jus' don' think a child should be punished fer somethin' their parents did."

Jacob just looked at her quietly, silently asking for more information and Sunny sighed softly. She turned off the stove then walked over to him and sat down across from him. Her lips pursed and she traced designs on the table top with her finger.

"I have an issue wit' people persecutin' children fer their parents' faults 'cause I-" The Irish girl faltered and cleared her throat once before continuing, "'Cause tha' happened t'me."

Jacob stood and walked around the table. He scooped Sunny into his arms then he walked towards the living room and sat on the couch with her on his lap.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly as he stroked her short hair while she leaned back against his warm chest.

"My Da is, well, was sentenced t'twenty-five year t'life in prison when I was thirteen." Sunny muttered and she picked at the hem of her shirt, "He an' my godfather killed a couple o' junkie-bastards fer beatin' my godmother when she was walkin' home from work on night."

Jacob sucked in a deep breath and his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"S'alrigh'." The redhead replied with a shrug, "I don' really like t'talk 'bout much, since it happened years ago."

Jacob shifted her on his lap so she was sitting slightly sideways and he could see her face better.

"Do you still talk to him?"

"Haven' spoken t'him since me Ma's funeral." She answered with a sigh and she leaned her head against his shoulder, idly tracing patterns on his chest with her fingers, "Got a call from me best friends Murphy an' Connor MacManus, my godfather's twin sons, a few weeks ago an' they told me he had gotten out on parole. Hasn' called me though. Neither have they fer tha' matter…"

"Honestly, I don' know what I'd even say t'him if he did call." Sunny said and she pursed her lips slightly, "I mean, we'd always been close before an' we always talked on th' phone after Ma moved us t'Seattle t'live wit' her brudder, my Uncle Seamus, but after she died, I couldn' talk t'him. It hurt too much. He's a stranger now, t'me an' t'Lily. Hell, Ma was barely pregnant wit' her when he went to prison, she never got t'know 'im, never had a father-figure 'til now."

He stroked her back and pressed a kiss to her temple, not saying anything because he didn't have too. Sunny smiled and grabbed his free hand, lacing their fingers together then bringing them up to kiss the back of his hand.

"But tha's okay, I still love 'im an' my godfather, but if none of tha' had happened I'd have never met ye or th' others, wouldn' have found my soulmate an' Lily wouldn' have found hers either. Silver linin' an' all tha'." The redhead remarked lightly and she smiled softly at him, "'M a surrogate mother t'my four year old sister an' she finally has th' large family she's always wanted an' deserved. An' despite th' fact tha' most o' them turn into horse-sized furballs tha' kill vampires, I know my Ma an' Da would be happy fer us."

Jacob barked a laugh and pulled her into a sweet but passionate kiss, "Yeah, things are definitely better now. I love you."

She smiled and kissed him again, happy with the amazing life fate had decided to give her, "I love ye too."

Suddenly Jacob's eyes went wide and his face paled slightly.

"What's wrong?" Sunny asked, looking at him curiously.

"Uh, we-" He stuttered then he groaned, covering his eyes with a hand, "Protection, we forgot protection."

It took a moment for Sunny to understand what he was saying but when she did, she cracked up.

"This isn't funny." Jacob snapped and his lips pursed.

Sunny bit her lip to stifle her laughter but a few giggles escaped.

"'M sorry." She apologized through her giggles and she patted his cheek gently, "Don' worry, love, 'm on th' pill."

"Why?" He asked curiously as his brows furrowed and he frowned slightly, "You weren't…Were you?"

Sunny laughed again and pecked his lips then stood, "No, you're the first guy I've had sex with since I lost my virginity when I was fifteen. I'm on the pill because it helps me function when I get my monthly cramps. It's not just a birth control, you know."

Jacob stood and followed her into the kitchen, leaning against the doorway with his arms folded over his chest.

"So you've had sex before?" He asked and Sunny glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Hmm…Once" She replied, turning the stove on to finish cooking the bacon then checking on the waffle in the waffle iron, "I'm over a year older than you Jacob, remember? It was kind of an accident anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Sunny looked at him when she heard the underlying growl in his words and her lips quirked slightly at the thought that he was possibly jealous.

"My mother had jus' died an' it felt like my life was fallin' apart." The redhead explained carefully as she flipped the cooked waffle onto a plate then she poured more batter into the iron, "I stole a bottle o' my uncle's whiskey an' was hidin' out in my room wit' it. Murphy, one o' my best friend's from Southie an' my first boyfriend, found me completely shit-faced. He tried t'get me t'stop drinkin' an' was comfortin' me, but one thing led t'another."

Sunny snorted a laugh, "Conn, Murphy's twin, nearly had a heart attack when he walked into my room th' next mornin'. Nearly shouted himself hoarse after he got over th' shock o' seein' his twin naked in bed wit' his best friend."

Jacob growled again and Sunny laughed, turning around to walk over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his chest so she was looking up at him.

"Ye don' have t'be jealous, Jacob." The Irish girl scolded him playfully with a slight smile, "'Twas a drunken accident. Not tha' either o' us regret it happened, we both needed th' comfort, though I think we both wished it had happened when we were sober."

"Mine." He growled, tightening his grip possessively and Sunny chortled quietly.

"Sure, sure." She muttered, pressing a soft kiss to his chest then relaxing into his embrace, "Yers."

* * *

Sunny busied herself with cleaning the dishes from breakfast while Jacob talked on her phone. It had started ringing just as they had finished eating which was about twenty minutes ago and Jacob still hadn't gotten off the phone. Sunny had a pretty good idea who he was talking too and it wasn't one of the pack, she just wasn't sure how the leech had gotten her number. She was a little freaked out about that.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Jacob growled into the receiver then placed the phone back into the cradle with surprising gentleness since he was so worked up.

Sunny closed the dish washer and started then leaned against the counter with her arms crossed, waiting for him to speak. Jacob growled again and ran his hands through his hair, gripping it slightly before letting his hands fall to his sides.

"Bella wants me to come over." He said through clenched teeth after another moment of silence, his whole body tense.

Sunny cocked her head and eyed him for a moment then tossed the dish towel that had been draped over her shoulder onto the counter.

"Then let's go." She said easily.

Jacob blinked and looked at her in shock, "What?"

Sunny rolled her eyes and flounced past him, towards the coat closet in the entryway, "Let's go."

She glanced back at him and rolled her eyes again at his slack-jawed expression as she pulled on her peacoat then pulled on a pair of boots that were in the closet, "Are you coming?"

He shook his head, snapping out of his stupor, "Y-you're okay with this? I mean you want to actually go?"

"Look, I don' like Bella very much an' I trust her 'bout as far I can throw Gigantor," The Irish girl remarked drily as she buttoned her coat, "But if there's one thing I've learned, it's tha' she's a persistent lass an' she won' leave ye alone 'til ye see her. An' it'll be a cold day in hell if I let ye go alone, since somethin' bad always seems t'happen when ye two 're left alone."

Jacob's expression became guilty as he thought about the day that Bella had kissed him.

"I-"

"Don'." Sunny cut in as she grabbed her purse and headed towards the door, car keys swinging from her finger, "I wasn' tryin' t'make ye feel guilty, I was jus' statin' a fact. Besides most o' time th' bad things 're th' bitch's fault anyway."

A half-smile appeared on Jacob's face and he shook his head as he followed Sunny out of the house, snatching the car keys from her hand while she locked the door.

"Sometimes, Sunshine," He said as he opened the driver's side door, "You're too damn much."

Sunny smirked over at him as she hopped into the passenger seat, "Aye, but ye love me anyway."

He grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together and pulled out of the driveway, heading towards the Cullens' house. Sunny smiled and held his hand in her lap, ignoring the slight churning in her stomach.

* * *

The drive to the Cullens' house was silent and tense, the songs playing on the radio the only noise in the car. Sunny's lips were pursed as she looked out the passenger window, watching the scenery fly by as Jacob drove her van. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea but she was going to go through with it anyway.

Warmth spread suddenly encased her hand and she looked down, smiling slightly when she saw Jacob's russet-skinned hand clasped around her honey-pale one. She flipped her hand over and laced their fingers together, holding his hand in her lap.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked, glancing over at her briefly then looking back towards the road.

"'Course I am." Sunny responded, smiling brightly at him, "It's fine, Jacob. Really."

Jacob gave her a skeptically look to which she rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. He cracked a smile and the tenseness that had built between them disappeared, the rest of the drive being spent in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Sunny hopped out of the van and slammed the door shut, skipping slightly to the front of the car where Jacob was waiting for her with an amused half-smile quirking his full lips. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder when she was standing beside him and the two walked towards the Cullens' front door which was already open, a familiar hulking form standing in the doorway.

"Spitfire!" Emmett boomed, a dimpled grin on his pale face as he swooped Sunny into a surprisingly gentle bear hug, ignoring the warning growl Jacob sent his way, "Guess what everyone, Spitfire's here!"

Sunny couldn't help but laugh as the large vampire swung her into the house, where everyone was gathered in the living room.

"Is Jake here too?"

Sunny glanced over at the couch where Bella's strangely frail sounding voice came from and the redhead started in surprise.

"Mother o' God, lass, ye look like shit." The Irish girl commented in shock as she looked the sickly brunette over, rolling her eyes when Edward growled at her, "Don' growl at me, leech. I don' take tha' crap from th' wolves 'm not goin' t'take it from a Dracula-wannabe."

Surprisingly, Bella actually laughed and smiled at the redhead, "Thank you, you're probably the only that will be when it comes to how I look."

Emmett chuckled heartily and ruffled Sunny's hair before striding over to the drop dead blonde bombshell that was currently giving Sunny a rather nasty look. Sunny rolled her eyes and ignored the blonde in favor of moving closer to Bella, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Damn, Jacob wasn' kiddin'." Sunny muttered as she looked more closely at Bella—the girl's pale skin had a sickly gray cast to it, her brown hair was lank and stringy, and the skin around her dull chocolate brown eyes was bruised, she really looked like shit, "No offense, but pregnancy does not suit ye, lass."

"Is Jake here with you?" Bella asked—Sunny decided to ignore how eager the slightly older girl sounded.

"Hmm…" Sunny answered, stepping back and looking over her shoulder to where Jacob was lingering on the porch, apparently where Bella couldn't see him, "C'mere boy, come on. Who's a good boy?"

Emmett's booming laughter mingled with the tinkling laughter of the pixie vampire, Alice. Jacob rolled his eyes and stepped fully into the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Sometimes," The werewolf stated, giving Sunny a dry look, "I really regret telling you about being a werewolf."

"So does Paul." Sunny said easily, "'nd Jared, Embry, Quil, Sam, Leah, Brady an' Collin. In fact, I think Seth is th' only one who thinks my dog jokes 're funny."

"Seth has a puppy crush on you." Jacob grunted as he came to stand beside Sunny, "That's why he laughs at your jokes."

Sunny's eyes widened comically and she gave him an aghast look, "Seriously?"

Jacob smirked down at her, "You're lucky you don't have to be in his head."

Sunny made a face and stated, "I don' think I'll ever look at th' kid th' same way again."

Emmett snorted a laugh, and even the other vampires and Bella cracked slight smiles. Well, except for the blonde female, but Sunny figured that was because she had a stick up her ass longer than her stiletto heels.

"Jake," Bella broke in, pulling the tall young man's attention away from his imprint and towards her, "I'm so glad you could come."

Jacob cleared his throat and nodded, his grip on Sunny's shoulders tightening, "Sam wanted me to check in."

Sunny noticed Edward twitch slightly from his spot beside Bella on the couch.

"You mutts aren't going to attack?" He asked carefully, eying both Sunny and Jacob warily.

"No," Jacob answered calmly, "Sunny managed to convince Sam not to attack."

The seven vampires and pregnant girl turned to look at the redhead with stunned expressions. Sunny fidgeted under there gazes for a moment then lifted her chin defiantly.

"What?" She demanded after a moment, lips pursed in vague irritation.

"Why would you do that?" Bella asked, "I-You don't like me."

"So?" The Irish girl asked as she crossed her arms defensively over her chest, "Tha' doesn' mean 'm goin' t'let an innocent child be punished fer th' mistakes made by its parents. Th' baby hasn' done anythin' wrong other than exist an' there's nothin' wrong wit' that."

A slow smile spread across the brunette's gaunt face, "Thank you."

"Aye, whatever," Sunny sighed with a dismissive wave of her hand, "I still don' like ye very much, so get tha' out o' yer head, girlie."

"And she's back." Jacob muttered so quietly that only Sunny and the vampires heard him.

Sunny snorted while Emmett's booming laughter practically shook the house. Bella frowned and gave a tense looking Edward a confused look.

"What?"

* * *

"Hey, Emmett?" Sunny asked suddenly as she looked over the brawny vampire sitting across from her on one of the barstools in front of the kitchen island, "What happens when ye step into th' sun?"

It had been a week and a half since the pack and their imprints had found out about Bella's pregnancy and Sam had the wolves running patrol around the house—well, really it was only Seth and Jacob because they were the only ones that could remotely tolerate the apparently sickly sweet scent the vampires emitted and because Bella had begged and whined until Jacob agreed to visit her every day. And where Jacob went, Sunny usually came along too. It had been an awkward and tense the first five days because Bella insisted that Jacob be near her all the time and she was always trying to hold his hand or touch him somehow. Needless to say, Sunny hadn't agreed with that and pregnant or not, the Irish woman made it clear that any touching—no matter how innocent—was a strict 'hell to the fucking no'. There had been a lot of cursing, insulting, threatening and crying—on Bella's end at least—until the pregnant girl finally got it into her thick skull that the Finnegan women are notoriously possessive of their men and are not above putting the beat down on any woman—or man—that tries to take them away. The leech-lover no longer tries to touch Jacob, at least not when Sunny is in the room.

In that week and a half, Sunny had missed a call from Connor. Thankfully, though he had left a voicemail apologizing to her for not calling sooner and that they had been busy helping their Das get the pub back to its former glory. He also said her father was going to call her soon, he was just unsure when that call would come. Sunny was still debating on whether to call her him back.

Currently, though, she was sitting on a barstool opposite of Emmett, dealing out a deck of cards for a game of _Bullshit_ in the Cullens' kitchen while Jacob talked to Bella in the living room while she sucked down some donated human plasma. It had been discovered that the baby craved blood more than human food. It had also been discovered that the baby wasn't intentionally trying to hurt Bella when Edward had accidently read its mind. Now, he loves the baby because according to Jacob, Edward can't hate anything that loves Bella. Sunny thought that was creepy, weird and just a little pathetic.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked as he picked up the cards Sunny had passed to him.

The redhead shrugged one shoulder, "Ye know, do ye like burst into flames or somethin'?"

The bear of a man—vampire, whatever—laughed loudly, causing Sunny to mock scowl at him in irritated amusement.

"No, we don't burst into flames, Spitfire." He chortled and Sunny quirked an eyebrow, "None of that stereotypical vampire crap applies to us other than the blood-drinking."

"Oh?" She questioned idly then she dipped her fingers in her glass of water and flicked the liquid at him a few times, "Body o' Christ, body o' Christ, body o' Christ."

When he just gave her a bemused look and wiped the water from his face using the bottom of his shirt, Sunny shrugged.

"Eh, I guess tha' didn' work." The redhead mumbled as she looked at her cards and arranged them around, "So what does happen when yer in th' sunligh'?"

Emmett gave a mock put-upon sigh and stood, striding over to the wall of windows overlooking the forest. Sunny watched curiously as he stood in the weak sunlight that was streaming in.

"Well fuck me." Sunny exclaimed and her green eyes widened as she stared at Emmett then she started cackle madly, "Ye sparkle! Mother o' God, tha's jus', I don' even know what t'say Other than ye look like a disco ball."

Loud laughter sounded from the living room and Sunny knew Jacob and Edward—judging by the more musical laughter that meshed with Jacob's own, deeper one—had heard her comment. Emmett huffed and stomped childishly back to his seat.

"You're not very nice are you, blood-bag?" He asked sarcastically and Sunny smirked.

"Ye get used to it, glitter-boy." Sunny drawled as she laid three cards down, "Three aces."

Emmett mock growled at her but there was a smile on his too perfect face, his dimples showing as he laid down two cards, "Two kings."

The game continued, with neither winning nor losing but trash-talking at each other all the same, until Jacob walked in. The tall young man wrapped his arms around Sunny's shoulders, his over hot chest pressed against her back while his chin rested on her head. There was a styrofoam cup on the marble counter of the island.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked, his voice sounding tired.

"Playin' _Bullshit_." The Irish girl responded as she placed two cards, face down, on the small pile, "Two fours."

Emmett pursed his lips, his pale brow furrowing as he debated on calling bullshit or not. After a moment he put down three cards.

"Three threes."

"Bullshit!" Sunny exclaimed and flipped the cards over, revealing two sixes and a three, "Boo-yah!"

"Damn it!" Emmett cursed and threw his handful of cards on the table, throwing his hands in the air, "I give up!"

Sunny cackled and leaned back against Jacob, feeling his rumbling chuckle against her back.

"Oh yeah, suck it Dead-man!" She crowed, still laughing loudly at the large vampire's expense.

Jacob smiled slightly and shook his head at her antics while Emmett rolled his eyes and huffed, brawny arms crossed over his broad chest, gold eyes narrowed with mock irritation. Sunny grinned and hopped up from the stool, grabbing the styrofoam cup from the counter.

"Did Mrs. Leech-Lover need a blood refill?" The redhead asked as she flounced over to the fridge to grab a packet of the donated human blood.

Jacob made a face as he leaned against the counter and watched his imprint use a pair of scissors to cut a corner of the blood bag then dump the chilled red plasma into the cup. She replaced the lid and held it out to Jacob. He made a face but took the cup then grabbed Sunny's hand and led her back into the living room. Sunny snatched the cards Emmett had restacked from the counter as she past.

Jacob handed Bella the cup of blood then sat down in the arm chair that was placed diagonally to the couch then pulled Sunny into his lap.

"Thank you." Bella smiled tiredly, taking a sip through the straw then rubbing her belly, "E.J. was starting to get hungry."

Sunny gave the pregnant brunette a strange look, "E.J.?"

"The baby's name," Bella explained, still smiling, "Edward Jacob."

The redhead twitched and her green eyes hardened slightly as a scowl formed on her face.

"Please tell me yer jokin'?"

Jacob tensed slightly behind her and tightened his arms around her waist. He recognized that tone, it was the same one Sunny used when she was seriously contemplating turning Paul—and Quil—into a wolf-fur coat.

"Sunny…" He said lowly in an attempt to placate his imprint but Bella ruined any chance of that when she spoke again.

"No," Bella said confusedly, her smile fading slightly, "The baby is named after the two most important men in my life."

Sunny's jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed, "Ye can be a real bitch, ye know tha'?"

"I don't understand-"

"Ye jus' won' let 'im go, will ye?" The redhead cut the brunette off harshly as she stood and glared down at Bella angrily, "I've tried t'be civil 'bout this, but enough is enough. Even after everythin' ye've done, after all th' shit ye've put 'im through, ye still think Jacob is _**yers**_? Have ye lost yer Goddamn mind or 're ye really tha' stupid?"

"That's enough!" Edward growled as he stood as well, but the threatening vibe he was trying to exude fell flat since Sunny was a slightly taller than him.

"Oh don' give me tha' bullshit, corpscicle!" Sunny snapped right back as she rolled her eyes, "Bloody fuckin' hell, yer damn wife wants t'name yer kid after th' guy tha' was—an' apparently still is—yer competition? Ye can' possibly be alrigh' wit' tha'! Does she have yer balls in a Vulcan death-grip or somethin'?"

Edward growled lowly, "You don't know anything."

Sunny scoffed and crossed her arms, stepping right into Edward's personal space.

"An' ye do?" She demanded drily, "It seems t'me ye know even less 'bout yer 'wife' than I do. Here's some friendly advice, grow a pair o' balls 'cause 'm sick o' bein' th' only person around here not coddlin' her like she's a fragile doll tha'll break at a harsh word."

The bronze haired vampire's jaw clenched tightly and Sunny swore she could hear his teeth grinding. She looked over his shoulder at Bella, who was looking back at her with wide, tear-filled eyes.

"I don' give a shit if ye want t'name yer kid Edward, but ye should at least have th' decency t'not name it after Jacob, especially after all th' crap ye've put 'im through."

The redhead was breathing heavily through her nose, practically seeing red in her anger.

"Sunny…" Jacob's voice was soft as he placed his hands on her shoulder, "Calm down, sweetheart."

Sunny scowled darkly at the leech and the pregnant girl then turned on her heel and stormed out of the house quickly, shutting the front door with surprising gentleness.

* * *

Jacob watched his pissed off imprint leave the house, his lips pursed, then turned to face a furious Edward and a teary-eyed Bella.

"What did I do?" Bella sobbed softly, "Why does she always say such cruel things to me?"

Edward hurried back to her side, wiping her tears away with his thumbs, "Shh, love, don't listen to anything that wretched girl says. She's cruel and petty."

Jacob growled, "No she isn't, asshole."

"Oh?" Edward sneered, "What would you call what she just did then?"

"Being blunt and honest." Jacob retorted, fist clenched tightly at his sides, "All everyone has done is coddle Bella, tripping over themselves just to do whatever she asks. I didn't ask to be dragged back into your life. Hell, I was perfectly content not having anything to do with either of you but Bella still can't seem to make up her damn mind even after she's already married you. I don't want the damn thing to be named after me."

Edward's jaw clenched and a muscle in his cheek twitched but he didn't say anything, just held Bella as she started to sob harder against his cold chest.

"Whatever." Jacob snapped and shook his head in disgust, "Look, you asked for permission to turn Bella when the baby is born, if she never bothers me or my family again, you have it. Turn her after the spawn is born and then leave. Once she's changed, you'll leave and never come back. If you're not gone then we'll attack, understood?"

Edward nodded jerkily, his gold eyes burning with anger as he glared at Jacob. Jacob glared back then stalked out of the house, having no qualms with slamming the front door on his way out. He saw Sunny sitting in the passenger seat of the van, her arms crossed. Jacob could hear the loud, Irish rock music blaring from the speakers from where he was standing on the porch. The young man took a deep breath and walked over to the van then hopped into the driver's seat, peeling out of the Cullens' driveway.

* * *

They drove back to La Push in silence, Dave King's voice blaring from the speaker the only noise. Sunny pursed her lips then reached over to turn off the radio then shifted in her seat to face Jacob.

"'M sorry I lost me temper." The Irish girl muttered reluctantly as she fidgeted with a loose threat on her shirt.

"No, you're not." Jacob remarked and he glanced at her with an amused half-smile on his lips, "You meant every word you said. I know you did."

Sunny frowned at him, "Excuse me? 'M tryin' t'apologize fer bein' a bitch an' yer not lettin' me."

He laughed and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, "You don't need to apologize, Sunshine. Yeah, it might have been bitchy, but it was true. Bella was out of line in assuming I'd been happy or okay with her naming her spawn after me."

Sunny's lips pursed and she looked at him through slightly narrowed eyes.

"Ye realize, tha' ye jus' agreed tha' I was a bitch, righ'?"

Jacob barked a laugh and kissed her knuckles again, "Sorry, hun, I wasn't trying to."

"I know." The redhead quipped as her lips twitched slightly and she leaned over to press a kiss to this cheek, "'M jus' messin' wit' ye, love."

He grinned over at her and the rest of the drive was filled with teasing banter and quick, innocent kisses.

* * *

"I want a pony for Chwistmas." Claire declared proudly as she looked up from her coloring book and at the four older teens that were sitting on the couch and armchair in Sunny's living room while she and Lily colored at the coffee table.

A week had passed since Sunny had lost her temper at the Cullens' house and since then neither she nor Jacob had gone back over there, although Jacob did occasional run patrol there but he had no interaction with Bella or the Cullens.

Lily giggled and nodded, "I want a puppy!"

"Oooh!" Claire cooed and clapped her hands, "Me too! Me too!"

Sunny chuckled and nudged Quil with her foot, "Looks like ye've been replaced, mate."

Quil rolled his eyes and a rude hand gesture at her. Jacob promptly reached over and smacked him upside the head without looking away from the TV. Quil yelped and rubbed the back of his while Sunny and Embry laughed at his pain.

"Don't know why you're laugh, Em." Quil grouched, "Lily wants a puppy too."

Embry shrugged and smirked at him, "So? I'll still be her favorite. Claire might like the puppy more than you though."

Jacob snorted and Sunny grinned, hiding her face against his chest to stifle her giggles.

"Shut up, dic-" He quickly backtracked at when both Claire and Lily looked up at him curiously, "I mean, jerk. Shut up, jerk."

The young girls gave him weird looks then went back to their coloring. Quil glared at his three laughing friends.

"You guys suck." He griped, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Aw, poor puppy." The Irish girl teased, "Do ye wan' me t'get ye a bone, sweetie? How 'bout a chew toy?"

"Jake, man, seriously can't you control your girlfriend?" Quil demanded, partially amused and partially annoyed.

Jacob shrugged and held his hands up, "Yeah, controlling her is about as likely as you getting laid."

Sunny choked on a laugh and covered her face with a pillow when she felt her eyes start to water from laughing so hard.

"I really dislike you guys sometimes." Quil stated drily then an impish grin spread across his face, "By the way Sunny, I like you tattoo. Very sexy."

Sunny's eyes widened as his words sunk in just as Jacob growled and lunged at Quil, knocking him and the armchair he'd been sitting in backwards. Lily and Claire squealed and leapt to their feet, running over to hide by Embry—who was sitting in the armchair opposite where the two boys were wrestling. Sunny yelped and jerked her feet up when the two boys rolled past, jostling the coffee table and spilling the cans of soda all over Lily and Claire's coloring books.

"Hey!" Both girls yelled in protest from their spots on Embry's lap, "Buttheads!"

Sunny pursed her lips and hopped over the back of the sofa, heading towards the kitchen to grab the broom from the panty. Broom secured, she headed back into the living room where Jacob and Quil were still wrestling on the floor. They had even started growling at each other.

"Tha' is enough!" Sunny hollered and brought the broom down on Jacob's head.

Her wolf yelped and rolled off of Quil just as the broom came down again, hitting the shorter boy in the face.

"Sonovabitch!" Quil grunted, clapping his hands over his face, "That hurt."

"Good." Sunny sniffed, leaning against the broom as she glared down at the two boys, "Now, ye two 're goin' t'go get some towels from th' kitchen an' clean up th' mess ye made."

Neither moved, just stared up at her in disbelief.

"Now!" Sunny snapped, then smirked in satisfaction when Jacob and Quil lurched to their feet and hurried into the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies.

"You would have made on helluva an Alpha female, Sunny." Embry stated, lips quirked in an amused smile then he placed Lily and Claire on their feet and stood, "C'mon girls, let's go get your other coloring books."

Sunny watched him lead the two girls to Lily's bedroom were a plethora of used and unused coloring books were waiting for the girls to choose from.

"My new family is so strange." She muttered and went to see what was taking Quil and Jacob so long in the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's Note: Huzzah for long chapters! Not too many changes in this chapter, but there are a few. Don't really have anything to say in this author's note, other than the fact that Murphy, Connor, Sunny's dad and her uncle are going to be making a phone-conversation appearance in the next chapter and, like in the original, the spawn is going to be born in that chapter. I haven't decided if I'm going to kill Bella off again though. Anyhooties, I hope y'all liked this chapter!**

**PS – Alright, I have a question for you readers, as y'all know Sam and Emily are going to be getting married in a later chapter, but I haven't decided what kind of dress Emily would wear. She's getting married in the middle of December, a few days before Christmas and it's going to be a small wedding that takes place in the front/back yards of Emily's and Sam's house. Now, I'm thinking of having Emily where either a sheath or an A-line gown with a either a high-neck line or a scoop neck like and long sleeves. I don't think Emily is a very flashy person, so the dress will probably be rather plain with very few accents, maybe some lace or beadwork. Anyhooties, what I want to know is what type of wedding dress you picture Emily getting married in, that way I can have a few opinions to choose from. Anyhooties, that was all I wanted to ask, so we can get on with the special thanks/mentions now! :)**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Geekchic8428: **Haha, that's my favorite part of chapter 26 too, always makes me laugh like a fool. I don't mind if you review every chapter, I love when someone give me their opinion on each chapter.

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last two chapters! Haha, don't worry, the sequel won't be up for a little while.

**Babyboonisha: **Haha, that's alright, I totally get it. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last two chapters, I didn't actually mention Sunny's tattoos in any other chapter since she's not one to go around flaunting them or her body all that often. Marcus and Aaron annoyed me too, thank goodness they won't be making another appearance. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Elegancefantasy: **Buahaha, yeah, sorry, I know some of my readers don't want to read a lemon or anything, so I made it a separate chapter so they could skip over it if they wanted too.

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Haha, I don't know, I definitely blushed because of the last chapter. XD

**Aoa1012: **Haha, I'm glad you liked Chapter 28, it was a pretty fun and intense chapter to write. Hehe, uh, -cough- the last chapter was, um, interesting. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**SilentTalker2000: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**RebornRose1992: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Nostalgic Child: **Haha, it's okay, I understand when some reviewers can't drop a review for every chapter, life can get busy sometimes. Anyhooties, I'm glad you liked the last two chapters and I hope you liked this one too!

**Miramisa90212: **Haha, I'm glad you liked the last two chapters! I hope you liked this one too!

**Wrecker Radioactive: **Oops, thanks for pointing that out, I keep meaning to fix that but I always forget. Haha, I'm glad you 'like' the story, I complete understand your dislike for Twilight. I freaking HATE the whole damn series with a fiery burning passion that could rival the fires in Hell. No joke. I read the first book back when I was a dumb teenage girl that didn't know what a good supernatural romance was if it bit me in the ass. Thankfully, I have learned from THAT particular mistake and my reading material has improved greatly since those days. Always Sunny actually came into existence because of a bet that I lost with a friend that actually likes Twilight, (I have no idea why, but she does) and the story has somehow managed to endear itself to me. I'm glad I could sort of help you with writing an Irish accent, I know how much of a pain in the ass it can be. Something that helped me a lot was watching RTÉ (Raidió(Radio) Teilifís(TV) Éireann (Ireland) videos on Youtube. On a completely different note, if you like books about werewolves, I'd like to suggest the Mercy Thompson series by Patricia Briggs, she's an urban fantasy/supernatural romance author. She's the reason I was able to get away from stupid books like Twilight. Anyhooties, long-winded reply is over now and I hope you liked this chapter!

**xYaar: **I'm glad you liked the past few chapters! I hope you liked this one too!

**YoyoyoItsZoey: **Um, awesome? I hope you liked this chapter!

**YoYoYoey: **Haha, I'm glad you like the story so far!

**Anon Guest: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Caleb's babe: **Haha, thanks, I'm glad you liked the last few chapters! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Vixen fox: **Haha, don't worry, I blushed so badly I looked like a tomato. XD Anyhooties, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too!


	31. Chapter 31: Surprises on the Porch

Weak, grey sunlight filtered into bedroom through the partial open curtains, causing Sunny to groan and roll over, hiding her face against Jacob's chest, when the light hit her eyes. She curled closer to the wonderful furnace like heat that Jacob generate and tried to fall back to sleep by listening to her wolf's steady heartbeat and deep breathing.

The redhead almost succeeded in falling back to sleep when she heard her door creak open followed by the soft pattering of bare feet. The Irish girl opened her eyes and lifted her head, blinking the bleariness from her eyes just in time for Lily to crawl onto her bed.

"Lily?" She muttered tiredly as she looked looking down at the little girl curled up against her side so that Sunny was sandwiched between the four year old and the large, Quileute werewolf, "What's wrong, sweetness?"

"I had a bad dream." Lily mumbled and wrapped her arms around Sunny's waist, hiding her face against her chest after the older girl had rolled over.

"What about, Lily-flower?" Jacob asked, his husky voice scratchy with sleep as he rolled over, throwing his large arm over both girls as he rested his chin on Sunny's shoulder so he could look at Lily.

Lily made a soft, scared noise and curled closer to Sunny, hiding further under the thin blanket.

"Monsters." She whispered in a small voice, "Big, nasty, ugly monsters with red eyes that tried to eat me."

Sunny glanced at Jacob with a raised eyebrow but he just shrugged one shoulder, as confused as she was. The redhead wrapped her arms around Lily and rubbed her back soothingly when the girl began to tremble.

"Shh…" Sunny cooed as she stroked Lily's back, "S'alrigh' now, sweetheart. No monsters will get ye, not wit' me, Jacob an' th' boys here t'protect ye."

A pair of green eyes peeked out from under the covers, "Promise?"

"Promise." Jacob agreed and he reached over Sunny to run his large hand through Lily's short reddish gold hair, causing the curling strands to stick up everywhere.

Lily giggled and uncovered the rest of her head, "Thank you Daddy, Mama."

"Anytime, Lily." Sunny said, kissing her surrogate daughter's forehead then playfully tickled her belly, causing Lily to squeal with laughter, "Now who wants breakfast?"

"I want blueberry pancakes!" Lily exclaimed and she quickly crawled out of the bed and eagerly tugged on Sunny's hands, bad dream forgotten, "C'mon! C'mon!"

The Irish girl laughed as she slipped out of, adjusting her twisted tank top then she fixed up the scrunched up legs of her sweats.

"Alrigh', alrigh', 'm comin'!" She chuckled and she winked at Jacob as she let the four year old drag her out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

Jacob grinned and shook his head then climbed out of the bed as well, pulling his cutoff jeans over his boxers—he'd gotten into the habit of wearing them when he started staying the night at Sunny's—then walked towards the kitchen where his girls were already starting to make the batter for the requested blueberry pancakes.

* * *

Sunny whistled jauntily as stood in front of the stove, keeping an eye on the pancakes sizzling in the pan. Jacob was sitting at the table with Lily as she enjoyed her first few pancakes.

"Fank you, Mama." Lily said through a mouthful of blueberry fluffy goodness.

"Don' talk wit' yer mouthful, silly." The redhead chided lightly and she grinned over her shoulder at her surrogate daughter, "An' yer welcome."

Jacob smiled and he leaned back in his chair, more than happy to watch his two Finnegan girls as the elder bustled around the kitchen and the younger ate happily. The phone suddenly began to ring shrill from the cradle in the wall and Jacob got to his feet quickly when he saw his imprint move towards the phone.

"I got it, Sunshine." The young man said with a quick grin at the Irish girl and he plucked the phone from the cradle, holding it to his ear, "Hello?"

"_Th' fuck is this?" _A male voice with a heavy Irish accent demanded from the other line.

Jacob frowned and folded his arm over his chest, "This is Jacob. Who's this?"

"_Jacob? Fuck, Conn, I think we 'ave th' wrong number!" _The male shouted and Jacob's brows furrowed at the familiar name.

"_Ye said tha' last time, Murph, when tha' sexy-soundin' lass answered Shiney's phone!" _Jacob heard another heavily accented male voice shout faintly.

"_Aye, but she was Shiney's friend, this 'ere's a man!" _The first voice, Murphy, shouted back.

Jacob gave a slightly aggravated sigh, "Did you want to talk to Sunny?"

The young man caught Sunny's curious look and he shrugged his shoulder. He listened quietly for a response, but it seemed one of the men had put the phone down and they were quietly talking in a different language. Jacob was about to hang up the phone when the second male voice filled his ears.

"_Ye wouldn' happen t'be our dear Shiney's boyfriend?" _

"I am. Who, exactly, is this?" Jacob asked slowly and he glanced over at his imprint, who was staring at him in confusion as she put the plate with the large stack of pancakes on the table.

"'_M Connor MacManus, Shiney's best friend back in Southie, th' one ye talked t'before was me twin brudder, Murphy."_ The man, Connor, replied carefully, _"Is Shiney there? Me an' me brudder really need t'talk t'her. 'Tis 'bout her father."_

Jacob blinked in surprise then he held the phone out to Sunny without saying anything. She had told him about the phone conversations she'd had with her two old friends concerning her father and he was concerned about why they were calling now, when they didn't call earlier.

"Who is it?" Sunny asked as she took the phone then she gestured towards the plate of pancakes on the table, "Never mind, I'll find out. Ye go head an' eat, love."

Jacob kissed her temple quickly and sat down at the table beside Lily, who had been silently watching the two adults curiously as she ate her breakfast. The little girl pushed the syrup over to Jacob without looking away from her sister and the young man poured a healthy amount onto his own breakfast, trying not to make it obvious that he was listening to his imprint's phone conversation.

* * *

"Hullo?" Sunny questioned as she held the phone up to her ear with her shoulder and she began pouring more batter into the sizzling pan on the stove."

"_Shiney?" _Connor asked in apparent relief and the redhead quirked a brow in surprise, _"Thank God, I've been tryin' t'get a hold o' ye fer ages now."_

"Conn, you haven't called since ye left tha' voicemail a few weeks ago. Neither has my father." The Irish girl said drily as she flipped the pancake and she could practically see her old best friend rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"_Er, aye, sorry 'bout tha', love. We've been-"_

"Busy, so I've heard. Look, Conn, 'm makin' breakfast fer me kid an' me boyfriend." Sunny stated with a small amount of impatience, "Is this 'bout me, Da?"

It was quiet for several moments then she heard Connor sigh, _"Aye, love, he's actually righ' here. He wants t'talk t'ye."_

"Why didn' he call me himself?"

"_Well-" _

Sunny's brows rose when Connor was suddenly cut off.

"Connor?"

"_Lass?"_

The Irish girl sucked in a deep breath and the spatula in her hand clattered to the floor. She vaguely heard the sound of a chair scraping across the kitchen floor and hurried footsteps.

"Da?" Sunny croaked and the footsteps paused, but Sunny could feel Jacob's heat at her back.

"_Hullo, love..." _Thomas Finnegan's familiar deep brogue filled Sunny's ears and a small, choked noise escaped her throat.

"Oh my God, Da, ye-yer. I don't, Da…" Sunny stumbled over her words and her knees went weak, forcing her to lean back against Jacob's bare chest.

Jacob's muscular arms wrapped around her, one hand reaching around her to turn off the stove burning then he carefully lead her into the living room, the phone still clutched in her hand. Lily hopped from the seat and trailed after them, curling up on the couch on Sunny's other side while Jacob kept her wrapped in his arms, her breakfast temporarily forgotten.

"_Oh Sunshine, I've missed hearin' from ye." _Thomas whispered and another choked sound escaped Sunny, _"'M so sorry I 'aven't called ye sooner, love. I didn' know what t'say. 'Tis been so long…"_

"I know, 'm sorry too. Tha's my fault. I shouldn' stopped callin' ye like I did." Sunny choked up slightly and she rubbed at her watery eyes, "I missed ye so much."

"_I missed ye too, love." _

* * *

Jacob pressed a gently kiss to Sunny's temple then he stood up from the couch.

"I'm going to get Lily's beach bag ready." He said quietly when she looked up at him with wide, confused eyes.

The redhead nodded and went back to talking on the phone with her father. Jacob smiled then he scooped Lily up into his arms and he strode down the hall towards her room. He sat her down once he reached her room and he got her bag from her closet.

"Why don't you go get your swimsuit on, Lily-flower?" Jacob suggested as he began gathering the young girl's beach toys, "That way we can get going when your Mama is done on the phone."

"Okay, Daddy." Lily replied happily and she skipped over to her dresser, pulling out her swimsuit and some clothes then she skipped into the hall bathroom.

After Jacob finished packing Lily's beach bag, he walked out of her room and back into the kitchen to start cleaning up. He could still hear Sunny talking as he put the plate of pancakes Sunny had already finished in the microwave so she could eat them when she was finished speaking on the phone then he began cleaning up the other dishes and pans. He was putting the last pan on the drying rack next to the sink when Sunny entered the kitchen. Jacob turned around and leaned against the counter, watching her with soft eyes as she put the phone back in its cradle.

Sunny shuffled over to him and she wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning into him in sudden fatigue. Jacob easily wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. Neither one noticed Lily sneak quietly into the room until she had wrapped her arms around Sunny's leg. Sunny laughed and scooped the girl into her arms, Jacob's arm still wrapped around her shoulders.

"Are you okay, Mama?" The little girl asked quietly as she put her hands on the older redhead's cheeks, looking at her seriously.

"'M fine, love, tha' was jus' our Da."

Lily gave her surrogate mother a confused look, "But Jacob's my daddy."

"Of course I'm your dad now, sweetheart." Jacob said lightly as he rubbed her head gently, "But I wasn't always, you know that right?"

"You remember th' pictures our Ma used t'show ye?" Sunny asked carefully as she held her sister on her hip while Lily nodded at Jacob's question.

Lily nodded quietly again and the redhead continued.

"Well, he's technically yer real daddy, he's th' reason ye were born, ye understand?"

"Yeah." Lily said after a moment with small nod then she looked between the two adults she thought of as parents, "Can we go to the beach now?"

Sunny smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Sure, love, why don' ye go get some towels t'bring?"

"Okay."

The Irish girl sat the four year old on her feet and she darted out of the kitchen towards the hall, leaving Sunny and Jacob alone in the kitchen. Jacob gently tugged his imprint against his chest, pressing a warm kiss to her forehead then he rested his own forehead against hers.

"Are you alright?"

Sunny closed her eyes with a sigh and she tilted her head up slightly, pressing a small kiss to his lips.

"Aye, 'm fine. He had t'get back t'th' pub, but he's goin' t'try an' call either later today or tomorrow." She said quietly then she opened her eyes and smiled up at him, "I told 'im 'bout Lily an' he wants t'come down here t'meet her."

"That's great." Jacob commented as he smiled down at her happily, "I'm happy for you."

Sunny opened her mouth, but Lily came rushing back into the kitchen, practically bouncing on her heels.

"Can we go now?" The little girl whined playfully, her beach bag bouncing against her back and the beach towels held tightly to her chest, "I wanna see Embry and Claire!"

Sunny laughed and she pulled away from Jacob, turning to smile at her sister.

"Alrigh', calm down, love. Jus' let me get dressed an' we can go."

Lily heaved a put upon sigh, "Fine, but hurry!"

Jacob chuckled when the redhead stuck her tongue out at her surrogate daughter then she ambled down the hall to change into something more comfortable for a day at the beach.

* * *

"Put me down, Paul!" Sunny shouted through her laughter and she beat her temperamental best friend's back as she ran across the beach towards the ocean, "Jacob, help me!"

"Sorry, sweetheart," Jacob called back and grinned widely as he shifted Lily onto his other hip, "My hands are a little full!"

"Ye a-" She started to yell only to cut herself off by screaming when Paul flung her into the icy cold water.

Paul doubled over with laughter as Sunny's head appeared above the water, coughing and sputtering. The rest of the pack and imprints were laughing at her expense as well as Emily and Kim started setting the large picnic blankets down on the sand while Sam and Jared sat the four large picnic baskets full of food and drinks on the blankets. It was surprisingly sunny and warm for a day in mid-October, especially since it was La Push, and the group had decided to take advantage of the sunshine by going to the beach as a group. Sam had even cancelled patrol for the day, just for the occasion.

"Ye all suck arse!" The Irish girl screamed as she swam back towards the shore, her red hair plastered to her skull while her clothes clung to her like a second skin, "F-f-fuckin' c-c-cold wa-water."

Sunny shook herself like a dog—or a wolf—when she reached where Paul was still standing, sending water everywhere.

"Hey!" The volatile wolf protested as he shied away from her, "Watch it."

"T-tha's what-t-t y-ye get f-fer thro-throwing me in t-th' d-damn o-ocean." Sunny growled through her chattering teeth, "A-rsehole, I-I'll get y-ye ba-back fer t-t-tha'."

Paul snorted and sauntered over to the group to get a couple of the sandwiches Emily and Kim were passing out while Jacob strolled over to Sunny, a beach towel in his hand which he wrapped around the shivering redhead.

Sunny clutched the towel around her, using one corner to dry her soaking wet hair and glared at Jacob furiously. He at least had the decency to look at her sheepishly.

"Sorry?"

"Oh y-ye will b-b-be." Sunny muttered darkly as she stomped past him and over to one of the three blankets surrounding the beginnings of a small bonfire that Brady, Collin, and Seth had started to build. Jacob trailed after her, a small smile on his full lips.

'_Oh yeah,' _He thought with amusement as he walked after her,_ 'She's pissed.'_

* * *

Sunny pressed closer to Jacob's side, trying to steal some of his body heat since the fire just wasn't cutting it when it came to drying her clothes. The human—werewolf, whatever—furnace didn't seem to mind having soaking wet and freezing cold clothes pressed against him since he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

'_I'll get him an' Paul back later…' _Sunny thought as another shiver wracked her frame,_ ''m too damn cold t'think o' good payback.'_

It was a little past noon and the pack of werewolves and the imprints were relaxed and content in each other's company—even Leah was enjoying herself as she sat and built sandcastles with Lily and Claire after Lily had practically begged the surly female werewolf to come play with them.

None of them were aware of what was happened only a dozen or so miles away.

* * *

Bella groaned lowly as she tried to stretch her back, the muscles stiff from lack of much movement. She hadn't seen Jacob since that day when his...his _imprint_, had a fit about her sweet baby's name. As if being screamed at by an almost stranger wasn't bad enough, Jake—her sweet Jacob—hadn't even defended Bella. Instead, he'd _agreed_ with all the horrible things that girl had said.

A frown formed on Bella's pale face and she stroked her large belly as she thought about that day. She missed Jacob terrible. Missed his heat, his compliments, his jokes, and the sweet, loving smile he used to give but no longer did. No, he gave that smile to _Sunny_, his imprint, now. He didn't love Bella anymore, in fact it seemed like he didn't even _like_ her at times. It was no doubt that petty redhead's doing.

Bella scowled at the nothing as her thoughts turned from Jacob to the irritating and obnoxious girl that had stolen Jake from her. The pregnant girl huffed and grabbed her cup of blood from the coffee table, sucking at the straw furiously because that was the only way for her to currently express her irritation.

"Bella?"

The brunette jumped slightly and turned to face her husband, a smile appearing on her face.

"I thought you were sleeping, love." Her bronze haired, undead Adonis said softly, "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have left if I had known you were awake."

"It's okay, I was just thinking and then I got thirsty." Bella explained, her smile widening as she held her hand out for him to take, "It's a good thing Carlisle is going to bring back more blood, the baby's gonna need it when he gets out."

Edward smiled and pressed his cold lips to her forehead, "True."

Bella hummed happily and her eyes closed slightly, "I wonder if he'll eat anything else."

"I'm sure we'll find out." Edward murmured, stroking her hair gently, "You should rest, you'll need your strength."

"You're right." She said through a yawn, her hand coming up to cover her mouth then she made a face, "Oh, Rose?"

Rosalie appeared, an amused smile on her beautiful face, "Again?"

"I've drunk about two gallons in the last hour, I think." Bella giggled slightly and shifted into a more upright position with Edward's help as Rose walked over to her.

Rose chuckled and easily lifted Bella off the couch and into her arms, then turned to start walking towards the bathroom.

"Can I walk?" Bella asked, her tone slightly pleading, "My legs feel so stiff."

"Are you sure, love?" Edward asked concernedly and Bella smiled at him.

"I'm sure." She affirmed, "Rose'll catch me if I trip over my feet. Which is likely since I can't even see them! I'm huge!"

She giggled at the end, causing both Edward and Rosalie to smile.

The blonde vampiress sat Bella on her feet gently, her hands hovering right at Bella's shoulders just in case the klutzy pregnant girl really did fall. Bella stretched her arms out and groaned, wincing ever so slightly.

"That feels so good." She murmured as she stretched the stiff muscles of her arms and shoulders then she sighed and patted her stomach gently, "Not too much longer, little guy."

"Alrighty then," Bella said as she made to take a step then gasped when the cup of blood she'd left on the couch toppled over, the contents spilling all over the pale fabric of the couch, "Oh no!"

Bella bent over to try and catch it but two other pair s of hands had already beating her too it. A muted tearing sounded from the center of her body and Bella gasped in pain before collapsing, her body completely limp. Rosalie caught her before she hit the ground, Edward right there as well with his hands outstretched. The mess of blood on the couch was forgotten in an instant.

"Bella?" Edward questioned as he looked down at her, then a panicked expression appeared on his face, "No!"

Just then a shriek of pure, bloody agony ripped itself out of Bella's throat before cutting off with a gurgle. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, the white showing as she convulsed slightly then her back arched in Rosalie's arms, and blood spewed from her mouth like a geyser.

* * *

Jacob tossed Lily into the air, causing her to squeal with delighted, childish laughter and he caught her easily, spinning as he did so. He did it again, laughing loudly every time Lily squealed and Embry would twitch, having to restrain himself from attempt to catch her. Sunny chortled at the three of them as she turned back to the front door and quickly shoved it open after unlocking it.

"Alrigh' tha's enough ye three." The redhead chided playfully as she held the front door open, "C'mon inside. Lily-flower ye need t'take a bath, yer covered in sand."

"Okie dokie, Mama!" Lily giggled and wiggled in Jacob's grasp until he set her on her feet and she dashed into the house, heading towards the hall bathroom, tossing her clothes off as she ran.

"Ah, t'be young an' uncarin' 'bout runnin' 'round in yer birthday suit. I miss those days sometimes." Sunny snickered and began picking up the discarded clothes as she followed the young girl towards the bathroom, "Why don' ye boys order some pizza or Chinese fer dinner? Money's in th' coffee jar on th' fridge."

Embry gave Jacob a slightly stricken look, "Does she do that a lot?"

"Yup." Jacob answered, clapping his best friend's shoulder, "Freaked me out a little the first time too. You get used to it."

"I doubt that." Embry muttered as he followed the slightly taller boy into the kitchen.

Jacob chuckled lowly and started rifling through the 'take-out' drawer.

"Sunny says she'll grow out of it, sooner or later." The young man explained idly, "Apparently, Lily's not used to have people other than Sunny in the house so she never really worried about running around naked."

Embry made a face and walked over to the fridge, grabbing two cans of soda and tossing one to Jacob as he passed him on the way to the wall-phone. Embry made his way into the living room to watch TV while Jacob placed their order. He could here Sunny and Lily laughing and singing down the hall, as well as the sound of splashing water.

The mild-tempered werewolf smiled slightly at the sound of his young imprint's joyful laughter then grabbed the remote and turned the television on, flicking through the channels until he found something interesting to watch—a football game. Jacob joined him a few minutes later, two more sodas in hand and the two young men watched the game quietly, only the sounds of Lily enjoying her bath interrupting the sounds of the game.

* * *

"Morphine!" Edward yelled at his adopted sister as she sat Bella on table in the library that had been set up for this exact purpose, "Now, Rose!"

"Alice, call Carlisle!" Rosalie screamed as she quickly passed Edward a morphine filled syringe then started ripping Bella's clothes away from her convulsing body.

Edward slammed the syringe into Bella's arm and swiftly depressed the plunger, injecting the morphine into his wife's bloodstream.

"What's happening?" Rosalie demanded as she tried to steady Bella's flopping body.

"He's suffocating!"

Rosalie gasped, "The placenta must have detached when she bent over!"

"Get him OUT!" Bella shrieked as she came too, her scream so loudly that it ruptured the blood vessels in her eyes, "He can't _breath_e! Get him out NOW!"

"The morphine-" Edward started in a low growl but Bella cut him off.

"No!" She shouted, "Now, Edward! He's dying!"

Her screaming was cut off as she began choking on another mouthful of blood and Edward quickly held her head up in a desperate attempt to clear her airway so she could breath.

Suddenly, Alice dashed into the room and clipped a Bluetooth earpiece under Rosalie's hair then back away quickly with wide gold eyes. Rosalie began to speak rapidly into the phone, her words so fast that to a human it would have sounded like a hiss.

Bella choked and turned her head slightly so she could spit out a mouthful of blood, her skin a motley of purples, blacks and blues as well a deep, bloody red that was seeping beneath the nearly translucent flesh over her swollen, quaking belly. Rosalie lifted the scalpel up to Bella's protruding middle.

"Rose!" Edward snarled, "The morphine needs to spread!"

"There isn't time, Edward!" Rosalie growled back as she placed the blade on Bella's stomach, "He's dying!"

A fountain of blood gushed from where the blonde vampiress pierced Bella's skin. The brunette convulsed slightly but couldn't scream because there was more blood filling her mouth. Edward's topaz eyes widened as he watched Rose's eyes unfocused and they darkened to black, her lips curling back.

"ALICE! He roared, unable to do anything since he was still supporting Bella's head to keep her from choking.

The pixie like vampire darted into the room and grabbed Rosalie's throat just as she lunged forward and dragged her out of the room and down the hall. The blonde didn't struggle and allowed herself to be dragged away. Edward panted harshly as he turned Bella onto her side and propped her head up, there was no one else to help him so he had to figure out how to save the baby and Bella by himself. Just then a loud crack filled the air and Bella's legs, which had been curled up in pain, went limp. The baby had snapped her spine. He had to get the baby out _now_.

He grabbed the discarded scalpel and cut into his wife's soft belly then tossed the blade away and began tearing at the hard amniotic sack with his teeth—the best way to tear vampire flesh was vampire teeth after all. Then he moved away quickly and turned Bella's head so that he could breathe air into her lungs. He winced when he saw her brown eyes rolling around blindly, unable to latch onto anything before he started blowing air into her mouth. After a few breaths, he shifted back to her stomach and continued tearing at the amniotic sack with his teeth, her body still convulsing with the baby's movements. Her body still a moment later, but Edward could still hear her rough breathing and uneven heartbeat

Edward sucked in a deep breath and picked up small, wrinkled, and bloody form from the mess that used to be Bella's stomach. Dark green eyes looked at him curiously out of a blood and other fluids covered face.

"It's a boy." Edward muttered, looking at the bald infant in his hands in surprise.

Shockingly, Bella had been right.

"Give him to me." Bella rasped, her voice rough and broken sounding as she held her arms out for the baby, her baby.

Edward hesitated a moment then placed the infant in her waiting arms. She made cooed weakly to the baby, one finger weakly stroking his cheek as she looked into his green eyes.

"Green…eyes." She murmured weakly, her eyes fluttered slightly.

Bella almost called him E.J. but stopped at the last minute when she remembered that Jacob didn't want her baby to be named after him. She almost ignored that fact and was going to name her baby Edward Jacob anyway but then Sunny's words swam through her head suddenly.

'_Even after everything you've done, after all the shit you've but him through, you still think Jacob is _**yours**_?' _The redhead's furious words rang through Bella's head as she stared into her baby's green eyes, eyes like his father's used to be,_ 'I have to let him go. He doesn't want me anymore… I have to let him go...' _

"Mason…" Bella murmured softly, her breath coming in ragged pants, "Mason Edward…My beautiful baby."

Bella sucked in a harsh breath as her arms went limp and her eyes rolled back into her head. Edward lunged, snatching the baby before Bella's arms completely fell away from the little body. The bronze haired vampire heard Bella's heart stutter and then stop, causing Edward to freeze in his tracks and then he was moving. He placed his son in the small cradle that was on top of the desk in the library then darted back over to Bella, his unbeating heart clenching in pain at the prospect of not saving her in time.

* * *

Sunny was carrying Lily to the living room after dressing her in her favorite Batman pajamas when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get." Sunny said as she placed Lily on the couch next to Embry and pressed a quick kiss to Jacob's cheek as she passed him.

"Money is on the table in the entryway." He stated, leaning his head back to watch her walk away.

"Stop lookin' at me arse, Black!"

She called over her shoulder, sending him a wink just before she disappeared into the entryway.

She heard him and Embry laugh and Lily confused 'What?' as she grabbed the bills from the small table and walked towards the door.

"How much-" Jacob heard Sunny say as she opened the door but by then he was already on his feet and by her side a moment later as the sickly sweet scent of a leech reached his sensitive nose.

He grabbed her around the waist and twisted her around so that she was standing behind him, a steady growl rumbling from his chest a crouched slightly. His black eyes darted around the porch, but he could see anything out of the ordinary.

"Jacob? Wha-" Sunny started to ask then gasped, "Sweet fuckin' Jesus!"

The redhead ignored the feeling that her mother was scolding her for using the Lord's name the way she just did as she shoved past Jacob and kneeled down. Jacob looked down at her and his eyes widened.

"Fuck!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, some major changes to this chapter in the beginning, but it seems I'm still killing Bella off like in the original. Anyhooties, I hope y'all liked the changes in this chapter!**

**PS - I just wanted to thank y'all for your help with giving me ideas for Emily's wedding dress, I'm still looking for ideas so keep 'em coming! One a side note, bridesmaid dresses, I was thinking floor-length since the it's going to be a December wedding. I was also thinking strapless with maybe a sweetheart neckline and the girls can wear a shawl or something over it to keep their arms and shoulders covered. The real issue I'd like y'all's opinions on, is color and if the maid of honor's dress should be different or the same from the other bridesmaids' dresses, (Kim is going to the MOH while Sunny and Leah are the bridesmaids). I was thinking a pale blue or silver color for the dresses, what are y'all's thoughts?**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Shaybay55: **I hope you liked this chapter!

**Teddy bear 007: **Haha, thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**xYaar: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you liked this one too!

**MissLWitts: **Thanks, I'm glad you like Sunny's character! Haha, at least you were only reading it, my mom came into my room while I was writing it and she asked why my face was so ready, can you say awkward? XD Anyhooties, in the original version there was, I think, 52 chapters, but since I've combined quite a few of the chapters, there are only about 35 right now, but there will be more, I'm not really sure how many chapters this story will end up having. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Haha, me too, that's probably the best part of the chapter. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Elegancefantasy: **Haha, I'm glad you liked that part in the chapter, I was watching Boondock Saints when I wrote the original version and that part with Murphy and the detectives was on. Jacob no longer considers Bella his best friend, Sunny has official taken over that role from her, you know, with the exception of Embry and Quil, who are his best guy friends. I can totally see Emily in that kind of dress, I actually google'd some dresses and I've made a list of possible candidates, but I haven't decided on one yet. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Tamani: **Aw, the links didn't work, do you think you could PM both of them to me so I can see them? The one you found for Emily sounds beautiful with the way you describe it and I'm eager to check it out. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Woodshrew: **Thanks, Sunny would make a kick-ass alpha female, wouldn't she? XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Babyboonisha: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I totally agree, Sunny's rant about Bella was actually similar to a rant I went on about her when I read that part of the book. That rant got me many a strange look from my friends, they actually had to take the book from me before I did something horrible to it. And to answer your question, no Jacob no longer thinks of Bella as his best friend since Sunny had taken that position from her. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Anon Guest: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**RebornRose1992: **Yeah, Bella is a bitch, but I'm glad you like Sunny. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Brittany 21: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so far! Haha, I don't know about anymore lemons in this story, but I'll definitely do some more romantic moments between Jake and Sunny. Er, hehe, I don't think Sunny is going to have enough on her plate right now without adding an impromptu pregnancy onto it, but don't worry there will be a pregnancy coming up in a later chapter, though it's not Sunny's. XD Oh, and Sunny will be getting pregnant at some point, though that won't be for quite a while, like maybe when she's around twenty instead of seventeen. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lady AMS: **Aw, I'm glad you liked that part of the original, I don't want to spoil it for you, but that's one thing I was definitely going to keep in the remake. I apologize for killing Bella off again, but I really couldn't think of a good way to get her out of the picture while keeping the other Cullens and the baby in Sunny's life. Edward's fate is still unknown as of this moment, since I haven't decided if I want to actually kill him off or not. He might just make a reappearance in the sequel. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!


	32. Chapter 32: La Tua Cantante

_He grabbed her around the waist and twisted her around so that she was standing behind him, a steady growl rumbling from his chest a crouched slightly. His black eyes darted around the porch, but he could see anything out of the ordinary._

_"Jacob? Wha-" Sunny started to ask then gasped, "Sweet fucking Jesus!"_

_She shoved past him and kneeled down. Jacob looked down at her and his eyes widened._

_"Fuck!"_

* * *

Sunny glanced away from the bundle on her porch and up at Jacob in surprise. She'd never actually heard him curse like that before. Usually she one was one with the potty-mouth in their relationship. The redhead quickly shook her head and looked down at the bundle again, her brow furrowing in confusion and worry.

"Embry," Jacob growled without looking away from the bundle, "Call Sam."

"What's-"

"Now Embry!"

Sunny would never admit it, but even she flinched a little at the power in Jacob's voice right then. She could only imagine how Embry was feeling judging by the sound of scrambling and quick footsteps. The redhead shook her head and reached her hands out to pick it up but Jacob grabbed her wrists.

"Don't." He growled lowly when she looked at him in confusion then he tried to gently tug her behind him again.

The Irish girl wrenched her hands out of his loose grip and she scowled up at him angrily, "'Tis jus' a babe, Jacob. It's not goin' t'hurt me."

"It's _**not**_ just a baby, Sunny!" Jacob whisper-yelled in an agitated tone, "It's the leech's fucking spawn!"

Sunny blinked again and looked at the big, innocent green eyes staring up at her from the midst of blankets, then she looked back up at Jacob.

"Ye know, I've never heard ye say 'fuck' before." She commented randomly and she sighed as she looked back down at the baby that was apparently the half-vampire spawn Bella was supposed to be pregnant with.

Sunny's brows furrowed and she slowly brought her gaze back up to Jacob's.

"Wait...If Bella's given birth then…why is th' baby here?"

Sunny and Jacob looked at each other as realization slowly dawned on each of them and in an instant Sunny was hurrying to grab her cell phone from her purse that was resting on the table in the entryway. She dumped her purse out, shoving everything around until she found it. She grabbed the mobile device then began punching in the number Dr. Drac had given her ages ago when Lily had first been released from the hospital. Sunny remembered him telling her it was his personal number and to call him if something happened with Lily and he wasn't at the hospital. She had never had to use it until now.

"_Edward?"_

The tired and frantic musical male voice that came from the other end sounded nothing like Dr. Carlisle Cullen's normal kind, voice. Well, other than it's unusual musical quality, that was still the same.

"No, 'tis Sunny, Sunny Finnegan." The redhead said into the phone as she walked back over to where Jacob was now crouched by the bundled up infant on the porch, "Uh, ye wouldna happen t'be missin' a certain green-eyed, brown-haired, half-vampire, half-human babe, now would ye?"

The doctor was silent but Sunny could hear a soft hissing sound and she assumed he was talking to one of his family members. He was just talking to quietly and too fast for her weak human hearing to understand.

"_Sunny, would it be possible for me to come over to your house?"_

"Er…" Sunny hesitated a moment and looked at Jacob, who was looking back, "Gimme a minute please."

She didn't wait for a reply and placed her hand over the receiver—not like it would do any good since the doc had super hearing and all, but Sunny didn't care at the moment.

"Well?" Sunny asked Jacob, belatedly noticing an envelope hanging from his hand, "Can he?"

Jacob pursed his lips and looked at the ground for a moment then got to his feet, striding over to where Sunny was standing by the hall table.

"Let me talk to him." He muttered and took the phone when Sunny handed it to him then he passed her the envelope, "This is for you."

The redhead took the heavy envelope and watched Jacob walk back over to crouch near the babe. She frowned slightly and opened the coat closet, grabbing one of her heavier winter coats then she walked over to kneel beside Jacob while he talked quietly to the vampire doctor. Sunny draped the coat over the baby and tucked it carefully around its body, ignoring the scolding look Jacob sent her way then she sat on the floor and leaned against the doorjamb.

Sunny fingered the envelope for a moment, turning it over to look at the back where her name had been written in elegant cursive. Her lips pursed as she stared at it like it was a viper that would bite her any second. It was one of those fancy envelopes people usually used for wedding invitations, heavy and probably made from some kind of parchment that felt smooth and grainy all at once. After staring at it for a few more moments, Sunny sucked it up and used her finger to open it.

She plucked out the folded pieces of expensive paper, blinking when she saw the first page was a birth certificate. She put that on the floor after a quick glance told her the baby on her doorstep's name was Mason Edward Cullen. The next page made the redhead's heart stuttered and she looked up at Jacob with wide, disbelieving eyes. He was still talking quietly to Dr. Cullen, so quietly that Sunny couldn't really hear what was being said but that didn't matter at the moment. She nudged his calf with her foot and held up the paper when he glanced at her. Jacob's eyes went wide and his jaw-slackened. The paper was the beginning of an adoption form, already signed by one Edward Cullen.

"Fuck." Jacob cursed again and Sunny nodded in agreement, "You need to come over here, now."

He clicked the phone shut without waiting for a reply and Sunny handed the small pile of papers to him. At least that explained why the envelope had felt so heavy. Sunny looked down at the only page left. It was a letter addressed to her, the words written in Edward's neat cursive. The redhead took a fortifying breath and began to read the letter while Jacob flipped the adoption papers.

Embry appeared a moment later with Lily on his hip, but only Jacob looked up from what he was doing since Sunny was engrossed in the letter.

"Sam and some of the pack are on their way." Embry said quietly, glancing at the baby bundled up in blankets and Sunny's winter coat and his grip on Lily tightened slightly, "They should be here soon."

Jacob nodded, watching Sunny's face carefully as he responded, "Dr. Fang-face is coming over too."

Just as he finished speaking a sleek, cherry red BMW and a charcoal Mercedes-Benz pulled into Sunny's driveway. The purring engines cut off and the entire Cullen family—minus a certain bronze haired leech—stepped out of the cars and hurried towards the house.

"Where is he?" Rosalie demanded harshly, gold eyes blazing with anger.

Jacob growled lowly and moved to stand on top porch step, which kept the Cullens from coming any closer to the house. Embry appeared next to him a moment later after putting Lily down next Sunny.

"Care to explain this?" Jacob snapped, waving the stack of forms at the vampires.

"May I?" Carlisle asked carefully, holding his hand out.

Jacob handed the papers to the doctor and crossed his arms over his chest, he noticed Sam—in human form—standing at the edge of the woods on one side of Sunny's front yard. Jacob gestured with one hand and Sam jogged over, coming to stand on Jacob's other side while the rest of the pack—in wolf form—surrounded the house.

"Well?" Jacob demanded impatiently, his jaw tense.

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly—a decidedly human gesture.

"Earlier today at a little past noon, Bella went into labor. Somehow the placenta detached and it sent the baby into a frenzy to get out because he couldn't breathe." The vampire doctor took a deep breath, his expression pained, "Edward was able to deliver the baby after his thrashing broke Bella's spine. She lived long enough to hold him and give him his name before her heart gave out..."

Carlisle trailed off and looked at the ground, the despair he was feeling clear on his face. The mother vampire stepped forward and touched his arm, murmuring so quietly that the wolves couldn't hear what she said.

The blonde vampiress stepped forward them, taking over the conversation, "He couldn't save her. He tried but it was already too late and he couldn't change her in time. We don't know what happened after that since he locked himself in the library with the baby and her body. We didn't even know he'd left until an hour ago when I broke the damn door down."

Jacob swallowed thickly, his arms falling limply to his sides. He couldn't believe Bella was really gone, that she was truly dead. He didn't love her anymore but he hadn't wanted her to really die.

"He asked me t'take th' baby."

Everyone—wolves and vampires alike—turned to look at Sunny as she came to stand in between Embry and Jacob, the baby wrapped in blankets and her thick winter coat cradled in her arms, the letter held in one hand. Lily was standing behind her, clutching at her leg as she peered at the group of pale, beautiful people standing in the front yard curiously.

"What?!" Rosalie demanded, "You're lying! Edward would never ask _you_ of all people to look after his baby."

Sunny shrugged and shifted the baby slightly so she could hold the letter out to Carlisle.

"Here, look fer yerselves." She said as she held the note out to Carlisle, "He also asked me t'talk t'Sam 'bout lettin' ye lot stay here, so ye could still be apart o' th' babe's life."

Carlisle's gold eyes darted from side to side rapidly as he read Edward's letter. He lifted his head slowly and stared at Sunny, his pained and panicked expression replaced by his more normally calm one. He passed the letter to Rosalie who read it quickly, her jaw slackening in disbelief and shock. She passed the letter Alice next.

"It would seem that Edward has named Miss Finnegan as Mason's legal guardian in the event of his departure." Carlisle said quietly as the letter was handed back to him after his entire family had read it and he handed the letter, as well as the legal papers back to Jacob, "My family and I would be eternally grateful to you and your pack if you allowed us to remain here in Forks, as my son requested in his letter."

Sam pursed his lips, having remained silent since he had arrived. He glanced at Jacob and the two seemed to have a silent conversation with each other for a few minutes then Sam nodded and turned back to face Carlisle.

"Alright." He rumbled, "But there will be conditions and a new treaty will need to be made."

Carlisle nodded graciously, "Thank you."

Sunny spoke up then, "'M goin' t'put Lily t'bed. Why don' ye lot come inside so ye an' th' pack discuss whatever ye need t'discuss?"

The Irish girl stepped off the porch and walked straight up to Rose, depositing the dozing infant into the blonde's arms.

"Here, watch tha' fer me, yeah?"

Rosalie blinked in surprise but quickly adjusted her arms so that she was cradling the baby appropriately.

"Got 'im?" Sunny asked and Rosalie nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

"Hmm…" Sunny hummed and skipped back up the steps, swinging Lily onto her hip as she past then she sauntered into the house.

The vampires, Jacob, Sam, and Embry watched her disappeared around the corner that lead into the living room before Jacob turned back to the vampires. Jacob shook his head slightly in vague disbelief and amusement. It was official, his imprint must be crazy. Only she could make it seem like having a half-human, half-vampire infant left on her porch happened ever day.

"Come on in, I guess." He invited grudgingly as he turned to lead the way into the kitchen while Sam sent Embry to tell the pack to phase and come into the house then he followed after Jacob.

The Cullens hesitated a moment then walked into the house after the two werewolves.

* * *

_Dear Sunny Finnegan, _

_I apologize for what I am about to do, but it must be done. Bella is dead. I'll not presume to know how you feel about her death. I suppose it doesn't matter since it can't be changed, even though I wish it could be and that I could take her place instead. She died shortly after the baby had been delivered, only living long enough to hold him and name him Mason Edward. I believe that by naming him that instead of Edward Jacob, that she was finally letting Jacob go, which is why it pains me to ask this of you and him. _

_The reason I am writing you this letter is simple: I wish to ask you take Mason and raise him as your own. I know Bella would have wanted him to live as normal a life as possible and I feel that the only potential way for that to happen is if you, Sunny, take him in. _

_I can imagine your confusion and you are probably wondering why I don't raise my own son but you see, I cannot live without Bella. She was my __La Tua Cantante_, _my singer, the center of my existence… Much like the way you are the center of Jacob's existence and like he could not live without you, I cannot live without Bella. If I'd kept Mason, I would be reminded every day of what I'd lost and how I failed to save Bella. I could not bear that. If you think me horrible and selfish, then so be it. But please, I beg you from the bottom of my unbeating heart to take Mason in, raise him and love him as if he was yours. _

_I understand that you will are not exactly equipped to raise a half-human, half-vampire child. I can imagine that Mason will crave blood since that was all Bella could keep down while she was pregnant, which is why I have one other thing to ask of you. I would like you to try and convince the pack Alpha, Sam Uley, to allow my family to stay in Forks so that they may assist you with teaching him control and so that they may take him out to hunt animals instead of humans. _

_There is one last thing I wish for you to do and I'll understand if you don't; please, tell Charlie what happened to his daughter and allow him to see his grandson. He deserves that more than anything in the world, except for perhaps his daughter having her life back. _

_I know this is a lot to ask of you and if there is anyone more undeserving of your kindness and help, it is me. I have seen your mind and I understand that should you take Mason in that it will not be because I asked you or because it is what Bella would wish, but because of your love for children, the same love that made you defend Mason from your wolves when he was still in the womb. Keep him safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Cullen_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Short, I know, but it needed to be. I didn't really change anything from the original version of this chapter, so it's pretty much the same. Anyhooties, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be up soon and I'll try to make it longer.**_

**PS – I'm still taking some serious creative license with the whole 'Half-Human, Half-Vampire Baby' thing, such as the fact that Mason (Bella and Eddie's spawn) will crave blood but also normal food as well. He'll be just as smart as Renesmee was in the books and he'll age quickly up until he appears a certain age (I'm going with about 8-10 years old) then he'll age like normally until he reached physical maturity (meaning his actual age will be about 20 years old) then he'll stop aging like a vampire. He won't have Renesmee's powers, I'm not sure if I'll even give him powers at the moment. Oh, he'll have the whole venom thing like the other male half-breed and no he WON'T be biting Sunny or Lily. Also, we still won't know what happened to Edward until the sequel.**

_**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**_

_**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**_

**Woodshrew: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Haha, yeah, I really couldn't think of a better way to get Mason with Sunny other than to kill Bella off again. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Elegancefantasy: **Yeah, couldn't think of a good way for Mason and the other Cullens to remain in Sunny's life without Bella dying. Of course, Mason won't technically 'know' his real mother, but I'm sure the Cullens and Charlie will tell him all about her if he asks. I actually have the perfect dress, another reviewer found it and sent me the link and oh my God, it's amazing, I really can't wait to put up the link on the my profile so you guys can see it, along with the bridesmaid dresses, flower girls' dresses, and of course the ring-bearer's tux. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Nostalgic Child: **Haha, I'm glad you liked the last two chapters! I hope you liked this one too!

**Vixen fox: **XD I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Teddy bear 007: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Yeah, it took me a little bit to come up with a good way to incorporate the little demon spawn, and I think I came up with probably the most original way to do it as of yet. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **I know right? Stupid Edward…You know, I still haven't decided what to do with him yet, he might make an appearance in the sequel or he might have killed himself via Volturi, I haven't decided. Anyhooties, I'm glad you liked the last two chapters and I hope you liked this one too!

**Babyboonisha: **Haha, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! There will be some more Sunny/Her Da calls in the future and some mentions of said calls to. I'm glad you like Lily, she's actually kinda based off my two young cousins, they're absolutely adorable and awesome. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Random2Friends: **Haha, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Anon Guest: **Haha, sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for the cliffy in the last one. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Sadly, or not depending on how you look at it, Bella died again. I couldn't think of any other way to keep Mason and the other Cullens in Sunny's life without killing her off. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**PeaceLoveHopeFaithBooks: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! This one is definitely shorter than that one, but I'll try to make the next one longer. Haha, a few more chapters and Sunny's family will definitely be making an appearance, though it might be surprising which family member that is. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Anon Guest: **Haha, yeah, I have a few chapters pre-written mostly, so that's how I update so fast. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**SilentTalker2000: **Hehe, I really couldn't have said it better than myself. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!


	33. Chapter 33: Time Differences

"We can always get rid of it." Paul stated plainly as he tipped back in his chair.

Rosalie growled lowly at him and looked ready to lunge at the temperamental wolf when Sunny walked into the kitchen and smacked him upside the head.

"Shut yer mouth, Lahote." The Irish girl said easily as she walked over to where Jacob was leaning against the counter near the sink and she hopped up onto the granite top beside him, "An' keep yer damn voices down, it took over an hour jus' t'get Lily t'sleep, what wit' all th' excitement. I'd like fer her t'stay tha' way, if ye don' mind."

Rosalie leaned back in her seat, which just so happened to be across from where Paul was sitting, and crossed her arms. She had let Esme hold Mason as soon as they gotten to the kitchen and currently the maternal vampiress was sitting next to her adopted daughter, cooing quietly to the infant.

"What are your thoughts on this, Sunny?" Carlisle asked calmly, looking at the young woman with a kind, paternal expression on his overly handsome face.

Sunny shrugged and kicked her feet slightly, "Honestly? I think we wouldn' be havin' this conversation if th' two idiots had bothered t'use a damn a condom."

Sam made a strangled noise and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Leah tried to stifle their laughter while the vampires looked at her in surprise and slight offense.

"You and Jakey didn't use a condom either, princess." Paul pointed out with a snicker and a shameless grin.

The redhead gave him a venomous look, "I swear on th' Virgin Mother, Paul Lahote, tha' if ye don' fuckin' shut yer mouth, I'll neuter ye wit' rusty hedge clippers."

Carlisle coughed softly, pulling Sunny attention away from trying to burn a hole into Paul's head with her eyes.

"I meant, what are your thoughts on raising Mason?" the doctor clarified.

"Oh, well, on tha' 'm thinkin' 'm a seventeen year old girl who's already had t'raise her four year old sister while livin' off biweekly checks from her uncle, tha' is what I think." Sunny sighed and she rubbed her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired, "Look, I don' know why Eddie thought it would be a good idea t'make me his kid's guardian instead o' one o' ye guys. All I know is tha' I was barely able t'take care o' Lily after our Ma died an' she was two years old, not a newborn infant, let alone some weird human-vampire hybrid infant."

"So you're not going to take care of him?" Rosalie demanded as her topaz eyes narrowed.

"I didn' say tha'." The redhead groaned and smacked the back of her head against the cabinet behind her, "I jus' meant-I mean I'll-Ugh! I sweat t'God if tha' stupid bastard comes back, 'm goin' t'shove my foot so far up his arse, it'll knock his damn teeth out, tha' what I meant."

Jacob wrapped his arm around her waist, rubbing her hip soothingly when she threw her hands in the air and smacked her head against the cabinet again.

"Breath, babe." Leah drawled boredly from her spot on the counter near the fridge, her gaze never leaving her nails.

Sunny sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly while the wolves and vampires watched her silently, waiting for her to compose herself after her slight hysterical moment. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment then looked at the vampires, her expression flat.

"'M not goin' t'walk 'round wit' a ket tap stickin' out o' me arm." The Irish girl remarked wryly, "Neither is Lily."

Emmett snorted a laugh and shook his head, large shoulders shaking with his silently laughter.

Carlisle's lips twitched slightly and he nodded, "Of course not."

"An' any vampire trainin' is done at yer house an' he's not allowed t'bring any dead animals home either. Or try an' eat anyone."

"Fair enough. Anything else?"

"Aye," Sunny replied and she scratched her head, "Where th' hell s'he goin' t'sleep? S'not like I have a cradle or any other baby supplies fer tha' matter.

"Is that it?" Rosalie asked drily and the redhead looked at her blandly.

"No yer goin' t'be th' ones tha' tell 'im what happened t'his parents an' why his father abandoned 'im."

"You don't get t-"

"Rosalie." Carlisle cut the blonde off quietly and looked over at Sunny calmly, "I agree to your terms. We already bought a cradle and some other things for Mason, but they are back at our house."

"Jasper and I will go get it." Alice piped in, speaking up for the first time since Sunny had come into the kitchen, "Come on, Jazz."

The blonde male stood and they disappeared in a blur of movement. Sunny quirked an eyebrow at that, mildly impressed.

"Would you like to hold him?" Esme asked Sunny from her seat between Carlisle and Rosalie.

The Irish girl twitched slightly and shrugged her shoulders, trying not to appear as uncomfortable as she was. Esme smiled prettily and stood from her seat, practically floating as she walked over to where Sunny was still sitting on the counter beside Jacob. To his credit, Jacob only growled for a moment at the maternal vampiress's approach before stopping, standing tensely with his arm wrapped around Sunny's waist.

Sunny made a slight face when Esme placed Mason in her arms, his little body feeling considerably heavier than it had the first time she held him.

"Th' hell?" She questioned in confusion as she looked down at the babe curiously, "Has he gotten heavier or somethin'? Christ, he has more hair too?"

"I believe that, as human-vampire hybrid, that his growth rate is greatly accelerated." Carlisle explained carefully, "Which would explain why Bella's pregnancy was so short."

"Ah," Sunny muttered in only mild understanding, "Why 're his eyes green?"

"When he was human, Edward's eyes were green." Esme said softly, her expression mournful as she thought of her son, who was most likely dead.

"Ah. Well tha's kind o' weird."

Disbelieving looks were her only response to that statement. She had just decided to basically adopt the vampire-human hybrid child of a girl she didn't like even a little bit and she thought his eye color was weird? The pack had official come to the consensus that Jacob's imprint was crazy.

* * *

Jacob watched with the rest of the pack and the leeches as Sunny held the hybrid. Her brow was furrowed slightly as she stared down at him, her lips pursed in thought. Jacob couldn't help the small smile that curled the corners of his lips as he looked at her. He could picture her in a similar position, only holding _their_ child instead of someone else's.

Suddenly, the baby—Mason, Jacob reminded himself—started wiggling and making a strange gurgling noise. One little hand pulled free of the bundle and, without thinking, Jacob grasped the little hand in his carefully.

"Er…" Sunny said, lifting her head to look at the bloodsuckers, "I think he's hungry."

Alice appeared then with a diaper bag thrown over one shoulder and small cooler in hand, causing the wolves in the room to growl slightly in surprise.

"Oi, shuddap, all o' ye." The redhead chided the wolves and she rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Hey, Sprite, ye got anythin' fer th' kid t'eat. Ye know, other than me?"

Emmett snickered loudly while Alice's brow furrowed slightly before smoothing out again as a smile lit up her face.

"Maybe." She said and she began rummaging through the diaper bag hanging from her shoulder, "Here we go!"

She held up a can of baby formula powder and an empty baby bottle. Her lips pursed and she looked around the crowded kitchen, clearly unsure.

"Why don' ye lads go sit in th' livin' room or somethin'?" Sunny suggested mildly when she noticed the small vampire's dilemma, "Yer fat arses 're crowdin' me kitchen."

Paul, Jared, and Quil made sounds of protest at being called fat but Sunny ignored them while Leah snorted a laugh.

"Go on." Sam grunted and Paul, Leah, Embry, Quil, and Jared filed out of the kitchen, leaving only the vampires, Sam, Jacob, Sunny, and little Mason.

Alice gave Sunny a grateful smile then she set to work making the formula quickly after depositing the diaper bag and mini-cooler on the kitchen table.

"I wasn't sure if he'd drink formula so I brought some bags of blood as well." Alice chirped as she bounced over to the mini-cooler, "Do you think I should fill a bottle with some just in case, Carlisle?"

The doctor vampire shrugged, "I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to have, just in case Mason doesn't drink the formula."

Jacob made a face and Sunny snickered quietly. She smiled when she noticed that her wolf hadn't let of Mason's little hand and that the baby had quieted almost as soon Jacob's hand had touched his smaller one.

"Done!" Alice stated and skipped over to Sunny with two bottles, one filled with blood and the other with baby formula, "Let's try the formula first."

"Alrigh'." The Irish girl agreed and she took the formula-filled bottle Alice held out to her, then she placed the rubber nipple against Mason's mouth, "Open up, laddie."

Mason's little mouth opened and he greedily began drinking, letting go of Jacob's finger to grab at the bottle while wiggling to get his other hand free. He succeeded a moment later and clutched at the baby bottle while he drank, his green eyes closing half-way in obvious contentment at being fed.

"Huh, guess he likes the formula." Jacob mumbled, sounding surprised.

The vampires made murmurs of agreement as they, plus Sam and Jacob watched Sunny feed Mason the bottle. It wasn't long until the bottle was completely empty and Sunny placed it beside her on the counter.

"Oi, Sam, toss me tha' dishtowel behind ye." Sunny said as she gestured with her chin towards the plain white dishtowel on the counter that Sam was leaning against.

The Alpha tossed it to Jacob who handed it to Sunny and then she promptly tossed it over shoulder so that is was folded in half.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Rosalie asked as she watched the redhead shift Mason against her shoulder and start to pat his back while bouncing him slightly.

"Not a clue, ye know I only helped raised th' four year old sleepin' down th' hall. Never burped a babe before in me life" The Irish girl drawled sarcastically and she rolled her eyes, "O' course I know what 'm doin', ye fool. Probably have more experience than ye do."

Rosalie's lips curled in a snarl but Emmett placed his large hands on her shoulders, keeping her from lunging across the room at the redhead.

"Sunny," Sam chided softly, "Stop provoking the vampires before you get eaten."

The redhead sniffed but she didn't bother to retort since Mason had successfully been burped and she was busy shifting him back into the cradle her arms made. Jacob kissed her temple lightly and she leaned her head against his shoulder while Mason dozed in her arms.

"Alice," Esme spoke suddenly, looking away from the adorable scene the couple made and towards her adopted daughter, "Where's Jasper?"

"Oh!" Alice giggled slightly at her thoughtlessness, "He thought it would be easier to drive everything over here using Emmett's Jeep, so that we only had to make one trip. He should be here in a minute or so."

And as if on cue, a steady rumble sounded from outside along with the crunch of tires on gravel, then the rumbling was cut off. Sam pushed away from the counter and walked towards the living room.

"We can get everything out of the car," He called over his shoulder, "You and your family can leave now."

"How do we know you aren't just going to kill Mason as soon as we go?" Rosalie snarled, standing from her seat quickly.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Why the hell would we go through the trouble of having the kid's stuff brought here, just to kill him?"

Rosalie glowered at him, gold eyes burning with dislike and mistrust.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said soothingly as he stood and placed his hand on his adopted daughter's arm, "He has a point. Everything will be fine, they aren't going to hurt Mason."

"How do you know?" The blonde demanded, "I wouldn't put it-"

"Oh would ye shut yer trap already?" Sunny snapped and her green eyes narrowed in irritation, "Mother o' God, lass, if I didn' let them kill 'im _**before**_ he was born, th' hell would I let 'em kill 'im _**now**_, when he's currently sleepin' righ' in me damn arms?"

Jacob's lips twitched slightly and he cocked an eyebrow, practically daring the blonde to disagree with his imprint. Emmett chuckled and wrapped his thick arm around Rosalie's waist, leading her out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"C'mon, Rose, let's go." The brawny vampire urged gently, "Spitfire pretty much kicked your ass and you don't have any other arguments."

The blonde sputtered and hissed curses at the brawny vampire the entire time he pulled out of the house. Carlisle shook his head and turned to Sunny a warm smile on his face.

"Thank you for doing this." He said graciously, "It truly means a lot to us."

"Eh, no big deal, Doc." The redhead replied with a casual shrug of her shoulders, "Oh, tell Blonde tha' if she stops bein' annoyin', she can come over an' see Mason tomorrow."

Carlisle's smile widened and he nodded, "I'll do that."

Esme moved over to Sunny and hugged her carefully, pressing a maternal kiss to the redhead's cheek.

"Thank you so much." The motherly vampiress whispered and Sunny was almost positive that if it was possible, Esme would have been crying.

"Er, yer welcome, I guess." Sunny said awkwardly and Esme smiled then she surprised both Sunny and Jacob by hugging Jacob as well.

"And thank you, Jacob. For everything."

The tall young man coughed uncomfortably and patted the vampiress's back carefully with is free hand.

"Uh, yeah, you're welcome. I guess."

"Come on, Esme." Carlisle said softly, pulling his mate away from Jacob, "Let's go home so they can get some sleep."

Esme nodded and pressed a quick kiss to a sleeping Mason's forehead then allowed Carlisle to lead her out of the house.

* * *

Sam, Jared, Paul, Leah, Embry, and Quil piled into the kitchen a few minutes after the vampires had left, sitting at the table or leaning against the counter. They had moved all of the baby supplies—which included a crib, toys, and other things.

"So are you really gonna keep it?" Paul asked, gesturing to the sleeping bundle in Sunny's arms.

"I thought tha' was already made clear?"

"You do realize that it's not fully human right?" Quil asked, sounding tentative.

"Really" The Irish girl drawled sardonically, "Well shit, Quil, I had no fuckin' clue."

"Dumbass." Leah snorted and smacked the back of Quil's head.

"Ow! You are such a bitch sometimes, Leah." Quil muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's hilarious how literal that statement is." Jared snickered and flinched when Leah raised her hand threateningly at him.

"Enough, all of you." Sam scolded sternly then turned to look at Sunny, "Sunny, are you absolutely positive about this?"

Sunny stared at the little bundle in her arms, stroking Mason's cheek gently with one finger. He made a soft noise, squirming slightly and Sunny held him a little tighter and closer to her chest. His wiggling stopped and a gently sigh escaped him as he settled into a deeper sleep.

"Guess I got t'be, yeah?" She said and she looked up, staring Sam straight in the eye, "Aye, 'm positive."

Sam bowed his head slightly, recognizing the steely resolve to take care of the hybrid despite his parentage. The other wolves shifted and relaxed, the tension they'd all felt draining from their bodies at her sure-sounding answer. It looked like their large, odd family had just gotten a new member, this one even stranger than the group of men—and one woman—that turned into giant, horse-sized wolves. Jacob smiled softly and pressed another kiss to Sunny's temple, squeezing her waist gently at the thought.

* * *

Sunny yawned quietly as she slipped out of her warm bed quietly without waking Jacob and she shuffled over to the crib that had been set up near the window in her room, across from the door. The redhead peered into the bassinet curiously, her green eyes meeting a similar pair of orbs that shone with an almost disturbing amount of intelligence. In a single night, baby Mason had gone from looking like a week old baby to looking like an eight month old. His hair was a curly, warm chocolate brown with bronze undertones and it fell against his forehead in gently curls.

A smile came unbidden to the young Irish woman's lips as she looked at the hybrid child lying in the crib. Almost instantly, Mason's lips spread into gummy smile and a giggle escaped his mouth, his arms wiggling out from under the blanket. He held his arms out to Sunny, his chubby little fingers grabbing at the air in a silent demand to be picked up. Sunny's smile widened and she easily scooped the little boy up into her arms then she carried him quietly from the room, pressing a soft kiss to her still sleeping wolf's cheek as she passed him.

Sunny ambled silently down the hall and she poked her head into Lily's room to check on the sleeping girl briefly then she continued towards the kitchen with Mason on her hip. For his part, the little hybrid seemed content to grab at the Irish girl's shoulder-length red hair and wrap it around his fingers. Once she reached the kitchen, Sunny carefully untangled Mason's fingers from her hair then she sat him in his high-chair, buckling him in easily.

Mason giggled happily and slapped his chubby hands on the tray as he watched Sunny walk over to the fridge with intelligent eyes. Sunny's brow furrowed and she glanced back at him, silently debating on what to give me.

"What do ye want t'eat, lad?" She asked, not really expecting an answer as she turned back to the fridge and opened the door, peering inside, "Suppose ye'd either want a bottle o' blood or formula."

Mason gurgled and slapped the tray again. Sunny glanced at him again with a small smile on her face.

"Guess I'll jus' make both an' let ye decide." The redhead mused and she plucked the mini-cooler from the bottom of the fridge, grimacing slightly as she opened it to reveal the bags of blood Alice had left.

She plucked one of the bags from the cooler and sat it on the counter then she put the cooler back in the fridge. After she had closed the door to the fridge, Sunny shuffled over to the cabinet that held the canister of baby formula and the bottles. She took down the can of formula and two bottles then she walked back over to where she had left the bag of blood, Mason's intelligent green eyes following her every move curiously.

Sunny had just finished making both bottles when the phone began to ring shrilly from its cradle. The redhead huffed slightly in annoyance as she walked over to pick up the screeching device, placing both bottles on Mason's tray as she passed him.

"Who th' hell is callin' this damn earlier?" She mumbled to herself as she picked up the phone and held it to her ear then she wandered back over to lean against the table beside Mason, "'Ello?"

"_Love?"_

Instantly, Sunny straightened when her father's voice came through the receiver, her eyes going wide in surprise. She coughed quietly and settled into the seat beside Mason's high chair, watching him out of the corner of her eye as he greedily drank from the bottle of formula, completely ignoring the blood.

"Da, s'tha' ye?" She asked and she rubbed her eye with the palm of one hand, "Yer callin' early."

"_It's nearly eleven o'clock, love." _Her father replied and Sunny could hear the amusement in his tone.

"Da," Sunny said with a smile, "'Tis eleven o'clock _there_, this side o' th' country, it's barely eight in th' mornin'."

"_Oh,_" Thomas Finnegan said sheepishly and Sunny laughed lightly, _"If ye were asleep, I can call back later, love."_

"S'alrigh', Da." Sunny remarked lightly, "I was up anyway takin' care o' somethin'."

"_What could ye be takin' care o' this early in th' mornin', lass?_" Her da asked curiously, "_If yer sister's anythin' like ye were at tha' age, she's goin' t'be tryin' t'sleep 'til noon._"

Sunny chuckled at the truth in her father's words. She had and always would hate getting up early in the morning, especially if she didn't have to. At the moment though, as she watched Mason drink his bottle, she didn't think getting up at this God-awful hour was so bad.

"Nah, Da, Lily's still sleepin'. I had t'feed th' babe." She said without thinking as she got up to refill the empty bottle when Mason started waving it around, still ignoring the bottle of blood.

It was silent on the other line for several moments then her father asked tensely, _"Ye 'ave a baby, lass?"_

Sunny mentally swore in every language she knew when she realized what she had said and how it would sound to her father. She heaved a defeated sigh and shuffled back over to Mason, pressing the bottle into his eager hands then she sat down with a small thump.

"Aye, technically, I do." The redhead answered carefully, picking and choosing what she should say to her father, "A, uh, friend recently left his son in my care 'til th' foreseeable future."

Several moments passed before her father spoke again.

"_This friend wouldn' happen t'be tha' lad Murphy an' Connor were tellin' me 'bout, would it?_"

Sunny nearly dropped the phone in shock. As it was she pulled it away from her ear and stared at it quietly for a few heartbeats.

"Da," She said in a surprisingly level tone after she had brought the device back to her hear, "What, exactly, did those two idiots tell ye?"

"_Jus' tha' some man answered yer phone the other day an' Murphy migh' 'ave mentioned ye 'avin' a boyfriend in one o' his rants a few weeks ago. Now, tell me lass, does this babe yer takin' care o' belong t'him?"_

The redhead exhaled sharply and she made a mental note to call the twins and tear them a new asshole later today.

"No, Da, Mason isn' Jacob's kid." Sunny responded evenly as she stood again, "I told ye, a friend left 'im in me care fer th' time bein'. He's goin' through a…rough patch righ' now."

Sunny placed the empty formula bottle in the sink to be washed then she put the one filled with blood back in the cool in the fridge. Once that was done, she tossed a dishtowel over her shoulder and she plucked Mason out of his high-chair. She laid the hybrid against her shoulder with the towel and she gently patted his back while using her other shoulder to press the phone to her ear.

"_I see."_ Her father's deep voice rumbled into her ear, sounding slightly skeptically and Sunny sighed quietly, _"Well, then tell me 'bout this boyfriend o' yers. He sure got Murph in t'quite th' mood th' other day."_

Sunny was distracted from answering immediately when said boyfriend came shambling into the kitchen in his cutoff sweats with a sleepy-looking Lily on his hip. He smiled at her sweetly as he sat Lily down in the chair she had vacated a few moments ago then he walked over to her and pressed a warm kiss to her forehead as he walked towards the fridge.

"_Love?"_

The redhead started slightly and she shook her head, bouncing Mason gently in her arms even though he had already been burped. She could see the curious, if not sleepy, look Lily was giving the baby, but it seemed the little four year old wasn't quite awake enough to express her interest.

"Sorry, Da, was distracted." Sunny mumbled, sticking her tongue out when Jacob gave her a smug smile, "Uh, righ', my boyfriend…"

This time Sunny gave Jacob a smug smile when he lifted his head so fast that he hit it against one of the shelves in the fridge. He mumbled a curse and rubbed the spot on the top of his head, more from habit than actual pain, then he turned to look at Sunny with confused and curious black eyes. The Irish girl shrugged as best she could with Mason in her arms and the phone pressed to her ear. She shifted the hybrid baby to her hip and grabbed the phone with her free hand.

"Well, he's great Da, th' best really." Sunny finally said after another moment of thought, "'Twas a little rocky in th' beginning, but it got better an' it jus' keeps getting' better."

Thomas listened quietly and attentively as his daughter sang the young man she was seeing praises. He could easily hear the happiness and love in her voice when she spoke about him, as much as he knew it was going to hurt his godson to know that.

"_So yer happy wit' 'im then, love?"_ He asked carefully.

Sunny smiled faintly and her eyes met Jacob's when he turned to look at her after grabbing a few bowls from the cabinet.

"Aye, Da, 'm really happy." She said sincerely, "I think he's my soulmate."

Jacob smiled at her, his black eyes shining with love and adoration as he set the bowls on the counter and walked towards her, dropping a small kiss to her lips. Sunny smiled again and she turned to watch him walk past her towards the pantry where the cereal was.

Her father cleared his throat and Sunny heard the skepticism in his voice again, but she ignored it.

"_If tha's what ye think, love, an' if yer happy, then 'm happy fer ye." _He said and he really was happy for her, his Sunshine deserved all the love and happiness she got after everything that had happened.

"Thanks, Da, tha' means a lot." Sunny said softly then she heard him chuckle suddenly and her brows rose in confusion, "What?"

"_Nothin', love, jus' never expected ye t'fall in love wit' anyone but Murphy, is all."_

The redhead winced slightly, "Da…Murphy an' I…"

"_I know, lass, I know._" Thomas said sagely, _"Ye love 'im, but not th' same way ye used to. 'M I righ'?"_

"Aye, Da, ye 're." She said with a sigh as she continued to gently bounce Mason in her arms while he played with her hair, "I jus'…"

"_I know." _Her father said again then he cleared his throat, _"Enough o' this emotional shite, lass, thought I raised ye t'be like a boy."_

Sunny laughed loudly at her father's comment and she nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see.

"Aye, tha' ye did, old man, tha' ye did." Sunny teased him affectionately then she glanced at the clock, "I have t'go now, Da, another friend o' mine is goin' t'be stoppin' by soon."

She heard her father sigh good-naturedly, _"Suppose I should be goin' to, lass, got t'get back t'th' pub, Lord knows I've left th' twins down there by 'emselves long enough, probably wrecked th' damn place."_

Sunny laughed again, "I'll talk t'ye soon, aye?"

"_Aye, love, I wouldn' miss yer calls fer th' world…" _He trailed off and Sunny could see the playful smirk on his face, _"Well, if a game is on, then we migh' 'ave an issue."_

"Rude old man!" Sunny snarked with a chuckle, "Love ye, Da."

"_Love ye too, Sunshine. We'll talk soon."_

"Aye." Sunny agreed then she took the phone from her ear when she heard the dial tone.

The Irish girl smiled faintly as she pressed the disconnect button and she put the device back in its cradle, turning to face the table where Jacob and Lily were eating a bowl of cereal.

"Well, love," She addressed Lily who looked at her curiously, "Do ye want t'meet yer new baby brother?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Pretty average length, I think. Now, there are some serious changes in this chapter from the original ones that were combined to create it. I'm not going to go through all of them like I usually do because I'm feeling lazy right now, but I think the changes are pretty obvious at any rate. Anyhooties, I hope y'all liked this chapter, we're almost completely caught up with the original, yay!**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Haha, it would have been funny if Bella tried to kill Sunny then Jacob, Paul, and Leah went wolfy on her ass and ripped her to shreds. XD

**Shaybay55: **Haha, thanks, would you like to read the summary I have so far for the sequel?

**Teddy bear 007: **Thank you, I hope you liked this chapter!

**SilentTalker2000: **Haha, I know right? XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Nostalgic Child: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one too!

**ForeverTeamEdward: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last few chapters! I'll try to put up a picture that I think resembles Sunny and Lily the closest to my mental image, I haven't found one for Mason yet, though I'm thinking a younger version of Dakota Goyo with dark, curly hair and green eyes might work. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Babyboonisha: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'm thinking dear, old Eddie will be making a possible appearance in sequel but I haven't decided yet. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Woodshrew: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and Mason. Personally, I think Mason is better than Rennesme, but that's just me and my ego, I think. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Elegancefantasy: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I tried to make this one longer, even though it's just a little bit longer. Nah, I don't think Mason is going to be imprinted on, I didn't really like the idea of some kind of super being. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Eh, I think they'll get along better, their relationship could be classified as friendly rivals. Yeah, I didn't understand that either, though I think Rose still didn't like Bella, she was just being nice because she wanted a baby. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Emo Steve: **Haha, thanks, I'm glad you like the story so far. I'm not planning on abandoning it any time soon, my muse has been providing me with a few ideas on where I might want to take this story. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!


	34. Chapter 34: Her Eggo Is Preggo

"Mason, Lily, ye little buggers!" Sunny shouted playfully as she chased her two young charges around her front yard, "Get yer little butts back over here!"

Two weeks had passed since the little human-vampire hybrid had been left on her doorstep and Sunny would be the first to admit that it had taken almost that long for her, Lily, and Jacob—plus poor Embry, who was almost constantly hovering around Lily now—to adjust to have a rapidly growing and scarily intelligent child running around.

In those two weeks, Sunny's father had called almost every day, either in the morning or just before Sunny put her two pups to bed. His calls had become even more frequent than her uncle Seamus's, who had been delighted when Sunny had told him that she and her father were on speaking terms again. And, true to her mental promise, the day after she had gained guardianship of little Mason, Sunny had called up Connor and verbally tore him a new asshole for talking to her father about her boyfriend before she had even got the chance to _speak_ with him. The redhead would have torn into Murphy as well, but the darker twin was refusing to speak to her at the moment. It had hurt to know that he wasn't willing to talk to her, but Sunny knew he needed time to adjust to the fact that she was now someone else's girl, something that, Sunny knew for a fact, he hadn't ever anticipated. And if Sunny were honest with herself, she had never expected to be with anyone other than Murphy, but then Jacob came along and he basically tossed that logic right out the proverbial window. Sunny knew her former lover would get over it eventually though, even though he wasn't talking to her, she would wait until he did, because he was still one of her best friends in the world.

Also in those two weeks Mason had gone from looking like a week old infant with the intelligence of a five year old to a looking like a four year old with the intelligence of a child twice his age. He was taller than Lily by almost half a foot—not surprising since Lily was considered small for her age anyway—while his short wavy brown and bronze hair had turned into thick curls that were constantly falling into his face, no matter how often Sunny trimmed it. He was slightly chubby with round, cherubic cheeks and big green eyes that brimmed with cleverness and curiosity. He could talk as well as Lily and Claire, better even, but he rarely did. In fact, it seemed he preferred to let the two precocious little girls do all the talking for him.

The Irish girl was actually quite happy that Mason and Lily seemed to get along. It was amusing to see that while Lily didn't quite understand how or why Mason aged so fast, the four year old girl did know that Mason was now part of her family and that, despite appearances, she was technically older than him which made her take her role as his older sister very seriously, much to Sunny's and the young, intelligent hybrid boy's silent amusement.

One thing Sunny was grateful for was that he at least acted, mostly, like a normal four year old boy, despite his advanced intelligence, understanding, and his occasional craving for blood. Usually when that happened, Jacob would take him to the Cullens' house if one of them wasn't already hanging out at Sunny's house. All of the leeches were surprised that Mason seemed to favor human food over blood, which led Carlisle to believe that he was possibly more human than vampire. Sunny just figured it was because he was a kid and kids didn't like to eat things that looked or felt weird in their mouths.

"Got ye!" The redhead cried out as she scooped Lily up into her arms first and she twirled her around a moment then she darted after Mason, who was giggling wildly a few feet away, "'M goin' t'get ye, Mason!"

The hybrid boy squealed slightly and darted away from Sunny, heading back towards the porch where Jacob and Embry were watching the three in amusement—and slight trepidation in Embry's case, the boy was too overprotective sometimes. As soon as he got close enough, Jacob hopped off the porch and swung the brown-haired boy into his arms, tossing him into the air then catching him again. Mason laughed, the soft tinkling sound causing Sunny to smile as she stopped beside her two boys, Lily sitting on her hip.

What surprised Sunny—and most of the pack—was how easily Jacob seemed to have accepted the hybrid into his little family. They all thought he would resented having to take over the responsibility of caring for the child of his former rival and former love interest, and in beginning Jacob did resent it. He resented it a lot, but as the days passed and he saw just how much his imprint was beginning to care for the half-breed, he found his own feelings about the boy changing until he felt the same paternal, protectiveness he felt for Lily.

"Looks like yer caught, Mason." The Irish girl teased lightly and she tapped Mason's nose with a finger, laughing when he went cross-eyed, "Why don' ye two go get cleaned up then we can go have lunch at Aunt Emily's, yeah?"

"Okay!" Lily said eagerly while Mason nodded his head rapidly, his brown curls flying every which way.

Sunny smiled and she put Lily back on her feet while Jacob did the same with Mason a moment later. Lily grabbed Mason's chubby hand as soon as his little feet touched the ground and she was tugging him up the porch steps and into the house a moment later.

"C'mon, Mace!" The four year old urged, using the nickname she and Claire had given her adopted brother, "Let's hurry so we can go!"

Mason just smiled and followed after the girl he viewed as a sister, content to let her lead him back into the house. Sunny chuckled and clapped Embry on the shoulder.

"Yer goin' t'have yer hands full wit' tha' one, my friend." She commented as she grinned widely at him.

"Don't I know it." Embry groaned in reply and he shook his head at the thought of a teenage Lily.

Jacob snorted and wrapped his arm around Sunny's waist, tugging slightly so her back was against his bare chest.

"Him? What about me? I'm the one that's gonna have to beat guys away with baseball bat when she gets older." He stated with a mock shudder of horror.

"If they're even lucky enough to get that close." Embry muttered darkly and Jacob nodded in agreement.

The Irish girl merely laughed at them while they waited for Lily and Mason to come back outside.

(((LINE)))

"So, what's it like?"

Sunny looked over at Kim curiously from her usually spot sitting atop the counter in Emily's kitchen.

"What d'ye mean, Kimmy?" The redhead asked as she kicked her feet slightly and took a bite of the apple she'd been tossing from hand to hand.

"Taking care of Bella and that vampire's kid." Kim clarified, "What's it like?"

The Irish girl furrowed her brow slightly at the question and she pursed her lips. She knew Kim didn't have that much contact with Mason, mostly because Jared—and most of the pack with the exception of Jacob, Embry, Quil, Leah, and Emily—didn't full trust the hybrid. The redhead sort of understood there viewpoint but it still pissed her off a little. He was just a kid after all, he couldn't help how he was born any more than they could help bursting into fur when they got pissy.

"I don' know, like takin' care o' a normal kid, I suppose." Sunny answered at last with a little shrug, "Wit' th' exception o' him havin' th' occasional hunt wit' th' Cullens an' his unusual growth rate, 'tis pretty much like takin' care o' a boy version o' Lily…Well, a quieter, boy version o' her."

"He's not like…"Kim hesitated and bit her lip nervously, "Dangerous or anything, right?"

"No, he's never intentionally hurt me or Lily, or even Claire when she comes over." The redhead replied and she took another bite of her apple then continued after she had swallowed, "I mean, in th' beginning, Jacob an' th' Cullens had t'teach him how t'watch his strength, since he's stronger than a normal human, but not quite as strong as a full vampire, so there were a few accidents at first, but nothin' major."

"Oh, so he's never tried to, like, bite you?"

Sunny actually laughed at this, even Emily who had been listening to the conversation quietly while she kneaded some bread dough chuckled. Kim blushed slightly and she gave the two women a confused look.

"Lord, no." The Irish girl gasped out after her laughing fit had died down somewhat, "Mason fuckin' _**hates**_ havin' t'drink blood. He says it's like drinkin' copper-flavored cough syrup."

Kim's brow furrowed as her confusion deepened, "Then why do the boys act like he's a leper or something. Jacob, Leah, Embry and Quil are the only wolves that actually like him and I think the only reason Embry and Quil tolerate him is because of how much Claire and Lily treat him like a little brother. And Leah…Well, I don't even know with her."

Sunny bopped her head but it was Emily that answered while the redhead took another bite of her apple.

"I absolutely adore Mason, he's like the little nephew I never had." The scarred woman said, looking at the other two women as she kneaded the dough, "He's a sweet little boy but it's hard for Sam and the other boys too see past the fact that he's also part vampire. Lily and Claire are too young to understand the potential danger he could pose to them but that also means that both girls are able to accept him more easily. All they see is a little boy that looks and acts the same age as them and that's all that matters. And Leah, well, you're right, who really knows with her."

Sunny grinned at the older woman and bowed her head slightly in agreement with Emily's words. Kim was silent for a few minutes, staring at the kitchen table in thought and after a moment she lifted her head with a slight smile on her lips.

"I'd like to get to know him better, you two make him sound like a cool kid." She said as her smile widened slightly, "I think you and Jacob should bring him around here more often, that way the boys are kind of forced to be around him, they'll realize that he isn't a threat."

"I knew there was a reason I liked ye, Kimmy." The Irish girl joked with a laugh, a happy smile on her lively face.

Kim gave an uncharacteristically unladylike snort and playfully rolled her eyes, "Jerk."

Sunny stuck her tongue out and Kim returned the childish gesture while Emily laughed at them.

"Where is Mason anyway?" Emily asked after a few moments of comfortable silence, the only noise coming from the living room where Claire and Lily were watching cartoons.

"He's spendin' th' day wit' Charlie at th' Cullens house." Sunny replied with a shrug, "Jacob's over there too, t'make sure things wit' Charlie 're okay. Poor man took th' news o' Bella's death an' Edward's abandonment o' Mason quite hard. Billy an' Sue have been keepin' him company, Sue's even been cookin' fer him. I kind o' think she fancy Chief Swan."

"Really?" Emily asked, sounding bemused, "You think so?"

"Hmm..." Sunny hummed and tossed the apple core into trash, silently cheering herself when it made it in, "I think he fancies 'er too, but he hasn' made a move yet, 'cause o' everythin' tha's goin' on, ye know? He's still tryin' t'wrap his head 'round th' fact tha' vampires an' werewolves exist an' tha' his grandson is some kind o' vampire-human hybrid tha' accident;y killed his only daughter durin' child birth. He told Jacob an' th' Cullens tha' he only wants t'be on a need-t'know basis wit' everythin'."

Emily and Kim nodded in understanding.

"Poor man, I can't imagine how he must be feeling." Emily murmured quietly, looking down at the dough thoughtful.

Sunny and Kim were saved from answering when Claire and Lily trooped into the kitchen.

"Mama, we're thirsty." Lily stated, tugging lightly on Sunny's pant leg, "Can Claire and I have a juice box?"

"Pwease?" Claire added, looking up at her aunt imploring.

"Sure," Sunny smiled and hopped from the counter, grabbing two juice boxes from the fridge and handing them to the two girls, "Here ye go, lassies."

"Thank you." They chorused as they stuck the straws into the boxes and headed back towards the living room.

Lily paused and turned around, "Mama, when are Daddy and Mace gonna come back? Claire and I wanna play with him."

Sunny smiled at her surrogate daughter, "They'll be back soon, Lily-flower. Then ye, Claire-bear and Mason can play all ye want."

"Okay." Lily said, smiling happily as she drank her juice and walked back into the living room where Claire was waiting.

"It's so cute how attached Lily is to Mason already." Emily said quietly, a soft smile pulling at her lips.

"Yeah, it's obvious that she sees him as a little brother already." Kim added, marveling at how easily Lily had accepted Mason into her family without a hint of jealousy over having to share Jacob and Sunny's attention with someone else.

"Aye, she's a great kid." The Irish girl said with a smile as she looked towards the living room where her sister turned daughter was watching cartoons with her best friend while waiting for her 'father' and adopted brother to return, "They both 're."

Kim and Emily shared a knowing look as they took in the loving, maternal expression on their red-haired friend's face.

(((LINE)))

"Are you my grandfather too, Mr. Billy?" Mason asked innocently as he stared up at Billy with big green eyes.

Everyone—Sunny, Emily, Kim, Sue, Old Quil, Lily, Claire, and the wolves—froze and turned to stare at the elder Black and the vampire-human hybrid they had started to accept in to their little supernatural family. Mason was technically only a month and a half old but he looked around six years old and he was currently standing beside Billy's wheelchair, looking up at the older man with questioning and hopeful eyes with Claire and Lily on Billy's other side while the pack set up the bonfire and the imprints laid out the food.

"Mason…" Sunny started to say as she moved to walk towards her adopted son, but Billy held up a hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"It's alright, Sunny." The older man said kindly and he gestured for Mason to come stand in front of his chair then he placed the brown-haired boy in his lap, "You know Charlie and Dr. Carlisle are your grandfathers right, Mason?"

Mason nodded slowly and his lips pursed slightly while he looked down at his hands which were folded in his lap.

"I know, but doesn't Lily call you Grandpa?" The hybrid child asked and he glanced up to watch's Billy's face, "A-and she's like my sister, isn't she? I know she's not my real sister, but…"

Sunny pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her stomach as she looked at the confused and slightly sad expression on Mason's pale face. She knew the Cullens had explained things to him because he knew Sunny and Jacob weren't his biological parents and he had asked what had happened to them. Ever since, he'd been feeling insecure about his place in the family that had taken him in. And right now Sunny wanted to do nothing more than go over there and hug him tightly to her, showering him with reassurances that he was a part of their motley little family as well as the Cullens. Judging by the look on Lily's elfin face, the four year wanted to do the same.

"Of course I'm your real sister!" Said four year old scoffed before Billy could respond and she reached up a delicate hand to playfully swat at Mason's arm, "You're such a dork, Mace, you're part of the family so that means Billy is your grandpa too."

Mason looked down at her, brow puckered in bemused amusement, "How?"

"Because I said so." Lily stated matter-of-factly and she looked at Billy, "Right, Grandpa?"

Jacob grinned, hell most of the pack, the imprints, Sue and even Old Quil—who had been the most against having Mason near the pack in the beginning—cracked a smile at how precocious the four year old girl was.

"That girl has a pair of brass ones." Paul muttered as he came to stand beside Sunny, thick arms crossed over his chest and a huge smile on his face, "I already feel kinda bad for the boys that she'll go to school with."

The Irish girl snorted and bobbed her head in agreement, still watching Billy who was looking down at the green-eyed adopted siblings with amusement in his dark eyes and on his weathered face.

"Well then, if Lily says I am, then I guess it must be true." The elder Black said after a moment, smiling softly at the brown haired boy, "Because, you know, the pack princesses' words are law."

Mason giggled and nodded at that. Lily and Claire were definitely the pack princesses and they rarely didn't get what they wanted from the wolves. The poor guys had no chance in hell when Lily and Claire pulled the puppy-eyes or started to cry. Even Leah fell victim to it the waterworks, which was an endless source of amusement for Sunny and Emily.

"Hey!" Both girls protested, but the protests were half-hearted at best.

Billy chuckled and sat Mason down next to his adopted sister and Claire, shooing the three of towards Emily so they could get something to eat. Sunny grinned and walked over to the man who had become like a father-figure to her.

"Thanks, pops." She murmured quietly as she hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to his weathered cheek.

Billy patted her back gently, "Lily was right. Mason is part of this family now and he should be treated as such. He can't help how he was born but we—all of us here—can help how he's raised and how he grows up. I know with you and Jacob taking care of him, there's nothing to worry about."

Sunny smiled and blinked rapidly to keep the tears that suddenly appeared at bay. She wasn't very successful and one tear slipped down her cheek.

"Gah," She said with a watery laugh as she swiped it away, "Look what ye did, ye old man. Makin' me all emotional an' crap."

The pack laughed when they heard that. That was Sunny, never wasting her time on tears, even if they're happy ones. Billy laughed quietly and hugged her again, pressing a paternal kiss to his cheek.

"You have truly become like a daughter to me, Sunny and I love you dearly." He said, a smile on his russet face.

Sunny gave him a half-smile, "I love ye too, pops."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Jacob broke in as he stopped by his father and imprint, throwing his arm around Sunny's shoulder.

"Way t'ruin a nice moment, Fido." Sunny scoffed playfully, elbowing her wolf in the side even though it hurt her more than him, "Isn't there a tree ye have t'pee on or somethin'?"

"Ha-ha." Jacob stated drily and rolled his eyes, looking at his dad, "See what I have to put up with?"

"That's nothing." Billy said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Your mother was even worse sometimes."

Sue laughed at that, "Oh, I remember when you first asked Sarah on a date. She dumped a can of soda all over your head."

Billy and Old Quil chuckled along with Sue, the three of them getting lost in their memories and Sunny and Jacob moved away, heading over to the logs that were placed a good distance away from the still unlit bonfire, the large stack of wood and branches would be set ablaze as soon as the sun went down and then the fun could beginning.

(((LINE)))

Sunny was watching Emily shrewdly from her seat at the kitchen table. There was something different about the pack's mother-hen, but Sunny just could place her finger on it. Strangely enough, it was just the two of them in the kitchen since Kim was out on a date with Jared and Lily, Claire, and Mason were chilling out in the living room, watching a movie.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Emily asked finally, turning to look at the redhead with her brow furrowed and her arms crossed over her chest loosely.

"There's somethin' different 'bout ye." The Irish girl commented and her eyes narrowed as she looked Emily over from head-to-toe then she started studying her face intently, "Yer…glowin', almost. Did ye get laid recently?"

Emily flushed and looked away from Sunny's rapt gaze, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. The redhead observed this interestedly, trying to figure out why her question elicited such a response from her normally laid-back friend. Only Kim still blushed at Sunny's rather blunt questions and innuendos, so the Irish girl was confused as to why Emily was acting shy all of a sudden.

"I-" Emily cleared her throat, uncrossing and re-crossing her arms fretfully, "I'm a week late. I think…"

Realization dawned and Sunny jumped up with a squeal, striding quickly to Emily's side and pulling her into a hug.

"Jesus, Joseph, and Mary! This is great, Em!" The redhead gushed, pulling away from the hug and clapping her hands excitedly.

"Don't get too excited Sunny," Emily warned but her tone was amused and slightly excited as well, "I'm not sure if I am or not."

"Well, have ye gotten a test?"

The older woman shook her head, "I haven't found the time to get one and when I do have it, Sam's always around. I don't want to tell him and having him get his hopes up only for it to be a false alarm."

Sunny pursed her lips slightly and tapped her chin in thought then her face brightened, an impish smile appearing on her face.

"I'll go buy ye one."

"That isn't nece-"

"Nonsense!" The Irish girl broke in, already grabbing her purse and peacoat, "I'll go t'th' drugstore in Forks, it'll only take me half an hour at most."

"But if you do, people will start to talk and-" Emily tried to protest again but Sunny cut her off again.

"So? Since when have I cared what people think o' me?" Sunny asked rhetorically with a snicker, "S'not their business an' if they try t'make it their business, I'll shove me foot up their asses."

Emily still didn't look convinced and Sunny rolled her eyes then placed her hands on the shorter woman's shoulders.

"It's not really a problem, Em. I think it's more important t'know if yer actually pregnant than what a few nosy busybodies think o' me. I'll be back in forty minutes tops, so start drinkin' lots o' water."

Emily sighed quietly and watched the redhead slip out of the house. The scarred woman checked on the kids in the living room and when she saw that they were engrossed in the movie they were watching, Emily headed back into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

(((LINE)))

Sunny dumped the armful of pregnancy tests onto the conveyor belt then began digging in her bag for her wallet. There were so many different types of tests, so the redhead had grabbed one of each. It couldn't hurt to absolutely sure, after all.

The cashier was an older lady that had had a grandmotherly vibe about her and at the moment she was looking from the pregnancy tests to Sunny with disapproval. Sunny gave her cheeky smile and rocked on her heels, her wallet clutched in her hand as she waited for the woman to ring up her products.

The older woman sniffed disdainfully and started scanning the tests, dropping them into a plastic bag. Sunny's cheeky smile turned positively wicked when she got sight of two other women—younger than the cashier but still older than Sunny by a few decades—whispering to each other and glancing at Sunny and her purchases.

"Me boyfriend has super sperm an' I wanted t'be positive." The Irish girl said to the women and she giggled at the end for affect, and, well the accidental pun was funny.

The women turned their noses up and looked away, but continued to whisper to each other. The redhead paid for the tests then winked at the elderly cashier lady and taking her bag of pregnancy tests she sauntered out of the drugstore, adding a certain amount of swagger to her gait. Sunny knew as soon as she was out of that store the three women would be all over that little piece of information like white on rice. It brought a smile to the Irish girl's face.

(((LINE)))

"When you said you'd be buying a test, I thought you'd only get one." Emily remarked as looked at the dozen or so different pregnancy tests that had been dumped onto her kitchen table.

"I wasn't sure which on t'get, so I jus' grabbed one o' each." The redhead replied with a shrug and she grabbed one of the tests, tossing it towards Emily, "Here, try tha' one firs'."

Emily looked at the little box in her hand nervously then glanced up at Sunny, her pretty brown eyes wide with uncertainty and maybe a little fear. Sunny rolled her eyes.

"Em, I love ye like a sister, but there is no way in hell 'm holdin' yer hand while ye take a piss."

The scarred woman blushed slightly and bit her lip for a moment then her resolve hardened and she nodded.

"Okay." She muttered, "Okay, I can do this."

"Atta girl." Sunny said encouragingly and she watched with slight amusement as her friend disappeared down the hall to the bathroom.

While she waited for Emily to do her business, Sunny started organizing the boxes into a neat pile then got a two glasses of water—one for herself and the other for Emily since the older woman was gonna need it if she wanted to be absolutely sure.

Emily appeared a few moments later, pee-stick and box in hand. There was a nervous expression on her pretty face as she stared down at the little stick.

"How long do we have t'wait?"

"Um, three minutes." Emily answered, placing the box on the counter then the pee-stick on top of the box.

The Irish girl nodded and handed Emily another test, "Here, go pee on tha' one too."

(((LINE)))

Two hours, over a dozen glasses of water, lunch, and eight pregnancy tests later, Sunny and Emily were staring down at the little row of used sticks on top of little cardboard boxes that was on Emily's kitchen counter with similar expressions of surprise, glee and excitement. Each test read positive. Thankfully, Lily, Claire, and Mason had fallen asleep right after lunch thirty minutes ago.

"Well…" Sunny drawled as a shit-eating grin spread across her face and she glanced at a stunned Emily, "I think, 'positive' is th' consensus o' this majority."

"Oh my God." Emily whispered, her hands coming up to cover her mouth as she stared, "Oh my God!"

The scarred woman whirled around to look up at Sunny, "I'm pregnant! Oh my God!"

"Whoa! Lord's name, love." Sunny grunted, grasping Emily by the shoulders and giving her a light shake when she began to hyperventilate, "Breathe, Em, breathe. This is good news remember? Ye an' Sam wanted t'have a baby, remember?"

Emily blinked, one hand coming up to cup her cheek, more out of surprise than actual pain. Sunny hadn't hit her that hard, just enough to snap Emily out of her freak out.

"You're right." Emily said, her voice returning to its usually calmness, "You're right. Oh, I have to tell Sam!"

Sunny snickered and let her friend's shoulders go while the older woman hurried over to the phone, since Sam and the boys had started doing construction jobs around the Rez a few months ago. While Emily called the house the boys were currently fixing, Sunny grabbed one of the plastic bags and started cleaning up the used pregnancy tests—being careful to not actually touch the pee-sticks as she did so. Then the redhead took the still unopened tests and dropped them in the other bag, deciding that those can go under the sink in the hall bathroom.

When she reentered the kitchen, Emily was off the phone and beginning to prepare dinner for the pack.

"Well?"

Emily glanced over her shoulder, a radiant smile on her lovely face, "He and the boys will be after work in a few hours. I decided to tell him once he gets home then we can tell the rest of the pack."

Sunny bobbed her head and glanced into the living room to check on the kids—they were still sleeping. Mason sat in the middle of the couch, with his arms around both Claire and Lily while their heads rested partial on his chest and shoulders. His head was leaning against Lily's and they were all snoring softly. The redhead made a quiet noise at the adorable sight and hurried over to her purse where she kept a disposable camera for moments just like those. She snapped a few pictures of the scene then tossed the plastic camera back into her purse then started helping Emily with dinner.

(((LINE)))

Jacob grinned as he followed the rest of the pack—minus Jared since he and Kim were still on their date and the three youngest wolves since they were at home doing school work—into Sam and Emily's house where the delicious smell of food was wafting from the kitchen.

"Emily?" Sam called then hurried into the kitchen, curious about the news that his fiancé had called him about earlier.

Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Paul exchanged amused looks while Leah just rolled her eyes in exasperation. Their Alpha had been distracted ever since Emily had called a few hours ago. The five wolves headed into the kitchen where Sunny was stirring something on the stove and Lily, Claire, and Mason were sitting at the table. Sam and Emily were nowhere in sight.

"Sit." Sunny commanded, gesturing towards the table with the wooden spoon, "Emily an' Sam will be out soon."

Jacob smirked slightly when his four pack mates sat down almost instantly. While Emily was the pack's mother-hen, Sunny could definitely be considered the alpha female, especially if Jacob ever took over the Alpha role from Sam. She could be so bossy sometimes.

"So what's the big news that Emily needed to tell Sam?" Quil asked through a mouthful of garlic bread.

"Not s'posed to tawk wif your moufful, Qwuil." Claire chided in her lisping voice, wagging her finger at her wolf.

"Yeah." Lily and Mason chorused with little giggles.

Quil swallowed and reached over, plucking Claire from her seat and setting her in his lap.

"Really?" He asked playfully.

"Yeah." The three year old little girl said matter-of-factly, leaning contentedly against the young man's broad chest, "S'gross."

"I'll make sure not to do it again." Quil promised, grinned down at the young girl with a fond, brotherly smile on his face.

"Good boy." Claire said which sent Sunny into a fit of laughter, consequently causing Claire, Lily and Mason to start laughing as well.

"You're a bad influence, Sunny." Leah stated with wry amusement.

"Aye." The Irish girl agreed easily as she pulled another loaf of garlic bread from the oven, "But tha's what makes life fun."

The wolves chuckled lowly and Jacob moved to stand by his imprint, wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to her temple. The group chatted for a few minutes, the wolves telling Sunny and the kids about their day working on the house when a positively beaming Sam came into the kitchen with a serene Emily trailing after him.

"So what's the news?" Quil asked, leaning forward eagerly.

Sunny rolled her eyes good naturedly, he was such a gossip hound sometimes.

"I'd rather wait until I can tell the entire pack at once." Sam stated, his grin still firmly in place as he sat down at the head of the table.

The boys groaned and whined but the older man remained firm, so they were all forced to wait in suspense for Jared, Kim, Brady, Collin, and Seth to arrive an hour later. At least by that time dinner was done by the time they arrived.

"Okay, we're all here, what's the big news?" Paul demanded, sounding almost as eager as Quil had earlier.

Sunny and Emily exchanged amused looks as they passed plates of food around the crowd kitchen, starting with the kids and Kim first then setting two plates of food down for themselves before handing out the massive helpings of spaghetti the wolves would eat.

"Emily and I are going to have baby."

The kitchen was dead silent for a single moment and then it was flurry of hugs, fist pounds, high-fives, and shouted congratulations.

Sam held his hands up and waited until everyone had quieted down before speaking again, "Also we decided to have the wedding before the baby is born. The wedding will be on December fifteenth."

"Finally!" Paul exclaimed and pointed at Jared, "You owe me twenty bucks!"

Jared cursed and duck into the pocket of his cutoffs, pulling out a twenty dollar bill which he passed to a triumphant looking Paul.

"You guys were betting on my wedding day?" Emily asked, looking at the two boys in amusement.

"No," Kim said, "They were betting on if you'd get pregnant before or after you got married."

"Dumbass." Leah and Sunny chorused them smacked them both upside the head.

"Ow!" Paul yelped—Leah had been the one to hit him, "Bitch."

"Damn straight." The female werewolf said and took a bite of her spaghetti, a smug expression on her face.

The rest of the evening was spent talking, eating, and enjoying familial air that always settled over the group when the y were able to get together like this . Sunny smiled and leaned against Jacob's side while he pressed a kiss to her temple, enjoying the moment just as much as she was.

(((LINE)))

**Author's Note: Average length chapter, I think. Well, some minor changes in this chapter, but not many, it's still just some cute familial moments between the pack, imprints, and Mason. Next chapter should be up soon, so stay tuned for that!**

**PS – I've taken down and now reposted my Paul/OC story, now titled Ironic. If y'all want to read a story on how Paul imprints on a ballbusting, tough-as-nails, tattooed, bisexual girl named Moira Seeker then go check it out, the first chapter has been posted.**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Woodshrew: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Haha, Rose can a bitch but I like her over most of the other female characters in Twilight, maybe with the exception of the wolf-girls and Esme (the woman is just too sweet to not like). Aw, thanks, I'm glad you think Mason is better than Reneesme (or however you spell her damn name), it means a lot to know you think that. :) Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Elegancefantasy: **Haha, thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And yes, the twins, Sunny's dad, and the twins' dad will be making their first, physical appearance soon, just not quite yet. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**RayRayRayBay: **Haha, thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Babyboonisha: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter with all it's awesome Mason-y-ness. I totally agree with you about Sunny being a great mother for Mason, I mean she's already such an awesome mom for Lily. Lily definitely likes having a baby brother, she takes her role as big sister very seriously. I'm glad you like Mason so far, I have to admit he's become another of my favorite brain-babies. Haha, Rose and Sunny's relationship is kinda hard to define, though I think 'friendly-ish rivals' would be the best way to describe it. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Anon Guest: **Um, thanks for pointing that out, it didn't sound patronizing at all, but none of the other readers that have mentioned being Irish have said anything about Sunny or her family saying 'lass', so I'm sorry if you find it offensive, but it's doubtful that I'm going to go through 34 chapters and change a simple word. And I honestly didn't think I was portraying Sunny or her family as drunk, ginger, leprechauns, either. No one has even gotten drunk in this story, though I did mentioned Sunny getting drunk in the past one on occasion. So, um, I'm glad you think that the story is good, despite the 'lass' thing.

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Shaybay55: **Haha, don't worry, he won't cause _too_ many problems, at least not any that will jeopardize Sunny and Jacob's relationship. He might make a small ruckus, but that's just because he cares about Sunny a lot and he doesn't want to see her hurt or anything. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**PeaceLoveHopeFaithBooks: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the new version of the last chapter! The Irish family will be showing up soon, don't worry, and it's going to be hilarious. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Haha, maybe I'll do that and add to the Always Sunny Drabbles, One-shots, and Deleted Scenes story I have up. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lmv16: **Haha, I'm glad you like the past few chapters! I totally understand getting distracted by other stories and then going back and having to catch up on another one. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Random2Friends: **It's definitely going to be a rather interesting relationship, I'd say. Not exactly friendly, but there won't be as much animosity between them. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Nostalgic Child: **Haha, if I told you, it would ruin the surprise! XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Teddy bear 007: **I hope you like this chapter!

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Murphy does kinda have feelings for Sunny, granted they're probably not as strong as they used to be, but she _was_ his first love and all that. I imagine it's gotta sucks to realize that the girl you'd been hoping to get back together with is in love with someone else, ya know? Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!


	35. Chapter 35: Bridezillas From Hell

'_Jared, man, seriously just get it over with.' _Quil groaned and contemplated smacking his head against one of the trees they were running past.

'_Yeah man,' _Embry piped into the mental conversation, _'It's not like she's say no.'_

_'But what if she's not ready to get married?'_ Jared protested as he jumped over a fallen tree.

Quil, Embry, Jacob, and Paul mentally groaned simultaneously. Jared had been worrying non-stop since the five of them had started patrol almost two hours ago.

_'I doubt that will happen.'_ Paul commented drily, knocking his furry shoulder against his worried friend's side as he raced past.

_'Paul's right, for once.'_ Jacob added, ignoring the irritated growl the volatile wolf sent his way, _'Sunny says Kim won't shut up about you asking her.'_

_'Really?'_ Jared asked, sounding hopeful.

_'Yeah, Sunny and Emily actually have a bet on when Kim will crack and just demand that you marry her.'_ Jacob replied, snickering slightly.

The other three wolves on patrol laughed at that while Jared began to practically vibrate with excitement now that he'd been reassured that his decision to propose to Kim was the right one.

_'Awesome.'_ The brown wolf thought, a new bounce to his loping gait that caused his four pack mates to chuckle and begin teasing him good-naturedly.

* * *

Sunny smiled faintly as she sat on the steps of Cullens' back porch, watching Mason and Emmett wrestle across the lawn. She knew Emmett was taking it easy on the kid, but she still worried slightly, which was why she was sitting outside in the chilly weather instead of being inside the warm house.

"You don't have to worry you know."

Sunny tilted her head back to look up at Rosalie, who was standing on the step above the one she was sitting on with her pale arms crossed over her chest. The redhead shrugged and turned back to the roughhousing boys.

"I know, doesn' mean 'm not goin' to." The Irish girl replied lightly, "I'd worry even if it was Jacob he was wrestlin' wit'. 'Tis a maternal thing, ye know?"

She looked up at Rosalie again, an amused smile playing around her mouth.

"Yer worried too." She said as her smile grew, "I can tell by th' way ye haven' looked away from 'em."

The blonde vampiress huffed but didn't deny it as she gracefully sat down beside the Irish girl on the lower step. Sunny smirked slightly and turned back to look at the boys, laughing when she saw Mason had latched himself to Emmett's back like a monkey. Rosalie and Sunny watched the boys play in a silence that wasn't quite comfortable but it wasn't as awkward usual until Esme appeared in the doorway, calling out that lunch was ready. The blonde and redhead stood while Emmett and Mason stopped their roughhousing and the boy raced towards Sunny then held his arms out to signal he wanted to be picked up.

"C'mon, let's go get ye cleaned up, laddie." Sunny said with a laugh as she rubbed at a dirt smudge on Mason's pale, chubby cheek then she nudged him towards the partially glass house.

"You too, Monkey Man." Rosalie stated drily, looking at her mate who was covered in dirt and leaves.

Emmett gave her cheeky smile that showed off his dimples then enveloped the vampiress in a bear hug, covering her nice clothes in dirty. Mason and Sunny giggled together at the indignant screech and curses coming from Rosalie.

* * *

"What exactly is his problem?" Sunny whispered to Jacob quietly as she watched Jared pace around Emily and Sam's living room.

It was one of the rare times that he and Kim hadn't arrived at the designated pack meeting place and it was becoming increasingly obvious that the longer it took for Kim to arrive, the more agitated and nervous Jared became.

"You'll find out when Kim gets here." Jacob whispered back, pulling the redhead tighter against his side.

The Irish girl pursed her lips and gave him a narrow-eyed look, but didn't push it as she went back to watching Jared wear a hole into Emily's nice living room carpet. Most of the pack was already there, sprawled out in one of the chairs or on the living room floor, with the exception of Seth, Brady, and Collin who were currently on patrol and Leah who was out with a friend of hers, and of course Kim, who was on her way.

Sunny was curled up on the couch next to Jacob with Mason sitting on her lap while Lily was playing Goldfish in front of the couch with Claire, Embry, and Quil. The redhead ran her fingers through her adopted son's thick brown curls, his green eyes almost shut as he dozed against her chest.

"That's it." Paul finally snapped and grabbed Jared by the arm, yanking him to the ground when he had paced past the volatile wolf for the twentieth time, "Sit your ass down. You're starting to piss me off."

"Fuck off, Paul." Jared growled back, making to stand again and promptly received a pillow in the face, courtesy of the Irish girl on the couch while another hit the back of Jared's head.

"Watch yer damn mouths, both o' ye!" Sunny scolded them both with a mocking smile on her lips, "There 're young, impressionable ears listenin', ye idiots."

Lily and Mason snorted almost simulanteously at their surrogate mother's words, the brown haired boy having woken up a little more when Sunny had thrown the pillow. Claire just giggled because Quil had placed his hands over her ears and she started tugging on them.

"Like your one to talk, Sunshine." Jared retorted, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms but remained sitting on the floor.

"Hey, 'm Irish, it's almost expected tha' I curse." Sunny stated with a mock-offended tone then added as an afterthought, "Arse."

The redhead childishly stuck her tongue out at the older boy who responded in kind.

"Did I miss something?"

"Kim!" Jared gasped and broke the stare down between him and Sunny as he jumped to his feet and whirled around to face his imprint, who was standing in the entryway of the living room with an amused look on her pretty face, "You're here!"

Kim laughed slightly when her wolf scooped her into a hug and kissed her fiercely.

"Aw, how sweet." Sunny cooed as she looked at the couple then swatted Jacob chest with the back of her hand, "Why don' ye greet me like tha'?"

Jacob gaped at her. Embry, Quil, and Paul snickered at the vaguely irritated look their redhead friend was giving their pack mate. Lily and Claire were 'awing' and giggling as they watched Jared and Kim kiss while Mason had a mildly disgusted look on his face, like a typical boy. Sam cleared this throat loudly, but the kissing couple didn't hear them and continued sucking face.

"Oi!" The redhead exclaimed and she tossed another couch pillow, hitting the back of Jared's head again, "Quit eatin' her face, Jare. Hell, I think she's startin' t'turn blue!"

The living room was filled with Jacob, Paul, Quil's booming laughter and Embry's quieter chuckles, plus Sunny's snickers. Kim pulled away, her blush obvious even with her russet skin as she avoided looking at the group in the living room. Jared sighed and rested his forehead against her shoulder.

"Thank you, Sunny," He said drily without lifting his head from his imprint's shoulder, "For ruining our moment."

"Sweetheart, th' type o' moments ye an' Kimmy-dear were jus' havin' 're better left behind closed bedroom doors an' not in th' middle o' someone else's livin' room." The redhead quipped with a mischievous smile on her face.

Kim gave an embarrassed giggle and ducked her head, hiding her face with her long black hair. Jared just sighed again and straightened, wrapping his arm around Kim's shoulders as he led her to the couch, where he sat her down next to Sunny. The redhead pulled the shorter, dark-haired girl into a warm, one-armed hug and kissed her cheek quickly.

"So how was yer firs' day at daycare, Kimmy?" Sunny asked, ruffling Mason's curls briefly when he slid from her lap to sit next to Embry and Lily, joining in their game of Goldfish.

Jared cleared his throat then, pulling his imprint's and the redhead's attention towards him. Sunny noticed Emily standing in the entryway that led from the kitchen into the living room with Sam's arms wrapped around her from behind, his chin resting on the top of her head and his hands on her still flat stomach. There was a small smile on both of their faces as they looked at Jared. The redhead's eyebrow rose slightly and she looked up at Jacob curiously, seeing the same small smile on his face. Something big was about to happen and it appeared that only the kids, Sunny, and Kim were out of the loop.

"Jared?" Kim questioned after a few moments of silence, looking up at her wolf imploring since he had just been staring at her with a nervous and excited look on his handsome face.

Jared started slightly and shook his head, much to the amusement of Quil and Paul who snickered but where immediately silence by a look from Emily. The nervous werewolf cleared his throat again and pulled something out of the pocket of his cutoffs. Sunny's eyes widened and a shit-eating grin appeared on her face as she looked between Kim and Jared, understanding dawning on her.

"I thought about doing this in some extravagant way but then I realized that it would be even better to do with our closest friends around us." Jared explained as he got down on one knee in front of Kim.

Kim brought her hands to her mouth, her dark brown eyes wide and starting to fill with tears as she stared at Jared.

"Jared…" She murmured, her tone a mix of happiness, anticipation, and disbelief.

He gave her a lopsided smile and opened the little velvet ring box he'd taken out of his pocket, reveal a gorgeous silver engagement ring with a small diamond in the center.

"I love you, Kim." Jared said sweetly, "I love you more than anything. You're my world, my reason for existing, Kim Conweller and you would make the happiest man alive if you did me the honor of becoming my wife."

Kim stared at him in silence, tears sliding down her cheeks. After her silence had stretched on for a little over five minutes Jared began to fidget and ramble.

"I know the ring isn't much and that I don't have much money yet, but-"

He was cut off mid-ramble when Kim suddenly launched herself at him, knocking them both to the floor.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, smothering his face with kisses, "Yes, yes, I'll marry you!"

"Really?" Jared questioned, looking at up at his imprint in surprise.

"Yes!" Kim all but yelled then kissed him passionately.

Sunny cuffed the back of Mason's head gently when he started to mock-gag.

"Hush, Mason." She scolded in a whisper, ignoring his pout as she looked at her two friends still sprawled out on the floor of Emily and Sam's living room,

"Oi, take a breather there, lovebirds."

They broke apart, Jared looking dazed while Kim was smiling happily, a blush darkening her cheeks. Emily came forward then, bending down to give Kim a warm hug.

"Oh I am so happy for you two!" the older woman gushed, hugging Jared next.

Apparently that was a signal of some sort because the pack members that were present—Sam, Jacob, Leah, Paul, Embry, and Quil—suddenly surrounded the two, shouting out congratulations and smacking Jared on the back. Leah even briefly hugged Kim, surprising everyone but the kids and Sunny.

Sunny laughed and pulled Emily, Leah, and Kim away from the group of guys, giving Kim a tight hug and whispering her congratulations in her ear as the four stood a little bit a ways from the boys, with Lily, Claire, and Mason moving over to sit on the couch.

"Well, damn." The Irish girl said with a snicker, "Looks like I owe Emily ten bucks. He grew a pair an' proposed before ye cracked, Kimmy."

Emily giggled and Kim rolled her eyes, but there was a large smile on her pretty face.

* * *

After a few moments the three women led the three kids into the kitchen so that they could get a plate of dinner before the boys devoured everything. The boys joined them in the kitchen a few minutes later, mini-celebration over for the moment.

Jacob came up beside Sunny after Emily had handed him a plate of food. He put the plate on the counter they were leaning against and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her temple then leaning down slightly to whisper in her ear.

"That'll be us soon." He murmured, nodding his head to where Kim was sitting on Jared's lap admiring the engagement ring on her left ring finger, "Then you, me, Lily and Mason can be a real family."

Sunny smiled at his words and the mental image they conjured. She turned her head and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, lingering for a moment then pulling away to smile at him.

"I'd like tha'."

The smile on his face made Sunny's heart beat faster and she knew right then that no matter what, she and Jacob would be together forever. And she planned to love and enjoy every minute.

* * *

Sunny hummed happily as she danced to Dropkick Murphys' _Finnegans Wake_ in her kitchen, a large mixing bowl cradled in her arm while she whisked the brownie batter in the bowl. It was one of the rare times the Irish girl had the house to herself since Jacob was out on patrol with some of the other wolves while Mason was with the Cullens and Lily was spending the day with Claire, Embry, and Quil at Emily and Sam's house.

"Then Peggie O'Connor took up th' job, _'Oh Biddy,'_ she says_, 'Yer wrong, 'm sure.'_  
Biddy then gave her a belt on th' gob an' left her sprawlin' on th' floor. Then th' war did soon engage, woman t'woman an' man t'man. Shillelagh law was all th' rage an' a row an' a ruction soon began!" The Irish girl sang loudly as she whisked the batter, her hips swaying to the fast beat of the song.

"Mickey Maloney raised his head when a bottle o' whiskey flew at him! It missed an' fallin' on th' bed, th' liquor scattered over Tim! Tim-"

The shrill ringing of the phone cut Sunny off mid-verse and she jumped almost a foot in the air, just barely managing to keep herself from dropping the mixing bowl full of batter, the whisker falling from her hand and into the bowl.

"Sweet baby Jesus!" She gasped and her hand flew to cover her furiously beating heart, "What th' devil?"

The phone continued to ring loudly and Sunny heaved a sigh, placing the bowl on the counter then she walked over to the phone, turning the volume down on her CD player as she passed. She plucked the phone from the cradle and held it to her ear, her brow raised curiously.

"Hullo, Sunny speakin'."

"_Hullo, love, 'tis been awhile, eh?"_

A smile spread across her face, "Uncle Seamus! It's so good t'hear from ye! How have ye been, old man?"

Sunny heard her uncle's deep belly laughter and her smile widened gleefully.

"_I've been fine, lass, missin' me girls, o' course." _He replied lightly and Sunny chuckled, _"How have ye an' yer sister been, love? Ye still takin' care o' tha' friend o' yer's babe? An' yer still talkin' t'yer Da an' th' twins?"_

"Lily an' I 're doin' well, an' 'm still takin' care o' Mason, he's gotten bigger since th' last time we spoke." Sunny stated, her smile fading slightly when she remembered that she had to lie to her uncle and father about Mason, "An' 'm still talkin' t'Da an' Connor, Murph's still upset wit' me, I think."

Her uncle sighed, _"Don' worry, lass, he'll come 'round. One o' ye always did when ye got into a figh'."_

"'m not worried…" Sunny mumbled, lying rather ineffectively and she huffed, "Alrigh' so I am a little worried, but we haven't spoken since August an' now it's a almos' Thanksgivin'…"

"_Ye jus' got t'give 'im time, lass. He loved ye an' 'm sure he expected ye two would get back t'gether at some point." _

"I know, I know." The redhead groaned and she sat down at the table with a small thump, "Da keeps tellin' me th' same thing."

Seamus chuckled, _"Well, then ye better start listenin'!"_

Sunny huffed a quiet laugh and she shook her head, "Was there somethin' ye wanted t'talk 'bout Uncle Seamus?"

"_Aye, jus' wanted t'let ye know tha' I got th' time off an' I'll be comin' down fer Christmas t'visit ye an' Lily. Maybe I'll be able t'meet this illusive boyfriend o' yers, aye?"_

"Er," She coughed slightly, "Aye, if ye want. Ye can meet th' whole group if ye want."

"_I'd like tha', lass."_ He said and Sunny heard a muffled noise in the background followed by her uncle's sigh, _"I 'ave t'go now, lass, duty calls."_

"Alrigh'." Sunny sighed quietly, "Love ye, Uncle Seamus."

"_Love ye too, Sunny. Give Lily me love, yeah."_

"I will. Bye."

"_Bye."_

The dial tone filled Sunny's ears and she pressed the disconnect button, heaving herself to her feet. She walked the short distance then she put the phone back in its cradle. The song playing from her CD player had changed and _Drink an' Fight_ by Flogging Molly was playing. The Irish girl grinned widely and she turned up the volume then she went back to baking her brownies.

* * *

"Alrigh', Em, wha' do ye need me t'do?" Sunny asked as she entered the slightly older woman's kitchen, taking in the delicious scent of a Thanksgiving dinner being prepared.

The scarred woman glanced away from the one of the large turkeys she was stuffing and towards Sunny, her brown eyes slightly frantic. Kim was sitting at the table cutting vegetables while Sue and Leah were working on the stuffing on the other side of the kitchen. Sunny rolled up the sleeves of her turtleneck and walked over to stand beside Emily.

"Can you start cleaning the other turkey?" Emily asked, "I've already got the rolls in baking in the oven and Sue and Leah are working on the stuffing. Sam's outside with Jared and Paul, deep-frying the third turkey while the other boys are setting up the table."

"Yes, ma'am." Sunny chirped and she moved over to the sink where another large turkey was waiting to be cleaned, "Wait, Sam's deep-fryin' a turkey, th' hell did tha' happen?"

"Jared and Paul." Leah replied drily and the redhead made a noise of understanding.

The Irish girl scrunched up her nose and set to work cleaning the inside of the turkey. The women chatted happily as they worked on preparing the large Thanksgiving dinner for the entire pack and family members while the men worked rearranging the living room so the large wooden table they had made would fit inside.

* * *

"Alrigh' boys!" Sunny called out as she stepped out onto the back porch, "Two o' ye come in an' help us ladies get these two turkeys on the table!"

Almost instantly Sam and Jacob headed towards her, leaving Paul and Jared by the deep-fryer to watch the other turkey. The redhead grinned at them and headed back inside to help the other women bring out the other dishes while Jacob and Sam grabbed the plates with the turkeys on them.

The wolves, Emily, Sunny, Kim, Sue, Billy, Old Quil, Claire, Lily, and Mason all sat down at the table after the food had been laid out, with Billy at one end of the table and Sam at the other. Billy said grace and the large, supernaturally dysfunctional family dug into the delicious meal, the wolves getting their food after everyone else had grabbed some.

Everyone chatted and laughed as they ate, enjoying the warm familial feeling that permeated the air as the spent time together.

* * *

"Son o' a whore!" Sunny cursed loudly as she ducked a mad swing from some skinny blonde broad with too much hairspray in her hair, "Watch were yer fuckin' goin', woman!"

The blonde woman actually hissed at the redhead as she clutched the wedding dress she was holding to her chest like it was chest of gold.

"Back off bitch, this dress is mine!"

Sunny stared at the woman stupidly for a moment then she shook her head and curled her lip, straightening to her full height, which completely dwarfed the blonde bint.

"Piss off, ye bloody bint, I wasn' goin' t'take tha' ugly piece o' shite from ye!" The Irish girl snapped and she plucked a different, much pretty dress from the rack she had been looking at before being accosted by the blonde viper.

Sunny held the dress close to her and sauntered back over to where Leah, Sue, Emily's mother, Laura, and Kim's mother Jane were sitting in the area around the waiting room in the bridal dress shop, while Kim and Emily tried on dresses.

"Fuckin' never should have let Emily an' Kim talk me into this." The redhead grumbled under her breath as she handed Mrs. Young the dress she had sent Sunny to go fetch from the crazy store.

The seven women had been wedding dress shopping for the past two hours at the bridal shop in Seattle. Luckily for Emily _and_ Kim the store was having an amazing sale on their bridal gowns. Unluckily for Leah and Sunny since they were the ones that had been chosen to protect the other women from the psycho bridezillas in the store, sine their height gave them a rather intimidating appearance compared to most of the dainty women in the store. Neither woman approved of the unwanted task, but they accepted it with all the grace they could muster. The only good side was that they got to frighten a couple of snobby, stuck up tarts every time they ventured out of the dressing room and into the rooms with the gowns.

"I swear if another o' those tarts takes a swing at me over a bloody dress, 'm goin' t'start a full-on brawl in th' middle o' th' store." Sunny growled quietly as she flopped down beside her fellow body guard, "How much longer?"

"Hopefully not too much longer…" Leah mumbled as she leaned back in her comfortable chair, her leanly muscled arms crossed over her chest, "If you do start a brawl, keep me out of it, I might actually fucking wolf-out on those bitches."

"Now wouldn' tha' be a sight." The Irish girl whispered with a snicker, "I can see the headlines now, 'Bridezillas' Eaten By Horse-Sized Wolf.' Catchy, yeah?"

Leah snorted and shook her head at her friend, then she let her head loll against the back of the chair as she stared blankly at the ceiling. Sunny suddenly groaned loudly and the copper-skinned woman flickered her eyes over to her, one dark brow quirked curiously.

"Jus' remembered bridesmaid dresses." The Irish girl groaned and hung her head, "Fittin's 're a fuckin' bitch. I _hate_ 'em."

Leah made a noise halfway between a groan of anguish and a growl of annoyance and she thumped her head against the cushiony back of her chair.

"This sucks…" The female werewolf whined slightly and Sunny nodded in agreement, the two commiserating in their shared misery of being rather tall and leanly muscled women and the numerous dress fitting that awaited them.

"At leas' ye don' have hips tha' would make an elephant jealous." Sunny mumbled with an amused snort as she gestured towards her wide, 'childbearing hips' as her mother called them.

"Thank God for small mercies." Leah muttered jokingly in reply and Sunny slapped her bicep with the back of her hand even as she laughed.

The two fell into a companionable silence, content to just listen as Sue, Laura, and Jane chatted about their daughter's, or in Sue's case, her niece's upcoming nuptials and what dresses would look best on them. After what felt like hours, Emily and Kim finally exited their dressing rooms in their regular clothes.

"You girls didn't find anything?" Sue asked curiously with a small smile on her face.

Kim shook her head with a disappointed look and Emily put a hand on the slightly younger girl's shoulder empathetically.

"I'm afraid not, but we both think that we're done shopping for bridal gowns for the day." Emily said with a small smile as she walked over to her mother and aunt, "Kim suggested we spend the rest of the time we have shopping for bridesmaids dresses instead."

Sunny and Leah groaned simultaneously, causing Laura and Jane to shoot them dirty looks of irritation. Emily, Sue, and Kim laughed lightly at the two friends, more used to their less-feminine attitudes than the other two women.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic you too." Emily playfully scolded them, "It won't be so bad. I promise not to pick out anything ugly."

"It's not tha'." The redhead whined, "'Tis th' fittin's we're goin' t'have t'endure once ye find th' dresses. Goin' t'be a bloody nightmare, I jus' know it."

Emily and Kim chuckled again then Emily led the seven women out of the bridal gowns section of the store and they all headed for the stairs that would take them down to the bridesmaids department. Sunny and Leah shuffled after the other five women with their arms crossed over their chests, their expressions mimicking someone about to be executed.

"Life jus' isn' fair sometimes, eh, Leah?"

"Yeah, life's more of a bitch than I am sometimes."

The two snorted quietly with laughter and exchanged amused glances before they followed Emily, Kim, Sue, Laura, and Jane into their own personal hell.

* * *

**Author's Note: Haha, I think my favorite part of this chapter is the end. I remember bridesmaid dress shopping with my mom for my aunt's wedding and hooooleeey shiiiiittteee was that a nightmare. Hours of looking at dress after dress after dress and each one getting uglier and uglier, it was a miracle we even found a somewhat decent one. Anyhooties, I hope y'all liked this chapter, the next one should be posted soon! Murphy, Connor, Sunny's Da, and the twins' illusive father will be making their first, physical appearances in the next chapter, be excited! XD **

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Miramisa90212: **I know right, Sunny's such a sweetheart sometimes. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Shaybay55: **Haha, I'll try to add some into the story for you. Maybe have a mother-son type of day while Lily is hanging out with Claire, Embry, and Quil. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Anon Guest: **Um, okay, but I thought there was two types of Gaelic; Irish-Gaelic and Scottish-Gaelic, I guess I could be wrong though. Well, I didn't actually use Google-translator, I used different translator as well as a site that had a list of Irish curses in both English and Irish. As for the accent, I am trying my best to write words the way they sound to me. And, um, I'm glad you like the story though.

**Woodshrew: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and that you like Mason! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Nostalgic Child: **Haha, I'm glad you liked that part. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Babyboonisha: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the last chapter. Lily really does take her role as a big sister very seriously, much to Sunny's amusement. Jacob is going to be meeting Connor, Murphy, Sunny's dad, and the twins' dad very, very soon. Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **No problemo! I haven't quite decided what happened to Edward yet, he might have killed himself via Volturi, or he might make an appearance in the sequel, I don't know yet. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **I think the Paul/OC story is more of a spin-off of this story, where Moira's character doesn't overly affect this story all that much and Sunny's character won't affect Moira's story all that much either. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**GorgeTheGiraffe: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so far. I'll try to make the Irish accents more readable, if I can. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Elegancefantasy: **Haha, that's my favorite part too. XD Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the two last chapter! I hope you like this one too!

**LadyAmazon: **Well, Sunny's family and old friends are definitely coming to visit her soon, but Leah imprinting on someone is definitely going to be a surprise. :P I hope you like this chapter!

**Teddy bear 007: **Haha, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Random2Friends: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one too!

**Wrecker Radioactive: **I've read a whole bunch of werewolf books, most geared towards a more adult crowd, so you don't really have to deal with whiny teenage characters. I love wolves too, they're one of my favorite animals besides owls and coyotes. Ugh, I think any kind of accent is a pain in the ass to write, to be honest. I tried to write a Southern accent for one of my Breakfast Club stories, and hooollly crap, the red lines and autocorrect drove me up the wall. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Anon Guest: **Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!

**RayRayRayBay: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this chapter too!


	36. Chapter 36: B&E Is Not A Good A Thing

"I feel ridiculous." Sunny mumbled and she scratched idly at the top of her head as she stared at herself in the three-way mirror in the dressing room of the bridal parlor.

"You look beautiful, Sunny!" Emily cooed happily as she looked at her tall friend from the plush couch she was sitting on with Kim, Sue, and her mother with Emily and Claire sitting between them.

"No, she's right." Leah quipped with a snicker as she leaned back in the chair beside the couch, "She looks ridiculous."

"Leah!" Sue scolded her daughter, but the female werewolf merely and waved her hand in the Irish girl's direction.

"Mom, the wedding is in the middle of December, it's going to be fu-I mean, freaking cold." Leah explained her opinion and she eyed the turquoise knee-length dress Sunny was wearing, "And Sunny wouldn't be able to bend over in that thing anyway."

Sunny made a noise of agreement as she looked down at the dress's scarily short hemline, which was supposed reach her knees, but because of her height, it was a good six or seven inches higher. If she bent over, she'd be flashing her knickers at the whole world.

Emily giggled behind her hand and nodded her head, "I see your point, but the color is nice."

"Yeah, can I take it off now?" The redhead asked, turning to look at Emily with a pleading pout on her face.

The scarred woman rolled her eyes playfully and flicked her wrist, "If you must. Go try on the next one."

"Praise th' Lord." Sunny mumbled and she hoped off the small podium she was standing, following the bridesmaid consultant, Danni, into the changing room in the back.

Emily's and Sam's wedding was three weeks away and everything was almost finished, with the exception of the bridesmaids dresses. Emily had managed to find the perfect dress a week ago and now she was on the hunt for Sunny's, Leah's, and Kim's bridesmaids' dresses, along with Claire's and Lily's flower girl dresses. She had already found a tux for Sam and his three best men, Jared, Paul, and Jacob as well as the cute little tuxedo that Mason was going to wear as the ring-bearer.

The Irish girl mumbled Gaelic curses under her breath as she slipped into the next dress, a pretty pale silver strapless chiffon dress that reached Sunny's ankles, though it was meant to be floor-length.

"I think this one going to be a winner." The consultant gushed, ignoring the redhead's grumbles as she zipped the dress.

Sunny grimaced slightly when the perky, petite woman turned around then she followed her out to the main room. Emily, Kim, Sue and Emily's mother, Laura gasped in delight when the redhead stepped into the main room while Claire and Lily cooed and clapped excitedly, Leah even whistled lowly in appreciation.

"Well?" Sunny asked as she stood on the short podium in front of the girls and she held her arms out, turning in a slow circle, "What do ye think, Em?"

Emily stared up at the slightly younger girl with glistening brown eyes, her hands covering her mouth.

"Oh, Sunny, it's perfect!" The scarred woman exclaimed gleefully and she clasped her hands under her chin, staring at the dress with a starry-eyed look.

The consultant stepped forward then, "We also have some shawls and shrugs that would look great with this type of dress, especially if it's an outside winter wedding."

Emily nodded eagerly and Sunny fidgeted uncomfortably on the podium, her nose scrunching up slightly as she shifted from foot-to-foot.

"Can I change now?" The redhead asked, "An' one o' th' other girls can try on th' dress?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Emily said with a nod and Sunny hurried back into the dressing room to get out of the dress.

* * *

"Well, that was fun…" Leah grumbled as she and Sunny walked out of the bridal store while Kim, Emily, Sue, and Laura finished up inside the store.

The Irish girl snorted and she stretched her arms over her head with a groan, her head lolling slightly to the side so she could look at her friend.

"Aye, 'm really not lookin' forward t'bein' poked an' prodded by those women."

"Me either."

The girls' conversation was cut short when Emily, Kim, Sue, and Laura exited the shop.

"Is anyone hungry?" Emily asked sweetly as she put her hands on her barely-there-baby-bump affectionately, "I think the baby's hungry."

The other women chuckled and Sunny looped her arm through the slightly older woman's.

"Well, then, what do ye an' Junior want t'eat, love?" The redhead asked lightly as they walked towards Sunny's van.

Emily tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Seafood, that sounds really good right now."

Leah made a gagging noise as she climbed into the way back of the van with Kim while her mother and aunt took the middle seat and Emily climbed into the passenger seat.

"Seafood?" Sunny questioned in mild disbelief and her nose scrunched up slightly as she climbed into the driver's seat and started the van, "Well alrigh' then, love."

The Irish girl pulled out of the bridal shop's parking lot and into the busy midafternoon Seattle traffic in search of a seafood restaurant.

* * *

"Shit, where th' fuck 're ye goin'?" A brunette man demanded in heavy Irish accent, his voice the rough rasp of a smoker.

"Shut th' fuck up. 'M figurin' shit out 'ere." A second man, this one dirty blonde, snapped back in an equally heavy Irish accent.

"Oh fuck ye, 'm not th' directionally challenged arse getting' us fuckin' lost."

"Would ye fuckin' shut it?" The second man barked, jerking the steering wheel to the right in a hard turn that caused the brunette man to knock his head against the window.

"Wha' th' bloody fuck?" The brunette growled, rubbing the side of his head and scowling at the other man darkly.

The blonde man gave his companion a smug smirk as he pulled the car to a stop in front of a medium, one-story house with a wraparound porch.

"Fuckin' found it." He said triumphantly with a smirk.

The brunette looked out the front windshield, cocking one dark brow as he looked at the house.

"She lives 'ere?" He questioned and his companion nodded.

"'Tis th' address Da an' Thomas gave us." The blonde man said, digging a piece of paper out of the pocket of his peacoat, "Doesn' look like anyone's 'ome."

"Aye." The brunette agreed as he looked at the empty driveway and the dark house, "Got t'fuckin' call Da an' Thomas. Tell 'em we found th' house."

"Aye." The blonde grunted, already digging a cellphone from his coat pocket then began punching in numbers.

The man with the smoker's voice popped open the passenger side door and climbed out of the car and began wandering around the property curiously. The second man got out of the car as well, talking rapidly on the phone in another language as he leaned against the bonnet of the car, watching his brother walk around. The brunette glanced back at his brother when he heard the phone snap shut then walked over to him.

"Well?"

"Says t'hang 'round town 'til he an' Thomas get 'ere." The blonde said as he climbed back into the driver's seat, "Told 'im t'meet us at th' diner in town. Figured we might as well get somethin' t'fuckin' eat."

The brunette nodded and hopped back into the car, digging a pack of cigarettes out of his coat. He lit one and passed it to his brother then lit another, rolling down the window slightly as he took a drag from the stick. The short drive to the small diner in the middle of Forks, Washington was silent between the two brothers.

* * *

"Hi, my name's Mariah and I'll be your server today." A pretty dark-haired girl with bright hazel-gold eyes chirped cheerfully as she stood in front of the table the brothers were sitting at, "Can I get you boys something to drink?"

The blonde smiled at the dark-haired girl flirtatiously, "Aye, do ye have any Guinness?"

The girl quirked a dark brow at him and she put a hand on her hip, "That depends, you have I.D., stranger?"

"Leave 'er alone, Conn." The brunette grunted without looking away from his open menu, "I'll 'ave a coke an' me idiot brudder will 'ave th' same, lass."

"Alrighty, two cokes coming up." Mariah replied with a smile at the darker brother then she sauntered towards the kitchen.

The blonde, Connor MacManus, reached across the table and smacked his brother upside the head, "What was tha' 'bout ye, Murph? I could 'ave gotten her number, ye dick!"

"Yeah, righ'." Murphy MacManus snorted and rolled his eyes from behind his menu, "Sbe wasn' interested. 'Sides, I thought ye were still hung up on tha' lass tha' answered Shiney's phone tha' one time."

Connor opened and closed his mouth for several moments then he huffed and leaned back against his seat, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"Shuddap."

Murphy snorted a laugh and opened his mouth to retort but a glass was suddenly sat down in front of him. The darker twin lifted his head and blinked in slight surprise when his blue eyes met cheerful golden-hazel ones.

"Here's your drinks, boys." Their waitress, Mariah, said with a smile and she held up her pad and pen, "Do you know what you'd like to eat?"

"Uh, aye," Murphy mumbled and he looked back at his menu, "I'll take th' classic burger, with chips, lass."

Connor smirked at his brother then he looked over at the petite waitress when she turned to him, "An' I'll take th' cheeseburger an' chips."

Mariah's brow furrowed in confusion and her pen hovered over the pad, "Um, chips?"

Connor and Murphy looked at each other then back at the dark-haired girl.

"I think ye Americans call 'em fries." Connor replied with an amused grin when the girl's tanned cheeks darkened slightly in a faint blush.

"Oh, right." She said with an embarrassed chuckle and she tucked a stray strained of hair behind her ear, "Right, okay, so one classic burger with fries and a classic cheeseburger with fries as well?"

"Tha's righ', lass." Connor stated with another flirtatious smirk and he held out his menu towards her, "An' maybe I can get yer number along wit' tha' burger."

"Not on your life, stranger." Mariah quipped pleasantly and she flashed a sweet smile as she took his and his brother's menus, "Your orders should be ready in fifteen minutes."

Connor pouted as he stared after the retreating girl's back, unashamedly watching the way her long dark hair swayed in the middle of her back with each sashay of her hips. Murphy laughed lowly and kicked his twin's shin under the table, causing him to turn his attention from their waitress to glare at him. The darker twin merely grinned smugly at this brother as they waited for their da and godfather arrive.

* * *

"Oi! Lily, Mason, ye little buggers, ye two better not be openin' tha' bag o' candy!" Sunny hollered as she dragged an armful of groceries into the house after sending Mason and Lily to unlock the front door with the keys.

The only response she got was a bunch of childish giggles coming from the living room. The redhead chuckled quietly as she walked backwards into the kitchen with the groceries.

"I mean it ye two!" She called out as she glanced into the living room, "If ye eat any o' tha' candy, ye won' get any ice cream after dinner!"

"Now, tha's a threat I remember yer Ma usin'."

"Jesus Christ!" The Irish girl yelped and she whirled around to face the speaker.

The groceries in Sunny's arms clattered to the ground as she stared at the four men sitting at her kitchen table.

"Lord's fuckin' name, Shiney." One of the younger of the four men chided with a smirk on his scruffy face.

Sunny could only continue to gape, her jaw slack and her green eyes wider than dinner plates.

"Mama?" Lily called out from the living room, curious as to why her surrogate mother was no longer hollering at her and Mason about eating the candy, "Mama?"

The sound of Lily's questioning tone snapped Sunny out of her stupor and she screamed. Loudly.

"How th' fuck did ye get in here?!" She shouted as she grabbed the nearest object—which happened to be a box of Mac'N'Cheese from the dropped grocery bags—and she brandished it threateningly at the men at the table, "_**What**_ th' fuck 're ye even doin' here?! I thought ye were busy wit' th' pub!"

"Mom!" Mason shouted as he and Lily came skidding to a halt beside Sunny, staring at the four strange men in the kitchen with wide, scared eyes as they clung to Sunny's legs.

"Sunshine Daffodil Finnegan!" The tall, barrel-chest man with short copper-colored hair and beard boomed as got to his feet, towering over the red haired woman by a few inches, "Calm down righ' now, lassie!"

Sunny jerked as if she'd slapped and sucked in a couple deep calming breaths, one fist clenching and unclenching as she stared the copper haired man in front of her while she let the box of Mac'N'Cheese fall back to the ground with a small rattle of uncooked noddles.

"Mama?" Lily whispered in tiny and scared voice, "Should I call Daddy and Embry?"

"No, s'okay, love." Sunny answered quietly as she gently stroked Lily's reddish-gold hair, "Ye two go back in t'th' livin' room, turn on a movie or cartoons."

She paused for a moment and gave both of her charges a stern look, "An' don' go sayin' those bad words, I shouldn' have said 'em. Got it?"

Mason and Lily nodded in agreement, but they hesitated to leave as they stared at the strangers in their kitchen warily then Mason grabbed Lily's hand and tugged her back into the living room, keeping his seven year old appearing body in between the men and Lily as he nudged her back. Lily resisted for a moment as she looked over his shoulder at them one last time then she moved willing into the living room, glancing back every few moments. Once the kids were out of sight, the blonde young man that had reprimanded Sunny earlier spoke up.

"Now, I know ye haven' been gone tha' long, lass." He commented slyly, his Irish accent thick and his blue eyes shining with a familiar mischief, "Well, th' little lass could be yers, but th' lad ain'."

Sunny twitched slightly and she away from the large red haired man and towards the man with dirty blonde hair.

"Still an arsehole, I see, Connor." She muttered with an eye roll, "Nice t'see some things haven' changed. An' they're both mine."

Connor MacManus grinned impishly at the redheaded woman, but she didn't give him time to respond as she turned to the older men.

"What th' hell 're ye doin' here, Da?" She demanded as she put her hands on her wide hips and gave him a stern look, "Don' ye know tha' it's polite t'call before droppin' in on relatives? Mother o' God, Da, th' hell were ye thinkin'?"

Thomas Finnegan shrugged one broad shoulder and sat back down, gesturing for Sunny to take one of the two empty seats at the table. The redhead paused a moment then she took a seat, crossing her arms and pinning the four men with a hard, stern look that only a woman who spent a great deal of time around children could give. Thomas remembered seeing that expression on his deceased wife's face whenever he did something stupid and it made him smile slightly to see how much his only daughter resembled her mother so greatly.

"'Ren't ye happy t'see us, lass?" The second older man asked, his dark brown hair and beard streaked with gray.

"'M undecided at th' moment." Sunny replied drily as she uncrossed her arms and tapped the fingers of one hand against the table, "Like I said, usually relatives call when they decided t'drop by unexpectedly. Not break in t'said relatives' house."

"S'not our fault ye should 'ave a better security system." Murphy drawled and he brought his thumb up to his mouth, biting idly on the nail as he smirked at the irritated redhead.

"Har-dee har-har."

Sunny had almost mentioned that she didn't need a security system with her werewolf boyfriend running patrol around her house with his friends. Thankfully, she caught herself in time and just rolled her eyes and mock laughed instead. She leaned back in her chair and looked the men over carefully. The twins had changed from the gangly fourteen year olds she had known back in South Boston, Massachusetts. Both had filled out in the five years she'd been gone, although they weren't nearly as muscular as the boys in the pack, and they both had scruffy goatees the color of their hair—Connor's a reddish blonde to go with his dirty blonde hair and Murphy's was light brown since his hair was dark brown. They're matching baby blues were the only thing that had stayed the same even after all these years, even if they were a little harder, a little older, they were still the eyes Sunny remembered from her childhood.

"I told ye I had a surprise fer ye, last time I called, lass." Her father said quietly and he gave her a sheepish smile, "'Course it took us awhile t'find yer address…"

Sunny gave him a shrewd look and her brow furrowed slightly, "How did ye even find me address? I think I only told ye I lived in Forks, not th' exact address."

"Yer Ma told Annabelle ye two were going t'live wit' Seamus in Seattle." Sunny's godfather, Noah MacManus, explained in his heavy brogue, "We called 'im an' he gave us yer address."

"Why 're ye livin' in this place anyway, lass?" Connor asked curiously as he leaned forward, his arms folded on the tabletop, "It ain' exactly th' boonies back 'ome, but…"

The redhead gave him an annoyed look as she replied, "This is where th' doctor Uncle Seamus found t'take care o' Lily's benign brain tumor lived. He bought this house an' moved th' two o' us down here t'get it taken care o'. Haven' wanted t'leave."

"Th' little lass tha' called ye Mama, tha' yer sister? Lily?" Thomas asked and he looked towards the living room where the five could hear the sound of a cartoon playing and the two children laughing quietly.

"Aye, tha's her. I've unofficial adopted her after she asked me t'be her mother in th' market while we were shoppin' wit' my boyfriend, Jacob."

Thomas nodded in understanding, feeling rather proud that his daughter would do that for her sister.

"An' th' lad?" Murphy asked nonchalantly without looking at Sunny—something she had noticed he was avoiding since she had dropped the macaroni box she threatened them with.

"He's…" Sunny paused and pursed her lips as she thought of a plausible explanation for her raising Mason, "He's th' babe I told ye 'bout Da, th' one tha' 'm takin' care o' fer me friend."

Thomas quirked a brow at her skeptically, "Though' ye said he was a jus' a baby."

"Er…I didn' mean he was an actual baby, well, I mean he's jus' a babe compared t'me an' all, so tha's what I meant by baby." She said as calmly as she could and she cleared her throat, "Doesn' mean I don' treat 'im like my son, 'cause tha's how I think o' 'im, he never knew his own Ma anyway."

The redhead scratched the side of her head idly and hoped they bought the rather crappy excuse she had just spewed. Judging by the disbelieving looks on their faces, they didn't. Sunny was saved from having to answer any questions when the sound of the front door opening, followed by the familiar voices of Jacob, Embry, and Quil reached the kitchen.

"Sunny?" Her wolf called out as he shut the front door behind himself and his friends.

"In th' kitchen, boys." The Irish girl called back and she stood just as two of three tall, bare-chested Quileute men walked into the kitchen—Sunny figured Embry had gone into the living room to check on Lily and Mason.

"Is someth-" Jacob paused mid-sentence and looked at the suddenly tense men sitting at him imprint's kitchen table, "Uh, hi."

Sunny's lips twitched slightly and she coughed quietly into her fist as she moved to stand next to Jacob, wrapping her arm around his waist. Jacob slipped his arm around her shoulder in return, his dark gaze never leaving the four strange men in his imprint's kitchen.

"Jacob, love, this is me Da, Thomas Finnegan." The redhead introduced and she gestured towards her father, who had gotten to his feet and had moved around the table, "Da, this is me boyfriend, Jacob Black. Be nice, Da."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Jacob said respectfully and he held out his large hand, "Sunny's told me a lot about you."

Thomas looked at him narrowly then grasped his hand, mildly impressed at the firm handshake he received and the heat of the young man's hand.

"An' ye as well, lad." The bear-like Irish man replied and he looked between the two boys curiously, "Ye boys know 'tis freezin' outside, aye?"

Quil coughed quietly to cover up his laughter and Sunny sneakily stomped on his foot. Jacob cleared his throat, also trying to cover up his amusement.

"We're used to the cold, sir. Barely even feel it." Jacob explained easily then motioned towards Quil, "This is my friend Quil Ateara and this is Embry Call."

Quil grinned and shook Thomas's hand enthusiastically while Embry blinked in slight surprise and nodded in greeting when Jacob gestured towards him as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi." The shier of the three said then looked at Sunny, "Lils and Mace asked if they could have a juice box."

"Sure." Sunny said as she moved away from Jacob and towards the fridge, grabbing two juice boxes then she passed them to Embry.

The young man nodded in thanks then he disappeared back into the living room. Noah cleared his throat and stood, walking around the table to stand next to his old friend. The eldest MacManus man stuck his hand out for the two tall young men to shake.

"Noah MacManus, Sunny's godfather." He said as he gave both boys a firm handshake, just as impressed by the heat and strength of their hands as Thomas had been then he gestured towards the still sitting twins, "Those 're me boys, Connor an' Murphy."

Murphy grunted lowly and glared at the tabletop while Connor got to his feet to shake Jacob and Quil's hands.

"I hope yer takin' good care o' our Sunshine." The blonde twin stated mildly but there was a threatening undertone that had Jacob and Quil's eyebrows rising.

"I was wrong, Connor." Sunny broke in with an exasperated eye roll, "Yer even more of an arse than I remember. Ye didn' seem tha' bad over th' phone."

"What?" Connor demanded, amusement causing the corners of his lips to curl as he playfully pulled her into a one-armed hug, "Can' I worry 'bout me best friend bein' treated righ' by a man?"

"No." Sunny muttered with a playful snort as she ducked out from under his arm and moved back over to Jacob's side, with a rather unsettling feeling that lines were being drawn—her father, godfather, and former childhood best friends on one side and her new family on the other.

She decided to shake the feeling off and ignore it. Thomas cleared his throat then and looked between his daughter and her boyfriend, apparently having the same feeling Sunny had.

"How 'bout we continued this conversation on a later day, love?" Her father suggested calmly and he smiled slightly at his daughter, "Seems yer a bit busy."

"Alrigh'." Sunny agreed slowly and she pursed her lips thoughtfully, trying to think of a good day that she was free, "Got t'help me friend, Emily wit' her wedding plans this week, but 'm free this Saturday. Ye stayin' tha' long?"

The redhead fidgeted slightly, feeling kind of like the little girl she used to be before everything had happened and he had been arrested and her mother had moved her across the country when her father was silent for a few moments. Beside her, Jacob jerked his chin at Quil and headed towards the living room to give him imprint some privacy with the family and friends she'd just been reunited with after five years. Quil followed after him without a thought.

"Tha'll be good." Thomas agreed with a small nod, a smile spreading across his face as he regarded his oldest daughter, "We're goin' t'be stayin' fer while, got a couple rooms at a hotel in Port Angeles. Ye mind if I call ye 'til then, lass?"

"'Couse not." Sunny replied with a grin then she impulsively threw her arms around her father's neck, hugging him tightly as his large arms came around her waist and pulled her tightly to his chest, "I missed ye, Da."

"I missed ye too, love." Her father cooed and he stroked her shoulder-length hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "Ye can tell me all 'bout everythin' tha's happened t'ye on Saturday. Ye should bring th' little ones wit' ye too an' yer man, so I can get t'know 'em better, aye?"

"Alrigh'." The redhead sniffed quietly and she blinked back tears as she pulled away from father's embrace.

She gave her father a watery smile then she turned to her Uncle Noah, the man that had been like a second father to her when she was growing up. He grinned at her, the same devil-may-care smile his sons had, and he pulled her to his chest.

"Ye be good lass, ye hear?" He commanded gently as he let her go, keeping his large, calloused hands on her shoulders, "I want t'hear all 'bout ye've been up to, yeah?"

"Aye." Sunny replied with a laugh and a nod and she pressed a kiss to his cheek then she turned to look at Connor and Murphy, who had come to stand by his twin's side sometime while Sunny had been hugging her father.

"C'mere, Shiney," Connor said as he stepped forward and enveloped Sunny in a warm hug, resting his chin atop her head.

The blonde glanced at his surly looking twin and rolled his eyes then grabbed Murphy by the arm and yanked him into the embrace, although Murphy remained slightly stiff for several moments then he relaxed, wrapping his arm around his brother and old friend. Sunny tensed briefly then shifted so her arms were around both young men that had been her closest friends when she was a child. She had loved them both dearly and she still did, but it wasn't the same anymore. There was a distance between them—especially between Murphy and her— that didn't used to be there. Sunny hoped that she would be able to at least fix that distance while they were staying in Washington.

"Don' be a stranger, ye hear?" Connor muttered against her head then pressed a brotherly kiss to her hair then pushed her gently away from him and his brother.

"Sure, sure." The Irish girl muttered good-naturedly as she followed them to the front door, briefly wondering how she didn't notice the other car parked in her driveway when she and the kids first go home.

Sunny waved as her father, godfather, and god-brothers got into the car. Thomas, Noah, and Connor waved back while Murphy merely lifted his hand in the air, his eyes looking off to the side and out the passenger window. The redhead shut the front door quietly then leaned her head against the cool wood, feeling the tears she'd hadn't been aware she'd been holding back prick at the corner of her eyes and she slid down to the floor, her forehead still resting against the door.

* * *

Jacob heard the front door shut and he glanced around the living room quickly, Lily was sitting next to Mason on the couch watching a cartoon on the TV while Embry and Quil sat on the floor with their backs against the couch, watching the same cartoon. Seeing that the kids and his pack mates were occupied, Jacob stood and hurried into the front hallway, pausing only briefly when he saw his imprint sitting on the floor with her knees curled under her and her forehead pressed against the wooden front door. He was by her side in an instant.

He sat on the floor, back against the wall and pulled Sunny into his lap. A soft sob escaped her lips and she buried her face in his neck while he rubbed her back and stroked her hair. He didn't shush her or try to calm her down, just let her cry against his neck as he held her to him.

"I love you." Jacob murmured as he grasped her face, swiping her tears away with his thumb then kissed them away gently.

The Irish girl laughed softly and pressed a kiss to his lips, "I love ye too, Jacob, but these 're happy tears. I have me da back, I think my Ma is smilin' down on me wherever she is…"

He smiled and kissed her forehead, holding her close as the happy tears continued to fall quietly. Sunny sighed quietly and held him closer. She knew that as long as Jacob was by her side, she could handle anything thrown at her. Everything that happened now with her father, godfather, and old best friends would be okay as long as Jacob was with her. Of that, Sunny was certain.

* * *

"But Awunty Emmmiiilllyyy…" Claire whined petulantly as she stood in front of her aunt with her hands clasped under her chin, her brown eyes wide, and a full on puppy-dog pout, "Do I have too?"

Sunny covered her mouth with hand as she stood with Kim in the kitchen of Sam and Emily's house, with Lily and Mason sitting quietly at the table. Two days had passed since the redhead's father, godfather, and god-brothers had shown up in her house and now she was sitting quietly with her two friends and charges, watching as aunt and niece faced off in the ultimate showdown of what how Claire was going to wear her hair for the wedding. The little three year old wanted to wear pigtails but Emily wanted her to keep her hair down in soft curls, so far neither was willing to give on the issue. The boys and Leah were out doing Lord only knows what while this was happening, not even Embry or Quil were at the house to hang out with their imprints.

"Claire, sweetie," Emily sighed quietly as she crouched in front of her pouting niece, "I know you want pigtails but I really think you should have your hair down, it'll look so much cuter with your little flower tiara, hunny."

Claire instantly perked up at the word 'tiara.' Her pout disappeared and she looked at her scarred aunt with an eager expression.

"Tiara? I get to wear a tiara?" She asked excitedly and she squealed quietly when Emily nodded, "Can I see it?"

"Sure, sweetie." Emily said with a small smile and she looked at Sunny inquiringly, "Can you go get the box, Sunny?"

"Sure."

Sunny shuffled out of the kitchen and into the hall closet, reappearing a moment later with a box in her hand. She handed the box to the slightly older woman and Emily opened the lid, showing Claire the pretty flower wreath she had specially ordered for the wedding next week. It was comprised of small, light blue roses and small white tulips. Emily had gotten a similar one for Lily that had calla lilies and African blue lilies on it.

Claire gasped quietly and put her hands on her mouth, her dark brown eyes wide with awe.

"It's so pretty, Awunty Emily." The little three year old whispered, "And I get to wear it if my hair is down?"

"Yes, you do, sweetie." Emily replied lightly and she carefully put the lid back on the box then she handed back to Sunny, who went to put it back in the hall closet, "Will you wear your hair down for me, Claire-bear?"

Claire scrunched up her nose and appeared to think for a minute then she nodded.

"Otay."

Emily smiled happily and she wrapped her arms around the little girl, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You're the best Claire-bear." The scarred woman stated adoringly then she nudged her niece towards the living room, "Why don't you, Lily, and Mason go play or watch TV in the living room while I make lunch?"

"Kay." Claire agreed then she, Lily, and Mason hurried out of the kitchen and into the living room, leaving the four women to start on lunch.

Emily smiled and headed over to the kitchen while Kim and Sunny sat down around the table.

"So, Sunny, how are things going with your dad?" Kim asked curiously as she turned to look at the taller girl.

The redhead shrugged slightly, "Fine, 'm goin' t'meet 'im, my uncle, an' th' twins at th' diner in Forks with Jacob an' th' kids. Goin' t'catch up an' all tha'."

"You should invite them to the wedding." Emily stated as she walked over to the stove to prepare grilled cheese for the kids.

"Say what now?" Sunny questioned in surprise and she looked at Emily with wide eyes, "Em, love, ye don' even know 'em an' ye want me t'invite 'em t'yer weddin'?"

Emily shrugged and glanced over her shoulder at the redhead, "Why not? They're your family, Sunny and I think it would be a nice way for all of us to get to know each other, don't you?"

"I don' know…" The Irish girl said uncertainly and she scratched her head, "Me Da an' Uncle Noah can control themselves pretty well, but Murph an' Conn 're a couple o' th' biggest smart-arses ye'll ever meet, 'specially Conn. Honestly, he makes Paul seem like a saint sometimes."

"Oh, they can't be that bad." The scarred woman replied lightly and she turned around so her back was to the stove, "I think they should come and as the bride, I get what I want. I'll got get a couple of the extra invitations we had and you can give it to them, let them decide if they want to come or not."

"If tha's what ye want, love." Sunny sighed and shrugged her shoulders in slight defeat while Emily smiled serenely and went back to the grilled cheese.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, so this chapter isn't terribly long, but I think it's a decent length. Conn, Murph, their Da, and Sunny's Da have finally made their first, physical appearance in the story! Yay! –happy dance-  
Next chapter will be the meeting between Sunny, Jacob, the kids, her da, the twins and their da at the diner in Forks, so y'all should stay tuned for that! Well, I've finally got up with the original version of this story and everything will be completely new material. Updates may take longer than they had before because I'll be coming up with new material, especially since I want to have chapters at least 3.5-4k words at a minimum. Anyhooties, I hope y'all liked this chapter, I'll try to put up the next one soon, so stay tuned!**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Shaybay55: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Here's the sequel summary: "_What do you think of Quil, Claire?" She asked suddenly. "He's my best friend. Now would you focus?" Claire answered as she tried to focus on her own homework, she was stuck on one of the problems and it required all her concentration. "Hey, Claire?" Claire gave an exasperated sigh, "What now, Lily?" "I think I'm in love with Embry." Claire dropped her pencil and turned to stare at her best friend with wide brown eyes, "Come again?" Life is so much simpler when you're four. Embry/OC_

Teddy bear 007: Okay, what's your question?

ForeverTeamEdward13: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one too!

RebornRose1992: I hope you like this chapter!

Miramira90212: Hope you like this chapter!

Truth-Between-the-Lies: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so far! I hope you like this chapter!

Random2Friends: Haha, I know right? I'm actually a little scared to ever go in one again, the war stories I've heard when there are sales are terrifying. Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

Babyboonisha: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Mason is looks about seven/eight years old now. I hope you like this chapter!

Woodshrew: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one too!

Nostalgic Child: Yeah, it was kinda lame, huh? I really couldn't think of anything better to be honest. Proposals are definitely not my thing, and I applaud the guys that manage to think of an awesome proposal. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

LadyAmazon: Fittings are definitely going to a nightmare for Sunny and Leah, both because they're tall and they're tomboys. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Haha, I know, I'm blonde (most of the time) and I'm not _that_ crazy. Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

KenzieMac: Haha, I hope the moment you've been waiting for was up to your expectations! Moira will be making an appearance in a future chapter, yes, I'm just not sure which one. I'll also probably add her to the Always Sunny Drabbles, One-shots, and Deleted Scenes. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!


	37. Chapter 37: Bachelorette Parties

Sunny fidgeted nervously with the coffee mug in front of her, her eyes sweeping across the small diner in Forks for what had to be the hundredth time since she, Jacob, Lily, and Mason had been seated by their waitress, Mariah, thirty minutes earlier. Her father, godfather, and the twins were supposed to meet them at the diner at eleven o'clock and it was now half past eleven.

"Calm down, hun."

"Ye freakin' scared th' crap out o' me!" The Irish girl hissed after she had jumped slightly when Jacob had whispered in her ear.

She turned in her seat and slapped Jacob's, for once, shirt-covered chest with the back of her hand, a mock scowl on her face. The young man grinned at her and caught her smaller hand in his large, hot one then he pressed a soft kiss to the back of her knuckles. Lily and Mason giggled quietly from their booster seats beside the young man then they went back to drawing on their menus with the provided crayons, whispering quietly with each other.

"Sorry, Sunny." Jacob apologized lightly as he laced their fingers together and rested their hands on the tabletop, moving her coffee mug away from her with his other hand, "Maybe you should drink anymore of this if you're already so jumpy."

"'M not jumpy." Sunny grumbled with a pout, only to whip her head around a second later when she heard the bell above the diner's door jingle.

The redhead groaned and slumped slightly in her seat when she saw it was just an elderly couple. Jacob quirked an eyebrow at her, giving her an 'I-told-you-so' look and Sunny stuck her tongue out at him childishly, causing her two charges to giggle quietly again.

"Shuddap." She mumbled and she began tapping the fingers of her free hand against the table restlessly.

A muted ringing suddenly reached Sunny's ears along with the sound of something vibrating and she untangled her fingers from Jacob's to dig around in her purse until she pulled out her ringing phone. She didn't bother to look at the number as she flipped it open and held it to her ear.

"Hullo?" Sunny asked quietly so she didn't disturb the other diners, "Da?"

"_Hullo, love." _Her Da's voice filled her ears and Sunny sighed in relief.

"Da, where are ye? I thought we were goin' t'meet at eleven?"

"_Aye, love, sorry 'bout tha'. Conn an' Murph got in t'a wee brawl before we left."_

Sunny felt her eyebrow twitch and she exhaled an exasperated breath from her nose as she rubbed her temple slightly.

"How surprisin'…" The Irish girl mumbled with an eye roll, "'re ye still comin' then?"

"'_Course we 're, lass. We 'bout thirty minutes away now." _Her father replied, _"Yer not goin' t'ask why th' twins got in t'a fight?"_

"They actually need a reason now? Tha's new." Sunny asked with a snort of laughter and she heard her da's deep laughter through the line.

"_Point taken, love. We'll be there soon."_

"Alrigh', see you in a bit. Love ye."

"_Love ye too, Sunny." _

Sunny flipped her phone shut and tucked it back into her purse, her nerves no longer as jittery has they had been a few minutes ago.

"Everything alright?" Jacob asked curiously as he slipped his arm around her shoulders, his idly curling her shoulder-length hair around his finger.

"Aye, jus' runnin' late, is all." Sunny replied lightly and she leaned slightly into him, enjoying his warmth as she watched Mason help Lily with the word-search on her kids' menu.

* * *

Sunny was just about to start fidgeting in her chair when the bell above the door in the diner jingled. The redhead quickly turned in her seat then she stood when she saw her father, her godfather, and the twins walk into the small establishment.

"Da!" Sunny called out quietly, waving the four men over to the two tables that had been push together for them while Jacob got to his feet as well, "Over here, Da."

Thomas grinned and walked over to his daughter, wrapping her in a hug and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Mornin', love." He greeted her warmly and Sunny smiled up at him then he turned towards Jacob, "Mornin', lad."

"Good morning, sir." Jacob replied respectfully and the two shook hands.

"Ah, 'tis good t'see ye, lass!" Noah MacManus rumbled as he pulled Sunny into a bear hug, causing the redhead to laugh lightly as she hugged him back.

"It's only been a few days, Uncle Noah." Sunny mumbled playfully with an eye roll when her godfather had released her.

"Aye, tha' it has, an' ye're still a sight fer sore eyes."

The Irish girl shook her head and giggled while Noah greeted Jacob with a firm handshake and she turned to the twins. Connor grinned widely at her as he stepped forward and embraced her warmly, pressing a brotherly kiss to her cheek.

"Missed ye, Shiney." He mumbled then pulled away, taking a seat beside his father and across from Lily.

Sunny smiled at him briefly then she turned her attention towards Murphy, who was standing awkwardly in front of her, biting his thumbnail.

"Still got tha' habit, eh, Murph?" She asked teasingly.

Murphy smiled reluctantly at her and he let his hand drop to his side, "Aye, seems so."

Mentally sighing, Sunny stepped forward and embraced her oldest friend and former lover warmly. He tensed slightly and the redhead mentally sighed again, but after a moment he hugged her back loosely.

"I missed ye, Murph." She said quietly and she heard him sigh.

Sunny pulled away and smiled weakly at him then she turned back to the others, her smile strengthening when she saw her father crouched beside Lily and Mason at the table. Murphy walked past her and sat down beside his brother and across from Mason, keeping his gaze away from Jacob and Sunny as he did so.

"You're Mama's daddy aren't you?" Lily asked curiously as she looked at the burly man crouched beside her and her brother, "Mama says you're my bio-bio, blah, she says your my real daddy."

The elfin little girl gave scrunched up her nose and gave him a confused look, "But that would be weird, cause Jacob's my daddy and Sunny's my Mama, so wouldn't you be my grandpa, like Grandpa Billy?"

Sunny coughed into her hand to cover up her laughter when she saw her father's bemused expression.

"Aye, I suppose yer righ', lass, 'tis a little weird t'say 'm yer da." Thomas agreed with a slow nod, a thoughtful expression on his bearded face, "Is Billy, Jacob's da, love."

"Uh huh," Lily replied with a nod, "He's Mace's grandpa too. Does that mean _your_ Mace's grandpa too?"

"Lily, love, why don' ye introduce yer brudder first?" Sunny suggested in amusement as she sat down beside Jacob, who was smiling slightly.

"Oh, right." The little girl mumbled then she gestured towards Mace, who had been sitting quietly beside her while she spoke to Thomas, "This is Mason, he's my brother, but me and Claire call him Mace for short. Mace this is my, I think, my other grandpa. Say hi, Mace."

"Hi." The little hybrid boy said shyly and he held a chubby hand out to Thomas, his green eyes wide with innocence and intelligence.

"Hullo, Mason. 'Tis nice t'meet ye, lad." Thomas replied lightly as he gently took the young boy's hand in his and gave it a small shake, "Well, if ye two tykes, want me t'be yer grandda an' yer Ma says it's okay, then I will be."

Instantly the two turned to look at Sunny imploringly and the redhead heaved a mock-put upon sigh.

"Alrigh', I suppose." She said with a grin and she gestured towards the seat empty seat across from her, "Sit down, Da, so we can order some lunch."

Thomas smiled at his daughter and straightened to this full height, then he walked around the table and took a seat. When they're waitress, a different one by the name if Jackie, came by, they all placed their orders and began talking, Sunny and her family catching up on everything that had happened in the years they'd been apart, or her family asking Jacob questions about living life in La Push.

* * *

"So when's the weddin' exactly?" Thomas asked as he, Noah, the twins, Sunny, Jacob, and the kids exited the diner after nearly two and a half hours of catching up.

Murphy stood slightly off to the side with his twin and Jacob while Sunny stood with her father and godfather, Mason on one hip while Thomas held Lily in his arms.

"So, ye been treatin' our Shiney, righ'?" Connor asked with a feigned casualness as he dug his packet of cigarettes out of his pocket, passing one to his brother.

"I like to think so." Jacob replied calmly and he crossed his arms loosely over his chest, casting a sidelong glance at the two shorter men curiously, "I'd do anything for her."

Murphy grunted and looked off to the side as he took a drag off his cigarette. Jacob seemed like a good enough man, but that didn't stop the darker twin from resenting him for taking Sunny away.

"Even if it means leavin' her?" The blonde twin questioned idly, glancing over quickly when he noticed Jacob tense from the corner of his eye.

"If she asked me to leave, I would." The tall young man replied, his voice slightly strained, "Like I said, I'd do anything for her if it made her happy."

Connor looked at the man shrewdly then he nodded, "Aye, I can see tha' ye would. Ye must really care 'bout her."

"I love her."

Murphy sucked in a harsh breath and gritted his teeth, his blue eyes flickering over to where Sunny was happily chatting with their fathers, the little ones resting contentedly in hers and her father's arms. The darker twin sighed almost inconspicuously as he exhaled the cigarette smoke when he caught the way her green eyes would occasional wander over to them, fastening almost instantly onto the tall man standing beside his brother. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Murphy could see the love and adoration in her eyes when she looked at Jacob. The man made her happy and as much as Murphy wished it was him she looked at like that, he would rather shoot himself than try and take Sunny's happiness away from her. Murphy twisted around to face Jacob, giving him a firm look.

"Ye treat her righ', understand? Don' ye fuck up wit' her, boy."

Jacob looked at the other man carefully for several moments then he nodded, "I won't."

The two men stared at each other silently, having a silent discussion with their eyes, while Connor looked between them curiously. After several moments Murphy took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled slowly, inclining his head slightly. He looked away when Sunny, Thomas, and Noah walked over to them, the kids now grasping tightly to the Irish girl's hands.

"Ye boys ready t'go?" Thomas asked with a quirked brow as he looked between the three young men, "We need t'head out an' find somethin' t'wear t'a weddin' it seems."

Connor and Murphy groaned simultaneously at the thought of having to wear tuxedos, and their father and godfather laughed loudly at them. Sunny smiled and hugged the four men tightly.

"I'll call ye later, love, alrigh'?" Her father asked and she nodded.

"Alrigh', talk t'ye soon." She replied and she, Mason, and Lily waved as the four Irish men got into their rented car and drove out of the parking lot.

"What did ye and th' twins talk 'bout?" Sunny asked curiously as she picked up Lily while Jacob scooped Mason into his arms and they began walking towards her van.

"You, of course." Jacob answered vaguely and he smirked at the small frown she gave him, "Don't worry about it, Sunshine. Murphy and I just came to an…understanding is all."

The Irish girl gave him narrow-eyed shrewd look from the passenger seat for several moments then she sighed quietly.

"Alrigh', then."

Jacob grinned and started the van, pulling into the light Saturday traffic and heading back towards La Push.

* * *

"Ow!" Sunny yelped and she turned around to glare at the woman kneeling beside her as she fitted her bridesmaid's dress, "What' th' hell 're ye doin' down there, woman?! 'M no damn pincushion! Bleedin' hell!"

Leah gave a bark of laughter from her seat on the plush arm chair, her arms folded across her chest as she watched Sunny be tortured by the fitting woman with Kim and Emily. Sunny had laughed while she had been having her dress fitted and this was Leah's version of payback.

"Th' things I do fer ye, Emily." The Irish girl mumbled, much to the slightly older woman's amusement.

"Oh, calm down, Sunny." Emily chided her slightly younger friend mirthfully, "This is the last fitting and then all you have to do is wear it to the wedding in next week. Speaking of which, is your family able to come?"

"Aye, they'll be there." Sunny replied while trying to flinch when the seamstress put another needle into the dress.

The redhead mumbled irritably to herself in Irish as the woman continued to make small adjustments to the dress, ignoring Leah's laughter and playful taunts. Finally after what seemed like forever, the seamstress said she was finished and she ushered Sunny into a changing room to help remove the dress.

Kim and Emily giggled at the annoyed grumblings they could hear coming from the dressing room. The shyest of the group turned towards Emily with a bright, excited smile while Leah lounged comfortably in her chair.

"So where are you and Sam going for your honeymoon?" Kim asked eagerly, her brown eyes glittering with excitement.

Emily blushed faintly and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Oh, we're just going to spend a few nights in Seattle. We wanted to stay close to home, in case something happens."

"What?" Sunny asked as she exited the dressing room and wandering back over to the three women, "That's nonsense, ye two deserve a break from the pack craziness."

"Yeah," Leah piped in with a small shrug, "I'm sure Jacob and Sunny can handle everything for a few days. You and Sam really do deserve a break."

Emily gave her cousin a slightly surprised look. She had noticed that Leah seemed less bitter and angry around her and Sam, but she hadn't realized just how like her old self she had become. The scarred woman idly wondered if Leah had finally moved on and met someone, but she decided not to ask any questions on the matter. It wasn't really her business anyway, she was just happy her cousin seemed to have moved on.

"Oh, I don't know…" Emily murmured as the four stood and began making their way out of the shop, "I wouldn't want to-"

"Don' worry 'bout it, love." Sunny cut in quickly with a grin and she climbed into the driver's seat of her van, the other girls getting in after her, "It'll be good practice fer Jake, when Sam stops phasin' anyway."

Emily bit her lip unsurely, "That's really nice, Sunny, but, what if-"

"But nothin'." The redhead snarked playfully and she glanced at Emily in the rearview mirror, "Jacob an' I had already talked 'bout it th' night before. He was goin' t'talk t'Sam today while I talked t'ye."

The scarred woman gave the Irish girl an amused and grateful smile, "Thanks, Sunny, but I don't think we could afford to go anywhere else anyway."

Sunny smiled slyly and shrugged her shoulders in a little shrug, "Eh, then Jacob an' I will jus' keep anyone from botherin' ye two on yer honeymoon. 'm sure ye'll be rather busy anyway."

"Sunny!"

Leah, Sunny, and Kim all laughed at the way Emily was blushing and amusedly indignant look on her face.

* * *

"We are we going?" Emily asked curiously from the passenger seat of Sunny's van, watching the various businesses in Port Angeles pass by as Leah drove through the city.

Leah and Sunny shared a grin in the rearview mirror but it was the Irish girl that answered.

"To a bar o' course, where else would we be goin' fer yer bachelorette party?"

Emily twisted around in her seat and gave the redhead a wide-eyed look, a look that currently being mirrored by Kim, who was sitting beside Sunny.

"Sunny, we can't go to a bar!" Emily protested with a small frown, "You and Kim are underage and I'm pregnant."

"Don' worry, love," Sunny replied with a dismissive wave of her hand, "Leah an' I know th' owner an' besides, Kim an' I won't be drinkin' anythin' other than club soda, righ' Kimmy? An' we didn' think ye'd drink any beer anyway, Em."

"Well, yeah, but Sunny, this is a bar." Kim mumbled unsurely, "Can't we like get in trouble or something?"

"Don't worry, you two." Leah piped in as she pulled into the slightly crowded parking lot of The Whiskey Run, "The owner is a friend of mine and she set up a table for us in the way back. No one should bother us."

Emily and Kim still looked unsure but they followed the two taller women out of the car and towards the bar, where loud rock music could be heard from the open door. Sunny wrapped her arms around the two nervous women's shoulders as she led them into the bar, guiding them towards an empty booth in the back of the establishment while Leah headed over to the bar where a tall, tattooed woman and a large, burly blonde man were pouring drinks.

"Trust me, Em, we'll get a couple o' drinks here, maybe dance a little." Sunny said as she nudged Emily and Kim into the booth then she nodded towards the pool tables, "I'll even teach ye two how t'play pool, if ye'd like. Then we can head out, alrigh'?"

"Well," Emily paused unsurely and she looked around the slightly smoky, but not too busy bar, "Alright, that doesn't sound too bad."

"I should hope not."

Emily and Kim jumped slightly and they turned towards the voice, both blinking in surprise at the tall, tattooed woman they had briefly seen behind the bar now standing in front of them with Leah.

"I'm Moira, I own the bar." The woman said with a smirk and she held out a tattooed hand to the two petite women.

"Hello," Emily said, her tone warm and polite, "I'm Emily, this is Kim. So you're the friend that Sunny and Leah were talking about? Are you sure it's okay that Kim and Sunny are here?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Moira said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "As long as they don't get anything alcoholic, they're good. Well, I better get back to the bar, it was nice meeting you two."

Sunny grinned when Moira kissed Leah's cheek quickly then she sauntered back towards the bar. Leah smirked, unashamedly watching the tattooed woman walk away before she slid into the booth seat across from her cousin and Kim and beside Sunny.

"What?"

Emily bit her lip and furrowed her brow, looking between Leah and where Moira had disappeared.

"Is she…I mean are you…"

Leah snorted a laugh, "Moira and I have a casual, friendly relationship, Em."

"Oh." Emily stuttered slightly and her cheeks warmed considerably, "Um, I see. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Leah replied, giving her cousin a genuine smile that was happily returned.

A waitress came and sat their drinks and a bowl of peanuts on the table, giving them all a brief smile before disappearing back into the crowd.

"So, what do ye want t'do, Em?" Sunny asked curiously as she sipped her coke while idly looking around the bar, "Want me t'teach ye how t'play pool? Or do ye want t'flirt wit' some biker boys, this is yer last night o' freedom after all."

"Sunny!" Emily laughed and the redhead grinned at her unrepentantly, "Um, I don't know, what should we do…"

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must a been about seventeen  
The beat was goin' strong_

_Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'_

"I love this song." The Irish girl stated and a mischievous grin appeared on her face, "I know what we should do!"

Sunny nudged Leah out of the booth then she stood and grabbed Emily's hand, gesturing for Leah to grab Kim. The redhead pulled the slightly older woman onto the makeshift dance floor near the jukebox where a couple others were already dancing to the song.

"Sunny, I don't think-" Emily started to protest, but Sunny cut her off with a grin.

"C'mon, Emily, live a little!" The redhead stated and she pouted slightly, "Ye think th' boys 're lettin' Sam get away wit' bein' a killjoy?"

The scarred woman bit her lip and glanced to the side where Leah had managed to get Kim to dance to the song with her.

"Alright, fine." Emily said with a small smile and Sunny's grin widened.

"I love rock n' roll!" Sunny sang loudly as she, Emily, Kim, and Leah danced together, "So put another dime in th' jukebox, baby!"

"I love rock n' roll, so come and take your time and dance with me!" Emily sang along with Sunny, laughing and dancing happily with her three friends.

"Ow!" The four of them shouted together as they danced.

The three imprints and female werewolf danced and drank at the bar for almost two hours before they left to catch a movie together, Sunny, Kim, and Emily waving goodbye to Moira while Leah went over to give her a kiss.

* * *

Emily giggled quietly as she climbed into the passenger seat, slightly tipsy from the two glasses of wine she had with her dinner. Sunny chuckled at her as she climbed into the driver seat, taking over from Leah for the drive back home. While the party might not be as wild as some bachelorette parties, the four had had fun just hanging out together. They'd gone shopping for some honeymoon lingerie for Emily, much to her embarrassment and the other girls' amusement, then they'd had a couple drinks and danced at The Whiskey Run bar before heading to a late night movie and ending the night with a late dinner at a fancy restaurant, courtesy of Sunny. Now they were heading back to Sunny's house for the night, because they had to get up early in the morning while Lily, Mason, and Claire stayed with Sue at her house. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, it's short, I'll try to make the next one longer. Also, I know y'all expected Murphy to be a dick, and he wasn't much of one, but don't worry, he'll definitely have his moments sometimes. Next chapter will be Emily and Sam's wedding! Yay! I'll put the pictures of Emily's wedding dress, the bridesmaid dresses and the flower girls' dresses on my profile for you guys. Also, something rather interesting happens in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**EDIT: Haha, had to fix something because one of the reviewers (you know who you are and I hug you for mentioning it) reminded me that Emily was pregnant so she shouldn't be drinking. So I've gone back and fixed that. XD **

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Shaybay55: **Haha, sorry there's not much action in my story, it's more of a comedy-romance type thing, to be honest. I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with the Volturi, I've just been letting my inspiration take me where it wants so far. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Woodshrew: **Haha, I know right? I think you're going to like the meeting between the twins and Leah in the next chapter. XD

**xYaar: **Haha, thanks, I'm glad you like them! I hope you like this chapter!

**Babyboonisha: **Haha, I don't think I would have been able to wait the next few chapters either. XD I think I'll do a chapter that centers around them mostly, so we know what they're thinking about everyone in the pack. Heehee, the wedding is going to be in the next chapter. I'm glad you like the summary for the sequel, I've already got a few ideas written down somewhere for it. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thanks, I'll do a more in-depth chapter on what's happened in the time they've been apart later, but for now, I to focus more on Sam and Emily's wedding. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Elegancefantasy: Haha, **I'm glad you liked your little addition in the story! I thought it would be the best way to add 'her' into the story since the twins are going to be frequenting the diner rather often. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **I'm more of sandy blonde (when I haven't died my hair in a while at least) and I have those moments too. XD I hope you liked this chapter!

**Teddy bear 007: **Haha, that's okay, just ask whenever you remember. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Vixen Fox: Thanks, **I'm glad you've liked the past few chapters. There will a one-on-one talk between Murphy and Sunny coming up soon, maybe the chapter after the next. Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

**Random2Friends: **Haha, yeah, not too much craziness in the last chapter, I'm saving that for the next one. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**PeaceLoveHopeFaithBooks: **Haha, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And, shhh, you don't want to ruin the surprise. XD I hope you liked this chapter!

**Luli Cu****llen: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Nostalgic Child: **I wouldn't say they won't get along, but there will definitely be some tension between them for a little bit. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Miramisa90212: **Hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Haha, that part was great, wasn't it? My sister actually said that while we were in the store once, I thought it was awesome and such a Leah thing to say. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**ScarlettFire93: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one too!

**Anon Guest: **Yes, I hope you liked the chapter!


	38. Chapter 38: A Wedding and Imprinting

"Mama, I can't find my shoes! And Mason can't find his pillow-thing!"

"Awunty Sunny, where's my basket?"

Sunny groaned and nearly started banging her head against the wall. Sue had come by with Lily, Claire, and Mason almost an hour ago, then she had disappeared into Sunny's bedroom to help Kim, Emily's mother, Laura, and Leah get Emily ready for her wedding, which was in three hours. Sunny, who had been up before the three women, had gotten dressed and had already fixed her hair and makeup by the time Sue had arrived, thus putting her to the task of helping Lily, Claire, and Mason get ready.

"All o' ye rugrats come t'my room!" The Irish girl called out as she walked down the hall towards her room, leaving the door open for the three children to come inside after her.

"How's everthin' goin'?" Sunny asked as she took in the disaster zone her room had become, makeup was everywhere, clothes were strewn about, and there were multiple curling irons, flat irons, and blow dryers plugged into every available outlet.

"We're behind schedule." Laura griped from the bathroom where she was fixing Emily's hair, who was still in her bathrobe and makeup-less, "Are the kids ready?"

"Uh, almost." The redhead replied warily as she pulled Lily's shoes, Mason's ring-bearer pillow, and the flower girl baskets from her closet just as the three children came into the room.

"Am I the only one doing _anything_ around here?" Laura demanded in agitation and she pointed the curling iron in her hand at Sunny, "Can you please finish getting them ready? The wedding is in three hours and a half hours and we need to be done in two!"

Sunny made a face at the woman once her back was turned, causing Mason, Lily, and Claire to giggle quietly from their spots on the clothes ridden mass that used to be Sunny's bed.

"Calm down, Laura." Sue told her sister mirthfully as she helped Kim into her dress without messing up her hair or makeup, "We'll get done in time."

Laura huffed in annoyance but didn't say anything as she finished Emily's hair and moved back into the bedroom. Emily smiled faintly and rolled her eyes good-naturedly when she caught Sunny's exasperated look then she followed her mother into the bedroom to put on her dress. The Irish girl snorted quietly and turned towards the three children on her bed, holding up the two baskets, the pillow, and the pair of dress shoes.

"Hold these fer me, Claire-bear." Sunny instructed as she passed the three year old the two baskets then she put the pillow in Mason's hands, "An' keep a hold o' tha' Mace, while I put yer sister's shoes on."

Lily giggled and held her feet up, hiking up her flower girl dress slightly to reveal her ruffled socks. Sunny grinned and kneeled down carefully in front of her, slipping the dress shoes onto her tiny feet.

"Alrigh', yer done." The redhead said as she straightened and she took on of the baskets and pillow from Claire and Mason, "I'll hold onto these until th' ye need 'em, why don' ye three go watch some cartoons."

"Okay." They chorused and hurried out of the room, heading towards the living room.

"An' be careful wit' yer clothes!"

Laughter and giggling was the only response the Irish girl got and Sunny sighed quietly. She was about to ask if someone needed help with something when a loud banging began to come from the front door.

"Sunny, can you get that?" Sue asked distractedly as she and her sister began helping Emily into her wedding dress while Kim began picking out her makeup.

"I'll come with you." Leah said quickly, her tone clearly expressing how desperate she was to get out of the room.

"Alrigh'." Sunny snickered as she and Leah headed towards the front door, "'Tis probably me da an' th' MacManus men."

The two tall women quickly checked on the three kids sitting happily in the living room watching cartoons and sipping carefully from their juice boxes Mason must have grabbed for them since he was the only one tall enough to reach them in the fridge. Another round of knocking had Sunny hurrying to the front door while Leah walked into the kitchen.

"'m comin'! 'm comin'!" The Irish girl groused loudly and she opened the door, not really caring that it had been left unlocked, "Mother o' God, can' ye be patient?"

Connor gave her a cheeky grin as she stepped to the side to let the four Irish men inside.

"Sorry, lass, but it's fuckin' cold out 'ere." The lighter twin commented with an exaggerated shiver as he stepped inside the house, pressing a kiss to the redhead's cheek as he passed.

Connor yelped a moment later when his father cuffed him upside the head.

"Watch yer mouth, Connor MacManus." Noah scolded his son firmly, "There 're ladies present."

"Shiney isn' a lady." Murphy quipped with a grin as he followed his brother and father into the house, "Ow!"

Thomas gave the younger Irish man a smug look after he cuffed the back of Murphy's head.

"Tha's what ye get fer sayin' me daughter isn't a lady."

The darker twin made a face and Sunny laughed as she ushered them all further into the house, closing the door behind her.

"Thanks Da." She said, kissing his cheek and hugging him quickly then she led them towards the kitchen, "Th' bride's still gettin' ready, but all o' ye can wait in th' kitchen."

"Hey, Sunny, you're out of…"

Leah voice trailed off as Sunny led her family into the kitchen and her jaw slackened slightly while her dark brown eyes went wide.

"Hey, yer tha' lass wit' tha' answered Shiney's phone tha' one time!" Connor exclaimed and he grinned flirtatiously, "Th' one wit' th' sexy voice."

"Connor!" Sunny snapped chidingly and she punched the blonde twin in the arm, ignoring his wince as she turned to look at Leah in concern, "Leah, ye alrigh', love?"

When the Quileute beauty suddenly started to shake tremble slightly, realization hit Sunny like a ton of bricks

"Oh fuck," The Irish girl gasped and she quickly grabbed Leah's arm, dragging out of the house through the backdoor, leaving a confused Thomas, Noah, Murphy, and Connor in the kitchen to stare after them.

"Did I say somethin' wrong?"

Murphy snorted and punched his brother in the same spot Sunny had hit earlier, causing his twin to yelp and glare at him as he rubbed the injured area.

* * *

"Leah," Sunny murmured soothingly as she held her shaking friend by the shoulders, "Leah, love, ye have t'calm down. Calm down fer me, sweetie."

"I-He-How?" Leah sputtered in a panic as she looked at Sunny with wide eyes, "I imprinted. That wasn't supposed to be even possible, Sunny!"

"Shh…" The Irish girl cooed and she gently stroked the other woman's hair soothingly, "Possible or not, it happened an' ye need t'calm down before ye phase an' ruin yer dress. I don' think Mrs. Young would be very happy if ye showed up at th' weddin' naked, do ye?"

Leah took several deep breaths and her shaking began to lessen slowly.

"I'm okay." She mumbled quietly, more to herself than to Sunny, "I'm okay, I'm okay, everything is going to be okay. You're right, Aunt Laura would be pissed if I somehow ruined Emily's wedding."

"That's a good, lass." Sunny sighed in relief and she gently nudged her friend toward the rocking chair that was on back porch, "Why don' ye sit down an' take a few minutes. I'll go an' call Sam, aye?"

"No!" Leah shot up from the seat and grabbed Sunny's wrist, her eyes wide again, "No, don't tell him. This is his and Emily's day and they don't need this right now. I'll just try to avoid. We can tell him later."

Sunny gave her a shrewd look then she nodded slowly, "Alrigh', but I still have t'go back inside an' tell me da an' th' others somethin'."

"Just tell them I had a panic attack or something." Leah muttered as she sat back down in the rocking chair.

Sunny nodded and gave her friend on last concerned look then she walked back into the house, shutting the backdoor quietly behind her.

* * *

"Sorry, 'bout tha'." Sunny apologized sheepishly as she reentered the kitchen and saw her da, Noah, and the twins sitting at the table, "She had a sudden panic attack. She gets them sometimes."

"Is she alrigh'?" Connor asked in concern and the redhead hid a smile behind a cough, "I didn' offend 'er or anythin' did I?"

"No, no," The redhead replied with a casual wave of her hand, "Like I said, Leah gets panic attacks sometimes, got nothin' t'do wit' ye at all."

'_Tha' was a load o' bullshit, if I ever heard it.' _Sunny thought to herself in amusement, once again stifling a smile, _'Who would have thought Leah would imprint on Connor? Th' universe has a funny sense o' humor, tha's fer damn sure.'_

The Irish girl cleared her throat, "Can I get ye anything t'drink while ye wait?"

"We're fine, love." Thomas replied with a dismissive wave of his hand and he looked towards the backdoor with a slightly furrowed brow, "Ye sure, yer friend is alrigh'?"

"Aye, she's fine, th' cool air will do her good." Sunny said and she began walking out of the kitchen, "'m goin' t'see how much longer th' women 're goin' be, I'll be righ' back. Ye can head in t'th' livin' room if ye want, th' kids 're in there watchin' cartoons."

The four men made various noises of acknowledgement and Sunny headed down the hall towards her room.

* * *

Leah closed her eyes and slowed her breathing in attempt to calm her racing heart. She couldn't believe she had just imprinted and on one of Sunny's old friends, no less. Leah wondered what she was going to tell Moira. They hadn't even been in a relationship for three months, hell, Leah wasn't even sure if what they had could even be considered a relationship. They were friends, Leah was nearly as close to Moira as she was to Sunny, the only exception being that Sunny knew about the supernatural world Leah lived in and Moira didn't.

The female werewolf groaned quietly and buried her face in her hands. She cared about Moira a lot and she didn't want to hurt her. Leah sighed and sat back in the rocking chair again, her hands resting in her lap as she thoughtfully stared out at the trees that bordered Sunny's backyard.

"I guess, I could always bring her around and see if one of the boys imprints on her…" Leah mumbled to herself thoughtfully and she sighed again.

A sudden cough broke the short-haired woman from her musings and she turned her head to snap at the person intruding on her thoughts. The angry words died in throat when she saw the man she had just imprinted on standing slightly awkwardly beside the closed backdoor. Leah stared at him quietly, too shocked to say anything. He was tall, she noted, a few inches taller her than her but not as tall as most of her pack mates, with maybe the exception of Quil, the shortest of the boys and he had lean, athletic build. His hair was a dirty blonde and it was spiked slightly in the front, but what really captured Leah's attention were the pair of startlingly blue eyes that were currently looking at her interestedly.

"Erm, hullo." The man said after a moment and he winced slightly, rubbing the back of his neck almost sheepishly, "'m Connor. Connor MacManus, we talked on th' phone once."

Leah quickly shook her head and looked away from his, keeping her tone dry, "I remember. You thought you had the wrong number. You and your brother said 'fuck' a lot."

"Aye, tha' we did." Connor said with a chuckle and he leaned against the outside of the house beside the rocking chair Leah was sitting in, "Ye never did tell me yer name…"

She glanced up at him then quickly looked away, "It's Leah."

"Leah?" He mumbled and grinned slightly to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Pretty name fer a pretty lass."

The female werewolf snorted and rolled her eyes, though a small smile had appeared on her face. Connor was about to say something else when the backdoor opened and his twin poked his head out.

"Conn, th' fuck 're ye doin, man?" Murphy demanded as he stepped out onto the porch, pausing when he noticed Leah looking at him with a quirked brow, "Er, hi, Shiney said t'get yer arse inside an' t'stop botherin' her friend."

"It's fine." Leah stated nonchalantly as she stood and straightened her dress around her legs, mentally smiling when she caught Connor checking her out, "I should get inside anyway, we have to leave soon."

The two brothers watched Quileute beauty walked towards the door with light footsteps, her head held high and her back straight. Murphy gave a low, appreciative whistle when the door had closed behind her and Connor slugged him in the shoulder, scowling at the smirk his twin sent his way.

"Shuddap, Murph." Connor growled and he stomped past his amused twin.

"Didn' say anythin'." Murphy snickered and he tossed his arm around his twin's shoulder, "She's a fine lookin' lass, though, isn' she, mine brudder?"

The darker twin grunted and laughed when Connor elbowed him in the side in reply.

* * *

"Alrigh', ye jus' follow me an' ye should find th' house no problem." Sunny stated as she stood beside the driver and gave Connor directions.

"Aye, I heard ye th' firs' dozen time ye said it." Connor replied with a snort and he patted the redhead's hand that was resting on the open sill of the window, "Don' worry, Shiney, we'll get there in one-piece, I promise."

"I remember yer driving, Connor MacManus an' I still have nightmares."

Connor grinned at her unrepentantly and made a shooing gesture with his hands, "Aye, now get goin', we've got a weddin' t'get to."

The Irish girl made face at him and she waved briskly to her father, godfather, and Murphy then she hurried over to her van, where Emily, Laura, Mason, Claire, and Lily were waiting. Sue and Leah had already left in Leah's father's truck a few minutes earlier.

"Ye ready t'get hitched?" Sunny asked as she climbed into the car and looked at Emily in the rearview mirror.

Emily smiled serenely at her and nodded once in reply. The redhead grinned and started the van, quickly backing out of her driveway and heading towards La Push, Connor's rental following after them a moment later.

* * *

Sunny waited by the front door of Sam and Emily's house while Kim and Laura helped Emily out of the van, Kim holding the short train of her dress up to keep it off the ground. The redhead was keeping a look out to make sure none of the guys appeared, even though Sue and Leah had already sent them down to the beach where the wedding was going to take place.

Once Kim and Laura had gotten Emily inside, Sunny ushered Lily, Claire and Mason into the living room where Leah and Sue were waiting, while Thomas, Noah, and the twins followed after her.

"Sue, Leah, this is me Da, Thomas Finnegan, me godfather Noah MacManus, an' his twin sons, Murphy and Connor." The redhead introduced her family to the mother and daughter, "Da, Uncle Noah, idiots one an' two, this is Sue Clearwater an' her daughter Leah. Sue can ye show take 'em down t'th' beach while I get th' kids ready?"

Sue smiled warmly and shook the four Irish men's hands, "Of course, Sunny. If you'll follow me, I'll introduce you to everyone when we get there."

"Thank ye, 'tis much appreciated." Thomas replied graciously and he pressed a quick kiss to Sunny's forehead while his friend and godsons followed the older Quileute woman out of the house, "Forgot t'mention tha' ye looked beautiful, love."

"Thanks, Da." Sunny said with a smile then she shooed him out of the house, "Go on, shoo, make nice wit' everyone an' find yer seats."

Thomas grinned at his daughter and did as she ordered, exiting the house and heading toward the beach with the MacManus men and Sue.

"Alrigh', girlies, let's get yer headbands on an' yer baskets full o' flower petals. Mason, Leah's goin' t'help ye wit' th' pillow an' th' rings."

Mason nodded in assent and turned towards the female werewolf, his green eyes wide with excitement while Lily and Claire followed Sunny to the hall bathroom.

* * *

"Hey, there's Sue." Jared commented and he pointed to the left where Sue was walking towards the rows of chairs with four men following after her, "Who're the guys with her?"

"Sunny's dad and her friends from back in South Boston." Jacob replied when he got a look at the four men, "Her dad's the one with dark red hair is Sunny's dad, Thomas and the other guy next to him is her godfather, Noah. The two walking behind them are her old best friends, Murphy and Connor, Noah's sons."

"Didn't Sunny use to date one of them?" Quil asked and he looked at his best friend with a quirked brow.

Jacob opened his mouth to reply but Sam silenced them all.

"Quiet, Sue's bringing them over here."

The group of werewolves fell silent and waited quietly as the woman and four men walked over to them.

"Jacob, could t'see ye again, lad." Thomas said warmly and he clapped the young man on the shoulder in greeting then he turned his attention the other men, "Which one o' ye is th' lucky fellow marrying Miss Emily?"

Sam stepped forward and held his hand out, "That would be me. Sam Uley, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Finnegan."

"Jus' Thomas, will do." The burly Irish man replied with a grin as he shook Sam's hand firmly then he gestured towards the other three men, "This is Sunny's godfather, Noah MacManus an' his sons, Murphy an' Connor."

"Congratulations, lad." Noah said by way of greeting as he shook Sam's hand after Thomas had stepped to the side, "Yer lass seems like a wonderful woman."

"She is." Sam agreed with a small smile and he turned to the twins, holding his hand out to them.

Connor and Murphy each shook his hand and gave him their congratulations, or in Connor's case, he jokingly gave his condolences. Sam rolled his eyes slightly, but there was a small grin on his face as he gestured towards his pack mates.

"You already know Jacob, Embry, and Quil." He stated and he motioned towards Jared, Paul, Seth, Brady, and Collin, "That's Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Seth Clearwater, Brady Fuller, and Collin Littlesea."

The wolves shook hands with Sunny's family, all of them saying some form of hello as they did so. Sue suddenly reappeared, pushing Billy's wheelchair towards the group.

"This is my father, Billy Black." Jacob introduced as he moved to stand beside his father, "Dad, this is Sunny's father, Thomas Finnegan."

"'Tis a pleasure t'meet ye, Mr. Black. Call me Thomas." Thomas stated as he shook Billy's hand, "I appreciate all ye've done fer me daughters, Sunny speaks o' ye fondly."

Billy smiled serenely, "Call me Billy please and it's nice to meet you as well. We've all become rather fond of Sunny."

Thomas chuckled and gestured for his friend and godsons to step forward while Jacob and the other wolves wondered away to let the men talk, while Sue headed back to the house.

It was long until Sue and Laura came back down and began ushering everyone to their seats or to their places by the wedding arch where the minster was already waiting.

* * *

Claire and Lily came skipping down the long dark blue rug that had been tossed over the sand to form the aisle as the traditional wedding march started, tossing the white, blue, and black rose petals from their baskets as they walked. Sam, Jared, Jacob, and Paul stood beside the small altar under the wedding arch, small smiles on their faces as they watched the two little girls move off to the side and sit beside Sue on the bride's side of the aisle.

Mason in his black tuxedo walked down the aisle next, his curly brown-bronze hair brushed out of his face and the black and white-trimmed pillow with the wedding rings resting in the center of the pillow he was holding. When he reached the end of the aisle, he sat down beside Billy at the end of the first row on the groom's side of the aisle with Sam's mother, Allison sitting on his other side.

Next came Leah, who walked down the aisle gracefully, her a small smile on her face and her short hair held out of her eyes with a silver headband with a pale blue flower on it. The frost-colored, floor-length bridesmaid dress swished around her feet and she took her spot parallel to Paul on the bride's side of the altar. Sunny followed after her, smiling widely as she sauntered down the aisle, a similar headband to Leah's keeping her hair out of her face as she took her place parallel to Jacob. Kim, as the Maid of Honor was the last of the bridesmaids to walk down the aisle, a shy smile on her face as she glanced at Jared then took her place next to Sunny.

Everyone stood quietly as Emily, in her beautiful long-sleeved and lacy, mermaid-style dress on her father, Alex's, arm. The flower wreath that served as her veil was made up of white roses with a single black orchid on the side, small silver and white ribbons and a larger, sheer black ribbon trailing from the back of the wreath.

The widest smile anyone had ever seen appeared on Sam's face as he watched his soulmate walk down the aisle towards him, her brown eyes sparkling with love and affection. Emily's father pressed a loving kiss to his daughter's cheek then he placed her hand in Sam's much larger one, taking his seat a beside his wife a moment later.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today…"

* * *

While the minister spoke, Leah surreptitiously snuck a glance over at Connor. He was sitting in the back with his twin, father, and Sunny's father, watching the proceedings with a slightly amused expression. Suddenly, he caught her gaze and Leah glanced away from his quickly, refocusing her gaze on her cousin and alpha, while trying to ignore the feeling of his eyes on her. She also decided to ignore the amused and knowing look she saw on Sunny's face.

* * *

Sunny mental snickered when she saw the slight darkening of Leah's cheeks after Connor caught her looking at him. The redhead shifted her eyes away from her blushing friend and she caught Jacob's eye. Her wolf smiled at her softly and Sunny felt warmth fill her chest at the love and adoration in his eyes and she smiled back at him just as softly.

* * *

Kim blushed gently when she got Jared looking at her from across the altar and she gave him a small sweet smile. He grinned back at her and winked stealthily, silently telling her that it would be them standing at the altar soon. Kim's smile widened slightly and she quickly turned her attention to the Emily, Sam and the minster, quietly handing her friend the ring while Jared handed Sam the other one.

* * *

Paul smirked faintly as he watched his oldest friend slip the gold wedding band on Emily's finger, repeating the vows the minister had just spoken as he did so. He was happy for Sam and for Emily, they really deserved each other. A small part of him was jealous though and an even smaller part wished he had what they had, what Jacob and Sunny and Jared and Kim had together. Not that he would ever admit, because Paul Lahote didn't want to imprint, he was content to have a different girl every night. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

* * *

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." The minister intoned and he smiled at the two newlyweds, "You may now kiss the bride."

Sam smiled and rested his hands on Emily's cheeks, cradling her face gently as he ducked his head and kissed her passionately. Emily sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Sunny's loud cheer and the sound of clapping caused them to pull apart, a faint blush burning Emily's cheeks.

Sam grinned and took Emily's dainty hand in his, leading her back down the aisle. When they reached the end, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way back to their house where the reception would be taking place, the rest of the bridal party and guests following after them, chattering happily as they walked.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aww…. I think I did a pretty good job with the wedding, what do you guys think? Anyone surprised on who Leah imprinted on? Hehe, can't wait for **_**that**_** conversation. XD Anyhooties, next chapter will be the wedding reception and the sendoff, along with some other things that I'm not going to mention yet. I hope y'all liked this chapter!**

**PS – Pictures of Emily's dress, the bridesmaids dresses, and the flower girl dresses are on my profile if you want to take a look!**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Woodshrew: Haha, I hope you liked this chapter! XD**

**Elegancefantasy: Hehe, it's going to be fun figuring that out, that's for sure. As of the last chapter Leah and Moira had a casual, friends with benefits type relationship. Leah is almost as close to Moira as she is with Sunny when it comes to the friendship-aspect of their relationship, since Leah's not sleeping with Sunny like she is Moira. Leah's and Moira's relationship will be a lot better defined in **_**Ironic**_** since their relationship starts before Leah imprinted and before Moira was imprinted on. As for Leah easing Kim and Emily into her 'relationship' with Moira, well, Leah's always seemed the in-your-face-you-can-shove-your-opinion-up-your-as s type of person to me, so I thought it would be rather fitting for her to just 'jump in head first' so to speak. I know what you mean about being an old soul, I grew up on music like Joan Jett, Metallica, Aerosmith, Queen, ZZ Top, and all those other awesome songs that aren't as appreciated as they should be nowadays. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Random2Friends: Haha, yup, but it's just a little crazy. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**RebornRose1992: :) I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Nostalgic Child: Haha, I've seen it done and it's made me thankful to be a relatively average girl, so I won't really need fittings. If some lady came at me with a needle and thread, there's no doubt I'd go all Ninja Turtle on her ass. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Kiki Wei: Haha, it's okay, I wouldn't say Leah's a lesbian, more bi-curious. Moira's the only woman she's ever had a sexual relationship with. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Babyboonisha: Haha, nah, I wouldn't have left you guys hanging **_**that**_** badly. I'm glad you liked the Lily/Thomas part, I thought it would be a good way of keeping Lily's view of Jacob as her father in tact while at the same time accepting Thomas as part of her rapidly growing family. Sorry if Murphy and Jacob's convo was weird, but they're still pretty awkward and tense around each other, so I couldn't imagine them having a conversation that didn't involve Murphy threatening Jacob, even if it was rather subtly. Anyhooties, don't worry about leaving long reviews, I love long reviews, they make my day! And I hope you like this chapter!**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Teddy bear 007: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: I know right? It's can definitely be annoying at times, but I love using that to my advantage. People always underestimated by intelligence because of the blonde hair and then BAM! it bit them in the ass later and then they looked like the stupid, stereotyping jackasses. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**BookLover695: Oh, thank you for pointing that out! I feel like an idiot for forgetting that little tidbit, I went back and fixed it so Emily only had a few glasses of wine, which from what research has told me, isn't too terrible to have on occasion. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Luli Cullen: Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Anon Guest: I hope you liked this chapter!**

**LadyAmazon: Aw, don't worry, Murphy's gonna get some lovin' too. I couldn't leave him all by his lonesome, not when his brother is going to be getting cozy with a certain female werewolf and now that Sunny is forever beyond his grasp, I think he deserved a little love. Which he'll get in a later chapter. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Miramisa90212: Haha, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**FreeSpiritSeeker: Haha, I'm glad you like the story and Sunny's character so far! And yes, boxed scalloped potatoes can be deadly sometimes. Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!**


	39. Chapter 39: This Is A Set Up

Sunny grinned as she stood beside Jacob with Kim, Jared, Leah, and Paul, watching Emily and Sam's first dance as married couple on the makeshift dance floor that had been set up in their large backyard. A large, white frame tent had been set up in the backyard for the wedding reception with tables placed all around the makeshift, wooden dance floor the boys had placed on the grassy ground the day before with a DJ booth behind it. The bridal party table was near the back of the tent and on a slightly raised platform—another thing the boys had made—and it could been seen from all the tables. Many of the guests were standing around the dance floor, smiling as they watched Emily and Sam dance to the slow song that was playing for them.

As the song ended the guests clapped and cheered happily, causing the bride to blush slightly and smile sweetly at everyone while Sam smiled down at her, looking like the happiest man on the planet. Emily's father stepped forward for the customary father-daughter dance and it wasn't long until other guests stepped out onto the dance floor.

The Irish girl laughed when Jared swept a lightly protesting Kim onto the dance floor, the shy girl blushing heavily. Paul snorted and rolled his eyes, mumbling about getting something to eat as he wandered away, leaving Leah, Jacob and Sunny standing by themselves to watch the other guests dance.

A Cheshire grin appeared on Sunny's face in when she saw Connor, Murphy, her father, and her godfather walking over to them and she not-so-subtly nudged Leah towards the lighter twin when the four Irish men approached.

"Ye should ask Connor t'dance, Leah." The redhead suggested slyly and Leah scowled at her.

"Shut up, Sunny." The female werewolf huffed and folded her arms over her chest, shifting uncomfortably when the four men reached them and Connor stood next to her.

"Hullo, love," Thomas greeted his daughter, pressing a warm kiss to her cheek, "Where's th' little ones?"

Sunny gestured towards the dance floor where Mason was dancing with Lily and Claire, all of them laughing and twirling around happily with each other.

"Dancin' like little loons." She replied with a grin.

"Reminds me of ye an' th' boys." Noah stated with a chuckle as he looked at the three children with a smile.

"Speakin' o' dancin'," Connor suddenly spoke up and he turned towards Leah with a charmingly flirtatious smile as he held his hand out to her, "Can I have this dance, lass?"

Leah opened her mouth to refuse but Sunny quickly cut in with an impish smile.

"O' course ye can, Conn!" The redhead said and she grabbed Leah's hand, placing it in Connor as she ignored the indignant expression on the Quileute beauty's face.

"I don't-"

Sunny never heard the rest of her friend's sentence, because Connor pulled her into the small crowd on the dance floor, sweeping her easily into his arms as a slow song came on. Jacob looked down at his grinning imprint, and he wasn't the only man in her company that felt like they were missing something important.

"What?" She asked when she caught Jacob, her father, godfather, and Murphy looking at her strange and she shrugged, "He likes her, she likes him, 'm jus' helpin' move things along."

Jacob's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked at his imprint, "Did she-"

"Why don' I show ye three t'yer table?" Sunny cut her wolf off quickly and she gave Jacob an innocent look as she grabbed her dad's hand, tugging him towards the tables around the dance floor.

"Er," Thomas faltered and frowned slightly at his daughter and her boyfriend in confusion, "Alrigh', I suppose."

Sunny flashed him a smile and began leading the three Irish men towards their table, leaving Jacob to look after her with a suspicious and all-to-knowing look in his dark eyes.

* * *

"What was tha' 'bout?" Murphy asked casually as he walked beside his old best friend after she had shown their fathers' where their table was and she began walking around the tent, mingling with the other guests.

"Oh nothin'." The Irish girl replied lightly and she waved her hand dismissively, "Jus' some personal stuff."

The darker twin grunted quietly, but he didn't push the subject. Instead he changed it to something else, something that had been nagging at him since he'd met Sunny's new boyfriend.

"So, Jacob seems like an okay bloke." He commented with feigned nonchalance as he looked around the tent idly to avoid meeting the redhead's gaze, "He's awfully protective o' ye though, almost seems possessive t'me."

"Aye, he can be a tad possessive." Sunny replied with a shrug, "Goes both ways though, we had a bit o' a rough patch in th' beginning. 'Tis left it's mark, I guess ye could say. Now, why don' ye stop beatin' 'round th' bush, Murph, I know ye better than tha'."

Murphy cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, "Thought I was bein' subtle."

"Ye?" The redhead snorted in amusement and she cast him sidelong glance, "Murph, ye an' Conn 're 'bout as subtle as a bull in a china shop."

"Tha's true." He replied with a rueful smile and he stopped walking, grabbing her wrist gently to stop her as well, "'m jus'…"

He let go of her wrist and made vague gestures with his hands, shrugging his shoulder helplessly.

"Jus' what, Murphy?"

Murphy heaved a sigh and ran his hands through his short brown hair, mussing it up slightly.

"I still love ye, Shiney." He mumbled without looking at her, his gaze fastened onto his brother, who was flirting shamelessly with Sunny's friend, Leah, near the dance floor, "I jus'…"

The tall, copper-skinned woman had her arms crossed and one brow quirked as she regarded his twin with an amused and slightly skeptical expression his face. Murphy heard Sunny sigh just before he felt her hand touch his cheek gently, pulling his eyes back to her face. He exhaled quietly, his own hand coming up to press against her as he unconsciously leaned into her touch, just like he used to all those years ago.

"Murph…" Sunny sighed quietly as she looked at him with a sad expression, "I love ye, I do, but 'm not _in love_ wit' ye anymore. Jacob is…He's my everythin', Murph, I don' think I could live wit' out him."

He gave her a humorless smile and he took her hand away from his cheek, cupping it in both of his slightly larger ones.

"So, there really is no chance for me, eh?" He asked wryly and she looked at him with that sad expression on her face.

"'m afraid not, love." She answered quietly and he sighed again, "'m sorry, I really didn' mean t'hurt ye."

"I know, Shiney." Murphy stated in pained understanding and Sunny embraced him tightly.

"'m sorry, Murphy." The redhead mumbled again as he hugged her back.

"Nothin' t'be sorry fer, lass." The darker twin muttered back and he kissed her cheek softly then he pulled away, his hands on her shoulders, "Even if it's wit' someone else, 'm glad yer happy. Ye deserve it."

Sunny smiled at him as she blinked back tears, "Yer still me best friend, if tha' means anythin'."

"It does, Shiney, it means a lot."

* * *

Jacob sat back in his chair at the bridal party table, his dark gaze riveted to where Sunny was talking quietly to her old lover. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't stop the small amount of jealousy and irritation that burned in his chest when he saw his imprint touch the other man's cheek and the way Murphy had leaned into his touch. Jacob knew that Sunny loved him and that she wouldn't leave him, but that really didn't help the fact that he still wanted to go over and beat the crap out of the Irish man.

"Dude, if you glare any harder, his head might actually explode."

Jacob reluctantly looked away from his imprint and her old boyfriend, turning his head towards Quil and Embry, who sitting in the chairs on either side of him that were reserved for Jared and Paul. Jacob grunted to acknowledge what Embry had said and he turned back to look at Sunny and Murphy, his shoulders tensing considerably when he saw they were hugging.

"Seriously, man, chill." Quil snarked with an exasperated eye roll, "She's not going to leave you for him and you know it. Sunny loves you more than anything. Well, maybe with the exception Lily and Mason, but that's not the point."

Jacob scowled at him, "Don't you think I know that, Quil? I can't help but feel jealous or worried. They _grew_ up together for Christ's sake. Sunny's even said that everyone in her family expected them to get married and they probably would have if I hadn't come along and imprinted on her."

"Imprinted? Isn't tha' somethin' ducks do?"

The three wolves actually jumped slightly, turning in their seats to stare in surprise as Leah came up onto the small platform with Connor trailing behind her. The female werewolf gave Jacob a dark, annoyed look.

"Er, gotta go." Quil said quickly and he and Embry beat a hasty retreat, leaving Leah and Jacob to deal with a curious-looking Connor.

"Just ignore him." Leah muttered drily, "He's an idiot and he says stupid things sometimes."

Connor quirked a brow at her and gave her a skeptical look. Jacob scowled at her and opened his mouth to retort, but before he could say anything, Sunny came bounding up onto the platform, pressing a quick kiss to Jacob's mouth when she reached him.

"Hey, Conn, ye better get t'yer seat, food's 'bout t'be passed out." The redhead stated and she made a shooing motion with her hands towards the lighter twin.

"Alrigh', alrigh', I can tell when 'm not wanted." Connor playfully griped and he kissed Sunny's forehead briefly then he took Leah's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, grinning up at her flirtatiously, "Until next time, m'lady."

The female werewolf snorted and took her hand out of his grasp, wiping it on her dress with a defiant look in her eyes. Connor grinned widely at her in response, he'd caught the brief flicker of a smile on her pretty face and he blew her kiss as he hopped off the platform and walked towards his table.

"Shut up, Sunny." Leah hissed slightly when the redhead began giggling and making kissing noises.

Jacob's eyes narrowed and he looked between his imprint, Leah, then Connor.

"Leah, did you-"

"No." Leah snapped before the other werewolf could finish his sentence.

"Liar!" Sunny whispered fiercely, still grinning madly and she looked at her wolf with an excited and wicked expression, "Leah imprinted on Connor when we were still at me house this mornin'."

"Sunny!" Leah hissed in annoyance and she pinched her friend's side, causing the redhead to yelp quietly and rub the sore area.

"Ouch, tha' fuckin' hurt, ye bint…" Sunny mumbled and she looked at the stunned Jacob with wide, pleading eyes, "But ye can' tell Sam, Jacob. He can' know yet, alrigh'?"

Jacob looked between his imprint and his female pack mate with a shocked expression, "Sunny what are you talking about? I have to tell-"

"No!" Both girls whisper-yelled and Sunny even put her hand over his mouth, her green eyes flicking about almost nervously to make sure Sam or any of the other wolves weren't in earshot.

"Jacob, please, jus' do this fer me?"

The future alpha stared into the Irish girl's pleading green eyes and he sighed in defeat, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Fine." He grunted, annoyed that he had folded so easily, but not really surprised, "But you have to tell him soon, Leah."

"I will." Leah replied tightly as she crossed her arms and looked at the ground, "I'll tell him when he gets back from his and Emily's honeymoon."

'_And after I talk to Mo.'_ She thought to herself and she sat down in her chair at the end of the long table, Sunny taking the seat beside her followed by Kim, who sat next to Sunny with Emily and Sam sitting in the two chairs in the middle, the boys seats parallel to the three bridesmaids.

* * *

"What's up, Spitfire?"

"Hey, Gigantor, Blondie, long time, no see." Sunny stated cheerfully after she had thrown open her front door and saw Rosalie and Emmett standing on her front porch, "C'mon in, Mace an' Lily 're in th' livin' room wit' Jacob an' Embry. We were jus' watchin' a movie."

The two vampires walked into the house and Sunny shut the door behind them, gesturing towards the living room where singing could be heard. A week had passed since Emily and Sam's wedding and the two were due to come back from their honeymoon tomorrow. In that week, Sunny's father and godfather had returned to South Boston, while Connor and Murphy had decided to remain a little longer and they were staying at a hotel in Forks. Connor visited Sunny nearly every day in the hopes of possibly hanging out with Leah, who had been studiously avoiding him as much as she could. Sometimes he brought Murphy along with him and other times it was just him. From what Connor had told her, his darker twin had got the eye of a certain waitress at the diner in town. She'd asked him out the day after the wedding and he'd refused at first, but Connor had convinced him to go out with her. The two had been hanging out since then, much to Sunny's and Connor's delight. They both wanted Murphy to be happy and it looked like the pretty waitress was going to do that.

"Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett!" Mason exclaimed gleefully when he saw the two vampires follow his adoptive mother into the living room and he jumped off the couch, rushing over to Rosalie and Emmett with happy smile.

"Hey kiddo!" Emmett said with a booming laugh as he scooped the eight-year-old appearing hybrid into his arms, tossing him into the air once, much to Rosalie's and Sunny's chagrin.

Sunny smiled and shook her head slightly as the two vampires doted on the little boy for several minutes. Still smiling, she sat back in her previous position on Jacob's lap, his muscular arm curling around her waist as she settled against his chest. Beside them, Lily was curled up in Embry's lap, her green eyes riveted to screen where _The Little Mermaid_ was playing. The young Irish woman was exceptionally grateful that Mason had the Cullens, because it gave him a way to connect with his missing biological parents and because he could spend the time with them whenever Murphy or Connor would show up at her house. His rapid growth had slowed down some, since he barely looked eight years old now instead of the seven year old he'd appeared to be when Sunny's family had first shown up a little over a month ago.

"Are you going to stay and watch the movie with us?" Mason asked his aunt and uncle curiously after he had hugged both of them in greeting.

Rosalie glanced over at the two werewolves sitting on the couch and her lip curled slightly in reluctance, but when she looked down into the little hybrid boy's hopeful green eyes, she could say no to him.

"If that's alright with Sunny, then we will."

Mason turned to look at the redhead he viewed as a mother, hopeful expression on his cherubic face.

"Please, Mom, can they stay?"

Sunny shrugged and waved a hand towards the two vacant armchairs in her living room, silently telling them that it was fine with her. Emmett grinned and scooped Mason into his arms again, making his way over to one of the armchairs with Rosalie trailing after him unenthusiastically. The burly vampire sat down gracefully, the little hybrid boy curling up happily in his lap while the beautiful, blonde vampiress sat delicately on the arm of the chair, leaning slightly against her mate. Mason smiled happily and took on of her slender, elegant hands in his, holding it lightly as he focused his attention on the Disney movie his adopted sister loved so much. Only Sunny seemed to notice the way the blonde vampire's facial expression softened and a small smile graced her pale face.

The redhead grinned to herself and cuddled closer to Jacob's heat, thankful that neither he nor Embry put up a fuss about the two vampires staying to watch the movie with them.

* * *

Leah sighed quietly as she skipped up the steps of Sunny's porch after her redheaded friend had invited her over for lunch and she curled her lip when the sickly sweet scent of leeches reached her nose as soon as she opened the front door that Sunny never seemed to lock. The scent was so overpowering that she completely missed the more welcome, smoky scent of her imprint.

"Sunny?" The female werewolf called out as she closed the door behind her, following the rather strange mixed scent of cooking food and vampire towards the kitchen.

The short-haired woman stopped dead in her tracks when she saw not only the bear-like vampire and his blonde mate sitting at the table with Mason, Lily, Jacob, and Embry, but Connor and Murphy sitting with them. Leah stared at Connor in stunned silence, there was Cheshire cat grin on his face and it took Leah moment to realize that Sunny had set her up. When she did, Leah swung her gaze towards her Irish friend, who was giving her a sheepishly apologetic smile.

"Sorry, lass, he threatened t'start tellin' embarrassin' stories from our childhood." The redhead said apologetically and she turned back towards the stove, "An' I'd rather certain things remain unknown."

"Sunny…" Leah groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling heavily in exasperation as she shut her eyes.

"Come now, love, 'm not tha' bad am I?"

The female werewolf twitched slightly and opened her eyes to look at Connor with a dull expression on her face. It wasn't that she thought he was bad, it was just that she was unsure what to do around him. She hadn't spoken to Moira yet, in fact Leah was avoiding the bar owner just as much as she was avoiding the Irish man she had imprinted on. It hurt her a little to ignore them both the way she was, but she didn't see any other way around it, at least not until she had figured out what she was going to say to both of them.

"It's not that, Connor." Leah finally mumbled and she sighed quietly, moving forward to hop up on the counter beside the fridge since the table was fully, "It's complicated."

Sunny opened her mouth to say something, but shut it a moment later with a soft click at the dark look the Quileute beauty sent her way. The redhead gave her another sheepish smile and looked back at the grilled cheese was cooking for the kids.

"What's so complicated?" Connor persisted, clearly not caring about having a somewhat personal conversation in front of other people, "Explain it t'me, lass."

Leah rolled her eyes in annoyance and crossed her arms defensively over her chest, "Later, I'm not having this conversation in a roomful of people."

Connor went to reply, but Murphy smacked him upside the head, effectively turning his twin's attention towards him.

"Th' lady said she'd talk t'ye later, ye dick." The darker twin snarked at his brother only to get cuffed upside the head a moment later by Sunny as she passed him.

"Watch yer mouth, MacManus." The redhead chided as she put the two plates of grilled cheese in front of Lily and Mason, who had watched the whole conversation with mild interest, "There 're children in th' room an' they don' need t'hear tha' kind o' language."

Connor snickered as his twin rubbed the back of his with a frown, squinting his blue eyes slightly to glare at the Irish girl in mock irritation. Sunny brandished her spatula at him threateningly, her own eyes narrowed in playful challenge. Emmett's booming laughter filled the kitchen at the strange scene, while Jacob chuckled lowly, Embry smiled and Lily and Mason giggled quietly as they ate. Rosalie merely sniffed disdainfully from her seat beside her mate, rolling her tawny eyes at the redhead childish actions.

"Come on, Emmett, we should get going." The blonde stated drily as she gracefully stood, pressing a quick kiss to Mason's head, "Bye, sweetie, we'll see you later, alright?"

"Kay, bye, Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett." The little hybrid boy mumbled through a mouthful of food, earning a disgusted and amused look from his adopted sister.

"See ya, kiddo." Emmett replied and he ruffled Mason's curly brown-bronze hair, then he followed his mate out of the house.

The kitchen was silent for several moments, the only sounds coming Sunny as she prepared lunch for herself and the five other adults in the room while Lily and Mason ate their grilled cheese.

"So…" The redhead drawled lengthily as she turned to look at the others adults in the room.

"I have to go." Leah muttered and she hopped off the counter, heading towards the front door, "Emily and Sam are back from their honeymoon and I need to talk to him."

"Wait!" Connor called out and he hopped out of his chair and hurried after her, "I'll walk you out."

"That's really not necessary." Leah stated, looking at Sunny with wide eyes over Connor's shoulder.

The Irish girl shrugged and went back to cooking, silently telling the other woman that she was on her own.

"Nonsense, me Ma raised me t'be a gentleman." Connor replied with a grin and he gestured for Leah to walk out of the kitchen first, ignoring Sunny's loud laughter at his comment and his twin's mocking snort.

* * *

Connor walked Leah towards the front door of Sunny's house, holding it open for her as soon as they reached it. The two stood slightly awkwardly on the porch, Leah studiously avoiding his gaze while he tried to catch her eye.

"Is it really so hard fer ye t'even look at me?" The lighter MacManus twin asked quietly after several moments of trying, and failing, to catch her Leah.

He watched as she started slightly and she finally lifted her head, their eyes connecting. Connor blinked in surprise and his furrowed when he saw the nervousness, agitation, and what looked like pain in her dark brown eyes.

"Lass, 're ye alrigh'?' He asked, stepping forward and placing his hand on her shoulder gently.

Leah flinched slightly at his touch and she looked off to the side, angry at herself for being so nervous and anxious around him. The female werewolf sucked in a deep breath and squared her shoulders, lightly brushing the Irish man's hand off her shoulder.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." She stated firmly, more to reassure herself than him, "I really have to go now."

Leah turned to jump off the porch, but Connor grabbed her hand, pulling her attention towards him. She gave him a confused and exasperated look, her brow quirking in silent inquiry.

"Will I see ye again?" Connor asked, for once sounding rather unsure of himself, something that was completely out of character for the more outgoing twin.

Leah turned to look at him, the surprise clear on her face. She stared at him critically for a moment then impulsively leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. She moved away from just as quickly as she had kissed him, her hand slipping easily from his loosened grasp as he stared back at her in stunned silence.

"Sure. I'll stop by here sometime." She said with a small smirk as she hopped off the porch and began jogging towards the woods around the house, "See ya later, MacManus!"

Connor stared after her until she disappeared into the woods again, he didn't even question as to why she had run into the woods or why she didn't seem to have driving here, his mind still trying to wrap around the fact that she had actually kissed him. Even though it wasn't technically on the lips, it was still a kiss in his book. Finally coming to his senses, the blonde twin whooped and pumped a fist in the air triumphantly, a smug grin appearing on his face as he sauntered back into Sunny's house.

* * *

Unlike Connor, Leah was mentally freaking out as she ran through the woods in her human form, unwilling to phase and risk whoever was on patrol seeing her conflicted thoughts.

"Why did I do that?" She mumbled to herself, almost stopping mid-run to beat her head against a tree, "I haven't even talked to Moira _or _Sam about him and I still fucking kissed him. This imprinting shit sucks…"

The female werewolf put on a burst of speed, eager to get the conversation she was about to have with Sam out of the way. Then she'd tackle the far more daunting task of calling Moira and telling her that they couldn't be anything other than friends anymore. Life really was a bitch sometimes.

* * *

Leah reached Sam and Emily's house a little over ten minutes later, barely breaking a sweat and breathing evenly despite having run over fifteen miles. She pushed open the unlocked door, Paul's customarily irritated voice coming from the kitchen, along with Jared's and Quil's raucous laughter. As Leah walked towards the kitchen, she couldn't help but think about how hilarious and ironic it would be if Paul imprinted on Moira. He'd certainly be in for a wild ride trying to get her to like him, that was for sure.

Leah quickly shook those thoughts from her head as she entered the kitchen, her sharp brown eyes seeking out Sam's large form. He was leaning against the counter beside the stove, where Emily was, as usual, cooking or baking something.

"Sam?"

Everything went quiet as soon as she spoke and Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, and Quil all turned to look at her in surprise. It wasn't often that she came to the house unless she was reporting after patrol or Sunny was there too. Seeing the uncomfortable, but determined expression on his pack's only female werewolf's face, Sam straightened and took a step towards Leah, concern surging through him.

"What's wrong, Leah?"

Leah sucked in a deep breath to steel herself for what she was about to reveal. Exhaling slowly, she looked Sam straight in the eye.

"I imprinted."

* * *

**Author's Note: DUN-DUN-DUN! The cliffhanger strikes! XD Haha, sorry, I really couldn't resist. Next chapter will be a continuation of this one and I'll post it as soon as possible. I'll save Leah's conversation with Moira for **_**Ironic **_**and points to anyone who finds the little funny I threw into this chapter. Anyhooties, I hope y'all liked the reception and the little moment of closure between Murphy and Sunny in the beginning, it was a bit tough to write. Also I hope you guys liked Emmett and Rosalie's addition to the chapter, since I realized any of the Cullens had made an appearance in a while. So…yeah, next chapter will be up soon!**

**PS – In regards to Moira (who's from my Paul/OC story, **_**Ironic**_**) and Leah's relationship, they are really, really close friends. They're almost as close as Sunny and Leah in regards to friendship, with the only exception being that Moira doesn't know that Leah is a werewolf yet. They both love each other, but they're not **_**in love**_** with each other, kind of like the way Sunny loves Murphy, but she not **_**in love**_** with him the way she's in love with Jacob. That's the best way I can describe Moira's and Leah's rather unusual relationship/friendship.**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**PotterNinja: **

**Geekchic8428: **I know right? Poor Emily rarely gets time alone with her Sammy. Aw, I know, poor Murphy Haha, I wouldn't say Leah's a lesbian, more like bi-curious at this point. XDwas alone, but I felt bad, so I gave him his own girl to love. She's the waitress you see periodically in chapters 28, 36, and the beginning of 37. She'll be occasionally making appearances throughout the rest of the story, so Murphy won't be all on his lonesome. Anyhooties, I'm glad you liked the wedding and the POV changes in the last chapter! I hope you like this chapter and good luck at the wedding! :)

**RebornRose1992: **Haha, yeah, I figured Leah needed some lovin' too. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Elegancefantasy: **Took them long enough, right? XD I'm glad you liked the dresses, I had some major help from another reader. I would have been completely lost without her. Hehe, Connor and Leah, something tells me they won't be wearing pants all that often once the actually get together. =*.*= (- that's my starry-eyed, blushing face, by the way). Anyhooties, I'm glad you liked the little couple-y moments between the imprints and their wolves during the ceremony, I think it add a small, romantic touch to the chapter. Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

**Anon Guest: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**PhoenixAsphodel: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so far! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Woodshrew: **Haha, yup, I've made Leah into a mushy, emotional girl! Muahaha, -cough- just kidding, well sorta, she's still going to be our loveable, temperamental, bitch from hell, but now someone's (other than Sunny) is going to love her for it! Aw, don't worry about Murphy, I gave him his own girl to love, so he won't be completely alone. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Dream lighting: **Haha, really? Well, I'm glad it surprised you, I just hope it was a good surprise. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**xYaar: **Hehe, yup, dear, sweet Murphy's going to get his own girl, though it might take some time for him to actually get together with her since he's still a little hung up on Sunny right now, but he's getting over her, thankfully. I'm glad you liked the wedding in the last chapter, I was worried since I didn't really put much effort into Bella and Edward's wedding, but that might have been because I didn't like them as much as I like Sam and Emily… Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Babyboonisha: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! The wedding was probably my favorite part to write, next to Leah imprinting on Connor. That part was pretty awesome in my opinion. Connor's and Leah's relationship is definitely going to be an interesting on, probably just as interesting as Moira's and Paul's relationship in Ironic, at least when those two finally actually meet that is. Anyhooties, Moira and Leah are really, really close friends. They're almost as close as Sunny and Leah in regards to friendship, with the only exception being that Moira doesn't know that Leah is a werewolf yet. They both love each other, but they're not _in love_ with each other, you know? I'm not sure if that makes sense, but that's really the best way for me to describe it. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Teddy bear 007: **Yup, eventually Sunny and Jacob will get married, though probably not for some time, since, well Jacob's still only 16 despite the fact that he looks a lot older and really, neither of them is ready to get married quite yet. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Random2Friends: **Haha, I'm glad you liked Leah's imprinting on someone, I think she definitely deserved some love after the crap she went through with Sam and Emily. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **C: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this one too!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Wow, it's a little sad that there are so few blondes in your grade. My grade as a few bottled-blondes floating around, but not to many naturals. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Nostalgic Child: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the wedding and the short POV changes in the last chapter. Yeah, I figured she'd freak out later, when she's alone and doesn't have to worry about ruining a dress. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**LadyAmazon: **Haha, your review made me laugh, totally made my night. XD I hope you like this chapter!

**PeaceLoveHopeFaithBooks: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the wedding in the last chapter! Leah and Connor sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G XD I hope you liked this chapter!

**FreeSpiritSeeker: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Leah and Connor are definitely going to be providing everyone with a few laughs, that's for sure. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Miramisa90212: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one too!

**BookLover695: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Buahaha, that did make it kinda obvious, didn't it? XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!


	40. Chapter 40: One Scary Irish Chick

_Everything went quiet as soon as she spoke and Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, and Quil all turned to look at her in surprise. It wasn't often that she came to the house unless she was reporting after patrol or Sunny was there too. Seeing the uncomfortable, but determined expression on his pack's only female werewolf's face, Sam straightened and took a step towards Leah, concern surging through him._

"_What's wrong, Leah?"_

_Leah sucked in a deep breath to steel herself for what she was about to reveal. Exhaling slowly, she looked Sam straight in the eye._

"_I imprinted." _

* * *

"You're fucking kidding me?" Paul stated as he stared at the only female werewolf with a dumbfounded expression that was mirrored on the faces of everyone else in the kitchen.

Leah growled at the temperamental wolf, her dark eyes narrowing in annoyance. Paul growled right back at her and he almost got to his feet, but Sam's heavy hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder, keeping him in his chair.

"Are you sure, Leah?" Sam asked calmly, though his voice was slightly strained as he looked Leah in the eyes.

The female werewolf shifted slightly and glanced to the side, thinking about how everything seemed to have stopped when she saw Connor for the first time and how she had such a hard time keeping him out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Who is it?" Emily asked gently as she stepped forward, putting a dainty hand on her wolf's arm.

Leah shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest, "Sunny's friend, Connor MacManus."

"What?!" Jared squawked, seemingly finally finding his voice and he looked between Sam and Leah with wide-eyes, "No offense, Leah, but I didn't think it was even possible for you to imprint. You know because of the whole reproduction thing…"

Sam rubbed his eyes with one hand and sighed, trying to ignore that it actually hurt him a little that Leah had imprinted. He loved Emily, she was his everything, but he wouldn't deny that a small part of him cared deeply for Leah still, even though it wasn't the same way he used to care about her.

"That was just a theory Jared. We don't know why we imprint, all we have are theories." The alpha wolf muttered drily then he looked over at Leah again, "Have you told him yet?"

"No." Leah replied flatly, "I've been avoiding him since it happened."

"When did it happen?" Kim asked curiously and her brow furrowed slightly when Leah shifted uncomfortable.

"The day of the wedding, when we were getting ready at Sunny's house." The female werewolf mumbled and she rubbed the back of her neck.

"What?" Sam growled, suddenly furious that she had waited this long to tell him, "This happened a week ago and you didn't tell me? Who else knows?"

Leah shrugged and crossed her arms tighter, "Sunny, because she was there when it happened, and Jacob had suspicions, but he wasn't sure until today."

Sam growled again and Leah gave him a sharp look of irritation.

"Don't fucking growl at me, Sam." She snapped harshly, "I didn't fucking tell you because you and Emily didn't need to deal with that shit on your wedding day."

Emily stepped around her new husband and approached her cousin, ignoring the soft snarl that escaped Sam.

"That was very considerate of you Leah, thank you." The scarred woman stated softly then she hugged Leah, causing her to tense, "I'm so happy for you. Connor seems like a good man."

Leah coughed and awkwardly patted Emily's pat, fidgeting slightly until the other woman stepped back.

"Yeah, well, I have to go now." She mumbled and turned to leave, but Sam's voice stopped her.

"Don't Leah."

The female werewolf tensed as the as the alpha command rolled over her, freezing her in her tracks.

"Jared, Paul, let's go." Sam ordered in a deadly calm voice that had the two wolves scrambling out of their chairs, "Quil, stay with the girls. Let's go, Leah."

The alpha stalked out of the house through the backdoor, Paul and Jared hurrying after him. Emily bit her lip worriedly, her dark brown eyes wide as she stared after her husband then she looked at her unmoving cousin. Leah's fists were clenching and unclenching slowly, her shoulders tense as she tried to fit Sam's orders.

"Now Leah!"

Reluctantly, the female werewolf trudged out of the house through the back door, a grim expression on her face. Kim and Emily exchanged worried looks and even Quil looked at the closed door with an uncertain expression.

* * *

Sam led Jared, Paul and Leah into the forest that bordered the backyard of his house. Once they were all hidden in the trees, he turned to face Leah with Jared and Paul standing slightly behind and on either side of him. Leah glared back at him defiantly, her chin tilted challengingly.

"What do you want, Sam?" She growled angrily, her fists still clenching and unclenching, "I need to go."

"Go where?" Sam demanded in a rumbling growl that had Jared and Paul shifting uncomfortably behind him, "You've been hiding things, Leah, and I'm tired of it. What the hell is going with you?"

"That's none of your damn business, Uley!" Leah snarled at him aggressively, "You don't own me, Sam. I'm not your fucking imprint, I'm not _anything _you! Back the fuck off!"

"That's not true and you know it, Leah." He retorted just as aggressively, "You're part of my pack, that means whatever is going on with you is my damn business!"

"If I had a fucking choice, I wouldn't be part of your pack!"

Sam recoiled slightly and he glared at her, a subtly trembling began to shake his large form. Leah tensed and shifted onto the balls on her feet, ready to phase and run away if she needed to.

"Sam, man, maybe you should just let it go…" Jared suggested quietly and he flinched when Sam growled lowly at him in reply.

"Phase now." Sam ordered, the alpha command causing not only Leah to shudder, but Jared and Paul as well.

Leah phased unwillingly without bothering to take off her clothes. Indignation and fury coursed through her veins as she became a wolf, Sam, Jared, and Paul following suit a moment later.

'_Sam?' _Seth called out through the mental link, followed by Collin and Brady's confused thoughts.

'_All of you phase back, __**now**__.' _Sam barked firmly and after a moment of hesitation, the three youngest pack members' minds disappeared from the link as they returned to their human forms.

Leah tensed and steeled her mind when she felt Sam's thoughts brush her own, her instinctual barriers of bitterness and anger coming up to protect her real thoughts.

'_Leah…' _Sam's voice reverberated through her skull, the order was obvious, and Leah snarled mentally as she grudgingly let go of the mental defenses she had managed to create for herself.

Sam's snarled curse along with Paul's and Jared choked noises of shock filled her head as the memories and thoughts she kept so carefully hidden were revealed. The nights and days she spent had spent with Moira at her apartment, the bar, or her own house, the three men saw it all.

'_What the fuck, Leah?' _Paul asked in shock as a particularly graphic memory surfaced, _'I had no idea you swung that way…'_

'_Fuck you, Lahote.'_

'_Any time, as long as you bring that babe with you.'_

Leah snarled and lunged at him, but Sam intercepted her, easily knocking her away from the other temperamental wolf.

'_Knock it off!' _He snarled and he faced Leah as she rolled to her feet, her dark eyes and her thoughts full of unconcealed rage, _'Who the hell is this woman, Leah?'_

'_Why are you even bothering to ask, Sam?' _Leah demanded caustically, genuine bitterness coating her words, _'You can just read my thoughts, not like I have a fucking choice in the matter either way.'_

'_Leah…' _Sam said quietly and there was a small amount of regret in his voice as he looked at the woman he used to love.

He hadn't wanted to hurt her again, but she was hiding things from him and the rest of the pack. First, she didn't tell him she had imprinted until a week later and now he's just barely discovering that she was in a sexual relationship with another woman, a relationship that had apparently been going on right under his nose for a while.

'_Fuck you, Sam, you're a fucking bastard.' _She hissed and she spun around, darting away from him and towards her home,

'_Leah, get back here!' _Sam called out, but without the infliction of the alpha voice.

'_Leave me the fuck alone, Sam! I __**hate**__ you!'_

Sam recoiled and sighed as heavily as he could in wolf form. Jared and Paul walked up beside him, Jared nudging his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. It was only a few moments later that they felt Leah's mind disappear from the mental link the pack shared, signaling that she had phased back to human form.

'_Come on, Sam.' _Paul grunted quietly, _'Emily's probably worrying herself sick.'_

Sam grunted and the three phased back, pulling on their cutoffs then they jogged back to his house where his new wife was waiting for him.

* * *

Sam had just settled down heavily into chair in the kitchen after explaining everything that happened with Leah to Emily when Sunny came bursting through the front door. Her face was flushed and her green eyes were hard as emeralds, flashing dangerously as she entered the kitchen and spotted Sam. Jacob and Embry, with Mason and Lily in their arms, trailed after her warily. Sam got to his feet, his brow furrowing as he looked at the spitting-mad redhead glaring at him.

"WHAT TH' BLEEDIN' FUCK DID YE DO T'LEAH, YE BASTARD?!" The redhead all but roared as she came stomped up to the much larger man and she jabbed him in the chest with a finger.

"Sunny…" Jacob said cautiously as he sat Mason down, silently gesturing for Embry to take him and Lily into the living room.

Embry quickly led the two children into the living room, turning on a cartoon then he returned to the kitchen, moving to stand beside Quil near the kitchen table, where Paul, Kim, Jared, and Emily were sitting.

"NO!" Sunny shouted and she pointing a finger Sam's face, "Thirty minutes ago, Seth came burstin' into me house, ravin' 'bout ye, Jared, an' Paul interrogatin' his sister! _**What**__**th' fuck did ye do?!**_"

He just stared at her silently for a moment then he looked over her head at Jacob. Sunny twisted and the anger she felt increased when she saw the two of them seemed to be having a silent conversation that she wasn't allowed in one. Jacob suddenly stepped forward and grabbed Sunny's hand in his much larger one, tugging her back towards the front door gently.

"C'mon, Sunny, you need to calm down before you say something you'll regret.

"Fuck tha'!" The Irish girl yelled and she wrenched her hand out of Jacob's grasp, whirling around to fix Sam with a piercing glare, "I swear t'fuckin' God Samuel Uley, if ye fuckin' hurt Leah, I'll won' even bother t'beat ye wit' a baseball bat, I'll just shove it up yer fuckin' arse!"

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Sam said it so quietly that Sunny almost missed it, but she did hear him and she glared at him furiously.

"Aye, didn' fuckin' stop ye from doin' it though, now did it?" She spat disdainfully.

"She was hiding things from me, Sunny!" Sam finally snapped and he glared down at the slightly shorter redhead, "She was hiding things from me and from the pack!"

"Tha's because it was none o' yer damn business!" Sunny shouted back at him, her hands on her wide hips, "Most o' ye don' even want her 'round anyway an' whose fault is tha', hmm? None o' ye understand what it must have been like bein' stuck inside yer Goddamned head, havin' to constantly listen t'ye think 'bout how great Emily is an' how much ye love her! Tha' fuckin' killed her inside! An' none o' ye helped, because all ye thought she was bein' an overdramatic, bitter bitch tha' needed t'get over it! Well, newsflash, jackass, she found a way t'get over it!"

Sam, Jared, Quil, Jacob, Embry, and even Paul flinched slightly at her words. They were true, they hadn't really thought about how hard it must have been for Leah, the only one who might have had an inkling of the pain she must have felt, would be Jacob. He'd had to deal with Bella choosing Edward over him, but at least he didn't have to constantly hear her thoughts on how much she loved the Edward over him, like Leah had to ever since she phased. Emily blinked and looked down, feeling both sad and ashamed that she hadn't tried to do something more for her cousin. They used to be close, like sisters, but then Sam phased and imprinted on her, breaking Leah's heart. And to be stuck inside Sam's head, to hear his thoughts and see his memories must of have been so hard for her.

Sunny sucked in a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at Sam, "Aye, she was in a sexual relationship wit' a woman. I've met her, her name's Moira Seeker, she owns a bar in Port Angeles called Th' Whiskey Run, Leah an' I took Emily an' Kim there fer Emily's bachelorette party. Ye want t'know why she didn' tell any o' ye 'bout Moira?"

The redhead didn't wait for him to respond, "She didn' want t'risk one o' th' boys imprintin' on her. She didn' want t'lose another person she cared 'bout t'yer the weird-ass magic juju tha' is imprintin'. Leah jus' wanted someone t'call her own fer a little bit, someone tha' cared 'bout an' understood th' pain she was goin' through. Tha' person jus' happened t'be Moira."

Sunny fell silent and crossed her arms over her chest, staring at Sam with an expression that dared him to deny or refute everything she had just said. The alpha wolf stared back at her silently for several moments then he heaved a defeated sigh and rubbed his face with both hands.

"You really know how to make a guy feel like an ass, you know that, Sunny?" He mumbled wryly as he let his hands drop to his sides, "You're right, we didn't understand what Leah was going through and I doubt we ever will. I was wrong to order her to tell me what was going on, I could have gone about that differently."

"Th' fuck ye tellin' me tha' fer?" Sunny stated drily and she rolled her eyes heavenward, "'m not th' one ye need t'be apologizin' to Sam."

Sam nodded and went to grab the phone, but the redhead put a hand on his arm.

"I'd recommend waitin' fer her t'cool off before ye call her." She suggested with a quirked brow, "She's likely t'either not answer or rip yer head off."

Emily stepped forward then and wrapped her arms around her wolf, "Sunny's right, Sam. Give Leah a little time to cool off before you apologize. You both need it."

"Alright." Sam agreed with a heavy sigh and he wrapped his arms around Emily's shoulder.

"Great!" Sunny exclaimed, suddenly back to her cheery self and not the vicious harpy she had been a moment ago, "Well, now tha' tha's over, we're goin' t'go back home. See ye all t'morrow!"

The pack members in the kitchen, plus Kim and Emily watched as the Irish girl skipped out of the kitchen and into the living room to get her kids.

"I almost feel bad for you, man." Paul commented with a snort as he looked over at Jacob, "She is one scary Irish chick."

Jacob grunted in reply and ran a hand through his long hair as he shuffled out of the house after his imprint. Paul was right, Sunny was scary when she was pissed off.

* * *

Sunny quietly cleaned up the kitchen after dinner, her cordless house phone pressed to her hear as she waited quietly for Leah to either pick up her cellphone or for it to go to voicemail. She had decided to call her friend and check up on her while Jacob was putting Mason and Lily to bed.

"_Hello?"_

The Irish girl nearly sighed in relief when she heard Leah's voice on the other line.

"Hey, love."

"_Sunny? What's up?" _Leah asked in a curious and tired tone.

"Jus' callin' t'check up on ye, lass." Sunny replied lightly as she put a plate on the drying rack, "Seth came burstin' in t'me house a few hours ago, rantin' 'bout Sam interrogatin' ye wit' Jared an' Paul. Figured shit was hittin' th' fan an' I rushed over t'Sam's house."

"_Oh…"_

"Hmm…" The redhead hummed as she used her shoulder to hold the phone to her hear as she scrubbed a particularly difficult stain, "Gave Sam quite th' bollockin' when I got there, would have made me Ma proud, 'm sure. He said he was goin' t'apologize after ye both cooled down."

"_And you wanted to call and check up on me." _Leah asked and Sunny could hear the fond amusement in her voice.

Sunny switched the phone to her other ear, "'Course I did, love, yer like th' older sister I always wanted. I'd take a bullet fer ye, hell I'd shoot someone fer ye, if ye wanted me to."

She heard Leah laugh and Sunny smiled faintly at the sound.

"Seriously, though, is everythin' alrigh'?"

"_Yeah, Sunny, everything's fine." _Leah replied quietly, _"Moira and I talked, I told her that I found someone that I really cared about and she understood. I'm spending the night with her and she's going to drop me off tomorrow. I'm thinking about introducing her to everyone, figured I might as well get it over with and all."_

"Tha's a great idea, ye two'll have t'tell me everything t'morrow." The redhead stated teasingly, "An' then I can call Conn over an' ye two can get t'know each other."

"_You're hilarious." _Leah said drily and Sunny laughed quietly, _"I better go, I'm exhausted."_

"Aye, I bet ye 're. I'll talk t'ye t'morrow."

"_Kay, bye, Sunny."_

"Bye." Sunny replied then she hit the disconnect button and walked over to the wall, putting the phone back into its cradle.

"How's she doing?"

The Irish girl jumped slightly and whirled around to glare at Jacob indignantly, sticking her tongue out at him when he smiled cheekily at her from where he was leaning against the kitchen entryway. Sunny rolled her eyes and shuffled over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist when he straightened, his arms curling around her.

"She's doin' alrigh'." She remarked in response to his question and she rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him from under her lashes, "Ye might get t'meet Moira t'morrow, Leah said she migh' bring her 'round."

"That's great." He mumbled and he kissed her gently, apparently more interested in not talking at the moment.

Sunny giggled lightly against his mouth and she kissed him back contentedly. His arms tightened around for a moment then he swept her off her feet, chuckling lowly when she gave a quiet, indignant squeal of protest. Jacob kissed her lips quickly as he walked down the hall to their room, setting her back on her feet so she could change into pajamas. Sunny changed quickly and she dove under the light blanket, sleepily curling herself up against Jacob's warm side when he lay down beside her. The two drifted off to sleep a few moments later, happy in each other's arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: Stupid Sam, Y U HAVE TO ACT LIKE A DICK SOMETIMES?! Anyhooties, this chapter was kinda interesting to write, since I don't think I spent an extensive amount of time on Sam's character before, so I hope he was OOC or anything. And I hope his reaction wasn't too ridiculous, but for some reason I could picture him getting upset that Leah didn't tell him she imprinted, which would then lead him to believe that she's hiding other things and of course, he's going to want to know what else she's hiding. But that's just me, you guys might think differently, so I'd like your opinions on his reaction. Anyhooties, who liked Sunny's rant? I personally loved it, Pissed Off Sunny is a fun Sunny to write, and I think her screaming at Sam shows just how much she cares about Leah. Oh yeah, Leah's conversation with Moira is going to be featured in **_**Ironic, **_**possible chapter 5, which will also sort of coincide with the next chapter, so stay tuned for both of those updates!**

**PS – On a completely different note, might, **_**might**_**, start either a Walking Dead (Daryl/OC) story or a King Arthur (the 2004 movie & it'll be Tristan/OC&Dagonet/OC) story. I haven't decided which one yet, but I've had these ideas floating around him my head for a while and they're driving me crazy right now, so if I **_**do**_** post either one, Always Sunny and Ironic will still be regularly updated but probably not every single day like usually, more like every other day. I just wanted to give all of my lovely readers a quick heads up. Now onto the specials thanks and mentions!**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Eh, Sam is Sam, he seems like a bit of a control freak to me. I'm sure he is happy that she's going to be happy now, but he's also kinda upset that she didn't tell him right away, you know? And no, the twins have not really noticed Mason's growth all that much, since Sunny is pretty good at having him with the Cullens whenever they're over, but don't worry, they'll be noticing something's a little off soon enough. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**BookLover695: **Well, he certain flipped his lid, though it wasn't really about Leah imprinting…And yes, Leah's relationship with Mo has come into the light and our favorite bar owner is possibly going to be making an appearance in front of the pack in the next chapter! Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**xYaar: **Haha, sorry about the cliffhanger, I couldn't resist. XD Yay for Murphy, he won't be lonely! –happy dance- Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Dream lighting: **I'm glad you think Leah and Connor would make a good couple. Leah's not necessarily fighting the imprint, but she is confused about everything. She never expected to imprint and she was in a 'relationship' with someone else at the time, so she's wasn't sure what to do and needed some time to think. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**FreeSpiritSeeker: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Haha, I'm glad my stories can make you laugh too. :) Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Nostalgic Child: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just couldn't resist. XD Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

**Teddy Bear 007: **Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Haha, I completely understand that, most of my friends aren't even blonde and they have more 'blonde moments' than I do. XD Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

**Vixen Fox: **Sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for the clifferhanger in the last one!

**Anon Guest: **Thanks, I hope you like this chapter too!

**Elegancefantasy: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Haha, I'll be having Mariah making a few more appearances with Murphy in some later chapters, maybe have them, Jacob/Sunny, Leah/Connor, and Moira/Paul go on a group date or something. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Babyboonisha: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Hehe, I thought it would be just like Sunny to force Leah to dance with Connor. Ah, yes, Murphy's and Sunny's previous relationship, I'm probably going to post some one-shots/drabbles for them in the _Always Sunny: Drabbles, Oneshots, and Deleted Scenes_ story I have up, that way readers can get a more in depth view of their previous relationship. Anyhooties, no real thoughts on Leah imprinting from the pack, other than shock at the moment, next chapter I'll try to give each pack member a chance to say what they think about the whole thing. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**PotterNinja: **What?! I must go and investigate this strange occurrence! –runs to check the last chapter's special mentions- Le gasp! You're right! Stupid Microsoft is hijacking my special mentions again, grrr… I'll answer both of your reviews now, so sorry about that, Microsoft is being a butt-munch right now. Now for your last review: I wouldn't necessarily say Leah's a lesbian, more like bi-curious, Moira is the first and only woman she's 'been with' in that sense. And sorry again for the blank special mentions! Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**SkylerStorm94: **Er, is that good or bad?

**Rasheedah2907: **Haha, I know right? Him and Sunny will start tagging team the pack with the dog jokes, it's gonna be hilarious. XD

**Wrecker Radioactive: **-gigglesnort- I think Sam is too manly to faint, though the mental image of him doing so made me laugh so hard, I almost fell out of my chair. Sorry he didn't faint, he did kinda freak out though! Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Aw, that's too bad about the wedding, I hope you get better soon! As for Sam and Leah, their first conversation didn't go so smoothly, but the next one will be a bit better… I hope, at least…Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Anon Guest/****LoveSunnyLikeEveryoneSaneC;: **Haha, thanks! I'm glad you like the story and Sunny so far! I hope you like this chapter too!


	41. Chapter 41: Unexpected Surprises

Sunny stood at the stove in her kitchen, cooking breakfast for herself, Jacob, Lily, and Mason, as well as Leah and Moira when they arrived. The redhead hummed cheerfully as she prance around the kitchen, much to Jacob's amusement, who was watching her from the table where he was sitting with Lily and Mason.

"How much coffee did you have, Sunshine?" The werewolf asked amusedly as he watched his imprint practically bounce in place as she cooked the bacon she had just retrieved from the fridge.

"None." The Irish girl replied indignantly as she turned to pout at her wolf.

Jacob quirked a brow at her and she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, two cups." She mumbled and she huffed again when his brow rose higher, "Alrigh' maybe 'twas three or four."

Jacob chucked quietly and got to his feet, walking over to the pouting redhead. He plucked the mug of coffee off the counter and moved it away from his imprint, grinning at her irritated look.

"I think you've had enough, hun." He commented playfully as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "If you drink anymore you'll bounce right out of your skin."

Sunny scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at him in reply, though she willingly leaned against him when he pulled her closer to him. Jacob chuckled again then he ducked his head and pressed a warm kiss to her lips. The Irish girl sighed quietly through her nose and kissed him back, her arms unconsciously coming up to wrap around his neck.

"Ewww…" Mason whined and he wrinkled his little button nose in disgust as he watched his adoptive parents kiss each other.

Lily swatted him with a giggle, giving him a stern look, "Shush up, Mace. They're in love, they're s'possed to kiss, dummy."

"So? It's still gross." Mason replied with disdainful sniff he no doubt learned from his Aunt Rosalie, "This is the kitchen, we eat in here."

Lily stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation and the little hybrid boy made a face at his adoptive sister and rolled his eyes, the action looking slightly odd with his eight year old appearance. Sunny giggled quietly and broke the kiss with Jacob as she turned to look at her two kids, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Sorry, Mace." She apologized with a grin, "No more kissing in the kitchen, promise."

The green-eyed boy nodded with serious expression, "Okay."

Jacob sighed in mock disappointment then he grinned at his imprint and quickly pecked her lips, laughing at Mason disgruntled groan.

"Dad!"

"Alright, alright." Jacob said and he moved away from Sunny, allowing her to continue cooking breakfast, as he sat back down at the table and ruffled Mason's wild brown-bronze curls, "No more kissing in the kitchen… At least when you're in here."

Sunny and Jacob laughed when Mason groaned and buried his face him arms. Lily giggled and patted her brother's back with mock sympathy. The Irish girl shook her head fondly and went back to cooking the bacon.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the mismatched family heard the front door open and two people walk inside, the door closing a moment later.

"Sunny?" They heard Leah call out questioningly, "Mo's here!"

An excited grin appeared on Sunny's face and she almost started bouncing again.

"In th' kitchen!" She called out only to curse a moment later when some hot bacon grease landed on her arm, "Bleedin' hell! Stupid bacon grease!"

Sunny glared mutinously at the bacon frying in the pan, her spatula held almost threateningly in her hand. She glanced over her shoulder quickly and saw Leah walk into the kitchen with Moira lingering behind her. The female werewolf dropped a kiss Lily's and Mason's heads then she sat down behind the four year old girl and across from Mason. Sunny noticed Moira hovering in the doorway, her ice blue eyes looking first at Lily, then Mason, and finally coming to rest of Jacob sitting calmly in his own chair and the redhead turned slightly to look at her friend.

"Ye can sit down, Mo." The Irish girl stated with a small smile and she gestured towards her wolf and kids, "I promise Jacob doesn' bite, th' kids migh' be a gamble though."

"Mama!" Lily protested with an indignant look at her surrogate mother, "I don't bite people!"

"That's what I'm supposed to do!" Mason quipped a moment later with grin and a snicker.

Sunny's eyes went wide and she choked back a laugh at her adopted son's somewhat accurate comment while Leah and Jacob stared at the little hybrid boy with dumbfounded expressions on their face. Mason looked back at them with innocent green eyes and a mischievous smile playing at his lips, Lily giggling quietly beside him. Sunny looked away from her son and saw the confused expression on Moira's face, her dark brow quirked curiously. Thankfully though, she didn't ask what Mason had meant as she took the open seat beside Leah and across from Jacob.

"Alrigh'." The Irish girl coughed as she hid a grin by turning back to the stove, taking the hot pan off the burner then she pranced over to stand behind Jacob, putting her hand on his broad shoulder, "Moira, this is me boyfriend, Jacob Black. Love, this is Moira Seeker, say hi."

"It's nice to meet you, Moira." Her wolf said with a polite smile as he held his hand out to the tattooed woman sitting across from him.

"You too." Moira replied just as politely as her tattooed hand was dwarfed by Jacob's large one, then she turned her attention to the redhead's children once he had let her hand go, "And what are your names?"

Lily smiled sweetly at the older woman, "I'm Lily. This is my brother, Mason, though me and Claire call him Mace."

"Hi." Mason greeted Moira, waving slightly with a shy smile on his cherubic face, "You have pretty eyes Miss Moira."

Sunny grinned to herself when she saw her sometimes taciturn friend's glacial blue eyes soften considerably as she looked at the two. Apparently, the rough-and-tough bartender was no match for Lily and Mason's cuteness, not that Sunny was surprised. They could make a grizzly bear fall in love with them if they had a mind to.

"Thank you," The bar owner said in a gentle voice, "That's very nice of both of you to say. You two can just call me Mo, okay? None of that Miss Moira nonsense."

Lily and Mason nodded eagerly and Sunny smiled happily, glad that they seemed to like Moira already. Humming quietly to herself, the redhead bounced back over to the stove to finish breakfast, listening contented as her kids happily questioned Moira about her tattoos and piercings, Jacob and Leah occasionally throwing in a comment here or there.

* * *

Sunny gathered the dishes after breakfast, dumping in the sink and mentally telling herself that she'll do them later when she got back home. Whistling a jaunty tune to herself, the redhead shuffled down the hall toward Mason and Lily's bedroom to check to see if they were both ready. It had been decided over breakfast that it would be best to introduce Moira to the rest of the pack at the beach, since the sun was out and it was a surprisingly warm day for the middle of December in Washington. She waved slightly to Jacob, Leah, and Moira, who were waiting in the living room, talking quietly to each other.

"Loves? 're ye two 'bout ready t'go?" Sunny asked as she poked her head into her kids' room, stifling a smile when she saw Lily sitting on Mason's back with her thin arms crossed over her chest and an annoyed look on her elfin face, "Everythin' alrigh' in here?"

Mason lifted his head and gave his mother an exasperated look, both of them very aware that if he wanted to, he could have easily tossed his much smaller and weaker sister off him without any trouble. Sunny smiled at him, proud that he hadn't used his super-strength to push his sister off his back. Though how she managed to get him flat on his stomach in the first place was a mysterious to the redhead.

"No," Lily huffed and she uncrossed her arms to poke the back of Mason's head, a scowl on her face, "Mason took my sand bucket and wouldn't give it back."

"So ye decided t'sit on him?"

"Well, no," The little girl mumbled and she scratched her head lightly, "I tackled him when he turned around first, then I sat on him when he didn't give me my bucket back."

Sunny looked down and spotted the bucket resting on its side near the door. Shaking her head slightly, she plucked it off the ground and held it out to her four year old.

"Well, I have th' bucket now, an' if ye two want t'go t'th' beach then ye better get off yer brother, missy." Sunny stated with mock sternness, stifling a smile when Lily jumped off her brother's back and snatched the bucket from her hand with a gleeful smile, "An' ye, Mason, stop antagonizin' yer sister."

"Yes, Ma." Mason mumbled sheepishly, rolling his eyes with fond exasperation when Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

The little girl quickly pulled her tongue back in her mouth when her mother cuffed her gently upside the head.

"None o' tha' now, girlie. Don' be instigatin' trouble, ye hear?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Good." Sunny said approvingly and she patted Lily on the top of the head lightly, "Finished gettin' ready then come in t'th' livin' room so we can go."

"Yes ma'am!" The two chorused and Sunny chuckled quietly as she walked out of the room, back towards the living room.

Jacob smiled and pulled her into his lap when she walked over to the couch. He pressed an affectionate kiss to her cheek then rested his chin on her shoulder contented as she leaned against his chest.

"Kids ready yet?" Leah asked from her spot in one of the armchairs in the living room, Moira sitting casually on the arm of the chair with her arms crossed loosely over her chest.

"Almost." The Irish girl replied and she grinned in amusement, "There was a brief altercation involvin' a sand bucket an' Lily tacklin' Mason t'th' ground then sittin' on him, but it's all cleared up now."

"Er, what?" Jacob asked in bemusement and he looked at his imprint with a quirked brow.

"Mason took Lily's sand bucket an' he wouldn't give it back." Sunny explained nonchalantly, the smile still on her lips, "So, Lily tackled him t'th' ground when his back was turned an' she sat on his back when he still wouldn' give her th' bucket back."

"Atta girl." Moira snickered.

"She takes after me," Sunny stated with a proud grin and she pointed at herself with her thumb, "Scrappy little thing tha' she is."

Before any of the other three adults could answer, Lily and Mason raced into the living room, their small beach bags in their hands and eager expressions on their young faces.

"We're ready, Mama." Lily chirped as she rocked back-and-forth on her heels impatiently, "Can we go now? I wanna see Embry!"

Sunny laughed and got to her feet, Jacob standing up behind her a moment later while Moira and Leah stood as well.

"Alrigh', kiddos, go get yer coats from th' closet then wait by th' door, aye?" She stated, smiling in amusement as the two kids gave gleeful shouts and raced towards the front door then she turned to look at Leah and Moira with a curious expression, "Ye two goin' t'ride in Leah's truck or do ye want t'ride wit' us?"

Leah and Moira looked at each, the tattooed woman shrugging one shoulder to expresses that she didn't care which vehicle they took.

"We'll take the truck, that way we don't have to make two trips." Leah replied and Sunny nodded in assent.

"Mama!"

Sunny chuckled at Lily's impatient shout from the door, sharing an amused look with her wolf as the four adults walked towards the front door.

"We're comin', loves!" She called back as she grabbed her purse and keys from the small table in the front hallway, then she grabbed her coat from the closet, "Go get in th' car, 'tis unlocked."

Lily and Mason were already running towards the van before Sunny had even finished her sentence, causing the redhead and Jacob to laugh at their excitement.

"I'll call th' others an' tell 'em t'meet us at th' beach, alrigh'?" Sunny suggested as she walked towards the truck with Leah and Moira while Jacob went to get the kids settled in the van.

"Sure." Leah agreed with a nod and she hugged the redhead quickly, "Thanks for helping with this Sunny, you really didn't have to."

The Irish girl waved her hand dismissively when Leah let her go, "Don' mention it, lass, yer my friend an' I try t'always help me friends out."

"That's what makes you such a great friend, Daffy." Moira stated fondly as she hugged the tall redhead then got into the van with Leah, "See you at the beach, babe."

Sunny waved as Leah pulled out of the driveway and drove in the direction of La Push. Once again whistling happily, the redhead skipped over to the passenger side of the van and climbed in, Jacob pulling out of the driveway as soon as she was buckled.

"I have bet this is goin' t'be interestin'." She stated with a gleeful grin and Jacob chuckled quietly, reaching over to take her hand in his as he drove.

"I'm taking that bet."

* * *

Jacob parked the van in beach's parking lot thirty minutes later and Sunny eagerly hopped out, throwing open the side door for Lily and Mason.

"Embry!" Lily screeched and she took off towards the laughing werewolf as soon as she was out of the car.

Mason giggled quietly as he stepped out of the car and he took Sunny's hand in his. Jacob made an irritated noise as he walked around the van, the duffel bag full of their beach supplies in his hand, and he glared over at Embry, who was twirling Lily around in his arms.

"Oh stop it." Sunny chided playfully and she nudged him with her hip as they walked over to their friends, Mason happily swinging their hands as they walked, "He's not goin' t'hurt her, ye oaf."

"So?" Jacob huffed, but he smiled ruefully at the stern look she gave him, "Fine, fine."

"Good boy."

Jacob snorted quietly as he followed his imprint and adopted son over to their friends, dropping the duffel bag on the blanket that had been spread out by Emily.

"Is Leah coming?" Sam asked as soon as he walked over to the redhead, causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"Gee, it's nice t'see ye too, Sam." She drawled sarcastically then she smiled at his sheepish expression, "Aye, she an' Mo 're on their way here. 'm goin' t'assume tha' they stopped by Leah's house so she can change or somethin'."

Paul opened his mouth, no doubt to make a perverted comment since he and the rest of the pack knew about the relationship Leah had with the mysterious Moira.

"Don' even think 'bout it, Lahote." The redhead stated threateningly, giving him a look that had him shutting his mouth with a soft click.

The temperamental wolf huffed and crossed his thick arms over his chest, almost pouting as he glared at the ocean. Sunny gave him a cheeky smile then she turned her attention to the rest of the boys.

"Now, ye lot be nice." She said with playful sternness, "'m not goin' t'protect ye from Mo if ye piss her off."

Paul scoffed and rolled his eyes, but he didn't say anything as he continued to sulk. Jared chuckled and slapped his friend on the back.

"Don't sulk, man, we all know nothing's scarier than Sunny."

Paul growled and tackled his best friend, the two wrestling around on the beach while the other boys and Sunny cheered them on, Emily and Kim laughing from the blanket and Lily, Mason, and Claire giggling quietly as they played in the sand. None of them noticed the two woman walking approaching them from the parking lot.

"Kick his arse, Jared!" The Irish girl hollered with a laugh and she punched her fist in the air as Jared pinned Paul.

"Get off me, you fucking asshole!" Paul shouted in annoyance as he struggled to get Jared off his back.

Jared laughed and kept Paul pinned to the ground, laughing harder when Paul began cursing him out.

"Wow, he seems like a jackass."

Sunny yelped loudly and whirled around, her green eyes wide as she looked at Leah and Moira standing behind the group, identical bemused expressions on their faces.

"Ye scared th' crap out o' me!" She squawked indignantly and she pointed at the two women accusingly, "How long were ye two standin' there?"

"Long enough to realize that you don't have as much of a potty mouth as I thought." Moira replied with a smirk, one brow lifting slightly in amusement.

Sunny opened her mouth to retort, but clicked it shut a moment later when she couldn't think of anything, her brow furrowing in agitation.

"Yeah, well…" She huffed, crossing her arms and pouting slightly at the amused look on Moira's face, "Shuddap, Mo."

"The fuck is going on?" Paul demanded, unable to see anything since Jared still had him pinned to the ground and his head was facing the other way, "Jared get your fat ass off me!"

Jared shook his head quickly and jumped to his feet, still unable to tear his stunned gaze away from the tall, copper-skinned, tattooed woman standing beside Leah. Sunny noticed the way Moira looked back at the boys with a mocking expression, her lips pulled into a sardonic smile and her blue eyes cool as ice.

"What the hell are you guys staring at?" Paul grunted in annoyance as he got to his feet, a scowl on his face dusted the sand off his body.

* * *

"That would be me." A sensually husky voice drawled drily and Paul scowled harder in annoyance.

"Who the fuck are…" Paul started to snarl only to trail off in shock as he got his first look of the woman that had spoken.

Dark brown eyes met ice blue and Paul suddenly felt like he'd been sucker punched in the stomach, the breath his lungs in a quiet whoosh. The world seemed to shift and all he saw was the woman standing beside Leah with her arms crossed and a sarcastically pleasant expression on her beautiful face. Paul stared at her, his brown eyes looking her over, from head-to-toe. She was tall, probably only two inches or so shorter than Sunny's six-foot-three, and she had crow black, pin-straight hair that fell all the way down to her mid-thigh, forming a silky curtain around her curvaceous figure. Her copper-skin was almost completely hidden by the intricate tattoos that adored her body, from her neck all the way down to her feet.

Paul slowly lifted his eyes from her feet all the back up to her eyes and he once again felt like the breath had been punched out of him when he met those startling glacial blue eyes that looked wrong and somehow utterly right in that oh-so-Native-American face, eyes that were staring at him like he was a rather interesting insect. Realization of had just happened slammed into Paul so hard, his knees actually went a little weak.

"Son of a mother fucking bitch!"

* * *

Sunny and the rest of the pack and imprints looked between Paul and Moira in shocked silence, unable to wrap their minds around the fact that Paul Lahote, womanizer extraordinaire had just imprinted on the woman Leah had previously been in a sexual relationship with.

"Mary Mother o' God!" The Irish girl squeaked quietly and she clasped her hands over her mouth, having to stifle the urge to jump around excitedly, "Oh my God, oh my God!"

Paul was still staring at Moira like she was a gift from the Lord himself, but suddenly his eyes went wide and his slack-jawed expression changed to barely suppressed rage.

"Son of a mother fucking bitch!" Paul swore loudly and violently, his body beginning to tremble.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Moira snarled in response, her ice blue eyes flashing dangerously as she took a step towards him.

"Oh no." The Irish girl gasped and she lurched forward, grabbing Moira by the shoulders to keep her from tackling Paul to the ground, "Jacob! Sam! Do somethin' ye bleedin' idiots!"

Sunny's nervous shout seemed to snap the boys and Leah out of the daze the had been in and suddenly they were all rushing towards Paul, who's trembling had gotten worse, his dark eyes shifting wildly and burning with anger.

"Get him out of here!" Jacob roared, moving unconsciously to stand protectively in front of Sunny and, inconsequentially Moira as well, "Get him to the forest!"

Jared, Quil, and Embry scrambled to grab Paul and drag him towards the woods that lined the edge of the beach several yards away.

"Seth, Brady, and Collin, you three stay with the girls and kids." Sam barked as he turned towards the woods, just as Jared, Quil, Embry, and Paul disappeared into the trees, "Jacob, Leah, come with me, now!"

Leah ran after Sam without a thought, still slightly surprised at what had just happened. Jacob hesitated a moment, staring worriedly at Sunny.

"Go." The redhead ordered urgently as she kept Moira from storming after the boys and Leah, "I'll take care of things here. Go help Paul."

Jacob nodded once and ran after his other pack mates, leaving Sunny in charge of the other girls, the kids, and the three youngest wolves.

* * *

"Son. Of. A. Bitch!" Paul snarled and slammed his fists into a tree with each word, his mind still a whirlwind of conflicted and pissed off thoughts, "Fuck. Fuck. _**FUCK**_!"

"He seems to be taking it well…" Jacob commented drily as he, Sam, and Leah walked over to stand beside Jared, Quil, and Embry, who were watching Paul beat the crap out of the defenseless tree.

Quil and Jared snorted with laughter and Embry just shook his head, staring at Paul with a slightly worried expression. Paul was temperamental and violent pain in the ass at the best of times, but right now he looked downright pissed off and Embry was worried about his imprint, despite the fact that she was far away from the violent wolf.

"Calm down, Paul." Sam ordered steadily as he watched the most volatile wolf in the pack continue to punch the tree.

"This is fucking bullshit!" Paul shouted as he stopped hitting the tree and clenched his fists at his sides, still trembling slightly.

"Why?" Embry asked warily, "Imprinting is a good thing, Paul."

"Oh yeah, being pussy-whipped like you idiots seems fucking awesome."

"Don't be such a dick, Paul." Quil remarked lightly with an impish grin, "From what we know about this chick, you're not going to be getting _any_ type of-"

The stocky werewolf's comment was cut off by his laughter as he was forced to duck and dance when Paul lashed out at him aggressively.

"Knock it off, Quil." Sam ordered and he cuffed the younger wolf upside the head then he turned to Paul, "You need to calm down, no doubt she's freaking out and demanded to know what just happened."

Suddenly, Leah, who had been quiet throughout the whole episode started to laugh madly. Sam, Jacob, Jared, Quil, and Embry looked at with confused and curious expression while Paul snarled at her in annoyance.

"Why are you laughing?" Jacob asked, tilting his head curiously at her as she continued to laugh.

The female werewolf smiled smugly and gestured towards the still fuming Paul, "He just imprinted right? I'm not going crazy?"

"Well…" Jared quipped and he and Quil snickered together, quickly sobering at the irritated look Leah gave them.

"Yes, he just imprinted on your _friend_ Moira." Quil replied, stressing the word friend with some amusement, "What's your point?'

"Paul Lahote, womanizer extraordinaire, just imprinted on a bisexual bitch that currently hates anything with a dick." Leah explained with a wicked gleefulness, "Am I the only that sees the irony in that?"

She started to laugh raucously all over again when all the color drained from Paul's face and he stared at her dumbly.

"Well shit." Paul groaned and began slamming his head against the tree he'd been using as a punch bag earlier, "Fuck my fucking life."

Quil glanced over at Jared with an impish grin, "So much for him becoming pussy-whipped then."

Jared choked on his laughter, nearly doubling over along with Leah. Jacob crossed an arm over his chest and bit his fist to stifle his own laughter, while Embry pursed his lips and looked off the side to avoid looking at Paul. Sam sighed and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose when he felt a tension headache beginning to pound behind his eyes. As if the pack's life hadn't been complicated before.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hehe, I like this chapter, I think it's my favorite so far. And yes, the last bit with Paul and some of the pack is exactly the same as ending part in Chapter 6 of **_**Ironic,**_** since this chapter and that chapter coincide. Anyhooties, there will be a time skip in the next chapter since I'm saving the whole werewolf-imprinting explanation to Moira thing for **_**Ironic. **_**And from now on those two stories won't coincide all that much, with occasionally appearances from Moira in this story and Sunny in the other story, but other than that, the plots are separate. Anyhooties, I hope y'all liked this chapter, the next one will be up soon, I think.**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**TigerlilstheChipmunk: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so far! I hope you like this chapter!

**FreeSpiritSeeker: **Haha, thanks, I'm glad you liked Sunny's bitch-fit at Sam in the last chapter. I always thought it was rather dick-headed of the boys to treat Leah the way they did, it's not like it was really her fault she was bitter and angry. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Teddy Bear 007: **What's your question?

**Nostalgic Child: **I think he would have reacted better if Leah hadn't been keeping secrets from him and the pack (though mostly just him), since, for some reason, I see him as kind of controlling and secrets would be a big no-no, you know what I mean? Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Pissed off Sunny is fun to write, since she doesn't get like full-on-rip-your-head-off-pissed all that often. My blonde moments usually consist of me lacking common sense when it comes to things that are extremely simple and me walking into things when I'm not paying attention. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lovin'SunnyLikeEveryoneSaneC;(Guest): **I didn't want to make Sam too made, since he was more upset about the fact that Leah wasn't telling him things he thought he should know. I'm not really sure what you mean, but yeah, I like Rise of the Guardians well enough, it's cute Disney movie, though I like Wreck-It Ralph more. Haha, well, that would be a good idea, but there's no Renesmee in my story, so don't worry about me using it. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Elegancefantasy: **Pissed-Off Sunny is based off my younger sister when she's in a bad mood. She is one scary-ass redhead, seriously when she's in a bad mood I call her She-Hulk, she's that scary. Haha, I'll try to update my Predator story soon, I've not had a lot of inspiration for it (or any of my other non-Twilight stories) lately. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchick8428: **I know right? Stupid Sam, being a jerky-jerk-face. _ Haha, Paul, good ol' pervy Paul can always be relied on for a few laughs. XD Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

**Babyboonisha: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Ah, yeah, Sam can be a controlling douchebag sometimes, but Sunny will set him straight whenever he's being a dick. Hell, Sunny'll set all the boys straight if they're acting like that again and now Moira will be doing it too, though not for some time. I actually feel a little bad for the boys, Moira and Sunny are going to be one scary and formidable pair of imprints, the boys are definitely screwed. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter, though Moira didn't really 'meet' the pack yet.

**Vixen Fox: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one too!

**ForeverTeamEdward113: **Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!

**Random2Friends: **Haha, Sunny should get an award for setting the pack's head on straight and making them realize how hard life as a werewolf must be for Leah. Anyhooties, you're prediction is definitely accurate, though there's not much of a rampage in this chapter. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Anon Guest: **Yes, yes, he did. :P I hope you liked this chapter!

**Wrecker Radioactive: **Hehe, I think having a bitch-fit thrown at him is funnier than if he had fainted, but that's just me. Well, I'm sure Connor would be very, very happy with a frosting covered Leah being sent to him. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**RebornRose1992: **That would have been funny, alas, Sunny had to settle with verbally chewing him out. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

**Molly Grace 16: **Haha, that's okay. :) I'm glad you liked Sunny's rant at Sam and Leah little moment of foreshadowing. XD Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!


End file.
